13 AÑOS DESPUES, UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by Terry780716
Summary: CONTINUACION DEL ANIME Y MANGA, CONTIENE FRAGMENTOS DE LA NOVELA DE MISUKY. Esta historia trata de que Candy y Terry están casados y tienen dos hijos Ricky y Maggie. Viven en Inglaterra. también trata de la vida del Duque de Grandchester y Eleonor Baker, en cada capitulo habla del presente entrelazando con el pasado... desde la primavera de 1916, hasta 1930 UN TERRYFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

**13 AÑOS DESPUES. UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**.

_**Como todos saben los personajes y la historia original son de Misuky. Me tome el atrevimiento de tomar algunos fragmentos de la novela de Misuky Final Story. Y algunos pequeños datos que proporciono la actora de este gran novela.**_

_**Me gusto la temática de Misuky que Candy tenía 30 años. Y recordaba su pasado. Lástima que no dijo con quien se había casado, cuantos años tenia de casada, si tenía hijos o no. Todos esos pequeños datos que nos hubiera gustado saber.**_

_**Esta historia gira más en el personaje de Terry y todo lo que vivió él desde que termino el anime en la primavera de 1916 hasta la primavera de 1929. Por eso son 13 años después. =D**_

_**Un tipo de continuación de la otra historia que escribí "TERRY GRANDCHESTER, UNA INFELIZ INFANCIA Y JUVENTUD" pues no sabía cómo continuarla así que decidí escribir una segunda parte. **_

_**Soy novata, no soy escritora y en ocasiones me da eso de bloqueo. Espero de todo corazón les guste esta historia. **_

**Capitulo 1 **

Candy estaba parada en la amplia terraza de su residencia en Stratford Upon Avon, observando melancólicamente el Río Avon y el enorme jardín trasero donde florecen los narcisos y en un lugar pequeño pero muy hermoso unas rosas blancas que estaban en capullo todavía, es primavera de 1929 y su cumpleaños será en tres días.

Sus dos hijos Ricky y Maggie de 8 años y 6 años esa mañana se habían ido a una excursión por dos semanas por parte del colegio. Así que ella se sentía sola sin el bullicio de la tarde cuando sus hijos regresaban del colegio. Extrañaba sus sonrisas, las risas, sus juegos, hasta los gritos y peleas entre hermanos, solo había pasado un día y ya los echaba de menos. Estaba deprimida pues su cumpleaños no lo iba a pasar con su pequeña familia. Ese estado de ánimo y la soledad repentina decidió ir a su recamara, abrió el armario y en un cajón especial tomo la pequeña caja donde guardaba muchos de los recuerdos, fotografías, invitaciones, cartas, recortes de periódicos, momentos de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Ya estaba anocheciendo y el tiempo se le había pasado volando leyendo cartas y recordando momentos agradables y alegres otros tristes y dolorosos se había quedado en la oscuridad de su recamara mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano algunas lágrimas que había derramado. Cuando de repente la luz se encendió y vio entonces a su amado esposo que había llegado del trabajo.

–¡Candy! ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad?

Salte de emoción de la silla donde estaba sentada, – ¿Cómo fue que no escuche el sonido del vehículo cuando se estaciono? – mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos que él tiernamente me abrió para que lo abrazara.

–Te he extrañado tanto en este día – dijo la rubia aun en brazos de su esposo – sin los niños me siento aun más sola.

–No debes de preocuparte entonces. Pues he pedido mis vacaciones en el Parlamento por una semana, estaremos solo tú y yo y nadie más que nos interrumpa. – comento el castaño con una mirada ardiente y esa sonrisa tan picara que tanto la enloquecía.

–¡¿Y es por eso que decidiste darle vacaciones a "_TODO_" el personal, para qué tú y yo estemos solos? – Exclamó la mujer con fingido enfadado y apartándose de su abrazo – ¿Quién crees que va a cocinar y la limpieza de toda la mansión? ¿Tú? – preguntó la rubia irónicamente.

–Bueno yo puedo cocinar – sonrió y le dio un giño – esa tarea no te la encomiendo ya que no quiero que mi estomago sufra alguna consecuencia. – Candy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido al escuchar semejante cosa, ¿era tan mala cocinera acaso? – así que no te preocupes por cocinar.

–¡¿Tú cocinar? – lo interrumpió sorprendida y haciendo un gesto de terror que a Terry casi se moría de la risa.

–Pecosa, aunque lo dudes, yo por mucho tiempo me cocinaba cuando era un adolecente y se me daba muy bien la cocina. No siempre tuve como 20 personas trabajando para mí.

–Ya lo había olvidado, ¡Qué el hijo del Duque de Grandchester no es un inútil en la cocina y es excelente haciendo tareas domesticas, ya que el dormitorio de San Pablo estaba impecablemente ordenado! – Sonrió traviesamente – Creo que se me antoja una carne asada, con papitas gratinadas al horno, Sssssh ¡Dios que delicioso! Ya se me hizo agua la boca.

–¿Desea algo más la princesa? – Preguntó el aristócrata burlonamente.

–Princesa no, ¡Marquesa! Además no fui yo que mando a todo el personal de vacaciones por toda una semana completa. – Terry la miro con frialdad fingida. – además no te gustara que tu estomago se enferme ¿O sí? – dijo ella inocentemente.

–Hoy tuve un día muy pesado en el trabajo y no deseo cocinar, así que te invito a cenar a un restaurante cerca de aquí. ¿Qué opinas?

–Me agrada la idea, porque ya me estoy muriendo de hambre. – dijo mientras se sobaba el estomago – Creo que comería un búfalo entero. – sonrió y rápidamente se puso un abrigo ligero que colgaba del pechero de su recamara.

–¡Pero cómo es posible! ¿Qué no comiste en la tarde? ¡Me dejaras en la ruina! – en eso Candy le estampa un almohadazo justo en el rostro que Terry no pudo evitar esquivar el proyectil.

El restaurante donde la llevo a cenar era elegante, pero no tan formal, había música en vivo que tocaba melodías románticas y las parejas podían pararse a bailar. Los Sres. Grandchester habían cenado entre miradas tiernas, besos románticos y una conversación en donde se podía ver que a pesar de los años aun seguían tan enamorados como si fueran novios.

–Sabes que en tres días será tu cumpleaños, normalmente me gusta darte tu regalo en ese día tan especial para ti. – Dijo él tomando la mano de su esposa amorosamente y depositando un beso en sus dedos – pero hoy no pude contenerme así que decidí dártelo hoy – dijo soltando su mano y llevándola al bolsillo de su saco mientras sacaba un sobre. – esto es para ti mi amor, espero que te guste.

–Terry, no debiste de molestarte – dijo ella tomando el sobre mientras lo abría vio una reservación de una semana completa a Paris. – ¡Terry! ¡Paris! Es asombroso, te quiero tanto mi amor – comento mientras le daba un beso apasionado, después de un momento observo nuevamente la reservación y se dio cuenta que partían mañana en la mañana. – ¡Terry mañana partimos y no hemos hecho maletas! – Grito desesperada. – ¡Dios mío, hay que pedir la cuenta ya!

–Pecosa – dijo él cariñosamente mientras trataba de calmarla, sonrió en sus adentros al ver aquella reacción de histeria que a pesar de que ella tuviera 30 años seguía teniendo la misma jovialidad y espontaneidad de la chica que conoció en el Real Colegio de San Pablo. Lo único que ya no hacía era subir a los arboles y brincar de un árbol a otro. Lastima su apodo de Tarzan pecosa ya no le quedaba bien desde hace muchos años atrás. Sin embargo sus sonrisas, su alegría, su sentido de humor, no habían cambiado en nada y eso era lo que hacía que siguiera tan enamorado de ella como el primer día que la conoció y hasta más. – no te preocupes, le dije a Emilia que preparara las maletas antes de que ella partiera. Le dije el destino y cuanto tiempo nos iríamos de vacaciones, así que como eficiente que es Emilia todo ya está preparado para irnos.

–Terry, que susto me diste – suspiro profundamente.

Al día siguiente ya estaban en Paris, la ciudad de los enamorados. Caminaban por las calles, ella le tomaba del brazo tiernamente mientras que el hombre que amaba profundamente la guiaba por los lugares más turísticos y le platicaba un poco de la historia del lugar donde visitaban. Ya que en su infancia visito Paris en varias ocasiones y su padre le obligaba a estudiar la historia, personajes históricos, lugares de interés de todas las ciudades de los países que visitaba en sus vacaciones de verano como de invierno.

Ya en la tarde decidieron tomar un paseo por el río Sena, en el bote no había más de 30 turistas disfrutando de aquel paseo. La pareja se levanto de sus asientos y se recargaron en el barandal mirando la hermosa catedral de Notre Dame, él abrazando a su amada esposa como protegiéndola del frio mientras que ella tenía una conversación amena y de vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos y seguidos de un beso con tanta pasión. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y el cielo se podía aprecia diferentes tonalidades de naranjas que hacía que el espectáculo del ocaso se viera increíblemente hermoso.

Al día siguiente Candy cumplía treinta un años, era 7 de mayo de 1929 pero una parte de ella estaba triste pues le hubiera gustado disfrutar de ese día a lado de toda su familia. Pero sabía que sus dos hijos estaban esperando la excursión desde hace varias semanas con entusiasmo y estarían disfrutando del campamento junto al lago y un cielo estrellado con todos sus compañeros del colegio, sonrió después de un tiempo pues estaba disfrutando enormemente a esposo en Paris.

Ese día se dejo consentir plenamente con su marido. La llevo de compras. Le compro un vestido de noche, un par de zapatos, unos pendientes de oro y claro no podían faltar los perfumes. Lógicamente Terry no se dejó atrás y pidió tres lociones de caballero, cosa que Candy pago con su propio dinero y él le agradeció profundamente ese acto de amor.

La semana en Paris pasó rápidamente y como todo lo bueno acaba regresaron a su residencia en el Reino Unido. Al día siguiente otra vez a la cruda realidad, el tráfico y el trabajo en el Parlamento de Westminster lo esperaba.

Hacía ya tres años que había entrado a trabajar en el Parlamento, sin embargo esta no había sido una decisión que lo había obligado su padre el Duque de Grandchester el trabajar ahí, esta era una decisión que había tomado Terry por él mismo.

El 6 de marzo de 1926 el Teatro Royal Shakespeare donde trabajaba se había incendiado, apenas comenzaba los ensayos de una nueva temporada. Y la obra se había trasladado a un cine local. Hubiera podido continuar con su carrera que tanto le apasionaba, pero un año atrás El Teatro recibió una Cédula Real de Incorporación en 1925. Que le daba cierto status y se convirtió en uno de los más prestigioso teatros en toda Gran Bretaña.

Terry tuvo la ambición de ser productor junto con otros dos socios. Le estaba yendo bastante bien hasta que el trágico accidente todo lo echo abajo. El incendio fue devastador y había perdido mucho capital en la obra, la escenografía, vestuario, utilería, toda una gran producción que estaban montando y que ahora era solo cenizas. Los ahorros de toda su vida que había trabajado los había perdido de la noche a la mañana. Se sentía devastado perder casi todo su capital.

Una tarde fue a ver a su padre para pedir su apoyo, le explico la situación y que estaba arruinado. Necesitaba trabajo, un trabajo donde le pudieran pagar el estilo de vida que estaba acostumbrado a darle a su familia, principalmente a sus hijos de 5 años y 3 años. Sus hijos habían entrado al preescolar, tenía que pagar la nómina de todos sus empleados en la casa, y mantener una residencia tan grande como la que vivían… definitivamente con el sueldo de un actor consagrado como él, no podría con todos esos gastos. Podía vivir cómodamente como actor y productor de las obras que montaba… pero ahora la situación cambiaba drásticamente había perdido todo en aquel incendio.

–Terry – le dijo su padre quien lo amaba profundamente y se habían reconciliado hace una década atrás – yo puedo hacer que entres mañana mismo a trabajar en el Parlamento si tú así lo deseas, porque eres un Lord. Porque eres mi hijo y eres Marques desde que cumpliste tu mayoría de edad, pero yo… sé, que si tu trabajas en el Parlamento serás muy infeliz porque tu pasión está arriba de un escenario y no en una oficina lujosa atrás de un escritorio.

–No tengo otra opción, perdí todo en el incendio y aunque gano bien como actor consagrado, no puedo con todos los gastos y despedir a mis empleados – hizo una pausa y suspiro profundamente acongojado – no tengo corazón para decirles que no puedo pagar la nómina… – dijo bajando la mirada al suelo, me sentía completamente devastado.

–Tú sabes que puedes seguir trabajando como actor si tú así lo deseas, tú sabes que lo que tengo es tuyo Terry – dijo mi padre levantando mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. – Terry tú eres mi heredero, y si tu deseas yo te puedo heredar en vida.

–¡Esa no es la ayuda que he querido de tu parte, padre! – crispió los puños con fuerza. – Yo sé que tienes muchísimo dinero y que me prestarías todo lo que yo quisiera y más. ¡Hasta podría dejar de trabajar y aun así tendría una vida de rey! Pero no quiero que tú mantengas a mi familia… yo quiero darle a mi familia el sustento de mi trabajo, que se sientan orgullo de mi, como yo lo siento de ti.

–Tú sabes que por muchos años me esforcé para que trabajaras en el Parlamento… y ahora que me lo pides, me duele tanto… – había dicho mi padre en esa ocasión tristemente.

_**En el siguiente capítulo Terry recuerda su alcoholismo y el veto de Broadway, pues nadie lo quería contratar nuevamente como actor. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Espero recibir sus comentarios si les ha gustado la historia o no. Tratare de actualizar cada semana.**_

_**Gracias por leerme. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Un día antes de regresar al Reino Unido, Candy y Terry recorrían por todas las tiendas departamentales para comprar obsequios a sus dos hijos. Vestidos, ropa, juguetes… parecía que habían saqueado las tiendas en Paris, pues su equipaje era realmente exagerado, pero como eran aristócratas, los empleados y el personal del hotel en París y del transbordador de Calais hasta Dover se desvivían por atenderlos lo mejor que podían.

–¡¿Terry, Todo ese equipaje es nuestro? – decía Candy realmente apenada mientras seguía llegando más y más maletas.

–¡Marquesa de Grandchester! Creo que me has dejado todas mis cuentas bancarias en blanco, creo que desde ahora te pondré un límite de crédito, sino me dejarás en la ruina completa. – dijo mientras besaba apasionadamente a su esposa en el lobby del hotel.

–Terry, mi amor – dijo ella sonrojada – ¡La gente nos está mirando!

–Que nos sigan mirando, que vean que nosotros los ingleses somos tan románticos y amorosos como los franceses. – Sonrió – Siempre nos han tachado de fríos y antipáticos.

–Si te conociera la gente, cambiaria sus pensamientos referente a los británicos.

–Tienes toda la razón, desde ahora creo que besare a todas las mujeres que se paren frente de mí, para que no piensen que los británicos son como mis padres y todos mis parientes, fríos y detestables. – se carcajeo.

–Candy le dio una mirada de pocos amigos – Si te atreves a hacer eso, ¡Te mato! – le dio otro beso amoroso.

–Señores, – se aclaro la garganta – su equipaje está listo. – dijo el botones tímidamente.

–Gracias – dijo Terry mientras se apartaba de su esposa y le daba una generosa propina al botones y subían al vehículo de lujo.

–Me siento ridícula de viajar con tanto equipaje – Comentó Candy cuando llegaron a Calais y veía como subían todas esas maletas al transbordador que los llevaría hasta el puerto de Dover en Inglaterra.

–Pecas, ¡Por tu culpa me siento como un maldito turista que nunca en su vida ha viajado y han de pensar que no sabemos que en Londres no hay tiendas departamentales! – dijo tapándose el rostro con una mano mientras los maleteros subían y subían más equipaje, pareciera que no tenían fin.

Después cuando llegaron a Dover veían como los pobres maleteros bajaban y bajaban el pesado equipaje y volvían a subir y subir las maletas ahora en el tren que los llevaría hasta Stratford Upon Avon, todo el día del domingo estarían viajando pues de Dover hasta Stratford era de seis largas horas de camino, pero era cómodo ya que viajaban en primera clase y la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en el bar, celebrando con dos copas de vino de aporto.

–Por la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar por viajar con tanto equipaje. – dijo Terry levantando su copa.

–Hermoso brindis el tuyo, – dijo Candy con una sonrisa y chocando su copa con la de su esposo. – Por la felicidad de nuestros retoños cuando vean sus obsequios.

Otra pareja que estaba ahí, se les había unido, y en el vagón del bar se escuchaba las risas de los pasajeros se notaba que estaban disfrutando del viaje entre copa y copa. Terry realmente no llegaba a ponerse tan ebrio como en sus días del colegio, pero desde que se había casado hace 9 años, el alcohol ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Por cuatro años se creía un alcohólico y no podía ni beber ni una gota de alcohol, recordaba que era una situación humillante y tan vergonzosa ante sus amistades, amigos o familiares.

Pero luego se dio cuenta que el amor de Candy, su matrimonio y el bebé que venía en camino, podía beber y dejarlo tan fácilmente sin necesidad de seguir y seguir bebiendo como alguna vez le había ocurrido. Comprendió que el alcohol no era bueno cuando había alguna desgracia en su vida personal, si bebías debía de ser para celebrar algo bueno y nunca en las situaciones difíciles. Era una lección que nunca en su vida podría olvidar.

El chofer de los Grandchester los estaba ya esperando en la estación de trenes, era algo divertido pues su residencia estaba a 6 cuadras. Cuando llegaron, el mayordomo, 3 lacayos y 6 doncellas más los esperaba en la entrada de su residencia como siempre hacían cuando los señores salían de vacaciones. Desde un día antes todo el personal había regresado de las vacaciones que les había dado el Señor de la casa. La mansión estaba reluciente y la cena estaba ya servida en el comedor principal.

No cenaron mucho y decidieron mejor ir a descansar. Había sido un día fatigante y cuando llegaron a su alcoba Terry simplemente se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito. Candy se sentó frente al tocador quitándose las joyas que había usado, observó brevemente el collar de brillantes que su esposo le había regalado en su cumpleaños y luego lo guardó en un hermoso joyero de damasco antigüedad de la Familia Grandchester, continuó quitándose las horquillas que sostenían su peinado, liberando su larga cabellera dorada. Sentado en la chimenea, Terry observaba el ritual femenino, admirando la escena de su esposa quitándose la ropa frente a él con movimientos naturales. Candy se metió al baño y no salió hasta unos minutos después, olorosa a rosas frescas y usando un baby doll color perla, camino a un pequeño bar que estaba adentro de su alcoba y sirvió dos copas de champaña, se dirigió a él sentándose en sus rodillas y dándole una copa en una de sus manos.

Terry observaba esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de vida y amor mientras hacían un pequeño brindis, entre besos apasionados y la champaña los hacían arder en pasión, él se separó respirando agitadamente, mientras que Candy estaba en su regazo, él la tomó firmemente de las caderas y se levantó cargándola al tiempo que ella lo rodeaba con las piernas por la cintura, caminó muy lentamente mientras sentía como su esposa le besaba el cuello y la parte atrás de la oreja que lo hacía estremecer, él besó su mejilla al tiempo que la dejaba sobre el lecho observándola con ese baby doll blanco, no podía haber unión más perfecta que la que vivían, entrelazados sobre el edredón o debajo de las sabanas de seda, la habitación se llenó de murmullos, de palabras de amor, de caricias profundas, de besos apasionados y miradas enamoradas. Después de que habían hecho el amor, Candy dormía profundamente abrazado de él mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda amorosamente.

Terry daba gracias a dios de haber encontrado la felicidad y de un amor bien correspondió, pues su infancia y juventud tuvo muchas carencias – no todo en la vida lo puedes obtener – pensó él mientras veía a su esposa dormida a su lado y en su cama – pues su trabajo en el Parlamento no era algo muy satisfactorio, mañana se tenía que levantar temprano como siempre – suspiro con resignación – Dios mío después de unas ricas vacaciones ir al trabajo ¡Qué horror! – se dijo mientras se acomodaba la almohada ya para dormir, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de tener el descanso deseado.

El trayecto al Parlamento es de dos horas en vehículo. Sabía bien que no le gustaba el trabajo en la oficina, juntas, reuniones, protocolo, política, tratar con gente sin escrúpulos, o gente superficial… pero que fácil hubiera sido si hubiera tomado el dinero que su padre le ofrecía hacia tres años atrás, se hubiera sentido avergonzado de no poder él mantener a su esposa y sus dos hermosos hijos y que su padre cubriera las necesidades de su pequeña familia y su casa en general. Así que de buenas a primeras en 1926 entro a trabajar en el Parlamento de Westminster pues por primera vez se había sentido otra vez un mediocre. Recordó entonces como había comenzado desde cero y no tenía ni un centavo en la bolsa y su mundo se estaba cayendo en mil pedazos.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Primavera de 1916.**_

Había arruinado mi carrera de actor. Pues una tarde sin soportar más… había dejado a mitad de temporada la obra teatral "Romeo y Julieta" y una gira a lo largo y ancho del país sin previo aviso, simplemente abandone el teatro, Broadway, Nueva York. Y por consiguiente también a Susana, cada vez que estaba con ella, pensaba en aquel amor que había encontrado en un transatlántico rumbo a Londres. Así que un día estaba en Chicago la ciudad donde ella vivía.

Sin embargo de verla, buscarla, decir lo que tenia aquí adentro… en mi corazón, fui un cobarde y una noche me encontraba completamente perdido en el alcohol, día tras día incrementando más mi hundimiento. Había caído tan bajo, pues no podía dejar de beber, había tocado fondo y trabajando en un teatro ambulante de mala muerte, pero un día había visto una visión de una mujer rubia y pecosa, que lo miraba con desaprobación y por un momento fui yo mismo otra vez, actué como antes había actuado en los teatros de Broadway y agradecí al público al finalizar la obra, vi a mi alrededor y supe que era un espejismo, creí que el alcohol sí que me hacía delirar y hasta alucinar pues no estaba la persona que había pensado haber visto. Al día siguiente me encontraba en un bar perdido en el alcohol nuevamente. Pero gracias a la mano amiga de Albert vio el infierno personal el cual me estaba autodestruyendo, me hablo firmemente y me dio su comprensión y entendimiento, él me abrió los ojos, fue entonces que reaccione, me daba asco, pues ya no era la persona que Candy había conocido en Inglaterra, en el colegio, en Escocia, había perdido mi brillo. Albert me había mostrado donde se encontraba mi pequeña pecosa, mi pecosa trabajando en una clínica de bajos recursos económicos, sonriente con varios niños enfermos, fuerte y valiente. Me dijo Albert que la habían expulsado de todos los hospitales de Chicago, sin embargo ella no se había dejado vencer, era el camino que había escogido ¿y yo? ¿Y yo que había hecho de mi vida, mi carrera, mi camino que había elegido?

_Sentirme tan cerca y tan lejos de ella me hacía más miserable. Tuve la tentación de verla, hablarle... ¿Pero cómo podía yo hacer tal cosa? No hubiese podido soportar la vergüenza de que ella me viera así… fracasado, un alcohólico, un vagabundo el cual ya ni me reconocía en el espejo_.

Y al ver la fortaleza de Candy, decidí entonces regresar a Broadway, quizá algún día pueda volver a verla. Algún día que vuelva a ser exitoso otra vez, así no podría darle la cara. Así que deje el alcohol y regrese a Nueva York. Había regresado a mi antiguo departamento, no había pagado la renta y me había ausentado por más de tres meses abril, mayo y junio en mi loco vagar.

_Finales de junio de 1916_

–Hola Rose – me había dirigido a la casera – me pregunto ¿Si todavía está disponible el departamento que rentaba? – dije con una sonrisa tímida.

–¡¿Terry? ¡Pensé que te había sucedido algo terrible! Te fuiste un día sin decir nada, si regresabas o no, ¿Sabes que me preocupe mucho por ti muchacho? – comentó la casera en tono de preocupación y a la vez enojada.

–Lo siento Rose, no tengo perdón de dios, usted siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo.

–Pensé que te habías ido a Inglaterra, pero después leí en algunos periódicos cosas muy feas acerca de ti. No sabía si creer o eran puros rumores y chismes.

–Tiene razón, tuve muchos problemas y estuve perdido – su voz se escuchaba triste – quizá lo que leyó en los periódicos no estuvieron tan errados.

–Me cuesta trabajo pensar que es cierto todos esos rumores acerca de usted. – Agacho la cabeza – aun está disponible el pequeño departamento que rentabas, no he sacado tus cosas a la calle ya que me debes tres meses. – Comento la casera con una carcajada al final.

–Señora no tengo ni un centavo para pagarle por el momento, deme tiempo por favor, para conseguir empleo y le pagare los meses atrasados.

–No te preocupes, yo sé que me pagaras tarde o temprano porqué eres un talentoso actor.

–Gracias.

Al día siguiente, me había levantado con la frente muy en alto, sabía bien que iba a ser difícil solicitar empleo cuando había botado la obra sin ninguna justificación. Al llegar a la oficina de Robert Hathaway no pude evitar sentir nervios mientras esperaba que me atendiera.

–Buenas tardes Sr. Hathaway – salude tímidamente, él estaba parado mirando a través de la ventana, se volteo y me hizo una seña para tomar asiento – ¿Podría regalarme un poco de su tiempo? – me miro y pude observar en su mirada un poco de resentimiento quizá enojo o decepción, ya que no hablo, continué con mi relato. – lamento mucho haber abandonado la obra y la gira sin avisarles. – Las piernas me temblaban como gelatina – no fue nada profesional lo que hice… yo… yo… realmente estoy muy arrepentido.

–Es bueno saber que después de todo vienes a disculparte – dijo finalmente Robert tomando una botella de coñac y sirviéndose una copa – Realmente estoy muy decepcionado de ti Terruce. Tienes un talento enorme y en un dos por tres lo arruinas todo, todo tu esfuerzo, tus logros… habías sufrido mucho para llegar tan alto donde te encontrabas. – continuo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su coñac favorito. – hubo rumores acerca de ti y creí que eran mentira. Pensaba que escribían solo para vender periódicos, pero al verte hoy, me doy cuenta que no estaban inventando. – Observo directamente a Terruce con detenimiento y una mirada de decepción se vio al ver a uno de los mejores actores en aquella situación – ¿Es cierto que has bebido en exceso al grado de quedarte tirado en la calle como un pordiosero? – Preguntó incrédulamente.

–Si – conteste tímidamente – en estos tres meses ausente hice muchas estupideces. Estaba perdido, ni sé yo porque me estaba autodestruyéndome. – Hablo con firmeza aunque por adentro se sentía terrible y muy avergonzado – sin embargo he reaccionado y quiero pedirle que me de otra oportunidad de trabajo.

–Lo lamento Terry, desafortunadamente las puertas de esta compañía están cerradas para ti. – dio otro sorbo a su coñac y se detuvo un momento, mirando la reacción devastadora, pues sabía que iba a ser difícil para él despedir a uno de sus mejores actores y también a su amigo quien así lo consideraba – Cómo sabes, somos 4 socios quienes son los productores de la obra, perdieron muchísimo dinero, no solamente aquí en Broadway ¡Había una gira, a dos semanas de que huiste! Se habían contratado los teatros en varias ciudades y la venta de los boletos estaba vendida casi en su totalidad. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero hiciste perder a estas personas? Y ¿Qué hay de tus compañeros de trabajo? Qué creyeron en ti. A pesar de todo no fue tan desastroso, sin embargo la mayoría de la gente deseaban verte a ti actuar como Romeo y no a Harry… pero lo hizo bastante bien a pesar de todo…

Cuando estaba escuchando todo esa explicación desee que la tierra me tragara de un solo bocado, me sentía completamente avergonzado, ya no tenía ni cara ni para mirarlo a los ojos. Me puse de pie y levante la frente.

–Lamento mucho que los haya decepcionado a todos, a los Productores, al Director, a mis compañeros actores y a usted en particular, gracias por la oportunidad que me ofreció y que yo estúpidamente la desaproveché. Creo que es todo lo que venía a decirle – le estreche la mano. – Gracias por todo – me despedí decepcionado.

Salí de la oficina completamente destrozado, desee llenarme nuevamente de alcohol para poder soportar este terrible fracaso. Pero no, tenía que ser fuerte y luchar. – debo de conseguir un trabajo. La compañía de Stratford no es la única que existe en Broadway.

–Buenos días señorita – había dicho Terruce con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada picara el cual la recepcionista se sonrojo ligeramente – vengo hacer audición para la nueva obra que están montando.

–Cla… claro… que si – tartamudeo la recepcionista pues esa mirada la ponía sumamente nerviosa – aquí tiene una solicitud para que haga la audición. Ponga sus datos e inmediatamente se la llevo al director de la obra para que le dé fecha y hora para su audición.

–Muchas gracias – tome la solicitud en mis manos y en menos de quince minutos se la entregue. – Aquí está la solicitud – dije entregando el papel con una sonrisa más discreta.

–¿Es usted Terruce Grandchester? – Preguntó incrédula al ver la solicitud – ¡Es uno de los mejores actores de Broadway! Yo creo que la compañía estará fascinada de que usted actué aquí. Un momento por favor – había dicho levantándose rápidamente de su asiento – voy inmediatamente a ver el director, espere un momento por favor.

–Gracias – me senté nuevamente en el sillón de piel y tomé alguna revista para hojearla pues estaba muy nervioso, no sabía el porqué pero un mal presentimiento tenía. Y cuando vi nuevamente a la recepcionista entrar con una cara de tristeza mi corazón se paralizo.

–Lo siento mucho, pero el Director me dijo que no podrá usted hacer audición para la obra. – hablo con voz afligida. – No entiendo ¿Por qué? Siendo usted un excelente actor.

–No se preocupe señorita. – Extendí la mano para despedirme – fue un placer en conocerla. – y al decir eso, me retire del lugar tan rápido como pude.

Y así fueron todos los días negándome cita, o negándome audiciones. Finalmente después de dos semanas de intentar de conseguir alguna audición no tuve otro remedio que vender lo único de valor que tenía en ese entonces, mi vehículo para pagar las rentas de retraso y comprar algo de comida.

–¡Déjame ayudarte por favor Terry! – Tomo las manos de su hijo mientras dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban en su rostro.

–Estoy desesperado madre, solo me falta la compañía donde tú trabajas. – Dijo con la voz desquebrajándose – te pido que me consigas una cita con el director de la compañía, por primera vez…

–¡Ni lo digas amor mío! – Lo interrumpió pues sabía que era muy difícil para él pedir trabajo bajo la influencia de su famosa madre – estoy seguro que trabajaras conmigo.

–Solo un favor… – bajo ella la mirada y la levanto nuevamente para mirar a mis ojos llenos de lágrimas – no digas que eres mi madre, te lo suplico.

Esa misma tarde Eleanor Baker hablo con su director de la compañía Erlanger para que me dieran una cita. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me dijo que podía recibirme mañana a primera hora. Estaba vestido impecablemente pero sentía que estaba muy nervioso aunque trate de disimularlo lo mejor que pude. Entré y ella se quedo en la sala de espera, media hora después salía del despacho con el semblante devastado y con la mirada ella me pedio que le dijera qué había ocurrido, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, qué no me habían dado la oportunidad de trabajar ahí. Ella se quedo completamente destrozada al ver aquello. Unos segundos pasaron cuando miro la puerta del Director quien no era únicamente su Director, era también su amigo de tantos años, tantos años de trabajar con él.

–Erl – dijo Eleanor entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta con angustia – ¿Por qué le has negado la oportunidad a Terruce Grandchester de trabajar aquí? ¿Él es un excelente actor?

–Elly – dijo Erlanger con sorpresa de la forma de que había entrado y el tono de voz que utilizaba – No puedo darle una oportunidad de trabajo a Terruce pues los productores de Stratford me mandaron hace dos semanas una carta explicando la situación de Sr. Grandchester. Y han decidido ellos vetarlo de Broadway.

–¡¿Cómo qué vetarlo de Broadway? – Gritó ella espantada.

–Pues se metió con personas muy poderosas, ellos han perdido muchísimo dinero cuando dejo la obra a mitad de temporada y una gira por las principales ciudades del país. Están muy enojados con el Sr. Grandchester y a todas las grandes compañías y medias les mandaron un comunicado de no contratar a Terruce Grandchester.

–¡¿Es una broma verdad? – Preguntó incrédula la mujer – ¡A ese muchacho le están cerrando todas las puertas de Broadway!

–¡Broadway no le cerró las puertas a él! él mismo se la cerró cuando dejo tirada la obra y a los inversionistas de Stratford, ellos son personas muy poderosas. Ohman, Samuel F. Nixon, y Fred Zimmerman.

–¡Por la mistad que tenemos de varios años te pido de la manera más atenta que trabaje aquí! – Suplico la mujer desesperadamente – Yo sé que lo que hizo no fue nada profesional, pero él es muy talentoso y no tiene dinero para comer. Por favor hazlo como un favor para mí.

–Elly ¿Por qué tanto apoyo a ese alcohólico sinvergüenza que no aprovecho la gran oportunidad que le brindo una de las más grandes compañías de Broadway? – Dijo el Director con una mirada entre sorprendida e incrédula – ¿O es verdad acerca de esos rumores que ese muchacho es tu hijo?

–¡Claro que él no es mi hijo! – Gritó Eleanor indignada, pues no entendía la actitud de quien consideraba su gran amigo desde hace años de trabajar con él – ¡Es un amigo simplemente y me duele como le están destrozando el futuro a una persona tan joven como él!

–Elly no puedo hacer nada por él. ¡Entiéndelo! Y aunque fuera tu hijo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo darle la espalda a gente tan influyente del teatro. ¡Y espero que tú no hagas una idiotez de dejar la obra! Porque arruinarías también tu carrera de muchos años. ¡Meterse con gente influyente destruye carreras aunque seas la mejor actriz del mundo!

–¡No es justo! ¿Qué será ahora de él? ¡Lo van a orillar nuevamente al alcohol! – Exclamó desesperada ante la situación de su hijo.

–Elly, aquí está la lista de todos los teatros donde está vetado Terruce, hay otros teatros independientes… ahí podrá conseguir algún empleo… modestamente. – Tomo el papel con la lista de teatros donde estaba vetado y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de impotencia.

_**Hola espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero confieso que me es muy difícil escribir, pues nunca en mi vida había escrito. Jajajajaja no necesito decirlo pues se nota en mi redacción.**_

_**Mi temática es plasma su presente en 1929 con 1916 en cada capítulo, pues siempre desee leer como seria su vida de casados, jejejeje.**_

_**Espero recibir sus comentarios. Nos vemos la próxima semana. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO TRES**_

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 a.m. él no se quería levantar de la cama, apago el dichoso aparato y aun bajo el edredón se decía 5 minutos más. Candy sonrió al ver que su esposo aun seguía en la cama, había pasado más de un cuarto de hora y con suavidad despertó a Terry con un beso en los labios y susurrarle los buenos días.

–Mi amor, creo que necesitas vacaciones después de las vacaciones en París – se rió – te veo con una flojera enorme de ir a trabajar.

–Pecas – se incorporo mientras instintivamente se tañaba un ojo – ¿Cómo crees que voy a tener flojera de ir a trabajar? –Dijo estirando sus brazos – seré usted señora Grandchester – le dio un golpecito en la frente mientras se levantaba de la cama completamente desnudo, Candy aun se deleitaba observando ese trasero tan bien formado de su marido, pero el gusto le duro poco pues se había colocado una bata de baño.

–muy chistosito, pero como estoy muy cansada para discutir tan temprano contigo, mejor me duermo otro ratito más, – dijo acomodándose nuevamente y cubriéndose con el edredón hasta los hombros. – finalmente los niños no están en casa y puedo descansar otras dos horas más antes de irme a La Asociación de la Salud.

–¡Eso no es justo! – Protesto Terry con tono de envidia y coraje mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, se metió a la ducha previamente preparado por sus doncellas.

En otra habitación estaba un hombre de edad media vestido de negro escogiendo la vestimenta del señor, desde la ropa interior, camisa, traje, corbata, zapatos, todo debía de estar preparado en el vestidor y tenía que salir por la puerta trasera antes que Terry saliera de bañarse, pues no le gustaba que le ayudaran a vestirse, ni que lo asistieran en su arreglo personal, ya impecablemente vestido bajo al desayunador y vio que ahí estaba su esposa vestida aun en pijama esperándolo con jugo de naranja, fruta, pan tostado y huevo con jamón.

–¡Candy! Creí que ibas estar aun durmiendo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun es muy temprano. – dijo tomando asiento en el comedor.

–Mi amor, nunca he dejado que desayunes tú solo. – comento mientras Terry se inclinaba para darle un beso.

–Gracias, ¿Hoy vas a ir a la Asociación? – pregunto mientras se servía el jugo y los huevos revueltos.

–Sí, voy a ir, tengo cita con el director del hospital a las 10:00 a.m., tengo un nuevo proyecto para mejorar las instalaciones de pediatría, necesitamos nuevo equipo médico, desde camas, material quirúrgico, hasta batas y sabanas… y – titubeo no estaba muy convencida de platicarle al proyecto que meses atrás estaba trabajando, bajo la cabeza a su plato mientras movía con el tenedor su ensalada de fruta – un lugar de entretenimiento y rehabilitación.

–¿Un lugar de entretenimiento y rehabilitación? – levanto el ceño, no muy convencido. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Tú sabes, es pediatría y hay niños con muchos problemas físicos, enfermedades degenerativas, trastornos neurológicos necesitan un lugar para ejercitarse, he leído de los excelentes resultados de la hidroterapia.

–¡¿Hidroterapia? ¡Estás tú loca! No estamos hablando de un hospital particular, estamos hablando del hospital del estado donde los pacientes de bajos recursos económicos son atendidos ¡Con buenos médicos, tratamientos eficientes y medicamentos! ¿Y tú quieres que el presupuesto de pueblo se vaya a una alberca lo suficiente grande para atender a todos los pacientes y jacuzzis con hidromasaje? – preguntó irónicamente.

–No estoy hablando del presupuesto del gobierno, estoy hablando de recaudación de fondos, donaciones, entre la aristocracia y las empresas de mayor…

–¡No me diga más, lady activista! – Exclamó muy molesto.

–Terry no me mires así. Nuestras amistades son muy influyentes, ¡Nos movemos en un círculo de status social que nunca creí pertenecer! Porque no sacar provecho de nuestro status.

–¡¿Sacar provecho de nuestro status para sacarles miles de libras a nuestros conocidos para una alberca? Muy bien lady Grandchester, – dijo el hombre terminando su desayuno, limpio la comisura de sus labios y dejando la servilleta de tela en la mesa se dispuso a mirar fijamente los ojos de su esposa mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella. – Siempre te he apoyado en el giro que ha tomado tu vida como activista social, en recaudar fondos para obras benéficas, sobre todo en la salud y la medicina. – Candy lo miro con ojos amorosos – Pero esta propuesta es algo exagerada. ¡Rehabilitación por hidromasaje! Semejante propuesta lady pecas.

–¡Terry! – Hizo un puchero – Quizá me deje llevar por el entusiasmo, pero de que voy hacer cambios en pediatría lo voy hacer. – Dijo golpeando la mesa con el puño orgullosamente de su trabajo que había realizado como activista social ya que sus suegros le habían dicho que se olvidara de ser enfermera si decidía casarse con Terruce.

–Me voy a trabajar, mi amor, nos vemos en la noche. – se levanto de la silla y le dio un beso de despedida.

–No trabajes mucho cariño.

Al principio de su matrimonio Terry estaba triste de que Candy dejara su profesión, su carrera de enfermera por ordenes del los Duques de Grandchester, él había protestado pero Candy le había dicho que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por ella. Y que no se enojara con sus padres, sin embargo al ser sincero consigo mismo el estaba agradecido, de qué su esposa estuviera con él prácticamente todo el tiempo ayudándole con sus diálogos, viendo sus ensayos, platicarle sus proyectos y ambiciones, ir con él a los estrenos de cada obra que montaban, o las fiestas de sociedad que eran frecuentemente, y lo acompañaba a las giras por todo Reino Unido y Europa, el nacimiento de Ricky y dos años más tarde el nacimiento de Maggie. Su vida estaba muy ocupada entre sus hijos, su esposo y las fiestas de sociedad que no podía faltar.

A los dos años de edad de Maggie fue cuando a Candy le entro la cosquillita de hacer algo más en su vida, pues cinco años habían pasado relacionándose con la aristocracia inglesa como de diferentes países de Europa y de América. Se movía perfectamente en ese círculo con elegancia natural, una conversación amena e inteligente, su simpatía, sencillez y carisma logró que muchos nobles y empresarios donaran para actos benéficos y desde cuatro años atrás se convirtió en su nueva profesión, además que le daba tiempo de cuidar y educar a sus pequeños hijos y a su demandante esposo.

Terry había llegando ya a su trabajo pero la luz roja del semáforo lo detuvo antes de cruzar el puente de Westminster, observaba aquella arquitectura gótica y medieval símbolo de la monarquía británica. Debería de estar feliz de trabajar ahí. A pesar de todo, su trabajo en el Parlamento realmente le gustaba pues ayudaba a las reformas y que el presupuesto fuera destinado a la gente más necesitada. Había hecho muchos cambios y esos cambios eran lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo al igual que su esposa. Así que cuando la luz cambio a verde y paso por el puente de Westminster sonrió. – ¿Por qué debía de quejarse de su trabajo? – A pesar de todo tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear, una esposa a quién él amaba profundamente, y a sus dos pequeños hijos Richard y Margaret que eran la alegría en su vida, aunque en ocasiones le sacaban canas verdes de sus gritos y peleas entre hermanos.

–Lord Grandchester. – Dijo la secretaria cuando vio entrar a su jefe a su lujosa oficina, ella traía consigo una carpeta de cuero con varios expedientes y una pequeña libreta donde observaba todos los pendientes que tenía que decirle a su jefe – hoy a las 9:30 tiene cita con el empresario Richmont, a las 10:30 hay junta en la cámara de lores, se hablara del debate de la reforma 210 todo los Lores estarán presentes. A la 1:30 tiene una comida con Lady Margaret y aquí esta todas la personas que llamaron en su ausencia. Le dejo los expedientes que va a necesitar en la reunión. – dejo los documentos en el gran escritorio de caoba.

–Gracias Laura. Podrías traerme un té verde mientras reviso los expedientes. – comentó mientras se quietaba el saco y lo ponía en un perchero cercano.

–En un momento le traigo su bebida Lord Grandchester. – dijo la secretaria haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo de la oficina.

–¡Dios mío cuanto trabajo en un solo día! – decía mientras se sentaba y abría la carpeta de cuero.

–Lord Grandchester, con su permiso – entro nuevamente a la oficina con el servicio de té – Su padre, Su Excelencia desea verlo – decía mientras dejaba la bebida en el escritorio ya preparada como a él le gustaba.

–Hazlo pasar por favor Laura. – ella dio un asentamiento de cabeza y salió de la oficina, un segundo después su padre entraba por la puerta.

–Buenos días Terruce – Terry le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y saludo a su padre. – ¿Cómo te fue en Paris? Supongo que lo disfrutaste mucho. – comento el Duque con una mirada intencionada.

–Sí, tanto que la semana se me paso como agua. – Dijo pasando las hojas de un expediente que tenía en su mano – Cuando me di cuenta ya teníamos que regresarnos. Hubiera pedido mejor un mes de vacaciones. – sonrío.

–Las vacaciones nunca son suficientes. Yo he pensado tomar un año sabático y es el día en que no puedo darme un respiro. – cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta y Laura entro interrumpiendo la conversación.

–Lord Grandchester su cita de las 9:30 lo está esperando en la sala.

–Gracias Laura, yo te aviso cuando lo hagas pasar. Dile que me espere 5 minutos. – ella dio un asentamiento de cabeza y salió de la oficina.

–Veo que tienes mucho trabajo y tienes una cita pendiente. Solo quería saludarte y darte esto – le extendió una invitación con el sello de la Familia Real. – en 3 semanas es el cumpleaños de tu tío Abuelo George – comento mientras Terry abría la invitación – la semana pasada mientras estabas de viaje me encontré a Su Majestad y aprovecho la oportunidad de darme en persona las invitaciones para su cumpleaños… así que no hagas planes para el día 3 de junio.

–Va a ser en el Castillo Windsor la celebración y de gala. – comento mientras miraba la fecha y lugar – toda la familia está invitada. Me pregunto cuándo será el día que no tenga una maldita fiesta cada mes. – dejo la invitación en el escritorio con fastidio.

–¡Deberías de estar orgulloso! Su Majestad no invita a cualquiera a sus celebraciones y menos en el Castillo Windsor. Solo a la familia muy allegada y personal de su completa confianza.

–Recuerdo que de pequeño no me gustaban esas fiestas y de adulto aun detesto esas fiestas de la realeza.

–Si lo recuerdo bastante bien como odiabas esas fiestas. – Comentó el Duque como si recordara las travesuras de Terry cuando era pequeño – Espero que Ricky y Maggie no sean como sus padres. – Sonrió de medio lado y mirando fijamente a su hijo. – Supongo que mis nietos si han aprendido perfectamente el protocolo y las reverencias a Sus Majestades. No me gustaría que me dejaran en ridículo como cierta persona que estoy mirando en este preciso momento. – se carcajeo.

–Dudo mucho que tus nietos puedan dejarte en ridículo. Son unos niños tan encantadores que una sola sonrisa de ellos y perdonas sus travesuras.

–Nada de eso, deben de comportarse a la altura de los hijos de los Marqueses de Grandchester.

El día había pasado rápidamente entre juntas, reuniones, llamadas telefónicas, conversaciones triviales. Pero al llegar a casa una mujer rubia lo esperaba siempre en el comedor con una deliciosa cena y un vino de aporto. Casi todas las noches bebía una o dos copas de vino o algún whisky escocés. Miro a su esposa con un hermoso vestido de seda color marfil ceñido al cuerpo el cual se podía observar su esbelta figura. Dios era el hombre más afortunado pues se había casado con la mujer que le había robado el corazón y de vivir la vida que estaban viviendo.

¡Demonios! – Pensaba – ¡¿Cuándo fue el momento cuando le dio tanta importancia el tener un patrimonio! Una residencia lo suficiente grande y lujosa para su familia, haber cambiado su pasión del teatro por una oficina lujosa por tener una solvencia económica mucho mayor que la de un actor para darle a su familia lo que él había tenido en su niñez, ¡¿Pero por qué, demonios? Si recordaba que su infancia y juventud odiaba el maldito Palacio de Grandchester donde él vivía, lo sentía frío y sombrío, le importaba un bledo la puta e hipócrita nobleza… pero ahora el panorama era completamente diferente, deseaba darle lo mejor a su familia, igual que su padre deseaba que sus dos hijos asistieran a los colegios más exclusivos, la ropa más fina, la mejor educación, ¿Cuándo se había convertido cómo su padre el Duque de Grandchester? Cuándo él detestaba esa vida, la vida de un aristócrata. ¿Cuándo maldita sea? – se preguntaba.

No siempre vivió con lujos, con doncellas y nanas. Escoltas, lacayos o choferes, comida gourmet o ropa de las más finas telas, o un trabajo digno de un noble. Hubo un par de años que vivió en la completa miseria apenas sobreviviendo con un sueldo modesto.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Mediados de julio de 1916.**_

Había llegado al edificio donde estaba el teatro independiente llamada "Dreams" a las afueras de Broadway, había entrado al teatro, era un lugar pequeño, donde entraba menos de 450 personas. El escenario era amplio, un telón rojo y las butacas sencillas en buen estado. Sin embargo era completamente austero, no había pisos de mármol, ni enormes candelabros colgando de los techos, ni balcones o palcos de lujos. No eran los grandes teatros de Broadway que se había acostumbrado – pensaba mientras un joven me escoltaba hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina donde se encontraba el Director y productor de "Dreams"

Después de media hora de entrevistarme, se quedo observándome fijamente mientras frotaba su mano con su barbilla, después de un prolongado silencio finalmente hablo.

–He visto tu trabajo y es realmente muy bueno. Sin embargo como te darás cuenta esto no es Broadway, el teatro es pequeño y las localidades son muy económicas. Realmente la gente que trabaja aquí es por amor al arte sin beneficios monetarios… la paga aquí es mediocre, podría decirse que es una ayuda económica. Y no sé si realmente estés interesado en trabajar en un lugar así. Cuando tú ya eres un actor consagrado salido de Broadway.

–En realidad estoy vetado de Broadway – dije con voz firme.

–Sí, lo sé – hizo una pausa levantándose de su sillón y fue a un pequeño librero donde saco un sobre, se acerco nuevamente tomando asiento – hace un poco más de dos semanas me llego un memorándum referente a tu situación de alcoholismo e irresponsabilidad con el trabajo, detallaba muchas cosas referente a ti, en pocas palabras decía que no eres una persona profesional. – Dijo dándome el sobre en la mano y con un movimiento en su mano me dijo que lo abriera – Sin embargo nunca creí que tú llegarías por esta puerta pidiendo trabajo.

–Es lo único que sé hacer – comento viendo el memorándum y leyendo rápidamente todo lo que decían de mi, fue horrible leer todo aquello que estaba escrito en ese papel y lo más doloroso es que era verdad – Realmente amo el teatro y no tengo apoyo económico de mis padres, no tengo trabajo y lo poco que tengo de valor lo he vendido para pagar el alquiler y comida. Estoy desesperado.

–Me agrada Sr. Grandchester y estaría encantado de que usted trabaje aquí. Y tengo la plena certeza que usted será una persona profesional y responsable con el trabajo, con sus compañeros y principalmente el amor por el arte que usted profesa.

Sutilmente me estaba indicando lo que esperaba de mí y de mi trabajo y agradecí en silencio su profesionalismo de no hacerme sentir humillado como en las demás entrevistas, esa misma tarde me presento a todo el elenco del reparto de la obra que se estaba montando, para sorpresa mía era Los miserables de Víctor Hugo. "excelente obra" – dije en mis adentros.

–Jóvenes, les presento al Joven Terruce Grandchester, desde hoy él se unirá a nuestro equipo, espero que trabajen con entusiasmo y profesionalismo. – comentó el Director Joseph McDillan. El grupo de actores lo conformaban por 14 jóvenes de los 18 a los 25 años, 8 hombres y 6 mujeres.

–¡Ohhhh Dios mío! ¿No es el famoso actor de Broadway? – Preguntó entusiasmada una joven actriz de cabellos castaños y ojos café claro.

–¡Ohhh Santo Cielos! Nunca en mi vida creí que trabajaría con tan famoso actor como Terruce Grandchester. – dijo agarrando el brazo de su compañera de al lado emocionada.

–¡Ohhh por dios! Creo que me voy a desmayar, siempre soñé trabajar un día con él, creo que estoy soñando.

–¡Señoritas! Silencio – el Director las reprendió con una mirada fría.

–No, es para menos hacer espavientos – Dijo otra joven actriz que se veía que ella era la protagonista del papel – ¿Qué hace un actor tan famoso en estos rumbos tan bajos? Definitivamente esto no es Broadway. – mientras que los hombres no decían absolutamente nada, pero en sus rostros se veía que estaban completamente anonadados con mi visita.

–Buenas tardes camaradas – me dirigí al grupo de actores con sencillez y voz firme – deseaba presentarme primero, pero veo que aquí todos me conocen – y les di una enorme sonrisa esas que hablan por sí solas – primero que nada deseo que nos podamos llevar bien como compañeros de tablas. No vengo aquí a reemplazar a nadie, ni vengo con aires de grandeza, simplemente me gusta la actuación y estar arriba de un escenario. – observe las reacciones de mis compañeros y en sus miradas no había resentimiento, especialmente en los 8 hombres del grupo – Espero de corazón me traten como uno de ustedes, ni más ni menos. Y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque estoy vetado de Broadway.

–¡¿De verdad estas vetado de Broadway? – Esta vez pregunto un joven sorprendido ante mis últimas palabras.

–Si así es, los grandes de la industria del teatro me han vetado, es una larga historia y muy dolorosa. No me gusta hablar mucho del tema ya que como comprenderán es muy humillante. – Sonrió – Así que espero que respeten mi decisión de no hablar del tema. – los observe y giñe el ojo.

En cierta forma deseaba ganarme su confianza y respeto, cosa que nunca tuve en la compañía de Stratford, pero no podía culpar a mis ex compañeros actores, pues era yo el que los trataba con la punta del pie, siempre con mis aires de grandeza, creyendo que era el mejor de grupo y el mejor actor, prepotente, pedante y antisocial. Bueno que esperaba después de haber vivido en un Palacio, ser de la nobleza y haber estudiando en los mejores Colegios exclusivos de Inglaterra, como no iba a serlo si siempre en mi vida había actuado así bajo el prestigio de pertenecer a la aristocracia.

Pero ahora sin dinero, sin empleo, vetado de los grandes escenarios de Broadway y actuado como había actuado con mi alcoholismo, vagando de aquí para allá, a veces quedarme dormido en plena calle de lo ebrio que estaba, aquel joven del Colegio San Pablo ya no quedaba absolutamente nada. Así que de alguna manera decidí cambia mi manera de ser. Simplemente ser más sencillo, ya no era más aquel hombre que inspiraba elegancia en sus movimientos, el aristócrata había muerto.

_**Fin del flash back**_

–Hoy, llamo Ricky – dijo Candy mientras cortaba su carne con elegancia – me comento que está aprendiendo muchas cosas en el campamento, que había aprendido a encender una fogata y que en el cielo se veía ciento de estrellas, que nunca había visto tantas estrellas juntas.

–¿Una fogata? ¡Wow eso debió de haber sido increíble! – tomo su copa de cristal y le dio un sorbo – ¿Y cómo le está yendo a Margaret? Espero que ella este disfrutando del campamento también.

–Pues te equivocas, por lo poco que escuche lo odia.

–¡¿Cómo que lo odia? – pregunto extrañado pues Margaret estaba muy emocionada y era la primera en que ya estaba lista para marcharse, hasta se le olvidado darles el beso de despedida – ¡Si es increíble ir de excursión!

–Pues para tu hija es toda una tortura. No le gusto dormí bajo las estrellas, dice que hay muchos insectos y mosquitos. No le gusto para nada quedarse en el campo, que las cabañas son muy rusticas y para su aseo personal es todo un martirio. Dice que extraña su casa, su cama, hasta la comida, pues no le gusta las cosas que come en el campamento.

–¡Definitivamente Margaret no es mi hija! – Exclamó Terry mientras un sirviente le servía más vino en su copa – Cuando me llevaban de excursión cuando era pequeño, como lo disfrutaba, me quedaba mirando el cielo estrellado y viendo las luciérnagas. Me encantaban las actividades que hacíamos en el campamento. Los deportes, la esgrima era realmente muy bueno ¡Y las competencias! Casi siempre ganaban una medalla o un tesoro lleno de golosinas el cual compartía con los niños de mi equipo ya que las golosinas nunca fueron de mi agrado.

–Yo en mi infancia nunca fui a un campamento pues eso era exclusivamente para familias adineradas – sonrió sarcásticamente – pero ahí en el Hogar de Ponny disfrutaba mucho del campo y me divertía muchísimo subir a lo alto de los árboles.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, aun recuerdo como saltabas de un árbol a otro árbol o lazando una cuerda blanca como tarzan desde tu balcón hasta el balcón de tus primos. No me imagino a Maggie saltando de un árbol a otro como tarzan. – se carcajeo ante su comentario.

–Pues Maggie salió más a tu familia "estirada" que a mí. A veces me pregunto si no me la cambiaron con la hija de Eliza Leagan, pues se parece más a ella.

En ese momento Terry le dio un sorbo a su bebida y casi se ahogaba, pues había sacado el vino hasta por la nariz.

–¡Pecas! No hagas esos comentarios cuando estoy tomando, casi me ahogo. – dijo Terry limpiando el rostro de Candy pues la había salpicado y después de unos segundo se echaron a reír.

–Maggie me dijo que nos extrañaba mucho y que ya le urge regresar a la civilización – platico mientras veía su vestido salpicado de vino y hacía una mueca.

–¿Cuándo regresan?

–El sábado al medio día. – termino de comer y una doncella le retiro el servicio mientras que otra le servía el postre – ¡Por cierto! Se me había olvidado decirte que llego una carta de nuestra amiga Eleanor felicitándome por mi cumpleaños, nos manda saludos a todos y dice que está pensando en viajar en el futuro a Londres cuando termine la temporada y desea visitar a sus viejos amigos. – le giño el ojo.

–¿Podría ver la carta de la señora Eleanor Baker? Candy.

–Claro. – Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado la carta – toma Terry.

Las esporádicas cartas que recibían de Eleanor Baker era como si les escribieran a unos amigos que habían conocido en Nueva York cuando Terry trabajaba como actor en América. Y habían entablado una amistad de colegas entre el medio artístico de Broadway.

Cuando Terry tomo la carta de Eleanor en sus manos se podía ver como suspiraba profundamente y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Él leía y entre líneas ocultas se profesaban un amor imposible. A Candy le dolía tanto el fingir que ella era solamente una amiga actriz y no la madre biológica de Terry. Para la sociedad la madre de Terry siempre seria la Duquesa de Grandchester, Candy sabía que difícil era para Eleanor y Terry verse al rostro en las pocas ocasiones que se veían y no gritar a los cuatros vientos el amor de madre e hijo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Finales de noviembre de 1916.**_

Amanecía y una mujer salía de un carruaje, camino dos cuadras más, ella traía una pañoleta grande que le cubría su caballera dorada y parte del rostro, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y un abrigo largo que a simple vista no se podía decir quien fuera esa mujer misteriosa que se ocultaba. Llego a un edificio y subió tres pisos sigilosamente, traía las llaves ya en su mano y abrió la puerta.

Adentro del departamento había un muchacho de 19 años de cabellara larga y castaña acostado en el lecho y despertándose cuando se dio cuenta que su madre había entrado a su departamento.

–¿Alguien te ha visto? – fue la pregunta como saludo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

–No, fui muy discreta – había dicho Eleanor Baker quitándose el abrigo, la pañoleta y los lentes que cubría su identidad y dejando una bolsa llena de comida en la pequeña mesa del lugar. – traje el desayuno que tanto te gusta. – decía mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella acariciando el cabello castaño de su hijo con tanta ternura. – buenos días dormilón. – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenos días madre – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y estremeciéndose por el cariño que le daba su madre.

–Se me antoja algo. – Dijo la mujer mientras le brillaron los ojos y su hijo hizo un gesto de curiosidad – aun es muy temprano y deseo acostarme a descansar un poco… ¿Puedo acostarme junto a ti?

–¡Claro! – Terry se movió hasta llegar a la pared mientras levantaba el cobertor y Eleanor se metía a su cama abrazando a su hijo como si fuera un niño de 6 años. El cual su hijo no protestaba en absoluto, al contrario se sentía tan dichoso de que su madre de vez en cuando fuera a visitarlo aunque fuera incógnitamente. Pues el cariño de madre e hijo solo se demostraba bajo esas cuatro paredes.

–Sabes me gustaría mucho que vivieras conmigo – dijo Eleanor después de algún tiempo en silencio mientras se abrazaban – sabes que mi casa es muy grande y que me siento sola, si tú vivieras conmigo sería la mujer más feliz del planeta.

–Madre, no puedo vivir contigo, ahora menos que nunca, en el vecindario donde vives… viven mucha gente de la prensa y los directores de las compañías de teatro. Y un día de estos descubrirán la realidad y no quiero perjudicarte. Es lo que menos quiero ahora que estoy vetado de Broadway, además no es bien visto que una mujer tenga un hijo fuera del matrimonio, podría arruinar tu carrera y la prensa es tan desgraciada que pueden lastimar profundamente como lo han hecho conmigo… me han destrozado, me han despedazado y no quiero que eso te pase a ti también. Es lo último que quiero… ellos no tiene escrúpulos, ¡Son unos malditos desgraciados!

–Calla hijo. – Se maldijo la mujer de aquella triste realidad – al menos me gustaría apoyarte… económicamente, se que estas pasando momentos muy difíciles, si solo me dejaras ayudarte. – dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su hijo.

–Madre, deja que me haga responsable de las consecuencias de mis actos tan vergonzosos, de que afronte lo que he arruinado con mis propias manos.

–Hijo

–Quiero madurar, quiero afrontar todo lo malo que he hecho… aunque las puertas de los teatros de Broadway los tenga cerrados. ¡En el teatro independiente me va muy bien! No gano mucho como con la compañía Stratford… pero me va muy bien. ¡Estoy pisando un escenario! Todos pensaron que no volvería a estar arriba de un escenario y ya vez que los "Grandes del teatro" se equivocaron, y ahora hasta me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros de reparto.

Qué difícil es ver que tu hijo después de meses de profundo dolor, el alcoholismo y vagar de un lugar a otro como un vagabundo sin hogar… ahora que está tomando las riendas de su vida, y que la vida se ensañe con él tan duramente. ¿Por qué dios mío? – se preguntaba en silencio Eleanor Baker.

–Madre – dijo Terry después de largo tiempo de permanecer en silencio – ¿En qué tanto piensas? – Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa.

–En lo tanto que te quiero mi amor – dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

–Yo también te quiero madre… sin embargo aunque me gusta que me abraces creo que mi estomago ya esta comenzado a protestar. – había dicho el hombre tocándose la barriga y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

_**En el siguiente capítulo sus hijos regresan del campamento. Conocerán a sus dos angelitos, bueno ni tan angelitos son unos demonios. Jajajajaja. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero leer sus comentarios buenos o malos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos. **_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN. ESPERANDO QUE SE LA PASEN SUPER GENIAL A LADO DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO CUATRO.**_

La semana paso rápidamente, era ya sábado, cerca del colegio varios padres de familia llegaban temprano hasta una hora de anticipación acordado por los profesores del Colegio. La calle estaba atestada de vehículos lujosos, muchos de ellos tenían el emblema del escudo de armas en el cofre. Se veía a leguas que en ese colegio era privado y no solo eso, sino "exclusivo". En esa institución estudiaban los hijos de familias de abolengo y la aristocracia.

Candy platicaba animadamente con las madres de los amigos de sus hijos, las mujeres no paraban de platicar y platicar. Terry alejado un poco del parloteo de esas señoras decidió recargarse en su vehículo con un cigarro en la mano, relajado y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Terry con 32 años de edad era un hombre sumamente apuesto y varonil, la paternidad le había asentado perfectamente, sin duda era un padre amoroso, cariñoso, consentidor a no más poder, cumplía todas las exigencias de sus hijos. Pero al mismo tiempo era un padre enérgico a lo que disciplina y educación se trataba. Tenía la misma escuela vieja al igual que su padre, el Duque de Grandchester.

A lo lejos se podía ver varios camiones llegando con sus pequeños hijos, los gritos y risas de alegría se podía escuchar, Candy se estremeció al ver los camiones, pues extrañaba profundamente a sus hijos. Cuando los camiones se detuvieron los niños salían rápidamente buscando a sus padres, besos y abrazos se podían verse a lo largo de aquel lugar.

Un camión de primer año escolar salía una hermosa niña de 6 años con ojos color verde esmeralda, su cabello era largo, ondulado y dorado, trayendo como diadema una cinta de seda azul marino que le hacía juego con su vestido, miraba a todas partes cuando vio de repente a su querida madre.

–¡Mami! ¡Mami! – la niña gritaba de alegría y corriendo emocionadamente para saludar a sus adorables padres.

–¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te fue? Te extrañe tanto – decía Candy con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándola fuertemente.

–Yo también te extrañe muchísimo mami…

Minutos después otro camión de tercer año escolar llegaba, en el salía un pequeño de 8 años de edad de cabellera castaña, ojos azul zafiro, con una hermosa sonrisa muy parecido a su padre el "Marques de Grandchester" a lo lejos pudo visualizar a sus padres, pero antes de ir con ellos se despidió de sus amigos del campamento con un abrazo, tomo su mochila y con una sonrisa y expresión de alegría en el rostro se dirigió a su madre, mientras Maggie su hermana menor saludaba efusivamente a su padre saltando sobre él haciéndolo perder casi el equilibrio.

–¡Margaret! – La regaño su padre – ¡Esa no es la manera de saludar de una dama! – dijo él con fingida seriedad mientras sentía como su hija se colgaba de él, con sus pequeñas piernas lo rodeaba por la cintura y sus brazos de su cuello.

–¡Papito, es que estoy tan feliz de estar otra vez contigo! Te extrañe muchísimo, tú también me extrañaste mucho ¿Verdad? – se despego un poco de su padre para verlo a los ojos.

–Claro mi amor, te extrañe muchísimo. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo a su hija al suelo.

–¡Hola Mamá! – Saludo Ricky con una leve reverencia seguido de un abrazo cariñoso y un beso en la mejilla.

–¡Hijo, mi amor! Te he extrañado tanto en estas dos semanas. – soltó el abrazo para ver el rostro de su hijo y volvió a darle otro beso en la mejilla.

–Pero a mí me ha extraño más que a ti ¿Verdad mamita? – replicó Maggie celosa.

–¡Claro que no Margaret! A los dos los quiero mucho y los he extrañado igual. – Margaret se volteo cruzando los brazos en su pecho y haciendo una mueca de disgusto. En eso una amiga de su salón de clases llegó para despedirse de ella.

–¡Hola papá! – saludo igualmente con una reverencia mientras que Terry se ponía en cuclillas para abrazar a su primogénito y darle un gran beso.

–¡Hijo, mi amor! ¿Supongo que te divertiste tanto que ni te acordabas de nosotros? – Le dio un cariño en su mejilla y Ricky sonrió.

– Me divertí muchísimo, pero también los extrañe – Abrazo a su padre con ternura.

–Adiós Maggie, nos vemos el lunes en la clase, – se despidió su amiga Andrea.

–¡Maggie! ¡Maggie! – Gritó otra amiga de su salón de clases – se te olvido en el camión tu mochila. – como Maggie, estaba platicando con Andrea, Terry tomo la mochila.

–Gracias Melisa. – Le agradeció Terry con una sonrisa – veo que mi hija tiene muy buenas amigas. – le estrecho la mano.

–Lord Grandchester… – Melisa estaba en las nubes, era un hombre tan apuesto, y a sus seis años de edad su amor platonico era el padre de Maggie, en realidad Margaret le caía súper mal, pero su padre siempre había sido muy amable con ella. – no tiene nada que agradecerme, lo hice con mucho gusto.

–Melisa, siempre te he dicho que me digas simplemente señor o Terruce, lord Grandchester, me hace sentirme como si fuera para ti un completo desconocido, – le giño el ojo.

–Tratare de hacerlo. – volteo y vio que su madre le hacía señas – Mi madre me espera, adiós Maggie, adiós señor, hasta luego. – dijo meneando su mano y corrió donde estaba su madre.

–¡Margaret Grandchester! – Dijo el padre enfadado cuando vio que sus dos amigas se habían retirado – ¿Puedes explicarme por qué dejaste tu mochila en el camión? ¿Es así como cuidas tus cosas? Y ¿Por qué no le agradeciste el gesto a tu amiga?

–Lo siento papi, no volverá a pasar, lo que pasa que salí rápidamente porque ya los quería ver, por eso se me olvido.

–¡Ahhh Margaret! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Sube al carro, ya nos vamos.

–¿Cómo les fue en el campamento? – Preguntó Candy una vez que se despidieron de las madres de sus amigos y tomaron camino regreso a su casa.

–¡A mí me fue súper bien! Me gane cuatro medallas – dijo Ricky abriendo su mochila y sacando las medallas. – ¡Miren! ¡Me gane una de oro y 3 de plata!

–¡Cariño, esto es maravilloso! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – dijo Candy mirando las medallas. – ¿Y a ti mi amor? – se dirigió a su hija.

–¡Fue horrible mami! No me gusto para nada, y espero que nunca en su vida se les ocurra nuevamente enviarme a otro campamento, fue como vivir en la edad de los cavernícolas.

En la casa otra vez se escuchaba el bullicio de alegres pláticas y sonoras carcajadas, platicando acerca de las anécdotas del campamento, una de ellas fue que habían contado historias de terror cierta noche y cuando decidieron dormir se escuchaba un ruido extraño, al encender la luz de una lámpara vieron que bajo las sabanas se movía algo, algún animal grande y rápido. Los gritos histéricos se escuchar a lo largo y ancho del lugar cuando de repente salió una ardilla con algunas nueces en sus pequeñas garritas. Mientras terminaban de comer y hacían sobremesa Candy y Terry platicaron también acerca del cumpleaños de su madre y todo lo que habían hecho.

–¿Se fueron a Paris? – Preguntó Maggie haciendo un puchero – ¿Por qué no me llevaron? Hubiera preferido ir a Paris y subirme a la Torre Eiffel que ir al campo atestado de insectos.

–Pero hija, si tú estaba tan emocionada de ir de campamento. – dijo Candy mientras terminaba su postre.

–Maggie, no te preocupes que Paris no se irá a ninguna parte – dijo Terry amorosamente – en vacaciones te prometo que iremos, por cierto les hemos traído obsequios de Paris.

–¡De verdad papá! – Gritaron emocionados Ricky y Maggie – ¿Podemos verlos ya?

–Claro están en el estud... – aun ni había terminado de decir cuando los dos salieron del comedor corriendo hasta el estudio. Terry se rió y ambos se levantaron de la mesa para ver la reacción de sus hijos.

Para ellos parecían que había sido Navidad, Candy abrazo amorosamente a su esposo mientras veían la cara de emoción y felicidad de sus dos amores.

Al día siguiente domingo, cuando comenzaba a amanecer y apenas los primeros rayos de luz se veían en el horizonte Maggie despertó y brinco de su cama para ir al dormitorio de su hermano, lo despertó y ambos se dirigieron a la alcoba de sus padres. Terry y Candy dormían plácidamente, tres golpes en la puerta se escuchaba despertando al señor de la casa, abrió un poco los ojos y vio que la puerta se abría y dos niños con enormes sonrisas saltaban a la cama. Ricky se metía en medio de sus padres separándolos, mientras que Maggie levantaba el cobertor y el edredón para meterse en la cama abrazando a su padre cariñosamente, él paso el brazo por la espalda de su hija acurrucándola.

Ese era un ritual que hacían sus hijos todos los fines de semana, levantarse temprano ir a su alcoba y meterse en la cama de sus padres. Los padres no protestaban en absoluto. Al contrario para Terry era algo así como religioso estar tan unido con sus hijos. Pues recordaba que él mismo de pequeño le gustaba ir a la cama de sus padres cuando estaban juntos, después de que se fue a Inglaterra el pequeño Terry deseaba ir a la alcoba de su padre, pero él no se lo permitía y fue sumamente doloroso para él. Se dio cuenta, que no era porque no lo amara, sino que el temperamento del Duque siempre había sido frío y no mostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, eso le dijo su padre cuando Terry había sido padre por primera vez y le había preguntado porque nunca lo había abrazado.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Diciembre de 1916.**_

En el centro comercial una pareja estaba comprando regalos, sería la primera navidad que celebraba Terry con un árbol y obsequios, en cierta forma Terry estaba feliz, él caminaba a lado de Susana ayudada por un par de muletas. Cuando Terry había decidido quedarse con ella después de que regreso de su largo viaje de alcoholismo, Susana había decidido que no se iba a quedar postrada en una cama o en una silla de ruedas, hacía ejercicio y todas las mañanas caminaban por el Central Park, estaba decidida que se ganaría el amor de Terry, no su lastima, ni compasión, ella amaba a Terry y deseaba con todo corazón que algún día él realmente se enamorara de ella. Con el paso de los meses se convirtió en una mujer activa y profesional con las muletas quien no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para moverse o trasladarse.

Susana visitaba el departamento de damas, yo fui al departamento de caballeros donde encontré la sección de lociones. Hacía tiempo que se me había terminado y en un impulso quise consentirme.

–Esta es la línea de lociones importadas – había dicho la demostradora con un set de 6 lociones diferentes y una de ellas la reconocí inmediatamente pues era la loción que usaba en Inglaterra.

–Me podría mostrar la loción que se encuentra a la izquierda por favor.

–¡Claro! – ella tomo la loción y roció un poco de su fragancia al aire – Esta loción de caballero es una de las más exclusivas de Europa y una de las favoritas entre los caballeros de la aristocracia.

–Tome la loción en mi mano y la voltee para ver el precio – ¡Dios mío! ¿Esté es el precio de la loción? – Pregunte anonadado, nunca me imagine que una botella costara tanto dinero.

–Así es señor, ese es su precio.

–Lo siento pero mi presupuesto no es tan enorme para darme el lujo de comprar esa loción. – Dejo la loción en el mostrador.

–No se preocupe señor, aquí en esta tienda departamental manejamos de todo tipo de lociones para caballeros, para todo tipo de presupuesto. Le puedo mostrar algunas lociones nacionales.

–¡¿Hay lociones nacionales? – era la primera vez que escuchaba semejante cosa. Una loción nacional, era una locura. – y ¿Cuánto cuesta una loción nacional? – pregunte incrédulamente.

–Quince dólares, se la muestro. – tomo otro set de lociones y tomo una en especial –esta es una de las fragancia el cual se puede parecer a la loción que había tomado de las lociones importadas. – roció su fragancia al aire, después de todo su olor no era tan desagradable y solo costaba 15 dlls. ¡Qué bajo he caído! – ¿Cómo le pareció el aroma de esta fragancia?

–No está mal la fragancia para no ser un producto francés. – respondió un poco desanimado.

–¿Desea que se la envuelva para regalo?

–No, aun no he decidido que voy a comprar, gracias señorita.

–Estamos a sus ordenes señor.

Dios mío, no puedo comprar una loción que cueste 15 dlls. – me dirigí al departamento de ropa y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi un enorme letrero que decía oferta 20% de descuento. – ¡Ohhh Dios mío! Las camisas tienen un 20% de descuento, que alegría. Creo que me voy a comprar una camisa, ya las que tengo están ya muy viejas y desgastadas. Creo que esta me gusta. Sin embargo al ver el precio aun con el descuento se dio cuenta que era un lujo que no podía darse.

Recordó entonces cuando vivía en Inglaterra y su padre cada 6 meses lo llevaba a las tiendas más exclusivas de Londres y cerraban las puertas de los grandes almacenes solo para los 4 hijos de los Duques de Grandchester. Recordaba que escogía toda la ropa que le agradaba, más la de equitación, chaquetas, pantalones, camisas, zapatos, botas, todo de la mejor calidad y las más finas telas, las lociones más exclusivas y artículos de arreglo personal. Eso era algo que extrañaba realmente, vestirse con la elegancia que estaba acostumbrado desde su infancia.

–Hola Terruce – lo saludo Karen, su ex compañera de Stratford y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – ¿Buscando ofertas?

–¡Karen! Hola, ¡Que alegría de verte! ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunte cortésmente.

–Bien Terruce y ¿Tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido en el teatro independiente?

–Me va bien, no me quejo, es una excelente obra la que estamos interpretando. Deberías de ir a verme algún día – dijo este bromeando, pues sabía que Karen era una chica un poco alzada quien no le gustaba ir a los barrios pobres de Manhattan.

–Me encantaría ir a verte un día de estos, pero sabes que también estamos en temporada y ambos trabajos son en los mismos horarios.

–Si claro, pretextos. – Sonrió él y Karen le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando de repente a lo lejos observo que Susana estaba viendo alguna blusa no muy lejos donde ellos estaban.

–¡Dios mío Susana! Ya se me arruino mi día. – dijo ella con una voz de fastidio y llena de coraje.

–¡Karen por dios! Puedes dejar eso. Susana ya no es ninguna rival para ti. Ahora eres tú la protagonista de las obras de Stratford, deja ya a Susana en paz.

–Terruce, ¿Tú crees que mi odio por Susana es por la rivalidad que teníamos cómo actrices? – Lo miro con el ceño fruncido –Te equivocas Terruce, y te diré algo que aunque no me creas es verdad, yo realmente lamente mucho el accidente de Susana más cuando supe que perdió una pierna. ¡No me mires como si no tuviera corazón! Éramos rivales, eso no lo voy a discutir pero no le deseo a nadie alguna tragedia.

–Si es verdad lo que dices ¿Por qué la miras con tanto odio y desprecio?

–¿Por qué? Porque arruino tu vida, tu carrera de actor, porque te alejo de la persona quien más amabas, porque gracias a ella te alejaste de teatro y destrozo tu carrera de actor, gracias a ella tú estás vetado de Broadway. ¿Y me preguntas porque la odio?

–¡Basta Karen! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, las decisiones que tome fueron mías y yo mismo destruí mi carrera, no fue Susana.

–¡Que ciego eres Terruce! Ella te salvo la vida, si, fue muy heroico de su parte, pero destrozo tu carrera, tu vida… que caro lo estas pagando ¿No lo crees? – En ese momento vio a Susana dejar la blusa y caminar donde ellos se encontraban – Susana ya viene y no deseo toparme con ella, me retiro. – finalizo retirándose lo más rápido que pudo.

–¿Terry platicabas con alguien? – Preguntó Susana con una enorme sonrisa.

–No, estaba preguntado cuánto costaba esta camisa ya con el descuento.

–¿Creí qué querías una loción cómo regalo?

–Pensándolo bien, creo que la loción me agrada más.

Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente con la srita. Demostradora y pidieron la loción nacional. Mientras tanto Terry observaba un traje de equitación que le llamo mucho la atención y se retiro.

–¿él es su comprometido? – Preguntó la señorita a Susana con una mirada picara.

–No, aun no, pero espero que algún día se me declare, sabe hoy cumplimos un año de estar juntos… me gustaría sorpréndelo.

–Sabe, hace un rato estuvo probándose unas lociones importadas, una de ellas le fascino muchísimo, ese sería un buen regalo de aniversario.

–¿En serio? – Preguntó emocionada. – ¿Podría decirme cual fue?

–Claro, fue esta loción – la chica se la mostro y Susana al ver el precio se quedo sin habla.

–Creo que es demasiado para mi presupuesto. – Respondió con un dejo de tristeza – En la compañía donde antes trabajaba me están pagando una indemnización… para medicamentos, una enfermera de tiempo completo, y hospitalización si lo necesito puesto que estoy incapacitada. Y aunque estoy ahorrando dudo que me alcance para pagar algo así.

Después de haber hecho las compras decidieron marcharse.

–Ahhhh Terry estoy súper cansada después de recorrer todas las tiendas departamentales. – había dicho Susana una vez que llegaron a la casa de ella mientras Terry dejaba dos bolsas con los obsequios en la mesa.

–¿Cansada tú? ¡Por dios Susana me traías de una tienda a otra! ¿No sé cómo es que tienes tanta energía? – Decía mientras se sentaba plácidamente en uno de los sillones de esa sala modesta.

–Jajajajaja, – se rio – Terry, lo que pasa es que me gusta estar contigo, además que hoy – dijo acercándose a un librero donde abrió un cajón y tomaba un pequeño regalo envuelto con un moño. – es nuestro primer aniversario de estar juntos. – decía Susana mientras le daba el regalo a Terry.

Terry tomo en sus manos el obsequio y se quedo mirando fijamente aquel regalo completamente pasmado.

–Hoy hace un año fue cuando decidiste estar conmigo… – ella le sonreía. – si tú quieres, como buenos amigos. – _algún día él me pedirá que sea su novia oficialmente, no por compromiso sino porque así se lo dicte su corazón_. Pensó en sus adentros.

–Susana no debiste de molestarte, yo… yo… no tengo – bajo la cabeza avergonzado de no tener un presente para ella.

–No te preocupes Terry. – Lo interrumpió – no importa, tú me has dado mucho más de lo que pude haberme imaginado. – se sentó junto a él y abrieron el regalo juntos. Era una caja musical donde se escuchaba una hermosa melodía.

–Es hermosa la música – Dijo él con gran afecto y sinceridad en sus palabras.

–En una semana será navidad, ¿Te quedaras a cenar con nosotros? Mamá cocina muy bien y va hacer una rica cena. Y yo le ayudo a preparar el postre.

–Bromeas ¿Verdad? ¿Susana Marlowe cocinando? – Hizo una cara de terror.

–Muy gracioso, pero aunque no lo creas, ahora que tengo mucho tiempo libre le ayudo a mi madre.

–Estaré encantado de pasar la Noche Buena con ustedes.

–¡¿De verdad? ¡Qué alegría! Esperaba que a lo mejor la pasarías con tus padres o familiares. – había dicho Susana intencionalmente ya que Terry nunca hablaba de su familia o vida personal.

–¡¿Con mis padres? – preguntó desconcertado.

–Bueno… me encantaría conocerlos, tú sabes… – en ese momento Susana percibió una mirada de enojo en Terry. – no conozco a tus padres… – termino tímidamente.

–Susana – dijo el hombre seriamente y con la mirada fría observando la chimenea de la sala – dudo mucho que puedas conocer a mis padres alguna vez. ¡Te lo diré solo una vez y no se repetirá el tema otra vez! – Suspiro profundamente – ¿Te había dicho que soy inglés?

–No, rara vez hablas de tu vida personal. – contesto nerviosamente pues no le gustaba esos cambios de actitud en Terry al principio con risas y carcajadas y un segundo después serio y con la mirada fría que le daba escalofrió de escucharlo hablar así.

–Mis padres son ingleses, me pelee con ellos y una tarde de otoño decidí abandonar mi casa, el colegio y todo. – Hablaba el hombre con odio e ira – abandone mi país y todo lo que se refiere a ellos. No tengo comunicación con mis padres desde que tengo 16 años.

–Siento mucho escuchar eso, pero – se detuvo en seco, pero al ver el rostro de Terry, él le dio una mirada de que continuara y ella prosiguió. – pero… creía que tu madre era la famosa actriz de Broadway Eleanor Baker.

Terry la miro incrédulamente y soltó una enorme carcajada que hizo que Susana se asombrara de su comportamiento, primero molesto y ahora con una carcajada. Qué difícil es tratar con un temperamento así. Se dijo.

–Dios mío Susana ¿De dónde sacaste que Eleanor Baker es mi madre? – y estallo nuevamente en risas.

–Pues siempre se hablo de ese rumor en la compañía Stratford y cuando hiciste la prueba para Romeo y Julieta… ella fue a ver tu casting y tú nunca negaste los rumores referente a Eleanor. Y yo creí…

–Y tú creíste que por eso mi madre era Eleanor Baker. – La miro con fingida seriedad – yo nunca aclaro rumores porque eso son "rumores". Por qué nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi vida privada y acerca de mi familia. – Terry miraba fijamente a la chimenea con una mirada entre nostalgia y rencor – ahora tú lo sabes, mis padres viven en Inglaterra, no tengo relación con ellos y no deseo hablar de esas personas.

–¿Y no te preocupas por ellos? – sugirió la muchacha, pues no entendía cual era el motivo de tan gran distanciamiento entre sus padres y él. Quería ella saber más de su vida personal, el objeto de su afecto – Inglaterra y toda Europa ha estado en guerra por casi dos años, debe de ser terrible que tus padres vivan allá… en medio de la guerra.

Esto tomo a Terry por sorpresa, de alguna manera no había pensado en eso. De cómo estaban los Duques y sus 3 medios hermanos con la guerra. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? Simplemente dejo que su odio a ellos no permitiera pensar que a lo mejor estaban pasando por terribles situaciones con la guerra.

–¡No! Y no me interesa Susana, lo que le pase a ellos – contesto después de unos segundos de lucha interna – hace tiempo que deje de pensar en mi patria y en mi familia, si se puede decir la palabra "familia" – se escuchaba melancólico y ella mejor decidió cambiar el tema a algo más agradable.

–Bueno entonces te esperare para que pases aquí la Noche Buena. Si deseas puedes quedarte a dormir y pasaremos juntos la navidad y ¡Abriendo regalos! – los ojos de Susana brillaban con tanta alegría como nunca antes en su vida.

–Me temo que no será posible Susy, mis compañeros de la compañía Dreams me invitaron a comer y no me pude negar. – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

–Te llevas muy bien con ellos, nunca aceptaste ni una invitación de tus ex compañeros de Stratford. – dijo ella extrañada pues cuando trabajaba con él nunca se relacionaba con los otros actores fuera del escenario y siempre lo habían tachado de antisocial, arrogante y prepotente, ahora porque de pronto era una persona sociable, bueno no tanto, se podría decir que tenía dos o tres amigos de su nuevo trabajo en la compañía "Dreams"

–Lo que sucede que los actores que trabajan en Stratford son todos unos prepotentes, se creen las grandes estrellas de Broadway. – pronuncio el joven castaño con un tono de sarcasmo y con una sonrisa tan traviesa que Susana lo amaba aun más por eso.

Después de un rato, Terry se despidió de Susana cuando su madre llagaba de trabajar como asistente en una oficina de contadores. Se despidió de la señora amablemente y emprendió su viaje a su departamento caminando bajo la nieve. Mientras que recordaba tristemente que hace justamente un año casi a la misma hora Terry tomaba la cintura de una chica pecosa en las escaleras de un hospital, había querido borrar aquel momento para siempre. Pero Susana se lo había recordado todo. Aquella triste separación de la única mujer que él amaba realmente.

Llego a su triste departamento, miro a su alrededor y dejo la cajita de música en la mesita cerca de su cama, se sentó en la cama y abrió la cajita para escuchar la música.

Si su destino hubiera sido favorable para él, quizá en estos momentos en tener un departamento vacio hubiera estado con una chica pecosa. Con ella era todo más fácil, con ella podría abrirse completamente de alma y sentimiento, pues era la única que sabía todo acerca de él, acerca de su padre el Duque de Grandchester, su madrastra, su verdadero origen aristócrata y de Eleanor Baker. Con Candy podría hablar de todo y conocía bien sus sentimientos. Pero ahora estaba completamente solo.

Sin embargo Susana, era una chica que lo quería mucho y lo apoyo incondicionalmente en todos los sentidos, cuando regreso de su loco alcoholismo. Fue ella quien lo apoyo, le subió el animó cuando leía las terribles criticas en los periódicos, fue su muleta para poder caminar nuevamente cuando fue vetado de Broadway y salir adelante del abismo que él se encontraba.

Se acostó en la cama recordando su vida en Inglaterra, de Escocia, del colegio, ¡Candy! En esa noche en especial que cumplía un año de la separación de su tarzan pecosa y observando su departamento se sintió nuevamente como un "mediocre alcohólico" sin evitarlo un par de gruesas lágrimas brotaron en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

Así era la manera que lo habían descrito en muchas ocasiones los críticos, los periódicos, la prensa amarillista y que aun a la fecha era todavía la burla en los titulares de la prensa escrita.

¿Qué ha pasado con Terruce Grandchester? – se dijo así mismo acostado en una cama sencilla, nada que ver con su cama en el Palacio de Grandchester – Aquel aristócrata rebelde del Colegio San Pablo, quien salió de su hogar para conseguir sus sueños de ser el más grande actor de Broadway. Aquel hombre que perdió el verdadero amor… por una mujer quien había salvado su vida. – las lágrimas seguían brotando sin poder contenerse. Terry se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al ventanal de su departamento observando una pequeña tormenta de nieve, mientras pensaba en su querida Candy.

Candy ha sido difícil este año sin ti. Prometimos ser felices… estoy saliendo adelante a pesar de los muchos tropiezos que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida. O mi querida pecosa, un año sin verte, un año sin ver esa mirada verde… un año sin ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes y esas pecas. Me pregunto ¿Aun trepas a esos árboles?

_**Hola a todas las personas que aman la historia de Candy, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecer profundamente a las personas que me han mandado un review y también a las que me han puesto como historia favorita y también a todas las personas anónimas que solo veo en números. Pues eso me alienta más a seguir escribiendo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones.**_

_**Espero también que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad a lado de sus seres queridos. Muchas bendiciones y felicidad**_.

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Como todos saben los personajes y la historia original son de Misuky. Los que habrán leído acerca de las traducciones de Final Story sabrán que me tome nuevamente el atrevimiento de tomar algunos pequeñitos acontecimientos de la novela de Misuky Final Story. No lo hago con fin de lucro sino simplemente de entretener. Esperando que les guste. **_

_**FELIZ AÑO 2012. **_

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Ricky se metió en medio de la cama de sus padres. Candy se estremeció cuando los brazos de su pequeño la abrazaba con tanta ternura, ella instintivamente acariciaba las hebras castañas hasta que se dio cuenta que se había dormido nuevamente, abrió los ojos mirando a su hijo, levanto la mirada y vio a su esposo dormido acurrucando a su hija. Se podía escuchar el peculiar sonido del sueño profundo de Terry y de sus dos hijos en su cama. Era música para sus oídos, sin evitarlo una mezcla de alegría y melancolía invadió su corazón, nunca creyó que se casaría con él hombre que realmente amaba y haber tenido la gran bendición de ser madre de dos niños producto de un amor casi imposible.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Diciembre de 1916, Mansión Andley Chicago.**_

Una mujer rubia salía de la ducha, traía una toalla enredada en su cabellera mojada y una bata de baño, se sentó en su cómoda, una pequeña tristeza se asomaba en sus ojos verdes, sin querer abrió uno de los cajones y saco de ahí un álbum lleno de recortes de periódico y fotografías, recordaba que lloraba de impotencia al ver aquellos artículos.

Terry – había dicho la mujer pasando las hojas de aquel álbum – hoy, justamente hoy cumplimos un año en que nos dijimos adiós en el hospital, parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando corrías atrás de mi en las escaleras del hospital, aun siento tus lágrimas en mi cuello desnudo. – vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que en una hora más era la hora indicada cuando su corazón se destrozo en mil pedazos.

Sabes Terry, en este año a pesar de todo… ha sido bueno para mí, ¡Prometimos ser felices! ¿Tú has cumplido la promesa de ser feliz? Yo sé que no, pues los periódicos escriben cosas horribles, sé que ha sido un año difícil, Terry. Sin embargo se que estas saliendo adelante, rezo por ti cada noche… esperando que mis rezos lleguen hasta a ti. Te extraño tanto, extraño tus sonrisas, tu mirada, hasta tu característico sarcasmo – Sonrió tristemente – ¿Qué estarás haciendo hoy, en este momento? ¿Me recordaras como yo te recuerdo? – dejo el álbum en la cómoda y se dirigió a la ventana mientras veía melancólicamente como caía los copos de nieve sobre su ventana.

Al principio me rehusaba leer información acerca de ti, hasta que vi accidentalmente un artículo que me hizo estremecerme entre tristeza, desesperanza, frustración al igual que una enorme ira y odio a quienes publicaban tan terribles críticas del hombre que amo y seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida. – Recordaba que lloraba de impotencia. – Con el paso del tiempo no podía evitar ir cada semana al puesto de periódicos, mi corazón se estremecía cada vez que había un pequeño artículo de ti y comencé hacer este álbum.

Han pasado varias cosas – regreso a su cómoda abrió el álbum y comenzó a platicarle a la foto que sostenía en su mano como si él realmente la escuchara – ¿Te acuerdas de Albert? Pues resulta que es el tío abuelo William, bueno no abuelo ya que él es su hijo, sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando era un niño de 8 años, ¡Terry puedes creer que Albert es mi padre adoptivo! ¡¿Puedes creer eso?

Te cuento que Albert desde la primavera ha tomado su rol de ser la nueva cabeza de la Familia Andley, ha dejado su vida que tanto la apasionaba – le comento a la foto tristemente – la naturaleza, los animales, el bosque y hasta ¡Las peleas! ¿Te acuerdas cómo te defendía en Londres? ¡¿Lo recuerdas? Creo que Albert era mejor que tú a lo que se referente a las peleas – comenzó a reírse ella sola con sus pensamientos – El era también un rebelde y le gustaba de una buena pelea como "tú comprenderás". Pero ya es tiempo de dejar atrás su juventud, su libertad y todo aquello que más le gustaba. Ya no usa más aquellos jeans, botas, o su chaqueta de aventurero, con una mochila cargando siempre en el hombro.

Ahora es un hombre de negocios, con un traje impecable, con zapatos bien lustrados, corbata y estar sentado atrás de un escritorio lujoso adentro de un despacho de grandes dimensiones. Yo sé qué él extraña su vida, sin embargo consciente de su deber nunca se ha quejado. Pues la Tía Elroy le había dado la libertad de vivir y hacer lo que más quería, a pesar que era un joven de la alta sociedad, la tía abuela consintió aquel capricho de viajar alrededor del mundo como aventurero y desde la primavera ya es conocido como Sir William Albert Andley.

Tomo otro recorte de periódico, recorto la nota donde hablaba de él mientras lo colocaba en el álbum que tenia sobre el escritorio de caoba. – Referente a Archie y Annie ambos han decidido entrar a la Universidad en Harvard, viven plenamente enamorados y felices, cuando terminen sus estudios ¡Yo creo que se casaran! Ruego por ellos para que sean muy felices. Patty, mi amiga Patty – otra lágrima rodaba por su mejilla – ella sigue viviendo en Florida con su abuela Martha y sus padres. Ha decidido ser educadora de niños. El amor de su amado Stear aun le duele muchísimo y no encontraba las fuerzas de continuar viviendo ¡Hasta que finalmente encontró el trabajo de sus sueños! Esos niños le dieron las esperanzas de volver a vivir, recibía amor de esos pequeños y ella por su parte se entregaba a su trabajo con tanto cariño. Sin embargo la pérdida de su primer amor no ha podido sanar, quizá en el futuro encuentre la felicidad de un nuevo amor… un nuevo amor aquel que perdió en el frente de batalla.

¿Y qué hay de Candice White Andley? bueno… yo aun sigo siendo la hija adoptiva de los Andley, pase una larga temporada en el Hogar de Ponny, allá con mis dos madres me siento muy bien, el aire fresco, la libertad y tiempo de pensar que quiero hacer de mi vida y futuro. Ahora que sé quien es mi padre y quien siempre me protegió en los momentos más tristes de mi vida no puedo renunciar a él. Porque yo quiero esa figura paterna que nunca tuve en mi infancia y ahora tener a Albert como mi padre me siento la mujer más feliz. El es mi amigo y también mi paño de lágrimas y quien siempre me ha dado ánimos para seguir adelante en la vida.

¿Sabes Terry? – le decía aun sosteniendo la fotografía en su mano – hace más de dos meses me mude a la mansión Andley, pues sé bien que mi ahora padre, bueno a Albert "odia que le diga padre" se siente viejo – sonrió – para mi Albert es mi hermano, no es feliz con su nueva vida llena de responsabilidades. Ha tenido que viajar muchísimo y casi no tiene tiempo libre, pues los negocios lo absorben de una manera terrible… ¡Quiero darle alegrías y apoyo mutuo! Pero al ser sincera conmigo misma, el vivir en el departamento de Magnolia donde vivía antes ya no me gusta, pues me sentía completamente sola… sin Albert o sin ti… la vida ya no es vida.

Candy dejo los recortes y el álbum en una pequeña caja de madera donde guardaba sus más preciados tesoros. Y decidió acostarse, ya que mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para irse a trabajar. Trabajaba en la pequeña clínica del Sr. Martí, aquel hombre alcohólico, ella no necesitaba trabajar pues era hija de una de las familias más influyentes de América. Aun así decidió dar sus servicios sin cobrar ni un dólar y dar aquellas personas de bajos recursos económicos la ayuda que necesitaban. El ayudar al prójimo era lo más satisfactorio que le daba aquella vida de desamor, pues aun tenía el corazón a dolorido. Se maldecía en secreto de haber dejado ir al amor de su vida.

La alarma sonó, era la hora justa cuando corría por las escaleras de un hospital. – Terry prometimos ser felices, en este minuto hace justamente un año. Prométeme que saldrás del abismo que te encuentras. Te amo Terry.

Tres días después Candy, Annie y Patty. Se había reunido para pasar la Navidad juntos en la mansión Andley en Chicago, ellas se encontraban de compras en los almacenes más prestigiosos de Chicago para las compras navideñas.

–¡Mira esta bufanda! ¡Estoy segura que a Archie le gustara muchísimo! – decía Annie entusiasmada. – No, creo que mejor le regalo una loción.

–¿Una loción? Es buena idea – había dicho Patty – pero Annie, ¿Sabes que loción usa Archie?

–No, no sé cómo se llama la loción que usa, pero se como huele, huele muy rico – Candy y Patty se rieron – bueno, no me miren tan raro, ya he cambiado mucho... Ya no soy la misma niña tímida, creo que todas hemos crecido.

–Tienes razón Annie, las tres hemos cambiado mucho – dijo Patty melancólicamente – pero hay que cambiar a un tema mejor ¡En hacer las compras de Navidad!

–¡Si vamos chicas! ¡Quiero comprar varios regalos para Albert, la tía abuela, George, también quiero comprarle un excelente regalo a Dorothy! ¡Así que nos vamos a tardar todo el día haciendo compras!

Una hora más tarde Candy, Patty y Annie estaban probándose vestidos, sombreros, abrigos, guantes, para dama y caballero. Annie como siempre de excéntrica se consintió con un par de pendientes de oro y rubíes que le hacía juego con su nuevo vestido que iba a usar en la Fiesta de Año Nuevo. Las tres chicas estaban en el departamento de lociones y perfumería.

–Señorita, ¿Me podría mostrar las lociones de caballero por favor? – pidió Annie.

–Claro, aquí tenemos algunas de las más exclusivas lociones – dijo sacando el set – le muestro las fragancias estoy segura que encontrara la loción que buscan para darle a su novio.

–Gracias.

–Yo no sé nada de lociones masculinas, si me preguntan a que huele los hombres, no tendría la menor idea. Creo que soy más experta en oler medicamentos – Candy sonrió tomando una fragancia del set. – ¡Dios mío esta fragancia apesta!

–¡Candy! – La reto Annie – ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que una fragancia apesta? – en ese momento rocío un poco al aire – ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Habrá alguien que compre esto?

–Mira Annie, esta fragancia es un poco dulce, igual es la que usa Archie – dijo Patty rociando la fragancia.

–¡No, está definitivamente no es! – Olfateo la loción Annie.

–Estoy segura qué es esta loción, es una de las más vendidas en Europa. – mostró la señorita otra loción y rocío su fragancia al aire.

–No definitivamente esa loción no es pero... – se detuvo un segundo oliendo detenidamente la fragancia – tengo la sensación que la he olido antes.

–Tienes razón Annie, esa loción no es de Archie pero también la he olido, algún conocido la usara.

Candy olfateo el aroma, era inconfundible, esa era la loción que usaba Terry. Inmediatamente sus recuerdos la transportaron a un festival de mayo, a una cabalgata forzada por Escocia, a su primer beso. ¡Dios mío se iba a volver loca de oler esa fragancia!

–Huele muy rico – dijo Candy tratando de sonar tranquilamente, esperando que sus amigas no recordaran a la persona que la usaba. – Creo que esta loción se la comprare para Albert, me agrada. Señorita me podría envolver esta fragancia para regalo.

–¡Candy! – dijo Patty alarmada – ¡¿Ya viste lo que cuesta la fragancia? ¡Es carísima!

–Creo que Albert se merece eso y hasta más, además Patty ¿Cómo crees que yo le compraría una baratija de loción? Como las que hay en ese otro set. – dijo apenada viendo el precio, pues no se le ocurría decir otra escusa mejor para comprar semejante loción. – ¡¿Por qué demonios Terry se tenía que comprar una loción excesivamente cara? Claro se me olvido que es noble – se decía así misma.

–Eso es verdad Patty, Albert ya no es más el vagabundo que vivía en el Zoológico junto a los animales en Londres, ahora es un hombre muy poderoso. Solo la gente sin recursos compra este tipo de lociones. – Dijo Annie tomando una fragancia de otro set. – ¿15 dlls? ¡Dios quién demonios comprarían algo así!

–¡Annie! – Candy vio a su amiga con desprecio – no siempre fuimos chicas de la alta sociedad, la Srita. Ponny y la hermana María estarían muy tristes de saber cómo te refieres. ¡Sabes qué Annie a veces me recuerdas a Eliza! Y sabes que detesto ese tipo de personas.

–¡Candy no te pongas melodramática! Mejor paga la fragancia y vámonos, qué ya se nos hizo súper tarde.

–¡Ahh Patty! En algunas ocasiones Candy me saca de mi quicio, se que ayuda a los enfermos de bajos recursos económico, pero ¿No puede aparta su vida del trabajo con su vida personal? – Comentó Annie cuando el chofer de los Andley dejo a Candy en su mansión y después las dejaba en su residencia en Chicago.

–Annie, ya sabes cómo es Candy, ella siempre ha sido así, altruista.

–¡Sí, lo sé Patty! Pero me hace sentir superficial, ¡Se atrevió a compararme con Eliza!

–No te enojes con Candy, estoy segura que no pensó lo que dijo.

Candy llego a su recamara, dejo varias bolsas repletas de ropa, zapatillas, regalos para su familia, amigos, hasta le había comprado juguetes para sus pacientes, pero una caja envuelta con un moño azul era lo que quería abrir.

Huele a él, es su loción, – Rocío su fragancia en su almohada – Mmmmh – suspiro profundamente – huele tan bien, tan varonil, ¿Oh Terry por qué compre tu loción? ¡Estoy loca! ¿Cómo podré olvidarte si tengo en mis manos tú aroma? Terry. ¡Dios juro que te voy a olvidar! No, a quien engaño, nunca en mi vida se qué te podré olvidar. Siempre te llevare aquí – dijo tocándose el corazón – nunca renegare de tu recuerdo que es lo único que me queda de ti.

_**Navidad 1916.**_

–¡Albert! – Dijo Candy abrazándolo con tanto cariño – ¡Albert, te extrañe tanto! Creí que no llegarías a tiempo para la cena.

–Candy – Albert la abrazaba y la aparto un poco para verla al rostro – pequeña, por nada del mundo me perdería una cena de Navidad y menos si tú estás presente.

–Albert últimamente has viajando casi todo el año, qué casi no te veo. – Hizo un puchero – pero ¿Adivina qué? ¡He comprado una pócima a una verdadera bruja!

–¿Qué has comprado una pócima? ¿Ahora resulta que ya eres una hechicera Candy?

–La otra vez en mí cumpleaños el efecto duro muy poco, supongo que fue porque yo estaba muy lejos, en el lugar de Ponny, pero ahora que estoy en la mansión Andley el efecto va a durar mucho más tiempo.

–¿Qué hechizo me vas a lanzar ahora? Candy. – se puso en jarras.

–Abracadabra, alakazan! Qué mi papito querido, ¡No te rías Albert, qué esto es muy serio! ¿En que iba...? Así, ya recordé, ¡Qué mi papito querido este mucho tiempo con su hermosa hija adoptiva!

–¡Candy! – Gritó – ¿En que habíamos quedado? Prometiste que no me llamarías ¡Padre!

Candy se doblaba de la risa – Bueno, al menos ya no te dije: a mí querido príncipe de la colina. – volvió a doblarse de la risa cuando vio el gesto histérico de Albert.

–Candy, tú sí que no tienes remedio, pero sabes que me gusta mucho verte reír. Ese es el mejor regalo que me puedes dar... Aunque yo sea tu burla. – ambos se rieron.

La Navidad y la Fiesta de Año Nuevo de 1917. Fue espléndida, la casa repleta de las personalidades más importantes, la alta sociedad hacia su arribo en la mansión Andley con vestidos elegantes y los caballeros de frac con antifaces. Sin duda habían echado la casa por la ventana, champaña, langosta, salmón, caviar, vinos selectos y una enorme sección de repostería, orquesta.

Cuando sonó las campanadas dando la media noche todos levantaron sus copas deseando un Prospero Año 1917.

–Candy – dijo Albert al finalizar la fiesta – me temo que tu hechizo no ha funcionado – sin evitarlo el rostro de ella se entristeció.

–¿Cuándo te vas? – Apenas si pudo decir.

–En un mes, tengo algunos negocios importantes que tengo que hacer.

–¿En un mes? ¿Te vas lejos? ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Albert dudo en decirle, pero no podía engañarla. – Voy por tres días a Nueva York, regreso a Chicago e inmediatamente me voy una larga temporada a San Francisco, lo siento pequeña, me encantaría estar más tiempo contigo.

–¡¿A Nueva York? – Preguntó Candy indecisa – ¿Puedo ir contigo?

–¡¿Qué?

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

¿Por qué fui a ver a Terry? – Se dio la media vuelta en su cama limpiando sus lágrimas – ¿Para qué? Aun recuerdo que fui muy cruel y lo lastime meses después, ¿Por qué fui tan idiota? Sé que me odia el Duque de Grandchester y 3 años después cuando me case con Terry me confesó su desprecio y su repudio hacia mí, no lo puedo juzgar como padre de Terry, porque ahora sé qué significa ser madre. Quizá después de tantos años ya me haya perdonado, a quien engaño, tal vez me guarde aun rencor, a pesar de todo, mi relación con él solo hay cordialidad y respeto. Como me gustaría llevarme bien con el Duque de Grandchester.

Eran las 10:00 a.m. y la Familia Grandchester aun estaba en la cama despiertos y platicando animadamente. Candy había pedido a sus doncellas que les subieran el desayuno a su alcoba, pues nadie quería abandonar el lecho. Así que les subieron jugo de naranja, fruta, pan tostado, mermeladas, rebanadas de jamón y queso y pan dulce. Mientras que comían en la cama.

–Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que desean hacer hoy domingo? ¿No creo que quieran estar en la cama todo el tiempo? – preguntó la madre terminando su desayuno.

–¡Qué tal si vamos al río y nadamos! ¡Hace tiempo que no nadamos juntos! – Exclamó Ricky entusiasmado.

–¡Sí! ¡Vamos a nadar al río! ¡Y hacer un picnic también! – habló Maggie emocionada.

–¿Un Picnic? Me agrada la idea de ir de picnic. – Candy se levanto de la cama y fue al baño para arreglarse.

–Entonces vallan a cambiarse y dígale a Diana que prepare todo para irnos de picnic. – dijo Terry con una amplia sonrisa de ver a sus hijos tan felices.

–¡Sí! – Los dos niños saltaron rápidamente de la cama y salieron disparados – ¡Diana! ¡Diana! – Gritaba Maggie.

–Mi lady ¡¿Qué modales son esos? – Los reprendió su nana con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Lo que pasa, ¡Es qué nos vamos a ir de picnic al río! Y mi papá me dijo que prepararas todo para nuestra salida.

–Ya entiendo por qué tanto grito, está bien preparare la canasta de comida.

–Lleva muchos postres y golosinas, un picnic sin postres no es picnic – dijo Ricky con una amplia sonrisa.

Dos horas después ya estaban en el río, nadando con un clima tan agradable de mayo. Los niños jugaban, corrían y salpicaban el agua tratando de mojar a sus padres, pero Terry y Candy eran más habilidosos y los que quedaban más mojados eran los niños. El agua estaba tan cristalina que se podía observar miles de pececitos de colores, Ricky salió del agua y tomo un pedazo de pan en pequeños trozos los tiraba al agua y veían como los pececitos se juntaba todos tratando de comer las migajas de pan.

Después de una hora de estar nadando Ricky salió del agua y se sentó a lado de su madre para ayudarle a poner la comida sobre el mantel, cuando de repente vio a su padre con un caballerango.

–¡Papá! ¡¿Papá, me llevas a cabalgar? – Pidió Ricky entusiasmado cuando vio que habían traído a "Royal King" uno de los caballos de su padre.

–Está bien, te voy a dar un paseo, – Ricky brinco de gusto y uno de los caballerangos se acerco y le dio las riendas a Terry. Él se subió de un brinco y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su caballo y diciendo unas palabras de cariño al oído del animal.

Maggie estaba en la orilla del Río recogiendo conchitas y piedritas para un estanque que tenía en el jardín de su casa pues tenía tres pequeñas tortugas japonesas y al ver que su padre le iba a dar un paseo en caballo a su hermano ella se levanto rápidamente botando las piedras.

–¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Gritó su pequeña hija desde la orilla del río.

–¿Si cariño?

–Yo también quiero que me des un paseo en tu caballo. ¿Puedo yo ser la primera? – pidió la hija con una mirada tan tierna y suplicante y moviendo la cabeza a un lado. Terry se pregunto en sus adentros, dónde demonios había aprendido su hija de seis años a ser tan manipuladora para hacer semejante cosa.

–¡No! – Gritó Ricky molesto – ¡Yo voy a ser el primero! – Miro a su hermana desafiante y después a su padre – Papá ¡Yo te pedí primero si me podías dar una vuelta en caballo!

–Maggie, tu hermano tiene razón, él me pidió primero que le diera una vuelta…

–¡Un caballero! – Miro a su hermano desafiante – le otorga a las damas que sean primero. – interrumpió a su padre antes que terminara.

–¡Tú no eres una dama! Tú eres simplemente mi hermana y ¡Yo voy primero! – la miro furioso.

–¡Y tú eres un hermano odioso!

–¡Margaret! – Gritó Terry – ¡He dicho que tu hermano va a ser el primero! Y después cuando regrese te daré una vuelta a ti. ¿Entendiste Margaret?

–Si papá. – Maggie bajo la cabeza apenada de que su padre la reprendiera.

Ricky pasó en frente de su hermana y le dio una sonrisa burlona mientras Maggie le sacaba la lengua. El caballerango ayudo a Ricky a subir al caballo mientras el chico seguía con su risa burlona y triunfante.

–¡Richard Grandchester! – Hablo con severidad el padre, se acerco a su oído y en voz muy baja para que él solo pudiera escuchar le dijo – sigue riéndote de esa manera y te bajo ahora mismo del caballo.

–Lo siento papá. – dijo apenado.

–Sujétate fuerte, ¿Deseas galopar o trotar?

–¡Galopar! ¡Galopar y a toda velocidad! – gritó excitado.

Terry llevo a galopar a su hijo por la orilla del Río Avon, él estaba tan orgulloso que su hijo ya hubiera perdido el miedo a galopar, y se dijo a si mismo que faltaba ya muy poco tiempo para que le enseñara a su hijo a cabalgar por sí solo. Cosa que Candy le había prohibido hacer, pues aun le tenía miedo a los caballos por lo que le había ocurrido a Anthony, además sus hijos eran aun muy pequeños para cabalgar ellos solos. Así que le dijo a Candy que les enseñaría a cabalgar solo hasta que le perdieran el miedo.

Terry galopaba fuertemente sintiendo la alegría de su hijo, se parecía tanto a él, compartían la misma pasión por los caballos, después de más de media hora llegaban padre e hijo de su paseo contentos, mientras Maggie esperaba su turno y emocionada pidió al caballerango que le ayudara a subir al caballo. Sin embargo ella pidió que trotara lentamente pues aun tenía miedo a la velocidad. Maggie se sentía en las nubes, su padre la abrazaba cuidadosamente para que no se callera del caballo, se sentía dichosa e idolatraba a su padre, era sumamente cariñosa y eso hacía que Ricky y Maggie vivieran peleándose, o más bien compitiendo en tener la mayor atención. Pues Maggie siempre quería acapara la atención de su padre.

Cuando llegaron la comida estaba servida en un mantel tirada en el pasto, entre emparedados y pasteles de chocolates, casi al finalizar el día decidieron alquilar una lancha y dieron un pequeño paseo por el río Avon, el ocaso se veía en el horizonte bellamente, mientras que Terry y Candy se mostraban cariñosamente delante de sus hijos. Habían pasado un día increíble y regresaron a su casa ya anocheciendo, Maggie estaba rendida de tanto jugar, correr, nadar y se había quedado dormida en el trayecto, Terry la levanto con sumo cuidado del vehículo y la llevo hasta su alcoba, la acobijo y le dio el beso de las buenas noches. Ricky no se había dormido y también como todo niño celoso pidió a su padre que le leyera un libro.

–Ricky estoy muy cansado y mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano, recuerda que mañana hay escuela.

–Si te lo hubiera pedido Margaret, no te hubieras negado a leerle a ella un libro. – dijo el pequeño resentido.

Terry levanto la ceja mirando a su hijo severamente. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Richard?

–Nada. – dijo Ricky en un susurro mientras hacia una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación de sus padres.

–¿Puedes creer eso? – le preguntó a Candy cuando salió del cuarto de baño ya vestida con su camisón para dormir. – ya hubiera querido que mis padres pasaran tiempo conmigo en mi infancia, como nosotros la pasamos con nuestros hijos. ¡No tengo la culpa que Margaret sea tan cariñosa conmigo!

–Pero a Maggie no le pones límites y la consientes más de la cuenta, y eso la está volviendo caprichosa y soberbia. –Terry estaba echando chispas, acaso su esposa lo estaba acusando del comportamiento de su hija. – Sabes en algunas ocasiones me recuerda a Eliza Leagan sobre todo en lo manipuladora.

–¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Comparar a Margaret como era Eliza Leagan? ¡Qué joda le estas poniendo a nuestra hija!

–¿No es verdad que la consientes más de la cuenta? ¿Y cumples todos sus caprichos? – dijo ella mirando a los ojos de su esposo y él supo que era verdad lo que decía Candy, furioso salió de la recamara. – ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó alarmada.

–A la habitación de Ricky,

Toc, toc – Adelante – dijo Ricky sentado en su cama, se abrió la puerta y vio que su padre entraba a su dormitorio.

–Creo que alguien se fue sin darme el beso de la buenas noches – vio que los ojos de su hijo brillaban mientras se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba en ella. – ¿Ya tu mochila esta arreglada para mañana?

–Si papá, ya arregle mi mochila.

–Muy bien, porque mañana no quiero escuchar que me digas, papá se me olvido el libro de matemáticas, ¿Podemos regresarnos? – miro a su hijo con severidad.

–No volverá a pasar eso papá. Te lo prometo.

–Eso espero – le dio un cariño en su mejilla– ¿Deseas que te lea un libro para que puedas dormir? – preguntó amorosamente.

–¿No estás muy cansado, papá?

–No, además me gusta mucho leerte – dijo Terry levantándose de la cama yendo hasta un enorme librero donde había una colección de libros de diferentes géneros. – ¿Qué libro quieres que te lea?

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Noche buena de 1916.**_

Era noche buena, ese día los teatros estaban cerrados, toda la gente estaba en sus casas preparando la cena navideña, en la residencia Marlowe, estaba la madre cocinando un jugoso pavo en el horno mientras Susana y Terry estaban haciendo la ensalada de manzana, Susana pelaba las manzanas mientras Terry los cortaba en cuadritos. Una conversación amena y risas se escuchaban en el interior de esa casa.

–Terry – hablo la madre cuando tomo el cuchillo y tenedor para cortar el tradicional pavo – por favor haznos el honor. – le ofreció la señora los cubiertos.

–¡No! Yo no podría hacer eso, yo soy un invitado nada más.

–No importa, tú eres el único hombre que está aquí y para nosotras sería un gran honor que tú cortaras el pavo.

Terry sonrió y no desairó a la señora de la casa. Después de hacer el brindis y los abrazos acostumbrados deseando Feliz Navidad cenaron los tres entre risas, anécdotas e igualmente una que otra nostalgia, pues siempre en esa época las alegrías como las tristezas se intensifican más.

–Hace 10 años que mi marido murió, fueron épocas difíciles – comenzó la Sra. Marlowe con nostalgia en su voz – pero a pesar de todo creo que año con año la hemos pasado bien, - le dio un pequeño golpesito en la mano de su hija - este año sin embargo fue un año muy difícil con muchas tristezas, lágrimas y sufrimientos… pero siempre creo que al final… todo se solucionara y encontraremos la felicidad algún día – dijo la señora con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando al hombre que se había quedado callado por algún tiempo. – Terry, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has pasado las navidades? – pregunto la mujer, pues en realidad ese hombre era todo un misterio en su vida personal y ya que su hija estaba enamorada de él, era ya el momento de conocer los orígenes del novio de su única hija.

–Yo… – Terry tomo un poco de agua mineral pues no tomaba ni una gota de alcohol y suspiro profundamente – supongo que tuve navidades alegres cuando era muy pequeño, pero después tuve navidades amargas y solitarias. – contestó sin emoción alguna.

–¿Tus padres fallecieron? – No puedo evitar hacer esa pregunta, pues sabía que él no tenía apoyo alguno de ningún familiar y al decir que sus navidades eran amargas y solitarias supuso que habían muerto.

–¡Mamá! – Susana le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a su madre, pero ella quería saber como cualquier madre que se preocupa por el futuro de su hija. La Sra. Marlowe al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la relación con ese hombre, pues su carrera como actor había terminado en Broadway y la prensa lo había destruido completamente, no tenía dinero ni para pagar el alquiler de su departamento, el peor del caso es que era alcohólico y sin el apoyo de algún familiar, pero su hija se había enamorado profundamente de él, cuando él regreso después de algunos meses de ausencia, Su pequeña Susana levanto su ánimo y comenzó hacer sus ejercicios, sus terapias, salir a caminar y hacia varias actividades, la sonrisa y felicidad volvió al rostro de su hija. Por algún momento maldijo la mediocridad de ese hombre que en una época había sido muy exitoso. Pero el amor de su hija a él la había cambiado tanto, fue entonces que poco a poco había aceptado a ese hombre como novio de su hija aunque ya no brillara más en Broadway.

–No, ellos viven en Inglaterra, – se llevo a la boca un pedazo de pavo y después prosiguió como si no le afectar en nada la situación actual de sus padres. – aunque con la guerra no sé realmente que haya pasado con ellos. Desde que salí de casa desde el otoño de 1913 no tengo noticias de ellos.

–Supongo que las navidades amargas y solitarias fueron después de 1913.

–No, fueron antes… después de ese año mis navidades han sido… sombrías. – ahí decayó la plática, Terry ya no deseo hablar más del asunto de sus padres y en forma sutil cambiaba el tema. Finalmente la señora Marlowe se dio por vencida y decidió cambiar de tema a uno más alegre.

Ya muy noche Terry se despidió de las dos mujeres y tomo camino a su solitario departamento. Muy temprano en ese día su madre estaba ahí en el departamento con varios obsequios y como siempre cuando llegaba veía a su hijo aun acostado en la cama, no podía aguantarse a meterse en la cama y abrazar a su hijo ya que él no protestaba en absoluto y se quedaban dormidos otras dos horas más.

–Buenos días madre – dijo aun adormilado y tratando de incorporase lentamente.

–¡Feliz Navidad hijo! – lo abrazo nuevamente y le beso la mejilla, pero la mirada de Terry estaba en un calentador portátil a falta de una chimenea.

–¿Qué son todas esas cajas qué hay sobre el calentador?

–No sé, supongo que vino Sta. Clause y al ver que no había ni árbol ni chimenea los dejo en el calentador. – la mujer se rió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Terry como un niño pequeño que le brillan los ojos al ver tantos obsequios y sobre la mesa un rico desayuno navideño.

Otro año más que quedaba atrás – se dijo Terry en año nuevo cuando hacia el brindis y en sus adentros deseo que este año fuera diferente a los demás, deseaba ante todo encontrar la felicidad, de que su corazón ya no le doliera más, que sus heridas cicatrizarán, que ya no sangraran. Le había prometido a ella hace más de un año que iba a ser feliz, y que igual ella cumpliera con esa promesa de ser felices. Miro a Susana al frente de él parada con sus muletas con una sonrisa dulce y en su mano derecha con una copa de vino haciendo ella el brindis junto con sus compañeros de tablas de Dreams. – Sé que este año va a ser diferente lleno de cambios positivos y madurez.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hola a todas las hermosas chicas de este maravilloso foro, esperando que este nuevo año 2012 sea lleno de bendiciones y alegrías, salud y prosperidad. Mis mejores deseos para todas ustedes.**_

_**Espero que les agrade esta historia pues está escrita con mucho cariño, me encantaría mucho conocer sus opiniones, pues siempre un comentario aumenta más la alegría de seguir escribiendo y escribiendo. **_

_**Un beso y abrazo enorme. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

–Niños, ¿Ya están listos? – Preguntaba Candy desde el vestíbulo impacientemente – ¡Su padre ya los está esperando en el coche para que los lleve al colegio!

–Si mamá, ya estoy listo – dijo bajando Ricky rápidamente de las escaleras con su mochila en el hombro.

–¿Y tu hermana, dónde está? – se puso en jarras. – ¡A su padre no le gusta que lo hagan esperar! Y si no llegan a tiempo al colegio, ya no los recibirán.

–Ya estoy aquí mami – bajaba de las escaleras.

–¿No se les olvida nada? – Candy miraba a su hijo fijamente – Ya sabes Ricky que a tu padre odia que se tengan que regresar.

–No mamá, anoche arregle mi mochila. – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y dándole un beso de despedida.

–¿Y tu Margaret?

–Tampoco mami,

–Dame mi beso y que les valla muy bien – los niños salieron corriendo y rápidamente se subieron al vehículo. – ¡Estudien mucho y no hagan travesuras!

–¡Adiós mamá! – ambos niños agitaban sus manitas.

–¿Por qué se tardaron mucho? – Preguntó Terry un poco molesto – ¡Ya son 10 minutos de retraso! Deberíamos de estar ya en carretera.

–Lo sentimos. – se disculparon apenados.

Terry llego derrapando al colegio de sus hijos casi a las ocho de la mañana, salieron del carro y se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla y dándole pequeñas recomendaciones como siempre lo hacía, mientras que la Miss Laura que estaba en la puerta del colegio apresuraba a los niños para que se fueran a sus respectivos salones de clases.

–¡Terruce, llegas temprano! – decía su padre en el estacionamiento del Parlamento.

–¿Temprano? Por poco no llego puntual al colegio, 5 minutos tarde y no me los hubieran recibido – se encaminaban ya por los pasillos para llegar a sus oficinas – y tendrías aquí a tus nietos corriendo y gritando por todo tu despacho. – sonrió irónicamente.

–No estaría mal, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ellos – dijo el duque deteniéndose en el pasillo ya que ambos iban a tomar diferente rumbos – quizá en la tarde cuando salgan del colegio pase por ellos y los invite a comer.

–¿Estás seguro? Por qué después tendrás que llevarlos a sus clases de ballet para Maggie y Piano para Ricky. Y si es así, yo podría hacer otros planes.

–No te preocupes, yo los recojo y los llevo a sus clases.

–Gracias. – se despidieron.

–Buenos días Duque de Grandchester – lo saludo su secretaria.

–Buenos días Lizbeth, ¿Tenemos pendientes?

–El Sr. Steven Crowford lo está esperando en su oficina.

–Gracias, – abrió la puerta de su oficina y antes de entrar replicó – Lizbeth, no quiero interrupciones. Cualquier asunto o llamada me avisas cuando haya terminado mi reunión con el Sr. Crowford. – la secretaria dio un asentamiento de cabeza y el Duque entro a su oficina.

–¡Hola Richard! – Lo saludo su mejor amigo – ¡Hace tiempo que deseaba verte! – Le dio un abrazo afectuoso.

–¡Steven, que milagro! Hace tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas. Pero por favor toma asiento. – le ofreció sentarse en una pequeña sala que estaba adentro de la oficina.

–Ya ves, he tenido mucho trabajo, – tomo asiento en un lujoso sillón de piel – hasta ahora que he tenido tiempo para darme una merecidas vacaciones.

–¿Vacaciones? ¡Qué bien! Yo siempre he querido tomarme unas vacaciones y simplemente no puedo.

–No me sorprende de ti, Richard, siempre sumido en el trabajo, deberías de considerar tomarte un tiempo libre.

–Eso es lo que más deseo.

–Wow ¿Quiénes son estos dos niños tan hermosos? – Dijo mirando varios cuadros en la pared de esa oficina – ¡¿No me digas que son tus nietos?

–Sí, son mis nietos, deberías de conocerlos son un amor y los adoro mucho.

–¿Cómo se llaman? – se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la pared para observar mejor las fotografías.

–Lord Richard y Lady Margaret.

–¡¿Lord Richard? Me sorprende que Terruce le haya puesto a su primogénito tu nombre. ¡Valla que gran honor para ti!

–Sí, sinceramente.

–Tu nieto se parece mucho cuando Terry estaba de su misma edad, ¡Es idéntico! ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó viendo otra fotografía en la pared. – ¿Es tu nuera? ¿Candice Grandchester?

–Si así es.

–Nunca me imagine que tuvieras una fotografía de ella aquí en tu oficina. – se rió.

–Yo tampoco, pero mi hijo Terruce y mis nietos se ven esplendidos. – dijo observando la fotografía, ellos estaban en el jardín trasero de su residencia, Terruce estaba sentado en el pasto mientras Maggie parada atrás de él abrazaba su cuello, su nuera y Ricky estaban sentados igualmente en el césped, ella trataba de hacerle cosquillas a su hijo. Los tres sonriendo y Ricky riéndose, todos se veían maravillosamente, era una foto sin duda muy hermosa y natural sin poses. – Finalmente son una familia y no podía decir que solo estuviera Terruce con sus hijos sin su madre.

–¡Richard! ¿No me digas que después de tanto tiempo sigues odiando a la esposa de tu hijo? ¡Ella es maravillosa!

–No sé cómo responderte a esa pregunta Steven. Candice ha sido una buena esposa y una buena madre, no tengo duda de eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Es una larga historia.

–Historia que sé muy bien de todos los acontecimientos. – levanto el ceño. – llevan 9 años de casados, ¿Aun le guardas resentimientos?

Hemos limando asperezas, llevamos una relación de respeto y cordialidad. Eso es lo más importante por el bien de mis nietos y de Terruce.

–¿Respeto y cordialidad? – Miro irónicamente a su amigo – ¿Terruce conoce tu repudio hacia Candice?

–¡¿Repudio? Es una palabra muy fuerte.

No podía evitar sentir un pequeño desprecio por Candice, ella había significado mucho para él. Pero una vez que la confianza, admiración o simpatía se veían afectados, para el Duque de Grandchester le era difícil recuperar todo ese cariño que alguna vez le había tenido. Lo había lastimado profundamente y eso era una cosa que no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Pero la historia no había comenzado ahí, había comenzado 6 meses antes, cuando él había llegado a América.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Martes 27 de enero de 1917.**_

Había llegado hace dos semanas de Inglaterra, con mi esposa y mis dos hijos a la residencia de Toronto, en Canadá. La experiencia que habíamos sufrido con la guerra creo que nunca se me olvidara ni aun en mi lecho de muerte, mi esposa estaba completamente devastada, gracias a Su Majestad pudimos salir del Reino Unido y refugiarnos en Canadá. La gente cambia cuando pierdes a un hijo o cuando estas a punto de morir… vez todo lo malo que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida, el arrepentimiento me llego de golpe, supe que no había sido un buen padre para ninguno de mis cuatro hijos. Les di todo lo material, pero nunca les di lo más importante; tiempo, cariño ni amor.

Cuando estaba a punto de morir y viendo a mi familia sufriendo, desee ver nuevamente los ojos de Terruce por última vez, abrazarlo, decirle lo tanto que lo amaba y lo arrepentido que estaba. Antes de la tragedia le pedí a uno de mis lacayos que investigaran la vida de mi hijo en Nueva York, suponía que vivía con su madre felizmente y era reconocido por su trabajo como el mejor actor, los diarios más importantes como el New York Times halagaban su excelente actuación aunque tenía trabajos secundarios, luego me entere que había conseguido su primer protagónico, sin embargo su vida había dado un giro de 360°, iba a regresar por mi hijo pero fue cuando la desgracia cayó en la familia, cuando creí que iba a morir desee verte otra vez, decirte que siempre te he amado y siempre he estado orgulloso de ti.

Ahora que mi hijo el más pequeño esta en el cielo, te quiero recuperar, pero sé que tu carácter y tu odio ante mí será imposible. Sé que me odias y que me guardas un gran resentimiento, por eso te deje libre para que pudieras encontrar la felicidad que yo nunca te pude brindar. Pero ahora me duele tanto leer todo lo que se pública acerca de ti en los principales diarios de circulación. No importa… limpiare tu nombre, tu reputación y serás nuevamente digno representante de la Familia Grandchester, sé que me odiaras aun más por lo que pretendo hacer, pero no puedo soportar más tú situación, me duele profundamente que un hijo mío viva como vive ahora. Ya no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, vivirás de ahora en adelante conmigo y algún día espero recuperar tu cariño.

Esa mañana el cielo azul en Manhattan estaba limpio, ni una nube se podía observar, el frio enero aun hacia sus estragos, hacia ya una semana que lo veía a la distancia, supe que trabajabas en un teatro independiente fuera de Broadway, por primera vez desee ver tu actuación, pues había leído que tenías críticas muy favorables, pero desde que te habían vetado de Broadway tu actuación era mediocre. – ¡Maldita prensa amarillista! – Pensé – Alguien poderoso debe de pagarles para que publiquen tan miserables críticas acerca de ti.

Cuando llegue a Nueva York lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a mi hijo de incógnito, me entristecí profundamente, pues la prensa decía la cruda realidad, su actuación no era mediocre, más bien era como cualquier otro actor más del montón, tampoco era mala, pero no sobresalía, no había ese brillo, ni emociones, ni sentimientos, pero a pesar de todo, la pequeña sala de 450 personas se llenaba y aplaudían la obra al finalizar, los espectadores salían contentos. Claro esa gente no sabía nada de teatro, ni de las grandes obras y producciones de Broadway.

Todas las mañanas lo seguía en secreto, su rutina era casi la misma todos los días, se levantaba temprano a las 7:00 a.m., iba a la casa de Susana, ella ya lo esperaba con un pants e iban al Central Park a caminar por una hora y desayunaban en un pequeño restaurant nada lujoso. También investigue la salud y los progresos de la Srita. Marlowe, me alegre que ponía mucho empeño y ganas a sus terapias y a los ejercicios. Sus médicos la habían alentado muchísimo, pues si seguía así podría utilizar rápidamente una prótesis y su vida sería casi como la de antes.

_Sin embargo esa rutina de más de 5 meses atrás en poco tiempo se vería afectada, era hora de que su padre reapareciera en la vida de Terruce G. Grandchester._

Terry había llegado a su departamento para darse una ducha cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta. El hombre fastidiado dejo el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta cuando vio a un hombre alto y vestido elegantemente.

–Hola Terruce, – dijo el hombre nervioso y con una sonrisa tímida cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad de su hijo – ¿Me permites pasar a tu departamento? Me gustaría hablar contigo… claro si tú lo deseas.

La voz del Duque era sumisa y de mirada suplicante, rara vez lo había visto así y Terry no estaba preparado para ver a su padre después de 3 años.

–Pasa, – le dio el paso y el Duque tomo asiento en un pequeño sofá de la pequeña estancia. – ¿Deseas tomar algo? – preguntó más por obligación que por gusto. – Aunque te confieso que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, algo digno de un Duque. – dijo despectivamente.

–Un té de limón estará bien, – observo el pequeño departamento mientras Terry preparaba el té en silencio – ¿Cómo has estado Terruce?

A Terry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, después de tanto tiempo, ni una carta de su padre, ni siquiera preguntando si estaba bien o si le había ocurrido algo y ahora llegaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

–Bien gracias. – fue su ruda respuesta.

–Sabes, hace poco tiempo que hemos llegamos de Inglaterra, con la guerra ha sido todo un desastre…

–¿Hemos llegado? – Lo interrumpió mientras calentaba el agua en la tetera – A qué te refieres con ¿Qué hemos llegado? ¿La Duquesa esta también aquí en Nueva York?

–No hijo, tu madre está ahora en Toronto con tus hermanos.

–¡¿Mi madre con mis hermanos? – ¿Estaba bromeando el Duque acaso? Se pregunto en silencio – ¿A qué has venido después de tanto tiempo de silencio?

–Terruce, en estos tres años que no nos hemos visto han pasado muchas cosas muy dolorosas con la guerra, y en cierta parte estuve feliz que estuvieras aquí en América y no en Inglaterra.

–Vaya que considerado de tu parte, – dijo llevando el servicio de té a su padre, él tomo la taza y la servilleta que le ofrecía, le dio un pequeño sorbo.

–Está muy delicioso, gracias. – después de un incomodo silencio volvió a tomar la palabra – mañana cumples años, ¿Cuántos? 20 años… – esbozo una sonrisa.

–Sí.

–Me gustaría pasar ese día contigo.

–¡¿Pasar ese día conmigo? – Preguntó sarcásticamente el joven. – ¿Desde cuándo te interesa pasar un cumpleaños conmigo? – la mirada de Terry era de dolor y amargura – Sin mas no recuerdo, tú siempre ese día estabas tan ocupado que se te olvidaba que cumplía años, días más tarde o a veces semanas pasaban y tú finalmente te acordabas que había cumplido años y en vez de darme un abrazo y felicitarme, me mandabas a cerrar las tiendas más exclusivas para que pudiera escoger todo lo que yo quisiera. Así era como me mostrabas tu cariño. ¿Y ahora después de veinte años quieres pasar un cumpleaños conmigo? No me hagas reír Duque de Grandchester.

–Sé que no he sido el padre amoroso y cariñoso que te hubiese gustado, pero te he dado una buena educación, cumplía con todos tus caprichos e hiciste lo que se te daba la regalada gana en San Pablo y te daba todo lo que me pedías…

–¡¿Todo? – Gritó indignado – ¡Todo excepto tu cariño! ¡Una caricia, un abrazo, tu tiempo, una salida contigo un quinto domingo, llevarme al Zoo, comprarme un helado, o decirme simplemente un feliz cumpleaños, o un feliz navidad!

–Terruce, no es que te odie o que no te quiera, simplemente que soy ingles y me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos, pero yo te quiero hijo. Aunque casi nunca lo diga.

–¡¿Casi nunca? ¡Más bien nunca me lo has dicho!

–Bueno, – dijo el duque tomando el último sorbo de su té y dejando la taza en la mesa de la estancia. – me encantaría pasar el día de mañana contigo, quisiera hablar de algo muy importante, ¿Me concedes el placer? – Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Mañana no puedo, voy a pasar ese día con unos amigos y con una mujer ¡A quien ella si me ha demostrado que realmente me ama y se preocupa por mi!

–Entiendo, entonces podría invitarte a desayunar en mi suite este miércoles, es algo importante. – dijo abriendo la puerta mientras esperaba una respuesta.

–Lo pensare, supongo que te hospedas en el Plaza.

–Así es, te espero a las 9:00 a.m. este es mi número de mi suite. – le entrego una tarjeta. – Terruce, me dio gusto verte nuevamente.

Estaba completamente confundido, su padre hablaba en un tono de voz calmado y un ligero timbre de arrepentimiento, le había hablado rudamente y odiaba que él no se hubiera sobresaltado como siempre, así podría tener más confianza de recriminarle como siempre lo había hecho, pero ese tono de voz suave no le servía de nada.

Al día siguiente el Duque de Grandchester había visitado a uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, el Sr. Steven Crowford que se había mudado hacía cinco años a Nueva York como médico. Steven era un señor que lo respetaba y se había convertido desde su juventud en su confidente, era de las pocas personas que sabía muchos secretos del Duque y su amistad fue creciendo aun más pues siempre había sido discreto con todas las situaciones turbias que giraba a su persona.

–¡Richard Amigo mío! – dijo este dando un abrazo fuertemente – ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–¡Steven! Es una larga historia que contar – ambas personas se sentaron en un lujoso sofá mientras que el Duque le platicaba todo lo que había vivido con la guerra, y que su familia ahora vivían en Canadá, también le platico los deseos de que Terruce volviera con él pues su situación económica y en lo profesional era desastrosa y como padre no podía soportar más ver la forma en que su hijo vivía.

–Si es una situación bastante triste, yo fui a verlo actuando como el Rey de Francia en El Rey Lear, fue esplendida su actuación y después en el roll de Romeo en Romeo y Julieta, ¡Lo hubieras visto Richard! La actuación la trae en la sangre, ¡Fue espectacular!

–Si tanto que ahora está vetado de Broadway – su tono de voz era de disgusto.

–Realmente no sé qué ha sucedido con Terruce, pues te confieso que no he hablado con él…

–¿Por qué no? Terruce y tú se llevaban muy bien.

–Sí, desee hablar con él, pero en una ocasión llego un paciente a mí consultorio, es reportero del New York Times y justo ese día le había hecho una entrevista a Terruce, me dijo que era una persona muy extraña, no hablaba de su vida personal, estaba frustrado pues no le pudo sacar ninguna información ni al director de la obra, menos a sus compañeros actores. Entonces cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él me detuve, pues podrían investigar la relación que nos unían. Ya sabes cómo es la prensa de metiche, así que preferí no incomodarlo.

–Comprendo. – El duque se quedo pensando por un momento – ¿Esté reportero del New York Times sigue siendo tu paciente?

–Sí, mañana tengo una cita con él. ¿Por qué?

–Quiero saber todo referente a Terruce.

–Tú sabes todo referente a Terruce, siempre lo has investigado.

–Sí, yo sé todo referente a él. Pero quiero saber que sabe la prensa y el público en general referente a Terruce y qué no saben de él.

El duque se había levantado de la cama muy temprano, pues no había podido dormir en toda la noche, hoy vería a su hijo nuevamente, pues estaba preocupado de si llegaría a la cita o no. Ayer había cumplido años, recordaba que hace veinte años era el hombre más feliz y orgulloso cuando le habían entregado en sus brazos a su primogénito varón en el hospital. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto el cariño que profesaba a su hijo? ¿Por qué no decirlo? ¿Por qué había sido un padre tan frío y distante? Se metió a la ducha y estuvo ahí por más de media hora. Se arreglo impecablemente como siempre lo hacía, miro el reloj y parecía que los minutos se volvían en horas pues la espera era insoportable. No le había dicho nada a ninguna de sus empleadas en la suite que ocupaba, si llegaba iba a ser una alegría para las doncellas, verlo después de tanto tiempo, y si él no se presentaba a la cita entonces nadie sabría su sentir, su tristeza.

Eran cinco para las nueve cuando entro al desayunador, saludo a Emilia mientras ella le servía el desayuno, la nueve en punto y ninguna señal, el teléfono no sonaba esperando que en la recepción le llamaran para infórmale que su hijo estaba ahí y que si podía subir. Nada, nueve y cinco miro el reloj y desvió la vista al teléfono, nada, silencio total. Su hijo no llegaría a la cita. ¿Por qué tendría que asistir? Así que finalmente decidió tomar el primer bocado y comenzar a desayunar él solo.

Nueve y diez cuando sonó la puerta de la suite. Y abrió la puerta la mucama.

–¡Ohhh por dios! – Gritó Josefina sorprendida, minuto después ella entraba al desayunador – ¡Duque de Grandchester su hijo Terruce se encuentra aquí! – la mucama se expresaba entusiasmada.

–Hazlo pasar inmediatamente, por favor. – el Duque no mostro ningún sentimiento, pero por adentro estaba muy contento que su hijo si haya asistido a verlo, interiormente sonreía.

–Buenos días joven Grandchester. Es un placer verlo otra vez – decía Emilia tratando que sus emociones no saltaran a relucir, cuando Terry se acerco a ella le dio un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Emilia por un momento se había quedado en shock e instintivamente ella lo abrazaba fuertemente como una madre a un hijo.

–Hola Emilia ¿Cómo has estado?

–Muy bien joven Grandchester, estoy tan feliz de verlo nuevamente.

–Joven Grandchester, su padre lo espera en el desayunador. – Josefina en cambio le dio una sonrisa encantadora, y cuando dejo de abrazar a Emilia, ella también esperaba su abrazo, al cual Terry le sonrió irónicamente y un segundo después la abrazaba y le daba su beso. Cosa que nunca antes lo había hecho "besar a la servidumbre" pero si recordaba que las abrazaba fuertemente cuando era reprendido por su padre cuando hacia alguna travesura. – A un Duque no se le hace esperar. – dijo rompiendo el abrazo

–Voy a verlo – Josefina lo escolto hasta el desayunador de la suite – Duque de Grandchester ¿Deseaba verme?

–Toma asiento Terruce, Emilia otro servicio de cubiertos por favor.

–Si señor – rápidamente puso otro servicio en la mesa y le sirvió el desayuno.

–Emilia puedes retirarte ya, no quiero interrupciones por favor. – dijo seriamente.

–Si señor – la mucama se retiro cerrando la puerta del comedor.

–Creí que no ibas a venir, esperaba recibir la llamada en recepción para avisarme referente a tu llegada.

–No pase a la recepción, llegue y me dirigí directamente al elevador. – comenzó a servirse fruta y un jugo de naranja.

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó sorprendido.

–No quiero que tu nombre se relacione conmigo.

–Ya veo, el Duque de Grandchester con Terruce Grandchester – comentó irónicamente – Podría arruinar tu carrera artística si me vieran contigo. – soltó una carcajada, Terry pensaba que se burlaba de él.

–¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar conmigo? Tengo cosas que hacer. – su timbre de voz era de enfado y se notaba que estaba incomodo con la situación.

–Se que tu tiempo es muy importante Terruce, y me cuesta mucho trabajo conversar contigo, ya que no tenemos una buena relación, pero me gustaría que eso cambiara… no te hice venir aquí a palear, dame una tregua, te pido una tregua para llevar una conversación sin resentimientos, ¿No te gustaría saber que ha pasado con nosotros en los últimos años? ¡Porque yo de ti si me gustaría!

Terry medito las palabras de su padre, si había ido a verlo a su suite porque entonces pelear, "una tregua" Realmente quería saber que había pasado allá en Inglaterra solo por curiosidad, así que se aclaro la garganta y suspiro profundamente.

–¿Cómo han estado… con lo de la guerra? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. Su padre agradeció en silencio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su hijo.

–La guerra ha sido cruel, en todos los aspectos que te puedas imaginar. Sabes cuando comenzó la guerra, la mayoría del servicio… los lacayo, choferes, guardias, poco a poco los llamaban para enlistarse, las doncellas más jóvenes prestaron sus servicios como enfermeras militares. Referente a nosotros… yo estoy trabajando en el presupuesto para que nuestros hombres… les lleguen comida, víveres, medicamentos.

–¿Por qué has venido? Si tu trabajo es muy importante en la guerra.

–En realidad ahora estoy a cargo para llevar ganado, medicamentos desde Nueva York, muchos ganaderos de América están dando a un buen precio el ganado, la gente es solidaria cuando hay tragedias.

–¿Ese es el motivo por la cual estas aquí en Nueva York? ¿Para trasportar ganado y medicamentos para las tropas?

–En parte – bajo la cabeza al plato – tengo tres razones por las cuales salí del Reino Unido.

Terry se sorprendió, el Duque nunca bajaba la cabeza ¿Había huido acaso? – ¿Cuáles son esas razones? – Preguntó interesado.

–Una de las razones más importante es mi hijo Edward, en cuatro meses cumple 16 años, ha dado el estirón, es tan alto como tú, pero robusto. No parece que tenga 16 años – nuevamente bajo la cabeza y después de unos segundo levanto la mirada viendo a Terruce – Necesitan hombres, es claro que lo mandaran al frente.

–No pueden hacerlo, es un lord de 16 años.

–¡Tus primos son nobles! Y muchos de San Pablo han muerto o han llegado mutilados, segados, parapléjicos... – Terry se quedo en completo silencio escuchando a su padre referente a sus primos y compañeros del colegio. – ¿Sabes? – sonrió melancólicamente. – tu madre… puedes creer que tu madre se ha vestido con el uniforme de la cruz roja y ha servido sopa a los heridos en el frente.

–¿La duquesa de Grandchester vestida con el uniforme de la Cruz Roja sirviendo sopa? ¡Eso es algo que me encantaría ver! Si no es porque lo dices tú, no creería ni una palabra.

–Aunque no lo creas, tus hermanos y tu madre lo han hecho por más de 6 meses, estoy tan orgullosos de ellos. – Terry observo esa chispa de orgullo de su padre hacía sus medios hermanos, ese orgullo que su padre nunca le daría a él, y un dolor repentino cruzo justamente en su corazón. Pero este no era dolor… era celos de sus medios hermanos ayudando a las tropas. ¿Mientras que él qué hacía de su vida? Se avergonzó de sí mismo.

–Comprendo, ¿Cuáles son tus otras razones? – Pregunto para ya no seguir escuchando lo orgulloso que se sentía de sus otros hijos.

–La seguridad de mi familia, fuimos prisioneros por tres semanas, vi la muerte de cerca, – eso tomo a Terry por sorpresa, nunca pensó que fueran prisioneros – todos los días en esas tres semanas vi que alguien apuntaba a mis hijos, a mi esposa o a mí, amenazándonos – el duque se quedo callado por un momento y una lagrima salió de sus ojos – Tu hermano el más joven, está muerto…

–¡¿George? – apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre completamente pasmado ante la noticia.

–¡Quiero recuperarte Terruce! En esas tres semanas solo pensaba en ti, de lo arrepentido que me siento, decirte que te amo. – miraba profundamente a los ojos de su hijo mientras le agarraba el dorso de su mano.

–¡Ahhh padre! – Estallo Terry entre tristeza, frustración, coraje, miles de sentimientos se apoderaron de él al escuchar todo aquello – ¡Tenía que haber una maldita guerra! ¡Tenías que haber estado cerca de la muerte! ¡Tenía que morir un hijo tuyo para darte cuenta de los errores que has cometido como padre! – Se levanto de la silla.

–¡Terry, yo siempre te he amado! Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti hijo.

–¡No me digas eso! ¡No ahora! – Gritó horrorizado, sentía que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – ¡¿Dime por qué tendrías que estar orgulloso de mí? ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante cumplido? ¡Soy una vergüenza! ¡No soy digno de ti, ni mucho menos de la familia Grandchester!

–¡Terruce, eso no es verdad! – el Duque también se levanto de la silla.

–¿Dime qué he hecho de mi vida para qué te sientas orgulloso de mí? – por qué demonios le decía eso cuando él se sentía el peor de los hijos, las lágrimas finalmente resbalaban por sus mejillas – Si a mis 15 años era todo un rebelde, me saltaba clases, bebía en las tabernas, me peleaba a menudo, mal gastaba tu dinero en trivialidades. En cambio Edward siempre fue excelente estudiante, ha apoyado a los heridos en frente, ¡Dios Mío hasta la Duquesa de Grandchester! Quien creía siempre que era una mujer déspota y soberbia… ¿Y yo, qué he hecho por las tropas que están peleando en el frente? ¡Es claro que yo no soy digno sucesor de los Grandchester! Edward él si es un verdadero orgullo para ti ¡No yo!

–Terruce, no entiendo porque te menosprecias, tú eres tan valioso como mis otros hijos, quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Eres mi hijo, mi primogénito.

–¡Nunca! ¡Nunca volveré con usted Duque de Grandchester! – lo miraba con dureza – Yo ya no pertenezco más a esa familia. Se me hace algo tan lejano, de haber vivido en un palacio, que ahora lo veo incierto, confuso, como un sueño. ¡Si un sueño! – Miro por última vez a su padre – ¡No pertenezco a esa familia! – Salió corriendo del comedor, abrió la puerta mientras Emilia le gritaba, azoto la puerta y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras.

–¿Cómo te fue con Terruce ayer que lo viste? – Preguntó el Sr. Crowford al día siguiente.

–Mal, me dijo que nunca más volverá conmigo y que no pertenece a esta familia. Se siente avergonzado y que no es un digno sucesor de los Grandchester. – Comentó el Duque tristemente.

–¡Es terrible! Si es así, nunca recuperaras a Terruce, todo lo que ha vivido, todo lo que le ha pasado, ¡Su autoestima esta por los suelos! Es lógico que no se sienta digno de ser hijo de un Duque.

–¡Eso va a cambiar! – Gritó frustrado – No me voy a dar por vencido, ¿Tú crees qué a mí no me duele ver cómo vive mi hijo? Las miserias por la cual está pasando, si realmente no me interesará mi hijo lo dejaría que viviera como él quisiera, ¡Pero me duele profundamente todo lo que gira a su alrededor! ¡Lo amo Steven! Es el hijo con la mujer que ame profundamente, Terruce vivirá nuevamente bajo mi techo y será mi sucesor.

¿Qué piensas hacer para que Terruce vuelva contigo?

–¿Pudiste hablar con tu paciente, el reportero del New York Times?

–Sí, le hice todas las preguntas qué me dijiste que le hiciera.

–¿Y bien, qué te dijo?

–Nada nuevo, de su vida personal es todo un misterio, se sabe del accidente de la Srta. Marlowe y que es su novia, que está vetado de Broadway, lo que se ha leído en los periódicos, lo que tú sabes perfectamente.

–¿Qué me dices de la Actriz Eleanor Baker? ¿Nadie sabe qué es su hijo?

–Hay un pequeño rumor que circula, pero solo es en los pasillos de los teatros de Broadway entre los actores. Que es el hijo secreto de Eleanor Baker.

–¿Entonces lo saben? ¡Maldición!

–Le pregunte al reportero, si era verdad ese rumor, si era su madre Eleanor Baker?

–¿Y qué te contesto?

–Qué es solo un rumor por el parecido entre la actriz y el actor, pero que él lo duda mucho, ningún periódico se atreve a publicar semejante rumor, pues no quieren meterse en problemas legales a difamar a una actriz tan consagrada. Además dijo también, Si realmente Eleanor Baker fuese su madre, por qué no lo ha ayudado profesionalmente o económicamente, pues sabe que vive en un sencillo departamento y que apenas puede con sus gastos.

–¿Solo un pequeño rumor entre los actores? – se llevo la mano a su barbilla como pensando en algún plan.

–Sí, mi paciente dice que igual es por envidias entre actores, pues su trabajo había sido excepcional.

–¡Es maravillosa esa noticia! No sé porque creía que se sabía que Eleanor era la madre de Terruce.

–¡Terruce, ama a su madre profundamente y por nada del mundo le destrozaría su vida! Si se sabe que es madre soltera y que siempre lo ha negado, la despellejarían viva, no solo la prensa, la sociedad en sí y no nada más a ella sino a Terruce también.

–Se me ocurre algo, un plan que tendré nuevamente viviendo bajo mi techo a Terruce, en poco tiempo, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

–Claro, ¿De qué se trata tu plan? – Después de más de una hora en que el Duque le explicaba lo que tenía en mente finalmente dijo el médico – ¡Esta tú loco! ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso? No solo lo perjudicarías a él, ¡Si no a ti también?

–¡No tengo otra alternativa! Lo voy hacer aunque me duela en el alma.

–Richard, no creo que sea buena idea. ¿Qué dirá la Duquesa y nuestro soberano cuando vea todo lo que estas planeando hacer?

–Correré el riesgo ¡Tu no conoces a Terruce! Voy a preparar el plan, yo te aviso cuando sea el momento de lanzar la bomba. ¿Espero contar con tu ayuda?

–Claro, cuenta conmigo. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas hacer. Pero me duele también ver a Terruce vivir como está viviendo cuando él no debería de pasar miserias.

_**Una semana después. Viernes 6 de febrero de 1917.**_

Iba bajando de elevador, cuando la recepcionista del hotel donde me hospedaba me llamo.

–Su excelencia – salude a la señorita – un paquete de Inglaterra ha llegado hace un momento para usted.

–Gracias, esperaba ya estos documentos.

–Me di la media vuelta, a unos tres metros vi a una señorita acompañada de un joven bien parecido. Inmediatamente supe quienes eran, era el Sr. William Andley y la Srta. Candice Andley. Me escondí atrás de unos de los pilares de mármol para que no me vieran, estaba tan cerca de ellos que podía escuchar su conversación.

–Candy ¿Estás segura qué quieres hacer esto?

–¡Claro Albert quiero verlo! Quiero estar bien conmigo misma y dar vuelta a la página y cerrar el libro.

–Está bien Candy, entiendo lo que quieres decirme. Señorita – se dirigió a la recepcionista – me podría reserva dos boletos para la obra Los Miserables. De la compañía Dreams.

–Ese teatro está fuera de Broadway, es un teatro independiente, si desea ver esa puesta de escena le recomiendo que la vea en Broad…

–No señorita, quiero ver la obra Los Miserables de la compañía Dreams, no me interesa si es un teatro independiente. – Hablaba Candy firmemente – En las primeras filas del teatro, lugares preferentes por favor.

–Un momento por favor, – hablo por teléfono – su reservación esta lista para hoy a las siete de la noche, sus asientos son en la tercera fila. Pase a la taquilla para recoger sus boletos.

–Gracias.

¡Dios mío! ¡Candy está aquí en Nueva York que maravillosa noticia! – pensaba el Duque de Grandchester – ¡Y va a verlo! Estoy seguro que Candy me ayudará con Terruce.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

El Duque de Grandchester había recogido a sus nietos al colegio, su abuelo había sido siempre muy cariños con los niños y ellos adoraban muchísimo a sus abuelos. Los llevo a un restaurante y comieron lo que más les gustaba, posteriormente los llevo a sus clases Piano para Ricky y Ballet para Maggie. Al finalizar sus clases el Duque llamo a Terry para decirles que él mismo llevaría a sus nietos a casa.

Candy estaba en la sala de estar revisando unos papeles de la Asociación de la Salud. Cuando escucho que un vehículo entraba a la residencia. Eran la cinco de la tarde, que raro su esposo siempre llegaba a la 6:30 con los niños. Se asomo y vio que el vehículo que se estacionaba no era el de Terry, sino el de su suegro el Duque de Grandchester. Candy se puso nerviosa al verlo, rápidamente se paro en un espejo arreglando un poco su cabello y observaba el vestido que traía puesto. Suspiro profundamente cuando el mayordomo fue a la puerta a recibir al Duque de Grandchester.

Candy se preguntaba porque había venido el Duque cuando él sabía que Terry no estaba en casa sino en el Parlamento.

–Mamá, mami – ambos niños entraba a la casa corriendo y abrazando a su madre con alegría, en ese momento el Duque entraba a la casa – ¡Pasamos el tiempo con el abuelo mami! Él nos recogió del colegio. – Candy lo miraba sorprendido.

–Duque de Grandchester – hizo una reverencia y él le dio un leve asentamiento de cabeza – me legro de tenerlo de visita, por favor pase. Niños vallan a sus habitaciones a cámbiense de ropa y hagan sus deberes escolares, antes de cenar subiré para revisarles la tarea.

–Si mamá.

–Despídanse de su abuelo como es debido. – ambos niños fueron a abrazarlo mientras les daba el beso de despedida e inmediatamente subieron a sus recamaras. – por favor tome asiento.

–No es necesario lady Grandchester. – la voz del duque era muy seria y su mirada tan dura como una roca – Solo deseaba pasar tiempo con mis nietos y le dije a Terruce que los llevaría a su casa terminando sus clases de arte.

–Es muy amable de su parte, los niños lo adoran muchísimo, ¿No le gustaría cenar con nosotros? Terruce llegara en una hora.

–No estoy seguro señora, además Richard y Margaret están haciendo sus deberes escolares. Me retiro, con su permiso. – dio la media vuelta mientras el mayordomo abría la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

–¡Duque de Grandchester! – Candy corrió hasta el vehículo de su suegro. – ¿Por qué aun me desprecia Duque de Grandchester? – el chofer abrió la puerta trasera y él se disponía a entrar cuando Candy le llamaba con ojos suplicantes. – ¿Por qué después de tantos años aun no ha logrado perdonarme?

–¿Por qué? – volteo a verla con desprecio – Porque yo no sé perdonar a las personas que me han lastimado profundamente. Y usted señora me dio la espalda cuando más la necesitaba, me doblegue ante usted, le suplique, ¡Le roge! – la mirada era tan fría como un tempano – ¡Usted le valió un bledo la situación y se burlo de mí meses después! ¿Lo recuerda? ¡Lastimo no una o dos veces, sino varias veces lo que más amo en el mundo! ¡Y usted se salió con la suya finalmente, después de todo el daño que había hecho! ¡Eso no lo puedo soportar Señora!

–Fue hace mucho tiempo – Candy lo tomaba del brazo para que no entrara al vehículo. – era una adolescente, era muy estúpida. Por favor… ahora yo le ruego que me perdone por todo lo que hice. ¡No soy una mala persona!

–Señora, ¿Se acuerda cuando la vi por primera vez pidiendo de su ayuda?

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente como si hubiera sido ayer.

–Le dije… que algún día usted seria madre, y que haría todo para proteger a sus hijos, hasta vendería su alma al diablo para que sus hijos fueran felices. Claro antes usted era una adolescente y como usted a dicho "muy estúpida". Pero ahora usted es madre de dos niños hermosos. Ahora le pido que se ponga en mi lugar, que se ponga en mis zapatos con su primogénito Ricky. Entonces ahí me dirá si es fácil perdonar. – Candy bajo la mano el cual sostenía el brazo del Duque y él entro al vehículo, pero antes que el chofer cerrara la puerta Candy dijo tristemente.

Ahora lo comprendo Duque de Grandchester, – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – y no deseo pasar lo mismo que usted paso con sus hijos, pero ¡Nunca fui una mala persona! Ruego algún día que usted me perdone, aunque sé que nunca lo hará, pues ahora mismo me pongo en sus zapatos y nunca perdonaría a la mujer que lastimase a mi hijo de la manera que yo lo lastime a él. Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué a pesar de todo Terry me perdono? – el chofer cerró la puerta y segundos después el vehículo salía de su residencia, mientras Candy caía hincada llorando inconsolablemente.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Espero que les siga gustado esta historia. Pero soy un poco antipecas, =D Se que a la mayoría les gusta que escriba más de Candy, pero en realidad a mi me cae un poco mal por haber renunciado a Terry si lo amaba tanto. Jejejeje**_

_**Siempre quise imaginarme a Terry casado felizmente y con hijos. Por eso hice así esta historia, pues generalmente las historias terminan cuando ellos se casan. Así que convino un poco con su vida de soltero con la vida de casado, espero que les guste esta temática. **_

_**Quiero agradecer profundamente a las personas que me han escrito un review se los agradezco infinitamente. **_

_**Agradezco personalmente a Lucero, RTH ALBA, kimberly Brower, mrjessk, R.G. GRANDCHESTER, Alejandra, Marce TG 21, Mimie Grandchester, dulce mimis, y nela2307. Y a todas las chicas anónimas. Espero que se animen a mandarme sus sugerencias, criticas, buenas o malas. **_

_**Las vacaciones terminaron y yo vuelvo otra vez a trabajar, así que me va a ser difícil actualizar cada semana, pero hare todo lo posible para no abandonar. La historia. **_

_**Pero siempre un review reanima a seguir escribiendo. GRACIAS POR LEER. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7.**_

–Hola mi amor – dijo Terry abrazando a su esposa cariñosamente cuando llego de trabajar del Parlamento. – ¿Cómo te fue en la Asociación? – le dio un beso amorosamente y ella lo recibió gustosa.

–No tan bien como yo hubiese querido, pero no me puedo quejar. – se aparto un poco de él y lo vio severamente – Por cierto, no me avisaste que tu padre recogería a los niños del colegio. – lo reprendió.

–Lo siento, – dijo él acercándose nuevamente para darle otro beso más apasionado – tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero ¿Ya llegaron los niños o un siguen con su abuelo?

–Si hace hora que llegaron, le ofrecí al Duque si podía quedarse a cenar con nosotros pero tenía cosas que hacer, así que se disculpo.

–Ya veo, voy a saludar a mis otros dos amores. – dijo Terry separándose de su esposa y subiendo las escaleras.

–Si puedes revísales la tarea, aun estoy checando unos papeles importantes – sonrió Candy al ver la cara de fastidio de Terry, pero no tuvo que otra que cumplir con las ordenes de su mujer, finalmente le gustaba pasar el tiempo con sus hijos. – ¡Están en el Estudio!

–Hola Richard, Margaret – entro al estudio y vio que sus hijos realmente estaban sentados haciendo sus tareas.

–¡Papi! – Gritó Maggie dejando de hacer sus deberes para correr con su padre y abrazarlo efusivamente – ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, papi?

–Me fue muy bien cariño.

–Hola papá, – Ricky se levanto de su asiento dio un pequeña reverencia y después se acerco a darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola mi amor – se dirigió a su hijo con cariño – ¿Ya terminaron sus deberes escolares? Porque ya saben que no pueden salir a jugar sino antes terminan con su tarea. – le dio un mimo en su mejilla a su hijo.

–Si papá ya termine mi tarea, nos dejaron un ensayo de lo que hicimos en el campamento.

–Y a mi papi solo me dejaron 10 sumas y 10 restas y un dibujo de lo que más nos gusto del campamento. – dijo enseñándole el dibujo que había hecho.

–¡Muy hermoso dibujo! – Exclamó mirando el dibujo y luego se lo entrego. – enséñame tu tarea de matemáticas voy a revisarte que hayas hecho bien la tarea. – Maggie fue por su libreta y se la entrego a su padre, rápidamente él checo las cuentas – hay dos resultados que están mal, corrígelos Maggie. – le entrego la libreta.

–¿Cuáles son papi? – le enseño nuevamente la libreta.

–¿Esperas qué te diga cuáles son los dos resultados erróneos? – Preguntó Terry irónicamente.

–Supongo que no – dijo Maggie conociendo la respuesta de su padre, pero antes que se fuera a sentar a la mesa donde hacían su tarea dijo – mami siempre me dice cuales tengo malas y yo las corrijo.

–Conmigo es diferente Margaret y le voy a decir a tu madre que no vuelva a hacer eso, cuando tengas un examen tu madre no estará ahí presente para decirte que cuentas hiciste mal. Ricky ¿Tu tarea? – volteo a ver a su hijo.

–Solamente me dejaron que escribiera lo que había hecho en el campamento, no me dejaron otra tarea.

–Déjame ver la historia que escribiste.

–Yo… yo… no todo lo que escribí es verdad… – tartamudeo – muchas cosas las invente.

–No me importa lo que hayas escrito, si es verdad o las inventaste, me importa ver tu redacción y tu ortografía. Para eso les manda hacer historias o ensayos. – Ricky sintió un escalofrió enorme, su padre como excelente lector tenía una ortografía excepcional, temblorosamente le dio su libreta, su mamá casi siempre revisaba sus tareas y ella era más indulgente con los errores ortográficos pero su padre era sumamente severo. – Pásame el lápiz rojo – comenzó a subrayar palabras – tienes muchos errores Richard, ¡¿Esto es lo que pensabas darle a tu profesora? – le mostro su trabajo lleno de marcas rojas.

–Lo siento. – dijo Ricky con ojos cristalinos.

–Cada palabra que subraye búscala en el diccionario para que veas cómo se escribe. ¿Por qué no me dirás como Maggie que quieres que te diga cómo se escribe o sí? – preguntó Terry observando a su hijo seriamente.

–No papá. – a Ricky se le salían las lágrimas de sus ojos.

–Ya termine papi, encontré los dos resultados. – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa – ya están bien las cuentas – le enseño su libreta a su padre – ¿Puedo salir a jugar?

–Déjame verificar si está bien tu tarea – checo las sumas y restas – Muy bien jovencita puedes salir a jugar.

–¡Gracias papi! – Maggie salió corriendo rápidamente del estudio para jugar con sus muñecas.

–Ricky no saldrás a jugar hasta que corrijas toda tu historia – dijo mirando a su hijo mientras tomaba el diccionario y buscaba las palabras con ojos cristalinos, a Terry le dolía tanto ver a su hijo llorando – te podría decir cómo se escriben correctamente, pero esa no es la manera de que aprendas hijo, yo te amo mucho y me duele mucho que no puedas salir a jugar.

–Quería salir a pasear con Aquiles.

–Ya comprendo ¿Y por eso hiciste tu tarea al aventón? – Ricky no pudo sostener la mirada de su padre pues sabía que era verdad lo que había dicho – hagamos un trato Ricky – le levanto el mentón cariñosamente – si tu mejoras tus notas académicas y tu ortografía… para cuando comience las vacaciones de verano que falta menos de un mes te enseñare a cabalgar tú solo y Aquiles será tú caballo.

–¡¿De verdad papá? ¡¿Me regalaras a Aquiles y me enseñaras a cabalgar yo solo? – a Ricky le brillaron los ojos.

–Solo si tus notas académicas son excelentes.

Oh Duque de Grandchester, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… – Candy se lamentaba en silencio mirando los narcisos de su jardín, como desearía que el destino fuese diferente para todos, le dolía tanto la situación de Eleanor, también le gustaría llevar una mejor relación con su suegro, y no solo de respeto y cordialidad… antes el Duque había sido tan amable, tan cariñoso… le llamaba Candy y el mejor cumplido había sido que le había llamado hija… sin embargo, ahora lady Grandchester o señora. Se había olvidado de ese viaje corto de tres días que realizo a NYC pero sin duda el Duque lo tenía muy presente al haberlo mencionado esta tarde, creo que ahí fue cuando comenzó todo, pero la gota que había derramado el vaso había sido 8 meses después.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Viernes 6 de febrero de 1917.**_

–¿Terry qué ha pasado contigo? Hace más de una semana veo un semblante muy triste en tu rostro, cuando ese rostro sonreía alegremente. ¿Qué sucede Terry? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – decía preocupadamente Susana, hacía cualquier cosa para levantarle la moral.

–No puedo engañarte Susana – decía Terry completamente afligido, aunque no platicaba abiertamente de su familia ni mucho menos de su padre el Duque de Grandchester, deseo comentarle el atormento que le aquejaba a Susana emitiendo nombres – Ha venido una persona de muy lejos, ha significado mucho para mí. Sin embargo ahora desea que vuelva – Susana se quedo completamente en shock pero trato de ocultar sus sentimientos.

–¿Y qué has pensado hacer Terry? – Susana hablaba afligida pero Terry no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Susana.

–¡No lo sé! ¿No entiendo por qué ha venido a verme? Cuando creía que ya las aguas estaban tranquilas… ahora su presencia me hace sentirme en medio de un huracán. – Suspiro profundamente y vio el reloj – Debo de irme al teatro Susana, ya es tarde. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de su casa.

Susana no podía creer que Candy lo estuviera buscando y que le hubiera dicho que volvieran, ella había prometido hacerse a un lado. En un impulso llamo al teatro donde Terry trabaja, pidiendo dos entradas para ver la obra, quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas ¿Podría tener el valor de decirle cara a cara que no le quitara a Terry?

–Me podría hacer una reservación para función de hoy a las 7 de la tarde. – Llamo el Duque de Grandchester– ¿Mi nombre? Alfred Bates. En la parte trasera del teatro por favor, si yo recojo los boletos en taquilla. Muchas gracias señorita.

–¡Albert! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con el Sr. Taylor? – Preguntó Candy cuando lo vio llegar.

–Muy bien Candy, mañana a las 10:30 tengo otra reunión con él para que me entregue los papeles ya firmados y sellados. Va a ser un buen negocio, por cierto – se interrumpió a ver vestida a Candy con bata de baño y otra toalla en su cabello – en menos de dos horas tenemos que irnos al teatro ¡¿Y no te has cambiado? – Preguntó con una risa burlona al verla así.

–¡No sé qué ponerme Albert! No quiero verme ostentosa, ni tampoco tan sencilla. – decía mientras le hacía señas para que la acompañara a la alcoba, cuando él entro vio fácil 8 vestidos de noche tirados en la cama.

–Pequeña, ¡¿No te quieres ver ni tan sencilla ni tan ostentosa? – Exclamó viendo la cama, solo iban a estar dos días completos en Nueva York y el domingo muy temprano iban a regresarse a Chicago. ¿Qué pensaba Candy a traer tantos vestidos de noche? Checo los vestidos – Creo que este vestido te quedara muy bien para la ocasión. Es sencillo pero muy elegante y hace resaltar tu hermosa figura.

–¡Albert! – Gritó Candy apenada y los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras le quitaba el vestido de su mano.

–Candy te comportas como una chiquilla en tu primera cita. – Dio una tremenda carcajada – Te dejo para que te cambies, no tardes mucho.

–Gracias Albert, no sabes cuánto significa para mí que estés en estos momentos conmigo.

–Claro Candy, ya es el momento de cambiar la pagina a un capitulo mejor, sin remordimientos y comenzar a vivir una nueva vida.

Candy sonrió, Albert siempre la hacía sentir muy bien, con él sentía una paz interior. Una hora después Candy estaba bellamente vestida con un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo color champan y un abrigo elegante color negro, su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado y su maquillaje era natural. Albert se quedo sin habla cuando la vio salir de la alcoba.

–¡Candy! ¡Te vez hermosísima!

–Gracias, Albert. – Se sonrojo – debemos partir ya, – Dios, creo que las piernas me tiemblan como gelatina, pensó mientras recogía su bolsa y Albert la escoltaba, él traía un traje oscuro con corbata y camisa blanca, dios mío se veía increíblemente apuesto.

Mientras tanto en frente del teatro el Duque estaba esperando adentro del un carro sencillo a que la pareja Andley hiciera su arribo, había pasado más de 20 minutos cuando vio un vehículo elegante llegando al teatro, sin duda era Candy quien llegaba junto con el Sr. William Andley y vio que se dirigían a la taquilla y pedía sus boletos.

–Buenas noches señor, tenemos una reservación a nombre de William Albert Andley y la Srta. Candice White Andley.

–¡Dios mío! Es la primera vez que hombres de abolengo vienen a este su teatro. – Dijo nerviosamente mientras les daba sus entradas – ¿Me permite un momento para avisarle al Gerente del teatro de su llegada para que les dé la bienvenida y los escolte a sus respectivos asientos?

–Es usted muy amable señor – Sonrió Candy y el taquillero le agrado tanto esa sonrisa tan sincera y natural, igualmente el Sr. Andley, ambos eran tan agradables y sencillos a pesar de pertenecer a una familia tan influyente. Minutos después el Gerente estaba con ellos dándole la bienvenida.

–Es un placer para todos nosotros que trabajamos en la compañía teatral Dreams vengan personalidades de renombre. Sin duda los actores se sentirán muy alagados que ustedes vengan a ver su trabajo. – dijo el Gerente estrechando la mano a ambas personas.

–El placer es nuestro de conocer personas tan humanas que estén interesadas en darles oportunidades a jóvenes para expresar su arte y por otra parte al público en general… personas que no pueden pagar un boleto en Broadway tenga la oportunidad de ver este tipo de puestas a precios económicos, sin fines de lucro.

–Realmente estoy asombrado de su manera de pensar Sr. Andley. – Dijo el Gerente sinceramente mientras los escoltaba a sus lugares – estos son sus asientos, Srta. Andley, Sr. Andley espero que les agrade la puesta en escena.

–Un favor, – detuvo un momento al Gerente antes que se marchara – ¿Podría decirle al Sr. Terruce, de nuestra presencia? – dijo Candy nerviosamente dándole su tarjeta.

–¿Usted conoce al joven Terruce? – Candy simplemente bajo la mirada y le sonrió discretamente – no se preocupe, el joven Terruce sabrá que usted se encuentra aquí.

–¡¿Han escuchado? – Gritó Luis entrando al camerino de los hombres – ¡Han venido aquí unas personas multimillonarias! ¡Se dice que son de una de las familias más poderosas de América!

–¡¿En serio? – Preguntó Mark mientras se cambiaba de vestuario – ¡Valla creo que se equivocaron de teatro!

¡¿Terruce escuchaste? – dijo Luis emocionado desvistiéndose rápidamente pues ya se le había hecho tarde por estar en el chisme.

–Si Luis te escuche ¿Dicen qué es de una familia americana verdad? – preguntó Terry con el alma al borde del pánico.

–Sí, ¿Por qué?

–Por nada – suspiro profundamente y el color se le vino nuevamente al rostro – Mientras que no sea algún aristócrata inglés creo que podré sobrevivir. – dijo con una enorme carcajada mientras se maquillaba.

–¿Un aristócrata inglés? ¡Por dios Terruce, no alucines! – y todos sus compañeros de escena se carcajearon.

–¡Terruce! ¡Terruce! ¿Dónde está Terruce? – entro el Gerente al camerino.

–¡Jonathan! ¿Qué milagro que te veo por aquí en el camerino! ¿No me digas que dejaste tu puesto de Gerente y ahora vas a ser algún personaje en la obra? ¿Algún preso? – dijo John con una risa tremenda.

–¡No digas estupideces John! ¿Dónde está Terruce? ¡Necesito hablar con él!

–Estoy aquí maquillándome, ¿Qué se te ofrece Jonathan?

–¡¿No creerás quién está aquí…?

–Si ya supe que hay entre el público una de las familias más adineradas de América. ¿Y eso qué? – dijo Terry sin mucho interés.

–¿Cómo qué eso qué? ¡Han venido especialmente a verte!

–¿A mí?

–¡No idiota! A Mark.

–¡¿Viene a verme a mí? – Preguntó Mark emocionado – ¡Nunca creí qué esto me sucediera, que gran honor para mí!

–Mark, no seas idiota también, ¿Por qué crees que estaba buscando a Terruce? – El muchacho hizo un puchero – me dieron su tarjeta y que estaban aquí para verte actuar "especialmente para ti" – le guiño el ojo.

–No me interesa. – dejo al Gerente con la mano extendida con la tarjeta.

–¡¿No te interesa? ¡Estás loco! ¡Es la dama más hermosa que he visto en mi vida! Ten la tarjeta. Espero que al menos tengas la educación de tomarte la molesta de saludarla y agradecerle el gesto de venir aquí. – le extendió la tarjeta y Terry la tomaba con fastidio, cuando la vio sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas, apenas si podía respirar.

–¿Candy? ¡¿Candy está aquí?

–¡¿Candy? – Gritaron sus compañeros de escena que también se estaban maquillando y otros aun vistiéndose. – ¡Wow! – Gritaron al unísono – ¡Terruce tiene novia! ¡Terruce tiene novia! ¡Míralo hasta se sonrojo el pobre!

–Ustedes parecen niños de primaria. – hizo una señal ofensiva y los demás aun se estaban doblando de risa. Sin evitarlo un momento más Terry se levanto de su asiento y fue corriendo rápidamente para ver atrás del telón. El escenario estaba completamente obscuro y las butacas iluminadas por los reflectores.

¡No puede ser, es ella! Está más hermosa que nunca – suspiro profundamente – su cabello, ya no tiene esas coletas de colegiala, ahora su cabello esta suelto, su vestido… que hermoso vestido tan elegante, tan distinguida, ya no es más la chica revoltosa del colegio San Pablo. Has embarnecido, ya eres toda una mujer. Una Andley sin duda una verdadera Andley. ¿Por qué has venido Candy? – Ella platicaba animadamente con alguien y fijo la mirada a su acompañante – ¡Albert también estas aquí! Gran amigo. Gracias por sacarme de ese abismo en Chicago. No sé donde estaría si tú no me hubieses ayudado.

_Primera llamada_.

El Duque también estaba ya en su asiento mirando a los Andley. Preguntándose por qué estaban aquí. ¿Eran para reconciliarse? Vio perfectamente que Candy le extendía su tarjeta de presentación al Gerente del teatro, seguramente para dársela a Terry y que él supiera de su presencia. Estaba tan emocionado, tan ilusionado, pareciera que la suerte le sonreía al Duque ¡Dios mío, Candy está aquí! Quería gritar su felicidad, su plan que había planeado con Steven Crowford pareciera que ya no iba a llevarlo a cabo. Cuando de repente una mujer en muletas con su enfermera personal llegaban también al Teatro. Ellas se pusieron a una fila delante del Duque, él las podía ver y escucharlas perfectamente.

_Segunda llamada_.

–Jenny es verdad, – dijo Susana tristemente – Candy está aquí en el teatro.

–Susana – la enfermera le hablaba con todo la confianza del mundo y dándole un pequeño apretón de mano para reconfortarla – ¿Cómo sabes que ella está aquí? El lugar es pequeño pero aun así hay muchísima gente.

–Es la pareja que esta hasta adelante, los más elegantes. – la enfermera miraba atentamente las primeras filas hasta que los vio.

–¡¿Es ella? – Preguntó completamente anonadada – ¡¿No me habías comentado que era una simple enfermera?

–Sí. Bueno, eso creía yo, pero no, hasta que leí hace unos meses que ella es hija de una de las familias más influyentes y adineradas de América.

–¿Y cómo conoció al joven Terruce, si él no se mueve en ese círculo social?

–¡No lo sé Jenny! Es algo que me gustaría saber como ella una dama de la alta sociedad conozca a Terry cuando Terry nunca se ha querido relacionar con familias de alcurnia, cuando estaba en Broadway, recuerdo que aborrecía todos esas fiestas y trataba siempre de evitarlas.

_Tercera llamada comenzamos_. – Las luces se apagaron, dejando solo el escenario alumbrado. Comenzaba la obra y Terry apareció en escena como Jean Valjean, su actuación era perfecta, llena de emotividad, coraje, sensibilidad, sin duda su actuación era perfecta.

Dios Terry – pensaba Candy mirándolo actuar – tu actuación es maravillosa, esplendida, realmente no entiendo como puedas trabajar en un lugar así, tu lugar sin duda debería estar en Broadway.

¡¿Pero qué es lo que le ha ocurrido a Terruce? – No podía creer el Duque de Grandchester el cambio de actuación de su hijo, hace un par de semanas lo había visto y no se comparaba por nada del mundo a lo que estaba viendo ahora. Era simplemente magnifico.

¿Terry, sigues actuando solo para Candy verdad? ¡Solo para ella! – Susana se maldecía en silencio pues lo había visto en varias ocasiones y le faltaba emotividad, energía en el escenario. – Solo Candy hará que brilles nuevamente en Broadway. – lloraba en silencio mientras estrujaba su vestido con sus manos. – ¡¿Qué tiene ella Terry? ¿Dime? ¿Dime por qué solo cuando ella está aquí sacas a relucir tu excelente actuación? ¡Eres maravilloso Terry! Te amo tanto que no puedo creer que tu corazón a pesar del tiempo y la distancia aun le pertenezca a ella. – Se limpio las lágrimas cuando prendieron las luces del intermedio de la obra.

–¡Señorita Susana actúa maravillosamente Terry! Había escuchado críticas terribles acerca de él. Quizá yo no sepa nada de teatro pero a mí me pareció esplendido. – miro a la chica y vio que se limpiaba las lágrimas. – ¿Está muy emotiva verdad? A quien no le saldrían las lágrimas de verlo actuar como ha actuado. – el Duque de Grandchester escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que le decía la enfermera. También escuchaba los comentarios de otras personas todos alabando la actuación de su hijo.

–Pequeña, – sonreía Albert – sin duda Terry sigue siendo el mismo hombre de antes, yo nunca lo había visto actuando… sino hasta ahora y es simplemente maravilloso. – _en realidad Albert si lo había visto actuar, pero en una forma reprobable, como un completo alcohólico en una carpa de mala muerte, a Candy le había llevado ahí con mentiras para que lo viera y como gran persona y bondadosa que era Candy seguramente lo sacaría del abismo que se encontraba Terry atrapado, pero cual había sido la sorpresa que se llevo Albert, Candy no se había acercado a él, y antes de finalizar la función había abandonado el teatro. Albert no creía que Candy dejara a Terry a su suerte, ¿Por qué no se había acercado a él? ¿Por qué no ayudar a un amigo en desgracia? Albert al día siguiente lo había visto otra vez en un bar completamente borracho pero ahora él si se había acercado a Terry para que Terry hiciera frente a su alcoholismo, recordó haberle dado un par de puñetazos y volverlo en sí con un balde de agua fría y aconsejarlo que volviera a ser la misma persona que había conocido en Londres. _

–¡¿Verdad que si Albert? ¡¿Verdad qué es maravilloso Terry? ¡Yo no entiendo por qué la prensa es tan… tan horrible de seguir publicando tantas mentiras! ¡Estaba segura que la prensa escribía puras idioteces! Terry sigue siendo deslumbrante. Me alegra mucho haber venido, así yo puedo continuar con mi vida sin resentimientos ni culpas.

–¡Terry! ¡Nunca te habíamos visto actuar como actuaste ahora! ¡Recuperaste el brillo que tenias muchacho! – El director y sus compañeros todos lo felicitaban.

–¿Es esa chica verdad? Candy Andley. – Decía su compañero de tablas Mark – ¿Quieres impresionarla? – sonreía pícaramente mientras le daba un codazo.

–Mark pareces niño, deja de comportarte así.

–Todos listos, en cinco minutos entramos en escena. – dijo un asistente.

–Bob, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor enorme? – el asistente lo miro complaciente. – ¿Podrías decirle al Sr. y a la Srta. Andley si me podrían esperar en el Lobby del teatro mientras me cambio y así la sala también se vacía? – Bob solo abría la boca enorme – ¡Solo para agradecer el gesto que hayan venido a ver la obra! ¡No sean mal pensados todos! – Miro a todos sus colegas mientras le lanzaban miradas picaras y una que otra carcajada.

–A mi me late que Terruce se la quiere ligar. – dijo Luis codeando a John.

–Ustedes son tan infantiles. – todos se rieron y comenzó el segundo acto de la obra y finalmente termino la obra y todos dieron una ovación de pie por más de cinco minutos.

Terry estaba realmente orgulloso, tan feliz, tanto que no cabía de la emoción mientras daban la reverencia al público por sus aplausos. Terry miraba con un brillo especial a Candy.

–Señorita, Señor Andley – dijo el asistente Bob cuando el telón cerró por última vez y la gente comenzaba a salir del teatro. – el joven Terruce me pidió si podrían esperarlo en el lobby del teatro, pues desea agradecerle personalmente la atención de haber venido.

–Claro que estaré encantada de verlo en el lobby del teatro, muchas gracias por el mensaje.

Susana como el Duque había observado que un empleado del teatro se acercaba a ellos suponiéndose que Terry deseaba hablar con ellos, como aquí los camerinos eran comunes y no privados supusieron que los verían en el lobby del teatro. Susana salió rápidamente con la enfermera y se escondieron en los baños, el lobby era muy pequeño y unas cuantas bancas había ahí, espero aproximadamente 15 minutos y se asomo por la puerta del baño, la sala está vacía, bueno solo había un señor sentado leyendo el periódico, Candy y el Sr. Andley estaba sentados en otra banca.

–¡Hola pecosa! – llegaba Terry con una agradable sonrisa, Candy se volteo y en un impulso se levanto rápidamente del asiento y fue a abrazarlo.

–¡Terry! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y aun sigues siendo un muchacho malcriado. – dejo el abrazo para verlo al rostro y después sonrió por la mueca que hacía Terry al decirle malcriado.

–¡Hola Terry! – Saludo Albert dando un fuerte apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo afectuoso – ¿Aun te acuerdas de los viejos amigos en Londres?

–¡Albert! ¡Candy! Estoy realmente muy contento de verlos otra vez.

–Desde Londres que no te había visto – Terry le dio una sincera mirada de agradecimiento al saber que Albert no le había dicho a Candy que lo había visto en un estado lamentable cuando estuvo en Chicago. – ni había tenido la oportunidad de verte actuar y eres… ¡Maravilloso!

–Gracias Albert, haces que me sonroja, hace tiempo que no tenía críticas positivas y siempre es agradable escuchar una sincera. – pero por adentro Terry sentía el por qué había hecho una magnifica presentación, la chica por el cual latía su corazón estaba ahí presente, serena, tranquila, sonriente, con porte distinguido y natural, en cambio él se sentía un manojo de nervios.

–Sin duda la prensa está completamente ciega. – Comentó Candy tratando de controlar sus nervios y sentimientos, ella deseaba tanto verlo para saber que él estaba bien, pero por ningún motivo pondría su corazón en peligro, había ido con la finalidad de hablar como buenos amigos que recordaran los buenos tiempos y cerrar el capítulo con Terry. Pues en cierta parte se sentía culpable, se había ido en una noche de invierno sin siquiera verle otra vez a los ojos y huido como una cobarde, le agradecería los buenos momentos que pasaron y le desearía muchísima suerte en el futuro.

–Pero díganme ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa de verlos aquí! ¿Se van a quedar algún tiempo en Nueva York?

–Estamos por poco tiempo – tomo la palabra Albert a ver que Candy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos – el domingo en la mañana a las 10:00 a.m partimos a Chicago nuevamente.

–¡¿El domingo en la mañana? ¡Pasado mañana! ¿Por qué se van tan rápido? – dijo tristemente.

–En realidad es un viaje de negocios, pero siempre hay tiempo para visitar a un viejo amigo de Londres.

–Esperaba platicar con ustedes, – comento desanimadamente – en otro sitio, en otro lugar, tranquilamente.

–¡¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana en el hotel donde nos hospedamos? – Exclamó Candy emocionadamente – Y desayunamos tranquilamente en la suite y platicamos de los viejos tiempos y de cómo nos ha ido.

–¡Es una buena idea Candy! ¿Y en dónde se hospedan?

–En el Hotel Plaza.

–¡¿En el Plaza? – Se sorprendió al escuchar dicho hotel, hotel donde se hospedaba su padre, que mala pata. – ¡¿Qué no hay otro maldito hotel que no sea en el Plaza?

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en el Plaza? Este es nuestro número de suite. – dijo Albert entregándole la tarjeta, Terry la tomo en su mano observando el numero, ¡Dios mío están al lado de la suite de mi padre! ¡Qué suerte la mía!

–Pensándolo bien porque no desayunamos en el restaurante del hotel. – sugirió Terry.

–¿En el restaurante? – Preguntó Candy perpleja – Creí que querías un poco de tranquilidad, igual llegan admiradoras tuyas a pedirte autógrafos.

–Eso es algo imposible pecas, ya que muchos piensan que estoy retirado del teatro. – se rió, sus risas llenaban el pequeño lugar del lobby.

–Bueno Terry nos despedimos, – le tendió la mano, sin desearlo ambos se vieron a los ojos, en esa mirada existía mucho amor que Albert pudo identificar muy bien, pero antes que las miradas se intensificaran más decidió Albert romper aquel hechizo, pues no deseaba que Candy saliera lastimada.

–Terry, – le tendió mano Albert – ha sido un placer verte y mañana te esperamos a desayunar, no faltes.

–Por nada del mundo faltaría Albert. Y gracias por venir a verme.

–¿Terry no quieres que te llevemos a tu departamento? – pregunto Candy.

–No, gracias pecosa… tengo otras cosas que hacer, agradezco su oferta.

–¡Terry! Nunca cambiaras y menos con una dama como yo – se rió y salió del lobby mientras su vehículo ya los esperaba en la salida del teatro.

Susana lloraba atrás de la puerta del baño, nunca había visto a Terry reír como reía, su sonrisa era deslumbrante y había actuado como solía actuar en Broadway. Salió del baño cuando vio que la pareja y Terry salían del teatro. Se limpio las lágrimas y suspiraba profundamente.

–Jenny vamos a casa, ya es tarde.

Así que la Srta. Marlowe también se había quedado para escuchar a Terry. – Pensaba el Duque aun sosteniendo el periódico – Pobre muchacha, se ve que ama profundamente a mi hijo, es una bendición que Terry no esté enamorado de ella.

–Steven, el plan se llevara a cabo… – decía el Duque hablando por teléfono una hora después. – pero quiero que en este momento lo cites para que le pagues a este reportero la cantidad que te dije y que firme un contrato de confidencialidad, es posible que no tengamos que recurrir al plan que teníamos pensado, por ese motivo quiero confidencialidad en el asunto. Puesto que mañana tratare de verme con Candy y pedirle su ayuda, estoy segura que ella acedera, puesto que ella lo ama profundamente.

–¿Candy? – Preguntó Steven desde el otro lado de la línea. – ¿Quién es Candy?

–Es la chica que Terry estaba perdidamente enamorado desde que se conocieron el en Colegio, en San Pablo. Es hija de una de las familias más influyentes en América y su familia es de origen escocesa. Es heredera de los Andley. Y como veraz Terruce la ama muchísimo, y es la candidata perfecta para mi hijo, heredero de mi ducado.

–¿Candy? ¿Te refieres a Srta. Candice Andley? ¡Ya sé quien es! Valla pero si la mujer es una belleza y multimillonaria.

–¿Comprendes lo qué te quiero decir? Terry hará todo por reconquistar a Candy y así accederá a regresar, no puede estar viviendo en esa situación tan vergonzosa para cortejar a una Andley.

–Ahora entiendo este nuevo plan tuyo, ¡Y es mejor que el otro que tenias planeado! Pero ¡Dios mío Grandchester eres brillante! Terry no se negara a juntar riquezas y linajes como otros aristócratas que conozco plenamente. ¿Pero Candy? No es muy informal de tu parte dirigirte así.

–¡Es que la quiero muchísimo a esta chica! Ha sido la felicidad de Terry, su pilar, su levantamiento, ¡Deberías de a verlo visto hoy Steven! ¡Fue magnífico! Ya siento a Candy como de mi familia, ella sin duda será mi hija política, ni nuera y favorita. – decía el Duque entusiasmado.

–¡Valla, sorpresa! Me alegro que esta vez Terruce se haya fijado en una chica a la cual apruebes y des tu consentimiento, tú sabes de los matrimonios arreglados y sin amor en nuestro status Social como "tú comprenderás", estoy feliz que apruebes esa relación con la Srta. Candice Andley.

–¡Candy! ¡Simplemente Candy! ¿No crees qué es un lindo nombre?

–¡Valla Richard! Ni así te diriges a tu hijo con tanto cariño, ¿Y por qué a él no le dices Terry en vez de Terruce? Si yo fuera tu hijo me pondría celoso. – ambos se carcajearon.

–Sr. Andley, ¿Mesa para dos? – Preguntó el mesero al día siguiente.

–No, estamos esperando a otra persona, mesa para tres por favor – Pidió Albert.

–Por aquí señor, señorita. – el mesero los escolto hasta su mesa.

–Yo hubiera preferido desayunar en la suite, aquí hay mucha gente y quería platicar más tranquilamente con Terry. – dijo enojada Candy sentándose en la silla.

–Yo sinceramente agradezco que Terry haya querido desayunar en el restaurante, pues a la 10:30 tengo una cita con los inversionistas y es posible que te hubieras quedado a solas con Terry en la suite. – sonrió pícaramente. – y creo que eso no me hubiese gustado.

–Albert, no hagas ese tipo de bromas conmigo. – se le subieron los tonos al rostro, estaba tan roja como un betabel.

–Susana debo de irme, tengo una cita muy importante a unas cuadras de aquí. No puedo llevarte a tu casa hoy, pero no te preocupes – detuvo un taxi.

–¿Piensas dejarme sola en un taxi? ¿No me llevaras a casa?

–Lo siento Susana hoy no, ¿Disculpe? – Se dirigió al chofer del taxi – ¿Podría llevar a esta dama a este domicilio? – le dio una tarjeta y dinero para pagar el servicio. – Te veo en la tarde antes de la obra o si no llego te veré mañana en la mañana – le dio un beso en la mejilla y la metió al taxi.

–Nos vemos Terry, cuídate mucho. – dijo esta desilusionada pues esperaba que la caminata por el Central Park como siempre lo hacían apartara sus pensamientos de Candy pero todo había sido inútil.

A tres cuadras estaba el Hotel Plaza así que se echo a correr, ya era la hora que se habían citado. – demonios desde que había llegado a América pareciera que eso de puntualidad inglesa se le había olvidado por completo.

–¿Se le ofrece algo caballero? – Dijo el mesero que estaba en la entrada del restaurante despectivamente mirando la vestimenta del joven, y como había corrido tres cuadras, sudaba.

–Si tengo una cita con el Sr y Srta. Andley. – jadiaba.

–Dudo mucho que una persona como usted – dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo – tenga una cita con tan distinguida familia. Por favor este es un restaurante de prestigio, hágame el favor de retirarse.

–Puede llamar a Albert y a Candy para que les confirme de mi llegada – el mesero lo miro incrédulamente, como osaba usar el nombre de pila de los señores Andley

–¡Claro que no haré! Retírese inmediatamente. – lo iban a sacar cuando vio de lejos la mesa que ocupaban.

–¡Candy, Albert! – Gritó Terry y voltearon los jóvenes pues ya lo estaban esperando desde hace más de 10 minutos.

–¡Terry! Creí que ya no vendrías. – saludo alzando su mano para que fuera hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

–En realidad no me dejaban pasar. – dijo mirando Terry con ojos furiosos al mesero que estaba a lado de él sujetando su brazo.

–El señor viene con nosotros, lo hemos invitado y ¡Deseo que lo traten con el respeto que se merece un gran amigo mío! – Comentó Albert seriamente enojado y los dos meseros se retiraron ofreciendo una disculpa.

–Supongo que hubiera sido mejor desayunar en la suite. – dijo Terry tomando asiento. – lo que hace el dinero… creo que los papeles se invirtieron. Antes me trataban como un caballero de abolengo y ahora me tratan por un pordiosero.

–Ohhh Terry no digas eso, – Candy trato que su pulso no sufriera cambio alguno mientras ordenaba, ohh que difícil es estar tan cerca de él y no poder decir tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Hablaron animadamente como buenos amigos, Albert le platico lo que le había sucedido regreso de África y como con la ayuda de Candy pudo recuperar la memoria, desafortunadamente desde que había recuperado la memoria sus vacaciones de viajar por el mundo como un vagabundo se había terminado. – dijo con una mueca de fastidio que hizo reír a los presentes. – ¡Mírame Terry, ahora hasta visto traje de diseñador! ¡¿No es irónico?

Candy platico acerca de su futuro, de que estudiaría para tener la maestría de pediatría, pues trabajar con niños era lo que más le gustaba, también hablo de sus primos, Archie y Annie estaban estudiando en la Universidad de Harvard y terminando sus estudios iban a casarse. Estaba Candy tan emocionada contando y hablando de sus planes para el futuro y vida, que entre "líneas" no directamente le decía a Terry que estaba feliz y plena con su trabajo, aunque no hablo de algún romance o amor en puerta. Y Terry no pregunto.

Ahora era el turno de Terry. Terry platico referente a los avances de Susana, de que cada mañana salían a caminar por el Central Park para ejercitar sus músculos y que en poco tiempo ella usaría una prótesis. Albert y Candy se sintieron muy orgullosos y felices por Susana. Sin embargo no platico mucho de su trabajo, pues desanimadamente decía: ustedes ya saben donde trabajo, que obra estoy montando y referente a su actuación…. evito mencionarlo pues sabía que él no daba el 100% como en esta ocasión había sucedió. – algo le decía a Candy que Terry no era tan feliz y seguramente se avergonzaba de trabajar ahí fuera de Broadway. Sin embargo el optimismo de Candy hizo que le levantara el ánimo como siempre lo hacía.

–¡Oh Terry debes de estar muy orgulloso de que tu talento sea apreciada por muchísima gente que no puede pagar un boleto en Broadway! ¡Qué pueda apreciar realmente el arte y la belleza del teatro! ¡Qué mejor dicha actuar para personas que no sean como nuestra clase social! Superficiales y prepotentes. Hasta los meseros de aquí se creen la gran cosa. – los tres se rieron y Terry supo entonces porque se había enamorado de Candy, Candy había sido completamente diferente a las damas de la alta sociedad y sentía que ella sin duda alguna era como su alma gemela, alma que no podrían estar juntos.

–¡Candy! Siempre que hacía una obra de beneficencia para los niños pobres de la ciudad esperaba que las puertas del teatro se abrieran al público en general. Pues odiaba ver los carruajes elegantes llegando con otra celebridad más, ya que en el segundo piso estaba completamente vacío mientras que afuera del teatro muchísima gente queriendo ver la obra.

–¡Te lo digo Terry! ¡Qué tú y yo somos como almas gemelas ayudando siempre al prójimo! Tú en Dreams y yo en la Clínica Feliz, ayudando a los más necesitados. – en eso sus ojos chocaron entre sí, mirada zafiro con mirada esmeralda, miles de emociones y sentimientos llegaron a sus corazones, no supieron cómo o porque pero Terry le había tomado la mano a Candy y ella no la había apartado, él iba a confesar sus sentimientos cuando de repente una persona llego a interrumpirlos y ambos apartaron la mano, la una de la otra y las miradas se desviaron a otra parte.

–Hola hijo ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! – Terry se quedo en shock cuando vio a su padre parado ahí en su mesa, ¡Dios mío lo que le faltaba! ¿Qué demonios hacia el Duque de Grandchester en el restaurante del hotel? Si él siempre desayunaba en su elegantísima Suite Royal Plaza, la más grande y la más exclusiva suite del Hotel. – ¿Me presentaras a tus amigos? – Preguntó el Duque con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Albert, Candy – titubeó Terry – el Duque de Grandchester. – Su padre se quedo mirando atónito ante aquella presentación. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hijo con la educación? No para él, sino para sus invitados.

–Sr. Andley – le extendió la mano para saludarlo y posteriormente tomo la mano de Candy – Srta. Andley mucho gusto en conocerla. – le guiño el ojo en complicidad y Candy entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir el padre de Terry.

–¡Duque de Grandchester! ¡Qué honor de conocer al padre de Terruce! – Candy le dio una enorme sonrisa que derritió al hombre.

–El honor es mío. – le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano como todo un caballero.

–Por favor ¿Gusta tomar asiento y acompañarnos? – dijo Candy haciendo una seña a un asiento vacío.

–¡No¡ ¡El no puede estar aquí! – Exclamó Terry enojado.

–¡Terry! – solo pudo pronunciar esa palabra Candy, al ver los ojos encendidos de Terry, no entendía por qué a pesar del tiempo y la distancia aun Terry odiaba profundamente a su padre, cuando su padre le había dado la libertad de hacer sus sueños realidad y no obligarlo a que regresara a Inglaterra.

–Tengo una cita a las 11:00 a.m, pero es muy temprano aun – el Duque se hizo el desentendido de la reacción de Terry – si no les molesta estaría encantado de compartir mesa con ustedes. – Terry trago en seco. No podía creer su mala suerte.

–Srta. Andley ahora la recuerdo – sonrió – usted estudiaba en el Real Colegio de San Pablo y fue una gran amiga de mi hijo. Me hubiese gustado conocerla en esa época.

–Así es Duque de Grandchester, pero por favor llámeme Candy. – pidió ella amablemente.

–Candy, – comenzó el Duque – me siento terrible, pude haberla ayudado con el problema que tuvo en el colegio.

–Eso es cosa del pasado.

–¡Ohh padre! ¡¿Tú sentirte terrible? Por dios no me hagas reír, ¡Tú no lamentas nada! – Exploto Terry al escuchar tanta barbaridad por parte de su padre.

–Terry no le hables así a tu padre. – Candy se quedo perpleja de cómo le hablaba a su padre, y mirando temerosamente al Duque pues Terry le estaba alzando la voz en un lugar público.

–Hay muchas cosas que desearía cambiar… – el Duque se dirigió a Albert tratando de ignorar el estallido de furia de su hijo – me arrepiento de muchas cosas que hice en el pasado y una de las cosas más principales de las que siempre me arrepentiré fue de no haber ayudado a Terruce cuando me pidió de mi ayuda para salir del problema de aquella trampa que les tendieron – le tomo la mano en un gesto amistoso – Candy y que yo le negué rotundamente. ¿Espero que algún día me llegaras a perdonarme Candy?

¿Estaba bromeando el Duque? ¡El Duque pidiendo disculpas cuando él nunca en su vida escuchaba decir semejante cosa a nadie! Su orgullo, su altanería, su soberbia, ¡Un aristócrata rebajarse a una plebeya! Pues el Duque sabía muy bien el origen de Candy y que no era una verdadera Andley y aunque así lo fuese él no permitía decir semejante cosa aun si sabía que estaba equivocado. Cuantas veces había hecho sufrir a su madre, y cuantas veces le había dicho un lo siento, cuantas veces lo había hecho sufrir a él también a lo largo de su infancia y adolescencia cuantas veces le dijo un lo siento, una simple disculpa, y aunque lo hubiera hecho el daño estaba ya hecho. Entonces comprendió el plan de su padre, al ver como el Duque tuteaba a Candy cuando él nunca en su vida tuteaba a las personas excepto a unos cuantos amigos confidentes del Duque. Pero él no caería en su trampa para hacerlo regresar a vivir nuevamente con él.

–Duque de Grandchester, no debe de pedirme disculpas…

–¡Ohh por favor Candy! – dijo alzando la voz aun más fuerte. – ¡No le creas ni una palabra a este hombre! ¡Él no tiene escrúpulos!

–Terruce esta es la segunda vez que me faltas al respeto – dijo calmadamente y tratando de controlar su temperamento pues no deseaba armar un escándalo en pleno restaurante – y no voy a tolerarlo una tercera, la gente del restaurante nos está mirando – dijo mirándolo severamente y como si en la mirada se lo quisiera comer vivo.

Albert, simplemente se quedaba mirando atónitamente del comportamiento de Terry en un lugar público, que Terry no se daba cuenta del espectáculo que estaba haciendo y que toda la gente los estaba mirando. Albert deseo esconderse debajo de la mesa pues no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, si ayudar a su amigo o darle una bofetada por lo que estaba haciendo. De repente sentía algunos flashes o luces pero estaba en completo en shock al igual que Candy pues la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

–¡¿No sé qué tratas de hacer con esto Duque de Grandchester? Pero no pienso caer en tu maldita trampa, ¡Te conozco perfectamente y a mí no me engañas con tus falsas disculpas y tu asqueroso arrepentimiento!

El Duque estaba realmente furioso, ¿Qué trataba de ganar su hijo con ridiculizarlo frente a las demás personas? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle de esa manera? Cuando de repente sonó una tremenda bofetada que dejo perplejos a Candy y Albert. Candy iba a decir algo pero Albert la detuvo con un gesto y una mirada que era mejor no meterse.

–¡Terruce! – Gritó el Duque – ¡No voy a permitir que me vuelvas a hablar así! – Albert y Candy en shock completo, solo sintiendo las miradas de todos los comensales y meseros que volteaban a verlos – ¡Soy tu padre y merezco respeto! – Terry lo miraba con desprecio mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura del labio inferior – Sr. Andley, Candy lamento profundamente el mal momento que les hicimos pasar por culpa de mi hijo. Pero como comprenderán ¡No estoy dispuesto a seguir aguantando sus groserías!

–¡Nadie te invito a que vinieras a sentarte a la mesa con nosotros! – Gritó sin importarle que toda la gente estaba mirándolos.

–Debo de irme, tremendo escándalo estamos ofreciendo ¡Toda la gente nos mira, Terruce!

–Por mí no hay problema. ¡No importa lo que diga la gente de aquí! Ya que no pienso volver a este maldito lugar. – dijo aventando la servilleta de tela a la mesa y dispuesto a salir del lugar.

–¡Terry! – se levanto de la silla Candy.

–Debo de irme Candy, fue un placer verte nuevamente y sigue con tu promesa de ser feliz, Albert cuida de Candy y me alegro de a verte visto otra vez – se despidieron de la mano y salió tan rápido como pudo pues sentía las terribles miradas de los comensales y personal del hotel y murmurando cosas horribles, era claro que ya no pertenecía a esa clase social donde la gente lo miraba como un leproso.

_**Continuara…**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo Candy habla con Susana y con el "Duque". ¿Qué le dirán estas dos personas? Chaca chaka Sorpresa.**_

_**Como se darán cuenta junte las dos historias de la manga y anime, del alcoholismo de Terry. Pues no sabía cuál versión tomar y decidí por las dos. Jejejejeje. **_

_**¡Esperen, esperen! Qué todavía no me odien al Duque desde ahorita, esperen tres capítulos más, jejejeje. **_

_**RTH ALBA: **_

_**Gracias por todos tus comentarios Alba, siempre me pongo muy feliz de ver un review. Por cierto ¿Tú crees que Terry consiente más a Maggie que a Ricky? ¿O ustedes creen que es el mismo cariño de Terry con su hija al de su hijo? ¿O tiene algún favorito? Jejejeje. Por otra parte, tienes toda la razón ALBA, uno siempre piensa que cuando uno se casa y tienen hijos ahí termina la historia con que vivieron felices por siempre, cuando en la vida real la situación es muy diferente. Pero no te preocupes que Candy no sufrirá tanto como otra persona que tengo en mente. Y que quizá me odien por lo que voy a escribir en un futuro, pero tampoco se espanten la persona que sufrirá no es Terry, es alguien más. **_

_**R.G. GRANDCHESTER**__**: **_

_**Hola amiga, gracias por tan hermosos comentarios, estoy tan feliz que te gusten los hijos de Terry y Candy pues no me imagine de otra manera que no fueran así estas dos pequeñas creaturas. Y creo que comprendiste muy bien mis sentimientos, porque Terry es tan consentidor y cumple con sus caprichos… pues él siempre tuvo la falta de cariño y amor de sus padres y no deseaba que eso mismo le ocurriera a sus hijos, sin embargo también es muy enérgico. Creo que Terry es un gran padre y Candy es una maravillosa madre no tan consentidora pero tampoco tan estricta. Creo que hacen una buena mancuerna educando a sus hijos. **_

_**Referente a si es feliz con su vida como aristócrata? Lo sabrás más adelante, por el momento la vida de teatro estará un poco estancada ya que la Gran depresión de 1929 está a punto de estallar. **_

_**Y qué hizo Candy para que el duque tenga un resentimiento por Candy? "valla tú si le diste la palabra clave al sentimiento del duque, "resentimiento" no tanto un odio, pero a lo largo de la historia se dirá que sucedió, pues este es el tema principal por la que he escrito esta historia, quiero plantear otro tipo de situaciones diferentes. Esperando que a la gente le agrade mi manera de escribir. Muchos besos y saludos y gracias por estar pendiente de la historia. **_

_**Andley: **_

_**hola Andley espero que te siga gustando de la historia y seguir contando con tus comentarios, gracias. **_

_**Terry's Girl**__**. **_

_**Estoy realmente alagada por lo que me escribes, estoy muy segura que me agarraste la onda por dónde va la situación con el Duque y Candy. En el siguiente capítulo ya me dirás tus opiniones, pues ahora le toca el duque exponer sus puntos de vista. Espero no defraudarte. **_

_**Gema Grandchester: **_

_**soy un poco pero un poco anti pecas o más bien con Misuky pues no me gusto el final de la manga, anime mucho menos del su último libro. Hizo sufrir mucho a mi Terry adorado, y dime si no es para que me traume con eso, y después con la historia final que escribió hace un año, bueno casi destrozo mi computadora. Cuando no dio el nombre con quién demonios vivía Candy. Eso es para darse un tiro en la cabeza. Jajajaja. **_

_**Y si fuera realmente una anti pecas no los hubiera casado, ni hubieran tenido una hermosa familia como la que tiene. Le di a la pecosa de vivir plenamente feliz con el amor de su vida. Espero seguir con tus comentarios o criticas, todo esto me hace que trate de mejorar la historia. Muchas gracias y muchos saludos. **_

_**Dulce mimis**__**: **_

_**Gracias sinceramente por seguir la historia y espero llenar tus expectativas con la historia, trato de darle otro giro, algo que sea diferente a las continuaciones que hemos leído aquí y que a mi sinceramente me han gustado mucho. Más las que cuando Terry se queda con Candy. Jejejeje. **_

_**¿Por qué el Duque odia a Candy? Bueno parte de eso viene en el próximo capítulo, pero realmente en ese capítulo no la llega a odiarla, sino más adelante en 5 o 6 capítulos más, pues no puedes odiar a la gente de un día para otro. Así que tendrás que esperar todavía un poquito más. **_

_**Diana: **_

_**hola amiga, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y que te guste, y espero sinceramente que te siga gustando, Como te habrás dado cuenta en este capítulo el Duque quiere a Candy mucho, y por otra parte está muy arrepentido, claro como tú has dicho tuvo que estar cerca de la muerte y que su familia estuviera en peligro para saber que las cosas más importantes es su familia y su hijo que tanto quiere por ser hijo de Eleanor. En el siguiente capítulo daré algunas pequeñas pistas, no todo el por qué en el futuro el Duque tiene un resentimiento contra Candy. El explicara sus puntos de vista como "padre" y ahí tú ya lo juzgaras si está bien lo que piensa el Duque o está mal. Y espero contar con tu comentario en el siguiente capítulo, porque tu punto de vista me fascino.**_

_**Por otra parte dudo mucho que Terry sepa realmente del distanciamiento del Duque contra Candy. Pues como sabrás Candy es tan bondadosa y quiere tanto a su esposo que no quiere que se pelee con su padre si se entera de algunas cosas. Pues lo único que quiere ella es que Terry y su padre se lleven muy bien. Pues como veras en este capítulo Terry odiaba profundamente a su padre. **_

_**Y que Maggie ya no sea tan caprichosa y altanera? Me la pones muy difícil Diana, tratare…a ver que puedo hacer para que reciba una buena lección y que ya no sea tan caprichosa. Jejejeje. **_

_**Lucero: **_

_**No sabes que feliz me siento de que me escribas, y que me des ánimos de continuar con la historia, cada vez que leo un review, gracias por tu apoyo incondicionalmente y espero que me sigas mandando tus review como hasta ahorita, pues sinceramente te lo agradezco. **_

_**Mimie Grandchester**__**: **_

_**Gracias por tan agradable comentario, ese tipo de críticas como "creativa" hacen que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo, estoy tan feliz que ambas historias te hayan gustado mucho, y espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos que vendrán en el futuro. **_

_**.21: **_

_**estoy feliz que te guste la familia que tiene Terry pues creo que sus dos hijos son adorables, su hijo más educado y su hija toda una consentida, pero a los dos los consiente por igual y a los dos los regaña también. Así siempre me imagine a Terry como padre, una parte de él amoroso y consentidor, y por otra parte también muy estricto. **_

_**Alejandra: **_

_**tiernos ese par? jajajaja ternura son sus hijos, espero que todavía sigas disfrutando de la historia. Muchos saludos.**_

_**Mrjessk: **_

_**hola amiga y gracias por leerme, espero que no te defraude con la historia y que algún día llegue a ser tan buena como tú, pues tu historia realmente me fascina. **_

_**Kimberly Brower: **_

_**estoy muy contenta que tu guste la historia eso me llena de una profunda alegría y espero seguir viéndote por aquí y tratare de actualizar cada semana.**_

_**Deseo de todo corazón que les agrade la historia, y que se animen a mandarme muchos reviews. Jejejeje así para saber que cosas le gustan más y que cosas les desagrada de la historia, o igual la historia esta aburrida. Pues sus comentarios los tomo para mejorar cada día más. **_

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME. MUCHOS BESOS Y SALUDOS. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**Nota: Este capítulo contiene un poco de la vida conyugal que lleva nuestra favorita pareja. Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. **_

_**Sábado 3 de junio de 1929. **_

–Buenos días mi amor – Susurro Candy en el oído de Terry mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente bajo las sabanas de seda color perla e intensificando más sus caricias y mordisqueando apasionadamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Dios, mi cielo – hablaba Terry entrecortado y completamente excitado – ¿Cerraste la puerta? Hay dos niños que pueden entrar en cualquier momento a nuestra alcoba y saltar a la cama como es su costumbre los fines de semana.

–Hice algo mejor que cerrar la puerta mi vida – observo pícaramente a Terry y esté le dio una mirada interrogativa – le pedí a Diana y a Laura que alistaran a los niños para la celebración de Su Majestad cuando se levantaran y les di a entender a las nanas que no quería interrupciones. – le guiño el ojo.

–Wow – jadeo Terry profundamente – ¿Así que podemos amarnos sin interrupciones? – dijo besándola ardientemente, minutos después Candy bajo por su cuello, entre besos apasionados, lamidas atrevidas y susurros de amor y descendiendo lentamente por su pecho, bajando por su vientre plano llegando hasta su miembro eréctil, Terry se sentía desfallecer cuando comenzó a lamerlo y succionándolo con agilidad y maestría, ambos llegaron hasta el clímax mientras Candy saboreaba el exquisito néctar de Terry.

–¡Dios mío mi amor, eres fabulosa! – Terry aun estaba jadeando y recuperándose mientras la tomaba y la abrazaba cariñosamente – aun me haces enloquecer fervientemente como la primera vez, ¡No! Miento, me haces enloquecer aun más… te amo tanto cariño, que no sé qué hubiese sido de mí, si tú no estuvieras a mi lado.

–No pensemos en el pasado –dijo ella mientras lo besaba frenéticamente y lo acariciaba tan íntimamente que Terry estaba nuevamente tan duro como una roca, esa mañana se amaron tres veces, entre juego eróticos, caricias intimas entre manos y lenguas y muchos susurros de amor y llegando a la cima del cielo.

–¿Quieres compartir la ducha conmigo? – Preguntó Terry abandonando la cama completamente desnudo y Candy no le quitaba la vista de ese hermoso y firme trasero – siento tu mirada sobre mi – dijo él volteándose con una enorme sonrisa antes de llegar a la puerta del baño.

–Aun me derrito como una vela cada vez que observo ese trasero tuyo que me hace delirar cuando te levantas cada mañana. – dijo Candy aun metida bajo las sabanas de seda.

–Acompáñame, deseo verte como te levantas de esa cama completamente desnuda y ver como corre el agua caliente sobre tu piel tersa.

Candy sonrió traviesamente, e hizo lo que su esposo le decía sin tapujos, ni timidez, casi 9 años de matrimonio compartiendo una vida sexual sin inhibiciones.

–Candy hoy fuiste increíblemente maravillosa – dijo Terry saliendo de la ducha y comenzado a vestirse de etiqueta. – sabes en tres semanas los niños salen de vacaciones, he pensado de mandarlos a unas maravillosas vacaciones… no sé me gustaría que fuera Suiza, Austria y algunas semanas en Italia, mientras que tú y yo – dijo Terry acercándose a Candy y mirándola amorosamente mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cintura y bajando hasta su cadera. – estaremos completamente solos.

–¿Piensas mandar a tus hijos todas la vacaciones de verano para disfrutar de tu esposa, sin interrupciones? – Pregunto con una mirada intencionada y sintiendo las largas manos de Terry acariciando atrevidamente sus glúteos.

–Realmente si, Ricky y Maggie son un torbellino, y tú y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar, tú en la Asociación y yo en Parlamento, y si ellos no salen de vacaciones nos harán la vida de cuadritos, ¡Ya escucho sus gritos agudos en mi cabeza!

–Pensándolo bien me encanta la idea, tengo el proyecto casi listo en Londres y no tendré tiempo para ir a pasear con los niños.

–¿En Londres? ¡¿El proyecto es en Londres? – Candy le dio un asentamiento de cabeza y Terry sonrió – Mi padre tiene un departamento de súper lujo de 4 habitaciones con vista el Támesis y al Puente de Londres, podría pedírselo en estas vacaciones y estaríamos tú y yo solos en Londres con esa maravillosa vista. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te agrada la idea?

–¿Te estás refiriendo a ese departamento donde lleva tu padre a sus amantes de turno? – Pregunto no muy convencida. – Es posible que este ocupado el departamento.

Mi padre me dijo que lo podría usar cuando yo lo quisiera. – Candy lo miro furiosa – no es lo que tú piensas mi amor, – sonrió al ver la cara de enfado y una mirada asesina de su esposa, entonces beso sus labios – yo no necesito de amantes como el Duque de Grandchester, ya que yo si me case con la mujer que realmente amo y que nunca en mi vida le sería infiel. Además contigo tengo todo el placer que necesito y hasta más, aunque confieso que hoy me sorprendiste más de la cuenta.

–Se lo tanto que odias las fiestas y más si es una invitación de la realeza – Candy se acerco a una mesita donde estaba el lazo y le ayudo a anudar su corbata seductoramente – así que pensé que si estabas relajado y "contento" pasarías un día fabuloso aun con tus familiares a quien tanto adoras. – le guiño el ojo.

–Mi vida ¡Tú sí que eres asombrosa! Justamente necesitaba una buena dosis de amor, para sobrellevar la celebración de Su Majestad. – ambos se rieron y bajaron a la sala para esperar a sus hijos.

–¡Hija! – Exclamaba su madre mientras Maggie bajaba las escaleras con un precioso vestido importado de Paris – ¡Estas bellísima! ¡Pareces toda una princesa!

–Gracias, mami… realmente me siento como una princesa. – decía Margaret súper orgullosa.

–¿Candy tienes listas las invitacio…? – Preguntó Terry entrando a la sala principal completamente anonadado al ver a sus dos hermosas mujeres – ¡¿Es ese uno de los vestidos que te compramos en Paris? – Exclamó viendo a su hija elegantísimamente vestida.

–¡Si papi! ¡No es bellísimo! – Dio un giro completo seguido de una reverencia – Gracias papi por comprarme este hermoso vestido, es perfecto para esta gran ocasión, para el cumpleaños de Su Majestad. Estoy segura que impresionare a muchos.

–¿Impresionar? ¡Te ves deslumbrante! Tan hermosa como tu madre. – le dio un beso. – me temo que desde ahora tendrás muchos pretendientes, y creo que eso no me gustará. – dio un pequeño gesto de molestia.

–Mi amor, no seas tan celoso con tu hija. – se acerco a él – Deja que tenga quince años, entonces ahí si ponte a sudar, porque sin duda tendrá muchos pretendientes a sus pies. – se carcajeo Candy

–Muy chistosita mi cielo – hizo una mueca – Por cierto ¿Tienes las invitaciones?

–Sí, las tengo en el bolso. No te preocupes cariño estamos todos listos y ¡Alégrate mi amor! – le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en su mejilla – que hoy es una ocasión muy especial, así que levanta ese ánimo que tenemos una cita en el Castillo Windsor – En ese preciso momento Ricky bajaba las escaleras – ¡Ricky, cariño te vez muy apuesto con traje! Realmente eres todo un caballero inglés, sin duda serás todo un rompecorazones con las damas.

–Mmmhh lo dudo mucho – replicó Margaret viendo su atuendo – alguien que se fijara en mi hermano, es porque la chica debe de estar ciega y fea.

–¡No tanto como tú Margaret! – la reto Ricky.

–¡Mi madre me dijo que me veo tan hermosa como una princesa! – le saco la lengua.

–¡Margaret! – la reprendió su padre con una mirada severa. – Ricky te vez esplendido, estas muy bien hijo. – Respiro profundamente – repasemos el protocolo aristocrático. Cómo sabes Margaret – miro a su hija seriamente – tu abuelo es el Duque de Grandchester, así que como es un evento oficial no se te ocurra gritarle ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! y saltes sobre él como es tu costumbre.

–Claro que no papá, se cómo debo de comportarme en ocasiones especiales como esta.

–¡Eso espero Margaret! ¿Richard? – miro a su hijo con interrogativa.

–No te preocupes por mi papá, me he aprendido muy bien el protocolo. Su majestad para nuestros reyes, Su Alteza Real para los príncipes, Su Excelencia para mis Abuelos y de titulo que sean Duques y Lord y Lady para mis tíos y primos y todas las personas que sean de sangre noble. – sonrió Ricky orgullosamente al saber que no se había equivocado.

–¡Muy bien Richard te felicito! Margaret, espero que también te hayas aprendido el protocolo, sobre todo cuando estamos en un evento oficial como el cumpleaños de Su Majestad.

–¡Perfectamente padre! Tan bien que espero que me llames como debe de ser. – comento la pequeña hija con una mirada soberbia.

–¿Llamarte? ¿Y cómo debo de llamarte? – Preguntó Terry confundido.

–¡Por mi título de cortesía! Claro está.

–¡¿Escuche bien? – Gritó – ¿Quieres que te llame Lady Margaret en vez de Maggie? – Terry estaba realmente furioso, como se atrevía a decir su hija semejante cosa.

–Terry mi amor se nos hace tarde para llegar al Castillo. – intervino Candy para calmar a Terry, pues sabía lo furioso que le ponía hablar de títulos y más referente a su hijos.

Dos horas después la Familia Grandchester hacia su arribo al Castillo de Windsor donde se celebraba el 64th cumpleaños del Rey George V, poco a poco las familias entraban al gran salón mientras que el lacayo Real decía en voz alta el nombre y título nobiliario de los invitados y dando un gran golpe con el bastón.

–El marqués Grandchester y su esposa, la marquesa de Grandchester. – daba un gran golpe con el bastón mientras bajaban las enormes escaleras de mármol. Segundos después el lacayo Real nombraba a sus hijos.

–El Conde Richard Grandchester y lady Margaret. – dio otro golpe el lacayo, Terry quería estallar en cólera mientras se dirigían a saludar a Su Majestad George V y a su esposa Su majestad María de Teck. Seguido a los 4 príncipes y la princesa Maria, hijos de Su Majestades.

Horas más tarde Terry trataba de pasarla bien en esa fiesta, veía a lo lejos a sus dos hijos comportándose con el protocolo establecido, su esposa Candy platicaba animadamente con otras señoras nobles, parecieran que encajaban muy bien en ese ambiente aristocrático, no se podía quejar en absoluto de ellos, cuando en ese momento vio que su hija se dirigía con su abuela, la Duquesa de Grandchester. Terry pensó en ese momento en Eleanor, que daría él porque sus hijos llamaran a Eleanor abuela, y no a la Duquesa.

A pesar de todo se podría decir que Terry llevaba una relación cordial con la esposa de su padre, la Duquesa al menos ya no era grosera como cuando era pequeño, ahora simplemente trataban de llevar una relación… sino afectuosa como madre e hijo al menos aceptable… al igual convivía con Candy y sus dos hijos, a Richard y Margaret les decía "nietos" y aunque no los consentía como su abuelo, tampoco era grosera con sus "nietos". Lo más sorprendente para Terry fue que a todos sus nietos los trataba igual, no había distinción entre los hijos de sus hermanos Lord Edward y Lady Caroline. La guerra, la muerte de su hijo George y el terror de haber sido secuestrados hizo que cambiara mucho la Duquesa después de postguerra había también perdido un hermano y otro había quedado parapléjico.

–Lord Grandchester, ¿Observando a tu hermosa familia? – Preguntó un distinguido caballero.

–¡Duque de Norfolk! – Volteó Terry a verlo – Así es, veo a mis hijos y pienso que mis hijos crecen a pasos agigantados.

–¿Esa niña que esta platicando con tu madre…? ¿Es tu hija? – Pregunto observando detenidamente a esa niña rubia, de ojos verdes y sumamente elegante.

–Si es mi hija, Lady Margaret. – dijo tomando una copa de vino de oporto.

–Es una niña muy hermosa, ¿Qué edad tiene?

–6 años, pero parece de más edad, es tal inteligente como caprichosa, – se rio Terry de la definición que le dio a su propia hija.

–¡No sé porque no la había conocido antes! – Bebió él también de su copa de coñac – tienes muy bien guardados a tus hijos. –Levanto la ceja – ¿En qué colegio asisten?

–Estudian en Londres. – en ese momento Candy llegaba, saludo al Duque y se les unió a la plática.

–¿A qué internado mandaras a tus hijos cuando cumplan los trece? – Preguntó el Duque de Norfolk mirando a Candy.

–Aun no lo hemos decidido, aun falta mucho para que cumplan los trece, – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Ni tanto, realmente están a la vuelta de la esquina. Mi hijo Frederick ya tiene doce años y el próximo año lo mandare al internado, aun no me decido, si por Eton o San Pablo. Ambos colegios son excelentes.

–No creo mandar a mis hijos a un internado. – contesto Terry esta vez.

–¡Lord Grandchester! Me gusta tu hija lady Margaret, podemos juntar nuestras alianzas…

–Deseo que mi hija tenga su temporada cuando tenga la edad suficiente – interrumpió Terry al Duque – y que ella escoja la persona con quien desee casarse, al igual que mi hijo Richard.

–Lord Grandchester, ¡Le confieso que deseo su hija para mi hijo Frederick! No sabe que nos deparara en el futuro, el país está entrando a una crisis económica, y si la bolsa americana cae será un efecto dómino. ¡Así que debemos de alearnos para no perder fuerza!

–¡Comprendo perfectamente lo que desea decirme! – Terry se altero y miro al Duque queriendo estrangularlo – ¡Pero mis hijos no serán la salvación si el mercado bursátil cae en picada!

Candy no comprendía nada de lo que estaba platicando el Duque de Norfolk y su esposo. ¿Qué tenía que ver el mercado bursátil con su pequeña hija Maggie?

–Eso lo veremos lord Grandchester – dijo el aristócrata igualmente alzando la voz y articulando cada palabra – ¡Quiero una alianza con los Grandchester y la obtendré al precio que sea!

–Pues no será con mi hija, – su voz fue baja pero firme – si desea la alianza con los Grandchester será entonces con las hijas de mi hermana Lady Caroline. – pareciera que Terry se lo quería comer con la mirada y Candy se espanto a ver a su esposo, estaban en el festejo de Su Majestad y ella no entendía lo que hablaban.

–Ruéguele a su dios, que el país siga con una economía estable, porque si el mercado cae, muchos de nosotros perderán su patrimonio. Entonces ahí yo me vengare. – le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y que no se andaba por las ramas.

–¿Me está amenazando Duque de Norfolk? – le dio una mirada asesina.

–No, – sonrió el hombre irónicamente – simplemente le estoy abriendo los ojos. – susurro casi en sus oídos, pero Candy escucho perfectamente lo que le había dicho a Terry.

–No necesita abrirme los ojos Duque, – dijo Terry controlando su temperamento – mi posición será la misma, mis dos hijos se casaran con la persona que ellos amen, yo no voy a forzarlos a un matrimonio por conveniencia ni por juntar alianzas. – en ese momento Candy palideció – Primero muerto de hambre antes que mis hijos sufran una vida desdichada y sin amor.

–Bueno, no sea melodramático, – rió el Duque – su hijo Lord Richard podrá elegir a la doncella que más le convenga o ame, ya que él es Conde de Grandchester y heredero de la gran fortuna de su Abuelo el Duque de Grandchester, así que su porvenir está más que asegurado, ese es el privilegio de ser el primogénito varón, pero su hija Lady Margaret es punto y aparte, ella no tiene ni título ni nada.

Candy escuchaba detenidamente lo que decía el Duque de Norfolk mientras se tapaba la boca por las revelaciones de ese hombre, casi se desmaya cuando escucho la peor parte de esa conversación.

–Y veremos si su hija tiene su gran temporada o se verá obligado aceptar las ofertas de matrimonio si el país cae en picada, será muy triste que pierdas tu patrimonio mi Lord, pues lady Margaret se ve que a sus 6 años tiene la sangre de toda una aristócrata, distinguida, elegante, inteligente, caprichosa y muy vanidosa, se pavonea como una dama de 15 años. No creo que le gustara vivir de un fideicomiso.

–¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Inglaterra no caerá en una crisis económica!

–Sigue pensando en eso lord Grandchester, el país está endeudado y el mercado bursátil en la cuerda floja. Y cuando eso suceda lady Margaret será la prometida de mi hijo. ¡Eso lo juro por dios!

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_**Sábado 7 de febrero de 1917.**_

–Pequeña, nunca me imagine que estuviera aquí el padre de Terry y que esta reunión haya resultado como resulto.

–No te preocupes Albert, pero no entiendo la actitud de Terry, esperaba que él cambiara un poco acerca de sus sentimientos hacia su padre, se veía que el Duque estaba realmente arrepentido, se contuvo mucho, pero Terry es tan orgulloso, ¿Cuándo será el día que cambie?

–Opino que Terry ya sabía que su padre estaba aquí, igual ya hablaron, seguro que él desea que regrese con él.

–¿Tú crees eso?

–No lo sé Candy, – observo su reloj – Pequeña debo de irme, tengo la cita con los inversionistas.

–Si Albert, no te preocupes por mí, voy a descansar, anoche casi no puede dormir, si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación.

Eran medio día Susana había llegado a la casa, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, solo recordaba lo que había visto en el teatro, como surgía nuevamente el gran actor que estaba escondido en alguna parte de su corazón, las sonrisas y las risas deslumbrantes que solo tenía para ella, si, solo para ella. Se metió a la bañera y vio entre su guardarropa el mejor vestido que tenia.

–¡¿Susana no me digas que te rebajaras a verla? – Preguntó la enfermera perpleja cuando la vio arreglarse tan elegantemente. Sus vestidos tenían más de dos años, se había dado el lujo de comprarse un par de vestidos cuando era la primera actriz de Stratford.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No harás una locura verdad? – la enfermera no salía de su asombro.

–No te preocupes, Jenny. – se miraba al tocador y se cepillaba su larga cabellera dorada. – necesito de tu ayuda, vamos al Hotel Plaza.

–¡Es una locura Susana! Por favor, no vallas ¿Qué tal si esta Terry aun con ella?

–Correré el riesgo Jenny. – se miro por última vez en el espejo y tomo sus muletas – ¿Vas ayudarme a ir hasta el Hotel o iré sola? – dijo mirándola firmemente, sin titubeos.

–Te acompaño Susana, no te dejare ir sola.

–Gracias, Jenny.

Las dos damas salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi.

Terry, se que has sufrido mucho, – se decía Candy llorando en la sala de esa Suite – trabajar fuera de Broadway, ¿Cuánto te pagaran trabajando ahí? Tus ropas y tu porte distinguido ya no son lo que eras antes, en el colegio… en Escocia… ¿Por qué te alejas de las personas que te aman? La impresión del Duque es que realmente estaba muy arrepentido, lo ha estado desde muchos años atrás, Terry… ¡Te dejo ser libre para alcanzar tus sueños! Es un buen hombre tu padre… y Eleanor… aun la recuerdo cuando la vi llorando en ese café… esperando el día que te levantaras de ese alcoholismo, como hiciste sufrir tanto a tu madre… ¿Creí que ya se habían reconciliado? Que eran madre e hijo otra vez, ¿Por qué te alejas de ella? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda si es tu madre? Estoy segura que ella llora todavía en silencio. ¿Por qué te apartas de tus padres mi Terry? ¿Es mi culpa acaso…? ¿Destruiste tu carrera por mi culpa Terry? ¿Por separarnos? Terry tan honorable, ¡Maldita Susana prometiste que ibas a hacerlo feliz! Pero a quien engaño sino a mi por lo errores que he cometido. ¿Por qué Terry, ya no soy yo más la de tus pensamientos?

Susana llego hasta el hotel y pidió a su enfermera que la esperara en el lobby del hotel y que no se preocupara por ella, con muletas se dirigió hasta la recepción.

–Buenas tardes señor, – el hombre correspondió al saludo – ¿Me podría dar el número de la Suite de la Srta. Candice Andley?

–¿Quién la busca? – Preguntó el señor amablemente.

–Una vieja amiga, mi nombre es Susana Marlowe.

–Llamaré a su habitación, para saber si puede recibirla Srta. Marlowe.

–Gracias señor, – tomo el teléfono y segundos después colgó.

–La Srta. Andley la espera en su habitación. Charlie – se dirigió a uno de los bellboy – por favor acompañe a la señorita a la Suite de los Andley – le dio una tarjeta.

–Por aquí señorita. – dijo amablemente el bellboy.

Susana estaba temblando, sentía que sus muletas no le respondían y su pierna temblaba como gelatina, no supo como llego hasta la suite sin caerse pues ya era una experta con sus muletas. El bellboy toco la puerta de la Suite y casi inmediatamente se abrió la puerta, mientras que el joven hacia una inclinación y se despidió.

–Hola Candy. – su voz apenas era audible.

Candy nunca pensó que en este viaje también hablaría con Susana, dios Susana temblaba, la miro y suspiro profundamente, ¿A que habría venido Susana hasta aquí? ¿A reprocharle? La saludo y la hizo pasar, le pidió que se sentara cómodamente y le ofreció una bebida caliente. Candy trataba de sonreí pero que difícil era ver a Susana de enfrente, no estaba preparada emocionalmente para sostener una plática con ella después de lo que habían hablado Terry en el desayuno.

–Candy me alegro mucho verte – comenzó Susana a decir con voz temblorosa, Candy le dio una sonrisa angelical y ella poco a poco se tranquilizaba. Después de media hora de platicar trivialidades y cosas sin importancia finalmente reunió el coraje para expresar en palabras por lo que había decidido ir a ver a Candy.

–Es claro que Terry te ama profundamente y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no ha podido olvidarte. – dijo finalmente Susana reuniendo el valor y Candy la veía sorprendida.

–Susana estás confundiendo las cosas, yo no he venido aquí para recuperar a Terry, ¿Te confieso la verdad? Estaba preocupada por él, por todo lo que decían de él en los diarios de mayor circulación, pero me he dado cuenta que es mentira todo lo que escriben.

Candy. – iba hablar Susana pero Candy la interrumpió.

–El es un excelente actor y llegara muy lejos y tú has estado ahí para apoyarlo y reconfortarlo. – bajo la mirada y un segundo después la levanto – Eso me dijo Terry hoy en la mañana, no sé si Terry te lo comento pero hoy desayunamos…

–¡Los diarios no mienten Candy! – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y ahora ella interrumpiendo a Candy – todo lo que dicen de él es verdad – sus lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas – su actuación aunque no es mala tampoco es lo que solía ser. ¡Le falta esa pasión, esos sentimientos y la fuerza que siempre imprimía al personaje! Y es claro que solo brillara nuevamente en Broadway si tú estás a su lado.

–¡Susana!

–No lo había visto actuar como anoche actúo ¡Fue esplendido! No había visto que sus ojos brillaran tan profundamente… no había visto una sonrisa, una alegría o reírse como se reían ayer en la noche. – Candy se sorprendió al escuchar todo aquello y Susana entendió su asombro. – perdóname Candy si piensas que los estaba espiando, pero es por eso que hoy estoy aquí.

–Susana ¿No entiendo lo que quieres decirme?

–Te estoy diciendo que ¡Lo amo profundamente! – Alzo aun más sus voz entre sollozos – ¡Nunca amare a otra persona como amo a Terry! ¡Y es por eso que renuncio a él! – Candy se quedo perpleja al escuchar lo que decía Susana – ¡Porque deseo con todo mi corazón que él sea feliz con la mujer que él ama realmente! Y qué sé… que no soy yo esa mujer – lloraba – deseo con toda mi alma que vuelva a brillar en Broadway, yo sé que estando tú con él alcanzara su sueño de ser el más grande actor de la historia.

–Susana. ¡Estas equivocada! Terry… – Susana cuanto amas a Terry para renunciar a él, pensó tristemente, tu amor es tan grande como el mío, pero yo…

–Candy alguien me dijo o lo leí en alguna parte… que si realmente amaba a alguien era mejor dejarlo ser libre, si regresaba era tuyo, y si no lo hacía… es porque nunca lo fue…

–¡Ahí lo tienes Susana! Terry regreso por ti. Él te eligió a ti, no a mi… entre Terry y yo solo hubo una hermosa amistad y si vine a Nueva York, fue para… sentirme bien conmigo misma, tenía un sentimiento de culpabilidad no sé, pero quería despedirme de Terry de frente, viéndolo a los ojos y desearle buena suerte y mucha felicidad al igual que a ti Susana. Terry me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de ti, que eres muy buena y que en poco tiempo usaras una prótesis, te felicito Susana por seguir adelante. Terry sin duda estará contigo apoyándote y saliendo los dos a flote.

Candy comenzó a sollozar – Todo el tiempo en ese desayuno hablo de ti, y que has estado ahí para levantarlo y animarlo en sus días lluviosos y tormentosos. Esas fueron sus palabras contigo…. ¡Y yo lo odie! ¡Lo odie! Pues se despidió de mí, en el restaurante deseándome que sea muy feliz… ¡Renuncio a mí…! – Dijo Candy entre lágrimas. – lo deje libre, si regresa será mío… y si no… es que nunca fue mío. Y hoy comprendí que Terry no es mío.

–¡Candy!

–Terry no hablo de nada más que no fueras tú. – se limpio las lágrimas y trato de sonreír. – Sabes… lo que me llevo de Terry, es un hermoso recuerdo que vivimos en alguna época y que siempre lo atesorare aquí adentro de mi corazón, – dijo tocándose el pecho – me voy a Chicago mañana en la mañana, tenía que decirle adiós mirándolo a los ojos y eso hicimos hoy en la mañana. Ha sido el adiós definitivo, creo que nunca más volveré a verlo, es claro sus sentimientos por ti. – Candy no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no podía – Se despidió Terry de mi de enfrente ¡Mirándome a los ojos! Así que Terry te ha elegido a ti. No renuncies a él.

Terry – pensó Candy en sus adentros – como deseaba hablar contigo a solas, como ahora lo hago con Susana, pero tú te negaste. No quisiste vernos aquí en tranquilidad de la suite, sin interrupciones… pero tú preferiste el restaurante ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué no quisiste estar a solas conmigo? Quería, saber… si aun tenía alguna oportunidad contigo, cada noche me tormento respirando tu loción desde que la compre en Navidad, abrazando mi almohada pensando qué tú estabas ahí conmigo, pero me di cuenta que no fue así… fue frío y distante nuestro encuentro… como amigos… simplemente amigos y nada más y tú hablando únicamente de Susana.

–¡Candy, gracias Candy! – Susana tomo las manos de ella con un sincero gesto de agradecimiento. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Susana también entre lágrimas.

–Claro, dime. – se limpio el rostro y sonrió.

–¿Cómo conociste a Terry? – Preguntó Susana y Candy se sorprendió ante esa pregunta tan inusual.

–Conocí a Terry en el colegio… – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

–¿Colegio? – Preguntó Susana confundida – Si tú estuviste en el colegio más exclusivo de Inglaterra, en Real Colegio de San Pablo.

¡Dios mío! – Pensó Candy aterrada – Terry siempre ha querido mantener el secreto que es hijo del Duque de Grandchester y de la actriz Eleanor Baker, él quiere brillar por si solo sin ninguna influencia de su poderoso padre o de su famosa madre actriz, por eso nunca ha querido hablar de su vida personal.

–¿Cómo sabes qué estuve en ese colegio? – Ahora Candy estaba más que sorprendida.

–Lo leí hace algunos meses… en el periódico, ahí me entere que eras la hija heredera de los Andley y que tienes un hermano mayor… 7 años más grande que tú, William Andley quien es ahora la cabeza de tan poderosa familia, pues tus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando tenias un año de edad y que hasta ahora hacían tu presentación ante la sociedad junto con tu hermano William pues vivían en Inglaterra. Lo único que sé de Terry… es que es inglés y que no lleva una buena relación con sus padres. Pero él no habla más de su pasado ni vida personal. – bajo la mirada Susana.

–Cuando lo conocí por primera vez… estaba llorando, – comenzó Candy a narrarle con los ojos cerrados como recordando el momento – pero al verme se burlo de mis pecas.

–De tus pecas, ¿Por qué hizo eso?

–Por ocultar su sufrimiento y sus lágrimas. Siempre trato de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. En cambio yo no, poco a poco nos tratamos y le confesé que era huérfana, no tenía ni padre ni madre, al tratarnos nos dimos cuenta que compartíamos mucho el mismo dolor… a pesar de que vivíamos en situaciones muy diferentes.

–¿Él no lleva una buena relación con sus padres? – Ella solo dio una asentamiento de cabeza – ¿Cómo son sus padres?

–Algún día él te platicara de su vida personal y de sus padres… yo no puedo decírtelo.

–¿Los conoces?

–Sí.

–¿Son malos? ¿Para qué Terry los odie tanto?

–¡No, en absoluto Susana! Su padre es bueno y ha sufrido mucho, a primera vista te intimida, – se rió – pero una vez que lo tratas es un hombre maravilloso.

–Me gustaría conocerlo.

–No sé porque Susana, pero presiento que en muy poco tiempo conocerás al padre de Terry, el día menos pensado estarás ahí con él… platicando o cenando con él.

Poco tiempo después Susana se marcho, se despidió de ella deseándole la mejor de la felicidad junto con Terry y que nunca más volvería a Nueva York. Candy salió a la terraza de la suite observando el Centra Park, había decidió hacer una caminata por el parque para alejar sus tristes pensamientos, agarro un abrigo y estaba ya por salir cuando alguien llamo la puerta.

–Hola Candy – saludo el Duque con una enorme sonrisa cuando Candy le abrió la puerta.

–¡Duque de Grandchester! ¡Qué gusto de verlo! Pase por favor. – abrió la puerta y se dirigieron a la sala donde hacía una hora y media había estado hablando con Susana.

–Gracias. – el Duque tomo asiento.

–¿Gusta tomar algo de beber? ¿Algo del Bar?

–Gracias Candy estoy bien así.

–En la recepción no me llamaron para informar de su visita, ya estaba por salir.

–En realidad somos vecinos, la suite que ocupo esta a lado de este.

–Valla ahora comprendo, Albert quería hospedarse en el Royal Plaza Suite y le dijeron que no estaba disponible. Un aristócrata muy importante la había tomado por tiempo indefinido. – se carcajeo Candy. – así que nos dieron la suite a lado de este, Albert dijo que ironía del gerente a estar al lado de la suite que quería hospedarse.

–Es la mejor suite que hay en todo Nueva York, siempre que vengo aquí me hospedo en la Suite Royal. – suspiro profundamente y comenzó a hablar – Candy, el motivo de mi visita es referente a Terruce.

–Me lo imaginaba, – sonrió – Terruce no ha cambiado en nada. ¡Pero no es un chico malo! No lo reprenda por lo sucedido de esta mañana. Se lo suplico.

–Tú siempre suplicando a favor de Terruce. No te preocupes Candy, en realidad quiero acercarme a él nuevamente, sé que no he sido un buen padre... Sin embargo quiero remendar mis errores, tú sabes ayudarlo, – se aclaro un poco la garganta – Cómo has visto, mi hijo está atravesando por situaciones muy difíciles, en lo profesional como en lo económico y puedo asegurarte que también en lo sentimental y emocionalmente, deseo ayudarlo a que se levante de esta depresión que está atravesando.

–Duque de Grandchester me alegro mucho por usted y por Terry, quien necesita en estos momentos más que nada en el mundo a su familia.

–Pero Terry no acepta de mi ayuda y es por eso que he venido hablar contigo. – Candy se quedo congelada ¿Su ayuda? – yo sé a quién ama profundamente mi hijo es a ti Candy. Si tú volvieras con Terry... Terry sería otra vez deslumbrante… como ayer en la noche cuando tú fuiste a verlo. ¡Fue magnífico su actuación!

–¿Usted estuvo ahí Duque de Grandchester, en el teatro?

–Así es Candy, hace poco menos de un mes que he llegado de Inglaterra, y he estado tras sus pasos, lo he buscado pero él se rehúsa de mi ayuda y mi apoyo. Candy – el duque le tomo de las manos y una mano de él le levanto el mentón para que subiera la mirada, pues estaba perdida en algún punto imaginario de la alfombra de esa sala. – tú eres lo mejor que le ha sucedió en la vida de mi hijo, y yo deseo con toda mi alma que Terruce sea feliz.

–Duque de Grandchester yo… yo…

–Candy, ¿Tú lo amas verdad? Ambos se aman, yo les estoy dando la oportunidad que sean felices, que realicen este amor…

–Susana… – fue apenas un susurro, apenas audible.

–Terry es un caballero honorable, de eso no me queda la menor duda, – la miro a los ojos – Candy… yo no quiero que Terruce cometa los mismos errores que cometí yo, al no casarme con Eleanor. Yo deseo tanto que tú seas la esposa de mi hijo, – sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de esa mujer tan angelical – ¡Qué daría yo que mis padres hubieran aceptado mi relación con Eleanor…! Mi deber, mi linaje, la aristocracia, y mi Soberano, no permitían que yo me cásese con Eleanor, el gran amor de toda mi vida y que aun sigue siendo a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido. – En ese momento una lágrima solitaria resbalo por la mejilla de Candy – No quiero cometer el mismo error que mis padres cometieron conmigo a un matrimonio sin amor y desdichado. Porque es claro que Terry te ama profundamente…

–Duque de Grandchester – candy comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente y si inhibiciones y el Duque creyó que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

–Candy te quiero tanto, aunque sé que no eres una Andley de nacimiento, yo te trataría como mi hija, serías mi hija… mi hija política, mi nuera favorita, porque tú eres la felicidad de mi hijo y contigo a tu lado será Terruce el mismo hombre de antes, todo un Grandchester.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme con Terry – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – lo siento tanto.

–Candy ¿No comprendo? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedes casarte con Terry? Si los dos se aman. – Candy lo miro asustada y bajo la mirada. – ¿Es que hay otra persona más a quien le has dado tu corazón? – pregunto el Duque sintiendo que el mundo se le derrumbaba, fue entonces que el Duque se dio cuenta que Candy no lloraba de felicidad de tener su consentimiento al poderse casar con Terruce. No ella lloraba tristemente, como pensando en alguien más…

–Yo quiero a Terry, – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, tenía que mentirle al Duque de enfrente, para que ya no insistiera más, pues había sido un duro golpe escucharlo hablar referente a su amor con Eleanor y tener que casarse con otra persona.

Ella le había prometido a Susana hace una hora que se alejaría para siempre de Terry. ¡Dios santo! Cuánto hubiera querido haber sostenido esta conversación con el Duque antes que hablara con Susana, antes de prometerle mil cosas, pero estaba dolida, muy dolida… Terry se había despedido de ella sin ninguna palabra de amor o algo que le alentara que aun sentía algo por ella. Pero Susana y el Duque decían lo mismo, las mismas palabras, pero que idiota y ciega estaba al no darse cuenta de su error. ¿Por qué Terry no fue sincero en sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué yo no fui también sincera con mis sentimientos hacia él? ¿Por qué tuvo que hablar con Susana? ¡¿Por qué dios? ¡¿Por qué dios mío? Si Susana hubiera llegado horas después de haber hablado con el Duque le hubiera tomado la palabra a Susana, pues ella lo amaba tanto que había renunciado a él. ¡Había renunciado a Terry! Entonces ella tendría una oportunidad con Terry, el amor de su vida.

–Pero no lo amo. – dijo finalmente, no supo cómo fue que pudo pronunciar esas palabras, pero si recordaba cómo le había lastimado en esa ocasión al Duque, pero al igual que Terry, el Duque trato de esconder sus sentimientos.

–Comprendo Candy. – suspiro profundamente y aturdido todavía dijo – si hay alguien más en tu vida, yo lo entiendo… pero yo sé que tú eres una mujer muy bondadosa y que me ayudarías a recuperar a Terry.

–¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? – deseaba decirle al Duque que no había alguien más, que no había otro hombre en su vida, qué realmente estaba enamorada de Terry, sus piernas y manos temblaban y su voz eran susurros.

–Quiero que Terruce viva nuevamente conmigo aquí en el Royal Plaza Suite, no sabes cómo me duele ver a mi hijo en la situación en la que se encuentra, ¡No lo soporto más!

–El dinero no es la felicidad Duque de Grandchester, él ha tenido todos los lujos que uno puede desear desde que ha nacido, pero Terry nunca fue feliz con ese estilo de vida. – el Duque crispo los puños.

–¿Y tú piensas que ahora Terruce es muy feliz con la vida que lleva? – Candy solo movió la cabeza negativamente – Candy al menos quédate una tiempo en Nueva York, dos semanas mínimo una semana.

–¿Para qué desea que me quede un tiempo en Nueva York?

–Porque Terry está enamorado de ti y haría todo para poder recuperar el amor que ha perdido, en su situación tan lamentable no podrá cortejar a una Andley hospedad aquí, y él vendrá entonces por su propio pie a pedirme ayuda…

–¡No! ¡Yo no podría hacerle eso a Terry! ¡Qué ganaría con que yo me quedara una o dos semanas aquí! ¡Qué Terry regresara con usted para después decirle que todo fue un plan y que el día de mañana yo volveré a Chicago. ¡Yo no podría darle falsas esperanzas a Terry! ¡Lo destrozaría el día que yo me fuera de Nueva York! – Gritó y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente.

–Candy – La abrazo tiernamente para consolarla – perdóname Candy, perdóname por haberte dicho eso. Perdóname, creí que amabas a Terry, esperaba que te quedaras con él cuando el plazo se terminara, pero me doy cuenta que mal intérprete tus sentimientos, tú siempre has sido tan bondadosa y caritativa con las demás personas, que Terry y yo lo confundimos con amor, cuando tu naturaleza siempre ha sido así… ayudar al prójimo. – Candy se sentía desfallecer con ese abrazo tan paternal que le daba el padre de Terry y pensó en Terry… ¿Alguna vez el Duque había abrazado así a Terry? – el Duque la separo un momento de su pecho para verla a los ojos.

–Oh duque, como me gustaría que fueran las cosas de diferente manera, y volver el tiempo atrás.

–No te sientas mal Candy. Tu busca la felicidad con el hombre que amas, no te preocupes por Terry, aunque él se case con una mujer al que no ama, con el tiempo comenzara a apreciarla y tenerle un cariño especial… y los hijos que tenga con ella los amara profundamente. – dijo él limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de Candy con sus largos dedos – y aunque no lo creas Candy, yo quiero mucho a mi esposa y amo profundamente a todos mis hijos. Lástima que no me di cuenta antes de la muerte de George, él era mi hijo el más joven.

Candy se separo del Duque y fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, ya no podía soportar un minuto más escuchando al padre de Terry pues le dolía tanto el corazón. Él Duque vio que Candy lo estaba corriendo de la habitación del hotel.

–Candy – tomo su abrigo y sombrero del sillón – Sabes, vendería mi alma al diablo porque mi hijo fuera feliz con la mujer que ama, y no casarse por deber o honor… que daría un padre para que sus hijos encontraran la felicidad y más en nuestro Status Social, donde hay obligaciones y deberes… un protocolo con la aristocracia.

–Duque de Grandchester, le deseo buena suerte con Terry para que vuelva algún día con usted.

–No te aflijas Candy, tengo un plan, un plan que tenía planeado hace algún tiempo que hará que Terry venga a vivir conmigo, por las buenas o por las malas, en cierta parte aunque no lo creas… tú me ayudaste con este plan A, no pudo haber resultado mejor de lo que me imaginaba, pero yo deseaba con todo mi corazón no utilizar ese plan, pues va a ser muy doloroso y yo ya no deseaba lastimar más a Terruce.

–Entonces no lo haga.

–Algún día tendrás hijos Candy… entonces ahí me comprenderás y harás todo lo posible para que tus hijos, no les falte nada y sean felices, darle a ellos lo que tú nunca obtuvieses en la vida. Si estuviera aquí el diablo le daría mi vida a cambio por la felicidad de mis tres hijos, por Terruce, Caroline y Edward – finalmente el Duque se marcho y Candy cerró la puerta llorando en silencio pues el Duque estaba a una puerta de la suite que ocupaban.

–Steven – dijo el Duque llamando por teléfono a su amigo desde la oficina de su suite. – llama al reportero, dile que publique lo que se había acordado desde un principio. El plan A se llevara a cabo.

–¿Pero Richard? Creí que esto no iba a ocurrir. ¿Qué paso con esa chica, con la Srita. Andley?

–No lo ama, ella no ama a Terruce… – dijo el Duque muy dolido y con el corazón en mil pedazos – No quiso casarse con Terruce. No sé, supongo que ella ama a otra persona, no encuentro otra justificación para que no quiera casarse con él.

–Lo lamento Richard – dijo el hombre desde la otra línea muy afligido. Quería a Terry como un hijo, y esperaba que finalmente él encontrara la felicidad.

–¿Y sabes qué es lo peor Steven? Que él plan A no funcionara. Y tendré que llevarlo a la fuerza y no quiero hacerlo, ya no deseo hacer nada en contra de su voluntad.

–¿Y qué has pensado entonces?

–No importa – el Duque se dio el lujo de derramar una lágrima solitaria, pues nadie de su personal estaba en la suite – se hará el plan, quiero que llames al reportero del New York Times y que mandes todas las cartas a diferentes periódicos de la ciudad, aun es temprano… hazlo ahora. Mañana domingo saldrá la noticia.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

_**Verano de 1929. **_

–¿Es verdad lo que dijo el Duque de Norfork? – Pregunto Candy observando melancólicamente el río Támesis y el Puente de Londres desde el departamento del Duque de Grandchester – que el país está endeudado y con una crisis económica a la vuelta de la esquina… si perdemos nuestro patrimonio mi hija estará comprometida con una persona 6 años mayor que ella, a quien nunca en su vida lo ha conocido y se casará cuando ella cumpla sus quince años… ¡No podemos arruinarle la vida a Margaret, no de esa manera!

–Candy, ¡No lo permitiré! – Dijo Terry furioso ante esa posibilidad – ¡No permitiere ese enlace!

–Dios y yo que creía que solo pasaba en las historias de Shakespeare, cuando los padres de Julieta obligaban a su hija de quince años a casarse con el Conde Paris. – estallo entre una risa histérica.

–Hay una manera, – dijo con la mirada tan dura que a Candy le dio miedo – conozco a alguien adentro del mercado Bursátil, podría darnos información ultra confidencial.

–¿Eso no es un delito?

–Sí, estaríamos cometiendo un fraude, si nos atrapan podemos ir hasta la cárcel.

_**Continuara…**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo, la Gran depresión de 1929. y en el pasado El Duque de Grandchester lleva a cabo su primer plan. Y valla sorpresa que se llevará Terry cuando lea los principales diarios del país. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Como verán me gusta un poco de la historia, pues la Gran Depresión llega en otoño de 1929.**_

_**Por otra parte deseo que me manden sus comentarios, pues deseo mejorar la historia… este es mi segundo fanFiction. Y soy principiante y con su ayuda tratare de mejorar, pues no quisiera que se volviera aburrida o que dejaran de leerla.**_

_**Escríbanme para saber que parte les gusta más, si el pasado o el presente y en que parte les gustaría que me extendiera más y que parte no tanto. **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han escrito un comentario, pues realmente nunca me imagine la satisfacción que otras personas lean tu trabajo y que les guste. Y las que leen y no les gusta, espero que me digan también para arreglar la historia, todas las criticas son muy bien recibidas. **_

_**R.G. GRANDCHESTER**_

_**Espero de corazón te haya gustado este capítulo y que haya llenado tus expectativas, referente al porque Candy se negó a ayudarlo. El otro plan que tiene planeado lo veras en el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias por estar en contacto conmigo. Muchos saludos.**_

_**Yessi grandchester**_

_**Estoy feliz de tener otra admiradora más, y mil gracias por mandarme un review, pues esto hace que escriba con más entusiasmo, y estoy muy contenta también que te guste mi otra historia. Como verás soy terrytana de corazón. **_

_**RTH ALBA**_

_**Hola Alba, tienes toda la razón el encuentro de Terry con Candy fue muy frío y ambos se malentendieron en sus sentimientos y ahora están pagando la consecuencias. Pero no tan frío como en el anime cuando llego Candy a Nueva York y ella creía que la iba a abrazar en sus brazos cuando se encontraran y cuando llego ni se dieron la mano, eso sí que me traumo y hasta le quise dar un golpe a la tv. **_

_**Nela 2307:**_

_**Nela estoy tan contenta que te guste mi historia, gracias por todo lo que me escribes, significa mucho para mí, y "realmente acertaste" el Duque todo lo había planeado para llevar a cabo este plan y provocar a Terry, que como tú ya lo descifraste es para dar a conocer que es su hijo y algo más. Que en el siguiente capítulo te enteraras. Y que pone a Terry verde de coraje. **_

_**Espero que tú también ya actualices pronto tu historia, que a mí me gusta mucho como escribes.**_

_**Dulce mimis:**_

_**Estoy muy contenta que te guste la historia, y como describo a Terry como padre, y tienes mucha razón, no parece hija de Terry ni de Candy pues como es nieta de uno de los hombres de mayor jerarquía en la nobleza, Maggie se siente como la divina Garza. Jajajaja. Pero hay hijos centrados y otros muy soberbios como lady Margaret, imagínate que ella desea que su padre le llame así, en vez de una forma más cariñosa. Y otra cosa que se hizo notar en esta niña, que todos los invitados supiesen que era la nieta de los Duques de Grandchester. Eso no tiene nombre, cuando Terry no los quería exponer con las demás familias aristócratas. Mira que ya hasta la quieren para matrimonio, eso le pasa por vanidosa. **_

_**DIANA:**_

_**Yo también pienso que Terry se pasa en algunas ocasiones de estricto, desafortunadamente tiene la misma escuela que su padre el Duque y en esa época la disciplina era muy elemental y aun más en Inglaterra, pero también es consentidor con los dos, no solamente con Maggie. Jejejeje.**_

_**Referente a lo del Duque y Candy esto fue solo un comienzo, pues como veras en este capítulo el Duque quería tanto a Candy. Pero no fue lo que hizo ahora en este capítulo lo que sintiera un resentimiento contra ella, ya verás un poco más adelante. Así que no te atrevas a abandonar la historia. Jejejeje. **_

_**Lucero:**_

_**Gracias, por estar cada semana pendiente de cada capítulo y que te guste, mil gracias por el review. Espero que este y los siguientes sean también de tu agrado. Házmelo saber. **_

_**Y a todas las chicas anónimas deseo que me mande un review. Y mil gracias por leerme. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Primero que nada quiero felicitar por el cumpleaños de mi amado Terry que fue ayer, a pesar que cumplió 115 años sigue en nuestros corazones tan joven como siempre. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERRY.**_

_**Hola a todas las chicas lectoras de esta historia, estoy muy feliz de recibir sus reviews y de conocer nuevas chicas que les guste la historia y se animen a darme ánimos de continuar escribiendo. **_

_**Mimie Grandchester**__**:**_

_**Mimie gracias por animarte a escribirme y expresar que te gustan muchísimo las dos historias, y gracias por tenerme en las Alertas como favorita historia y escritora. Eso me llena de una inmensa alegría y no sabes lo que eso significa para mi, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dedicarme unas hermosas palabras. **_

_**Por otra parte acerca de Albert, Archie, Annie, no te desanimes claro que pienso escribir referente a ellos. Pero serán más o menos en 5 capítulos más. Aunque confieso que me inclino más a escribir más sobre los hijos de Terry y Candy y sus padres. =P espero recibir más comentarios tuyos, pues así me doy cuenta que es lo que le falta a la historia y que les agrada más y que no les agrada. **_

_**Yessi de Grandchester:**_

_**Vaya! Qué gran honor me hiciste con ese hermoso cumplido de ser escritora, en realidad eso de escritora no se me da muy bien, pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Pues este es mi segunda historia XP mil gracias por los ánimos y espero que este capítulo sea de tu completo agrado. **_

_**Eliza Grandchester.**_

_**Otra nueva fan, estoy tan feliz de que este en tus alertas como mejor historia y escritora ! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, por tus ánimos y tus comentarios. Referente ha como describo a Terry como padre y si es un tanto estricto con sus hijos, pues bueno… yo cuando veo a Terry en el colegio San Pablo se me imagina que Terry era de un carácter muy fuerte, ordenado, y con un gran corazón. Es lo que trato de expresar también ahora como padre, por una parte Terry es súper cariñoso con sus hijos y también muy consentidor, pero al mismo tiempo responsable con sus estudios y la disciplina, un padre que les dedique tiempo a checar sus tareas, su educación es porque pienso que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus hijos y los ama profundamente y desea que sean buenos hijos educados que unos malcriados. jejejejeje. Bueno esa es mi perspectiva y más siendo hijos de aristócratas. Referente a las publicaciones trato de publicar los domingos o lunes. Así que nos vemos la próxima semana esperando que los capítulos te sigan gustando. **_

_**R.G. GRANDCHESTER**_

_**Eres la primera que me dio un comentario referente a su vida sexual como matrimonio. Me alegro que te haya gustado, pues no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de vida conyugal. Jejejeje. Pues pensé que le faltaba a la historia un poco de amor conyugal. =P alguien me lo propuso que le faltaba sexo, así que me gustaría que me escriban que les gustaría que pusiera más en la historia, para darme temas y situaciones nuevas. Jejejeje. **_

_**Amparo Grandchester **_

_**¡Claro que me puedes llamar amiga! Al contrario estoy encantada de tener nuevas amigas aquí en este foro. Referente a Maggie de que no sea tan caprichosa, me la pones difícil, pues siento que este personaje le da un sabor a la historia, un estilo como la sal y la pimienta, pero tratare de no hacerla tan caprichosa y tener otras situaciones diferentes para los dos hijos. Y mil gracias por tus buenas vibras. Besos.**_

_**Diana**_

_**Tienes toda la verdad Diana, el duque es un maldito desgraciado y lo veras en el siguiente capítulo. En el siguiente es donde ahí si lo vas a odiarlo con odio jarocho. Jejejeje. Por eso decía que me esperaran un poco más de tiempo, para odiarlo con toda razón. Mil gracias, por estar siempre pendiente a las publicaciones y tus puntos de vista, pues me ayudan a mejor la historia. **_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**Julio 16 de 1929.**_

–Diana nos dijo que nos mandaran a Suiza estas vacaciones, – comento Ricky un poco triste.

–Creí que te iba a gustar ir a Suiza y a otras ciudades de Europa, – dijo Terry sentado en un sillón en la alcoba que ocupaba su hijo en Londres – cualquier otro niño estaría saltando de alegría.

–Realmente estoy feliz pero… – titubeó un poco y bajo la mirada – me encantaría que ustedes fueran con nosotros, sin ustedes no será lo mismo.

–Mi amor – dijo Terry haciendo una seña para que se acercara y cuando su hijo se acerco, Terry lo levanto y lo sentó en sus piernas – tú sabes que mamá y yo trabajamos y que nosotros no tenemos vacaciones de verano. Que daría yo por ir con ustedes de paseo con toda mi familia. – le acaricio su largo cabello castaño y Ricky le sonreía tristemente.

–Recuerdo que antes salíamos juntos de vacaciones. – recordó el pequeño otras vacaciones de verano.

–Si antes, cuando yo trabaja en el teatro como actor… y en cada fin de temporada me tomaba un descanso de tres meses… pero en el parlamento es muy diferente.

–Extraño mucho esos días. – comentó el niño abrazando cariñosamente a su padre, su cabeza se pego a su pecho y comenzó a escuchar los latidos de corazón de su padre. – me gusta estar así… escucho tu corazón. ¿Puedo quedarme un tiempo así en esta posición?

–Claro cariño.

–Mamá ¿Por qué no puedes ir tú con nosotros de vacaciones? – Preguntó Maggie a su madre quienes estaban en la sala.

–Ya te lo dije Margaret, tengo un proyecto muy importante aquí en Londres. – dijo mirando los documentos de la Asociación, donde le daban ya luz verde al proyecto.

–Lo puedes hacer cuando regresemos de vacaciones – suplico Maggie perdiendo casi la paciencia – además no es un trabajo realmente lo que tú haces, es un labor altruista lo que haces… ni si quiera te pagan una libra.

–Hija para mí es muy importante este proyecto, se va a ampliar las instalaciones de pediatría del Hospital General, para que muchos de los niños puedan ser atendidos como se merecen, ¡Con equipos quirúrgicos, medicamentos, más camas! – Candy hablaba con entusiasmo.

–Mamá los niños están muy bien atendidos – bufo – cuando Ricky se enfermo lo atendieron muy bien.

–¡Hija, tu hermano y tú van a hospitales particulares! Y yo quiero que las familias que no tiene para pagar un hospital privado, tengan las oportunidades de que sean atendidos como debe de ser, sin pagar una libra de más. – comento la madre sonriente sin voltear a ver la frustración de su hija.

–¡¿Y por qué no lo haces cuando regresemos de vacaciones? – Gritó la hija llorando de coraje – ¡Te importa más esos niños que ni los conoces! ¡Es qué no te importan más tus hijos que desean pasar más tiempo con sus padres!

–¡Margaret no digas eso! – le gritó.

–¡Lo entiendo de mi padre que él tiene que ir a trabajar al parlamento! Pero tú, – la señalo con el dedo – ¡Tú no trabajas ni de enfermera, ni de nada! Tú prefieres hacer trabajo voluntario, ¡Cuando yo necesito que estés más a mi lado! – Maggie salió corriendo llorando incontrolablemente metiéndose a su recamara, habían estado ya dos semanas de vacaciones en Londres y sus salidas eran prácticamente con Diana y Laura sus nanas, un chofer y dos escoltas más. En tres días partían a Suiza.

Candy salió a caminar por largo tiempo al Parque St. James para relajarse del mal momento que había pasado con su hija. En cierta forma Maggie tenía mucha razón, últimamente ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijos, entre el colegio y las clases particulares de piano, danza y ballet solo la veía hasta la tarde y era lógico que sus hijos quisieran pasar más tiempo con sus padres en vacaciones.

Ahora comprendía las situaciones que vivían todos sus mejores amigos, el padre de Anthony era almirante y muy pocas veces iba a visitarlo, los padres de Stear y Archie igualmente casi siempre viajando o viviendo en Londres y Escocia por su trabajo… los padres de Annie y Patty casi nunca estaban con ellas y cuando vivió en la casa de los Leagan el Sr. Leagan siempre estaba de viaje de negocios… y qué decir de su amado esposo Terry… con sus padres, que no supo lo que era una verdadera familia y que estuvo internado desde los trece años… y sin embargo ahora nosotros actuamos como los padres de nuestros mejores amigos… – decía ella mirando el lago donde unos patitos seguían a su madre pata.

Cuando Terry estaba trabajando en el teatro hace 3 años era muy diferente, pues pasaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con él. Al no estar trabajando como enfermera no me importaba, pues tenía a Terry y a mis dos pequeños hijos, que ocupaban todas mis energías… pero ahora me siento deprimida… Terry trabajando en el parlamento mientras que yo me quedaba en casa esperando a que mis hijos regresaran del colegio o de sus clases particulares. Tenía que hacer algo de provecho y trabajar de enfermera era imposible, pues el Duque le había prohibido tajantemente realizar semejante trabajo, más para un Marquesa. Sabía muy bien que el Duque me estaba poniendo a prueba, pues no aprobaba nuestro matrimonio pero…

–Mi lady – dijo el chofer posando su mano en el hombro de ella e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – ya esta anocheciendo, es mejor regresar.

–Si John, perdóname, pero necesitaba tomar aire, vámonos.

–Duque de Grandchester, pase por favor – dijo la doncella haciendo una reverencia y haciéndolo pasar a la sala del Apartamento de Londres, propiedad del Duque – en un momento le aviso a su hijo que ha llegado.

–Gracias – la doncella salió de la sala cuando de repente entraba Maggie pensando que era su madre quien había llegado, pero al ver a su abuelo corrió hasta él.

–¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí! ¿Te quedaras a cenar con nosotros? – Maggie salto y el Duque la sostuvo mientras ella pasaba sus brazos y sus piernas sobre el cuello y la cintura de su abuelo y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

–¿Me invitas a cenar? – Preguntó el hombre canoso y ella le dio un asentamiento de cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios – ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Preguntó bajando a su nieta.

–Papá está en el estudio haciendo algunas llamadas y mamá salió de la casa enojada. – bajo Maggie la cabeza arrepentida de lo que le había dicho a su abuelo.

–¿Enojada? ¿Por qué enojada? – el Duque arqueo una ceja.

–Le grite a mi mamá – dijo apenada y casi en un susurro.

–¿Por qué le gritaste a tu mamá? ¡A los padres les tienes que respetar y obedecer jovencita! – la reprendió.

–Lo siento abuelo. – bajo la mirada.

–No te deberías de disculpar conmigo, sino con tu madre ¿Por qué le gritaste a tu mamá? – La cuestiono.

–Estaba enojada, quería que mi mamá pasara las vacaciones de verano con nosotros… pero prefiere quedarse aquí en Londres, tiene un proyecto… algo referente a una ampliación de pediatría en el hospital general.

–Ahhh tu madre, siempre altruista, – suspiro profundamente – siempre pensando en el bienestar de otros niños y no de sus hijos.

–¡Padre! – Terry le mando una mirada de censura estando él recargado en el marco de la puerta, pues había escuchado la conversación y no quiso interrumpir.

–Bueno Maggie – tosió – Quién soy yo para juzgar a tu madre… cuando yo no fui un padre ejemplar con mis hijos. Hola Terruce – saludo el Duque.

–Hola padre, – dijo molesto – No juzgues a Candy, ella necesita de este proyecto, necesita ser útil, hacer algo más en su vida que estar en la casa esperando que llegue su esposo del trabajo o sus hijos del colegio, estudio una carrera, es una profesionista.

–¡¿Profesionista? – Lo miro incrédulamente – ¡Era enfermera! Y una marquesa no puede ser enfermera.

–¿Y yo si puedo hacer actor? Me diste el consentimiento de serlo y si te dijera que quisiera ser otra vez actor me darías tu aprobación, ¿Por qué no el de Candy?

–¡No vine aquí hablar de Candice! – miro a su hijo con frialdad – Ni de ti, ni de trabajos. Vine porque me habías dicho desde hace un mes acerca de las vacaciones de mis nietos y me avisaste que su madre no iría con ellos… ya que querías pasar tiempo a solas con tu esposa en este Apartamento sin interrupciones. – Le guiño el ojo – Y como yo últimamente no he salido de vacaciones, pensé pasarlas con mis nietos.

–¡¿De verdad abuelito? – Grito Maggie y Ricky que en ese momento entraba a la sala. – ¡¿Iras con nosotros de vacaciones? – preguntaron entusiasmados los dos niños y el Duque les dio un asentamiento de cabeza. – ¡Viva! – gritaron emocionados.

–¿Tú nunca pasaste unas vacaciones de verano conmigo? – levanto la ceja Terry.

–Trabajaba como tú trabajas ahora, ya es momento de dejar de trabajar y disfrutar de la vida con mis nietos. – Terry lo miro furioso – ¡¿No me digas que estas celoso?

–No estoy celoso, estoy feliz que su abuelo pase tiempo con sus nietos. – replicó.

–Bien, me marcho. – se acerco a sus nietos y les dio un beso de despedida.

–Abuelo, ¿No te quedaras a cenar? – Preguntó Ricky.

–Ahora no cariño, – le dio un mimo a Ricky – en tres días salimos de viaje y necesito arreglar muchas cosas antes de salir a pasear, hijos no se preocupen que la pasaremos súper bien, los llevare a conocer muchos lugares que estoy seguro que les fascinara.

–Papá – dijo Terry antes que partiera su padre – ¿Puedes reconsiderar que Candy trabaje medio turno como enfermera? – el Duque miro ceñudo a su hijo. – piénsalo, por favor… hazlo como un favor a tus nietos y a mí, tú sabes que amo profundamente a Candy y su felicidad es mi felicidad. No seas tan estricto con el protocolo, los tiempos cambian.

–¡No pienso discutir el tema Terruce! La esposa de mi hijo y madre de mis nietos ¡¿Trabajando como enfermera? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Pasaron los tres días.

–Les llamare diariamente y mándame muchas cartas y postales donde estén de visita. – decía Candy entre lágrimas en la estación de trenes donde irían a Dover y de ahí tomarían un ferri para Francia.

–Recuerden no hagan travesuras, hagan todo lo que Diana y Laura les digan… y sobre todo ¡Obedezcan todo lo que les diga su abuelo! ¡No lo hagan enojar! – Terry y Candy diciendo a los niños un infinidad de recomendaciones que los niños ya se querían subir al tren… entre abrazos, besos y bendiciones se despedían.

Una semana después.

–Tengo los papeles confidenciales del mercado, – dijo Terry con un vaso lleno de whisky en su mano y un sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio dentro de la oficina de aquel Apartamento.

–¿Qué es lo que dice? – Preguntó Candy nerviosamente.

–No los he abierto, no me atrevo. – miraba fijamente a la chimenea.

–¿Cuánto has pagado por ese sobre?

–Doscientas mil libras. – bebió su whisky de un solo sorbo.

–¡Tanto dinero! – sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

–Es el futuro de nuestro patrimonio y el de Maggie.

–Vamos a abrirlo. – Candy tomo el sobre y lentamente saco las hojas que tenia adentro de este – traduce esto – pidió Candy temblorosamente. No entiendo lo que dice, son graficas y números… – paso los papeles a su esposo.

–¡Esto es terrible! – Exclamó revisando todos los documentos con detenimiento – el Duque de Norfork tiene razón.

–Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué el gobierno está pidiendo que hay que invertir en la bolsa? – Se cuestiono – Además las acciones han subido muchísimo en los últimos cuatro años, muchos de nuestros empleados han comprado acciones y han tenido ganancias muy fuertes.

–Es un arma de doble filo. El país está endeudado desde la guerra y no se puede pagar sino es con oro, el país no se recuperado y pide a sus ciudadanos que inviertan en la bolsa, en cierta forma para salvarnos de una crisis económica. Al haber compradores las acciones sube y bajan dependiendo de la oferta y demanda. Pero según estos documentos hay una crisis financiera en varios sectores, sobre todo el agrícola y los mercados de toda Europa y América se pueden desplomar en cualquier momento.

–Terry ¡Hay que vender! ¡Hay que vender ya! ¡No hay que perder tiempo! – se altero – También hay que avisarle a Albert, Archie… a nuestros empleados… – caminaba en circulo desesperada.

–¡Candy! Tú no dirás nada a nadie. – la tomo de los hombros bruscamente y la miro fijamente. – ¡Yo le avisare a Albert referente a todo esto! – dijo apuntando los papeles – no te preocupes por los Andley, ¿Está bien?

–Pero Terry.

–Candy, ¡Escúchame bien! Esta información es ultra confidencial y no se puede estar divulgando algo así ¡Podrían meternos a la cárcel! Y por otra parte si comentas referente a esto habría ¡Pánico en todo el país! Y todos querrían vender y nadie compraría y entonces ahí sí que la bolsa se desplomaría. Candy no te preocupes por Albert. – decía Terry agarrando los papeles y aventándolos a la chimenea para que se quemaran y no quedara huella.

–Javier – Terry hablo por teléfono al corredor de bolsa esa misma tarde – deseo vender el 80% de todas las acciones y el 20% restante deseo comprar acciones en la industria farmacéutica.

_**Finales de agosto de 1929.**_

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Gritaron los niños en la estación de trenes cuando vieron a sus padres esperando por ellos.

–¡Maggie! ¡Ricky! – Terry como Candy abrazaban con emoción a sus dos hijos que habían estado casi 6 semanas fuera de Inglaterra. – Los extrañamos muchísimo. – los besaban y apapachaban con tanto cariño.

–¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se divirtieron muchísimo? – Preguntó el padre feliz de que hayan regresado de sus vacaciones.

–¡Fue fantástico papá! ¡Hubieran ido con nosotros! Nos divertimos mucho. – decían los niños muy felices.

–¡Valla pero si veo que están muy bronceados! ¡¿Fueron a la playa? – su hija movió la cabeza afirmativamente – ¡Creo que estoy celoso!

–Bueno en tres días otra vez al colegio y al estudio.

–¡Mami! No nos recuerdes del colegio – los niños se quejaron y los padres muertos de la risa al ver las caras de frustración de que las vacaciones se habían terminado.

El Duque miraba fascinado a la familia de Terry. Candy abrazaba cariñosamente a sus dos hijos, era una buena mujer, esposa y madre… la había aceptado tal y como era ella, conocía perfectamente su naturaleza bondadosa y carismática, pero ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su engaño, sus mentiras, lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué no la perdonaba?

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Domingo 8 de febrero de 1917.**_

–Hola Duque de Grandchester. – dijo Candy cuando vio al Duque con los varios diarios en su mano e iba a entra a su suite esa mañana muy temprano.

–¡Candy! – Dijo el hombre viendo la maleta que tenía en la mano – Así que partes hoy ¿Te vas de Nueva York?

–Así es.

–Candy, ya es hora para irnos a la estación – dijo Albert saliendo de la suite cuando por casi se tropieza con el hombre – ¡Duque de Grandchester! Que sorpresa de verlo aquí.

–En realidad, vivo en la suite de al lado – el Duque le extendió la mano para despedirse – Sr. Andley fue un placer haberlo conocido.

–Lo mismo digo – Albert le estrecho la mano y se despidieron. – Supongo que se quedara una larga temporada en Nueva York.

–Sí, uno de mis principales motivos el cual pienso quedarme es para velar por el bienestar de Terruce.

–Comprendo.

–Albert, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas con el Duque. – Pidió Candy indecisa si era buena idea quedarse un momento con él.

–Claro pequeña, – dijo Albert cariñosamente – te espero en el lobby, no tardes. – se despidió del padre de Terry y bajo por el elevador.

–No Albert, solo es un minuto.

–¿Supongo que está será la última vez que te vea? – Le estrecho la mano a Candy – ¿Te alejaras de Terruce para siempre? – Preguntó tristemente pues en realidad quería que se quedara con su hijo. Pues sabía perfectamente que él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

–Es lo mejor para los dos, – retiro su mano de la mano de él delicadamente – Es mejor que me aparte de Terruce, por el bien de todos.

–¡El dueño de tu corazón es el Sr. Andley? – Candy lo miro sorprendida – lamento ser tan directo, no me gusta andar por las ramas.

–Albert, es mi padre… en realidad es mi hermano… – dijo nerviosamente.

–¿Por qué lo niegas Candy? ¿Por qué no podrías enamorarte de él? Ambos sabemos que el Sr. Andley ni es tu padre, ni es tu hermano… no llevan la misma sangre… ¿Por qué no podrías enamorarte de él? Es un hombre bastante apuesto.

Candy simplemente bajo la cabeza – debo de irme, mi tren saldrá muy pronto. – tomo una pequeña maleta que estaba a sus pies.

–Supongo que tienes razón, para que dar falsas esperanzas a un hombre que no es correspondido.

–Lo lamento tanto Duque de Grandchester. Me hubiera gustado ayudarlo con Terruce. – toco el botón del elevador.

–No se preocupe, que en el corazón no se manda, y referente a Terruce, él volverá conmigo otra vez, – le guiño el ojo – ¿Por cierto, ya leyó los diarios esta mañana?

–¿Diarios? No, no he tenido tiempo para leer el diario. – las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella entro.

–Buena suerte Srta. Andley. Sinceramente le deseo que sea muy feliz. – meneó su mano en forma de despedida.

–Adiós Duque de Grandchester, deseo de corazón que algún día recupere el amor de Terruce.

–Gracias. – en ese momento las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

–Llegamos a la estación Candy – dijo Albert por tercera vez en el carruaje – ¿En qué tanto piensas pequeña? Que en todo el camino del hotel hasta aquí has estado muy callada.

–En nada importante Albert. – Volvió de sus pensamientos – Simplemente observaba el paisaje, los edificios, sus calles… me estaba despidiendo de Nueva York.

–Y de Terry. – termino Albert la frase que Candy no había terminado.

–Sí.

–Creo que al haber venido a Nueva York no fue una buena idea. – comento tristemente Albert, le dolía verla así. – Candy no quiero verte triste otra vez.

–Y no lo estoy Albert – dijo ella levantando el rostro con una gran sonrisa – al contrario estoy tan feliz de que Terry no sea esa persona que describen los periódicos. – Bajo la cabeza – si lo hubiera visto en un estado lamentable… creo que nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. ¡Albert! – Gritó – Debemos ya abordar un tren con destino a Chicago.

–¡Candy me espantaste! Aun hay tiempo – checo su reloj – falta tres cuartos de hora para nuestra salida, voy a pedir que recojan el equipaje, – ambos salieron del carruaje, el personal de la estación llevaba el equipaje mientras que Candy y Albert tomaban un café antes de partir en una pequeña cafetería cerca del andén donde salía su tren.

–Falta ya un cuarto para salir – dijo Albert viendo su reloj – porque no entramos ya a nuestra cabina.

–Si Albert, vámonos ya. – tomo su bolso y pagaron por el café y un biscocho.

–¡Candy! ¡Candy! – A lo lejos se escuchaba que alguien gritaba su nombre – ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Espera… – Candy volteaba a todas partes pues reconocía muy bien esa voz, segundos después veía al dueño de esa voz. – Espera Candy, no te vayas. – decía Terry corriendo hasta que llego con ella.

–¡Terry! ¿Viniste a despedirte? – Sonrió la chica.

–Albert, – miro al hombre que estaba al lado de ella y tomando aire – ¿Puedo hablar un momento con Candy antes que se vayan?

Albert miro a Candy y ella le dio un asentamiento de cabeza que no se preocupara por ella. Albert entonces se despidió de Terry deseándole buena suerte y él entrando al vagón del tren para darles mayor privacidad.

–Candy.

–Terry.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sus miradas se perdieron, él entre esa laguna verde y ella entre un océano azul profundo. En un sólo suspiro Terry vio pasar una colección de imágenes entrañables que se desplegaron en su mente. Vio el transatlántico Mauritania, una noche neblinosa y la luz de dos verdes esmeraldas mirándolo con bondad que nunca antes él había visto. Recordó los encuentros que él solía buscarla durante su época estudiantil. Recordó la segunda colina de Ponny Vivió de nuevo los momentos de aquel vibrante verano en Escocia y sintió de nuevo el dulce calor de un beso robado, su primer beso de amor… experimentó la añoranza, el sentimiento de pérdida total y el inmenso dolor de sus remordimientos, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perderla, esta vez para siempre... pero una vez más un terrible nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro sin ser capaces de articular palabra. Los ruidos de los transeúntes enla estación de trenes se perdían con el latido de sus corazones, finalmente él acopió fuerzas y abrió sus labios.

–Candy yo… yo te he extrañado mucho – Candy iba hablar pero Terry le pidió que la escuchara primero. – Candy quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás mi primero amor, y que tú siempre estarás aquí – dijo tocándose el corazón, sin embargo metió su mano en el saco que traía puesto y saco una harmónica – significas tanto para mí Candy… – dijo Terry quebrándose la voz y a Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta no pudiendo pronunciar palabra alguna solo mirando el objeto que traía en su mano. – quiero que sepas que mi corazón y mi amor se va contigo en este tren que partes.

–Terry, lo lamento tanto – dijo ella llorando en silencio y Terry la abrazo tiernamente, permanecieron abrazados por largo tiempo. Apretó el abrazo mientras su rostro se retiraba lentamente y su mejilla acariciaba la de ella, aspirando hondamente la fragancia de Candy. Él tomó el rostro de ella en su mano derecha y levantó su mentón de modo que pudieran verse a los ojos. Ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo la profunda mirada, pero por una razón desconocida ella sostuvo el encuentro de sus ojos, ahogándose en las pupilas azules. Él no dijo nada, pero ella comprendió que iba a besarla y también supo que esta ocasión no lo rechazaría. Lentamente él inclinó el rostro hasta que su piel pudo sentir la cálida brisa del aliento de ella. Entonces, cerró los ojos y permaneció inmóvil durante un rato, al momento en que sus labios se encontraron estallaron fuegos artificiales dentro de él saboreando por última vez esos labios aquél beso era tierno, profundo y lleno de amor, él se retiró muy lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Candy no quiero perderte… se que nuestro amor nunca podrá ser – Terry lloraba, derraba lágrimas de frustración – pero no te apartes de mí… no te alejes de mí… no me digas adiós… – en ese momento la campana sonó para que todos los pasajeros abordaran el tren con destino a Chicago.

–Terry debo de irme. – pero él la tomo de la mano rápidamente impidiendo que se fuera.

–¡No! No te dejare ir sin que antes me prometas que no te apartaras de mí. – Él rogaba con la mirada – Candy si no puedes ser mi novia… te ruego que seas mi amiga… te necesito, necesito a una amiga. No me alejes de tu amistad…

–¿Tu amiga? No sé si pueda ser tu amiga Terry. – Negó con la cabeza – será muy doloroso.

–No tanto si nos alejamos del uno del otro. ¡Por favor Candy! – Un hombre como era Terruce Grandchester, suplicar era algo que le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. – escríbeme… como le escribes a tus amigos a Archie, Annie, Patty, escríbeme a mí también.

–Terry. – ella limpio con su mano el rostro lleno de lágrimas del hombre que amaba profundamente.

–Me siento tan solo… tan perdido…

–Terry hace mucho tiempo que te perdí, – dijo ella con un hilo de voz – perdí al amor de mi vida… pero hoy gano un amigo… te escribiré Terry como los viejos amigos del Colegio San Pablo. Para platicar nuestras alegrías y tristeza, seremos amigos Terry. – Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió al vagón.

–¡Candy! – él sonrió alegremente al escuchar esas palabras – ¿Vives aun en el departamento de Magnolia?

–No ya no vivo más ahí, vivo en la Residencia Andley en Chicago. Escribe allá. ¿Y tú Terry, en el mismo departamento que conozco y en donde siempre te escribía?

–¡En el mismo Candy! ¡En la misma dirección! – en tren silbo y lentamente comenzó su andar.

–¡Terry, busca a tu madre! ¡Vete a vivir con ella! Ambos se necesitan – comenzó a gritar pues el tren se alejaba más y más mientras Terry corría y corría por el andén. – ¡Ella te ayudará a recupérate!

–Candy lo haré, llamare a mi madre… adiós amiga, adiós amiga mía. – agitaba su mano.

–Terry ¡Nos escribiremos amigo mío! – esa fue la última palabra que escucho Terry de los labios de Candy. Se limpio las lágrimas y comenzó su andar.

–Señor ¿Desea comprar el periódico de esta mañana? – Preguntó un pequeño no más de doce años, que llevaba varios periódicos de diferentes empresas.

Terry miro al pequeño iba a comprar el periódico y había sacado ya unas monedas para pagar el ejemplar pero vio a lo lejos una caseta telefónica y decidió ir mejor hasta la caseta.

–Mamá, – Terry llamo por teléfono – ¿Mamá eres tú? – Preguntó teniendo un nudo en la garganta.

–¡Hijo mi amor! ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa que me llames! – Eleanor se emociono muchísimo al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

–Sabes hoy me ha pasado algo muy hermoso. – su voz temblaba.

–Si hijo, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió?

–Me gustaría platicarlo más extensamente contigo. ¿Podría verte mañana lunes en la mañana?

–Claro que me encantaría, además quiero prepararte algo muy especial para desayunar. – sonreía felizmente la madre, pero sintiendo algo un su corazón que no supo que sentimiento era, si alegría o tristeza, pues sabía que Terry su hijo, lloraba del otro lado de la línea.

–¿Quieres consentirme?

–Si por mi fuera te consentiría todos los días de la semana.

–Mamá te extraño mucho. – Terry lloraba en silencio.

–Y tú sabes lo tanto que te extraño a ti mi amor.

–Sabes que no trabajo los lunes, martes y miércoles… me encantaría pasar esos tres días contigo… en tu casa.

–¡¿De verdad? ¡¿No bromeas? ¡Tú sabes que eso es lo que más le he pedido a Dios! Qué tú vivas conmigo al menos algunos días.

–Mamá, sabes… – la voz de Terry temblaba – hace mucho tiempo que perdí al gran amor de mi vida… pero hoy recupere a una gran amiga.

–Terry. Mi vida ¿Por qué estas llorando? – ella sentía que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas.

–No lo sé mamá, solo siento que te extraño mucho y que te necesito.

–¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa? Tú sabes que mi casa está siempre disponible para ti mi amor.

–No, tú tienes función esta tarde y yo también, pero mañana lunes serán todo diferente, ni tú ni yo trabajamos y estaremos juntos por siempre.

–Me encantaría que ya fuera mañana.

–Yo también… – se limpio las lágrimas del rostro – mamá

–Si Terry

–Te quiero mucho, casi nunca lo digo, pero quiero que lo sepas, te quiero muchísimo y te necesito y me haces mucha falta, he sido muy egoísta, al mantenerte alejado de mí, o estar poco tiempo juntos escondidos bajo cuatro paredes.

–¡Terry! mi amor. – Eleanor lloraba.

–Quiero vivir contigo mamá, quiero vivir desde mañana contigo, estoy cansado de luchar, de ir contra la corriente, de vivir como vivo…

–¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud Terry?

–¡Candy mamá! Candy me dijo que me acercara más a ti…

–Candy, pequeña... gracias. – le agradeció en silencio nuevamente a esa chica.

–Mamá, perdóname.

–No hay nada que perdonar hijo. Mañana en la mañana te veo en tu departamento para llevarte ahora conmigo y nunca más me alejare de ti mi amor.

Terry salió de la estación de trenes y camino por el Central Park, compro un emparedado y camino por varias horas pues no quería regresar a su triste departamento. Y en una hora más tendría que ya irse al teatro. Cuando llego al teatro vio muchísima gente afuera, parecieran que eran reporteros, a Terry le extraño mucho al ver tanta gente afuera del teatro, pero con su gabardina le tapaba mitad del rostro y traía una gorra que cuando entro paso completamente desapercibido.

–¡Terry! – Exclamaron sus compañeros cuando lo vieron entrar al escenario pues había un pequeño ensayo, antes de comenzar la obra.

–¿Qué sucede, todos los chicos reunidos? ¿Hay un velorio o una reunión y no me invitaron? – Preguntó burlonamente.

–¡¿No has leído los periódicos? – Todos sus compañeros miraron a Terry.

–¿Leído los periódicos? – Preguntó confuso – No, ¿Hay alguna noticia interesante?

–¡Habla de ti Terry! ¡En todos los diarios del país! ¡Están hablando de ti y de las fotografías que te sacaron!

–¿De mí? ¿Fotografías? ¿Fotografías de qué? – Mark le entrego 5 diarios diferentes y Terry comenzó a leer los encabezados.

_**Pleitazo en el Plaza. **_

_**Ex actor de Broadway Terruce Grandchester, resulto ser hijo del más alto noble ingles.**_

_**La realeza se pelea como plebeyos en medio del restaurante Plaza, entre gritos y bofetadas.**_

_**La oveja negra de la aristocracia inglesa. Terruce Grandchester.**_

_**El actor Terruce Grandchester, quien fue vetado por su alcoholismo y falta de responsabilidad por dejar la obra de Romeo y Julieta a mitad de temporada, resulto ser hijo del Duque de Grandchester.**_

–¡Por dios! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! – Sentía que Terry se iba a desmayar de la impresión – ¡¿Por qué demonios había tantos reporteros en el Plaza? ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta que nos estaban sacando fotos! – miro las fotografías de los varios periódicos la mayoría eran diferentes de las unas de la otras.

–Y lo peor que no son esos periódicos lo que dicen, si no otro periódico de renombre. ¿No has leído lo que escribió el New York Times?

–¡No John! ¡No he leído nada! – Gritó enfurecido queriendo matar a alguien a golpes.

–¡En el New York Times habla de tu familia y de tu vida privada! – Replico Mark viendo el periódico.

–¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

–Pues habla de tus padres, tus hermanos, los colegios que has asistido, y dice que eres pariente cercano de Su Majestad el Rey George V, que es tu tío abuelo… los Reyes de Inglaterra.

–¡Dios mío! – Sintió que un balde de agua helada caía sobre sus hombros – ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – rebato el periódico y miro el artículo, estaba en completo shock.

–¿Es verdad todo lo que dice? – pregunto Estela su compañera actriz – ¿Que eres pariente de los Reyes de Inglaterra?

–Creo que voy a vomitar.

–¡Terruce! – Dijo entrando el Director y Productor de la obra – Puedes venir a mi despacho, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

–Sí señor. – ambos hombres se dirigieron hasta el despacho y cuando entraron cerraron la puerta de un portazo.

–¡¿Me puedes explicar todo esto? – Preguntó aventando varios periódicos al escritorio – ¡¿Es verdad que eres familiar de la Realeza Inglesa? – Terry estaba en completo shock, sentía que su mundo se estaba desmoronándose en pedacitos – Ahorita en este momento hay un centenar de periodistas afuera del teatro.

–¡No! ¿Periodistas? No es verdad.

–¡Claro que es verdad! Y las localidades que todavía no se vendían las compraron varios reporteros de diferentes medios de comunicación, y los que no alcanzaron localidad están comprándolos a las personas que ya habían comprando y triplicando el precio para que se les vendan las entradas. ¡¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Me dijiste que no tenías familia!

–Huí de casa, – Terry comenzó a templar de coraje y de impotencia – ¡No entiendo como la prensa se entero de todo esto! ¡Dios mío no puede ser! – Negaba con la cabeza – No entiendo como pude perder el control en un lugar público.

–¿Qué hacías ahí? – Preguntó intrigado el Director.

–Me invitaron a desayunar los Sres. Andley.

–¿La chica que vino a verte actuar en el teatro?

–Sí, sabía que mi padre estaba hospedado en el Plaza, en el Royal Plaza Suite, y los Andley estaban a lado de la suite de mi padre, no quería toparme con él. No llevamos una buena relación y ahora desea que regrese con él, nunca pensé verlo en el restaurante y perdí el control. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso referente a mi familia y de no hablar de ellos.

–Igual fue obra de tu padre, que esto saliera a la luz pública. – comento el Directo frotando su barbilla.

–¡No! ¡Imposible que mi padre hiciera esto! Mi padre odia ¡Detesta! Los escándalos, él es un hombre honorable que nunca se relacionaría con escándalos de este tipo y si alguien descubriera algo del Duque por mínimo que fuese, paga cantidades enormes para que nadie, ni nada perjudique su reputación de hombre honorable y firma contratos de confidencialidad.

–Ya entiendo, así que tu padre está hospedado en el Plaza, todos ahí deben de conocerlo, los reporteros preguntaron sin duda alguna quien era ese hombre y el personal del hotel seguro les dijeron que era algún aristócrata muy importante.

–Pero no comprendo porque hasta pusieron que era familiar de los Reyes de Inglaterra. ¡¿Qué ganan con eso? ¿Qué les he hecho yo para que hablen así de mí… de mi familia?

–Los periódicos solo dicen que eres hijo de un Duque, pero si te das cuenta solo el New York Times habla de tus orígenes con la realeza y unas largas biografías de quiénes son tus padres, supongo que tiene conexiones con gente muy importante de Inglaterra, quienes les ofreció todos esos datos referente a ti. Pues es un periódico con muchísima credibilidad.

–¡Ya no puedo más!

–En media hora comienza la obra – dijo checando su reloj – no debes vencerte Terruce, – dijo levantándose de su asiento y hiendo hasta donde el joven estaba parado, poso sus manos sobre los hombre del muchacho para darle confianza – la sala se está llenando de periodistas, no permitas que publiquen cosas desfavorables más de ti. No permitas malas críticas en tu actuación, porque sino quizá sea la última vez que actúes arriba de un escenario. – Terry le dio una mirada interrogativa. – quizá tu padre no esté muy conforme con tus malas críticas referente a tu actuación y quiera que cambies de profesión, pues no tendrías argumentos para debatir que eres un buen actor y seguir más con la actuación.

–Tiene razón, pero tengo miedo, me siento inseguro. – miro de lejos a todos los periodistas que estaban en las gradas.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero recibir sus comentarios, sus críticas favorables o malas. Para mejorar la historia. Mil gracias por leerme y que tengan un feliz fin de semana. Nos vemos la siguiente semana con otro capítulo más. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Amparo de Grandchester: **__perdóname por haberme tardado y a las demás fans de Candy que siguen este fanfiction, pues como hubo puente me fui de vacaciones por esos tres días y luego a seguir trabajando. Pero no pienso abandonarla. Amparo: Cuando leí tu primer comentario fue algo muy extraño pues igual me paso a mí con Terry, como tú dices es muy tonto enamorarse de un dibujo, pero yo tampoco no lo puedo evitar, estoy súper enamorada de él y odio a Misuky por hacerlo sufrir tanto. Y lo bueno de esto es que aquí en este maravilloso lugar uno puede desplegar todo lo que uno NO puede decir a tus amigos, pues mi laptop es mi confidente. Realmente somos almas gemelas en los sentimientos con Terry._

_**Kathya Grandchester: **__Me encanta que analices la historia, pues es algo que me llena de ilusión pues para mí es muy satisfactorio. Pues si Terry y Candy viven separados hasta 1920. Hoy te enteraras como el Duque se enfrenta a Terry y es un desgraciado. No te preocupes no pienso meter a Terry a la cárcel por tener información de la bolsa. Eso nunca. Jejeje. Y me agrada que te guste también la temática del el presente con el pasado. _

_Eres la primera que me escribe que le gusta mi Avatar. __**¿De qué capitulo saque la fotografía de Terry? Ese es un reto que quiero que las fans de Candy o Terry me digan en que escena sale ese niño hermoso que me ha robado el corazón**__, si nadie lo dice en los comentarios de esta semana te mandaré un privado para decir el núm. del capítulo donde sale mi avatar de Terry de niño. No es en el barco donde se despide de su madre, ni es cuando recuerda un picnic con sus padres. _

_**R.G. GRANDCHESTER: **__Mil Gracias por seguir con la historia y tus hermosos comentarios, espero que la espera no haya sido mucho pero hoy sabrás un poco más acerca de tus dudas. jejeje Muchos saludos y besos amiga. _

_**Elisa – Grandchester: **__Gracias por eso de escritora, y eso de hacer sufrir a Terry no te preocupes porque en la historia está felizmente casado con su pecosa y con sus dos hermosos hijos. Y como en toda la vida siempre hay problemas, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Pero no te preocupes que al final siempre brillara el sol._

_**Gaby b: **__Bueno en esta historia siempre hay un malvado y sinceramente me canse de que Eliza fuera la malvada de la historia así que puse al Duque como el malvado, jejejeje.__¿Hay que crear nuevos malvados no crees?_

_**DIANA: **__Hola amiga, me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia y que la analices, pues así me doy cuenta como la perciben todas ustedes a quienes yo considero como mis amigas intimas, porque las que tengo no puedo hablar de mis sentimientos hacia mi amor platónico quien es Terry, pues tengo más de treinta y tantos y me da pena decirlo. Por eso ustedes son mis intimas. _

_Del primer comentario: muchas de tus dudas quedaran al descubierto, y te enojaras mucho más con el Duque maldito, ¿Estas preparada para odiarlo aun más que Eliza Leagan y Neal Leagan? Jajajaja. Porque lo que sigue se pone mejor. Y me encanta que te desplayes y te desahogues, sigue así que estos reviews hacen que me inspire aun más. Voy a tratar de que Terry tenga más mano dura con Maggie. _

_**J. B.: **__hola y mil gracias por saber que tengo otra admiradora más que le gusta la historia. Espero seguir con tus comentarios en los siguientes capítulos y no me abandone. Pues siempre me alegro mucho de que alguien nuevo me escriba y que las que me han escrito sigan escribiéndome. =D_

_**Pathya: **__jajajaja espero que este capítulo sea igual de padriuris, saludos._

_**Como todos saben los personajes y la historia original son de Misuky. Me tome el atrevimiento de tomar algunos fragmentos de la novela de Misuky Final Story. Y algunos pequeños datos que proporciono la actora de esta gran novela.**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**Miércoles 30 de octubre de 1929. Un día después de que se desplomo los mercados bursátiles, el cual fue dominada como "LA GRAN DEPRESION"**_

–¿Mi amor, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Candy acostada en la cama a lado de Terry ya muy de madrugada pues sabía que su esposo no podía conciliar el sueño.

–En realidad me duele mucho lo que ha pasado, pareciera que esto nunca iba a ocurrir y mira – dijo mientras se sentaba en el respaldo de la cabecera de su cama y pasando sus dos manos sobre su cabello en forma de frustración, coraje e ira – mucho de nuestros amigos se han declarado en banca rota. – Volteo a verla mientras que ella se sentaba también – Hubieras escuchado ayer los gritos y los llantos lastimeros de muchos de mis compañeros de trabajo, han perdido todo su patrimonio. – volvió a ver el edredón y hundiendo sus manos en su rostro – ¿Hablaste con Albert?

–Si lo hice, – la voz de ella era casi de un susurro – él está bien, también Archie, Neal y Robert el esposo de Patty…vendieron sus acciones hace un mes. Sin embargo el patrimonio de Eliza no es nada favorable pues su esposo es empresario de unas de las cadenas más importantes de ganado y las acciones han caído en picada.

–Lo lamento profundamente por ella. – dijo él sinceramente.

–¿Qué va a pasar ahora Terry? Estoy asustada.

–No te preocupes pecosa, me encargare de todo, hoy muy temprano quiero que Sofía y Emilia vallan a los súper mercados, habrá escases de alimentos y mucha rapiña, ¡No sé te ocurra ir tú! Quiero que las acompañen los guardias y escoltas para protegerlas, la ciudad está en un completo caos y no quiero saber más adelante cuando muchas personas sepan que hoy ya no tendrán un empleo.

–¡Esto es peor que una guerra! – dijo ella llorando en los brazos de Terry, se mantuvieron abrazados un largo momento mientras que él le acariciaba su larga caballera y su espalda para reconfortarla. – ¿Enviaremos a nuestros hijos a la escuela? – Preguntó ella cuando se había ya calmado un poco.

–¡No! ¡No quiero exponer a mis hijos, necesito saber cómo está la situación en la ciudad! Habrá mucho vandalismo, manifestaciones y saqueos… un sin fin de cosas, muchas empresas se fueron a la ruina ayer en unos segundos sus acciones cayeron y a sus empleados hoy no tendrán un trabajo, muchos Aristócratas les dirán en unas horas a sus doncellas, choferes, cocineras que también ya no tendrán un empleo. No quiero imaginarme lo que nos vamos a enfrentar.

–Es lo que te iba a decir, si la situación se pone peligrosa contrataremos unos tutores, ¡No quiero que ellos salgan a la calle! – Se alejo del abrazo de él para mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Qué vamos a decirles?

–No hay que alarmarlos. Maggie tiene 6 y Ricky 8 son pequeños, no quiero agobiarlos con los problemas del país.

–A primera hora llamare al colegio de los niños, para avisarles que no queremos exponer a nuestros hijos.

Ambos se volvieron a costar y Terry no dejaba de abrazar a su pecosa toda la noche, así se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

–Señora, el correo acaba de llegar esta mañana muy temprano – dijo Diana entrando a la sala – le dejo la correspondencia.

–Gracias, Diana, por cierto – tomo Candy el correo y antes que la nana se marchara la detuvo – los niños no irán al colegio y no queremos alarmarlos.

–Comprendo señora, – volteo a verla y le dio una sonrisa de comprensión – no se preocupe, guardaremos discreción. – le guiño el ojo.

–Gracias Diana.

–Buenos días Maggie – dijo la nana sonriente entrando a la alcoba de la niña y corriendo las cortinas para que la luz del sol entrara a la recamara.

–Buenos días Diana – la pequeña se despertó frotando sus ojos y se estiraba aun con pereza, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que había mucha luz, era extraño ya que Diana siempre la despertaba a las seis de la mañana y aun estaba oscuro – ¿Diana Qué hora es?

–Son las ocho de la mañana. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡¿Las ocho? ¡Es tardísimo para ir al colegio! – Dio un salto de su cama lista para cambiarse. – ¡¿Diana, Por qué me despertaste tan tarde?

–No te preocupes, hoy no hay escuela, así que se van a quedar en casa ¡A jugar y a divertirse! ¿Qué te parece Maggie? – le guiño el ojo.

–¡¿Bromeas Diana? ¡¿De verdad no hay escuela? ¡Viva! – Brinco de alegría.

–Te ayudare a cambiarte y desayunaras muy rico y con tranquilidad, nada de prisas será como cuando están de vacaciones.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡¿Es verdad que no vamos ir al colegio? Me dijo eso Jenny y creo que está bromeando. – dijo Ricky entrando corriendo a la sala donde estaba sus padres un poco dudoso, pues en el colegio no les habían dicho nada.

–Es verdad cariño, no hay colegio, por al menos una semana... quizá más tiempo – respondió Terry viendo la alegría de Ricky y también los gritos de emoción de Maggie mientras bajaba por las escaleras rápidamente y saltando de alegría.

–¡Viva no hay escuela! ¡Ni hay que levantarse tan temprano!

–¿Papá ya que no hay colegio pueden enseñarme a cabalgar ya solo con Aquiles? En verano me lo prometiste. – pidió el niño con una tierna mirada que derretía a cualquiera.

–¡Ricky! ¡Margaret! – Gritó Candy – el hecho de que no haya escuela, no significa que dejaran de estudiar sus materias.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Ricky a su madre.

–Lo que quiere decir su mamá es que por algún tiempo no definido – se acerco Terry a sus dos pequeños hijos y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de ellos – no irán a la escuela, pero la escuela vendrá aquí, contrataremos tutores para que no pierdan clases.

–¡¿Qué? – Gritaron al unísono los niños – ¡¿Por qué?

–¡¿Cómo que por qué? – Miro a sus hijos con fingida severidad al ver el rostro de sus pequeños desilusionados – Por cierto ¿Ya se lavaron las manos para desayunar?

–Si papito ya me las lave, mira – le mostro Maggie sus manitas.

–¿Papá tú tampoco tienes trabajo hoy?

–Si mi amor, solo que voy a llegar más tarde. – le sonrió y todos se dirigieron al desayunador.

La familia Grandchester desayunaron tranquilamente entre risas y una plática amena, haciendo que sus hijos por algunos momentos los hicieran olvidar la crisis económica que existía en el país, Terry no era de esas personas que rezaban antes de tomar los alimentos, como lo era Candy ya que él nunca había sido muy devoto con la religión, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente aunque no unió sus manos, agradeció infinitamente que el patrimonio de su familia no haya sido afectada y que tuvieran alimento sobre su mesa, porque sin duda hubiera perdido hasta la camisa el día de ayer cuando la bolsa de Wall Street en NYC había caído en picada arrastrando todos los mercados de América y los países europeos lo que se dominaba el efecto dómino.

–Ya termine de desayunar papi, ¿Puedo salir a jugar? – Preguntó Maggie impaciente por retirarse de la mesa y salir a jugar en el jardín.

–¿Cómo que ya terminaste de desayunar? – Preguntó el padre enfadado – ¡Aun tienes fruta con cereal y pan tostado con jamón y queso en tu plato! ¡Termina todo lo que te serviste!

–Es que ya estoy satisfecha. – Maggie se sorprendió del repentino enfado de su padre.

–¡No me importa! ¡No sé va a desperdiciar esa comida cuando muchos hogares no tiene el pan que tú estás desperdiciando!

–Terry tranquilo, no te alteres mi amor. – Le dio Candy una palmadita en su mano para tranquilizarlo – ellos no tienen la culpa de que estemos atravesando una crisis económica.

–Terminen todo su desayuno y saldrán a jugar. – dijo Terry más calmado.

–¿Ya llegaron Sofía y Emilia? – Preguntó Terry cuando los niños terminaron su desayuno y salieron del comedor.

–Aun no pero estoy segura que en cualquier momento llegaran.

–Ya se tardaron mucho, espero que el país no entre en pánico aun.

–Mi vida, ha llegado correspondencia de Nueva York – dijo Candy cuando vio que estaban completamente solos y deseando cambiar la conversación a uno más alegre. –Llego una carta de Eleanor – vio entre las cartas que tenía en su bolsa y le dio la indicada.

–¿Y las demás cartas de quiénes son? – Preguntó mirando curiosamente las cartas que había visto que metía en su bolso nuevamente.

–Qué curioso eres – le dio una enorme sonrisa y se acerco hasta su oído y susurrándole muy quedito le dijo – de mis dos madres.

–¿Cómo sigue la Srta. Ponny?

–Ya está completamente recuperada, nos dio a todos un tremendo susto pero gracias a Albert a que la llevaron al hospital le detectaron el mal que la aquejaba. – la mirada de Candy brillaba profundamente.

–Lamento mucho que no hayas estado con ella en esos momentos tan difíciles, se que te hubiera gustado estar allá en América con tus madres. – dijo Terry arrepentido.

–No te preocupes mi amor. – Le dio un mimo en su mejilla para reconfortarlo, pues le dolía que se sintiera culpable de no estar una temporada en el Hogar de Ponny – mientras que la Hermana María y la Srta. Ponny se encuentren bien de salud, yo estoy más que feliz y orgullosa. – Esbozo una gran sonrisa brillante.

En ese momento las empleadas habían llegado y Candy metió las masivas adentro de su bolsa y corrió para saber cómo se encontraban y como estaba la situación afuera. Terry se había quedado sentado en el desayunador aun sosteniendo la carta de su madre.

Candy – pensó él tristemente en todos los sacrificios que había hecho su adorable pecosa, había dejado América, Chicago…el Hogar de Ponny eso sí, cada semana escribía a sus madres, donde les platicaba todo lo relacionado de sus dos hijos, les mandaban fotos, les decía con orgullo de sus buenas notas académicas, sus travesuras, platicaba de las vacaciones que habían tenido y como libro abierto que era Candy y que no dejaba nada de contar a sus madres, también les platicaba todas las cosas referente a él. Cosa que a él no le hacía mucha gracia. Y ellas en sus últimas cartas escribían que la salud de la Srta. Ponny estaba ya completamente recuperada de su enfermedad, Albert y Archie ayudaron a que la asistieran un excelente especialista y la habían internado en el hospital de Chicago, todo había resultado muy bien y que la salud de ella era ya estable.

Terry sabía bien de los deseos de Candy de haber querido estar con sus dos madres en esos momentos tan difíciles, y escribiendo a sus madres que ella le encantaría haber estado ahí con ellas pero su prioridad en ese momento era sus dos pequeños hijos y su esposo que quería estar con ella todo el tiempo. – recuerdo que me había enojado en ese momento, ¡Sus madres han de pensar que soy una persona posesiva que no deja a su esposa cruzar el atlántico para estar con sus madres…! Pero en cierta forma algo había de cierto referente a eso.

Pero era por otros motivos la situación. Como le sucedía a él con Eleanor. No poder decir a los cuatro vientos que Eleanor era su verdadera madre y no la Duquesa de Grandchester. Como Candy era la hija legitima de los Sres. Andley que habían muerto en un accidente y su hermano es William Albert Andley. Así lo había estipulado la tía Elroy cuando se dio a conocer ante la sociedad los nuevos herederos de la familia Andley, solo un pequeño círculo de amigos sabían la realidad del origen de Candy. Y uno de ellos era Eliza y Neal Leagan que pondrían divulgar su origen verdadero, pero como la tía Elroy y Albert los había amenazadolos que si platicaban algo referente a Candy, los que pagarían las consecuencia eran ellos dejándolos desheredados y sin ningún fideicomiso de los Andley. Tal amenaza de dejarlos en la miseria fue que los Leagan cerraran el pico para siempre ya que su mensualidad era una suma muy ostentosa.

Terry abrió la correspondencia de Eleanor diciendo que terminando la temporada de teatro iría de vacaciones a Inglaterra…pero ahora con la crisis que se aproxima los planes podrían cambiar. – pensó tristemente Terry estrujando la carta, además no estaba seguro que si su padre el Duque aprobaría un nuevo acercamiento con ella.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Domingo 9 de febrero de 1917**_

–Mañana temprano llegaremos a Chicago y tú te irás otra vez de viaje, dejándome completamente sola. – comento Candy resentida en el vagón del comedor mientras almorzaban algo ligero, Candy simplemente miraba su plato y moviendo con el tenedor la comida no muy convencida en comérsela.

–Tú sabes ahora que soy el cabeza de la familia Andley y que George no me deja un momento libre, pues siempre me ha dicho ¡Qué me he tomado mis vacaciones ya de toda mi vida entera! – Se rió Albert divertido con esa pequeña broma, pero como vio que Candy no sonreía la miro con una tierna sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre la mano de ella que reposaba en la mesa descuidadamente – sabes muy bien que me gustaría que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos.

–Lo sé Albert perdóname, simplemente que me siento en algunas ocasiones muy sola… – levanto la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa – pero he decidido estudiar la maestría de pediatría y así estar siempre ocupada en algo que me gusta.

–Si piensas estudiar una carrera profesional, quiero que sepas que siempre te daré mi apoyo incondicionalmente y que hablaré del asunto con la Tía Elroy. – Bebió de su vino – sabes bien que ella te quiere mucho desde que le comente todo lo que habías hecho por mí cuando perdí la memoria. Así que no te preocupes por la reacción de ella… aunque no lo creas ella ha cambiado mucho.

–Lo sé Albert, ya hable con el Dr. Lennar para que pueda estudiar y hacer mis prácticas ahí. – dijo entusiasmada.

Después de platicar más de dos horas en el comedor ambos decidieron irse a sus respectivos camarotes para dormir una siesta, así que Candy se acostó pero no logro pegar un ojo, se daba vuelta para la izquierda, vuelta para la derecha, trato de leer un libro y nada, algo la estaba incomodando y no sabía el porqué, entonces comenzó a recordar aquel beso que le había dado Terry lleno de amor, de pasión y entrega, suspiro profundamente recordado aquel maravilloso momento tocandose los labios como si Terry la besara nuevamente, estaba feliz pues aunque habían terminado su noviazgo con él tenía ahora su amistad, era preferible eso que nunca más verlo. Platicarle sus alegrías y tristezas, sus triunfos o fracasos, así que de repente se levanto de la cama como un resorte y decidió escribirle desde ahorita una carta, busco papel y pluma pero en su camarote no había ninguno de los dos artículos. – seguro que Albert tiene papel y pluma iré a su camarote. – salió y a la puerta contigua donde estaba el de Albert, así que dio dos golpes a su puerta y como no tenía seguro la puerta pudo entrar al camarote.

–¡Albert! ¡Hola! – dijo ella sonriente mientras que Albert estaba acostado en la cama leyendo el periódico, la reacción del rubio fue esconder el periódico rápidamente debajo de la cama pero Candy ya lo había sorprendido – ¿Qué haces Albert? ¿Por qué trataste de esconder el periódico?

–¿Candy? ¡Nadie te enseño que debes de esperar a que la persona que está adentro del cuarto te de permiso de entrar! –exclamó Albert seriamente.

–Lo siento Albert – dijo ella apenada.

–No te preocupes – se sentó en la cama y se arrepintió de haber sido un poco rudo con ella. – no estaba haciendo nada importarte, solo leía el periódico.

–Si ya me di cuenta de eso. Creía que era algún periódico solo para caballeros, pues me sorprendió que trataras de esconderlo como si te hubiera visto con una lectura nada grata para una dama. –se carcajeo y Albert vio esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos tan brillantes, sabía que la noticia que le iba a decir iba a cambiar nuevamente la expresión de su pequeña.

–Candy en realidad no quería que vieras esto, pero sé que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo que dicen los diarios del país y prefiero que mejor lo sepas desde ahora. – dijo Albert extendiéndole el periódico, y Candy no pudo ni moverse del sitio pensó que había pasado algo terrible. ¿Pero que era?

–¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? ¿De quién se trata?– preguntó temblándole la voz.

–Es referente a Terry.

–¡Terry! ¿Le paso algo malo? – tomo el periódico rápidamente y trato de ir a la pagina donde hablaba de él, pero desesperada no encontraba la pagina y Albert tomo el diario y paso las paginas hasta que llego hasta el artículo.

–Había reporteros en el Plaza. Cuando invitamos a Terry a desayunar y… se descubrió que era hijo del Duque de Grandchester – Candy solo veía el encabezado y una fotografía grande de media plana, donde Terry se peleaba con su padre.

–¡No puede ser! – Candy se quedo en completo shock observando la fotografía – Terry no deseaba que se supiera esto. – trato de tranquilizarse pues no deseaba dar a conocer a Albert que le dolía profundamente esa noticia.

–Lo sé, – dijo Albert con frustración – al Duque no le gustara nada de esto que haya salido a la luz pública. Pues hablan terriblemente mal del su primogénito y lo peor del asunto es que mencionan el parentesco que tiene con los Reyes de Inglaterra.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Preguntó Candy dudosa, pues no sabía que tenía eso de malo.

–Bueno, si solo hubieran dicho que es hijo de un Duque, pues no habría tanto problema, pues hay tantos aristócratas que no les interesaría mucho y más aquí en América y en pocos días perdería fuerza tal noticia, pero siendo pariente cercano de Su Majestad, eso es otra cosa.

–¡¿Qué es lo que puede suceder? – Gritó – ¿Si tú fueses el Duque de Grandchester que harías? Albert.

–Candy el Duque siempre ha sido una persona enérgica y es seguro que las malas críticas, como su estilo de vida que lleva Terry, lo haría a tomar medidas drásticas, como impedir que siga trabajando en el teatro donde trabaja…

–¡Y además de que Terry tome el ducado Grandchester! ¡Y que viva bajo el régimen de la aristocracia! ¡Ya que se dio a conocer los orígenes de Terry, como sobrino segundo de Su majestad! ¡Eso no es justo! – estrujo el periódico en sus manos. – ¡Estoy segura que esto es obra del Duque! ¿Ya qué él quería que volviera a vivir con él nuevamente!

–¡¿Candy estás tú loca? El Duque no haría algo así, ellos no arman escándalos con la prensa, siempre tratamos de mantener los trapos sucios bien resguardados y nunca ventilarlos ¿Tú realmente crees que el Duque expondría así a toda su familia, a la Duquesa, sus hijos, y lo peor de todo a Su Majestad en los periódicos? Además el Duque no sabía que Terry iba a desayunar en el Plaza con nosotros ¿Cómo podría planear todo eso?

–Tienes razón Albert, es que ¡Estoy tan furiosa!

–Lo sé pequeña. Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa a mi también.

–Albert ¿Puedo llevarme el periódico para leerlo detenidamente?

–Claro Candy puedes llevártelo.

Candy salió y entro a su cabina se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer el artículo, pero en vez de poner atención a la lectura comenzó a recordar todo lo que le había dicho el Duque.

–_Terry no acepta de mi ayuda y es por eso que he venido hablar contigo, yo sé a quién ama profundamente mi hijo es a ti Candy. Si tú volvieras con Terry... Terry sería otra vez deslumbrante… como ayer en la noche cuando tú fuiste a verlo. ¡Fue magnífica su actuación! _

–_¿Usted estuvo ahí Duque de Grandchester, en el teatro?_

–_Así es Candy, hace poco menos de un mes que he llegado de Inglaterra, y he estado tras sus pasos, lo he buscado pero él se rehúsa de mi ayuda y mi apoyo._

–_Quiero que Terruce viva nuevamente conmigo aquí en el Royal Plaza Suite, ¡No sabes cómo me duele ver a mi hijo en la situación en la que se encuentra! ¡No lo soporto más!_

–_Terry está enamorado de ti y haría todo para poder recuperar el amor que ha perdido, en su situación tan lamentable no podrá cortejar a una Andley hospedad aquí en el Plaza y él vendrá entonces por su propio pie a pedirme ayuda…_

–_Duque de Grandchester, le deseo buena suerte con Terry para que vuelva algún día con usted._

–_No te aflijas Candy, tengo un plan, un plan que tenía planeado hace algún tiempo que hará que Terry venga a vivir conmigo, por las buenas o por las malas, en cierta parte aunque no lo creas… tú me ayudaste con este plan A, no pudo haber resultado mejor de lo que me imaginaba, pero yo deseaba con todo mi corazón no utilizar ese plan, pues va a ser muy doloroso y yo ya no deseaba lastimar más a Terruce._

–_Entonces no lo haga._

–_Algún día tendrás hijos Candy… entonces ahí me comprenderás y harás todo lo posible para que tus hijos, no les falte nada y sean felices, darle a ellos lo que tú nunca obtuvieses en la vida. Si estuviera aquí el diablo le daría mi vida a cambio por la felicidad de mis tres hijos. _

–_Lo lamento tanto Duque de Grandchester. Me hubiera gustado ayudarlo con Terruce._

–_No se preocupe y referente a Terruce, él volverá conmigo otra vez, – le guiño el ojo– ¿Por cierto, ya leyó los diarios esta mañana?_

–_¿Diarios? No, no he tenido tiempo para leer el diario._

Candy comenzó a llorar descontroladamente acostada en la cama, estrujaba con fuerza la almohada y el cobertor – yo tengo la culpa de que esto haya ocurrido, – se decía en medio del llanto – si yo me hubiera quedado en Nueva York con Terry esto no hubiera salido a la luz pública, ¡Le he arruinado la carrera a Terry!

¿Por qué Duque de Grandchester? ¿Esa es la forma de amar a su hijo? ¿Esa es la forma que profesa amor hacía él? ¡La manera tan horrible de exponerlo en los diarios como lo ha hecho! ¿Ese es el amor de un padre a un hijo? ¿Por qué Duque? – Candy no dejaba de llorar, se recriminaba de todo lo que había hecho. – ¿Va a obligarlo que se retire de los escenarios que tanto ama?

_**NUEVA YORK **_

–¡Eleanor! – decía Robert Hataway en el camerino de ella a unos minutos antes de salir a escena. – esto no son agradables noticias. – Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa.

–No sabía que Richard estuviera en la ciudad– decía Eleanor limpiándose el rostro las lágrimas que no podía evitar que salieran de sus hermosos ojos – ¡Maldita prensa! ¡No soporto más que la prensa se entrometa en los asuntos de Terry! ¡En su vida privada! ¡Han destrozado la prensa a mi hijo desde hace más de un año! ¡¿Cuándo terminaran de dejarle de hacer daño?

–¡Eleanor baja la voz, alguien te puede escuchar!– decía Robert afligido de ver a Eleanor tan mal sentimentalmente y emocionalmente.

–¡Robert! – Lo miro con decisión – mañana me llevare a Terry a mi casa, así lo ha decidido Terry, seguro que Richard desea que vuelva con él, pero no le daré el gusto, Terry desea vivir conmigo y así será. Lo esconderé de su padre.

–¡Estás tú loca Eleanor! – dijo bajando la voz pues aunque la puerta del camerino estaba cerrada con seguro, no podía sentirse seguros que alguien escuchara su conversación tras la puerta. – Richard puede acusarte de secuestro.

–No, él no podría acusarme de secuestro, – Eleanor se acerco al oído de Robert y confidencialmente le dijo – tengo guardadas dos cartas de Richard, cuando Terry recién se fue de Inglaterra, una me dice que Terry se viene a vivir conmigo y otra en donde me otorgaba la tutela de Terry pues deseaba que fuera feliz conmigo. Las tengo en una caja fuerte.

–¡¿Eso te escribió Richard? – Preguntó anonadado Robert, pues no creía que Richard fuese tan tonto para mandar por escrito que le otorgaba la tutela a Eleanor.

–No son papeles oficiales, solo dos cartas pero le sacare una copia con amenazarlo de publicarlas, si trata de hacer algo malo en contra de Terry o mía. ¡No me podrá acusar de secuestro, ya que él me otorgó su tutela!

–¡Eleanor no puedes publicar esas cartas! ¡¿Quieres arruinar la vida de Terry? ¡¿Tú vida? ¡¿Te destrozarían viva si supieran la verdad? No es bien visto en nuestra sociedad una madre soltera y un hijo fuera del matrimonio. ¡No hagas una tontería! Ya es suficiente lo que le han hecho a Terry para que después se publique que es un hijo...

–Segunda llamada, cinco minutos en escena – alguien tocaba la puerta para avisar su entrada al escenario.

–Gracias, ahora salgo. – Se dirigió a Robert antes de salir del camerino – No quiero hacerlo Robert, Terry a sufrido ya demasiado, pero no se saldrá con la suya Richard, peleare por mi hijo. – quito el seguro de la puerta y salió del camerino.

Los aplausos se podían escuchar a lo largo de aquel pequeño teatro, sin duda a pesar de los nervios de Terry de estar actuando con una sala llena de periodistas, reporteros de la prensa nacional y hasta internacional. Había hecho una excelente representación. Pero el caos comenzó cuando termino los aplausos y quisieron entrevistar a Terry. Los empujones, los flashes, las preguntas incomodas no se hicieron esperar, el teatro era pequeño y los camerinos estaban a lado del escenario, muchos reporteros hasta quisieron entrar en ellos, no había escapatoria, sus compañeros de escena hicieron como especie de guardaespaldas tratando de salir del teatro, algunas preguntas de los reporteros eran muy hirientes, otros periodistas eran más profesionales pero aun así, lastimaban mucho, él simplemente se quedo callado sin emitir ninguna palabra. El carro del director estaba en la salida del teatro, tardaron más de media hora poder salir y subir al carro.

–Terry lo hiciste muy bien, – dijo el Director cuando estaban adentro del carro y se dirigían ya al departamento del joven actor – no te preocupes muchacho, esto pasara muy pronto. – dijo dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en su pierna para reconfortarlo pues se había quedado completamente mudo el muchacho. – tienes tres días libres de teatro estoy seguro que para ese entonces la euforia se habrá terminado.

–Sí, eso es lo que espero, no deseo pasar otra noche como la de hoy. Fue horrible.

–Lo sé muchacho, – llegaron hasta el departamento y antes que Terry saliera le dio un último consejo. – no salgas en estos tres días de tu departamento, trata de descansar.

Terry vio el asiento de atrás donde había fácil más de 6 diarios.

–¿Son los periódicos de hoy? – Preguntó tomando los diarios en su mano.

–Sí.

–¿Puedo llevármelos? No he leído todo lo que han publicado de mi persona.

–Claro, puedes llevártelos.

–Gracias – le extendió la mano para despedirse, – gracias por traerme a casa. – salió del vehículo y entro al edificio.

Terry llego destrozado a su departamento, traía consigo los diarios en la mano, leyó todos los artículos detenidamente, ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido eso? él que siempre había sido muy cuidadoso referente a su vida privada con la prensa escrita, esto era la gota que derramo el vaso, primero lo habían humillado públicamente con su veto de Broadway y ahora salía a relucir que era hijo del Duque de Grandchester, se sorprendió de cómo demonios habían conseguido toda la información de sus padres, hablaban detalladamente de su madre Regina, Duquesa de Grandchester y una biografía de ella de sus orígenes aristocráticos, también relataba con lujo de detalle la biografía de su padre, el artículo era bastante extenso. También de sus tres hermanos Lady Caroline, Lord Edward y Lord George. Se sorprendió de una pequeña biografía de él, mencionaba los colegios que había asistido desde preescolar hasta San Pablo. Dios mío toda su vida que había querido mantener siempre oculta ahora estaba en los periódicos de mayor circulación.

A mi padre no le gustara todo este escándalo – pensó mientras tomaba otro artículo en su manos. Cuando de repente escucho que tocaban a la puerta – ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora de la noche? Seguro que es mi madre – se dijo a si mismo abriendo la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de estatura alta, vestido elegantemente y con porte aristocrático, entraba por la puerta sin siquiera ser invitado hasta la sala comedor con un periódico en la mano y en la otra un abrigo negro de fina tela que la dejo en el brazo de un sofá.

–¡¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto? – Preguntó el Duque de Grandchester enojado – Gracias al relajo que "Tú" armaste en el restaurante Plaza, ¡Ahora todos saben que eres mi hijo! – Dijo aventando el periódico a la pequeña mesa del comedor – ¿Ya leíste todo lo que están publicando acerca del hijo heredero al título de Grandchester?

–No me importa lo que hayan publicado – hizo un ademan con su mano como restando importancia – finalmente la prensa ha escrito artículos maliciosos y terribles de mi persona desde hace mucho tiempo…que otro artículo más ya no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

–Quizá a ti no te importe lo que se publique de ti, ¡Pero a mí si y mucho! Pues ahora todos saben quién eres y no voy a permitir que hablen así de mi primogénito.

–¡¿Tu primogénito? Vaya hace tanto tiempo que no había escuchado ese título salir de tus labios hacia a mí. – Exclamó con acida ironía y con los ojos encendidos de furia y rabia.

–Te vas conmigo, ya no vivirás más aquí y serás un respetable aristócrata como debe de ser.

–¡¿Estás loco? Hace cuatro años que ni te apareces, ni te has preocupado por mí y ahora de buenas a primeras deseas que me largue a vivir contigo. – Se carcajeo – No me hagas reír.

–¡No me había interpuesto a buscarte puesto que deseaba que realizaras unos de tus sueños anhelados de ser actor! ¡Te deje el camino libre! ¡Te di las alas para que pudieras volar por ti solo! ¡Te di la libertad que a mí me negaron de hacer mi sueño realidad, nunca me interpuse en tu camino!

Terry se quedo paralizado al escuchar todo lo que le estaba diciendo su padre, es verdad, por una parte le agradecía al Duque que no lo hubiera buscado para llevárselo nuevamente a Inglaterra. Nunca pensó que él lo dejará en libertad para perseguir sus sueños, cosa que su padre nunca pudo realizar, deseaba ser aviador pero sus sueños fueron truncados por órdenes de su abuelo. Recordaba que cuando él era pequeño su padre le gustaba platicarle toda esa pasión que tenía por pilotear un biplano, volar los cielos de Escocia e Inglaterra, pero que poco le duro el gusto. Pensó.

–Según tú, te fuiste de Inglaterra para vivir una vida mejor – siguió el hombre con voz tranquila no queriendo alterarse pues esto es lo último que él quería. – pero mírate ¿Este es tu sueño que has estado buscando? ¿Este es tu sueño de ser el actor más consagrado de Broadway? –Preguntó alzando el ceño y con una sonrisa en el rostro que Terry creyó que su padre se estaba burlando de él.

–¡No te permito que me hables así! – Grito el joven con una mirada tan helada que cualquiera se hubiese intimidado, el Duque observo su mirada, todo el rencor y odio que alberga en el corazón y alma de su joven hijo y por un momento lo paralizo – ¡Hace mucho tiempo deje de ser un Grandchester! ¡Y reniego de tu nombre y apellido! Siempre me amenazabas de desheredarme, te evito el sufrimiento de que tú me desheredes, ya que yo de ti no deseo absolutamente nada. ¡Así que lárgate de mi vida y niégame ante la prensa que soy tu hijo!

–¡Escúchame bien Terruce! – La voz del Duque era dominante y amenazante – ¡Esta es la última vez que me hablas de esa manera! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Y ahora todos saben que eres mi hijo, que perteneces a la nobleza inglesa y eres pariente de Su Majestad el Rey Jorge V. ¡El juego se ha terminado!

El Duque gritaba sin poder evitarlo, tenía demasiada rabia dentro de sí y aunque le dolía ver a Terry en el estado que se encontraba ya estaba cansado de tener que contenerse, si tenía que obligarlo a que viviera ahora con él, lo haría de la forma más ruin y cruel y eso le iba a doler en el fondo de su corazón ¡Pero ya estaba harto de que siempre su hijo le faltara el respeto!

–Te he dado la libertad y que tú estúpidamente la echaste a perder – hablaba en forma amenazante y articulando cada palabra lentamente que pronunciaba – Mírate en que pocilga estás viviendo, no tienes ni dinero para comer y vestirte decentemente, – Terry lo miraba con ojos de odio, parecieran que de ellos salía fuego – lo arruinaste todo, tú te cortaste las alas, no fui yo quien te las corto, ya que estas vetado de Broadway. – Entonces alzo aun más su voz – ¡Por tu maldita irresponsabilidad de dejar tirada la obra a mitad de temporada! ¡Te convertiste en un alcohólico que se quedaba tirado en medio de la calle y trabajando en un lugar de mala muerte y después de que regresaste a Nueva York… bueno, tu actuación es la de un verdadero mediocre trabajando en un teatro independiente con un sueldo miserable! ¿Es mentira lo que pública la prensa acerca de ti? – Preguntó el padre irónicamente.

La mirada de Terry cambio súbitamente, el Duque se dio cuenta de que realmente lo había lastimado profundamente, al tal grado de ver como se cristalizaban esos ojos azul zafiro. Le había dado un duro golpe a su orgullo, a su honor de hombre. Su rostro era de una profunda tristeza y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no derramar ni una sola lágrima por su rostro.

–¡Di a la prensa que es mentira que soy tu hijo! – la voz de Terry temblaba a tal grado de llorar, su hijo siempre había ocultado muy bien sus emociones y sentimientos pero aunque tratara de controlarse y que no se diera cuenta que había lastimado su orgullo este simplemente no podía – Que un hijo tuyo nunca lo avergonzaría… como yo te avergüenzo y como siempre te he avergonzado.

–Soy tu padre Terruce, y no pienso publicar semejante cosa tan ridícula, así que de ahora en adelante vivirás en mi casa y bajo mis reglas y limpiaré tú nombre para que seas un digno heredero de los Grandchester. Así que vámonos. – dijo el Duque tomando su gabardina que había dejado en el brazo del sillón.

–¡Yo contigo no voy ni a la esquina! – Dijo duramente, al tiempo que estrellaba sus dos manos contra la madera de la mesa haciendo que su padre se sobresaltara ante la reacción de su hijo, llenándose de rabia nuevamente con ojos rojos – ¡Ni loco vuelvo a vivir otra vez contigo!

El Duque había planeado tres estrategias para llevarse a Terry a vivir otra vez con él. Pues le repulgaba la situación en la cual vivía su primogénito, entre la miseria y el desprestigio de la prensa. Eso es algo que no toleraba ni un segundo más desde que había llegado de la Gran Bretaña y le habían detallado sus hombres con lujo de detalle los malos pasos que andaba su hijo. Así que decidió que primero publicaría en los diarios de mayor circulación la descendencia aristocrática para tener la escusa perfecta de que un noble ingles no podía vivir en semejantes circunstancias, el segundo le resulto muy doloroso, enfrentar con él su cruda realidad y que recapacitara, lo mejor era regresar con él aunque la verdad le fuese dolorosa y al mismo tiempo vergonzosa y la tercera bueno, era algo que no deseaba hacer, pero conocía perfectamente el carácter de Terruce y esperaba que este último no lo llevara a cabo. Pero viendo las circunstancias y que no tendría otra salida suspiro profundamente y vio a su hijo con todo el dolor tremendo por lo que iba hacer.

–Terruce, vas a venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, y yo prefiero que sea por las buenas, así que no me tientes y vamos a la suite donde estoy viviendo. Porque bien sabes que no estoy jugando y cuando doy una orden me gusta que se cumpla. – trataba de sonar lo más calmado posible.

–¡No pienso ir contigo ni a la esquina! Ya te lo dije y te lo volveré a decir otra vez, ¡No pienso vivir contigo nunca más!

–Terruce, no me provoques, sabes muy bien las consecuencias de tus actos cuando no estoy de acuerdo con esa actitud tuya, así que te doy una última oportunidad de ir conmigo por las buenas. Si no quieres que te ponga en cintura y sabes que cuando lo digo no hay marcha atrás.

–No soy tu maldita marioneta que puedas manejar a tu antojo, ¡Entiéndelo! En un año seré mayor de edad y ya no me podrás controlar más, así que mejor déjame en paz de una vez por todas.

–Te recuerdo Terruce, que en la realeza como en la aristocracia no existe la mayoría de edad. Eso es algo de la gente común que cuando cumplan veintiún años harán de su vida un papalote, ¡Y tú no eres ningún plebeyo! ¡Al contrario! Es cuando llegan las responsabilidades, normas y protocolos que debes de seguir a pie de la letra, no creas que cuando cumplas veintiún años te mandaras por ti solo y harás todo lo que se te plazca como cualquier maldito plebeyo de tu edad. ¡NO! Es el comienzo de un camino difícil bajo las reglas de Su Majestad y bajo mis órdenes, ¡Recuerda que eres hijo del más alto noble ingles! ¡Así que es hora que comiences a actuar como un hombre maduro y dejes de comportarte como un adolecente inmaduro!

–Piensa lo que quieras, no voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. – se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y terminando así con esa estúpida conversación.

El Duque dejo nuevamente la gabardina en el brazo del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, ahí estaban dos hombres de cuarenta años edad vestidos de negro impecablemente.

–El cuero – pidió a uno de sus hombres mientras uno de ellos le entregaba un cinturón.

–Mi lord, por favor… hay otras maneras. – decía la escolta suplicante, el Duque le dio una mirada de advertencia que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos mientras tomaba el cinturón en la mano y cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

–Bueno, veremos si con esto cambias de opinión – Terry miro la correa negra que traía su padre entre las manos y dándose pequeños golpecitos, una chispa de miedo se visualizo en sus ojos azulados, mientras retrocedía cuando su padre se acercaba más a él.

–¿Estás bromeando verdad? – su voz era temblorosa. – No puedes hacerme esto, ya no soy más un niño.

–No, ya no eres un niño, pero actúas como un niño de cinco años que se aferra a llevarle la contraria a su padre. ¿Tú crees que estoy bromeando Terruce? Te lo advertí y no me creíste, sobre la cama ¡Ahora! – Terry se quedo paralizado, rara vez lo había castigado con cinturón en mano. Pero las pocas veces que lo hacía era devastador, una vez dichas esas palabras no había poder humano de que cambiara de parecer y enfrentarlo o negarse era peor aún. – abajo la ropa ¡Rápido!

La voz de su padre hizo que reaccionara y sin evitarlo dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla mientras desabotonaba el pantalón y lo bajaba junto con su ropa interior a la altura de las rodillas mientras se apoyaba sobre la cama, cuando su padre comenzó a azotarlo fuertemente, estrujaba la colcha entre sus manos tratando de sollozar lo menos posible hasta después de un tiempo prolongado grito – ¡Basta, por favor! Es suficiente – el Duque detuvo los azotes y Terry cayo hincado.

–¿Y bien? ¿Vienes conmigo ahora o quieres otra severa reprimenda hasta qué cambies de parecer? – Terry le dio una mirada asesina –Tú sabes que yo obtengo siempre lo que deseo. Por las buenas o por las malas y tú tomaste el camino difícil, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Vienes ahora conmigo sí o no? – Preguntó dándose pequeños golpecitos con la correa en su palma como una advertencia.

–Si – apenas si pudo pronunciar el monosílabo.

–No te escuche Terruce, ¡Dilo más fuerte!

–¡Me voy contigo! – Gritó.

–Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar desde un principio y nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto. – comento mirando el cinturón en su mano. – ¡¿Siempre debe de ser así contigo, Terruce? Cuando aprenderás que cuando te ordeno algo tú debes de obedecer y más cuando te estoy advirtiendo de cuáles serán las consecuencias.

Terry se quedo en esa posición hasta que su padre abrió nuevamente la puerta y dejo entrar a los dos hombres al departamento.

–Señores ayuden a Terruce a llevarlo al vehículo. – los dos hombres se acercaron a Terry pero él bruscamente los aventó.

–No necesito de su ayuda, yo puedo ir por mi propio pie hasta el vehículo.

El camino hasta el hotel Plaza fue en completo silencio, Terry no podía creer que su padre se hubiera salido con la suya, y antes de bajar del vehículo su padre lo tomo de su barbilla bruscamente para que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Terruce, no se te ocurra hacerme otra de tus escenas o de faltarme al respeto, ¡Por qué no lo voy a tolerar! Y no deseó dejar ese rostro tuyo como tu trasero ¡Y no me va importar si hay gente o no mirándonos! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño así que no me preguntes cuando te estrelle tremenda bofetada.

Los ojos de Terry estaban cristalinos y se veía que en todo el camino había llorado en silencio.

–Límpiate el rostro, porque vamos a la recepción a registrarte. – le dio un pañuelo.

Era más de la media noche cuando entre a la Royal Suite Plaza, era enorme y súper lujosa, me recordó a la decoración del Palacio Grandchester, mi padre me condujo a la alcoba que iba a quedarme y me mostro la habitación, abrió el closet donde estaba lleno de trajes y camisas de las telas más finas e importadas, todo un guardarropa completo, sobre la cama había una pijama de seda azul marino y una bata de igual color de buen gusto. Emilia toco la puerta y el Duque la hizo pasar, al verme se mostro efusiva sin embargo yo no le respondí el saludo.

–Emilia, – hablo mi padre con una sonrisa en los labios – desde hoy Terruce vivirá aquí, por favor prepárale la bañera.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**16 de noviembre de 1929.**_

_**Dos semanas después. Palacio Grandchester.**_

–¡Esto es increíble! – comentaba el Duque de Grandchester desayunando en una amplia terraza que daba al jardín interior de su residencia a su esposa – ayer, me asaltaron… no me robaron mucho pero el susto nadie me lo quita.

–Es verdad – dijo la Duquesa tomando elegantemente un sorbo de su té caliente – uno ya no puede salir a su trabajo o a pasear sin que alguien te pida trabajo, limosna ¡Y otros robándote la cartera!

–Ayer he informado a la cámara de lores que he decidido tomar un año sabático, – su esposa lo miro con el ceño fruncido – otro susto como el de ayer no creo poder soportar.

–Dudo mucho que te tomes un año, siempre has trabajado y para ti estar de vacaciones es como estar como un león enjaulado.

–Pienso hacer cosas diferentes… – tomo un canapé en su mano y se lo llevo a la boca – estar más con mis nietos, hacer cosas diferentes.

–Mi lady – dijo una doncella haciendo una reverencia – su vehículo ya está listo.

–Gracias Luisa, en un momento voy. Querido voy a la casa de Caroline, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

–Ahora no, estoy de un humor de los mil demonios y escuchar los problemas de nuestra hija es lo que menos quiero, dile que en el fin de semana voy a visitarla.

–Le pasare tu mensaje. – dijo la Duquesa limpiándose la comisura de los labios y levantándose mientras un escolta del Duque miraba los movimientos de la Duquesa, cuando ella salió del Palacio se acerco al Duque.

–Su Excelencia – dio una reverencia al Duque – tengo una nota para usted. – dijo dándole una hoja doblada.

–¿De quién es Alfred? – Preguntó desconcertado el Duque tomando la hoja en su mano.

–De E.B. señor.

–¿E.B.? – Desdoblo la hoja rápidamente y leyó su contenido. – Alfred recoge a la señora E.B. En el Hotel Savoy donde se está hospedando, habitación 307 y llévala a mi departamento de lujo en Londres donde llevo a mis amantes. La instalas y dile que llego a las 5:30 p.m. y te retiras del lugar, – la escolta le dio una mirada intencionada que el Duque comprendió perfectamente. – E. B. desea hablar conmigo urgentemente y quiere hacer negociaciones conmigo. ¿Puedes creer tú eso "hacer negociaciones"? – le guiño el ojo.

–Comprendo a lo que se refiere señor, voy ahora mismo a recoger a la señora. – dio una reverencia y salió de la terraza. Alfred le dolía tanto como su patrón trataba a la señora E.B. Pero tragándose su coraje salió hacer lo que él pedía.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Por favor envíenme reviews para enojarse, desahogarse, para mandarme tomatazos, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas positivas o negativas. Mil gracias a todas ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer este Fanfiction. G R A C I A S. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Noviembre, 1929.**_

La crisis económica que se vivía en 1929 hicieron que muchas empresas y residencias se declararan en quiebra, dejando así muchos sin empleo, las rapiñas, los robos y el vandalismo se vivía a diario.

–¡Queremos comer! ¡Tenemos hambre! – les gritaban a las empleadas de las familias adineradas que no habían perdido su trabajo mientras compraban la despensa completa para sus patrones. Las empleadas estaban escoltadas por guardias de seguridad con pistola en mano para evitar que les robaran la mercancía. Entre ellos estaban los empleados de los Grandchester.

–Denos un pan, por favor, ¡Tenemos hambre! – Suplicaban las señoras con lágrimas en los ojos y cargando a sus pequeños hijos en brazos. – Pan para mis hijos.

Diana a quien se le hacia un nudo en la garganta por ver tanta pobreza y a los niños sin comer, lloraba en silencio de ver aquella escena tan desgarradora. No podían pararse un momento para abrir alguna bolsa que estaba bien empaquetada, pues sabían que si se distrajeran un segundo podrían robarles todo y podría ocurrir hasta una desgracia.

–¡Emilia, Sofía, Diana! – Les gritaban sus amigas de años – Ustedes que fueron afortunados de que sus patrones no perdieran su patrimonio, un pan para mis hijos, – les suplicaba desesperadamente las desempleadas de otras residencias que lo habían perdido todo.

–Lo siento, – decían las mujeres corriendo rápidamente hasta los vehículos. Realmente ellas eran muy afortunadas, tenían un empleo, techo y comida caliente sobre la mesa. Los Marqueses de Grandchester eran unos patrones bondadosos y quienes los trataban con respeto y hasta con cariño.

Aquella situación tan dolorosa los Grandchester no eran indiferentes, a Candy se le partía el corazón en pedazos cada vez que salía de su casa. Así que decidió reunir a las familias del condado y decidieron hacer algo por las personas de su pueblo de Avon Stratford. Ese sábado todas las empleadas de diferentes residencias estaban entusiasmadas y orgullosas ya que cocinaban para más de mil gentes, entre ellos estaba Candy y otras señoras ricas que se pusieron un mandil y cocinaban para la gente de su pueblo. Terry no estaba en la cocina sino sirviendo la sopa caliente junto con otros señores. Y ofreciendo una enorme sonrisa y palabras de aliento, pues Su Majestad estaba haciendo todo lo posible para inyectar dinero a las empresas y a la industria ganadera para salir adelante y recuperar así los empleos perdidos.

Un hermoso niño de ochos años había persuadido a uno de sus escoltas para que lo llevaran a donde sus padres estaban dado comida a los desempleados.

–Mark ¿Puedo saber por qué demonios esta Ricky aquí? – Pregunto Terry enfadado con la escolta de sus hijos. – este no es un lugar de juego y puede ser peligroso.

–Papá yo también quiero estar aquí ayudando. ¿Puedo quedarme? Por favor. – decía Ricky con una mirada llena de entusiasmo de ayudar como lo hacía sus padres – yo también quiero servir.

–Ricky, – miro a la escolta aun furioso por haberlo traído y no muy convencido de dejarlo quedarse, pero al ver a su hijo con tanta alegría y como le brillaban los ojos como los de Candy no pudo negarse – está bien, pero estarás a mi lado sirviendo agua.

Ricky movía la cara afirmativamente con alegría mientras se posicionaba donde estaba una cazuela llena de agua de limón y con un cucharon servía los vasos y se los daba a la gente que estaban formados.

–Mark, no quiero que pierdas de vista a Ricky ni un solo segundo, ¿Entendiste? – la escolta asintió afirmativamente. Sin embargo transcurriendo el tiempo Terry veía con alegría y orgullo a su hijo que estaba al lado de él sirviendo y regalando una sonrisa a todas las personas. Sin duda el carácter bondadoso de su hijo lo había heredado de su madre, y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Esa misma tarde de sábado, otra persona estaba en la ciudad cruzando el puente de Londres y a tres cuadras de ahí está su apartamento, lo miro por algunos minutos, estaba nervioso, no muy seguro de encontrarse con E. B. Era la hora pactada para verse, entro al estacionamiento dentro del edificio, acomodo su corbata y suspiro profundamente. Toco el timbre de abajo para que ella supiera que había llegado ya.

–Hola Richard – saludo Eleanor con nerviosismo mientras el Duque tomaba asiento en un lujoso sofá frente a la mujer rubia – ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto mientras le daba una taza de su té preferido que había preparado antes de su llegada.

–¡Eleanor que sorpresa verte nuevamente en Londres! – el señor tomo la taza de té, lo degusto y agradeció el gesto de prepararle el té que tanto le gustaba – Tu nota me alarmo muchísimo… – decía el hombre preocupado y saboreando la bebida caliente. – decía que querías verme urgentemente. ¿Te sucede algo malo?

–Estoy bien Richard, en realidad estoy aquí porque la temporada de teatro termino antes de lo previsto, han cerrado los teatros por falta de público, – sonrío alegremente para aligerar la tención que sentía y en parte para romper el hielo con el hombre aristócrata – la última función solo tuvimos 7 espectadores, fue algo muy humillante actuar con una sala casi completamente vacía por la crisis que se vive ahora en Nueva York y en todo el mundo…

–¿Estás en banca rota? Sabes que puedo ayudarte.

–No, ¡Claro que no! No invierto en el mercado accionario, bueno además siempre he sido administrativa con el dinero. Así que no tengo problemas por haberme quedado sin trabajo.

–Me alegro de escuchar eso.

–He venido por otras razones a Londres… – en ese momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – quiero pedirte un gran favor.

–¿Un favor? – Frunció el hombre el ceño confundido – ¿De qué se trata? Si está en mis posibilidades te podré ayudar, te escucho.

–Se trata de Terruce, la última vez que lo vi fue hace tres años… me gustaría pasar una temporada con mi h…. con Terruce y sus hijos… – se corrigió inmediatamente.

–Sabes que eso es imposible… Ricky y Maggie ya no son unos bebés ya han crecido y son muy inteligentes, y un error como lo que hizo Terry hace ocho años es imperdonable ahora. ¿Lo recuerdas?

–¡Cómo olvidarlo! Lo bofeteaste delante de Candy recién parida y de mi…

–Qué bueno que lo recuerdes, si te permito que pases una larga temporada con Terruce en su casa, sin duda él te dirá "mamá" inconscientemente y lo peor que él ya no está solo… hay dos niños pequeños que tienen la idea que sus únicos abuelos son su abuela, la Duquesa de Grandchester y yo… ya que los padres de Candice, los Sres. Andley murieron en un accidente cuando ella tenía un año de nacida. Y tú Eleanor no entras en ese círculo y tarde o temprano se delataran y tú sabes que yo no puedo permitir eso.

–Te prometo que no me delatare, no me he delatado en todo este tiempo, pero por favor déjame estar con ellos un tiempo. – suplicaba la mujer con la mirada.

–¿Y qué pasa si los niños te escucharan hablar con Terruce como madre e hijo? – la cuestiono.

–¡No lo escucharán! Puesto que yo no soy la madre de Terruce, soy únicamente una amiga actriz que nos conocimos cuando él trabajaba de actor en Broadway.

–Excelente respuesta, hasta que comprendes que Terruce no es tu hijo y ellos lógicamente no eres su abuela.

–¡No! Su abuela es la Duquesa de Grandchester. – Sabía que Richard la estaba poniendo en prueba, debía de ser cuidadosa con sus respuestas – ¿Puedo quedarme una larga temporada con ellos?

–No lo sé… aun no estoy de todo convencido. – se froto su mentón como pensando en algo.

–¿Qué es lo que deseas a cambio para qué me quede con Terruce? Siempre hay un precio. – instintivamente apretó los puños con fuerza.

–Es un precio bastante alto y no estoy seguro que lo quieras pagar. – finalmente el hombre lo dijo con una mirada que Eleanor entendió perfectamente.

–¿Por qué me haces esto Richard? – bajo la mirada a sus rodillas que temblaban ligeramente y su puños seguían cerrados con fuerza.

–Porque te amo y te deseo.

–Si me amaras no me tratarías como me tratas. ¡Me has humillado ciento de veces, me has pisoteado! – supo que se estaba alterando y bajo la voz y trato de tranquilizarse – me has quitado a mi hijo. – lo dijo casi en un susurro – Me has hecho sentirme como basura – bajo el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Richard se levanto del sofá y fue a donde ella estaba sentada, se hinco y tiernamente le levanto el rostro para verla a los ojos – pero si es lo que tú deseas pagare ese precio.

–¿Por qué Eleanor? ¿Por qué Eleanor? – le limpio el rostro con sus dedos, él se sintió desfallecer tocando ese rostro lleno de lágrimas.

–No tengo nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

–¡¿Nada que perder? ¿Qué hay de tu dignidad?

–Esa la perdí hace muchísimo tiempo, siempre he sido tu amante, fui tu amante por cinco años. Nunca he tenido una sortija en mi dedo anular ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora para vivir en la casa de Terruce?

–Eleanor. – el Duque ahora era quien bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus puños.

–Además no estoy casada, ni comprometida, ni tengo un hombre a mi lado.

–¿Por qué no te casaste Eleanor? – El hombre hablaba con una voz tan tierna y a la vez tan varonil – ¿Por qué no rehiciste tu vida? Sé que tenías muchos pretendientes, pero nunca les hiciste caso.

–Por qué mi corazón solo pudo amar a un solo hombre, lo ame profundamente y hubiera dado todo por estar a su lado toda una eternidad, pero cuando ese amor fue pisoteado, mi corazón se destrozo en miles de pedazos y no volvió a creer más en el amor, pues tenía miedo de que su corazón sea pisoteado nuevamente.

–Eleanor, me siento tan…

–No te culpo, ¡Nunca te he culpado! – levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos – Cuando te vi por primera vez me hablaste de ti… nunca me ocultaste nada, me hablaste de tu estilo de vida al cual pertenecías, me hablaste de tus sueños y anhelos, era tu confidente… tu amiga con quien te desahogabas y yo caí profundamente enamorada de ti, – una lágrima cayo – recuerdo que tú te negaste… me dijiste que entre tú y yo no podría haber nada, no querías lastimarme, – se limpio el rostro y Richard la veía con un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor sintió en su pecho que era tan desgarrador – y yo aun sabiendo que eras nieto de la Reyna Victoria y sabiendo que tú nunca ibas a casarte conmigo aun así me entregue a ti por amor. Luchamos por un tiempo en contra de tu familia. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano me dejarías. Siempre lo supe Richard. Pero nunca supe que me lastimarías quitándome a mi hijo tan cruelmente. – sin evitarlo le dio una mirada de odio, resentimiento, una mirada de dolor.

–Siempre te he amado Eleanor, tú fuiste para mí lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. – Richard se sentía morir – No te lo niego Eleanor que te deseo más que nada en el mundo y me muero por qué estés conmigo… pero no así… no con esa mirada de odio… y no quiero que te sientas más humillada. – se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana donde se veía el majestuoso Puente de Londres y al frente la imponente Torre de Londres – Si te entregas de corazón y alma ante mí, considerare el favor que me has pedido y sin garantías de acceder pues hay mucho en juego. – una lágrima cayo pero él rápidamente se la limpio – Si lo haces para pagar un precio a cambio de una cosa, te diré desde ahora que lo olvides, porque tú no eres una basura, y no quiero que te sientas humillada al finalizar el acto sexual y sinceramente dudo poder cumplir con que vivas con Terruce. – se dio la media vuelta para verla nuevamente a los ojos, y un segundo después se dirigió a la puerta.

–¡Richard! Espera… – Eleanor lo veía irse nuevamente.

–Eleanor te amo, y porque te amo he decidido irme. – abrió la puerta y antes de salir le dijo – Sabes Ely, antes de venir aquí sabía perfectamente lo que ibas a pedirme. Lo supe cuando leí tu telegrama que le mandaste a Alfred. Y estaba dispuesto a cobrarme "las negociaciones" y lo peor del caso es que no iba a cumplir con mi palabra de permitir que vivieras con Terruce.

–¡Richard! – Exclamó ella.

–Si deseas verlo, podrás hacerlo, pero será como las ocasiones pasadas. – cerro la puerta.

El Duque se fue rápidamente al estacionamiento donde había dejado su vehículo. Abrió la puerta y entro en el, bajo la ventana pues sentía que se asfixiaba, se recargo sobre el asiento y con la mirada en el techo de su vehículo finalmente dejo salir las lágrimas que había evitado derramar delante de Eleanor.

Tenía razón ella, la había lastimado cruelmente… y a las personas que más amaba.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Lunes, 10 de febrero, de 1917.**_

Amanecía, los rayos del sol caminaban por una lujosa habitación, llegando a la cama y lentamente su rayos alcanzaron el rostro del muchacho quien no había podido dormir casi en toda la noche, la luz le daba justo en su rostro despertándolo, observo a su alrededor mirando la decoración de su nueva alcoba. Se miro aun adormilado y traía puesto una pijama de seda azul marino, sin evitarlo dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su mejillas. Cuando alguien toco a su puerta, rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas y la puerta se abrió entrando el Duque de Grandchester con una bandeja de comida sobre una mesa de cama.

–Buenos días Terruce – saludo el hombre entrado a la habitación y dejando la mesa de cama sobre un buro grande a lado de la cama mientras levantaba las tapas – siéntate para que puedas desayunar.

–¡Wow que sorpresa! Un Duque sirviendo el desayuno, ¿Ahora eres mi sirviente? – Preguntó Terry irónicamente.

–Terruce, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? Qué no iba a permitir una falta de respeto más – lo miro amenazantemente y continuo con voz tranquila. – me conoces perfectamente, así que no me provoques por qué en un segundo te puedo voltear el rostro.

–Lo siento – dijo Terry sentándose y el Duque le coloco la mesa de cama.

–Te traje el desayuno por qué estoy seguro que echarías a Emilia apenas entrando a tu cuarto. – Terry miro los platos de comida no muy dispuesto a comérselos – desayuna.

–¿Vas a vigilarme? – El Duque dio un asentamiento de cabeza y Terry lo miro furioso – ¡No soy un niño para que me vigilen!

–Anoche no probaste alimento y no pienso marcharme hasta ver todos los platos limpios de comida. Desayuna.

Esto era increíble, ¿Qué pretendía su padre? ¡Vigilarlo las 24 hrs del día! Recordaba perfectamente que le había dicho que Alfred y James eran sus escoltas de ahora en adelante, no sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar su nueva vida, al que tanto había odiado en el Palacio Grandchester – comía lo más rápido posible para que se marchara el Duque de su habitación, sentía que picaba la fruta con el tenedor fuertemente y apretándolo como queriendo estrangular el cubierto. No podía sacar su frustración, su coraje, su rabia, deseaba gritar, deseaba golpear a alguien, o golpearse así mismo por lo estúpido que fue en restaurante, en poco tiempo término con su desayuno mientras su padre estaba parado en la ventana mirando el Central Park y parte de la ciudad. El hombre miro los platos vacios y retiro la mesa de cama, tocaron la puerta y el Duque abrió, Emilia había traído una taza de té de hierbabuena.

–toma estas dos píldoras con este té, es para el dolor. – ofreció su padre amablemente.

–Gracias. – tomo las dos píldoras y se las llevo a la boca junto con el té que le ofrecía su padre.

–¿Cómo te sientes del correctivo? ¿Te duele? – dejo Terry la taza vacía en el buro.

–Me arde.

–Voltéate y descúbrete – Terry lo miro con terror quedando inmóvil – ¡Voltéate y descúbrete! – Le ordeno con más fuerza y el joven no hizo más que obedecer a su padre girándose quedando boca abajo.

El Duque levanto el edredón y cuidadosamente le bajaba el pantalón de la pijama, un segundo después entro al cuarto del baño saliendo con una pomada.

–Te ardera un poco, pero en tres días estarás ya mucho mejor. – dijo colocando la pomada en la zona azotada, Terry estrujaba la almohada con fuerza mientras trataba que sus quejidos no fueran tan fuertes. – Voy a salir todo el día, pero regresaré a las seis de la tarde, quiero verte en el comedor impecablemente vestido como debe de ser, al finalizar la comida hablaremos referente a tu futuro. ¡¿Me escuchaste?

–Sí. – logro decir.

Después de un tiempo el Duque cerro el frasco de la pomada y la dejo sobre el buro, subió el pantalón y lo volvió a tapar con el edredón, el padre vio el rostro de su hijo bañado en lágrimas, él sabía perfectamente que esas lágrimas no eran por el ardor que sentía en su piel, sino por las decisiones que le iba a decir referente a su futuro. Acaricio su larga cabellera castaña y le limpio el rostro tiernamente pues el somnífero había ya hecho efecto y se había ya quedado dormido.

–Terruce, – le dijo al hombre dormido – sé que no pudiste dormir en toda la noche pensado en tu porvenir, debes de creer en lo peor, has de pensar que te prohibiré estar nuevamente arriba de un escenario, pero no debes de temer. – se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – descansa.

–Mi lord, su vehículo está listo, Alfred lo espera ya en la recepción.

Una mujer rubia estaba sentada contemplando los alimentos que estaba en la pequeña mesa esperando a que su hijo llegase, habían acordado verse en la mañana del lunes, pues él quería platicarle algo agradable que le había ocurrido y por otra parte le había dicho que se iba a quedar por tres días en su casa y esperaba convencerlo para que se quedara con ella permanentemente. Inconscientemente sonreía mientras sacaba las tazas y los cubiertos de un estante.

Había llegado temprano al departamento de su hijo y se le hizo extraño no haberlo encontrado, sin embargo quiso sorprendiéndolo con un desayuno digno de un rey. Eran cuarto para las diez cuando se escucho que la puerta se abría, ella con una enorme sonrisa levanto la mirada de la mesa cuando de repente esa mirada se lleno de sorpresa y terror.

–¡Richard! ¿Qué haces aquí? – la mirada del Duque se sorprendió al ver sentada ahí a la mujer que en algún tiempo le había robado el corazón. Por un momento se perdió observando aquella rubia con ojos azul zafiro y una figura esbelta. Se estremeció pues no la había visto en 15 años, solo habían mantenido correspondencia esporádicamente y en esas escasas líneas solo eran asuntos referentes a Terruce cuando él vivía en Inglaterra.

–¿Eleanor? ¡Valla, que sorpresa! Nunca pensé verte en un lugar como este. – El Duque había controlado perfectamente su primera reacción al verla pero ahora no había expresión alguna en su rostro.

–¿Supongo que vienes a ver a Terry después de lo que se ha publicado en los diarios del país? – trato que su voz sonara tranquilamente, pues por alguna razón la llegada del Duque al departamento de su hijo no iba a ser nada agradable.

–Te equivocas Eleanor, no he venido a buscar a Terruce, – la mujer se sorprendió a escuchar eso, ¿Entonces a qué había ido? El Duque comprendió su reacción y le aclaro – he venido por sus cosas personales y a entregar las llaves a la cacera del edificio, pues Terruce ya no vivirá más aquí.

–¡¿Qué? – Exclamó la mujer, iba a decir algo más pero el Duque la interrumpió.

–Desde ahora Terruce vive conmigo. – el hombre levanto la ceja y una pequeña sonrisa apareció como un triunfo.

–¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Terry no iría a vivir a ninguna parte contigo! – Gritó indignada ante esa afirmación.

–Veo que conoces a Terruce muy bien, eso mismo me dijo, pero él pronuncio otras palabras… ¡Yo contigo no iría ni a la esquina! – Entonces Eleanor palideció, su expresión era más blanca que una hoja.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Has obligado a tu hijo que este contigo en contra de su voluntad? – El Duque miró a Eleanor y en su mirada le dijo que era verdad, no necesitaba que hablará – ¿Lo azotaste? – Preguntó en un murmullo casi inaudible, pues conocía muy bien a Richard y su temperamento fuerte.

–Desee, que las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, sin embargo él no quiso venir por la buena. – Los ojos de Eleanor se abrieron aun más – le advertí que viniese conmigo por su propia voluntad en tres ocasiones y en buenos términos y él se negó rotundamente – sin darse cuenta Eleanor crispo sus puños en el mantel de la mesa.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propio hijo? – Había dicho con un nudo en la garganta.

–Tú me conoces y sabes que soy enérgico, a mí nadie me dice NO, además lo hice por el propio bien de Terruce.

–¡¿Por su propio bien? – Miro con ojos cristalinos al padre de su hijo. – ¡Te odio Richard! ¡Eres el hombre más desgraciado que he conocido! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme semejante cosa? – los ojos de Richard estallaron con una mirada asesina que inmediatamente intimido a la pobre mujer que estaba ahí.

–Eleanor, – dijo el Duque tranquilamente y pausadamente – hace más de tres años te mande un telegrama diciendo que Terruce iba a América a buscar su felicidad y que se iba ir a vivir contigo. Después en otra breve carta que te envié te hable de una chica llamada Candy, diciéndote que ella fue quien me había convencido en dejarlo en libertad para que siguiera con sus sueños y propósitos, en ese entonces yo supuse que él encontraría la felicidad y el amor de una familia que yo nunca le pude dar a lado tuyo.

La mirada de Eleanor se perdía en la nada recordando esa carta que tenía guardada en una caja fuerte, de palabra sin firmar ningún documento legalmente, le decía que _le otorgaba la tutela de su hijo, que no temiera, que no iría a buscarlo y le daba la oportunidad de tenerlo y amarlo_. La última línea de esa carta decía: _Aprovecha el tiempo perdido que no has estado con él y haz de un hombre completo y feliz_. Pero qué ironía fue el destino con ella, ahora que tenía el consentimiento del Duque de Grandchester que Terry viviese con ella sin miedo a que un día su padre llegara y se lo arrebatara.

Sin embargo los planes de Terry eran muy distintos a los que ella soñaba, pues él quería formar su futuro como un gran actor consagrado sin la influencia de su famosa madre, quería escalar por si solo cada peldaño en esa difícil carrera del teatro. El no dejo que me acercará a él. Otros de sus argumentos era que no quería perjudicarme, pues no deseaba que se supiese que ella había sido madre soltera. Solo corría un pequeño rumor entre los pasillos de los teatros. Ella tampoco deseaba que lo recriminaran como un "bastardo" pues su padre había luchado contra mar y marea para que fuera aceptado como hijo legitimo de los Duques de Grandchester sin mancha alguna. Nadie fuera de un pequeñísimo círculo de amigos muy íntimos sabía el verdadero origen de Terry. Todos los nobles y amistades sabían que era hijo de la Duquesa de Grandchester, pues su padre había amenazado a su pequeño hijo desde que había llegado al Palacio de Grandchester que su madre era la Duquesa. Pobre de su hijo si divulgaba algo referente a su origen, al igual que la Duquesa, ella tenía que tragarse su coraje y aceptar a Terry como hijo propio.

–Pero que equivocado estuve referente a esta situación, – dijo el Duque acercándose a la mesa de esa pequeña estancia – creí que Terruce iba a tener un futuro prometedor como un actor tan consagrado como su madre. Si ese era su gran sueño ¡Yo permitiría que fuese realidad y hacerme a un lado en su vida! – gritó golpeando con sus puños la mesa con frustración. – ¡Creí que viviría contigo en vez de este maldito lugar! O si no querían que sospecharan nada referente a sus lazos de sangre ¡¿Por qué no lo ayudaste económicamente o comprarle un departamento más decente? ¡Para que viviera un poco mejor que esto! – Estallo señalando el lugar – ¡Eres su madre! – La miro con desprecio – Creí que tú lo ayudarías sin revelar el secreto. ¿Qué no te dolía ver a tu hijo viviendo de esta manera?

–Richard trate de acercarme a Terry pero él no quería de mi ayuda ni de mi apoyo económico, él deseaba escalar peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar a la cima, lo hubieras visto cuando gano su primer cheque, su primer dinero ganado por "su" trabajo, ¡No dinero de su padre el Duque! ¡Ni dinero de su famosa madre la actriz! ¡No! Su dinero que había ganado por sí solo. Por su gran esfuerzo, dedicación y empeño. – los ojos de Eleanor brillaban con gran orgullo – Richard, Terry es una persona responsable y trabajador que siendo hijo de un aristócrata y teniendo todo el dinero que sus padres podían darle en bandeja de plata, él desea ganarse la vida por si solo… deberías de haberlo visto cuando ahorro su dinero y compro su primer vehículo, pagar la renta, su comida, ganarse la vida por si solo… – miro al padre de su hijo con un brillo especial de una madre orgullosa – yo no podría quitarle esa ilusión de que él deseaba ser un verdadero hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ya veo… sin embargo su sueño de ser un actor consagrado de Broadway fue simplemente eso… un sueño. – dijo el padre con ironía en su voz.

–¡Lo hizo! ¡Fue grande y había llegado muy lejos como actor en muy poco tiempo! Había conseguido un protagónico y comenzaba a ganar muy bien forjándose un futuro prometedor hasta que… – fue entonces que las lágrimas hicieron su aparición mientras se resbalaban por esas mejillas blancas – paso lo del accidente. – susurro las últimas palabras.

–¿Y qué paso después? – Preguntó el hombre a la mujer sin darle tregua alguna – ¿Por qué lo dejaste solo? ¿Por qué no lo apoyaste o lo aconsejabas? ¡Había otras formas de ayudar y agradecer profundamente el heroísmo de esa muchacha quien salvo la vida de mi hijo! ¿Por qué no plantear otras alternativas? Monetario, apoyo incondicional, un trato preferencial… ¡Mil y una cosa se me ocurren! ¿Por qué no te acercaste a tu hijo quien tanto dices amar para abrir nuevos horizontes? Si sabías que aquella decisión que él había tomado no lo iba a conducir a la felicidad sino a un futuro triste y amargado lejos del verdadero amor que sentía por esa muchacha llamada Candice Andley.

–¡El no quiso! – Gritó llorando desesperadamente – ¡él nunca quiso que me acercara a él antes del accidente! Después sí nos relacionábamos y comenzamos a vernos más seguido, pero nunca quiso hablar conmigo referente al tema de Susana o de Candy, ¡Eran temas prohibidos! – decía en medio de lágrimas de frustración y coraje. – trataba de hablar acerca de Susana pero él simplemente me rechazaba y me miraba fríamente diciendo que no me metiera en sus asuntos. Hasta que un día él ya no soporto más su situación y dejó abandonada la obra.

–Sí, tú habías terminado la temporada de teatro un mes antes que Terry huyera de Nueva York. Unas largas vacaciones – Caminaba el Duque erguido por la pequeña estancia y una mano frotaba su mentón – ¿Y qué hiciste en esas vacaciones? – Preguntó con ironía – Seguir a tu hijo y ¡Verlo como poco a poco se estaba autodestruyendo sin hacer tú absolutamente nada! Simplemente mirando cómo se caía de ebrio en medio de la calle como un vil vagabundo, ¿O te gustaba verlo como trabajaba en esa carpa de circo de mala muerte el cual asistías siempre como una simple espectadora más? – la mirada del Duque era tan fría que Eleanor se intimidaba.

–¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me estas echando la culpa? – Preguntó con resentimiento y sintió que le faltaba aire a sus pulmones, nunca en su vida hubiese creído que le recriminaría a ella las acciones de su hijo. – ¡Tú conoces a Terry! Él es muy orgulloso, lo hubiera lastimado si me presentaba a él así, en esa situación tan lamentable. Se hubiera sentido humillado y avergonzado de que lo viese visto así.

–Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo es que salió Terry de su alcoholismo de repente? ¿Un día cayéndose de alcohol y al siguiente día tomando un tren para Nueva York para retomar su carrera? Igual te estoy juzgando injustamente. – Cuestiono el Duque ya que su investigador no le habían dicho que había ocurrido para el cambio repentino de su hijo.

–Fue una tarde de primavera cuando Candy accidentalmente se encontró en el pequeño pueblo rural en Rockstown buscando a su amigo Albert pues Candy estaba viviendo con él, quien ahora sabemos quién es su benefactor el Sr. William Albert Andley, Candy nunca pensó de ver a Terry actuando en una carpa de circo. Entro y ella se quedo completamente pasmada al ver a Terry en ese estado de embriagues, se quedo un momento observando su pésima actuación, el público presente se burlaba de él y lo abucheaban – recordó aquel triste momento con lágrimas en los ojos – hasta que Terry por un hilo mágico… una fuerza de la nada, surgió nuevamente el Actor que había sido en Broadway…

–¡¿Dices que Candy fue quien lo ayudo nuevamente a levantarse de ese estado de embriaguez? ¿Fue ella quien lo enfrento a la cara para decirle que volviera a Nueva York y retomara su carrera? – Cuestiono el Duque a Eleanor… _Candy tú hiciste que Terruce dejara el alcohol, que linda mujer_… pensó el Duque con una sonrisa en los labios.

–No, – bajo la cabeza Eleanor a la mesa donde ella estaba aun sentada – Candy salió unos minutos antes de que terminara la función… – se limpio el rostro con una servilleta de tela – Salí de la carpa de circo para encontrarla y la invite a un pequeño café de ese pueblo rural para conversar con ella… – su rostro se volvió a cubrir de lágrimas – le dije que de seguro Terry la había visto, pero ella lo negó con la cabeza pues me dijo que en un lugar tan oscuro no pudo haberla visto… le pide que hablara con Terry pero ella se negó hacerlo… solo me dijo que finalmente había despertado de su pesadilla y que seguramente regresaría a los teatros en Broadway… pero no… – miro al Duque tristemente

–¡¿No?

–Al día siguiente Terry estaba en una cantina bebiendo y bebiendo fue entonces que Albert… el Sr. Andley lo vio en ese estado tan lamentable y fue él quien se acerco a Terry para ayudarlo, pero Terry se negaba y decía que él no era Terry, pero Albert lo conocía muy bien pues fueron buenos amigos en Londres, – ella suspiro profundamente – Terry me lo platico un mes después de que había regresado a Nueva York. Terry me platico que Albert su amigo le había dado un par de buenos puñetazos en el rostro y en el estomago para que reaccionará y después de dejarlo inconsciente le había arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre su rostro, Albert hablo largamente con él… él fue quien hizo que Terry regresara nuevamente a retomar su carrera.

–¡¿Me estás diciendo que Candy simplemente lo miro a Terry en un estado de embriaguez profundamente y que su actuación era pésima mientras el público presente lo abucheaba y ella no hizo absolutamente nada? ¡¿No trato de hablar con él, reconfortarlo del dolor que tenía adentro? ¡Ayudarlo! ¡Apoyarlo de que saliera de ese abismo! Ella simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue ¡Como si nada! – El Duque comenzó a alterarse poco a poco – ¡Esa no es la Candy que yo conozco! Ella es una mujer humana, bondadosa de naturaleza, ayudaría a cualquier indigente o vagabundo tirado en la calle, ¿Por qué no ayudaría a Terry si ella tanto lo amaba? ¡¿Por qué le dio la espalda? – No podía creer lo que Eleanor le estaba diciendo, Candy una chica altruista, dedicada a su pacientes al 100% y no serlo con su ex–novio o simplemente un amigo del colegio.

–Supongo que ella no quería que Terry supiera que lo había visto en ese estado tan lamentable. Además estaba Susana de por medio…

–Supongo que tienes razón – la interrumpió y crispió los puños de rabia y coraje – finalmente Terruce había decidido quedarse con Susana y no con Candy en esa noche de invierno, Terry la dejo partir… él no lucho por el amor de ella. En vez de enfrentarlo y decirle la verdad mejor se hundió en el alcoholismo. – el Duque ahora entendía la reacción de Candy, se volteo y una lágrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla pero rápidamente se la limpio con su dedo. – Debo de agradecer profundamente al Sr. Andley que haya tenido el valor de acercarse a Terry para que saliera de ese abismo negro que estaba mi hijo. – Suspiro profundamente – El sí se puede decir que es un gran amigo, que está con él en las buenas y en las malas… sin importar que tan lamentable sea esa situación. Ahí conocemos quienes son los verdaderos amigos y quiénes no lo son.

–Richard... yo…

–¡Si yo hubiese estado aquí y no viendo como asesinaban a mi hijo menor en frente de mis ojos en esta estúpida guerra otra cosa hubiese sido! – Dijo el aristócrata crispando aun más fuerte sus puños, en su mirada y tono de voz se podía escuchar un profundo dolor y se dio la media vuelta para verla nuevamente a su rostro – ¡Por lo visto, he comprendido que no tienes ni carácter, ni dominio, ni la fortaleza para educar a tu hijo! Pero esto va a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Limpiare la reputación de mi hijo y será un digno sucesor de mi ducado, ¡Le guste o no le guste! – dijo tajantemente.

–Richard, por favor ¡No puedes hacerle esto a tu hijo! – se levanto de su asiento alarmada.

–¡¿No puedo hacerle esto? ¿Pero de que hablas? – Preguntó sarcásticamente el hombre – Si Terruce se puso la soga en el cuello, él mismo se cerró las puertas de todos los teatros de Broadway y ni siquiera tu gran influencia de actriz consagrada pudo ayudarlo a qué entrara nuevamente a los grandes escenarios de Broadway.

–Te lo suplico – se dirigió a él con lágrimas en los ojos posando sus manos en el pecho de aquel hombre.

–¡NO! – le aparto las manos de su pecho bruscamente y se dio la media vuelta – Le di una oportunidad a Terruce de hacer su sueño realidad y la desperdicio inútilmente, yo – volteo nuevamente y la miro de frente tomando su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos – te di una oportunidad Eleanor… que estuvieras con tu hijo y no la aprovechaste, fueron casi cuatro años y ¿Qué beneficio le diste tú cómo madre? ¡Mira la pocilga donde él vive! – abrió un pequeño closet y agarro las camisas que colgaban de los ganchos y aventándolos a las manos de ella – ¡Mira esta ropa! La tela más corriente que pudo haberse comprado – Eleanor estrujaba las camisas que tenía en sus manos mientras lloraba en silencio, el Duque se dirigió al baño diminuto y tomo un frasco – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una loción de caballero de 15 dlls.? ¡¿Cómo mi hijo, aristócrata, bisnieto de la Reyna Victoria y sobrino de Su Majestad ¡Vive en estas condiciones! ¡Y tú no hiciste completamente nada para ayudar a tu hijo! ¡¿Y me pides que permita que él siga viviendo en esta situación tan humillante y vergonzosa siendo él un Grandchester?

Eleanor se odiaba a sí misma, Richard tenía razón, en estos casi cuatro años ¿Qué había hecho por Terry? Deseaba que ella viviera con él, que no viviera en este departamento de clase baja, ayudarlo, apoyarlo a que tuviera una vida más respetable, si ella hubiese tenido más carácter y sido más enérgica con él desde un principio, quizá esto no hubiera ocurrido, ni hubiera abandonado el teatro y por consiguiente no lo hubieran vetado de Broadway y hubiera tenido un éxito arrollador como un actor consagrado. – Así mismo ella se río de sus pensamientos – eran muchísimos "hubiera" y la realidad el "hubiera" no existe.

–Eleanor – dijo el hombre con una voz temible que hizo que ella temblara cuando escucho las últimas palabras de él y sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre sus hombros quedándose completamente en shock – desde ahora ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a Terruce! Ahora él estará bajo mi tutela y mis órdenes. Yo si sabré educarlo y no me temblara la mano si me desobedece o me faltara al respeto. Ya es hora que comience a madurar y actuar como un adulto responsable.

–¡Richard! ¡Richard! – Vio como se dirigía a la puerta y rápidamente le tomo del brazo para que no se fuera – ¡Por favor no puedes pedirme que no lo vea! – el hombre la miro despectivamente mientras ella caía de rodillas suplicándole que no se lo quitara nuevamente.

–Eleanor levantarte y no te humilles ¡Porque no pienso cambiar de idea! – abrió la puerta y dos señores vestidos de negro estaban tras la puerta. – Señores, limpien el departamento y tiren a la basura absolutamente todo ¡Rápido señores! – el Duque miro a la mujer quien en su juventud había amado profundamente, hubiera sido un hombre felizmente casado con ella, pero el destino había sido cruel para ellos, la observo por última vez tirada en el piso llorando inconsolablemente. No le gustaba que su último recuerdo de Eleanor fuera de esa manera tan devastadora. – Terruce estará escoltado de ahora en adelante, así que olvídate de él por completo. – fueron sus últimas palabras.

El Duque cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mientras que dos hombres entraban y en bolsas grandes de plástico colocaban los artículos personales de su hijo, ella tirada en el suelo aun con lágrimas sobre su rostro veía como metían rápidamente la ropa de su hijo, sus libros, artículos personales en esas bolsas, lo último fue los artículos de cocina, sobre el mantel de la mesa estaba aun el desayuno que le había preparado esa mañana. El hombre tomo el mantel con los alimentos y la metió en otra bolsa.

–Sra. Baker – dijo el hombre vestido de negro posando su mano en el hombro de ella cuando habían dejado completamente vacío el departamento – no sé preocupe, nosotros seremos las escoltas de su hijo. No llore más, haremos que lo vea a escondidas. Le avisaremos cuando, como y en donde. – le guiño el ojo.

–Alfred, James gracias – dijo Eleanor abrazando a las escoltas de su hijo. – sé que puedo confiar en ustedes como siempre ha sido.

–Tenga esta bolsa, – dijo Alfred entregándole una bolsa de plástico – hay una caja de madera llena de cartas y artículos personales que le agradaría que usted los tuviera en su poder. – Eleanor tomo la bolsa y con una mirada sincera les agradeció el gesto.

–Nosotros debemos de llevarnos todas estas bolsas, – dijo Alfred afligido – se que usted le hubiese gustado quedarse con todo esto, pero desgraciadamente tenemos ordenes.

–Lo sé, – apenas si pudo pronunciar – doy gracias a dios que ustedes sean las escoltas de mi hijo. Seré prudente y nuevamente gracias por su ayuda. Alfred, James. – dijo mientras se tomaban la mano en forma de despedida.

–No debe de agradecernos, usted sabe bien que desde que el joven Terruce era un bebé, siempre la hemos estimado mucho. – los hombres tomaron las bolsas y salieron del departamento dejando a una mujer llorando mientras abrazaba la bolsa que los guardias de seguridad le habían dejado.

El Duque se encontraba en el asiento trasero de su vehículo llorando en silencio. – ¿Por qué el destino se había empeñado en hacerle de su vida y la de sus hijos en un destino cruel y despiadado. ¿Tenía una maldición acaso? Sus padres nunca le permitieron casarse con Eleanor ni seguir con sus sueños de aviador, y él que quería que Terry no tuviera el mismo destino que él… pero destino fue cruel y los separo, – se limpio el rostro mientras suspiraba profundamente – Candy ¿Por qué te diste la media vuelta? ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera? ¿No te dolía verlo así? ¿Y si hubiese sido otro amigo actuarias igual? ¿Lo dejarías a su destino a que él solo saliera a flote, o tú le extenderías un salvavidas? Estoy seguro que si hubiera sido otro no te darías la media vuelta y lo ayudarías con esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes y que hace alumbrar un día tormentoso. ¿Por qué Candy? No lo entiendo, quisiera que estuvieras aquí para que me los explicaras, por qué no entiendo tu forma de actuar con él. ¿Lo hiciste por despecho? ¿Por qué él eligió a Susana y no a ti? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que la rego y ahora está pagando con creces? ¿O es que estas enamorada de Albert? – mas lágrimas salía de su rostro – Aunque estuvieras enamorada de otro hombre… una amiga… una amiga verdadera no dejaría a un hombre tan bueno como mi hijo a su suerte.

El sin duda te vio y actuó como cuando estaba en Broadway… si tú lo hubieras ayudado, él no estaría en esta situación tan vergonzosa. Cualquier otra compañía de teatro en Broadway lo hubiera contratado, por qué él es un excelente actor lo demostró cuando tú fuiste a verlo este viernes, antes su actuaciones era mediocre pero tú haces que él brille con luz propia. Y la prensa no lo hubiera tratado tan cruelmente durante meses y meses desde que volvió a Nueva York y de su alcoholismo. – levanto el rostro y con los ojos rojos llenándose de ira y de odio – Que lastima que el amor de la señorita Marlowe que le tiene a mi hijo sea mucho más grande que tu amor sobre Terry. Susana arriesgo su vida para salvar la vida de Terruce, perdiendo ella una pierna. Y tú Candy ¿Lo harías? ¿Te arrojarías? Pero que pregunta, si tú has matado a mi hijo en vida, ¿Por qué no le tomaste la mano a Terry y le dijiste vamos a salir de esta juntos yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas… como Eleanor me decía cada vez que tenía un problema con mis padres saldremos de esta, así fueron cinco años. Y tú al primer obstáculo renunciaste a él. Te diste la media vuelta sin luchar, ¡Le arruinaste su carrera! ¡Se convirtió en un alcohólico por tu culpa! Porque lo dejaste con una mujer que él no ama, ¿Por qué le dejaste el camino libre a Susana?

No importa, – se irguió y con la frente muy en alto pronuncio – Ahora tengo un nuevo As sobre la manga ya que con Candy nunca más podré contar con su ayuda, pues ella se ha alejado definitivamente de la vida de Terruce. Ahhh Eleanor sin querer me diste la palabra clave de cómo acercarme a Terruce y como podré ganarme el cariño y el amor de mi hijo. Ahora sé como enfrentare esta noche a Terruce referente a su futuro – sonrió en sus adentros – Creo que sin tu ayuda Eleanor no lo hubiese logrado.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

_**Sábado, Noviembre de 1929.**_

–No había visto a un Duque llorar hace muchísimos años atrás – había dicho Eleanor parada a lado del vehículo de Richard mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

–¿Eleanor qué haces aquí? – Preguntó tomando el pañuelo y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

–Vine a buscarte, y vi que estabas perdido en tus pensamientos.

–Gracias – le devolvió el pañuelo. – debo de irme, se llevo la mano a la bolsa de su saco y saco las llaves.

–Es peligroso que te marches, ya es muy noche y no tienes guardaespaldas. – Richard la miro extrañadamente – la ciudad es muy peligrosa, podrían asaltarte.

–Debo de irme Eleanor.

–No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo – dijo ella en un susurro, bajo la mirada y un segundo después la levanto – no te odio por lo que tú crees, te odie por lo que lograste hacer con Terruce, hiciste de él un hombre… y te ganaste su cariño y respeto… hiciste de él un hombre exitoso…

–No fui yo… fue Terruce que lo hizo todo.

–Estaba celosa, pero deseo estar contigo.

–Eleanor, no insistas, no vivirás con Terruce ni con mis nietos.

–Yo estaré feliz de verlo a escondidas aquí… como siempre ha sido. – en ningún momento bajo la mirada – Sube conmigo.

–Eleanor a mi no me podrás mentir, yo sé perfectamente cuando una mujer lo hace con amor y cuando por algo a cambio. Así que no pierdas el tiempo porque no cambiare de opinión.

–Lo sé, tú eres un hombre de honor, y sé muy bien que nunca cambiaras de parecer referente a Terruce. Aunque sé que nunca cambiaras conmigo quiero que vengas conmigo… te demostrare que mi corazón aun te ama.

–Eleanor.

–Tú lo has dicho, tú sabes cuando una mujer se entrega por amor y cuando no. Y no te pido nada a cambio, sin promesas, sin reproches, ni que te justifiques conmigo.

El Duque apago el motor del vehículo y le dio una mirada de advertencia y al mismo tiempo lesivo.

–Solo con una condición – dijo cuando vio la mirada lesiva del hombre – si yo me entrego a ti con amor, yo espero que tu también te entregues con amor y respeto.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Por favor envíenme reviews, pues cada vez que leo uno para mí son una gran inspiración, me alegra cada vez que veo un comentario o una alerta como historia favorita. Hacen que siga escribiendo y escribiendo. Gracias.**_

_**Sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí, enojarse conmigo, desahoganse también ya que yo las siento como mis amigas intimas, mucho más que mis amigas de carne y hueso. :D también pueden mandarme tomatazos, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas positivas o negativas. Mil gracias a todas ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer este Fanfiction. G R A C I A S.**_

_**Quiero agradecer personalmente a cada una quien me ha escrito, pero ahora tengo una boda y mañana otro compromiso. Por eso adelante este capítulo ya que si no es ahora ya será la próxima semana y ustedes han sido muy buenas. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lamento profundamente no haber actualizado este fin de semana, pero mi trabajo me absorbe al 100% y luego llego muy cansada para escribir. Jejejeje =P Pero por nada del mundo abandonare esta historia, y más si me hacen saber que es de su agrado este fanfiction.**_

_**Esta semana estuve algo deprimente y parte de lo que escribo es para desahogarme un poco, como un pequeño escape con el personaje de Eleanor. Que trato de adaptarlo con la historia de Misuky. Candy, Candy. **_

_**Y esperando que sea del agrado de ustedes, ya saben que pueden mandarme criticas, tomatazos, o sugerencias, es lo que más aprecio cuando leo un review de ustedes. Sus sugerencias son importantes para mejorar aún más la historia.**_

_**Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo, así que ustedes ya saben. Gracias por leer. **_

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**Sábado, noviembre de 1929.**_

–Ricky cariño, ¿No estás cansado de servir agua? Has estado mucho tiempo parado. – preguntó su padre orgullosamente de que su hijo se había tomado muy en serio su papel de ayudar a las personas y seguía con un aplomo a pesar de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

–No papá, estoy muy bien, cuando tú termines de dar el último plato de comida yo también terminare de servir el último vaso de agua. – comento su hijo con un guiño de ojo.

–Te amo tanto, que cualquier padre se sentiría muy orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú. – le dio un cariño en su mejilla y posteriormente llegaron más personas a pedir un plato de comida.

–Hola – decía una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña, ojos azul cielo y vestida muy sencillamente.

–Hola ¿Deseas más agua? – Preguntó el pequeño Ricky con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

–Sí, un poquito – la pequeña de ochos años se sonrojo mientras le daba su vaso y Ricky se la llenaba nuevamente – yo me llamo Emma y ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

–Me llamo Richard pero mis amigos me dicen Ricky y tú puedes llamarme Ricky también.

–Hola Ricky – le extendió su mano en forma de saludo – ¿Eso significa que soy tu amiga también?

–Claro – tomo su mano y en vez de estrecharla le dio un beso en su mano, cosa que hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara aun más. Terry que estaba al lado de su hijo había escuchado todo y cómo la pequeña niña miraba a su hijo como si fuera un príncipe azul salido de algún cuento de hadas. Su padre sonreía por adentro de la caballerosidad de su primogénito y hacia como si estuviese ocupado en otras cosas menos de lo que ellos decían.

–¿Y tu mamá dónde está? ¿Se encuentra aquí? – la pequeña le dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

–Mi mamá está en la cocina, haciendo la comida que están comiendo.

–¿Tu mamá es cocinera? ¡Qué alegría! – dijo la niña con un jubilo enorme.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te gusto mucho la comida?

–¡Si, estuvo muy rica! – le hizo una seña para que se acercara a su oído – Lo que pasa es que mi mamá es cocinera también, bueno lo era… solo que la fábrica donde ella trabajaba la despidieron y ahora ya no tiene trabajo. – dijo un poco apenada por la situación de su mamá – ¿Y tu mamá en donde trabaja?

–No lo sé, creo que en un hospital… en el área de pediatría… creo. – se dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.

–¡¿Tu mamá cocina para los enfermos? Siempre dicen que la comida en los hospitales es horrible, casi incomible. – y ambos niños se rieron.

Terry casi se ahogaba de la risa de todo lo que decía su hijo, ¡¿Su madre, cómo cocinera en un hospital? Eso tendría que decírselo a su pecosa. – Terry se aguantaba de soltar una enorme carcajada, pues no quería apenar a su hijo, así que siguió como si nada pasara, ¿Pero era el colmo que su hijo no supiese a que se dedicaba su madre?

–Emma, ¿Qué haces hija mía? Ya es tarde, hay que regresar a casa. – dijo una pobre señora de semblante cansada y triste.

–Ya voy mami. – Se volteo a verla y enseguida se quito una pulsera tejida a mano, – ten, toma esto, es la pulsera de la amistad – dijo tomando la mano del pequeño y colocándosela en su muñeca – ahora eres tú mi mejor amigo. – le guiño el ojo.

–Es muy bonita, gracias Emma, adiós. – agito su mano en forma de despedida.

–Hermosa chica. Me parece que le gustaste mucho. – Dijo Terry sonriendo a su hijo cuando ella se había ya ido.

–¡Papá! No es lo que piensas, es solo una amiga. – dijo Ricky apenado, ¿Por qué su padre tenía que estar ahí a un lado de él?

–Hola mi amor – Candy abrazo a su esposo para darle un beso ya cuando finalizaron la jornada y el lugar ya estaba completamente vació y limpio. – ¡Dios mío! Estoy súper cansadísima, creo que voy a necesitar un masaje en los pies. – dijo sonriendo traviesamente Candy a Terry, y este dio una cara de susto.

–Qué casualidad eso mismo necesito yo, – decía Terry aun abrazado de ella y la miraba amorosamente – un masaje pero no solamente en los pies, sino en la espalda… en los hombros… en las piernas… – decía seductoramente mientras recorría su cadera y Candy hizo una mueca graciosa.

–Hola mamá – saludo Ricky y Candy dejo el abrazo de Terry para abrazar ahora a su hijo mientras que él le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te la pasaste? ¿Has de estar muy cansado?

–Un poco mamá, nos vamos ya a la casa.

–Claro, ya terminamos – todos se dirigieron al vehículo. – Ricky ¿Te gusto estar aquí?

–¡Sí, me encanto! A Maggie también le hubiera gustado estar aquí.

–Lo dudo mucho, ella es más pequeña y se hubiera cansado rápidamente. – dijo Terry encendiendo el motor y arrancando para irse a descansar ya a su casa. – ¡Mi amor te tengo una noticia! – Sonrió el padre y con un tono de voz especial dijo – Sabes, tu hijo ya tiene una admiradora, que por cierto es muy bonita.

–¡Papá! No te burles de mí – Grito Ricky rojo de la pena.

–¡¿Una admiradora? – Volteo a ver a su hijo que estaba en el asiento trasero – ¿Y cómo se llama tu novia?

–Emma, ¡Y no es mi novia! Nada más hablamos muy poco y me regalo una pulsera de la amistad. Eso fue todo. – dijo cruzando los brazos enojado.

–¿Me la dejas ver? – pidió Candy y Ricky le mostro su muñeca con fastidio – ¡Qué hermosa pulsera y tiene su nombre tejido! Sin duda quiere ganar tu corazón.

–¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Ricky furioso – ¿No puedo ser amigo de una niña sin que nadie diga que somos novios?

–Te cuento un secreto mi amor – dijo Candy a su hijo en un susurro.

–¡Si, me encanta los secretos!

–Ehhh yo también quiero escuchar el secreto – se quejo Terry cuando escucho a Candy susurrándole al oído de su hijo.

–Darle un regalo sin motivo alguno a un chico es porque deseas ganar el corazón del hombre al que le gustas profundamente. Así fue como pude conquistar a tu padre. – Candy giño el ojo y se rió fuertemente.

–¿Eso es verdad papá? ¿Mamá te conquisto por qué te dio un regalo?

–¡Eso no es del todo cierto! – Se quejo y le dio una mirada seria a su pecosa esposa que le decía: ¡Me la pagaras! – No quería caer en sus redes, pues siempre se la pasaba saltando de árbol en árbol y me dije ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de una tarzan pecosa qué se ve muy "mona" colgándose de las ramas de los arboles?

–_¡TERRY, TE VOY A MATAR! _– le dio un golpe en el brazo y después deseo estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Mientras Terry y su familia se dirigían a su casa, en Londres Eleanor Baker estaba en el cuarto de baño viéndose en el espejo y deshaciendo el peinado que ella misma había arreglado en la mañana, dejando que su cabellera dorada cayera libremente sobre su espalda. Se desvestía prenda por prenda dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo mientras tomaba el camisón de dormir que había comprado una semana antes de salir de Nueva York. Sabía perfectamente que tendría que seducirlo, pues Richard no sedería a que viviera con Terry en su casa mucho menos una convivencia con sus nietos.

Hacía tres años que había estado en Londres, le había rogado, pero fue inútil sus ruegos, solo los veía cuando los niños salían del preescolar, y había asistido a una pequeña reunión en su casa pero estando Richard siempre presente. La habían presentado como una amiga actriz quien conoció a su padre cuando él trabajaba como actor en Broadway. Ricky tenía 5 años en ese entonces, era idéntico a Terry cuando su padre se lo llevo a vivir con él y en un impulso estúpido, pensando que él no la vería abrazo a Ricky con todo su cariño dejando salir libremente unas lágrimas.

–¿Por qué estas llorando? – Preguntó el pequeño con una tierna sonrisa y limpiado mi rostro con sus manitas. Me quede paralizada ante ese toque tan maravilloso. Iba hablar pero Richard estaba parado ahí mirando la escena, levante la mirada y en sus ojos descubrí una mirada tan helada que me estremeció por todo el cuerpo.

Deseo estar con mi hijo y mis nietos, – se dijo ella mirándose al espejo – tengo una posibilidad. Me dijo que me amaba y voy hacer que él nuevamente se enamore de mi, – dijo estrujando el camisón que tenía en su mano – Sin embargo tendré que dejar a lado todos mis resentimientos, él podría sospechar ya que es todo un experto y no lo podré engañar si me entrego a él sin corazón. Dios que difícil situación, pagare un alto precio, pero al final ¡Sé que lo tendré comiendo sobre la palma de mi mano y se arrepentirá de todo lo que me ha hecho!

Se coloco el camisón con sutiles transparencias de gasa francesa cortada en talle imperio, resaltando un escote coqueto y la vez provocativo, tomo la bata de seda blanca del perchero y se la coloco amarando las cintas. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y por un breve instante se detuvo, volviéndose hacia el espejo. A pesar de sus cincuenta años de edad era una mujer esbelta y atractiva.

Richard estaba parado delante de la ventana mirando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, una luna llena iluminaba la ciudad, cuando escucho que la mujer salía del cuarto de baño y se volvió a ella.

–Perdóname, por herirte tanto – susurró él acariciando su mejilla. – Cuando se trata de ti no sé nunca cómo actuar. Perdóname.

La mujer esbozó una débil sonrisa que expresaba que las cosas pasadas y habladas hace una hora estaban ya olvidadas, Richard poso ambas manos en su cintura. Eleanor le miró a los ojos, leyendo en ellos inseguridad. Un hombre maduro como Richard Grandchester sentirse inseguro con una mujer era algo que no podía creer, ¿Cuántas mujeres habían pasado ya en su lecho? Sus manos nerviosas y su inseguridad, significaba algo en ella, qué él efectivamente la amaba y no quería lastimarla. Pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano el que saldría lastimado sería él.

Sin poder más se dejó caer en brazos de él, rodeándole el cuello con los suyos, Richard comenzó a hundir su rostro en la cabellera de ella, dejándose perder en el aroma de flores que ella usaba. Eleanor sentía horriblemente cada roce de su mejilla sobre su cuello y su oreja, caricias apenas insinuadas. Ella suspiró casi imperceptiblemente cuando los labios de él tocaron su sien, luego su mejilla, después la frente ¿Eran acaso besos de Richard lloviendo sobre su rostro? Era un contacto tan leve, tan frágil que tal vez no podría llamarse besos. Los labios del aristócrata, entreabiertos, nerviosos e interrogantes rozaron al fin la boca también entreabierta de Eleanor, tocando apenas el labio inferior.

–Mi amor – murmuró él llamándola, no pensaba en nada más allá en la boca de Eleanor penetrándola con su lengua y con ansiedad creciente y la dureza del su cuerpo junto a la suavidad de ella. – Quiero escuchar de ti que me amas – dijo él con voz entrecortada por los besos, más intensos cada vez.

–Te amo, te he amado siempre y no he podido olvidarte en todos estos años que han transcurridos desde que nos separamos – contestó ella, tenía que hacer su mejor actuación de su vida porque si él sospechará, podría echar a perder todo aquel sacrificio, así que se dejo llevar, pues ella también sentía su inseguridad y su nerviosismo como él podría sentir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pronto las manos del Duque comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de su mujer, frotando insistentemente sus glúteos y bajando hasta los muslos para subir de nuevo. La creciente ansiedad de las caricias le hacía sentir que él parecía tener su afecto y su pasión que provocaba en ella esos callados gemidos. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar de Richard, los sonidos de Eleanor que dejaba escapar de su garganta eran apenas perceptibles, pero lentamente fueron incrementando el ardor y se fue haciendo cada vez más evidente.

Eleanor sintió que la piel le ardía de repulsión cuando los dedos de él tocaron con las yemas la orilla de su bata, deslizándose luego por debajo de la prenda, para dejar la piel de sus hombros al descubierto. Los labios de él siguieron a su mano y pronto estaban cubriendo de besos sus hombros y la delicada piel de la base de su cuello. Sin darse cuenta, ella había comenzado a doblarse ligeramente hacia atrás para permitir que el cuerpo de él se presionara con el suyo, Richard percibió entonces la inconfundible señal que empezaba a hacer estragos irreversibles en su propio cuerpo, hasta que las manos de él en un arranque tomo de lleno los glúteos de ella e intencionadamente él la estrujó con fuerza, obligándola a sentir sobre su abdomen la dureza inconfundible que estaba provocando en él.

–¡Dime ahora que me detenga! – Dijo él firmemente – ¡Por Dios, Eleanor! Pídeme que pare ahora, si esto es sólo una farsa tuya para herirme. – El Duque la miraba con dureza – Te preguntó Eleanor ¿Realmente deseas ser mi mujer desde ahora y por siempre sabiendo qué nunca podré darte una sortija en tu dedo anular? – la seguía estrujando con fuerza – ¡Porque tú no eres una mujer de una sola noche! Y yo no soy ningún hombre a quien puedan jugar con mis sentimientos ¡Y de mí nadie se burlará! Si no estás segura de tus sentimientos por mí ¡Pídeme ahora que me detenga!

¿Acaso no había sido convincente? ¿Se había delatado acaso? – No te detengas. – respondió ella apenas en un suspiro. – Deseo ser tu mujer desde ahora en adelante.

Él no necesitaba más, en silencio él desató la banda que mantenía aún la bata de seda en su lugar, Richard deslizó ambas manos bajo los bordes de la prenda y en una caricia sobre los hombros de ella hizo que la seda blanca se resbalase cayendo al suelo. Eleanor no se atrevía a mirarle de frente, consciente de que estaba de pie frente al hombre que alguna vez había amado con devoción, sin evitarlo su respiración se agitaba bajo su mirada, pronto los labios de él volvieron a reclamar los suyos, Richard mientras la besaba una y otra vez dejó caer al suelo su chaleco y luego empezó a desabotonar su propia camisa hasta conducir las manos de ella sobre su pecho desnudo. La sensación de su piel bajo la palma de ella fue como un shock eléctrico en el vientre del hombre. Las manos de ella palparon sus brazos, su pecho y músculos del hombre de mediana edad. La camisa de Richard pronto cayó al suelo. El demasiado abrumado por el inesperado goce de ser acariciado de esa manera, hacía más de veinticinco años que no había experimentado aquel placer y con la mujer que había amado profundamente desde su juventud.

Él la tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre el lecho, la mujer se acomodó en la cama, podía percibir su propia respiración volviéndose aún más difícil al contemplar cómo el hombre se acercaba a ella, Richard un hombre de apariencia enérgica e intimidante y la masividad de su pecho desnudo acercándosele de aquella manera la asustaba y a la vez le atraía. Sin decir palabra los ojos de Richard devoraban con un deseo tan ardiente los blancos senos que el camisón dejaba ver con generosidad.

–No quiero que seas sólo un cuerpo – dijo él rompiendo el silencio – quiero que seas mi mujer, mi amiga y mi amante, porque no puedo negar que te deseo tanto como te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi. Deseo que te entregues de corazón y alma ante mí.

Él volvió a atraparla en un beso sin esperar respuesta alguna de ella, contentándose con la callada entrega de la mujer a sus caricias. Eleanor sintió claramente como el peso de él se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de ella al tiempo que los besos de él en su boca volvían a acrecentar el ardor. Inconscientemente ella fue respondiendo con suaves caricias sobre los brazos de él, para luego subir por sus hombros y acomodar sus manos en la base del cuello de él, sus dedos se hundieron en su cabellera canosa de ese hombre maduro. Ella estaba dispuesta a entregársele y permitía que las manos de él se deleitaran en sus curvas, los sonidos que ella dejaba escapar de su garganta lo encendían aún más a cada instante. Con destreza el hombre se deshizo del pantalón y se tendió al lado de ella, dejándose espacio libre para poder acariciarla tan íntimamente. Eleanor iba sintiendo las manos de Richard viajando de su cintura, estrujándole las caderas con movimientos repetidos y más intensos y llegando hasta los muslos, sobre la tela de su prenda íntima y hasta la piel expuesta de las pantorrillas que el acarició y apretó a placer. La mano de Richard continuó avanzando, subiendo por su abdomen hasta sorprenderla de repente al tomar plena posesión de uno de sus senos. Él dejo escapar un gemido de liberación al contacto.

–No sabes lo tanto que deseaba tocarte así – musitó él sobre el pecho de ella.

La caricia era tan íntima y un segundo más tarde la mujer arqueó instintivamente su cuerpo, inundada de placer bajo el toque de ambas manos de él sobre su pecho y desatando con dedos ansiosos los broches de su camisón. Las pupilas de él se dilataron cuando vio sus senos desnudos, blancos y voluptuosos. Había ansiado verla así, con el torso descubierto, más de veinticinco años privándose de esa mujer que tanto amaba y deseaba. La necesidad de llenarse las manos de los pechos de Eleanor y devorar a besos aquellos pezones lo embargó por completo. El hombre se inclinó sobre ella succionando libremente sus senos endurecidos, Eleanor sentía que él la estaba ya poseyendo, aún antes de penetrarla. Ni un gramo de resistencia le quedaba ya en la mente.

Richard finalmente podía percibir la total entrega de su mujer. Pues sabía que aunque en un principio ella no rechazaba sus caricias, su corazón aun lo rechazaba. Ahora sólo era cuestión de que él lo quisiera, pero no deseaba apresurar las cosas. Con manos y labios fue ganando terreno, reclamando piel, desatando y desabrochando botones hasta lograr que ambos yacieran desnudos el uno contra el otro. Las caricias eran cada vez más profundas cuando sintió la caricia de los dedos del hombre maduro frotando su intimidad y metiendo sus dos dedos frenéticamente. Ser tocada de esa forma era algo electrizante. Sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes incapaz de negarle nada al padre de su hijo, mientras él la acariciaba con decisión y profundidad, él pudo comprender que el momento había llegado. Los muslos de ella se abrieron dócilmente a su avance, su cuerpo se acomodó contra el cuerpo de ella y la suavidad de la entrepierna de Eleanor se abrieron a la firme masculinidad de él, no pudo resistir más la urgencia de sentirla y apresuró la unión con apasionada fuerza, rodeándola con brazos y piernas. Los ojos azul zafiro de Eleanor se abrieron al contacto mientras él podía al fin sentir la triunfante liberación de saberla suya nuevamente después de años de separación.

Habían olvidado dejar las cortinas cerradas la noche anterior, los primeros rayos de la mañana entraron de lleno a la habitación, apoyando su cabeza sobre el puño Richard se entretenía observando a su mujer dormida a su lado. Ella estaba boca abajo completamente desnuda, podía verla a la luz del sol su hermosa espalda blanca y bajando él la sabana color perla para ver sus glúteos redondos y bien formados. Había soñado muchas veces lo que sería despertar nuevamente al lado de ella y aunque entre ellos no hubiese una sortija en su dedo anular, para él seguía siendo solamente su mujer y de nadie más.

Eleanor comenzaba a despertarse y poco a poco abría los ojos cuando sintió una mano sobre su espalda desnuda.

–Buenos días mi amor, – saludo el Duque besando su mejilla y la parte de atrás de su cuello cariñosamente.

Ella sintió que se paralizaba y su vista se había nublado cuando sintió esos besos sobre su cuello y su espalda desnuda, ¿Qué había hecho? A la luz de la mañana, no sabía si había actuado de la mejor manera o arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, deseaba llorar, deseaba gritar, porque había entregado la noche anterior su corazón a un hombre que la había lastimado tanto y en diferentes maneras… solo esperaba que aquel sacrificio que hacía fuera lo demasiado grande para que la dejara ver a sus nietos. Ella no escuchaba los susurros de amor que le decía Richard mientras sus besos y su lengua le quemaban su espalda y llegando hasta sus glúteos dándole pequeños mordiscos y lamidas profundas – gírate – le ordeno el Duque después de algunos minutos, ella temblorosamente se giro mientras el rostro de él estaba a pocos centímetros de su intimidad, él se acerco aun más e instintivamente ella metió su mano.

–Ely decidiste anoche ser mi mujer – dijo el hombre tranquilamente y con una voz dulce y tierna – ¿Has cambiado de parecer hoy? – ella lo miro y después de algunos segundos de lucha interna decidió quitar su mano y confirmarle que no había cambiado de idea mientras sonreía estoicamente. Entonces Richard se sumergió en su intimidad primero con besos tiernos y después con lamidas mucho más profundas. Eleanor sabía que la estaba poniendo nuevamente a prueba, no podía fingir un orgasmo o se arrepentiría el resto de sus días. Tenía que correrse en su boca, tenía que concentrarse para poder llegar al orgasmo, sino todo estaba perdido y a Richard Grandchester nadie se burlaba de él ni le tomaban el pelo, se lo había advertido antes de hacerla suya. Su mente entonces viajo al pasado cuando amaba a Richard, y le hacía sentir mariposas en el vientre, cuando se entrego por primera vez con todo el amor que él y ella se tenían y la sensación de felicidad de haberla hecho madre de un hermoso niño y después un par de años de amor y pasión, sonrisas y felicidad, fue entonces que Eleanor llego al orgasmo y se corrió en la boca del padre de su hijo.

–¡Ohh por dios! ¡Fuiste increíble! Tu esencia es tan dulce como la miel.

–Eres maravilloso mi amor, haces que me estremezcas de placer y deseo por ti cariño. – Dijo ella con un rostro de fingida satisfacción, Richard se levanto y poco a poco se vestía – ¿Vas a salir? ¿A dónde vas, cariño? – Preguntó Eleanor cuando vio que se arreglaba con esmero.

–Voy a la casa de mi hija Caroline, prometí visitarla hoy. – se coloco los zapatos y por último el saco. – ¿Por cierto hoy le avisaras a Terruce, que estás aquí en Londres en mi Apartamento?

–No, prefiero avisarle mañana, hoy es domingo y supongo que le agradara mejor pasar este día con su familia, además mañana estará a pocos minutos de su trabajo de aquí, quizá lo vea en la hora de su comida.

–Escríbele una nota, yo se la daré a Alfred y que él se la entregue a Terruce mañana.

–Gracias, – dijo sinceramente tomando una pequeña libreta que estaba en el buro a lado de la cama y comenzó a escribir una pequeña nota. – toma. – el Duque tomo el papel y la doblo metiéndosela en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

–¿Le dirás a Terruce que somos pareja nuevamente?

–¡No! – Exclamó ella alarmada – ¿Deseas tú qué Terruce sepa? – el Duque se froto la barbilla pensando en su respuesta.

–No por el momento, quizá más adelante.

–Richard, antes que te vayas, me gustaría preguntarte algo personal referente a Terruce,

–Claro te escucho, ¿Qué deseas saber?

–Quiero saber ¿Cómo a pesar de que manipulas a Terruce a tu antojo, él te ama y te respeta?

–¿De qué demonios hablas Ely? – La miro furiosamente – ¡No manipulo a Terruce a mi antojo! He aprendido a ganarme su cariño y respeto.

–¡Realmente nunca lo has manipulado?

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_**Lunes 10 de febrero de 1917.**_

La mesa estaba lista y en un momento más su padre llegaría del trabajo, se observaba en el espejo del tocador mientras arreglaba su corbata, se coloco el chaleco y posteriormente el saco azul marino que le había dejado la mucama sobre el taburete. Pues el Duque había dado instrucciones de cómo debería de vestir de ahora en adelante. De repente escucho que una puerta se habría y la voz del su padre se escuchaba. No deseaba salir a comer, no deseaba escuchar lo que el Duque tendría planeado para él y su futuro. Las decisiones que él decidiera siempre eran tajantemente y él no podría opinar. Cuando de repente unos golpes a su puerta lo hicieron sobresaltar de su silla frente al espejo.

–Adelante – dijo Terry y Emilia entro.

–Su padre, lo espera ya en el comedor.

–Gracias Emilia, en un segundo estoy ahí. – la mujer cerró la puerta y Terry se dio un último vistazo a su vestimenta. Todo estaba en orden. Suspiro profundamente y salió de su alcoba.

–Buenas tardes, Su Excelencia – Saludo Terry entrando al comedor con una reverencia por demás exagerada en su movimiento. El Duque quien estaba ya sentado observo el saludo sarcástico de su hijo y simplemente dejo rodar sus ojos y sonreír por adentro, después de todo pareciera que Terruce seguía con su buen humor sarcástico, cosa que siempre había sido parte de su carácter desde muy pequeño.

–Toma asiento Terruce – dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

El Duque estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y a lado de él había otro cubierto disponible. – ¡Dios mío se iba a sentar a lado de su padre! – pensó aterrorizado mientras Emilia movía la silla para que Terry se sentara. – teniendo una mesa tan grande porque se tendría que sentar a lado del Duque. – pensó resignado y se sentó donde Emilia lo estaba esperando.

Minutos después Jenny entraba con charolas de plata al comedor, el olor de la comida se podía olfatear, Jenny sirvió la comida con una sonrisa radiante para el joven y este le agradeció con otra sonrisa.

–¿Qué es Jenny? – dijo Terry mirando el plato y picando con el tenedor el filete. – ¿Es salmón?

–Así es mi lord, se que a usted le encanta el Salmón. Así que le he preparado uno de sus platillos favoritos.

–Gracias. – Dijo probando el alimento – ¡Jenny está muy delicioso! Gracias por consentirme. – le guiño el ojo.

–Estoy feliz que le haya gustado ¿Vino? – Comentó sirviendo primero al Duque un vino francés de aporto y después se dirigió a Terry.

–No gracias, no bebo más vino. – el Duque le dio una mirada seria y Terry se sintió devastado pues sabía lo que pensaba su padre de él, que era un alcohólico. – Podrías servirme agua mineral. – Jenny le dio un asentamiento de cabeza y le sirvió agua mineral en su copa. El Duque no hizo comentario alguno referente a la bebida, cosa que Terry agradeció interiormente.

La comida se llevo con tranquilidad, el Duque le platicaba algunas cosas acerca de la Guerra en Europa y otros temas sin importancia. Cosa que sorprendió a Terry bastante, pues sus padres casi no conversaban en el comedor, recordaba que se vivía un silencio casi sepulcral en el Palacio Grandchester mientras comían.

–Emilia, puedes traernos el postre por favor. – pidió el Duque cuando habían terminado el platillo principal. Jenny recogía la bajilla y todos los cubiertos y ponía otros para el postre, Emilia traía un pastel de frambuesa con zarzamora, una vez que los postres se sirvieron el hombre mayor dio indicaciones – Emilia, Jenny pueden retirarse, deseo hablar largamente con Terruce y no quiero interrupciones, así que tienen el resto de la tarde libre, pueden salir a pasear y divertirse, – las mujeres sonrieron – cómprense lo que quieran y cárguenlo a mi cuenta personal. Nos vemos mañana temprano como siempre.

–Gracias señor. – las dos mujeres se entusiasmaron muchísimo y salieron de la suite.

–¡¿Vamos hablar aquí? ¿En el comedor? Nunca hablamos en el comedor – Preguntó confundido Terry – Creí que hablaríamos en tu despacho, ya que ahí es donde siempre dictas la sentencia de nuestros actos. – comento con un ademan característico en él.

–¡¿Sentencia? ¡No pienso sentenciarte Terruce! Prueba el postre, es paste de frambuesa con zarzamora, uno de los pocos postres que te gustan.

–Sí y ahora lo tendré que odiar. – dijo probando el postre.

–Terruce, deseo que primero me dejes hablar lo que te tengo que decir sin interrupción alguna, cuando te de la palabra será cuando tú puedas hablar y dar tu punto de vista. – Terry iba a decir algo pero el Duque lo cayó llevándose un dedo a la boca.

Terry suspiro resignado pues siempre había sido así, él ordenaba y mandaba y él no podía opinar absolutamente nada, si estaba de acuerdo o no, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y se llevo a la boca un bocado de pastel mientras esperaba lo peor.

–Hoy en la mañana pedí a Alfred y James que fueran al teatro donde estas trabajando. – Terry se le nublo la vista y comenzó crispar los puños – para pedir una copia acerca de tu contrato que firmaste con ellos. Bueno… en el dice que la temporada se termina en agosto, así que aun estarás trabajando seis meses más ahí.

–¡¿Seguiré trabajando en el teatro? – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿Creí que me ibas a decir que ya no trabajaría más ahí? Qué no te gustaba el lugar donde trabajo.

–Terruce, te voy a ser sincero, – dijo el Duque seriamente – la realidad es que detesto el lugar donde trabajas, pero firmaste un contrato y no puedo hacer nada para que no lo cumplas, puesto que ya abandonaste un contrato muy importante y un segundo contrato sería terrible para ti como para tu apellido. Dirían que no tienes palabra, ni seriedad, ni responsabilidad y eso es una mala carta de referencia cuando trates de conseguir un trabajo más digno en el futuro.

–Comprendo lo que quieres decir.

–Terruce, – dijo el hombre tomando la mano de su hijo que posaba descuidadamente en la mesa – hagamos un trato, te dije que yo no quería obligarte a nada que no quisieras cuando hable contigo un día después de tu cumpleaños, – suspiro profundamente – Si tú realmente deseas ser actor yo te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad, no deseo ser tajante contigo ni obstaculizar tus sueños de ser un actor consagrado, no quiero convertirme en lo que fueron mis padres conmigo. – Terry lo miro sorprendido, ¿Era su padre con quien estaba hablando? ¿Darle una segunda oportunidad?

–¿Qué significa eso de una segunda oportunidad? – Preguntó dudoso.

–Bueno, tienes seis meses para conseguir un contrato en Broadway

–¿Broadway? ¡Bromeas! Estoy vetado.

–Hoy leí los periódicos esta mañana y hablan de ti muy bien, por ejemplo el New York Times dice que aunque en un principio estabas nervioso tú actuación fue esplendida conforme se desarrollaba la historia. – los ojos de Terry brillaban y una sonrisa se podía apreciar, pero un segundo después esa alegría se esfumo.

–¿Eso dicen los diarios? ¿Y qué dicen referente a mi parentesco con la aristocracia? – dijo burlonamente.

–Ayer cuando leí los diarios, me indigno todo lo que habían escrito y las fotografías que publicaron no fue para nada de mi agrado. Así que me comunique inmediatamente con los directivos que manejan los más importantes diarios del país, amenazando que si publicaban en el futuro algo referente a mi persona, mi familia y lógicamente a Su Majestad estarían en grandes aprietos. Y referente a ti Terruce, no puedo hacer nada, ya que eres una persona pública, si la prensa halaba tu trabajo o te destrozan eso es punto y aparte por la profesión que te has dedicado, ¡Mientras que no metan a ningún otro miembro de la aristocracia en esos artículos!

–¿De verdad? ¿Y con eso dejaran de hacerme preguntas referente a mi padre, el muy honorable y respetable Duque de Grandchester? – Preguntó irónicamente mientras hacía una reverencia ahí sentado, pues no creía que con eso fuera tan fácil persuadir a más de un reportero o periodista.

–No, ¡Claro que no! Cuando la prensa tiene algo jugoso no lo sueltan hasta quedar la naranja completamente exprimida, así que hable con mi primo para que me ayudase con esta situación tan vergonzosa.

–¡¿Hablaste con tu primo? ¡Con Su Majestad! – Casi le daba un shock – ¡Dios mío no podía creer lo que decía su padre! – se llevo las manos al rostro y parte de su cabellera en forma de frustración.

–Sí.

–¿Leyó todo lo que decían de mí? – Preguntó aun con la mano en la sien, realmente avergonzado de que todo este asunto llegara a oídos de Su Majestad.

–Tu tío George, te quiere mucho, ahora está muy ocupado en asuntos de la Guerra para saber si es verdad o mentira todas las calumnias de su sobrino. Pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para mandar un comunicado firmado y con el sello real. Así que no te molestaran más con preguntas incomodas referente a tu parentesco con la realeza. Y hoy los diarios, bueno hablan de tu actuación.

–Gracias. – dijo sinceramente. – es bueno tener familiares tan "influyentes" para acallar a la prensa referente a X asunto. Solo ustedes tienen ese poder para hacer semejante cosa.

–¡Terruce la prensa no te dejara en paz! Así que de ahí dependerá de tu inteligencia y madurez de cómo manejar a los periodistas y reporteros, si a tu favor o a tu contra. Hoy tuviste buenas críticas, ¿Pero será siempre así? Si demuestras que eres un excelente actor podrán lloverte ofertas para trabajar nuevamente en Broadway…

–¿Y qué pasara si a pesar de todo no consigo un contrato para trabajar otra vez en Broadway pasando estos seis meses?

–Bueno, – el duque dejo el cubierto sobre la mesa tomando aire con profundidad y comenzó hablar firmemente – si no consigues un contrato en alguna de las compañías de prestigio como Stratford me temo Terruce que te olvidaras para siempre de la actuación. – De repente Terruce sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre sus hombros – ¡Por qué donde estás trabajando será tú último contrato! Y como dijiste aun principio te diré ahora mismo la sentencia y lo que deseo de tu vida en el futuro. – Terry que estaba mirando al frente, el Duque le tomo de la barbilla para que se girara y lo viera a los ojos – Terminaras con tus estudios aquí en Nueva York y cuando la guerra se termine trabajaras en el Parlamento. ¡Sin objeción alguna!

–No va a ser nada sencillo que los poderosos de la industria del teatro me retiren el veto, les hice perder muchísimo dinero, no creo poder conseguir un contrato en seis meses. – crispió sus puños con fuerza.

–Terry – le llamo cariñosamente – tienes la prensa ahora, utilízalos a tu favor y demuéstrales que no eres un actor mediocre y que vales muchísimo para pisar un verdadero escenario.

–¿Me ayudaras? Supongo que con tu influencia…

–¡Estás loco! – Lo interrumpió abruptamente golpeando la mesa – ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No pienso ayudarte a entrar a Broadway! Primero porque yo deseo que termines tus estudios en leyes y segundo porque cuando está maldita guerra estúpida termine estés trabajando en el Parlamento como el hombre aristócrata quien realmente eres, como el muy honorable Terruce Greum Grandchester y no un actor de Broadway. Pero si tú deseo es ser el mejor actor consagrado de Broadway entonces te daré la oportunidad a que cumplas tu sueño en realidad, ¡Si no lo consigues no será mi culpa de que hayas fracasado! De manera que no te apoyaré ni obstacularisaré en tu camino para realizar la profesión que te gusta.

–Supongo que es lo justo. – su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

–Además nunca te ha gustado que ejerza mi influencia para lograr tus propósitos o metas, siempre te admire desde pequeño por el valor de salir adelante sin mi ayuda y sin favores. ¿O me equivoco? ¿O es por eso el odio que me tienes Terruce?

¡No, no te equivocas! – Volteo a verlo con una mirada furiosa – ¡No necesito de tu influencia para obtener un contrato en Broadway! Yo lo conseguiré por mis propios medios y porque sé que soy un excelente actor.

–Bien, creo que nos estamos entendiendo, ¿Deseas otro pedazo de pastel? Está muy sabroso – Preguntó el Duque viendo el plato de su hijo ya vacío, además deseaba abarcar otro tema importante. El movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Richard cortó una rebanada generosa y lo coloco en su plato. – toma.

–Gracias – el Duque sonrió por adentro mientras que él se servía otra rebanada de pastel.

–Por cierto, quiero que me escribas los horarios de trabajo y tus actividades para informarles a James y Alfred, ellos serán tus escoltas de ahora en adelante y necesitaran acoplarse.

–¿Escoltas? ¡No necesito de escoltas! He estado mucho tiempo en Nueva York y nunca me ha pasado absolutamente nada. – comenzó a alterarse. – ¡Si llego al teatro con escoltas y con tu vehículo con el escudo de armas en el cofre entonces ahí sí que van a saltarme o hasta secuestrarme!

–Terruce, no voy a permitir que sigas utilizando el transporte público, ¡Eso se acabo! – Golpeo nuevamente la mesa con sus puños – ¡Y las escoltas no entran en discusión! – El Duque vio que se estaba alterando otra vez así que respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, se llevo la mano a la sien pensativamente – Supe que habías comprado un vehículo, ¿Qué paso con el carro? ¿Lo vendiste?

–Si, para pagar los meses de renta que tenía de retraso y comida. – Más bien lo había malbaratado – pensó en sus adentros. – con tanto trabajo y esfuerzo había podido ahorrar para comprase un vehículo y ahora ya no lo tenía.

–¿Supongo qué te gustaría tener tu vehículo propio? – Dijo ya más tranquilamente – Bien si deseas tener un vehículo a tu gusto ¡Tú lo compraras! ¡Por qué yo no pienso complacerte más con tus caprichos y lujos! Ya trabajas y ganas tu propio dinero, ¡Lo único que no entra en discusión son las escoltas! Ellos estarán en otro vehículo y nadie sabrá que te están escoltando. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

–No gano lo suficiente para comprar un vehículo.

¡Bingo! Finalmente Terry llego al tema que deseaba abordar y conducirlo como tenía planeado desde un principio – sonrió el Duque triunfalmente.

–Pues consigue otro empleo, trabajas en el teatro de 5 a 9:30 de jueves a domingo bien puedes conseguirte otro empleo de medio tiempo en la mañana.

–¿Y tú deseas que trabaje contigo? – Preguntó irónicamente.

–Estás loco, ¡Claro que no! Primero porque no has terminado tus estudios, segundo porque no sabes absolutamente nada del negocio y no tengo paciencia para estar enseñándote, ¡Yo necesito personal eficiente, rápida y que trabaje bajo presión!

–Pobres de tus empleados, han de ser personas muy necesitadas, no sé cómo soportan trabajar contigo si tienes un genio de mil demonios… – vio entonces la mirada furiosa de su padre y comió un poco del pastel pues se dio cuenta que lo estaba ofendiendo, esperando que no le soltara una bofetada ahí mismo.

–Uno de mis asistentes necesita un muchacho con ganas de trabajar, un Ayudante General, su secretaria está embarazada y su marido dice que ya no quiere que ella trabaje. Y no desea contratar a otra mujer, – comió un bocado de pastel – comenzarías desde abajo y el sueldo es dependiendo al puesto, si subes de categoría, subirá tu sueldo y podrás comprar tus caprichos.

–Aun así me tardare una eternidad en comprar un carro. – dijo tristemente.

–No te preocupes, puedes comprar el vehículo a crédito, pagas un pequeño enganche y lo demás a cómodas mensualidades. Y lo bueno que te entregan el carro el mismo día.

–¿De verdad? ¿No me engañas? – No entendía a su padre, lo apoyaba o no lo apoyaba – ¿Crédito? Comprendo ¡Así podré tener mi propio vehículo!

–Si, siempre y cuando tengas a tus escoltas atrás de ti. ¿Aceptas el trabajo? Para hacer una cita con el Lic. Lowell. Y mañana mismo podremos ir a una agencia para que compres tu vehículo. – a Terry le brillaron los ojos – ¿Cuánto dinero tienes un tu cuenta personal? Con eso se pagara el enganche.

–No mucho, tengo ahorrado lo que iba a dar de renta mensual del departamento que iba a pagar en cinco días y el sueldo de un mes. – dijo anotando la cantidad en una pequeña hoja blanca.

–¿Esto es lo que ganas mensualmente? ¡Es un insulto! – Dijo viendo la cantidad – Bueno, con el sueldo del teatro y el sueldo de Ayudante General podrás pagar las mensualidades de tu vehículo.

–Es muy extraño que tú quieras que trabaje como ayudante general siendo tu hijo y aristócrata. – tenía que haber algo turbio en esa decisión de su padre, pero no entendía el motivo.

–¿Pensabas que te iba a ofrecer un puesto de Ejecutivo pagándote un dineral? Cuando no has terminado tus estudios que acrediten un puesto de ese nivel y que no tienes experiencia alguna. Te equivocas conmigo, veo que no me conoces Terruce.

–Está bien acepto, no quiero depender de ti para comprar mis gustos. – dijo con tono de reproche y resentimiento.

–Terruce sé que estoy siendo severo contigo, a no apoyarte en tu trabajo como actor, ni económicamente, pero quiero que ya te comportes como un adulto responsable y con obligaciones, ya no eres más el adolecente del colegio San Pablo que hacía todo lo que le daba su regalada voluntad. ¡Deja ya de comportante como un adolecente inmaduro! – tomo su rostro para que lo viera – tú me conoces perfectamente y sabes que tan severo puedo llegar hacer, aunque no me creas, a mi me duele aun más haberte reprendido como lo hice anoche y me arrepiento profundamente y te pido perdón, por qué te amo hijo y si hago todo esto es por tu propio bien.

–Te confieso algo Duque de Grandchester – dijo Terry parándose del asiento del comedor – no creo en tu perdón, no creo en tu arrepentimiento, no creo en tus palabras y menos aun creo en tu amor de padre hacía mí. Anoche me humillaste de la peor manera, me humillaste físicamente como emocionalmente, anoche fuiste muy cruel conmigo, nunca me habías golpeado con tanta cizaña, no solo me destrozaste el trasero sino también mi alma y corazón y tú me hablas ahora de amor y cariño y arrepentimiento y que todo esto lo haces por mi propio bien, ¡No! Que te crea, quien no te conoce, ¡Pero a mí tus palabras no me engañan! Te espero en mi alcoba. – dijo Terry saliendo del comedor.

_**Fin de flash back.**_

_**Domingo, Noviembre de 1929.**_

–No me has contestado la pregunta Richard, ¿Cómo fue que Terruce te respeta y obedece? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para ganar el amor de Terry cuando él te odiaba profundamente? – Preguntó Eleanor por tercera vez viendo como Richard se perdía en sus pensamientos.

–No lo sé Ely, esa pregunta deberías de preguntárselo a Terruce, no a mí. – dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de su apartamento de lujo, se dirigió a su vehículo y manejo por largo tiempo y en una parada se detuvo pensativamente.

Fue muy difícil ganarme su cariño y confianza, – pensó el hombre con melancolía – pasaron muchos meses antes que él me dijera papá de cariño o que me abrazara con afecto. – al recordarlo se ilumino una sonrisa en los labios – Me demostró abiertamente su amor de hijo y sin embargo yo siempre he manipulado a mi antojo a Terruce… aun a la fecha lo sigo haciendo, cuando él siempre ha sido un hijo excepcional. Me gustaría ver la cara de Terry cuando sepa que Eleanor está en mi apartamento. Estoy seguro que se pondré muy feliz.

_**C o n t i n u a r a. . .**_

_**Quiero agradecer especialmente a **_

_**Amparo Grandchester**__: ¡Verdad que el Duque es un desgraciado! Hombres con influencia y poder creen que pueden manejar la vida de las personas a su antojo. Poco a poco iré contestando a todas tus preguntas conforme pasan los capítulos, pero me gustaría que me dieran tips, ¿Qué castigo merece ese maldito hombre aristócrata? _

_Y no te preocupes que no pienso abandonar la historia, pero te comento que quizá me tarde dos semanas en actualizar, y si me da tiempo en una semana. Gracias amiga por tus comentarios que haces que me den ganas de escribir. Te quiero amiga. _

_**Gaby B:**__ Amiga, yo también pienso que Candy debió de haberlo ayudado, está viendo su sufrimiento, completamente borracho, actuando en un lugar de mala muerte, y ve que ella con una simple mirada hace revivir aquel hombre del abismo ¡Y ella se da la media vuelta! ¡Yo odie ahí la manga! Jajajaja pero te confieso que aun falta algo más que fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que la odiara aun más… pero no quiero decirlo ahora, ya sabrán en capítulos posteriores._

_**Nela2307 :**__ Ahora si te voy a dar un jalón de orejas a ti, estoy esperando la actualización de tu historia. NO LA DEJES INCONCLUSA. ¡Y ponte a escribir ya! No seas malvada y ya regálanos otro capítulo más. Please de tu amiga Terry780716_

_**Olgaliz:**__ Hola Olga, muchas gracias por animarte a escribirme, siempre me hace feliz cuando llego del trabajo y veo un comentario de la historia o que tenga nuevas seguidoras. Es algo que me llena de alegría y felicidad, pues ya que esto es un secreto que no puedo compartir con las personas que me rodean físicamente._

_**Luna 2:**__ Primero que nada quiero agradecer por escribirme, y tienes toda la razón amiga, tener que rebajarse con el hombre que la ha hecho sufrir tanto, y todo por querer ver a su hijo y a sus nietos. Me gustaría que me mandaran sugerencias como hacer sufrir a ese desgraciado del Duque. Jejejeje._

_**Diana:**__ Me sorprendes mucho en tus comentarios, es algo que agradezco infinitamente, que me des tus puntos de vista, todos esos sentimientos de los personajes, de Eleanor, de Terry y del Duque. Eleanor que se deja humillar y manipular al igual que su hijo… puede ser por cariño o miedo eso lo sabrás más adelante. Pero desgraciadamente gente con poder como el Duque, o personas con influencia son más desgraciadas que en la ficción. =P_

_**Espero recibir sus comentarios, sus puntos de vista, y que es lo que más les agrada de la historia y que no. Para suprimirlo y aumentar escenas que les agrade más. Gracias por leer y a todas las personas anónimas espero que se animen a mandarme un review. Mil GRACIAS. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**Domingo, noviembre de 1929.**_

Los rayos del sol se colaban adentro de la lujosa alcoba de los Grandchester, Candy aun medio dormida se acomodaba en los brazos de su marido mientras instintivamente olfateaba su pecho desnudo y pasaba una de sus manos sobre la espalda y bajando hasta la cadera de Terry, acariciar los glúteos de Terry era como estar en el cielo y la hacía despertarse sonrientemente a pesar que ayer habían tenido una jornada extenuante en la cocina, recordaba que anoche había llegado tan cansada a su alcoba que se sentó en el sofá y su esposo la había recostado en la cama desvistiéndola lentamente pues estaba tan casada de hasta quitarse los zapatos, para su sorpresa le dio un excelente masaje en todo el cuerpo con aceites y cremas relajantes y poco a poco esos masajes se volvían más íntimamente hasta llegar a un éxtasis total.

–Buenos días dormilona ¿Deseas el mañanero? – Preguntó seductoramente Terry acariciándola y besándola apasionadamente. – los niños ya no vienen más a nuestra alcoba y esas caricias en mis pompas me han encendido a mil. – Candy no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo llevar por las caricias y besos de Terry, no sabía porque aquel hombre le hacía sentirse tan amada y querida como el primer día de su luna de miel, esa flama de amor y pasión no se extinguía ni un milímetro a pesar de varios años de estar casados.

–Sabes, ayer me sorprendió mucho la actitud de Ricky – dijo finalmente Candy después de varios minutos de haber hecho el amor y seguían abrazados el uno al otro, Candy recargada en el pecho escuchando los latidos del corazón de Terry y el dedo índice de su mano izquierda haciendo círculos en su abdomen. – siento que ha madurado mucho, él se ofreció ayudar sin que nadie se lo dijera… otros niños en su lugar habrían salido a jugar y no le hubiese importado la crisis que está atravesando el país.

–Si tienes razón, ¡Termino toda la jornada! – Dijo Terry orgulloso de su hijo – creí que se iba a cansar fácilmente y no sucedió. Creo que es un chico responsable.

–Me gustaría premiar lo que hizo ayer. – Terry detuvo la mano de su mujer el cual le estaba haciendo cosquillas en su abdomen ¿Premiar? No era algo típico de Candy – por tu mirada sé lo que piensas… Ricky me ha pedido que le enseñes a cabalgar ya solo, me lo ha pedido repetidas veces… y pues pensaba que quizá ya es tiempo…

–¿Estás segura pecosa?

–Te confieso que tengo miedo, pues sabes que Anthony era un excelente jinete y lo vi morirse delante de mis ojos. Pero Ricky me ha insistido tanto que ya no tengo cara para negarme.

–No te preocupes pecosa, – dijo Terry cariñosamente – voy a enseñarle y respetará algunas reglas y normas que deberá de seguir a pie de la letra.

Ricky y Maggie se habían despertado temprano y bajaron las escaleras para esperar a sus padres en la sala de estar pues desde que habían regresado de sus vacaciones de verano les habían dicho sus padres que querían privacidad en su alcoba y que ya no podrían ir. A regañadientas aceptaron.

Maggie tomo algunas galletas que estaban en la mesita de café y se sentó en el sillón junto con sus dos muñecas jugando a darles de comer, mientras que Ricky jugaba con unos carritos de madera en el piso del sala, cada quien entretenidos en lo suyo como si su hermana o hermano no estuvieran en la misma sala.

–Buenos días mis amores. – dijo Candy entrando a la sala donde jugaban sus hijos. – ¿Cómo amanecieron?

–¡Mami! ¡Mami! – Gritó la pequeña Maggie corriendo para abrazarla y dejando en el sillón a sus muñecas tiradas – ¿Dónde vamos a salir hoy? Ayer estuve todo el día en la casa y estoy muy aburrida.

–Les gustaría ir al bosque a cabalgar – dijo Terry entrando a la sala tomando de la cintura a su esposa.

–¡A cabalgar! ¡Me encanta la idea de cabalgar! – Gritó Ricky emocionado levantándose del piso.

–Entonces vallan a cambiarse de ropa mientras yo preparo junto con Sofía todo lo que nos vamos a llevar para nuestra salida al bosque – dijo Candy feliz de ver esos dos rostros llenarse de alegría y verlos subir rápidamente a sus dormitorios mientras Terry daba instrucciones a los caballerango de que caballos iban a llevar y ponerlos en camiones especiales para su traslado, pues el bosque donde querían ir era algo alejado. Una hora más tarde los camiones con los caballos, la comida, los postres, estaban listos en los vehículos correspondientes. Los padres y sus dos hijos estaban también ya arreglados con un elegante traje de equitación, pues el dueño de la casa tenía esa pasión por los caballos y se los había inculcado a sus hijos.

Una vez que habían llegado al bosque los dos niños salieron corriendo donde se había estacionado el camión donde estaban los caballos, los caballerangos cuidadosamente bajaban a 4 caballos. Ricky estaba sumamente emocionado cuando bajaron a Aquiles, su caballo preferido y con una hermosa sonrisa y ojos brillantes veía a su padre y después al caballo.

–Margaret, – dijo Terry tomando las riendas de Aquiles – cabalgaras con tu madre hoy con Atenea, yo cabalgare con Ricky con Aquiles.

–¡Pero papá! Yo quiero cabalgar contigo, me gusta que tú me lleves. – protesto la pequeña hija.

–Maggie tu padre le va a enseñar a Ricky a cabalgar solo – en ese momento los ojos de Ricky se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, hace meses le habían prometido que le enseñarían, pero su madre no se lo había permitido.

–¡De verdad mamá! ¡De verdad me van a enseñar ya a cabalgar solo! – Miro a su padre con una expresión de inmensa alegría y cuando su padre movió la cabeza afirmativamente corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente – ¡Gracias papá! ¡Gracias papá! – casi le salían lágrimas de la emoción y alegría.

–¿A mí también me van a enseñar a cabalgar ya sola? – Preguntó Maggie cruzándose de brazos.

–No hija, aun estas muy pequeña para cabalgar tu sola, – Candy la tomo de los hombros para que se tranquilizara pues sabía que por su carácter seguro que iba a ser algún berrinche – cuando tengas los 8 años tu padre te enseñara a ti.

–¡Hasta los 8 años! Falta muchísimo tiempo, ¡No es justo! – Gritó y pateo consecutivamente el piso en forma de frustración.

–¡Margaret! No tolero ese tipo de comportamiento. – dijo Candy enfadada pero Terry se acerco a su hija cariñosamente, se hinco para estar a la altura de su hermosa hija y le sostuvo el rostro para que ella lo viera a sus ojos.

–Cariño, ¿Por qué estás actuando de esta manera tan infantil cuando debería de alegrarte? – Maggie lo miro extrañada y sin evitarlo derramo un par de lágrimas – si Ricky aprende ya a cabalgar solo, entonces yo estaría cabalgando todo el tiempo contigo y a mí me gusta llevarte a pasear ¿Tú prefieres entonces que ya no te lleve de paseo? – le dijo su padre limpiando su rostro.

–A mí me encanta que me lleves tú de paseo.

–Pero si te enseño a cabalgar ya sola, entonces ya no te podré llevarte junto a mí. ¿Qué prefieres, ir tú sola en el caballo o que te lleve conmigo?

–¡Contigo papito! ¡Contigo papito! ¡A mí me encanta que me lleves de paseo en tu caballo!

–Bueno, que no se diga más, mientras que le enseño a cabalgar a Ricky tú estarás con tu mamá, ¿Está bien? – la niña movió la cabeza afirmativamente dándole una hermosa sonrisa a su padre y salió corriendo para los caballo y agarrar a Atenea.

–No estoy de acuerdo con el chantaje, – Candy se cruzo de brazos furiosa – ¡Eso se lo aprendiste muy bien a tu padre! De tal palo a tal astilla.

–Candy no te pongas así de enojada o tus pecas se notarán aun más. – dijo levantándose y acercándose amorosamente a su esposa mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura y la rodeaba en un tierno abrazo.

–Terry hablo en serió. No me gusto como le hablaste a Maggie, la consientes demasiado ¡Y más cuando está haciendo un berrinche! ¡Es apremiarla por su conducta! Por eso es tan caprichuda.

–¿Qué querías que hiciera Candy? ¿Darle un par de nalgadas por el berrinche qué estaba haciendo? Tú sabes que no quiero ser como mi padre.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Ya podemos subir al caballo? – Preguntó Ricky impaciente – ya los caballerangos nos están esperando.

–Ya vamos, – dijo Candy dando su brazo a torcer, pues no quería arruinar su salida con sus hijos, así que le dio una mueca a su marido y todos se montaron a los caballos.

Mientras Candy galopaba a una velocidad moderada junto con Maggie, Terry le enseñaba a su hijo el movimiento de las riendas, los toques con el pie para trotar, o galopar. Ricky había visto a su padre hacerlo muchísimas veces cuando lo llevaba a pasear, pero una cosa era verlo como lo hacía y otra muy diferente hacerlo tú solo. Después de unas horas de darle indicaciones al final lo dejo completamente solo y Terry le daba indicaciones.

–Gira a Aquiles a la derecha, muy bien, ahora a la izquierda, perfecto, ahora detén al caballo y dale una caricia en su cuello para indicarle que lo está haciendo muy bien. Ahora comienza a trotar tranquilamente, aumenta un poco de velocidad, ahora da un giro completo a tu derecha y regresa.

–¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien cariño! – Exclamó emocionada Candy al ver que su hijo hacia todos los movimientos que le decía su padre perfectamente, sin duda trae la equitación en la sangre como su padre.

Ricky se bajo del caballo muy orgullo de que haya aprendido lo básico en su primera clase.

–Ricky – dijo su padre en forma de orden – lo hiciste muy bien, pero hasta que yo te indique tu cabalgaras a lado de un caballerango o conmigo, no se te ocurra salir a cabalgar por tu cuenta y sin avisarnos. El día que salgas a cabalgar solo sin compañía alguna, ese día venderé a Aquiles y no lo podrás montarlo nunca más. Así que estas ya advertido.

–Si papá, no te preocupes.

Ya muy tarde después de cabalgar por largo tiempo llegaron al campo donde Diana y Sofía los esperaba ya con la comida servida en una mesa de campo.

–¡Que rico se ve todo esto! – Dijo Maggie viendo los alimentos y los postres sobre la mesa – mi estomago ya estaba protestando.

Candy les dio indicaciones que se lavaran las manos y todos se fueron a sentar a la mesa, comieron entre una plática amena y muchas risas

–Ricky me pasas la ensalada de manzana – pidió Candy casi al finalizar la comida.

–Si mamá – paso el tazón a su madre estirando su brazo y Maggie observo su pulsera.

–No te había visto esa pulsera, ¿Dónde la compraste? – Ricky vio que Maggie no le quitaba la vista de su pulsera y deseo hacerla enfadar a propósito.

–Esta pulsera me la regalo una amiga, es la pulsera de la amistad, – dijo presumiendo su pulsera – Ayer me la regalaron ¿Ninguna de tus amigas te ha regalado una pulsera de la amistad? – Preguntó Ricky irónicamente a su hermana.

–No, ¿Puedo verla?

–Claro, mira ¿No es hermosa? – Maggie la vio detenidamente y vio que en la pulsera tenia tejido el nombre de Emma.

–¿Quién de tus amigas se llama Emma? No la conozco ¿Va en tu salón de clases?

–¡No! Me la regalo una niña que ayer conocí, al parecer le guste muchísimo, me dijo que era muy lindo.

–¡¿Ayer? ¿No fuiste a ayudar a mis padres con los desempleados para que les dieran de comer?

–Si ahí la conocí, pero aunque es pobre… es una niña muy hermosa y muy tierna y me dijo que ella la tejió.

–¡¿Esa pulsera te la regalo una pobretona? ¡¿Y tú estás orgulloso de eso? A mí me daría urticaria de usar algo así.

–¡Eso lo dices porque estas celosa! ¡Porque nadie te ha regalado algo así! ¡Porque eres una artificial y prepotente! – dijo gritando y sus padres que estaban distraídos platicando atrajeron su atención.

–¡¿Ricky por qué le estás gritando a tu hermana? – Exclamó Terry severamente.

–Lo lamento papá. – dijo avergonzado viendo las miradas de reprobación de sus padres.

–¡Ricky! ¡¿Por qué le hablaste así a tu hermana? – Pidió su madre igualmente de seria.

–Me estaba presumiendo su pulsera que le regalo ayer una niña llamada Emma, y le dije que no era de mi agrado y se enojo por eso. – hablo Maggie inocentemente.

–¿Eso es verdad Ricky? – Preguntó Candy incrédula y su hijo asintió con la cabeza.

–Richard ¡Vete inmediatamente al vehículo! – Ordeno furioso Terry – ¡Ahora jovencito! Ahí estarás castigado un cuarto de hora. ¡Para que reflexiones que no debes de hablarle así a tu hermana! Y antes que te vayas pídele una disculpa a tu hermana.

–Lo lamento Maggie, – dijo Ricky con lágrimas en los ojos y levantándose de la mesa.

–Margaret, tu estarás en el vehículo de las escoltas castigada.

–¡Yo! ¡¿Por qué papá, si él fue quien me ofendió?

–No sé qué le habrás dicho a Ricky para que hubiera reaccionado así, si tú no lo provocas señorita él no te hubiera gritado como lo hizo. – Maggie bajo la mirada al plato – ¡Ve al vehículo! ¡Ahora!

_**.**_

Una niña castaña de ocho años de edad caminaba sin parar al lado de la carretera que la llevaría a la residencia de los Grandchester en Avon Stratford, cuando un lujoso vehículo negro con el escudo de armas frente al cofre, se detenía a lado de la pequeña mientras bajaba la ventanilla y un hombre aristócrata le hablaba curiosamente.

–Hola pequeña – la niña volteó y le regalo una gran sonrisa. – ¿Estas perdida? ¿A dónde te diriges?

–Hola señor – se acerco al carro – me dirijo a la residencia de los Grandchester, necesito hablar con una persona.

–¡¿A la residencia de los Grandchester? – Preguntó curioso el aristócrata que una niña tan pequeña conociera esa residencia – ¿Y quién de esa casa tú deseas hablar?

–Con mi amigo, Ricky – el hombre se extraño muchísimo, ¿Habría algún empleado que se llamara Ricky? Y como la niña vio su confusión aclaro las cosas. – Ricky es el hijo de la cocinera.

–Yo conozco muy bien esa residencia y te aseguro que las cocineras no tienen hijos y menos alguien llamado Ricky. – La niña frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo es ese niño?

–Es aproximadamente de mi edad, su cabello es largo y castaño, tiene ojos azules del color de un océano y tiene una hermosa sonrisa. – sin duda estaba describiendo a su nieto mientras veía como esa pequeña hablaba con ojos soñadores.

–¿Y tú de donde lo conoces?

–Ayer lo conocí, mucha gente dono dinero y trabajo para ayudar a los desempleados del pueblo y él estaba sirviendo agua mientras su mamá cocinaba para toda la gente junto con otras personas. – explico ella con fluidez.

–Ahhh ya comprendo – se carcajeo tremendamente – ¿Y a ti te gusto muchísimo ese niño que ahora hasta lo deseas verlo? – Preguntó el hombre irónicamente.

–En realidad ese no es el motivo que lo deseo verlo… – la niña se sonrojo tremendamente – aunque confieso que es muy guapo.

–¿Y cuál es el motivo entonces?

–Él me platico que su mamá trabaja de cocinera en el hospital pediátrico, y yo quería si me podría ayudar a que mi mamá pudiera entrar a trabajar ahí, mi madre está completamente desesperada.

–¡¿Ricky te dijo que su madre trabaja en un hospital como cocinera? – la niña asintió afirmativamente y el hombre estallo en sonoras carcajadas. – ¡Dios mío señorita! Usted me ha hecho el día, – y volvió a estallar en carcajadas – De Marquesa a Cocinera – trato de tranquilizarse de su ataque de risa – es increíble que mi nieto la tenga en ese concepto.

–¿Su nieto?

–Si, él es mi nieto… y no es el hijo de la cocinera, es hijo de los Marqueses de Grandchester, por consiguiente es un niño noble – el semblante de la niña se puso triste e instintivamente encogió los hombros. – ¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Por qué ese semblante tan triste? – pero el hombre comprendió perfectamente y le sonrió – ven sube al carro te llevare a la residencia de los Grandchester, caminando te llevara más de media hora de camino y a tu paso quizá una hora. Yo voy para allá.

–Gracias. – La pequeña subió al vehículo – quizá le diga a los señores Grandchester si pueden emplear a mi mamá.

–James en camino. – El chofer asintió a la orden de su jefe y tomo camino – ¿Por qué una pequeña niña está buscando trabajo para su madre? Cuando debe de ser ella la que esté buscando trabajo y no su hija.

–Ella todas las mañana sale a buscar trabajo, pero no hay trabajo… mi papá murió hace un año y mi mamá se hace ahora encargo de todo los gastos, pero hace un mes que la despidieron del trabajo y mi madre debe tres meses de renta. Esta desesperada.

–¿En dónde trabajaba tu madre? – el Duque sintió una gran simpatía por aquella niña, que hablaba con una fluidez y se notaba que era muy inteligente.

–En la fábrica de Ganado del Sr. Wellington. Ella era cocinera de ese lugar.

–Conozco perfectamente al señor Wellington. – en ese momento llegaron a la residencia.

–Duque de Grandchester, – dijo uno de los guardias en la entrada de la residencia. – no sabía que vendría.

–Louse, ¿Se encuentra Terruce?

–Me temo que no señor, toda la familia salió a cabalgar al bosque, seguramente llegaran ya hasta la anochecer, ¿Gusta esperar a mi Lord?

–No únicamente quería dejarle unos papeles del Parlamento, pero creo que voy a pasar un momento, necesito hablar por teléfono.

–Claro – el guardia abrió la puerta y el mayordomo lo estaba esperando ya en la entrada.

–¿Cómo su llama tu mamá pequeña? – La niña frunció el ceño – quiero pedir referencias acerca de ella para poder emplearla.

–¡Esmeralda Miller! – la niña grito de emoción y aplaudió mientras le daba una gran sonrisa que mostraba toda su dentadura y el Duque asintió con otra sonrisa.

–Como veras no hay nadie en la casa, pero quiero que te quedes un momento aquí mientras hablo por teléfono, yo te llevare hasta tu casa pequeña.

–Gracias señor, – la niña se había quedado sola con James y Alfred que estaban los dos en el asiento a delantero en completo silencio.

Dios mío que hermosa es esta casa, Wow ese niño tan guapo es noble, sería grandioso que mi madre trabajara aquí y así lo podría ver todas las tardes y jugar con él en este jardín tan amplio y hermoso. – pensaba la pequeña niña viendo por la ventana la enorme residencia que estaba en sus ojos. – paso como media hora y el Duque se despedía mientras el guardia le abría la puerta y este se metía al vehículo.

–Hasta luego Duque de Grandchester – decían los guardias mientras hacían un reverencia.

–¿Es usted un Duque? – Preguntó la niña tímidamente y el hombre la miro interrogante – lamento mucho lo que dije, debe de estar molesto por decirle a su hija que era una cocinera.

–Te equivocas pequeña, mi hijo es el padre de Ricky, ella es mi nuera y tienes razón… parece más una cocinera que una Marquesa. – comento despectivamente.

Tomaron nuevamente camino y la niña le indico al chofer como llegar a su casa y en menos de media hora ya estaban en la casa de la pequeña.

–¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¿Dónde te has metido hija mía? Me has tenido muy preocupada. – salió la madre de una humilde casa corriendo desesperadamente cuando vio que su hija salía de un vehículo junto a un caballero y la tomo de los brazos fuertemente mientras lloraba de alivio que su hija estuviera bien y a salvo.

–¿No le había dado permiso a su hija de ir a un lugar tan remoto como a la residencia Grandchester? – Preguntó el Duque seriamente.

–No – en ese momento la joven madre de aproximadamente unos 29 años de cabellera castaña vio al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella. – le agradezco profundamente que la haya traído a casa, – se levanto y le estrecho la mano en forma de agradecimiento.

–Yo que usted castigaría a su hija severamente por salir de su casa sin permiso y caminar largo tiempo por la carretera. – Miro severamente a la niña – en este tiempo hay muchísima delincuencia y es muy peligroso por falta de trabajo, podrían haberla raptado y vendarla… es una niña muy bella e inteligente – la niña bajo la mirada al suelo y comenzó a sollozar calladamente – y debería de aprender a no subir tan fácilmente a los vehículos de los extraños, afortunadamente fui yo quien la recogió y la trajo a salvo a su casa.

–Gracias señor. – decía la madre aun con lágrimas en su ojos, sabiendo del peligro que podía haberle sucedido a su única hija.

–Podría hablar un momento con usted Sra. Miller en privado, su hija me ha platicado algunas cosas referente a usted – la señora vio a su hija furiosa, como osaba su hija darle información privada acerca de ellas a una persona extraña, cuando vivían solas y desprotegidas, sin el apoyo de alguna figura masculina. La madre le pidió a su hija que se fuera a su cuarto inmediatamente y la niña entro a la recamara que compartían llorando inconsolablemente mientras se tiraba sobre la cama.

–Si adelante. – la señora lo hizo pasar a una pequeña estancia, no tenia sala así que se sentaron en la mesa.

–Su hija me hablo que no tiene empleo y que ha trabajado como cocinera en la fábrica de ganado del Sr. Wellington, yo tengo un empleo para usted como mucama, – la señora abrió grande los ojos en sorpresa. – cocinará y tendrá el lugar perfectamente limpio. Trabajará para una mujer únicamente. ¿Está usted interesada? – La señora no podía creer su suerte y movía su rostro afirmativamente mientras sonreía – veo que está entusiasmada con el trabajo, bien este será su sueldo mensualmente – saco una tarjeta de presentación y pluma de su saco y le escribió la cantidad y se la entrego.

–No lo puedo creer ¡Es muchísimo dinero! – dijo algo nerviosa. Pues aquel hombre no se había presentado y cuando leyó su nombre en aquella tarjeta de presentación se quedo completamente pasmada.

–El trabajo será en Londres, en un apartamento, trabajara como mucama y arriba del edificio hay un cuarto de servicio donde usted vivirá con su hija.

–¿Es usted el Duque de Grandchester? – el afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – ¡¿Trabajare con un Duque?

–No, trabajará para una dama, bueno… pensándolo bien, si, usted estará bajo mis órdenes, le confieso que soy una persona muy exigente con el trabajo, me gusta que mis empleados sean eficientes y rápidos. La pondré en prueba una semana, si no cumple con mis expectativas tendré que liquidarla.

–Si comprendo, estoy seguro que no le fallare, necesito el trabajo y esta es una excelente oportunidad para mi hija y para mí para mejorar.

–Bueno he pedido referencias acerca de usted en su antiguo trabajo y el Sr. Wellington me hablo muy bien de usted.

–Estoy segura que no lo defraudare. Trabajare muy duro.

–Otra cosa que es sumamente importante, usted deberá firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, usted no dirá ninguna palabra a nadie referente a todo lo que vea, a todo lo que escuche, y de las personas que pondrán entrar al apartamento, a nadie, ni a su hija ¡Ni a su sombra! ¿Comprendió lo que quiero decirle?

–Perfectamente.

–Quiero que firme esta hoja en blanco, mañana se redactara su contrato con mi abogado. – dijo entregando una hoja en blanco.

–¡¿Desea que firme una hoja en blanco? – Preguntó alarmada – Yo no puedo hacer algo así.

–No se preocupe Sra. Miller, esto es… si usted por alguna circunstancia hablará de algo que escucho o vio. Podría mandarla a prisión por dar información confidencial y su hija podría pagar también las consecuencias. Así que antes de que acepte el trabajo piénselo detenidamente.

–¡No necesito pensar en nada! – Dijo de inmediato – es un buen trabajo, la paga es excelente, y seré discreta. – dijo firmando el papel en blanco.

–Perfecto, – tomo el papel en su mano y lo metió en su saco. – hoy liquidare su adeudo que debe por las rentas atrasadas y uno de mis hombres las llevara hasta la estación de trenes para tomar un tren a Londres. Otra cosa muy importante deseo que la mujer con quien va a trabajar sea atendida como una reina.

–Si señor, ¿Cómo se llama la persona con quien voy a trabajar?

–Se llama Eleonor Baker. – el Duque vio que la mujer se sorprendió muchísimo – ¿Sucede algo?

–Es extraño, esa mujer tiene nombre de una famosa actriz de Broadway.

–Es curioso que una mujer de bajos recursos económicos conozca a actrices de teatro y de Broadway. – Preguntó anonadado.

–Mi marido vivió muchos años en Nueva York, y él iba al teatro a verla, compraba muchas fotografías de ella cuando salía de ver la obra. Fue su amor platónico. – dijo al final algo avergonzada.

–Lo bueno que ha firmado ya un papel en blanco, le confieso que es a ella a quien usted asistirá como mucama. – la joven madre casi se desmaya de la impresión. – te dirigirás a ella como E. B. no señora y menos aun con su nombre de pila o señora Baker ¿Entendido? No quiero errores. Podrían costarle su trabajo. ¿Comprendió?

Al día siguiente muy temprano el Duque presento a la nueva mucama a Eleonor y le dio indicaciones de sus horarios y que es lo que esperaban de ella de su trabajo. El Duque era un hombre sumamente exigente con sus empleados, y conforme le estaba dando todas las instrucciones, instintivamente comenzó a temblar, no estaba segura si podía cumplir con todas la exigencias de su nuevo jefe que era un hombre aristócrata que intimidaba a simple vista. Pero la amabilidad de Eleonor era algo diferente finalmente se dio ánimos para si misma diciendo que trabajaría con Eleonor y no con ese hombre.

_**Lunes.**_

–Lord Grandchester, con su permiso – dijo la secretaria entrando a la oficina de su jefe. – el Sr. Alfred Bates desea hablar con usted.

–¡¿Alfred? Qué extraño, hazlo pasar por favor Laura. – la secretaria dio un asentamiento de cabeza y salió de la oficina, un minuto después Alfred entraba por la puerta.

–Mi lord, – hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta tras de sí – ¿Cómo ha estado? – Preguntó mientras Terry le hacía una seña para que tomara asiento.

–Muy bien Alfred, gracias ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Mi padre se encuentra bien?

–Sí, él se encuentra muy bien, señor. El motivo de mi visita es para entregarle una nota personalmente de una dama que estoy seguro que le alegrara el día – hizo una pausa y sonrió pícaramente y Terry levanto el ceño con mirada interrogativa e hizo un ademan para que continuara. – una nota de E. B. – dijo entregando el papel a Terry.

–¡¿De E. B.? ¡¿Ella está aquí, en Londres? – desdoblo rápidamente la nota y comenzó a leer su contenido. – ¡Dios mío no lo puedo creer! ¡Esta aquí en Londres! Creí que la vería hasta enero. – Alfred sonrío alegremente de ver al señor Grandchester llenarse de júbilo y felicidad – pero… ¡¿Qué demonios hace E. B. en el apartamento de mi padre? ¡¿El apartamento donde lleva a sus amantes de turno? – Exclamó furioso.

–No, piense mal, su padre es todo un caballero honorable, – hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y no morderse la lengua – E. B. se comunico con su padre, y él muy generosamente le ofreció quedarse en ese apartamento, – Terry aun lo miraba ceñudo – creo que piensa quedarse una larga temporada en Londres y una suite en el Savoy le saldría muy caro y en tiempo de crisis no es bueno despilfarrar el dinero… el apartamento de su padre tiene una maravillosa vista y cubriría todos sus lujos y necesidades, lo mejor de todo es que queda a menos de quince minutos de aquí, para que usted pueda darse una escapada de vez en cuando y pueda visitarla. – le guiño el ojo.

–Ahora comprendo porque mi padre compro ese apartamento tan cerca del Parlamento, para darse sus escapadas. – Sonrió traviesamente – y lo peor que es muchísimo lujo para sus amantes, debería mejor de vendérmelo. – se quejo.

–Ja, ni lo sueñe, ese apartamento no lo dejara por nada del mundo… – Terry hizo una mueca de fastidio – No se queje mi lord, además el verano pasado, usted estuvo en ese apartamento con su esposa y mientras dure su estancia en Londres será los aposentos de E.B. sin sentirse incomoda ya que el apartamento esta vacio.

–Perfecto, le podrías decirle que pasare a verla en la hora de la comida.

–Muy bien señor, yo le avisare inmediatamente a E. B. me retiro – dijo levantándose del asiento mientras hacia una leve reverencia y salía de la oficina de Terruce.

Una hora más tarde Alfred se entrevistaba con el Duque de Grandchester.

–¿Le diste la nota de E.B.?

–Si señor.

–¿Qué dijo?

–No estuvo nada contento que ella estuviera ahí.

–No importa, con el tiempo sabré como manejar la situación de E.B. con Terruce. Siempre ha sido así. Puedes retirarte Alfred. – la escolta se retiro y el Duque se quedo recargando en el barandal mirando el Río Támesis pensativamente.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Mediados de marzo de 1917.**_

Había pasado más de un mes de que Terry se había mudado con su padre. Una tarde mientras Terry daba una función en el teatro, el Duque y su mejor amigo Steven Crowford estaban en su consultorio con una botella de Whisky y celebrando.

–Richard, hasta que te dignas venir a saludarme, sino es porque no te invito tú ya ni tus luces.

–Lo lamento Steven, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y con Terruce pues ya te imaginaras.

–¿Cómo te ha ido con Terry? Supongo que te ha sacado más canas verdes desde la última vez que te vi.

–Para nada al contrario, todo ha salido excelente, puedes creer que Terruce está trabajando medio día en la empresa donde me resignaron en el Parlamento. – Comentó dando un sorbo a su copa – Sin darse cuenta poco a poco lo estoy metiendo en el negocio para que aprenda todo lo referente a los asuntos del Parlamento.

–¡Estas bromeando! ¿Verdad? Terry en una "oficina" llevando papeles, haciendo llamadas telefónicas, haciendo cotizaciones y "relaciones públicas" no te creo ni una palabra.

–No de verdad, no te estoy mintiendo. Trabaja de 9:30 a 2:30 p.m. de lunes a viernes. Cinco horas para un muchacho como mi hijo que detestaba el trabajo de oficina es un buen comienzo ¿No lo crees?

–Estoy completamente anonadado y ¿Qué hiciste para lograr ese milagro? ¿Lo amenazaste como la vez que te lo llevaste a la fuerza a tu Suite en el Plaza?

–No en realidad el asedió de buena gana a trabajar ahí. – Su amigo casi se atraganta con su Whisky, despues de algunos segundos frunció el ceño no muy convencido de que realmente Richard le dijera la verdad – en realidad todo se lo debo a Eleonor, ella me lo puso en bandeja de plata para mis propósitos. – su amigo se sorprendió aun más de lo que se imaginaba ¿Eleonor? ¿Ayudando al Duque para sus propósitos? Difícil de creer – un día después, me tope por accidente con Eleonor ella me platico muchas cosas referente al carácter de Terruce, cosas que yo desconocía completamente, el por qué no había aceptado nunca su ayuda profesionalmente, ni económicamente. Dijo que no quería de la influencia de su famosa madre para sobresalir como actor y que le gustaba ganar su propio dinero y hacerse responsable de sus propios gastos.

–No comprendo, Terry está viviendo contigo y no gana suficiente para pagar una mensualidad en el Royal Suite Plaza.

–No, pero lo chantajeé con ponerle escoltas y moverse en mi propio vehículo de lujo cosa que sé que no es nada de su agrado, así que si quería comprase un vehículo a su gusto tendría que pagarlo con su propio dinero y así logre meterlo al negocio, puesto que en el teatro gana una miseria de sueldo, aunque el puesto donde está trabajando es como Ayudante en General.

–¡¿Tu hijo esta como Ayudante en General? ¡¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo él trabajando en un puesto tan bajo para su jerarquía?

–¡Claro que no estoy loco! Si le hubiera propuesto un puesto de ejecutivo, se negaría rotundamente como lo hizo con su madre, él comenzó desde cero como actor, ¡Terruce odia la influencia y los contactos! Si eso no me lo hubiera dicho Eleonor bueno, te aseguro que todo lo que hubiera hecho sería inútil, pensaba comprar su cariño con lujos y ponerlo como ejecutivo en la empresa y te aseguro que se hubiera negado rotundamente aun bajo amenazas. Además como ayudante está aprendiendo muchísimas cosas más de lo que te imaginas.

–Ya entiendo ¿Y ahora cual es el siguiente paso?

–La Srta. Marlowe.

–¿La Srta. Marlowe? ¿La prometida de tu hijo?

–Por dios Steven, ¡Terruce la detesta! ¡No la ama y esta con ella por obligación! Además la Srta. Marlowe no me gusta para que sea la futura Marquesa de Grandchester, es americana, una ex–actriz y su familia no es de abolengo.

–No sé porque de repente sonaste a tus propios padres cuando les hablaste a ellos de Eleonor Baker y ellos furiosos dijeron ¡Es Americana, actriz y sin abolengo! – El Duque le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo. – ¿Qué piensas hacer con la Srta. Marlowe? ¿Hacer la misma proposición que te hicieron tus padres? ¿Darle una buena cantidad de dinero para qué se aleje? ¿O que sea la amante de planta de tu hijo sin llevar una sortija de matrimonio en su dedo? ¿Quieres que la historia se repita ahora con tu propio hijo?

–¡Estás tú demente! ¡Solo porque eres mi mejor amigo te permito que me hables de esa manera! – Gritó enfurecido pero a Steven el carácter dominante del Duque no lo inmuto, lo conocía perfectamente bien, el Duque se llevo una mano al rostro para tranquilizarse – ninguno de tus propuestas las he considerado en mi mente, he pensado en hacer algo más valioso que todo lo que has dicho, – Steven lo miro incrédulo – Aunque no lo creas, estimo muchísimo a esa joven porque salvo la vida a mi hijo, ¡Eso nunca se me olvidará y siempre estaré en deuda con ella! ¡Y no pienso hacerle una bajeza a la persona quien arriesgo su vida por la de mi hijo perdiendo ella una pierna! Pero tampoco va a ser la futura Marquesa de Grandchester.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? – El Duque en secreto le platico su plan y al finalizar lo miro ceñudo – dudo que tu plan funcione, es jugar con fuego y con los sentimientos de la joven. Al final saldrá lastimada.

–Te aseguro que no será así y no jugaré con ella.

–¡¿No? ¡Por dios Richard! La manipularas a tu antojo como lo has hecho con Terry! – se sobresalto el hombre con la idea del Duque – Pero aquí no hay una Eleonor Baker para que te diga si es lo correcto o no lo que harás.

.

Esa noche Terry llegaba a la suite completamente cansado, pidió a Emilia si podría llevarle algo de comer que fuera ligero, su estomago protestaba y no quería irse a dormir con el estomago vacio. Así que Emilia le llevo fruta, cereal, yogurt y té de limón que era su preferido.

–Hola Terruce, – dijo el Duque entrando al comedor y sentándose en una silla cerca de su hijo. – son casi las once de la noche ¿No crees que llegas muy noche, cuando la función de teatro termino a las 9:30?

–Fui a ver a Susana, ahora con el trabajo de medio tiempo no he tenido tiempo para irla a verla como antes.

–Me gustaría que me presentaras a la Srta. Marlowe, dile que deseo verla el próximo sábado temprano ya que en la tarde tienes función.

–¡¿Estás tú loco? ¡No te presentaré a Susana! – Su padre lo veía seriamente – ¿Para qué demonios quieres tú conocerla? No deseo que Susana piense algo erróneo si yo le presento a mi padre. ¡Creería que quiero ya formalizar mi compromiso y no quiero nada de eso.

–Terruce he dicho que deseo que me presentes a la Srta. Marlowe ¡Y así será! – Dijo el aristócrata tajantemente.

–Duque, comprenda que no quiero comprometerme con ella, uno no le presenta a sus padres sino piensas casarte con ella.

–Terruce, el motivo que deseo verla es porque quiero agradecerle personalmente que te haya salvado la vida y que estoy a sus órdenes para todo lo que se le ofrezca. No pienso hablar de matrimonio si eso es lo que te preocupa.

–¡No estoy de acuerdo! – Exclamó aventando el cubierto.

–¡Me importa un comino si estás de acuerdo o desacuerdo! La traerás aquí el sábado a las nueve de la mañana, almorzaremos aquí, – el Duque se llevo su mano adentro de un bolsillo de su saco y saco su billetera, tomo una tarjeta dorada y se la dio a Terry – cómprale un vestido elegante para la ocasión.

–No pienso aceptar tu maldita tarjeta dorada.

–Quiero que la Srta. Marlowe se sienta cómoda al venir aquí. Quiero que le enseñes lo básico del protocolo, y como debe de dirigirse a mí, no quiero que se sienta avergonzada. ¡Es una orden! – El Duque salió del comedor y Terry encabronado aventó un durazno a la puerta.

–¡Maldita sea Duque de Grandchester!

_**Fin del flash back. **_

–George, buenas tardes – Saludo Terry entrando a una pequeña recepción del edificio donde por ahí únicamente había acceso directo al apartamento de su padre.

–Mi lord que gusto de verlo nuevamente. – dijo el guardia de seguridad.

–¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?

–No he recibido indicaciones de su padre de dejarlo entrar. Sabe perfectamente que esta entrada está restringida. Nadie entra ni sale sin indicaciones del Duque de Grandchester.

–¡Oh por dios George! Hoy en la tarde hablaré con mi padre, déjame entrar, solo será una hora.

–Está bien solo por esta ocasión. Pero necesito la aprobación del Duque para darle entrada libre a su apartamento.

–Gracias George, te debo una. El hombre de seguridad abrió la puerta donde lo conducía a un elevador que lo llevaría directamente al apartamento. Respiro profundamente antes de tocar la puerta. Al otro lado estaba su madre a quien no lo había visto por largos cinco años. Toco y casi inmediatamente abrieron la puerta.

–Terry mi amor, – dijo abrazándolo – te he estado esperando, creí que no vendrías a verme. – lo hizo pasar y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡No sabes cuando he deseado verte! – la abrazaba cariñosamente mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla, en la frente y posteriormente en la otra mejilla. – creí que te iba a ver hasta el próximo año.

–El teatro ha cerrado y no puede evitar tomar el primer transatlántico desde que supe que la temporada se había cancelado. Deseaba tanto abrazarte hijo mío.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Londres?

–No lo sé, no tengo nada planeado en América, por mi hasta me podría quedar toda mi vida aquí en Inglaterra, ya no quiero vivir alejado de ti. – dijo ella volviendo a abrazar fuertemente a su hijo.

–¿Y qué ha dicho mi padre referente a que estés aquí? Este es su apartamento favorito, dudo mucho que él acepte que te quedes aquí.

–Él me dijo que podría quedarme todo el tiempo que yo quisiera.

–¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Mi padre se ha convertido en una persona muy generosa de golpe. Creo que con la edad se ha ablandado mucho.

–Eso espero hijo, eso espero.

–Voy a pedirle que te permita ver a los niños – dijo él con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

–¡No, no hagas eso! Aun es muy pronto, quiero insinuárselo poco a poco, ya es suficiente en que puedas venir tú a visitarme y que me hospede en su apartamento.

–Aun así debo de hablar con él, para que me de entrada libre a su apartamento, ya sabes cómo es él. Y decirle que si puedo pasar todas las tardes aquí para comer contigo. Estoy casi seguro que no se negara.

–¿Y si se negara Terry? – Preguntó Eleonor preocupada.

–No lo hará, ha cambiado muchísimo, ya no es el mismo hombre de hace unos años.

–¡Ohh por dios Terry abre los ojos! – gritó enfadada, ¿Por qué Terry no se daba cuenta de cómo era realmente su padre? –Tu padre sigue siendo un maldito manip… – decidió ella callar abruptamente.

–¿Un que mamá? ¿Sigue siendo un qué?

–Sigue siendo un maldito desgraciado a quien no me permite ver a mis nie… a tus hijos. ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti su consentimiento? – Le tomo de los hombros – dímelo Terry.

–¿Quieres saber el por qué? ¡Bien te lo diré!

_**C O N T I N U A R A. . . **_

_**Quiero a gradecer a todos las personas que leen esta historia y a las personas que me han escrito un hermoso comentario quien me alegran mi día cuando recibo alguno. MIL GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A:**_

_**DIANA**_

_**GABY B.**_

_**AMPARO DE GRANDCHESTER**_

_**LUNA 2**_

_**LUCERO. **_

_**Espero recibir sus reviews. GRACIAS.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_**Lunes, noviembre de 1929.**_

–¡Ohh por dios Terry abre los ojos! – gritó enfadada, ¿Por qué Terry no se daba cuenta de cómo era realmente su padre? –¡Tu padre sigue siendo un maldito manip…! – Decidió ella callar abruptamente.

–¿Un qué madre? ¿Sigue siendo un qué? – Preguntó Terry con una mirada fría.

–¡Sigue siendo un maldito desgraciado a quien no me permite ver a mis nie…! – Se interrumpió ella, no podía ni siquiera decir esa palabra – a tus hijos. ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti su consentimiento? – Tomo a su hijo de los hombros – dímelo Terry.

–¿Quieres saber el por qué? ¡Bien te lo diré! – Terry hizo una pequeña pausa y respiro profundamente. – Madre tú sabes que estoy en deuda con mi padre ¡Gracias a él estoy casado con Candy! ¡Él rompió mi compromiso con esa mujer aristócrata que no amaba! ¡Prefirió mi felicidad! ¡Al grado de mentirle a Su Majestad! Diciendo que era hija legítima de William Andley y hermana menor de Rose Mary y Albert Andley. ¡Cómo hija "legítima" de los Andley y de origen "escocesa"!

–Pero… – Eleonor quería decir algo, el por qué había actuado así el Duque, pero Terry siguió con su discurso, sin darle la palabra a su madre.

–Además mi padre adora a Candy, la respeta y la trata como si realmente fuese una verdadera Andley, – los ojos de Terry brillaban con tanto orgullo por su padre – ¡No como una adoptada! ¡No como una Americana! ¡No como una huérfana salida del Hogar de Ponny! Tú sabes que la familia Grandchester es muy tradicionalista… y que el Parlamento ni Su Majestad hubieran aceptado a Candy como mi esposa, ¡Cómo no te aceptaron a ti por ser americana y sin abolengo! – Gritó, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

–Terry yo…

–Déjame terminar – le suplico con lágrimas en los ojos – sabes que yo odiaba el título que mi padre me heredo cuando fui mayor de edad en 1918 "Marques" lo sentía insignificante y sin valor alguno, lo detestaba ¡Lo aborrecía! Y odiaba mi vida como aristócrata – dijo apretando los puños con fuerza – Pero el día que me reconcilie y me case con Candy y Su Majestad le había otorgado su título nobiliario… fue algo tan maravilloso, – cambio su tono de voz a un tono suave y tranquilo, cerró los ojos como si reviviera el momento – Que ella fuese la "Marquesa de Grandchester" toda la corte la trataba con simpatía, la aceptaban y la respetaban y Candy se desenvolvía en ese ambiente, tan segura, tan elegante, nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de que la mujer que amo profundamente tenga el título de "Marquesa" y futura Duquesa de Grandchester… no sé cuándo cambie mi manera de pensar. – Terry se volteo y camino a la ventana viendo el Puente de Londres y la Torre de Londres.

–Comprendo... – Eleonor bajo la cabeza, lo que había dicho Terry era verdad… en un lado de la cara de la moneda, gracias al Duque Terry ahora era inmensamente feliz con la mujer que ama, pero atrás, la otra cara de la moneda, había otra verdad, una que Terry desconocía, ¿ó qué realmente Terry si conocía, pero no quería o no deseaba ver la realidad del asunto?

–Siempre esteré en deuda con él, – dijo el hombre aun parado frente a la ventana – nunca me obligo hacer algo en mi contra. Cuando termino la guerra y había ocurrido lo de Susana, creí que mi mundo se derrumbaría, pensaba que iba a formar parte del Parlamento y no fue así, mi padre me apoyo emocionalmente en mi carrera como actor, mirándome, aplaudiéndome de pie con tanto orgullo que fue algo tan maravilloso – hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos – cuando se incendio el teatro Stratford hace tres años y había perdido todo mi capital, él me dijo que no abandonará mi sueño, mi profesión, mi carrera en el teatro, él me apoyaría… pero tú me conoces, – abrió los ojos y volteo para verla – no quería que mi padre mantuviera a mi familia, ya me había heredado muchísimo cuando me case, la residencia donde vivo, con enormes jardines y caballerizas a lado del lago Avon, todo un palacio para formar una hermosa familia en ese maravilloso lugar cerca del teatro Stratford, así que fui yo quien tomo esa decisión. Si fuera por mi padre aun estuviera actuando en el teatro. Y hay otras miles de cosas que ha hecho mi padre por mí que no sé si es agradecimiento o si es realmente amor de un hijo a su padre. Me ha dado tanto, amor, entendimiento, comprensión, respeto, honestidad... y miles de cualidades más.

Eleonor no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella deseaba contarle la otra cara de la moneda, pero… ¿Tendría algún beneficio contarle a su hijo la realidad de las cosas? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? – Se preguntó Eleonor en silencio – ¿Qué odiará a su padre? ¿Qué él se sintiera miserable al saber cómo a cada uno de nosotros nos había manipulado a su antojo para su beneficio? Que ahora era la amante de turno del Duque para que se pudieran ver ellos ¿Vale la pena decírselo? ¿Para qué atormentarlo? ¿Para qué romper esa burbuja de felicidad? ¿Qué ganaba ella con contarle eso? Quizá ganaría el desprecio de su hijo.

Terry se volteo y fue por una servilleta para limpiar su rostro y después su hijo regresaba con un pañuelo para su madre, que también había derramado algunas lágrimas.

Recordó Eleonor a los padres del Richard, tradicionalistas y dictadores y a su abuela, la Reyna Victoria. – Siempre moviendo las piezas del ajedrez con movimientos muy estudiados buscando sus beneficios propios. – entonces pensó en Candy… le hubiese gustado ser Candy… porque a pesar de todo lo desgraciado que es el Duque, Candy vive con el amor de su vida y junto con sus dos hijos… – estrujo el pañuelo en su puño con furia y de impotencia, – ¿Por qué ella había tenido un destino tan cruel y diferente? Si el padre de Richard hubiera actuado como él, ella hubiese sido la Duquesa de Grandchester y hubiera vivido con Terry y quizá hasta más hermanitos para él. Y no la situación que ella vive actualmente. Quizá al final de todo… la que estaba mal era ella, reconoció que estaba celosa de Richard, del amor que Terry le profesaba a su padre, de todo lo que había hecho el Duque por su hijo y que ella nunca pudo ayudarlo cuando estuvo en América, como lo levanto de ese abismo y también como ayudo a Susana. ¿Y ella que había hecho por su hijo… y por Susana? Nada, absolutamente nada.

–¿En qué estás pensado madre? – Preguntó Terry preocupado que veía a su madre con el rostro agachado y llorando en silencio.

–Tienes razón cariño, – levanto el rostro para verlo a sus ojos – tu padre ha sido muy generoso contigo. He odiado a tu padre todo este tiempo y estoy segura que este odio no se extinguirá nunca… sin embargo a quien debería de odiar es a tus abuelos y no a él. – en ese momento se escucho un pequeño ruido pero ninguno de los dos se percato de ese ruido.

–No sabes cuánto te quiero y aunque nuestro cariño sea prohibido por la sociedad y no lo podamos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quiero que sepas que te amo profundamente. – se acerco a ella con un brillo en la mirada y su hermosa sonrisa muy peculiar en él que hacía derretir a su madre.

–Mi amor, mi cielo, yo también te amo. – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y quedaban abrazados por largo tiempo, parados en medio de la sala.

–Voy hacer todo lo posible para que veas a los niños, – dijo Terry rompiendo el abrazo y viéndola al rostro. – aunque no puedas decirles los lazos de sangre que los une… formaras parte de su vida. Te lo aseguro.

–Eso sería grandioso mi cielo. – dijo ella tomando el pañuelo y limpiando su rostro. – Pero no hay que ponernos tristes, – dijo sonriendo – mejor cambiemos de tema a uno más alegre, no he venido desde muy lejos para ponerme a llorar como Magdalena, platícame acerca de ellos, ¿Cómo están esas dos pequeñas creaturas que desearía tanto abrazar?

–Sabes, Maggie se parece cada día más a ti, – Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Terry comenzó a sonreír mientras platicaba como un padre orgulloso de sus hijos – es rubia y tiene el cabello un poco ondulado, ¡Sacaron tus ojos, los dos tienen tus ojos! Deberías de verla, hay una foto tuya que tengo escondida cuando tú tienes 8 años y es tu mismo retrato. La veo y te veo a ti.

–¡¿De verdad? En las fotos que me mandas no se aprecia mucho los rasgos de Maggie ¿Y cómo se lleva con su hermano? – Preguntó curiosamente – ¿Ya se llevan mejor?

–¡Ahhhh son terrible! – Se llevo las manos a su cabello y lo agarro como queriendo arrancárselo – Son como el agua y el aceite, Ricky siendo hombre y mayor por dos años pues bueno… él es más responsable y maduro para su edad, se parece mucho a la pecosa, sobre todo en lo flojo referente al estudio – dijo Terry con una gran carcajada y Eleonor también rió – no es muy bueno en el colegio y Maggie bueno… ella es mi princesa, la quiero tanto, sé que la consiento más de la cuenta, – Eleonor lo miraba desaprobando esa actitud y Terry rodo los ojos por su fechoría – Pero ella tiene la culpa… es muy cariñosa, me besa y me abraza con tanto amor, – dijo a si mismo abrazándose con toda su fuerza – siempre quiere acapararme, – Eleonor lo escucha detenidamente y veía los ojos de su Terry como brillaban al estar hablando de sus dos retoños – ella es muy inteligente, pero es soberbia y caprichuda sin duda toda una Grandchester… en sus venas corre la sangre Azul de la aristocracia, – comento algo desilusionado del carácter de su pequeña – pero es mi princesa, mi niña, mi hija que tanto amo, producto del amor… y que se parezca tanto a ti es como un… – cuando de repente algo se cayó.

–¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó Terry aterrado y levantándose del sofá rápidamente.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**Sábado, 18 de marzo de 1917.**_

Un hombre sumamente elegante llegaba a la casa de su novia en un vehículo convertible rojo quemado que era la envidia en todo ese vecindario, pues vaya que se había sacado la lotería Susana Marlowe, pues aquel hombre alcohólico, que trabajaba en un teatro como actor con una paga miserable que no le alcanzaba para nada. También parecía que no tenía familia, ni un perro que le ladrará y viviendo en un pequeño departamento cerca de Broadway, pues había cambiado su dirección a una de las Suite más exclusivas de Nueva York, aparte de ser aristócrata y primogénito del Duque de Grandchester y heredero del Ducado.

La mucama y enfermera de Susana lo hizo pasar inmediatamente a la sala, le ofreció asiento y una bebida refrescante, Susana salía de su habitación que estaba en la planta baja, estaba arreglada con un sencillo vestido color mamey se veía hermosa y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacía cuando Terry la miraba y la saludaba cordialmente.

–Hola Susana – se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿Estás lista para salir? Te comenté que te llevaría de compras.

Susana se estremeció terriblemente cuando le dio aquel beso de saludo. – Sí, ya estoy lista, ¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

–Es una sorpresa, ¿Nos vamos? – Susana asintió y ella en muletas salía de su casa y veía aquel hermoso vehículo, se sentía tan orgullosa, no podía evitar el no sonreír, se sentía dichosa y Terry era amable con ella. Sin embargo su cariño pareciera que fuese solo de una simple amiga y no de su novia. Llegaron a un almacén exclusivo y súper lujoso, los vestidos que estaban en los aparadores era de diseñadores, franceses, italianos y muy costosos.

–¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo la empleada amablemente cuando vieron a la pareja entrar al establecimiento.

–Si me podría mostrar alguno de sus vestidos más exclusivo para esta señorita.

–Claro, ¿Es para una cena de gala, un evento especial de día, o una comida informal?

–Una comida informal, quiero que sea sencillo pero elegante.

La mujer llamo a dos empleadas más y les trajeron varios vestidos, algunos no eran de la preferencia de la rubia y otros no le agradaba al caballero hasta que encontraron un vestido color champan con un escote imperio sujetado con un lazo alrededor de su cuello mostrando sus hermoso hombros y un abrigo oscuro que contrastaba con el vestido.

–Este me queda perfecto – decía Susana mirándose a los espejos y las empleadas sonreían con satisfacción. Sin embargo la mente de Terry no estaba ahí, estaba en algún punto perdido en el pasado y se maldecía en silencio. – ¡Terry! ¿Te gusta cómo me veo con el vestido?

–Te vez muy bien Susana, – volvió de sus pensamientos nostálgicos – es perfecto. Señorita – se dirigió a la empleada – envuelvan todo, hasta los zapatos y el abrigo, absolutamente todo – dijo sacando la tarjeta dorada de su padre.

–¡Terry! ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Muchas gracias! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla e instintivamente Terry se limpio el rostro.

–No debes de agradecerme a mi Susana, – dijo con una mirada tan fría que estremeció a la chica. – este regalo es del Duque de Grandchester, no mío.

–Es muy generoso de su parte. – dijo bajando el rostro, no entendía porque siempre que hablaba de su padre Terry cambiaba a esa expresión de odio, cuando antes estaba sereno. No le gustaba esos cambios repentinos en su temperamento.

Varios paquetes eran llevados al vehículo y Terry ayudaba a Susana a subir al carro, sostenía las muletas y las metía en el asiento trasero ya que el portaequipaje estaba repleto de las cajas del almacén. Dio una propina generosa y emprendió su camino regreso a la casa de Susana. La mitad del trayecto estaban en un incomodo silencio. La mirada de Terry era tan fría que intimidaban a la mujer que estaba al lado de él, hasta qué él rompió el silencio.

–Creo que te saliste con la tuya finalmente. – dijo Terry seriamente.

–¿De qué estás hablando Terry?

–Hoy conocerás al Duque de Grandchester. – los ojos de Susana se abrieron de la sorpresa, le había pedido a Terry en varias ocasiones conocer a su padre, pero él siempre se había negado a esa petición. – Veo que estas entusiasmada.

–No te voy a negar que no estoy emocionada de conocer a tu padre – dijo mirando al hombre que conducía el carro y veía como apretaba con sus manos el volante fuertemente – ¿Pero por qué estas tan furioso?

–Llegamos, quiero que Jenny te ayude a vestirte y arreglarte con esmero, a las dos de la tarde pasó por ti. – salió del vehículo saco las muletas del asiento trasero y ayudo a Susana a salir, le dio las muletas y ella sola entro a la casa mientras que Jenny y Terry sacaban las cajas y las bolsas y las llevaban hasta su recamara. Terry le dio indicaciones a la enfermera para que la arreglara y estuviera lista a la hora indicada.

–Señor – dijo Emilia entrando a la oficina del Duque – acaba de llegar el correo. – el Duque tomo las masivas en su mano y una por una veía las cartas.

–Hay una carta de Terruce – el Duque se sorprendió pues por primera vez alguien le escribía a él desde que había llegado a la suite. Volteo la carta y vio el remitente. – Tarzan Pecosa ¡¿Quién demonios es Tarzan Pecosa? – le preguntó a Emilia que también estaba muy extrañada.

–No lo sé señor, es la primera vez que le llega correspondencia al joven Terruce aquí, supongo que ha de ser alguna de sus admiradoras.

–Quizá sea de Eleonor, – pensaba rasgar la carta pero al ver la letra era esta completamente diferente a la caligrafía de Eleonor. – ¡Dios mío, ahora resultará que aquí van a llegar la correspondencia de sus admiradoras! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Al ver Emilia que pensaba el Duque abrir la correspondencia decidió hablar – ¿Desea que le lleve la carta a su alcoba? – le extendió la mano. – supongo que él mismo botara la masiva cuando la vea.

–Supongo que si – le entrego la carta y Emilia salió de la oficina y entro a la alcoba del joven donde la dejo en el buro cerca de su cama.

A las dos y punto Terry tocaba la puerta y se encontraba con una mujer bellamente vestida, se sentía dichosa y hermosa con ese vestido tan elegante de diseñador, sin embargo Terry no le hizo ningún cumplido y eso lastimo a la mujer profundamente pero le sonrió estoicamente cuando lo saludo. Terry le ayudaba a colocarse un abrigo ligero y le acercaba las muletas y salieron de su casa en completo silencio, nuevamente le ayudo a entrar al carro y emprendieron su camino hasta el Hotel Plaza.

–Susana – dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio – cuando te presente al Duque harás un movimiento de cabeza, en tu estado no podrás hacer una reverencia pero con eso será suficiente y te dirigirás a él como Su Excelencia y ofrecerás tu mano, él caballerosamente te besará el dorso de la mano y posteriormente te dirigirás a él como Duque de Grandchester. ¿Entendido?

–Si entendí. – lo miro y él estaba tan firme como una roca manejando el carro, bajo la mirada y sus manos sudaban terriblemente entre los nervios de conocer al padre de Terry o la actitud de él de cómo se estaba comportando, o ambas cosas – Terry ¿Por qué esta situación te pone tan furioso? Si no querías que conociera a tu padre, ¿Por qué me pides ahora que lo conozca?

–No soy yo quien desea que lo conozcas Susana, es el Duque que desea conocerte. – las frías palabras de Terry la lastimaron profundamente y su actitud era más hostil desde que se había cambiado con su padre.

Hacia un mes que había estado ya viviendo con su padre, recordó el hombre mientras manejaba.

Era jueves en la noche, su primera presentación después de lo que se había publicando de él en los periódicos de mayor circulación. Reporteros, periodistas, estaban ahí a la expectativa, – ¿Se presentaría Terruce G. Grandchester actuar ahora que se conoce su noble cuna en ese teatro independiente? – Se murmuran en las calles antes de la función.

–Hay muchos reporteros, – decía Terry a dos cuadras del teatro en el asiento trasero del vehículo escoltado por James y Alfred – ¿Así será siempre? – dijo molesto viendo la multitud de periodistas.

–Tenga mi lord, – dijo Alfred sacando de la guantera una peluca rubia y lentes – es un disfraz, podrá pasar sin ser percibido.

–¿Me dejaran aquí? ¿No van a estar atrás de mí? – Preguntó Terry confundido.

–Un plebeyo no tiene escoltas, ni choferes, – dijo James guiñándole el ojo – es mejor para su seguridad, nosotros estaremos en alerta si llegarán a descubrirlo y lo cubriremos al finalizar la obra.

–Gracias – dijo Terry sinceramente. Se coloco la peluca rubia y los anteojos. – ¿Cómo me veo?

–¡Salga de este vehículo señor! Este es un carro oficial únicamente para los Grandchester, – dijo Alfred seriamente.

Terry bajo del vehículo cuidadosamente, su corazón palpitaba, esperaba que al pasar a lado de los reporteros no lo reconociera y así sucedió.

–¡Terry! – Dijo el Director al ver que Terry entraba al camerino quitándose la peluca y los anteojos – me alegro de verte.

–Joseph pensabas que ya no iba a regresar a trabajar – Preguntó el actor irónicamente.

–Para serte sincero, eso no cruzo por mi cabeza, ya que el lunes vinieron dos hombres muy elegantes vestidos de negros a pedirme una copia de tu contrato. Y vieron que tenías un contrato firmado por 6 meses más. – le guiño el ojo.

–Terry ¿Qué onda hombre? Pensaba que quizá ya no actuarias más aquí. – comentaron sus compañeros de reparto acercándose a él.

–¿Viste a tu padre? ¿Cómo reacciono? – Preguntó Mark curiosamente.

–¿No me digas que no has hablado con él? – Siguió John al ver que Terry se había quedado sin habla y mirándolos perplejos.

–Fui el martes a tu domicilio para hablar contigo y me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí desde el domingo en la madrugada. ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Luis –Terry iba a contestar a sus preguntas pero en ese momento sus colegas gritaron de emoción.

– ¡Wowwww! ¿Tenemos vestuario nuevo? ¡Es maravilloso! – Exclamó Mark tomando su vestuario.

–¿Esto es un regalo de tu padre Terry? – Preguntó John y Terry observo su vestuario, era nuevo y de una fina tela y miro furioso al director.

–¡¿De qué demonios están hablando? ¡Claro que no! – Gritó el Director ofendido – ¡Este no es un obsequio de parte de nadie! ¡Si no mía! – los muchachos miraban a Joseph al Director incrédulos – Hace tiempo hice mandar estas nuevas ropas, pero no había tenido el dinero suficiente para liquidar los nuevos vestuarios sino hasta el domingo que se vendieron las entradas hasta cinco veces más de su precio en taquilla.

–¡Esto se ve tan elegante! – dijo Mark probándose la ropa.

–También sus compañeras de escena tiene vestuario nuevo. Así que hay que lucirlo perfectamente, porque tenemos la sala llena de periodistas de los mejores diarios neoyorkinos y de todo el país y hasta prensa europea. Esto es una gran oportunidad también para ustedes de que vean su talento y hasta podrán conseguir contratos de grandes empresas de Broadway. Así que no desaprovechen esta gran oportunidad. – dijo el Director con una alegría de orgullo para sus muchachos.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es grandioso!

–Hay que aprovechar mientras dura esto.

–Joseph, ¿Mi padre no ha venido hablar contigo? – Preguntó Terry melancólicamente.

–No muchacho ¿Por qué?

–No por nada, pensaba al ver este vestuario había sido obra de mi padre.

–No, no es obra de tu padre, ¿Desilusionado de que tu padre no compro el vestuario? – Preguntó al ver la mirada triste del joven actor.

–No al contrario, es mejor así, – comenzó a desvestirse y colocarse el nuevo vestuario – él me comento que no me apoyaría en esto.

Salieron al escenario con el nuevo vestuario y dando una excelente presentación a todo el público, los aplausos y la ovación no se hicieron esperar al finalizar la obra. Sin duda alguna, los periodistas estaban realmente satisfecho del excelente trabajo de todos, en especial de Terruce Grandchester, _en los diarios de los siguientes días se publicaba: No entendían el por qué Terruce trabajaba ahí y no en un teatro de Broadway cuando había demostrado que su trabajo actoral era excepcional. Con la buena publicidad de la obra, el teatro estaba a reventar y las localidades se agotaban simultáneamente en lo que fueron en los siguientes meses. _

–¡Terry! – Gritó Susana desde su asiento a lado de su enfermera en una de las primeras filas del teatro.

El telón se cerró y un empleado se acerco a Susana, mientras el público y los reporteros salían de la sala de teatro. Los muchachos se cambiaron rápidamente para dejar a Terry y a Susana a solas en el camerino para que pudieran hablar.

–No me dijiste la verdad acerca de ti. – hablo finalmente Susana después de que el camerino estaba completamente vacío y ella se había sentado en un silla cerca de él.

–Nunca pensé que esto saliera a la luz pública. – él estaba sentado frente al tocador quitándose el maquillaje del rostro – Deseaba tanto esconder esa parte de mi vida privada.

–¿Aun de mí? Que soy tu novia. – lo había dicho con tono de reproche.

–Lo siento Susana. – la miro a través del espejo.

–Leí mucho acerca de ti en los periódicos en estos tres días que no nos vimos ¿Es verdad todo lo qué se ha publicado acerca de ti? – Estrujaba su vestido con sus puños – Me hubiera gustado todo lo que leí… escucharlo de tu voz, conocerte más a fondo. – bajo la mirada, se sentía triste de qué él nunca se había abierto como lo hacía con Candy, Candy lo conocía perfectamente cosa que le dolía profundamente en el alma, que él no haya tenido la confianza de contarle cosas de su vida, perecía que estaba con un completo extraño a quien no conocía absolutamente nada acerca de él.

–Bueno, ya conoces mi vida privada y quienes son mis familiares. ¿Contenta? – Su voz era tan cínica.

–¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono de voz tan cruel y despiadado? ¿Es pecado saber de tu vida personal, de tus gustos y sueños? – Por el espejo podía ver el rostro de Terry de indiferencia total mientras se limpiaba el maquillaje – Aun así me gustaría saber cómo fue tu vida cuando eras pequeño, en los colegios de Inglaterra, en el internado, ¿Ahí es donde conociste a Candy verdad?

–Candy… – dijo él en un susurro.

–Ahora entiendo todo, cuando leí el artículo de Candy que era hija de una de las familias más poderosas y adineradas de América, no entendía porque la conocías sino se movían en los mismos círculos sociales, pero que equivocada estuve, creyendo que tú eras un hombre como cualquiera y ella una simple enfermera común y corriente.

–Ahora sabes la verdad. Conocí a Candy en el Real Colegio de San Pablo. Un colegio donde solo asisten los hijos de familias de abolengo y de la Aristocracia ¿Satisfecha con eso?

–Me gustaría conocer a tu padre.

–¿Estás demente? – volteo a verla furiosamente – ¡Nunca conocerás a mi padre! ¿Entendiste?

La mente de Terry regreso al presente cuando llegaron al Hotel Plaza. Los Bellboys ayudaban a Susana a bajarse del vehículo mientras Terry salía y le entregaba la llave a un vallet parking.

Susana estaba sumamente nerviosa y el hombre que estaba al lado de ella no le ayudaba ni le daba palabras de aliento diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien. Entraron a un elevador y se sorprendió muchísimo al saber que era el mismo piso donde ella había estado hace un mes cuando había visitado a Candy, nunca creyó que estaría ahí nuevamente, pensó en las palabras que Candy le había dicho esa vez. – Quizá el día que menos se lo imaginaba iba estar ella cenando con el Padre de Terry. – se paro sobre la puerta pensativamente.

–No es esa la puerta, es la puerta que está en frente. – le dijo Terry al ver que Susana no dejaba de ver esa puerta. – ¿Has estado aquí antes? ¿Por qué miras fijamente esa puerta?

–Lo siento nunca he estado aquí, es la primera vez que vengo a este Hotel. – Candy – pensó Susana – tú sabías qué el padre de Terry estaba en frente de la suite donde tú estabas hospedada, por eso me dijiste que algún día conocería a su padre, y no te equivocaste en tu predicción.

Terry toco el timbre, pues aunque tenía la llave de la suite no deseaba entrar, por si el Duque estuviera hablando de alguna situación que no quería que Susana escuchara o viera. Emilia abrió la puerta saludo al joven hombre y a la señorita de muletas y los hizo pasar. De frente a ella estaba el padre de Terry el Duque de Grandchester, se veía que era un hombre sumamente elegante y de porte distinguido, la pierna de Susana temblaba y las manos de ella sujetando sus muletas que sudaban terriblemente.

–Buenas tardes señorita – Saludo el Duque y ella dio un asentamiento de cabeza.

–Mucho gusto en conocerlo Su Excelencia – Ella le ofreció una mano como le había dicho Terry, Terry se quería morir por adentro cuando tomo el Duque su mano y la beso caballerosamente y le sonreía.

–Duque, ella es Susana Marlowe, – Terry hizo las presentaciones correspondientes – Susana, él es el Duque de Grandchester.

¡¿Pero qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo a Terruce? ¿Dónde estaban los modales de él para dar ese tipo de presentación? Sin decir Srta. y qué relación tenían ¿Una amiga, su novia o qué? Y él por su parte presentarlo como se debía, como su _"PADRE"._

La comida se llevo con una plática amena, se sorprendió Susana muchísimo pues la descripción que le había dicho Candy era correcta, a primera vista te intimidaba el hombre que estaba frente de ti, pero al transcurrir el tiempo se dio cuenta que era un hombre bondadoso y maravilloso a pesar de su jerarquía, pues le había dado mucha confianza y su plática era tranquila y sin esos aire de superioridad o soberbia, nunca la hizo sentir inferior y los nervios de Susana de un principio ya no quedaba nada de ellos.

Terry estaba más callado que nunca y su padre no entendía porque el mutismo de su hijo, porque se veía tan furioso, cualquier otra persona estaría feliz que conocieran a sus amigos y qué él los tratará bien, pero a Terry no le parecía de esa manera. Termino la comida.

–Duque, debemos de irnos, – dijo Terry seriamente – tengo que estar en una hora en el teatro y necesito llevar a Susana a su casa.

–Terruce, no te preocupes por la Srta. Marlowe mi chofer la llevará a su casa. Puedes irte al teatro. Me gustaría hablar un momento con ella. Para agradecerle personalmente todo lo que ha hecho por ti y por salvarte la vida, siempre estaré en deuda con esta encantadora mujer.

Susana se sentía en las nubes, con esos maravillosos cumplidos de un Duque hacia ella, pareciera que estaba en un paraíso.

Terry miro furioso a su padre mientras tomaba la servilleta de seda de sus piernas y la aventaba a la mesa, se levanto sin decir ni una palabra, tomo su gabardina y salió de la suite sin despedirse y azotando la puerta al salir. Aun era temprano para llegar al teatro, y en si ya no era tan necesario hacer los ensayos generales, podía llegar media hora antes de que comenzara la función. Pidió su carro y las escoltas ya estaban a lado de él.

–¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó James pues para ir al teatro era aun muy temprano.

–Vamos a la casa de Eleonor.

–¡¿Qué? – Gritaron los dos hombres. Deseaban decirle algo a Terruce pero en ese momento llego su carro y Terry subió inmediatamente a su vehículo mientras que en otro vehículo se subían sus escoltas.

Eleonor lo recibió gustosa y agradeció a las escoltas permitir que él viniera, entro Terry a la sala como un torbellino y su madre se acerco a él cariñosamente y le dio un abrazo fraternalmente.

–¿Qué ha pasado hijo mío? – Preguntó su madre al ver que su hijo derramaba lágrimas de coraje – ¿Tu padre te ha vuelto a lastimar? ¿Qué te hizo tu padre mi amor para que estés así? – la voz de Eleonor se desquebrajaba.

–No me ha hecho nada madre, al contrario ha sido bueno conmigo últimamente.

–¿Entonces?

Madre e hijo estuvieron platicando por más de dos horas ella lo escuchaba atentamente y lo consolaba y lo abrazaba con tanto afecto, cuando se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de partir a sus respectivos teatros donde ambos tenían función esa noche. Se despidieron y prometió venir más seguido a su casa.

Ya en la noche cuando termino la obra Terry se dirigió a la suite, estaba sumamente cansado y deseaba acostarse temprano. Abrió la puerta y sus dos escoltas entraron seguido de él. Se sorprendió que su padre estuviera en la sala esperándolo.

–Señores, pueden retirarse a descansar, – les dijo a las escoltas y los hombres sonrieron por adentro, ya que el Duque no preguntó a donde se había dirigido el joven esa tarde, ya que casi siempre preguntaba los movimientos de su hijo. Dieron un asentamiento de cabeza y ambos hombres salieron de la suite.

–Buenas noches, voy a descansar en mi alcoba. – dijo Terry temeroso al ver a su padre furioso y no era una buena señal que lo estuviera esperando.

–¡Terruce! Ven aquí inmediatamente – la voz del Duque era intimidante, Terry se volteo y vio que su padre le dio una seña para que se sentara en el sillón. El joven suspiro profundamente y fue a sentarse al sillón. – ¿Puedes explicarme por qué esa actitud tan inmadura e irrespectuosa? ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás actuar como un hombre maduro?

–Lo lamento.

–¡No! No voy aceptar tus disculpas sino me explicas por qué esa actitud. ¿Dime que te ocurre para saber en que estuve mal? ¿Qué es lo qué te molesta Terruce? ¿Dime que tiene de malo haber conocido a Susana?

–¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me molesta? – Preguntó Terry irónicamente – No estoy molesto ¡Estoy furioso! ¡Porque así me hubiera gustado que hubieras tratado a Candy cómo trataste a Susana hoy! – supo que estaba gritando y trato de tranquilizarse – Con simpatía y respeto. Cuando yo te pedí que me ayudaras con Candy, tú sabías que sentía algo especial por ella y tú te negaste a conocerla, solo la juzgaste injustamente, quizá Candy no me salvo de que se me cayeran las luces encima de mí. Pero ella me ayudo a que mi corazón latiera nuevamente, a no sentirme tan solo ni resentido con la vida, hizo que volviera a sonreír, a reír, sentir y vivir y soñar… deseaba tanto presentarte a Candy como mi mejor amiga y más adelante como mi novia. – sentía que los ojos se le cristalizaban y la voz se le quebraba – ¿Por qué ahora Susana tiene ese enorme privilegio de conocerte y que tú la trates con familiaridad? ¡No es justo! Cuando yo no amo a esa mujer. Y a la mujer que yo amo profundamente tú te negaste a conocerla. – dijo saliendo de la sala para ir a su alcoba para derramar las lágrimas libremente y en completa soledad, se sentó en la cama y abrió su buro para sacar unos pañuelos desechable, estaba en la completa oscuridad y no se atrevía a encender ninguna luz.

–Terruce – toco su padre la puerta de él – ¿Puedo pasar? – al no recibir respuesta alguna de su hijo decidió entrar a su alcoba. – lamento profundamente lo ocurrido. – dijo el Duque sinceramente arrepentido, sabía que su hijo lloraba en silencio y decidió no prender la luz para darle privacidad a sus lágrimas que derramaba – no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado volver al pasado y cambiar muchas cosas que hice, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso nunca podrá ocurrir y ahora estoy tratando de cambiar y ser un mejor padre, pero todo lo que hago está mal. Pero te aseguro que esto no lo hice con el fin de molestarte. Sino de ayudar a esa chica a Susana. – el guardo silencio un momento y vio que su hijo aun no le dirigía la palabra – bueno me despido, trata de descansar, te veo en el desayudo mañana. – su padre iba a salir ya de su alcoba cuando escucho la voz de Terruce.

–Lo siento, debería de estar feliz de que quisieras conocer ahora a mis amigos, lástima que la persona que me hubiera gustado presentarte como debe de ser… ya no pueda. Pero gracias por ser agradable con Susana.

–Buenas noches Terruce, descansa. – cerró la puerta y él se levanto de la cama para ir al vestidor y cambiarse de ropa. – Tenía razón su padre, el pasado ya no podrá nunca cambiarse – se sentó nuevamente a la cama y encendió la lámpara que estaba en su buro, cuando de repente vio una carta dirigida para él, conocía la caligrafía la volteo y vio el remitente.

–¡Dios mío! – El corazón de Terry latía fuertemente – finalmente Candy decidió escribirme, – tomo la carta y se la llevo al pecho. – Candy esperaba tanto tu carta te escribí tres veces y hasta ahora llego tu primera carta. No sabes lo tanto que deseaba leer una carta tuya.

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

_**Lunes, noviembre de 1929.**_

–Muy bien Margaret, leíste perfectamente el capitulo, – dijo el profesor y checo el reloj que estaba en la pared – ya se termino el día de hoy sus clases. Mañana tendremos una evaluación de todo lo que se ha aprendido. ¿Entendieron niños?

–Si profesor. – ambos niños dijeron al unísono.

Candy estaba en el estudio escuchando las lecciones de sus hijos y se levanto del sillón dejando su lectura en la mesita de café para despedir al profesor.

–¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Puedo salir al jardín a jugar? – Preguntó su hija cuando el profesor se había ya marchado.

–Claro que no Maggie, recuerda que su padre anoche los castigo a ambos por pelearse y que no podrán salir a jugar por tres días, así que ve a tu habitación a jugar. – dijo Candy con fingida seriedad. Pues aunque amaba profundamente a sus hijos no le gustaba que sus hijos se pelearan entre ellos.

–Pero mami, yo no entiendo porque mi papá me castigo, si fue Ricky quien me grito y me ofendió. Es injusto que yo este castigada cuando él me presumía su pulsera tejida que le habían regalado y burlándose de mí porque nadie me había regalado una pulsera de la amistad. – dijo la pequeña cerrando su libro de lectura y levantándose del asiento para irse a su recamara.

–Ricky ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste? – Preguntó Candy cuando vio que su hija había salido ya del estudio. – ¿Estas triste porque tu padre te castigo? ¿Crees qué fue injusto el castigo?

–No.

–¿Lo que dijo tu hermana es cierto? – Ricky bajo la mirada de arrepentimiento – Sabes que no nos gusta que te pelees con tu hermana y lo que le dijiste fue muy grosero de tu parte.

–Mamá extraño mucho ir al colegio.

–¿Qué? – Se sorprendió mucho Candy al escuchar eso – ¿Tú extrañas el colegio? Pensé que no te gustaban las clases.

–No me gusta las clases, – dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa traviesa – pero extraño jugar con mis amigos, ¿Puedes pedirle a mi papá que nos envié otra vez al colegio? – Pidió el pequeño con una mirada tan tierna y chantajista que hacia qué su madre se doblegara a las peticiones de sus hijos – extraño estar con niños de mi edad.

–Hablaré hoy con tu padre cuando regrese de trabajar. ¿Feliz? – Preguntó Candy amorosamente – No me gusta verte triste.

–Gracias mamá eres la mejor madre de todo el mundo – dijo su hijo abrazando a su madre cariñosamente.

…

–¿Hay alguien ahí? – se levanto Terry rápidamente del sillón y fue al recibidor donde vio que un jarrón estaba tirado en el piso. – ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿En donde trabajas?

–Lo lamento señor. No fue mi intención interrumpir, no sabía que había alguien más. – dijo la empleada apenada de haber roto el jarrón.

¿Señor? – pensó Terry confuso de cómo se dirigía la empleada, ¿Ella no lo conocía? – Te hice una pregunta, ¿Acaso estás sorda o qué?

–Soy la mucama de la señora – dijo la empleada tímidamente y en ese momento entraba también Eleonor al recibidor.

–¡Ya sé que eres la mucama! – Exclamó Terruce desesperado con la ineficiencia de la mujer – Te pregunto ¿En dónde demonios trabajabas? ¡Conozco todo el personal domestico de los Grandchester de todas sus propiedades y a ti no te conozco!

–Trabajaba en la fábrica de ganado del Sr. Wellington – la mirada de Terry era de incredulidad completa, ¿Fabrica de ganado? – Hoy comencé a trabajar con la señora.

–¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué tanto has escuchado de nuestra conversación? – Preguntó agarrando a la mujer de los brazos fuertemente y con ojos iracundos – ¡Dímelo!

–Nada, señor. Le juro que no he escuchado nada absolutamente.

–Terry por favor tranquilízate, deja a la mucama en paz. – Terry aventó a la joven mujer.

–Señor por favor, no se preocupe, – ella se soba el brazo izquierdo – no diré nada de lo que vea o escuche a nadie. ¡A nadie! – Terry la miraba con desprecio – Necesito el empleo, hace un mes que no tengo trabajo y necesito trabajar. Por favor.

–Eso espero señora, sino se arrepentirá de haber nacido. – la amenaza del señor hizo que la mujer casi se pusiera a llorar de la impresión.

–Cariño, no te enojes. – Eleonor estaba anonadada también, ¿Cómo era posible que el Duque trajera a una persona que no fuera de su entera confianza y que no hubiera trabajado con ellos de años.

–Debo de irme, ya es tarde. – su hijo se iba a despedir de Eleonor pero no quería que esa extraña mujer viera más cosas de las que ya había visto.

Del otro lado, en otra habitación había unos ojos ocultos que miraban toda la escena desde un principio. No podía creer todo lo que había escuchado. Se había burlado esa mujer de él. – pensaba mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

_**CONTINUARA… **_

_**Deseo que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Espero recibir sus comentarios o quejas, para mí es un estimulo recibir sus reviews.**_

_**Y quiero agradecer especialmente a las chicas que me han escrito y que gracias a sus comentarios. ME HACE MUY FELIZ CADA VEZ QUE RECIBO UN REVIEW DE USTEDS. **_

_**Olgaliz**_

_**Lucero**_

_**Diana**_

_**Amparo Grandchester**_

_**Mimie Grandchester.**_

_**POR FALTA DE TIEMPO YA QUE MAÑANA TENGO QUE MADRUGAR, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES AGRADECERE A CADA UNA QUE ME ESCRIBAN PERSONALMENTE. PUES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE QUE SE TOMEN LA MOLESTIA DE TOMARSE UNOS MINUTOS PARA LEER MI FANFICTION Y OTROS MINUTOS MÁS PARA MANDARME UN COMENTARIO. Y ESO SE LOS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE POR SER MIS AMIGAS Y ESTIMULAR EL TRABAJO QUE HAGO. MIL GRACIAS A TODAS. LAS QUIERO MUCHO.**_

_**También agradezco a todas aquellas personas anónimas que solo veo en números. Gracias de antemano. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Amparo de Grandchester**_: Mi querida amiga, también te he extrañado mucho, no comas ansias, al final de la historia recibirá su merecido el Duque de Grandchester, ya me había cansado de leer que siempre Eliza era la malvada de la historia, así que pensé hacer un poco diferente la historia.

Sabes me gusta mucho leer referente a la vida de los Príncipes de Wales, de Guillermo y Harry. Todo lo que sufrió Lady Di, con sus suegros los Reyes, lo que sufrían esos dos niños de saber que sus padres no se amaban, El príncipe Carlos era también un desgraciado con sus dos hijos y con su esposa Lady Di. Y que Carlos tenía su amante desde que se casaron, seguir un protocolo, y su abuela la Reina de Inglaterra no se quedaba atrás. Que quizá Harry no es hijo de Carlos, y toda esa vida tan fascinante y a la vez tan dramática, gracias a dios que los tiempos han cambiado, y Guillermo está casado con la chica que realmente amo en su juventud y que no fue una unión como Carlos y Diana.

Ya que Terry es hijo de un Duque y lo poco que Misuki escribió referente a él en la manga y anime, trato de seguir esa línea de vida en la cual la vida de un aristócrata no es como un cuento de hadas. Jajajaja. Estoy tan feliz que te guste la historia y espero que te siga gustando. Un beso enorme, me encanta tus comentarios y gracias por las buenas vibras y deseos.

_**Yessenia de Grandchester**_: Estoy feliz de recibir noticias tuyas, gracias por seguir la historia. ¿Que por qué Terry y Candy tienen una hija como Eliza? Jajajaja yo creo que porque Terry consiente muchísimo a su pequeña hija, porque le da todo lo que él no tuvo en su infancia, pero también es enérgico. Y porque los niños le dan esa sal y pimienta a la historia. Los dos hijos "buenos" sería aburrido, jajajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado mi explicación. =D

_**Gaby B**__._: hola amiga, hoy si que me tarde dos semanas en publicar a veces tengo mucho trabajo, y también me gusta leer los fics de los demás. Referente a tus sospechas será hasta el siguiente capítulo, jejejeje soy mala, pero estoy seguro que sabes perfectamente de quien hablo. Espero que este capítulo te guste también.

_**Diana**_**:** me encanto tu comentario, me gusta mucho cuando expresan sus sentimientos, y lo enojado que están con la historia, espero siempre seguir con tus comentarios pues estos son los que más aprecio cuando me dan a conocer sus puntos de vista. Besos y saludos.

_**Pathya:**_ jajajaja pues te aseguro que algo así va a suceder con lo que me platicas, no después de 70 capítulos, quizá unos diez capítulos más cuando termine la historia, jejejeje. Si el Duque recibirá su merecido. Terry sabe bien lo que sufre su pecosa, pero no quiere admitirlo.

_**Lucero:**_ amiga, ahora si que me dieron todos jalón de orejas con lo ciego que es Terry con Candy, y gracias por darme ese gran apoyo y aliento para decir que te gusta mucho el trabajo que hago, realmente es confortable. Mil gracias por ese ánimo. Te quiero mucho.

Y mil gracias a todos las chicas anónimas que leen esta historia que lo hago con mucho cariño. Besos y felices vacaciones.

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_**Finales de noviembre de 1929.**_

–Recibí tu mensaje, Alfred me dijo que deseabas verme. – comentó el Duque de Grandchester a Terruce quien lo había citado en un parque cercano para que pudieran caminar y platicar largamente cuando terminará su horario de trabajo en el Parlamento.

–Supe que has instalado a E. B. en tu Apartamento Exclusivo. – El Duque asintió afirmativamente – hable con ella hoy, me dijo que se quedaría una larga temporada en Londres.

–Así es.

–Deseo pedirte un favor especial. – dijo Terry con voz temblorosa y viendo a los niños jugando y riendo en el parque, también veía algunas parejas de enamorados y una madre pasaba a lado de ellos con una carriola paseando a su pequeña hija.

–¿Quieres que te de entrada libre al apartamento? – Terry paro un su andar y lo miro fijamente a los ojos y el movió la cabeza. – no te preocupes, hablare con el guardia de seguridad para que te deje entrar, puedes verla en ese apartamento todos los días que tú quieras. – le sonrió su padre cariñosamente.

–Gracias, sabes lo feliz que me hace verla y estar con ella. – Comenzaron su andar nuevamente. A lo lejos observa a varias madres con sus pequeños hijos tomados de la mano, también a señoras grandes comprando y consintiendo a sus nietos con algodones de azúcar o un barquillo de helado. Los niños sonreían y agradecían afectuosamente la golosina.

–Lo sé, E.B. siempre será una persona muy especial para ti. – en ese momento Terry trato de decir algo, pero se trababa o más bien no podía pronunciar las palabras que tenía atoradas. – ¿Sucede algo? Solo escucho sonidos raros salir de tu garganta. – rió el hombre mayor.

–Lo qué pasa es que… deseo… pedirte otro… enorme favor… – suspiro profundamente tratando de darse valor – yo quisiera… que… tú… bueno… ya que ella… los niños…

–No lo hagas, – interrumpió a su hijo antes que terminará la frase, se detuvo y se recargo en un barandal viendo el lago que estaba enfrente de ellos. – no me pidas algo qué sabes que estoy en contra de eso. – Terry se acerco y lo miro a los ojos. – tú conoces mi posición perfectamente referente a E.B. y los niños.

–Por favor, ellos la verán como una amiga simplemente. Te doy mi palabra de caballero inglés.

–No lo sé, – titubeo el hombre y Terry sonrió de medio lado, en su mirada no había una determinación negativa abruptamente como en otras ocasiones, tenía esa esperanza que cambiara de parecer.

–Por favor, yo sé que has cambiado mucho, ya no eres el mismo padre dictador y déspota de mi infancia y juventud, – dijo abrazando cariñosamente a su padre.

–¡Dictador y déspota! ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? – Dijo apartándolo de su abrazo y mirándolo con fingida severidad y Terry rió irónicamente – ¿Por qué me pides esto, si sabes que no cederé? – Preguntó él seriamente.

–Porque tengo la confianza que cambies de parecer como lo has hecho a lo largo de mi vida desde que me case. – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Lo pensaré, no te aseguro nada. – Terruce le dio una mirada suplicante y su padre lo miraba sarcásticamente – ¡No me presiones! ¿Y desde cuándo aprendiste a ser tan chantajista con la mirada?

–Lo he aprendido de mis dos pequeños hijos, – rodo los ojos – ellos me chantajean a cada momento y se me quiebra el corazón de negarles alguna cosa y finalmente termino por ceder a sus caprichos y demandas.

–Cosa que en mí no hacen efecto los chantajes, soy inmune a ellos. – dijo el Duque con una carcajada enorme.

–Ya me doy cuenta. – Hizo una mueca graciosa – Por cierto, ¿Por qué contrataste a una nueva mucama? No es mejor una mucama de nuestra entera confianza. No me gusta esa nueva mujer, andaba de metiche en nuestra conversación escondida en el recibidor.

–¿De metiche y escondida en el recibidor? No te preocupes le llamaré la atención – su hijo lo miraba enfadado, no le había contestado a su pregunta y el Duque comprendió su mirada de enojo – Terruce, tú sabes que aunque firmen un contrato de completa confidencialidad, entre ellos platican cosas en sus horas libres o en sus dormitorios, todo el personal domestico se llevan muy bien entre ellos ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían si llevo a una empleada del Palacio? ¡E.B. está en mi Apartamento de mis amantes! Podrían mal interpretarse las cosas y podría llegar a oídos de tu madre. No me mires con esos ojos asesinos. – Observo la mirada furiosa de su hijo cuando se refirió a la Duquesa como su madre – Y cuando E.B. se valla liquidaré a la empleada, referente a lo que me pediste, quizá… ella pase la temporada navideña con los niños. Pero no sé lo digas todavía, que sea ese su regalo de navidad. – le guiño el ojo.

–¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Sinceramente no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Sábado 18 de marzo de 1917.**_

–Muchas gracias, Duque de Grandchester – dijo Susana sonriente cuando llego a su domicilio en un vehículo lujoso con el escudo de armas frente al cofre, con chofer y escolta. Pareciera que estuviera en un cuento de hadas.

–Voy ayudarla a bajar – dijo el Duque saliendo del vehículo y abriendo el mismo la puerta y tomando la mano de Susana al salir, posteriormente le entrego sus muletas, su chofer y escolta no se había movido de su asiento, pues el aristócrata les había dando instrucciones de no hacerlo, sino él mismo lo haría cuando llegaran al domicilio de ella. – ¿Está su madre ahora Srta. Marlowe? Me gustaría conversar con ella un momento. – fue una pequeña escusa para poder conocer más afondo la personalidad de Susana.

–No, mi madre trabaja como asistente en un bufet de abogados, ella llega hasta las siete de la noche, ¿Le gustaría esperarla en mi casa, si es algo importante? – ofreció ella y el Duque sonrió, pues logro su propósito de entrar en su casa y mejor aun, no estaba su madre, podría conversar con ella ampliamente y en privado.

–Claro, sería un placer – Susana hizo pasar al hombre aristócrata a la sala de su casa, ella estaba nerviosa pues seguramente el padre de Terry quería saber qué clase de chica era ella para su hijo y su casa aunque no era nada humilde tampoco era nada lujosa.

–Srta. Marlowe. – dijo el Duque viendo un librero enorme lleno de libros de literatura y leyendo algunos títulos, desde Shakespeare, Virginia Woolf, Charles Dickens, Oscar Wilde, hasta Hans Christian Andersen. – veo que le gusta muchísimo la literatura.

–Si muchísimo, – Susana se acerco y tomo un libro – cuando era pequeña me devoraba los libros y me gustaba mucho escribir, ahora que tengo mucho tiempo libre he vuelto a escribir. He escrito tres historias pero una es la que más me ha gustado, me gustaría algún día publicarlo. Bueno son solo sueños. – suspiro profundamente.

–Eso es algo que tiene en común Terruce y tú. – Le sonrió – Ambos les gustan la literatura y el teatro. Y no sé si Terruce escriba también. ¿Le has platicado acerca de tus gustos y lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?

–No, él nunca me pregunta referente a mi vida, ni mis gustos, ni sueños o anhelos, ni tristezas o sufrimientos. Nada. – Contestó con un tono de reproche, pero era verdad, se dijo ella misma recapacitando lo que decía el Duque – entre Terry y yo tenemos la misma pasión por la literatura y el teatro. ¿Candy tendrá esa misma pasión por la literatura? – pensó Susana tristemente.

–¿Cómo fue que entraste a la actuación? – Preguntó interesado el Duque de Grandchester, así sabría como atacar y como llevaría a cabo su plan.

Susana se quedo un momento pensativa, no sabía si realmente confesarle la realidad de su vida, pero tenía tantas ganas de desahogarse, no solamente escribir lo que sentía sino también gritarlo. Así que decidió ser sincera con el padre de Terry, pues le había dado tanta confianza y había sido muy amable con ella. Para que comenzar una relación con él con engaños.

–Tenía 10 años cuando mi padre nos abandono, mi madre siempre dice que murió en un accidente, – sonrió melancólicamente – ese es nuestro secreto. – dijo guiñándole el ojo y hombre le tomo su mano para reconfortarla y llevarla a la sala para que ambos se sentaran y estuvieran más a gusto platicando. – para nosotras fue un duro golpe, quería mucho a mi padre, sentía que él me amaba, que era su pequeña y su orgullo. El día que se fue me dijo las cosas más hermosas que una hija puede escuchar de su padre… pero al finalizar de sus cumplidos y lo orgulloso que se sentía de mí, me dijo que iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos a los ojos.

El Duque la escucho atentamente. Nunca pensó que esa pequeña mujer fuera abrir su alma y sus sentimientos tan rápidamente, entonces comprendió que le faltaba esa figura paterna y en cierto modo le recordaba a su padre.

–Partiría en un trasatlántico rumbo a Europa… mi padre salió con una maleta en la mano, yo quería irme con él… así que subí a mi habitación tenía una valija pequeña y ahí puse tres vestidos, mi pijama y mi cepillo de dientes. Baje rápidamente esas escaleras pues antes mi habitación estaba en la planta alta, cuando salí a la calle con mi pequeña valija, él estaba tomando un carruaje… le grite y grite y corrí y corrí y el carruaje nunca se detuvo. Pensé que algún día recibiría correspondencia de él, siempre que llegaba el cartero le preguntaba y preguntaba y nunca hubo una carta para mí.

En ese punto dos gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Susana y el hombre aristócrata le acerco un pañuelo, lo tomo se limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió al hombre por aquel gesto cariñoso.

–Fue ahí donde comencé escribir para desahogarme, pues mi madre decía que había muerto y yo no podía decir a nadie que en realidad nos había abandonado. Y esa historia la tengo escrita ahí como un tesoro en mi buro bajo llave… después a los quince años mi madre estaba desesperada, pues tenía que mantener todo una casa ella sola y una hija, el dinero se estaba acabando después de cinco años. Mi madre sin ayuda de nadie salió adelante y me saco adelante a mí también, en la escuela me metí a las clases de teatro y me dijeron que realmente era muy buena, pues me aprendía los diálogos de memoria y tenia naturalidad en el escenario, mis maestros de teatro me dijeron que fuera hacer un casting para trabajar en Broadway. La compañía Stratford iba ofrecer dos becas, asistí al examen y lo pase con excelencia, fue ahí cuando me dieron una beca para estudiar y actuar. Era un pequeño dinero extra para ayudar a mi madre.

Susana estrujo su vestido fuertemente y el Duque se levanto del sillón para ir por unas galletas, en parte quería darle un poco de privacidad para que se tranquilizara pues era claro que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun le dolía en el alma y corazón. Después de un par de minutos el Duque regreso con un plato de galletas de chocolate, le ofreció una y ella la tomo y se la llevo a la boca mientras el Duque tomaba una galleta y le daba un mordisco, entonces con la mirada le dijo que continuara con su historia.

–Mi madre me apoyo desde un principio, ella fue un pilar para mí, me daba ánimos y me decía que iba a llegar muy lejos, seguramente iba a ser una actriz consagrada, siete meses después… Terry llego a la compañía… – guardo silencio por un momento pensando en sus sentimientos.

–¿Estás muy enamorada de mi hijo verdad? – Preguntó el Duque viendo como Susana se sonrojaba ligeramente.

–Si, mucho… sin embargo él no siente el mismo cariño que yo a él, – dijo ella con tristeza. – yo sé a quién él ama es una mujer llamada Candy.

–¿La Srta. Andley? – Preguntó el Duque incrédulo, no sabía que ella supiera que el corazón de Terry era para esa mujer y que Terry nunca la amaría como ama a Candy. ¿Entonces por qué Susana no lo dejaba libre? ¿Por qué tener atado a un hombre que sabía qué nunca la amaría?

–Si, ella… la muy bella y bondadosa... – Respondió con ira y dolor.

–¿Usted la conoce? – No cabía de su asombro.

–Si. – Había bajado la mirada y después de algunos segundos la levanto para mira a los ojos de aquel hombre – ¿Usted debe de conocerla mucho mejor que yo?

–Si la conozco, – el Duque ya había escuchado suficiente, más de lo que se imaginaba y también había aprendido a leer su lenguaje corporal, sus ademanes, su inseguridad y sus cualidades. Así que decidió entonces llevar a cabo su plan – Srta. Marlowe, yo soy una persona de honor, realmente estoy en deuda con usted por lo que ha hecho por mi hijo, no sabía cómo ofrecer muy más sincero gratitud por el heroísmo de haber salvado a mi hijo de la muerte segura y qué usted desafortunadamente perdió una pierna.

–¡No deseo su dinero Duque de Grandchester! – Comentó ella abruptamente – yo lo que hice fue por el amor que le tengo a Terruce, en ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias, ni supe cómo pude haber tenido tanta fuerza para aventar a Terry lejos de ahí. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, ni deseo nada a cambio de usted por el accidente.

–Eres una mujer muy generosa y bondadosa. Mucho más que la Srta. Andley.

–No creo competir con ella, es bonita y de una familia de abolengo… yo quisiera al menos un 10% del amor que le profesa a ella. – contesto bajando el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

–¿Por qué crees que Terruce se enamoro de Candy? Dudo mucho porque sea de una familia de abolengo. – la cuestiono – No, eso no le importa a Terruce. Y viéndola bien, usted podría ser hasta más hermosa que la Srta. Andley. – la mirada de Susana se sorprendió muchísimo al escucharlo, pensaba que el Duque estaría de lado de Candy y no de ella, sorprendentemente ella sonrió – Pero le falta algo que ella tiene y que usted carece – dijo el aristócrata viéndola a los ojos y la joven mujer se sorprendió aun más.

–¿A qué se refiere Duque de Grandchester?

–Te ayudare a que Terruce se enamore de ti. Me agradas mucho y eres una mujer sencilla y bondadosa, estoy seguro que serás una buena esposa para mi hijo. – Susana no podía creer lo que le decía el padre de Terry ¿Ayudarla? ¿Estaba de acuerdo que ella fuese su nuera? Los ojos de Susana brillaban con emoción y alegría – dime ¿Tú por qué crees que Terruce se enamoro de Candy?

–Ella es alegre.

–Aparte de eso, – Susana dudo, pues no la conocía muy bien, sus encuentros era muy cortos para saber a cierta forma la manera de ser de Candy – bien te ayudare – dijo el Duque al ver que la chica se quedaba en silencio. – tú tienes algo en común con Terruce, la pasión por la literatura y el teatro. Pero Terruce tiene algo común con Candy ambos son de familias de abolengo y ambos luchan por sus meritos propios para alcanzar sus metas, sus sueños y anhelos. Terruce de sangre aristócrata es convertirse en un gran actor y Candy Andley hija heredera de una de las familias más poderosas de América y Escocia. Como una simple enfermera ayudando a los más necesitados y sin la ayuda de sus poderosos apellidos.

–Ellos no son arrogantes, ni con aires de grandeza…

–No, te equivocas, ellos luchan por sus sueños bajo la adversidad de la alta sociedad donde ellos se mueven. ¿Y tú Susana? ¿Tú has luchado por tus sueños? ¿Cuáles son tus anhelos? ¿Qué te gustaría ser? ¿Cuál es tu pasión por la vida? Estar aquí encerrada y que Terruce te tenga lastima en vez de amor. ¿Qué quieres Susana? ¿Su lastima o su amor?

–Su amor – contestó rápidamente a la pregunta.

–¿Y qué has hecho para lograr que él se enamore de ti? – Susana bajo el rostro – a Terruce el tipo de mujer que le gusta es aquella que lucha, que es independiente y trabajadora, tenaz e inteligente. Divertida y con carisma. – el Duque se acerco a ella y con su mano tomo su barbilla y le levanto el rostro, ella lloraba en silencio – me dijiste que escribes y que ese era tu gran pasión y que lo haces muy bien, – ella movió el rostro afirmativamente – quiero leer tu libro y si es muy bueno como dices… te ayudare a que consigas un trabajo adecuado con esa pasión con la que tú escribes.

–¿Eso me ayudará a conquistar a Terry?

–Claro, serás una mujer independiente, tenaz y trabajadora, te moverás en otro ambiente, segura y capaz de ti misma de lograr muchas cosas y ese día que vea Terruce en la mujer que te has convertido, ese será el día que realmente él deje de sentir lástima por ti y comience a amarte.

Eran las 6:30 y su madre llegaría en poco tiempo. Así que Susana fue a su habitación y tomo el libro que guardaba celosamente y entregándoselo al Duque.

–No quiero que le comentes nada de lo que hablamos a tu madre, – dijo tomando el libro en su mano – menos a Terruce, porque Terruce odia la influencia y quiero que él piense que es por tus logros y tu esfuerzo de sobresalir sin ayuda de nadie. – la mujer rubia movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se despidió del Duque de Grandchester.

Ya en la madrugada cuando su hijo había llegado del teatro y haberlo reprendido por su actitud en la comida con la Srta. Marlowe se dio cuenta el por qué había actuado así su hijo. Estaba arrepentido, quería regresar el tiempo para que su hijo fuera un hombre sumamente feliz a lado de la mujer que amaba, pues Candy era hija heredera de una de las familias más poderosas y abolengo de origen escocesa, encajaba perfectamente con el perfil de mujer que él deseaba para casar a su primogénito.

Ante los ojos de la sociedad Candy no era una Americana, ni huérfana. Y Terry no se casaría como él se había casado con su esposa la Duquesa de Grandchester para juntar riquezas y poder. Pero sabía que eso era ya un imposible, pues Candy le había dicho hace un mes que tenía una relación con el Sr. Albert Andley. Por eso no se había quedado con su hijo, pues su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro hombre, "_para que darle falsas esperanzas_". Habían sido sus palabras. – Que rápido olvidaste a mi hijo Candy, o quizá nunca estuviste enamorado de él, o simplemente malentendimos tu afecto bondadoso por amor. Desafortunadamente Susana no entraba en su círculo para ser la futura Duquesa de Grandchester y nunca lo sería, de eso se encargaría él, apartaría a Susana de la vida de Terruce para siempre.

No quiso pensar más en Candy, así que tomo el libro de Susana y comenzó a leerlo. Definitivamente su libro estaba muy bien escrito, lleno de pasión, sentimiento y profundidad, describía muy bien sus sentimientos, el abandono y las ganas de ayudar a su joven madre. – definitivamente Susana era muy buena escribiendo y narrando los sucesos.

–Sr. Hathaway – dijo su secretaria entrando a la oficina del Director de la compañía Stratford – un caballero desea verlo – dijo entregando la tarjeta de presentación. Robert tomo la tarjeta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer el nombre.

–Hazlo pasar por favor, – trato que su voz sonara tranquilamente, pero en el fondo se preguntaba porque aquel hombre venía a su oficina. La puerta se abrió y el Duque de Grandchester entro a la oficina – ¡Richard, qué sorpresa verte por aquí! – le estrecho la mano y pidió que tomara asiento. – ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

–Hola Robert, – tomo asiento y negó con la cabeza la bebida que le ofrecía – hace más de 16 años que no nos vemos, ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien gracias, como siempre en el teatro y muy ocupado. Pero es una grata sorpresa verte, nunca me imagine que vinieras hasta aquí. – El Duque se froto la barbilla mirándolo a los ojos – ¿A qué debo el gran honor de tu visita?

–Soy un hombre de pocas palabras así que iré al grano, – suspiro profundamente – vengo a pedirte un gran favor.

–¿Un favor? – Robert se sorprendió – ¿Qué clase de favor? ¿Es para Terruce? – Preguntó Robert anonadado.

–No, es para la Srta. Marlowe.

–¿Para Susana?

–Si, tienes muchos conocidos en diferentes compañías de teatro. Quiero que me ayudes a conseguirle un trabajo… de editora o narración, es muy buena en su trabajo – Robert lo veía incrédulo ante la petición de aquel hombre aristócrata – no te lo pediría si no fuera ella realmente competente para un puesto de esa categoría.

–¡Wow! ¡Estoy realmente sorprendido! ¿Por qué el afán de conseguir un empleo para Susana? ¿No entiendo tu postura? ¿Con qué finalidad estás haciendo esto? Sé que no eres un hombre altruista.

–¡Con la finalidad de que esa mujer le salvo la vida a mi hijo y quiero devolverle su vida, sus sueños e inspiraciones! La Srta. Marlowe es una mujer tímida y muy insegura de sí misma, su autoestima está por los suelos, deseo que se convierta en una mujer independiente y exitosa. Solo que necesita un empujón para sobresalir. – El director abrió aun más los ojos de sorpresa ¿El Duque ayudando a una plebeya? – Además Robert dudo mucho que me niegues tu apoyo con una de tus ex–actrices, – dijo el aristócrata en tono de amenaza – ya que gran parte de que Susana sea una inválida y sus sueños de ser una gran actriz se haya ido por la borda… es gracias a tu equipo y medidas de seguridad ineficientes. ¡Podría hasta clausurarte Robert!

El Director estaba paralizado con esas palabras, meterse con un hombre tan influyente como Richard Grandchester es meterse con fuego.

–Fue tan fácil que la responsabilidad hubiera caído en los hombros de mi hijo ¡Y eso no lo voy a permitir! – Azoto sus dos manos sobre el escritorio furiosamente – ¡Cuando la Compañía Stratford es la culpable del accidente de Susana! Agradécele a Susana que mi hijo no hubiera muerto o hubiera quedado invalido ¡Por qué tú y todos tus socios de Stratford estarían ahora tras las rejas de por vida! – los ojos del Duque brillaban de odio e ira.

–¡Fue un accidente de trabajo Richard! Además estamos pagando todos los gastos de hospitalización y le damos mensualmente una indemnización, su sueldo integro. – Robert estaba tan alterado que le gritó al hombre de mayor jerarquía de la aristocracia – ¡No puedes venir aquí y amenazarme como lo hacías con Eleonor!

–¡No metas a Eleonor en esto Robert! – lo tomo de las solapas.

–Tranquilízate Richard o llamare a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí. – El Duque lo aventó – tú ganas, Susana trabajara…

–No deseo que Susana trabaje en Stratford, quiero otra compañía de prestigio de Broadway. ¿Comprendiste?

–Necesito algún trabajo de Susana para recomendarla. Tú sabes que aquí las conexiones no funcionan.

–Finalmente nos estamos entendiendo Robert, – dijo el hombre aristócrata sacando una copia del libro de Susana y dándosela al director. – léela es muy buena, quizá pueda publicarla. Sería un buen libro.

–Lo haré, dependiendo de lo que lea, la recomendare, en esta semana te avisare con quien será la cita de la audición.

–Gracias Robert, siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo. – le estrecho la mano.

–¿Cómo está Terruce? – Preguntó Robert antes de que el hombre saliera de su oficina.

–Bien gracias, sobreponiéndose del fracaso de Broadway.

Era la quinta vez que leía la carta de su pecosa, dios mío no lo podía creer, que esa masiva le trajera una paz y una alegría enorme para sonreír en todo el día. Su jefe en la oficina donde trabajaba solo cinco horas de lunes a viernes era todo una tortura, era un hombre sumamente exigente y como Ayudante en General pues hacia de todo, desde archivar, ir de mensajero, hacía cotizaciones, contestar teléfonos, hacia llamadas en francés y traducía oficios de alemán al inglés, por cada trabajo extra me daba un bono especial al finalizar la quincena. Había cumplido un mes de trabajar ahí y me habían duplicado el sueldo de la quincena que en si también era una miseria, pero por cinco horas no estaba nada mal.

–Wow duplique mi sueldo de la quincena anterior ¡Esto es grandioso! – Decía Terry sonriente llegando a la suite donde Emilia ya lo estaba esperando con una comida caliente y casera.

–Joven Terruce, hoy llego más tarde de costumbre, la comida ya está servida, debe de darse prisa para llegar a tiempo al teatro. – había dicho Emilia con tono maternal. Pues ella siempre desde que había llegado al Palacio Grandchester desde pequeño lo trataba con cariño y era lo más cercano a una figura materna a la falta de amor de su supuesta madre, la Duquesa, el joven castaño se sentaba en la mesa y saboreaba la rica comida.

–Emilia, tú si sabes cómo consentirme – pues la mujer de mediana edad sabía muy bien sus gustos y comida preferida y como a él le gustaba. – hoy tuve mucho trabajo, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar y la mayoría eran llamadas de Francia. – dijo un poco molesto mientras cortaba su filete y Emilia se sentaba frente a Terry para escucharlo atentamente, eso lo hacía únicamente cuando el Duque no se encontraba en la Suite.

–¿Hablar por teléfono? ¿No creo que sea mucho trabajo hablar por teléfono? – sonrió la mujer.

–¡Claro Emilia! ¡Eran llamadas en francés! Dios necesito perfeccionar mi francés, – dijo agarrándose el rostro con frustración. – hoy confundí tres palabras esenciales por otras palabras y cometí un grandísimo error, mi jefe me llamo la atención y me dijo con voz irónica. Dudo mucho que sepas hablar francés, has tenido muchos errores, necesitas corregirlos.

–Pero mi niño, si tú hablas perfectamente el francés y el alemán, – Terry solo rodo los ojos mientras se llevaba otro bocado – por cierto ayer ya no te pude decir, pero llego una carta de una tal tarzan pecosa. – Terry casi se ahogaba al escucharla – ¿Es una admiradora? – Preguntó curiosamente.

–Si gracias, ayer vi la carta en la noche, – la mujer hizo unos ojitos para que le respondiera a su pregunta y el joven solo se rió ante la curiosidad de la mujer. – ¿Admiradora? Si, es una admiradora muy pecosa. – Sonrió al recordarla.

–Tu padre espera que no lleguen miles de cartas de admiradoras aquí.

–¿La vio? – Preguntó sorprendido – No te preocupes Emilia solo ella me escribirá aquí, así que si llega correspondencia de ella me la guardas. Ha llegado a ser una buena amiga. – le guiño el ojo en complicidad.

–¿Solamente a ella verdad? No más admiradoras. – le dio una mirada acusadora.

–Claro y ese será nuestro secreto – se levanto de su silla y fue con ella para besarle una mejilla – la comida estuvo muy rica y gracias por escucharme y consentirme. – La abrazo – voy a ducharme.

–Joven Grandchester la bañera ya esta lista. – dijo Josefina sonriente entrando al comedor – y su cambio de ropa sobre el taburete.

–Ustedes dos son unas diosas, me siento como si fuera realmente un aristócrata – dijo este con una sonrisa sarcástica muy peculiar en él mientras abandonaba el comedor.

_Querido Terry:_

_Cuando me llego tu carta no sabes cuánto me ilusione, si te dijera que la leí fácilmente como cinco veces no me creerías, te confieso que tu primera carta no me llego, como vez estoy viviendo ahora en la mansión Andley y los Leagan están aquí por alguna temporada, pues ellos estaban radicando en Florida, espero que no sea muy larga su estancia aquí. En realidad no sé si habrá llegado tu carta o Eliza la encontró y la destruyo, así que he decido que tus cartas me lleguen a un Apartado Postal. En el remitente esta el número. _

_No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, pues los periódicos alaban tu actuación, dicen que has recuperado la pasión y aquel brillo perdido. Al principio pensé que tu padre te iba a alejar de los escenario cuando leí todo lo que se había publicado referente a tu origen aristócrata y mencionando tus lazos de sangre con Su Majestad. _

_Me platicas que es difícil la situación, pues vives ahora con el Duque, pero algo me dice que tu padre está muy arrepentido de lo que ha hecho en el pasado. Por favor mi estimado amigo, no huyas de él, aprende a perdonarlo que todos comentemos errores, no somos perfectos, trata de darle una oportunidad y que sean nuevamente padre e hijo. Pues es lo que más deseo para que encuentres la felicidad perdida, el rencor y el resentimiento no lleva a nada bueno, aprende a perdonar y a olvidar para que puedas llevar una vida feliz con las personas que te rodean. _

_Tu gran amiga del Colegio San Pablo. _

_Tarzan Pecosa. _

_v_

_A mi gran amiga Tarzan Pecosa._

_Estaba triste al no recibir correspondencia tuya. Pensaba que mi gran amiga del Colegio me había abandonado. Pero hoy me has llenado de una alegría inmensa de saber que cuento con tu amistad sincera. _

_Sabes es extraño, pareciera que mi padre me conociera a la perfección, pues pensaba que yo era un completo desconocido para él, ya que no me gusta la influenza desde que salí de Inglaterra… deseo ser exitoso gracias a mi esfuerzo y empeño en las cosas que realizo, aunque te confieso que a veces el Duque exagera._

_Cuando vivía con mi padre y estaba en el colegio en Inglaterra me daba una mensualidad generosa y en los almacenes de mayor prestigio y los restaurantes más exclusivos tenía una línea de crédito sin límite, regalos muy costosos, referente a mi mensualidad la gastaba en trivialidades, en los caballos, en apuestas, en tabernas… los vicios como el cigarro y el alcohol y peleas. Te confieso amiga… que en ese tiempo pagaba para que alguien me diera un poco de cariño para llenar aquel vacio que tenía en el alma, sin embargo a la hora de pagar me sentía un ser muy despreciable. Odiaba a mi padre pero utilizaba su dinero y prestigio. Siempre fue así._

_Ahora es diferente, esa mensualidad ya no existe y no tengo una línea de crédito en América, mis lujos ahora me los tengo que pagar, ¿Sabes? el Duque me metió a trabajar como ayudante en general de su Asistente Personal. ¿Puedes creer eso? ¿Yo Asistente en General de su Asistente? No tengo ningún privilegio en el trabajo a pesar que soy el hijo del hombre de Mayor Jerarquía de la empresa y de la aristocracia, ¡Por dios, estoy trabajando como un burro para comprarme un carro a mi gusto! Ya qué el que tenía lo vendí cuando no tenía trabajo. Ahora compro a crédito._

_Creo que mi padre trata de hacerme un hombre responsable y maduro. Pues veo mi juventud en el colegio y fui horrible, aun así no pienso perdonar al Duque, la herida es muy profunda y sangra de vez en cuando. Pero no pierdo la esperanza que algún día esa herida finalmente cicatrice para que ya no me duela más y pueda estar en paz con la persona que me engendro. Pero hoy él sigue siendo simplemente el Duque de Grandchester. _

_Tu rebelde amigo T. G._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Finales de noviembre de 1929.**_

–Hola mi amor – saludo a su esposa con un amoroso beso y abrazándola apasionadamente – ¡Hoy no sabes lo feliz que me encuentro! – Exclamó el hombre excitado – Creo que es el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo. – Candy se separo de su abrazo y le dio una mirada de enfado. – No te enojes, siempre estoy muy feliz de estar contigo mi amor. – le sonrió sarcásticamente.

–Mas te vale, sino me la pagaras – dijo ella esquivando el beso que le daba su marido y este en vez de llegar a sus labios llego a su cuello. Sin embargo Candy respondió muy bien a sus besos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y bajando un poco más sus manos, a esa parte de su anotomía que tanto le gustaba acariciar.

–Si te dijera que hoy estuve con una hermosa mujer, – Candy se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. – estuve con ella en un apartamento muy lujoso, – su mujer detuvo las caricias atrevidas que le daba en la cadera de Terry – es rubia, alta y tiene unos hermosos ojos azul… – Candy que tenía sus manos en los glúteos de Terry esta le dio un buen apretón enterrando sus uñas en cada nalga de él. – zafiro como los míos… ¡Auchhhhh! ¡Eso dolió muchísimo! – dijo sobándose sus nalgas.

–¡Terry! ¿Por qué me asustas de esa manera? ¡Eres malo!

–¿Malo yo? Yo no soy quien entierra las uñas, ¡Pecosa, me dejaste marcadas tus uñas en mi trasero! – aun se seguía sobando.

–Bien merecido te lo tienes ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que tu mad… que… Eleonor esta aquí?

–Quería darte una sorpresa. – Hizo una mueca de dolor – ¡Pecosa, deberías de cortarte las uñas!

–No te quejes, que a la hora de que nos acostemos te daré una buena sobada para que deje de dolerte. – le sonrió atrevidamente.

–Trato hecho, no te dejare dormir hasta que se me haya pasado el ardor.

–¡Papi ya llegaste! – Dijo Maggie corriendo hasta su padre y está brinco para que la levantara abrazando fuertemente y dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla – hoy llegaste a casa más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Pensé que no llegarías a cenar con nosotros.

–Estuve con tu abuelo platicando de algunas cosas importantes, – la bajo al piso – ve y llama a tu hermano para que baje a cenar que ya es tarde.

–Si papito. – Maggie corrió hasta las escaleras subió hasta la mitad de ellas y comenzó a gritar – ¡Ricky! ¡Ricky! ¡Qué bajes a cenar! Ya llego papá.

–¡Margaret! Quien dijo que gritaras.

–Así no me tardo mucho papito, mira Ricky ya viene. – ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, su padre nada más la miraba y movía la cabeza.

–Hola papá, – saludo Ricky bajando las escaleras de mármol y yendo hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

–Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

–Mal, castigado en mi alcoba todo el día.

–¡Es verdad! Ya se me había olvidado que están castigados los dos. Gracias por recodármelo cariño. – le dio un mimo en su mejilla. – vamos al comedor a cenar, que tengo mucha hambre.

–La mesa ya está servida niños ¿Ya se lavaron las manos? – Preguntó Candy como toda una buena madre responsable.

–Si mamá – respondieron al unísono los pequeños y ambos corrieron al comedor.

La cena transcurrió con una plática amena y sonrisas.

–Ya que están castigados por tres días y no podrán salir a jugar – dijo Terry mirando a sus dos hijos – sería bueno que aprovecharan los dos días que les queda por hacer algo de provecho, – Ricky y Maggie miraron a su padre no muy convencidos que le gustara lo que les iba a decir. – estaba pensando porque no les escriben a sus tíos en América, hace un año que no los ven, y sería bueno que les escribieran todo lo que han hecho en este año, como les va en el colegio, a donde fueron de vacaciones y como les fue también en el campamento.

–¡Si! Voy a escribirle una carta a mi tía Annie para que venga en las vacaciones de invierno y también a mi tío Albert.

–Esa es una buena idea Maggie, a tus tíos les encantara muchísimo recibir una carta de ustedes. – dijo Candy entusiasmada. – Estoy segura que si les escriben y les piden que vengan en las vacaciones no se negará.

–¡Si! ¡Quiero que mi tío Albert venga en navidad para que me traiga muchos obsequios de América!

–¡Margaret! – la reto su madre.

Ya en la noche y ya que todos se había ido acostarse, Terry pidió la sobada que su pecosa le había prometido y aparte le pidió que le diera un rico masaje por todo el cuerpo. Así que Terry se acostó en la cama boca abajo completamente desnudo mientras Candy en un hermoso camisón de seda se sentaba sobre su cadera y comenzó a masajear sus hombros y espalda.

–¿Qué te dijo tu padre referente a Eleonor? – Preguntó Candy curiosamente mientras le untaba el aceite y lo masajeaba. – dudo mucho que Eleonor vea a los niños.

–Me dijo que pasaría las fiestas navideñas con nosotros, que sería ese su regalo de navidad.

–Estoy feliz por Eleonor que vea a los niños, sin embargo tú sabes lo que pienso referente a todo esto. Estoy en contra. Tú padre no debería de tratar así a Eleonor. Son sus nietos y tiene tanto derecho ella como él.

–Tú sabes lo tanto que me duele ver a mi madre sufrir, me gustaría grítalo a los cuatro vientos que Eleonor es su abuela y no la Duquesa de Grandchester. Pero es mejor que no sepan la verdad.

–No es justo, tu padre es horrible, es como el mismísimo diablo.

–¿Odias a mi padre verdad mi amor? – ella por un momento dejo de masajear su espalda. – antes lo apoyabas desde el colegio, supiste que mi padre era un desgraciado con Eleonor y todo lo que me hizo. – Terry se volteo completamente y vio que Candy lloraba en silencio sobre su abdomen. – ¿Por qué lloras mi amor? No me gusta verte llorar. – Preguntó alarmado de verla así.

–Pienso en mi familia, en América, – dijo ella desplomándose en el pecho desnudo de su esposo. – los extraño muchísimo.

–¿Quieres ver a Albert, Sarah, Archie, Annie, Patty, Mark y a todos tus sobrinos y sobrinas? – Preguntó Terry abrazando a su pecosa amorosamente.

–No, ellos los vi hace un año, pasamos las vacaciones de invierno en Escocia y esté año será igual, me hablo hoy Albert por teléfono que pasaran las fiestas en Escocia. Ya están haciendo los preparativos para viajar. Llegaran en 15 días.

–¿Entonces por qué lloras si todos estaremos reunidos? Yo con mi madre y tú con toda tu familia.

–No se verdad, extraño ir a América, deseo pasar una larga temporada con mis dos madres, quiero ir al Hogar de Ponny. – dijo Candy llorando en el pecho de Terry.

–Candy mi amor, no te preocupes iremos en la primavera, te lo prometo. – le dolía tanto ver así a su pecosa, la abrazo con tanta ternura y amor.

–El Duque no lo permitirá, ¡Cómo no permite muchas cosas y maneja nuestras vidas a su antojo! Aun recuerdo la bofetada que te dio cuando nació Ricky. Amenazándonos tajantemente de decir que Eleonor es su abuela, como a mí me prohibió decir mi verdadero origen.

–¿Te arrepientes, de haberte casado con un aristócrata? – Preguntó Terry tristemente de que su pecosa sufría quizá más que él, pues había renunciado a su vida y a sus dos madres.

_***** **__ Recordaba el día que vio una pintura de óleo del Hogar de Ponny en un mercado de pulgas en Londres, John un niño huérfano que mojaba la cama que vivió ahí, había pintado toda esa esencia del Hogar de Ponny, me sorprendí cuando vi el cuadro entre otros cuadros más, se podía ver el hogar y la iglesia mirando hacia abajo desde la colina de Ponny. Esa imagen por muchos años estuvo presente en mi mente desde que visite a sus dos madres en un invierno, subí a lo alto de la colina de Ponny y miraba el hogar donde mi pecosa había crecido su infancia, esa imagen estaba tatuada en mi mente y desde hace muchos años veo ese paisaje colgado en un lugar estratégico de nuestra amplia sala para que se pueda ver en cualquier lugar. _Mis dos hijos no saben lo valioso que significa ese cuadro para nosotros, ni mis padres.

–¡No! ¡Nunca! – se levanto Candy de su pecho abruptamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Cómo podría yo arrepentirme de casarme con el hombre que amo profundamente, de mis dos hermosos hijos que me has dado, y que a pesar de que ya no ejerzo mi profesión de enfermera, estoy muy orgullosa de los logros que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida de casada. ¡Escúchame bien mi amor! ¡Nunca, pero nunca podría arrepentirme de haberme casado contigo!

–Gracias mi amor, – con sus manos hizo que su mujer se volverá a caer sobre su pecho, la acaricio tiernamente e hicieron el amor apasionadamente – te prometo que en primavera iremos al Hogar de Ponny. Y pasaremos una larga temporada con tus dos madres. – dijo Terry cuando terminaron de amarse y ambos estaban abrazados, ella sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos del corazón de su amado Terry.

No, no había ningún sacrificio por haber elegido a Terry sobre sus dos madres y el Hogar de Ponny. Y si volverá al pasado no cambiaría absolutamente nada lo que ahora tengo. – pensó Candy en brazos de Terry.

–No quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre, – dijo Candy mientras le hacía círculos alrededor de su pezón izquierdo con su dedo índice.

–No tendré problemas con él, ha cambiado mucho, me quiere y a ti también te quiere como si fueras su propia hija.

–Tienes razón mi amor, tu padre me trata como su hija. – De manipulador y dictador – pensó ella.

_**Continuara…**_

_***** hago mención que ese párrafo lo tome del libro de Misuky: Del Prologo del "FINAL STORY" **_

Gracias a todas las que me escriben un comentario que siempre me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo y a las personas anónimas que también leen la historia. Ya que son vacaciones de algunos días, me tomare unas merecidas vacaciones, así que quizá descansaré de escribir por algún tiempo.

No se espanten que no pienso abandonar la historia, igual en 15 días nos vemos con otro capítulo más.

Las quiero muchísimo. Besos a todas.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

La nueva mucama de Eleonor Baker, Esmeralda Miller no sabía realmente lo que había ocurrido esa tarde – se decía mientras preparaba la cena esa misma noche – tenía la sensación de haber conocido al hombre que estaba en la sala con la señora esa tarde.

Había llegado una hora antes de que terminará su horario de comida que le había dicho su patrona Eleonor Baker, pero pensando bien… ella era una empleada, no podía salir a esas horas cuando la señora también debería de comer y ella como su única empleada tenía que atenderla con esmero, pues el Duque de Grandchester le estaba pagando un sueldo bastante sustancioso para no atender a la señora como se merecía. El Duque se podría enojar con ella, así que decidió llegar mucho antes de lo previsto.

Pero cuál era la gran sorpresa al llegar, que la señora no se encontraba sola, sino con un caballero muy apuesto y no era precisamente el Duque de Grandchester. Se quedo por un momento estática y no sabía si interrumpir o salir del apartamento. Iba a hacerlo cuando escucho a la señora hablarle tan cariñosamente a ese hombre.

–_Mi amor, mi cielo, yo también te amo. – _le dijo mientras se daban un beso, Eleonor de espaldas, Esmeralda no supo el lugar donde se habían dado el beso, pero estaba casi segura que había sido en los labios y abrazados por largo tiempo.

–_Voy hacer todo lo posible para que veas a los niños, aunque no puedas decirles los lazos de sangre que los unen… formaras parte de su vida. Te lo aseguro. – _lo que decía el hombre la había dejado muda de la impresión. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

–_Eso sería grandioso mi cielo. Pero no hay que ponernos tristes, mejor cambiemos de tema a uno más alegre, no he venido desde muy lejos para ponerme a llorar como Magdalena, platícame acerca de ellos, ¿Cómo están esas dos pequeñas creaturas que desearía tanto abrazar? – _¿Era madre Eleonor y sus hijos eran también de ese hombre? No, no y no, ella nunca se había casado y no sé sabía que fuera madre. – se preguntó la mucama así misma – Pero después escucho algo que despejo todas sus dudas_. _

–_Sabes, Maggie se parece cada día más a ti, es rubia y tiene el cabello un poco ondulado, ¡Sacaron tus ojos, los dos tienen tus ojos! Deberías de verla, hay una foto tuya que tengo escondida cuando tú tienes 8 años y ¡Es tu mismo retrato! La veo y te veo a ti. – _Definitivamente Eleonor es madre y sus hijos eran hijos de ese caballero. ¿Pero quién es ese caballero? Tengo la certeza de haberlo visto antes, pero no recuerdo en donde. – Se decía atrás de la puerta entre el recibidor y la sala.

–_¡¿De verdad? En las fotos que me mandas no se aprecia mucho los rasgos de Maggie ¿Y cómo se lleva con su hermano? ¿Ya se llevan mejor? _– Que tristeza es saber que una madre como ella no lleva una relación con sus hijos. Solo sabe de ellos acerca de cartas y fotos. Pobre de la señora Eleonor, se ve que sufre mucho, ¿Pero por qué no vive con sus hijos?

–_¡Ahhhh son terrible! Son como el agua y el aceite, Ricky siendo hombre y mayor por dos años pues bueno… él es más responsable y maduro para su edad, se parece mucho a la pecosa, sobre todo en lo flojo referente al estudio, no es muy bueno en el colegio y Maggie bueno… ella es mi princesa, la quiero tanto, sé que la consiento más de la cuenta, pero ella tiene la culpa… es muy cariñosa, me besa y me abraza con tanto amor, siempre quiere acapararme, es muy inteligente, pero es soberbia y caprichuda sin duda toda una Grandchester… en sus venas corre la sangre Azul de la aristocracia, pero es mi princesa, mi niña, mi hija que tanto amo, producto del amor… y que se parezca tanto a ti es como un… _

–_¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Es un Grandchester! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!_ – Fue cuando de la impresión tire un jarrón de porcelana que estaba al lado de mí, pues estaba completamente sorprendida de saber que padre e hijo compartían a la misma mujer, ¡Sin embargo el Marques tenía dos hijos y de Eleonor Baker!

v

Eleonor Baker estaba en la terraza mirando la iluminación del Puente de Londres, se veía que estaba llorando, quería interrumpirla para decirle que la cena estaba lista, iba hacerlo cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y vi al Duque de Grandchester entrar. Dios mío mi corazón se paralizo al verlo frente a mí.

–Buenas noches Duque de Grandchester – hice una inclinación de cabeza pues realmente ni sabia como hacer una reverencia.

–Buenas noches – dejo su gabardina en un perchero cercano – ¿La señora? – Preguntó seriamente.

–En la terraza. Voy a servir la cena, ¿Va a cenar con la señora?

–Si, mesa para dos por favor – Se dirigió a la terraza. – Hola mi amor. – Ella se volteo asustada y el Duque le beso los labios – no te asustes – llevo su mano a la mejilla de ella y limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado con sus largos dedos. – ven mi amor al comedor, vamos a cenar. – la tomo del brazo y la dirigió hasta la mesa, él caballerosamente le retiro la silla para que se sentara y después le dio una servilleta de seda color marfil.

La mucama servía el plato fuerte con un vino de aporto en copas de cristal, un poco nerviosa pues en realidad era la primera vez que hacia un trabajo como ese y que sus patrones sean de la nobleza era realmente intimidante. Sin embargo el aristócrata no le dijo absolutamente nada, ni la regaño. Suponiendo que sabía que nunca había trabajado como mucama y además estaba a prueba.

–Puedes retirarte, gracias. – le dijo el Duque a la empleada cuando termino de servir y ella fue directamente a la cocina para preparar el postre. El comedor estaba al lado de la cocina y aunque la puerta estaba cerrada se podía escuchar perfectamente lo que platicaban los señores. Y más si él hablaba fuertemente.

–Me informo el vigilante que mi hijo vino en la tarde. – comentó mientras comenzaban a cenar.

–Si, gracias por darle mi mensaje. – le dio una hermosa sonrisa sincera.

–Escúchame bien – dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y la miraba seriamente – Terruce me pidió hoy que te dejara ver a mis nietos, – Eleonor estaba en shock – sabes que amo profundamente a Terruce ¡Cómo no tienes idea! – Suspiro profundamente y tomo los cubiertos nuevamente para cortar la carne – Terruce no sabe que eres mi amante, así que ni se te ocurra decírselo ¡Porque si lo haces, me aseguraré que no veas nunca a los niños si pretendes hablar mal de mí a Terruce! – Eleonor se sorprendió a escuchar aquello – Es una advertencia Eleonor y tú sabes que cumplo siempre con mis amenazas. – dijo señalándola con el cuchillo.

–¡Yo nunca le hablaría mal de ti Richard! ¡Nunca le diría que tú y yo tenemos una relación intima! – El Duque la miraba irónicamente – ¡Debes de creerme Richard! ¿Tú crees que le rompería el corazón a Terry? – Atrás de la puerta de la cocina Esmeralda estaba escuchando todo lo que decían sus patrones – ¡Tú más que nadie sabes que por nada del mundo lo lastimaría!

–Eso espero mi amor, porque estoy considerando que veas a los niños por una larga temporada y estoy dispuesto hacerlo por el amor que le tengo a mi hijo mayor. – Eleonor no puedo evitar el sonreír, finalmente estaría con sus nietos – Pero siempre bajo mis condiciones – la miro con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que sus ojos brillaban – de que los niños nunca sepan la verdad acerca de los lazos de sangre que los unen ¿Comprendiste?

–Si, entendí perfectamente – dijo Eleonor con una enorme sonrisa – gracias mi amor por dejarme ver a los niños. – lo abrazo efusivamente.

–De nada mi cielo, tú solo se buena conmigo – dijo acariciándole el rostro – y no le digas nada a Terruce, porque si se llegara a enterar y que él llegará a despreciarme, lo pagarías muy alto. – le giño el ojo y posteriormente se acerco a ella para darle un beso apasionado. – pidamos el postre. – sonó una campana.

Esmeralda llevo el postre y a finalizar la cena los señores se fueron a la alcoba principal. Pero antes le habían dicho que cuando todo estuviera limpio se podría retirar a descansar y así lo hizo, limpio perfectamente la cocina, lavo la bajilla, cuando termino fue a la alcoba principal para decirles que se retiraba pero que imprudencia de la suya, así que simplemente salió sin despedirse.

–¡Hola mami! – Exclamó Emma corriendo a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso enorme – ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? – Preguntó sonriente su hija.

–Muy bien cariño, ¿Y tú dime, qué has hecho en todo el día?

–Dibujando y juagando mami, el Duque fue muy amable y le dijo a uno de sus escoltas que me trajeran algunos juguetes y libros para colorear y también me dijo que podrían meterme a una escuela para que no estuviera aquí encerrada todo el tiempo mientras tú trabajas.

–Veo que estás muy entusiasmada con la idea de entrar otra vez a la escuela. – Su madre le dio un mimo en la mejilla.

–¡Claro mami! Así podré jugar con niños de mi edad. Ya que con Ricky dudo mucho que pueda jugar con él, pues es el nieto del Duque de Grandchester y yo que pensaba que era hijo de una cocinera. – Comentó muy desilusionada la pequeña.

–Ahhh hija solo a ti se te ocurre esas cosas. – dijo abrazando a su pequeña hija.

–¡Es que es tan lindo mamá! Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro, es tierno, amable… y muy adorable ¡Creo que estoy enamorada de él mamá! Me flecho el corazón cuando me sonrió dándome el segundo vaso de agua. Creo que es amor a primera vista.

–Dudo mucho que su padre quiera que su hijo tenga una relación con la hija de una empleada, – Emma hizo un gesto de tristeza – hija ellos son de otra clase social muy diferente a la nuestra, ellos son de la nobleza, ¿Entiendes?

–Si mamá.

–Ahora ven, voy a darte de cenar, me traje algo de la cena que prepare, estoy segura que te gustara muchísimo. – dijo abriendo un bote con comida y sirviendo sobre dos platos.

–Mmmm ¡Qué rico, se ve delicioso mamá! – a la pequeña Emma se le abrieron los ojos de ver tan deliciosa comida.

–Y también he traído postre, así que come todo lo que hay en tu plato para que puedas comer postre.

–¡Este es un excelente trabajo mamá! – le dijo sonriendo mientras comía carne de ternera, pues hacía más de dos años que no probaban carne – tenemos comida muy rica y un cuarto lo suficiente grande para las dos y sin pagar renta ¡Y arriba de tu trabajo! Solo bajas unas escaleras y llegas a tu trabajo, ¿No es grandioso?

–Lo es mi pequeña – dijo abrazando a su hija con todo su amor. Pues pensó en lo miserable que sería de su vida si no estuviera con su pequeña hija Emma. A pesar de la pobreza que vivían no se comparaba en la infelicidad de la Sra. Eleonor Baker, pues atrás de su gran belleza, su gran fortuna, su fama mundial como la mejor actriz de teatro y del cine y con pretendientes de la aristocracia inglesa, era una mujer muy infeliz.

Era temprano al día siguiente, Esmeralda Miller estaba ya preparando el desayuno cuando vio al Duque de Grandchester vestido ya formalmente entrando a la cocina.

–Buenos días Duque de Grandchester. – saludo la mucama con una inclinación de cabeza. – ya está preparado el desayuno ¿Desea que le sirva o esperará a la señora?

–Solo deseo una taza de té por favor, – dijo el Duque tomando asiento – me gustaría hablar con usted referente algunas cosas acerca de su trabajo aquí. – Replicó seriamente y la mujer temía lo peor, tenía miedo que la despidieran.

–Si señor, – dijo rápidamente sirviendo el té y llevando terrones de azúcar en un plato pequeño y también crema. Trataba de esmerarse.

–Puede sentarse a la mesa, – le hizo una señal de tomar asiento frente a él – en las mañanas entraras a la alcoba y le prepararás la ducha a la señora, mientras ella se baña tu limpiaras el cuarto rápidamente y cuando salga del tocador ya vestida saldrás y servirás el desayuno. ¿Comprendiste?

–Si señor. – tenía que estar muy atenta a todas sus indicaciones.

–Tu horario de comida será de 2 a 4 p.m. pues la señora desea comer acompañada de un hombre que viene a visitarla, –Esmeralda lo miro sorprendida, – ¡Vaya el Duque le gusta compartir a su amante y lo peor con su hijo! – Pensó la mucama anonadada – Aquel señor que viste ayer en la tarde… es mi hijo, el Marqués de Grandchester y quien te sorprendió espiándolos, así que desean privacidad y así será. ¿Comprendiste?

–Señor, lo lamento… profundamente… yo no quería espiar a la señora ni mucho menos a su hijo, yo llegue temprano para servir la comida a la señora. No lo hice de mala intención y lamento profundamente el jarrón que he roto. – dijo ella arrepentida y tronándose los dedos de lo nerviosa que estaba.

–Es la primera vez y última vez que perdono que rompas alguna cosa. La siguiente no la contaras.

–Si señor, no volverá a suceder.

–Ayer viste cosas que no deseaba que vieras, mucho menos le gusto a mi hijo Terruce – le dio una mirada intimidante – recuerda que tienes un contrato firmado de confidencialidad y lo que veas o escuches en este apartamento, te lo guardarás para ti misma. Tengo a tu hija en mis manos… puedo ser un hombre muy pero muy generoso… o puedo ser un hombre muy temible.

–Si señor. Entendí perfectamente.

–Me alegra saber que eres una mujer inteligente, ahora ve a prepararle el baño a la señora.

–Si señor, con su permiso – dijo levantándose de la silla nerviosamente. Pues aquel hombre si la intimidaba profundamente.

Esmeralda entro a la alcoba y vio que la señora estaba aun dormida boca abajo, completamente desnuda, una sábana blanca cubría únicamente los pies. Era claro que habían hecho el amor en la mañana. La mucama abrió las llaves de la tina puso esencias y jabón de espuma.

El Duque entro a la alcoba y contemplo su desnudez, – estuviste a un pelito de que te arrepintieras de por vida Eleonor, que bueno que te contuviste con Terruce, pero no te perdonaré que me hayas dicho que sigo siendo un maldito manipulador desgraciado y que me odias y que siempre me odiaras. – Se acerco a la cama y comenzó a acariciarla – aprenderás amarme mi amor. – se dijo así mismo.

–¡Richard! – Despertó Eleonor sintiendo los dedos de él acariciando su intimidad y sintiendo sus besos sobre su cuello y espalda.

–Ya hable con Esmeralda mi amor – decía entre besos y bajando sus besos aun más y más. – Ya no te interrumpirá cuando estés con Terruce, – mordisqueaba y lamia sus glúteos firmes.

–Gracias mi amor. – decía ella con voz temblorosa y quedándose estática.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta y por el espejo del tocador veía a su señora acostada aun boca abajo y el Duque teniendo sexo oral. Nunca había visto algo así, las relaciones que tenía con su esposo fallecido eran más tradicionalistas y con pudor. Deseaba salir, pero como saldría cuando sus patrones sostenían relaciones en ese momento. Volteo a un lado y vio que había dos puertas más, una era para entrar al vestidor súper amplio y lujoso y otra era un pequeño pasadizo para salir a la estancia. ¡Qué suerte la suya! No tendría que pasar por la alcoba para salir o entrar.

v

Había pasado un par de días, Candy estaba hablando seriamente con su hijo pues los exámenes que le había hecho el profesor particular tenían muchos errores, sobre todo en la materia de Historia, Inglaterra del SXVI, La Dinastía Tudor y el por qué el cambio de Iglesia, de ser Católica Romana a una nueva Iglesia, La Iglesia Anglicana desde 1536. La cual Candy había cambiado de Religión y de Iglesia cuando se había casado con Terry – recordó – y sus dos hijos eran creados con la Iglesia Anglicana.

–¿Y bien Ricky, que significa esto, cariño? – Preguntó Candy mirando el examen – A tu padre no le gustará ver estas calificaciones.

–Lo siento mamá, – dijo el pequeño con un puchero. – no me gusta la historia, es aburrida, aprenderse años, nombres de reyes, aristócratas, obispos y sacerdotes. No me gusta mamá. Ni la religión.

–Dios mío Ricky, solo te falta decir ¡Al diablo con la religión! Cómo habla tu padre. – lo miraba enfadada.

–¿Ves? – Se rió Ricky – A mi papá tampoco no le gusta la religión, ni iglesias, ni hablar de monjas y sacerdotes.

–Una cosa es que no le guste la religión y otra muy diferente que sea un ignorante, entre la Iglesia Anglicana y la Iglesia católica romana.

–¡Esa si la conteste bien, mamá! La católica romana es la Iglesia de Roma y la Anglicana es la Iglesia de Inglaterra. – dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa enseñando sus hermosos dientes blancos, cosa que a su madre no le hizo mucha gracia al escuchar semejante respuesta.

–Mami, – dijo Maggie con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al lado de su madre viendo su examen – en cambio mi papá si va a estar muy orgulloso de mi, en todo mi examen solo tuve dos malas de cuarenta preguntas.

–Maggie, cariño, estoy también muy orgullosa de tus buenas calificaciones y de tu gran esfuerzo, – la abrazo y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, – seguramente tu papá te dará un gran incentivo.

–¿Tú crees mami? Le voy a pedir a mi papá por ser una niña muy aplicada ¡La casa de muñecas! ¡La que es tan grande como yo! – a Maggie se le iluminaron sus hermosos ojos azules.

–¿Una casa de muñecas tan grande como tú? No estás exagerando cariño.

–No mami, – negó con la cabeza – Porque yo si he estudiado mucho, – miro a su hermano de reojo – y he aprendido a leer perfectamente. – dijo la pequeña con gran orgullo y levantando el pecho y la frente muy en alto.

–Ahhh mi amor se nota que eres toda una Grandchester como tu padre. – le dio un pellizco afectuoso en la mejilla a su pequeña hija.

–No es verdad, mi papá no es tan engreído como Margaret. – dijo Ricky al ver como se pavoneaba su hermana.

–¡Estás celoso! Mejor me voy jugar con mis muñecas. – dijo saliendo del estudio.

–Ricky, – volteo a ver a su hijo – ¿Qué es lo que te dijimos de molestar a tu hermana?

–Se pavonea mucho mamá.

–¿Y tú no lo haces cuando sacas un sobresaliente?

–No soy tan inteligente como Maggie – Ricky bajo su mirada al escritorio.

–Claro que eres inteligente mi amor y tienes muchas cualidades, ¿Dime, qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

–Me gusta la pintura, tocar el piano, los caballos y ¡Los aviones!

–¿Los aviones?

–Mi abuelo, me platico historias fantásticas cuando él volaba un biplano, la pasión de volar sobre Escocia y me regalo un libro con ilustraciones de diferentes aviones, quería pedirle a papá que… quiero formar una colección de aviones a escala. ¡Tú puedes armarlos y pintarlos! – Exclamó entusiasmado – pero… ahora con mis calificaciones dudo mucho que mi papá me compre los aviones armables. – se echo a llorar sobre el escritorio.

–Sabes mi amor – le acaricio tiernamente la espalda de su hijo – me recuerdas muchísimo a mi primo Stear, te pareces tanto a él, él era inventor, a veces sus inventos no funcionaban – recordó ella cerrando los ojos y las imágenes de él sobre sus inventos casi todos fallidos, siendo ella su conejilla de indias, recuerdos inmemorables sonrió – a él le gustaba mucho los aviones, hasta construyó un avión y me subí con él dos veces, una vez en Escocia y otra en Chicago. ¡Fue increíble!

–¿De verdad mamá? ¿Te has subido dos veces a un avión?

–Si mi amor, y sabes que fue lo maravilloso que tu tío cumplió sus sueños de ser piloto. – miro a su hijo y le extendió un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas. – Ricky, yo tampoco fui muy buena en la escuela, pero siempre trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y aunque no sacaba sobresalientes, mis calificaciones era más que aceptables. – Le sonrió tiernamente a su hijo – tu papá y yo no te estamos pidiendo que saques excelentes calificaciones, pero si queremos que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo para sacar buenas calificaciones, ¿De acuerdo?

–Si mamá. – se escucho que el carro de su padre llegaba del trabajo, estaba nervioso seguro que su papá iba a reprenderlo.

Habían terminado de cenar y la actitud de Terry era de enojo total, cuando terminaron de comer el postre.

–Enséñame tu examen de historia Richard – pidió el padre y Ricky saco temerosamente de su pantalón el examen doblado y se lo entrego – ¿Qué significa esto Richard? ¡Más del 65% del examen es erróneo! ¡Estoy seguro que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de abrir el libro de historia ni para darle una leída! ¿Qué has estado haciendo en tu habitación? ¡¿Jugando? !

–Lo siento papá. – su voz era temblorosa.

–¿Estudiaste? ¿Si o no? – bajo la mirada Ricky a su plato vacio y Terry golpeo fuertemente la mesa – te hice una pregunta ¿Estudiaste, si o no?

–No – respondió llorando. – no estudie.

–Vamos inmediatamente a tu habitación ¡Ahora! – dijo Terry levantándose de la mesa furiosamente.

–Terry no, – Candy lo sostuvo de la mano antes de irse, conocía el temperamento fuerte de su esposo, cuando este se enojaba. Sabía que iba a reprenderlo severamente.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_**Abril de 1917.**_

Susana estaba entusiasmada nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que volvería a trabajar en Broadway como narradora, la voz de ella era sublime, le daba aquel toque mágico a la historia que estaban contando en el Palace Theatre en el centro de Broadway donde ahora estaba trabajando, era un sueño hecho realidad, pues era uno de los teatros más grandes de Broadway, por otra parte también estaba yendo todas las mañanas para hacer sus ejercicios y muy pronto utilizaría una prótesis el cual le ayudaría a tener una vida casi normal.

No podía creer su gran suerte al saber que El Duque de Grandchester la apoyaba y la ayudaba a tener un trabajo que cubriera todas sus expectativas en lo profesional como en lo económico, aparte de su indemnización de Stratford ahora ganaba bastante bien como narradora, el ambiente, sus compañeros actores y el Director de la Obra todos eran muy amables con ella. Sin creerlo, era como le había dicho el Duque, ya no estaba tan deprimida como antes, se sentía una inútil y sin el amor de Terry. Ahora todo parecía sonreírle y veía al fondo de ese gran túnel oscuro una luz brillante.

Era lunes en la noche y ninguno de los dos tenían que ir a trabajar en el teatro, Terry la había invitado a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, pues era su cumpleaños y para Terry no había pasado de percibido aquel día, esa noche Susana se esmero mucho más en su arreglo personal, estaba decidida a ganar el afecto y amor de Terry no su lástima, decidió seguir los concejos del Duque a pie de la letra: cambiar su manera de ser, ser más abierta y alegre, además el Duque le regalaba hermosos vestidos, sencillos pero muy elegantes y de buen gusto.

Cuando salió Susana de su recamara en la planta baja vio que Terry estaba parado frente al gran ventanal de la sala.

–Hola Terry – saludo Susana con una gran sonrisa – disculpa que me haya tardado, pero ya estoy lista para irnos. – Terry volteo a verla y su sorpresa fue enorme.

–¡Susana! ¡Dios Mío, eres otra mujer! – Sonrió al verla y por primera vez vio que Terry la miraba en una forma muy especial. Nada comparado como en otras ocasiones. – te vez muy bien Susana, tan diferente y distinguida.

–Gracias Terry – la chica no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, su corazón latía a mil X hora, mientras le ofrecía su brazo y el caballerosamente le abría la puerta del vehículo y le ayudaba a sentarse.

–Espero que te agrade este restaurant – dijo Terry cuando llegaron a un restaurante en la 5ta. Avenida.

–Me agrada mucho Terry, gracias por este hermoso momento. – dijo observando el lugar, nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar tan lujoso.

–Muchas felicidades hoy por ser tu cumpleaños, – Felicito Terry entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta con un moño dorado. – y también felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo en Broadway, – la tomo de la mano cariñosamente y Susana sentía morirse de la emoción – fue una gran sorpresa al escuchar que estabas consiguiendo trabajo y que después de tres meses de buscar y buscar finalmente obtendrías tu sueño de trabajar en Broadway. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Susana.

–Gracias Terry, – Susana sentía que sus ojos se cristalizaban de la emoción, el agradecimiento de Terry era sincero, sus manos temblaban sujetando aquel pequeño obsequio.

–¿No piensas abrirlo? – le preguntó Terry que se había quedado inmóvil viendo su regalo.

–¡Claro! – abrió el presente y dentro de la cajita envuelta estaba un par de aretes de oro y un dije que hacía juego, sin evitarlo derramo unas lágrimas de felicidad.

–Susana ¿Qué pasa? – Se sorprendió Terry al ver la reacción de Susana – ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿No te gusto el regalo?

–Me encanto, es lo más hermoso que he tenido en toda mi vida, – dijo Susana muy conmovida pues nunca pensó que Terry fuera a tener un gesto tan cariñoso con ella. – estás lágrimas que vez son de felicidad.

–Ya me habías espantado. – dijo Terry con una gran carcajada. Sin duda Terry se encontraba sumamente contento, más que contento, feliz. Pues recibía dos cartas a la semana de su amada Tarzan pecosa, aunque siempre le decía "Mi gran amigo" en aquellas cartas… pues entre líneas había un gran amor escondido, Candy era su confidente y su gran amiga y si su destino estaba de su parte, muy pronto se liberaría de Susana y así le declararía su gran amor a Candy.

Pues no podía creer su suerte, Susana ya no era más esa niña caprichuda y que demandaba de su tiempo, ni le reprochaba ya nada. Había conseguido un trabajo excelente y era más independiente y segura de si misma, además que su carácter había cambiado mucho y lo principal que se movía en otro ambiente, sus compañeros de trabajo eran muy apuestos y cuando la recogía del teatro, observaba disimuladamente la mirada de Kevin, un actor principiante de la misma edad de Susana, se veía que se estaba enamorado de ella. Pero Kevin inseguro de sí mismo, no se atrevía a confesarle su amor.

Pero si el destino era favorable, esperaba que algún día se diera cuenta del amor de ese joven tan apuesto y que le correspondiera, pues él sabía que nunca podría corresponderle a Susana como ella se merecía, ya que su corazón era de una tarzan que además tenía pecas en la nariz. – Sonrió Terry a recordar las cartas que le enviaba su pecosa amiga mientras transcurría la cena con una agradable plática con Susana.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Terry tan feliz, ni tan sonriente y se ríe de mis anécdotas del teatro. – pensaba Susana mientras veía el semblante de su novio mientras cenaba. – estoy segura que en poco tiempo se enamorara de mi y haré que Terry se olvide para siempre de Candy.

–¿Acaba de llegar el correo? – Preguntó el Duque de Grandchester a Emilia que cerraba la puerta con varias cartas y un paquete en sus manos.

–Si señor.

–Dame la correspondencia, ¿Quién manda ese paquete? – Emilia se puso nerviosa y tartamudeo viendo que el Duque le estiraba la mano para que le diera el paquete.

–Este paquete es para el joven Terruce, mi lord.

–¿Para Terruce? ¿De Quién? – tomo el paquete y vio el remitente. – ¡Tarzan Pecosa! ¿Quién demonios es Tarzan pecosa?

–Es una admiradora de Terruce,

–¿Por qué le escribe aquí y no en el teatro?

–Creo que llevan una relación por correspondencia, me dijo que era una gran amiga del joven.

–¡No puedo creer esto! – Dijo aventando el paquete al escritorio – Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que Susana Marlowe se enamore de otra persona, que tenga una vida social en el ambiente de Broadway y ¿Para qué? ¡Para que Terruce ahora se enamore de una maldita plebeya americana! Cuando mis deseos es liberarlo de Susana cuando termine la guerra e irnos a Inglaterra para que contraiga matrimonio con una mujer de su mismo linaje, ¡Con una mujer aristócrata!

–No creo que este enamorado de una admiradora, simplemente son amigos. – trato de defender Emilia al joven Terruce, quien lo quería como un hijo.

–¿Amigos? Lo dudo mucho. Voy abrir la tarjeta y pondré fin a esa relación. – abrió cuidadosamente el pequeño sobre de la tarjeta de forma de no romperlo. – Emilia quería evitarlo, pero era El Duque de Grandchester y no se atrevía a decirle que no lo hiciera.

_Para mi gran amigo Terruce. _

_Sé que a veces la vida te pone obstáculos difíciles, sin embargo pienso que esas piedras en el camino harán que seas un hombre más maduro y responsable en tu trabajo en el teatro como en la oficina. Trata de ver que todo esto es un aprendizaje, llevarte bien con tus padres, pues a pesar de todo… estoy segura que ellos te aman incondicionalmente. _

_P.D. Te mando unos ricos chocolates, mis favoritos para que endulces ese corazón amargado. _

_Tu gran admiradora Tarzan Pecosa_.

–¡Chocolates! Bueno, al parecen creo que no le ha dicho Terruce que él odia los chocolates. Ten toma, – le entrego la tarjeta – Si quieres dásela a Terruce, sino puedes tirar a la basura esos chocolates.

–Si mi lord.

–¡Chocolates! Esa plebeya sin duda quiere enamorar a Terruce. ¡Vaya espero que no caiga en sus redes!

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Sábado 7 de diciembre de 1929.**_

Había pasado una semana y los Grandchester se encontraban en Harrods de compras, pues en una semana llegaría toda la Familia Andley a Escocia y deseaban comprar desde ahora los regalos navideños para sus sobrinos y sobrinas y también de paso ver que regalos les comprarían a sus hijos para navidad.

–¡Mira mamá, papá! ¡Esta es la casa de muñecas que quiero! – Dijo Maggie entusiasmada cuando llegaron al área de juguetería en Harrods.

–¡Pero mi cielo! – Exclamó anonadado Terry de ver aquella monstruosidad – habías dicho que querías una casa de muñecas, no un Palacio con Jardines, ¡Se parece al Palacio de Buckingham!

–Mi amor – dijo Candy con una enorme carcajada al ver el rostro de Terry perturbado – no te había dicho que desde que fuimos al cumpleaños de Su Majestad en el Castillo Windsor, Su Majestad la Reina María de Teck nos dio a todas las mujeres un hermoso tour por su casa de muñecas y ahora todas las princesas quieren su casa de muñecas.

–¿Bromeas verdad? – solo faltaba que deseara su hija la casa de muñecas de Su Majestad que era tan grande como una habitación.

–No y aquí está la prueba. – sonrió Candy.

–Hija no puedes pedir algo así, mucho menos en tiempos de crisis, la economía mundial está por los suelos ¿Y tú quieres un Palacio de 1 ½ X 2 metros? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta ese capricho tuyo?

–Pero me he portado muy bien y estudiado mucho.

–Hija si pides eso al Padre de la Navidad, él pobre se quedará sin dinero para llevarles a miles y a miles de niños juguetes. ¿Quieres que los demás niños se queden sin juguetes?

–Es qué no se lo estoy pidiendo al Padre de la Navidad, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti papito. A ese señor vestido de verde – dijo señalando al hombre disfrazado – le pediré un carruaje del SXIX. Esos antiguos transportes tirados por caballos.

–¿Antiguos? – Preguntó Candy seriamente – Hija, no hace mucho tiempo que nos trasportábamos en carruajes, no me hagas sentir tan vieja como si fuera del siglo pasado.

–En realidad eres del siglo pasado mamá, naciste en 1898 y papá en 1897.

–Gracias hija. – Candy hizo una mueca graciosa. – solo dos años más y hubiera sido del SXX

Ricky se había desaparecido por un momento y Terry se asusto al no verlo, camino por algunos pasillos y vio que su hijo miraba fascinado los aviones armables a escala.

–Ricky no te apartes de nosotros sin avisarnos. – le dijo Terry acercándose a él.

–Lo siento papá, solo estaba curioseando, ver el Palacio de muñecas me aburrió.

–¿Hay algo que te guste para navidad, cariño? – Lo tomo de su hombro cariñosamente.

–No, aun no encuentro algo que me llave la atención, – dijo tristemente, hasta que vio al otro lado del pasillo – ¡Mira, quizá este me agrade mucho! – Tomo un Avión Británico Sopwith Pup utilizado en la primera guerra mundial. – igual me gustaría tener el avión alemán para ponerlos a pelear el uno con el otro. – dijo tímidamente.

–¿Te gustan los aviones? – Sonrió Terry – Igualito que tu abuelo, – Ricky movió afirmativamente la cabeza – cariño, – se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo – sino repruebas ninguna materia al finalizar el curso, le diré a tu abuelo que te lleve a dar un paseo en un verdadero aeroplano de la Fuerza Aérea Británica, estoy seguro que te encantara volar.

–¡De verdad papá! – Exclamó emocionado Ricky.

–Siempre y cuando mejores esas notas y tú ortografía y tú sabes que siempre cumplo con mi palabra. – Le guiño el ojo y en ese momento llegó Candy y su hija; Maggie jalo a su padre para que viera otros juguetes, mientras que Candy veía el avión que su hijo tenía en sus manos.

–Cariño, pensaba que el que te gustaba era este – dijo Candy tomando una enorme caja del avión amable – no querías tu construirlo y pintarlo… mira hasta viene con pinturas y pinceles. ¡Está muy padre! Estoy segura que te quedara excelente.

–Mamá ¿Crees que mi papá quiera comprármelo? – Dejo el avión que tenía y tomo la caja que le daba su madre – no he sacado buenas calificaciones en el colegio últimamente y construirlo lleva tiempo y dedicación.

–Hablare con él, – acaricio su larga cabellera castaña – tú sabes perfectamente que a pesar de que no eres un buen estudiante, tu papá y yo te queremos mucho. Estás consciente de eso ¿Verdad? Así que deja esa tristeza mi amor, – le dio un beso tronador.

–Gracias mamá. Te quiero mucho.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LAS CHICAS QUE ME MANDAN UN REVIEW.**_

_**AMPARO DE GRANDCHESTER,**_

_**DIANA**_

_**LUCERO**_

_**ANNILINA**_

_**KATHYA GRANDCHESTER.**_

_**Gracias por seguir la historia y hacérmelo saber, pues eso es lo que me inspira a seguir adelante.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo les guste también, BESOS Y UN ABRAZO ENORME A TODAS MIS LECTORAS.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE QUE HACER VARIAS COSAS EN ESTAS SEMANAS PERO AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS, ESPERANDO QUE LES AGRADE. **_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME MANDARON UN COMENTARIO Y LOS JALONES DE OREJA POR TARDARME MUCHO Y POR SUS SUGERENCIAS, LAS TOMARE MUY ENCUENTA. JEJEJEJE. **_

_**SUS COMENTARIOS SUS MUY SIGNIFICATIVOS PARA MI, PUES ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA. PUES NO SOY UNA ESCRITORA PROFESIONAL SINO UNA PERSONA QUE LE ENCANTA TERRY. =D Y SUS COMENTARIOS SIEMPRE SON MUY VALIOSOS PARA SUBIR MI AUTOESTIMA. JEJEJEJE. GRACIAS POR LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS. MIL GRACIAS. **_

_**LE AGRADESCO PROFUNDAMENTE A **_

_**AMPARO GRANDCHESTER: **_

_**KIMBERLY BROWER**_

_**LUCERO**_

_**KA**__**THYA GRANDCHESTER**_

_**DIANA**_

_**YUT GRANDCHESTER **_

_**CYT. **_

_**CAPITULO 17.**_

_**Miércoles 11 de diciembre de 1929.**_

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Esmeralda había trabajado con el Duque de Grandchester y la Señora Eleonor Baker. A pesar que en un principio Esmeralda se sentía intimidada en ese apartamento de lujo, poco a poco se gano la confianza de Eleonor y se sentía ya más tranquila, además el carácter sencillo y agradable de su señora hizo que cuando el Duque no se encontrara en el apartamento Emma estuvieran con ellas conviviendo, pues la niña era realmente muy inteligente, simpática y con mucha carisma, hasta el Duque le había robado el corazón, pues permitía que tomara los libros de su biblioteca y podía permanecer en esa habitación siempre y cuando no maltratara nada y se portara bien.

–Ely, – dijo el Duque cariñosamente mientras los dos cenaban y él la tomaba de la mano sobre la mesa – el viernes tengo que partir, me iré por un mes, – Eleonor lo miro sorprendidamente – voy a Suiza, Italia, Austria con mi esposa la Duquesa de Grandchester, normalmente pasamos las fiestas decembrina en esos lugares. – Titubeó un poco mientras miraba su rostro y esos hermosos ojos azules – Puedes... pasar este tiempo con Terruce y con mis nietos…

–¡Richard! – Gritó Eleonor de alegría y abrazando al Duque efusivamente – Gracias Richard, ¡No sabes cuánto deseaba que lléguese ese día! ¡De poder verlos!

–Lo sé – dijo él sinceramente, la amaba profundamente y la quería con toda su alma, pues estas dos semanas desde que había llegado Eleonor, había sido tan gratificante llenando su vida de alegría y esperanza. – espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de navidad.

–Es el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo haberme hecho, gracias – dijo besándolo en los labios.

Al día siguiente viendo a Eleonor en su cama, no puedo evitar abrazarla con tanta ternura y amor, pues nuevamente se había enamorado de ella, de su belleza interior como físicamente, su manera de ser, agradable, sencilla, a pesar de todo lo escuchaba y conversaban animadamente.

No quiero dejarte Ely – le decía a la mujer dormida sobre su pecho y abrazándola – te amo, me hubiera gustado haber sido como Terruce que lucho por su amor, lucho por su felicidad, lo envidió porque a pesar de todo yo no puedo ni debo renunciar a lo que soy, ¡Maldita sea mi estampa de aristócrata! Ese es mi destino, un destino cruel y despiadado, pues te he lastimado profundamente, pero créeme que toda mi vida he vivido en un infierno. No quiero separarme de ti, hubiéramos sido tan felices… hubiéramos sido tan felices – un par de lágrimas derramaba por sus mejillas, pues su destino estaba ya marcado y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Se levanto se vistió y fue a la cocina donde Esmeralda ya tenía preparado el almuerzo.

–Buenos días Duque de Grandchester – hizo una inclinación de cabeza mientras le sonreía.

–Esmeralda, este es tu pago por la semana trabajada y este es un bono especial, – dijo entregando un sobre amarillo que contenía varios billetes y ella se asusto terriblemente pues pensaba que la estaba liquidando – a todos mis empleados en navidad les doy un bono especial como regalo de navidad.

–Pero yo tengo tan poco tiempo de trabajar con usted y esto es muchísimo dinero. – Miro con simpatía al Duque.

–No te preocupes, este bono no es nada comparado con mis doncellas del Palacio que han trabajado conmigo por años. – dijo sonriéndole. – Por cierto puedes llamar a Emma, que baje un momento por favor, deseo hablar con ella..

–Si claro, ahora mismo voy a hablarle. – salió la mucama y Eleonor estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina observando la escena.

–¿Por qué deseas hablar con Emma? Espero que no la regañes por estar todo el día en tu biblioteca. – le dio una mirada seria.

–Claro que no Ely, nunca podría regañar a una niña por agarrar libros.

–Buenos días Duque de Grandchester, – entro la pequeña niña aun con pijama y frotándose un ojo – mi mamá me dijo que querías verme.

–Así es, voy a irme por todo un mes de viaje, así que como esta es la última vez que te vea hasta el siguiente año, – se acerco a un mueble y abrió un cajón y extrajo un paquete – pues te he traído un regalo de navidad, espero que te guste. – le extendió una caja grande envuelta con papel navideño y un moño rojo.

La niña abrió enormemente los ojos al ver semejante regalo. – tómalo es tuyo – la pequeña con manos temblorosas tomo el regalo – ábrelo, que esperas, aun falta muchos días para navidad. ¿Oh vas a esperar hasta navidad para abrirlo? – la pequeña negó con la cabeza y miro a su madre para que le diera permiso de abrirlo, ella con una sonrisa que le dedico le daba permiso de abrirlo, cuando la pequeña abrió el regalo vio dos hermosas muñecas.

–¡Son bellísimas! – Dijo abrazando a sus muñecas – ¡Nunca me imagine tener unas muñecas como estas! – Exclamó Emma con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad – Muchas gracias Duque de Grandchester. – en un acto reflejo Emma abrazo con cariño al Duque.

–No tienes porque agradecérmelo, es una alegría que te haya gustado el regalo, – miro a la pequeña niña con una sonrisa – tengo tres nietas y a ellas les gusta mucho las muñecas, así que pensé que a ti también te gustaría tener tus muñecas.

–Duque de Grandchester no tengo palabras para agradecer este maravilloso gesto de su parte con mi hija. – Decía la madre emocionada y muy conmovida, pues se veía que esas muñecas eran muy finas y carísimas.

–Esmeralda, como le había dicho... soy una persona sumamente generosa y quizá cuando regrese de mi viaje pueda Emma entrar al colegio, es una niña muy inteligente. – le hizo un mimo a la pequeña en su mejilla.

–¡Al colegio! ¿De verdad? ¡Eso sería fantástico! – Exclamó Emma emocionada.

–Quizá entres al colegio donde estudian mis nietos que está muy cerca de aquí, sería un colegio privado, solo tienes que pasar el examen de admisión y una carta de recomendación de mi parte. – la pequeña abría aun más sus ojos de sorpresa. – y con tan buenas referencias de un aristócrata de alta jerarquía no tendrás problemas ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Ocho años señor, pero el 9 de junio cumplo los nueve años. – Comentó entusiasmada y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Ocho años? Igual que mi nieto Ricky, pero él cumple sus nueve años el 19 de abril, quizá puedan estar en el mismo grupo, ya que es un colegio mixto pues sus padres no desean que sus hijos estudien en Internados únicamente para varones o señoritas como la mayoría de los niños aristócratas.

El Duque no se acordaba que Emma había conocido a Ricky y que gracias a que ella estaba buscando a Ricky fue cuando el Duque la encontró y así le ofreció trabajo a su madre, Emma inteligentemente no le recordó que se conocían, pues su madre le decía siempre de las diferentes clases sociales y que ese niño era un Noble y que ella era simplemente la hija de una cocinera o sirvienta. Así que no hizo comentario alguno referente a Ricky pues quería verlo y jugar con él, convertirse en su amiga y si veía el entusiasmo de ella con Ricky posiblemente el Duque no permitiría su amistad con su nieto.

–Estudiaré mucho todo este mes para pasar el examen de admisión para entrar al colegio.

–¿Vas a regalarle la casa de muñecas a Maggie? – Preguntó Candy cuando habían terminado de cenar y se dirigían a su alcoba ya para descansar, pues Terry habían tenido un día frenético en el Parlamento, pues las vacaciones de invierno estaba al finalizar la semana y tenían que dejar todos los pendientes arreglados antes de salir de vacaciones.

–¡Estás tú loca! Claro que no pienso comprarle semejante cosa. – Terry comenzaba a desvestirse, quitándose primero el saco, la corbata, el cinturón, los zapatos, los calcetines, el pantalón y finalmente la camisa quedándose únicamente con un bóxer y una camiseta blanca de fina tela. – Hable ya con Maggie y le dije que pidiera otra cosa, por qué eso estaba completamente descartado. Aunque la siguiente opción tampoco fue de mi agrado. – Candy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras que ella también se desvestía lentamente.

–¿Qué fue lo que te pidió ahora? – Terry se arrojo a la cama y resoplo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

–Un perro. – dijo con fastidio y haciendo una mueca graciosa – un perro de carne y hueso y no solamente eso, que pueda estar adentro de la casa y en su habitación, si es posible dormir con el perro en su cama.

–¿Un perro? ¡Qué hermoso, hace tanto tiempo que no tengo una mascota! Deberíamos regalarle mejor un cuatí. – Dijo Candy mostrando su hermosa sonrisa como la de una niña traviesa que desea su juguete también.

–¿Un cuatí? ¡Como Clin! – Terry abrió sus ojos de sorpresa – Pecosa, aun recuerdo la historia que me contaste cuando murió Clin de viejo. – Candy se acostó cerca de él y lo abrazo por la cintura. – una mascota es parte de tu familia y te duele mucho cuando se van.

–Si lo recuerdo, me dolió mucho igual que tú con Teodora.

–No hablemos de cosas tristes como de Teodora o de Clin, – le acaricio el rostro – por cierto ¿Tienes ya la lista de juguetes? Mañana pasaré a la juguetería a dejar el pedido.

–¡Si! Aquí la tengo – Se levanto de la cama rápidamente y fue a su cómoda sacando varias hojas de papel y acostándose nuevamente junto a su esposo – esta lista es para los niños del hospital infantil y orfanatos. Esta lista es para los regalos de mis sobrinos y esta otra – dijo entregando otro papel – es la de nuestros hijos.

–¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó observando la lista de sus hijos – Dos aviones armables a escala, ¡No y no!

–¿Por qué no? Estabas de acuerdo en comprarle los aviones a Ricky.

–Si, pero estos no – Candy se alejo de él un poco para mirarlo a los ojos seriamente – Candy no me mires así como si fuera un mostro, en enero entrarán otra vez al colegio y el nivel académico de Ricky no es muy bueno que digamos, han perdido más de dos meses de clases y esos aviones necesitan de tiempo y dedicación para armarlos y pintarlos. ¿Cuando crees que van a tener tiempo de estudiar Ricky?

–Terry mi amor, te prometo que Ricky estudiará y sacará buenas notas, me comprometo a estar más pendiente de sus tareas y trabajos.

–Pecosa no insistas no pienso premiarlo, hasta que mejoré su nivel académico tendrá los aviones armables.

–Terry ya castigaste severamente a Ricky por sus malas notas y todos los días cuando llegas del trabajo le revisas la tarea que le dejo el profesor particular, ha mejorado muchísimo. – Candy le dio una mirada tan tierna imposible de resistirse a las demandas de su amada esposa.

Lo pensaré.

_**FLASH BACK  
><strong>__**Principios de mayo de 1917.**_

Cada viernes Candy salía de trabajar del hospital e iba al Apartado Postal donde recibía las cartas de Terry. Pero en esa ocasión no había una carta sino un paquete pequeño con un moño rosa y una tarjeta de Feliz Cumpleaños. Pues ella cumplía 19 años. Así que decidió ir al parque para leer la tarjeta y mirar el presente que le había enviado Terry.

_Feliz cumpleaños mi querida pecosa._

No sabes cómo me gustaría estar en este momento contigo para darte tu abrazo personalmente. Has sido una gran compañera, amiga y confidente. Sabes esos chocolates realmente hicieron efecto en mi. Pues me han endulzado mi corazón y mi alma.

He estado ahorrando ya que tengo muchas deudas con el Duque, pero no pude resistirme al ver tan maravilloso objeto mientras paseaba por una tienda. Deseo de todo corazón que te guste este presente y que pases tu cumpleaños muy feliz y dichosa a lado de tus seres amados.

Con cariño.  
>Tu rebelde amigo.<p>

¡¿Ohhhh por dios, me pregunto qué será? ! – Se dijo emocionada abriendo su regalo cuando vio una hermosa pulsera de Tiffany – ¡Terry esto es realmente hermoso! – Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba su presente y se lo colocaba en la muñeca de su mano.

Al día siguiente se celebraba su cumpleaños en la mansión de Chicago Annie y Archie habían llegado muy temprano para ponerse al día, pues desde navidad no se habían visto pues Archie estudiaba en la Universidad de Harvard y Paty estaba ahora muy ocupada con su nuevo empleo de maestra, Paty había llegado a la fiesta con un nuevo amigo del trabajo, un profesor bastante apuesto y aunque se presentaban como simplemente amigos, las miradas de los dos se veía que era de un chispa de felicidad y de amor. Candy estaba muy feliz de ver que su amiga rehacía su vida a lado de otra persona.

Por otra parte toda la alta sociedad de Chicago se encontraba ahí presente. La habían presentado el año pasado ante la sociedad y nadie podía no evitar el no ir a tan célebre invitación de la hija heredera del imperio del Clan Andley. Los periodistas de los más importantes diarios de América como del extranjero se encontraban presentes cubriendo tan maravilloso y espectacular evento.

Albert en esa ocasión estaba arreglando varios asuntos en Chicago así que por algunos meses no viajaría como estaba ya acostumbrado a esos terribles viajes de negocios y Candy aprovechando ese día tan especial para ella no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a su querido hermano Bert que era la forma cariñosa de que su hermana Rosemary le decía y que ella también lo había adoptado así de llamarle Bert. En la fiesta todas las fotografías que le tomaban salía ella tomada del brazo de su encantador hermano Albert. Podría pensarse que entre ellos no había una amistad de hermanos si no de algo más íntimo.

_**Nueva York. Domingo.**_

Terry y el Duque de Grandchester se encontraban en el comedor de su Suite desayunando tranquilamente mientras el Duque hojeaba el periódico hasta que encontró un artículo bastante intenso referente al cumpleaños de la heredera del Clan Andley. El Duque observaba las fotografías de una radiante y feliz Candy a lado del joven Multimillonario William Albert Andley y aunque la prensa decían la felicidad de los hermanos del Clan Andley. El Duque sabía que su relación no era precisamente de hermanos, pues Candy le había confesado su amor por él y que por eso no podía quedarse ella en Nueva York para ayudar a Terry.

–¿Sucede algo Duque? Repentinamente cambio su semblante – El Duque miro a su hijo y vio que desde hace tiempo había cambiado su actitud, pues ya no estaba enojado o deprimido por la situación de Candy, pensaba que ya había superado la perdida de ella y quiso saber si su corazón estaba sanando o la herida aun estaba abierta.

–Bueno en realidad hay un artículo bastante intenso referente a Candy, pues ayer cumplió 19 años y fue un evento majestuoso. – el padre observo la reacción de Terry y en este no hubo dolor alguno en sus facciones cuando mencionó el nombre de su ex novia.

–¿Hay un artículo del cumpleaños de Candy en el periódico? Déjame ver que dice el artículo. – su padre le entrego el periódico y Terry miraba fascinado el artículo y las fotografías de ella. – Ya es toda una señorita, ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la misma niña del colegio San Pablo con coletas que se subía a la copa de los árboles o descansando en el césped de la segunda colina de Ponny.

–¿Te enamoraste profundamente de ella verdad? – Terry no pensaba contestar a esa pregunta pues era muy íntima, pero algo de él le gritaba que tenía que dejar salir esos sentimientos, además el Duque hacia grandes esfuerzos para ganar un poco de su cariño y él en cierta forma también deseaba tener más confianza con él. Así que esta vez decidió abrirse con su padre.

–Si, me enamore profundamente de ella por su manera de ser.

–Es increíble que una chica se haya metido en el corazón de un rebelde, ¿Me gustaría qué me platicaras cómo se conocieron?

–¿Realmente te interesa saber? – Miro a su padre escépticamente. – Bueno te platicaré como fue mi relación con Candy si tú me platicas como fue tú relación con mi madre. – el Duque se sorprendió y Terry supo que le había dado un golpe bajo. – ¿Tú quieres saber de mi relación con Candy pero tú no puedes hablarme de ella? – Tomo un pan francés y le unto mermelada de frambuesa.

–En realidad no sé qué deseas saber, creo que ya sabes la historia. – dijo mientras disimuladamente se servía más fruta, como queriendo no hablar del tema.

–Vagamente, se que se enamoraron cuando eras un joven piloto, nací yo, estuvieron juntos por 4 años y después decidiste abandonarla para casarte con la Duquesa. Es todo lo que sé. – bajo la mirada al plato.

–Tienes razón – tomo el cubierto y se llevo un pedazo de fruta y después dio un sorbo grande a su jugo de naranja. – hoy es domingo y no tenemos que ir a trabajar y tú tienes que llegar al teatro a las seis de la tarde, si deseas podemos quedarnos a platicar del pasado. Te contestaré todo lo que deseas saber referente a Eleonor.

–¿De verdad? ¿No me mientes?

–No, creo que es tu derecho de conocer la verdad, pero tú primero porque quizá cuando termine mi relato no desees platicar conmigo.

–No importa sé que siempre fuiste un hombre vil y miserable. No necesitas decírmelo para saber cómo fuiste y como actuaste, pues yo lo viví en carne propia. – El Duque bajo la mirada y supo Terry que lo había lastimado profundamente y por extraño que pareciera le dolió el haber lastimado sus sentimientos. Seguramente no había sido nada sencillo haber hecho lo que hizo. Así que decidió cambiar el ambiente.

–Conocí a Candy cuando regresaba de América cuando fui a visitar a mi madre. – le dio un mordisco a su pan francés –Estaba completamente dolido, pues ella en ese tiempo me había rechazado diciéndome que era hijo de los Duques de Grandchester, que no podía volver a su casa, literalmente me está echando de su casa, y que nunca dijera que ella era mi madre pues nadie sabía su secreto, la abofetee y salí corriendo de ese lugar, ella salió y desde la puerta me gritaba que era un Grandchester y que no le dijera nada a nadie… a nadie.

El Duque simplemente lo escucho sin hacer comentario alguno.

–Hable por primera vez con Candy cuando sonaron las campanadas para anunciar el nuevo año de 1913 y fue extraño porque creí que mi destino iba a cambiar radicalmente y no sabía el por qué. La había visto antes en el barco... nunca se lo he dicho, pues Candy es una persona difícil de no hacerse notar en un barco tan grande como el Mauritania, – sonrió melancólicamente – había salvado una gaviota, estaba sentado en el comedor cuando la vi por primera vez entrado corriendo a lado de un cuatí y en sus brazos una gaviota herida pidiendo un médico, el médico déspota se enojo cuando vio que el herido no era un ser humano sino una ave. Supe desde un principio que tenía un gran corazón enorme, pues también se opuso rotundamente con el Sr. Stamford uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, pues el Capitán del barco habían recibido un S.O.S. para salvar unos náufragos y todos estaban en contra, el Sr. Stamford iba a enviar un telegrama para que despidieran al capitán pero… fue la carisma y la simpatía de esa mujer que hizo que no lo despidieran.

El Duque al escuchar aquello le recordó aquella Candy que había abogado por Terry para que lo dejará en libertad y que no lo regresara a Inglaterra y que siguiera su destino allá en América, se dio cuenta que Candy era noble de naturaleza pues él había experimentado la misma cosa. Se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error el no haber ayudado a su hijo cuando este le había pedido que ayudará a Candy. Quizá su destino hubiera sido diferente y Candy no estuviera enamorada del Sr. William Andley y Terry casada con la mujer que amaba, pero para que arrepentirse del pasado que ya no pueden ser cambiado.

–Terry quiero confesarte algo que creo que tú no sabes... – Terry lo vio extrañado y le dio una mirada para que él continuara. – Cuando conocí por primera vez a Candy fue...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y segundos después entro Emilia corriendo al comedor.

–¡Duque de Grandchester le llama su esposa! Está muy alterada desea hablar con usted.

–Ahora mismo voy a contestar – se levanto de la silla y corrió donde el teléfono estaba. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? ¿No puede ser? ¿Cómo esta ella? Si, no te preocupes… inmediatamente voy para allá. Tranquila todo estará bien. – Colgó el teléfono.

–¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Terry preocupado pues conforme la conversación avanzaba el semblante de su padre había cambiado de preocupación a la angustia al grado de ponerse blanco como un papel.

–Tu hermana, Lady Caroline, tuvo un accidente y ahora está en el hospital, debo de salir a Toronto – se escuchaba angustiado, como si estuviera ido en alguna otra parte. – Emilia prepara dos cambios de ropa ¡Voy a salir rápido! – mientras el Duque tomaba nuevamente el teléfono – Alfred prepara el carro nos vamos inmediatamente a Toronto. – colgó el teléfono.

–¿Cómo está ella?

–No lo sé, acaba de entrar al quirófano, la están operando. – se llevo las manos al rostro en forma de frustración. – Por favor no mi hija no, no me quites a otro de mis hijos. – era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pedirle a dios, le pedía por la salvación de su hija.

–¡Te acompaño! Déjame acompañarte.

–No, mañana tenemos la junta para los fondos destinados a las tropas, quiero que te encargues tú de eso.

–¿Yo? – Pregunte sorprendido – Pero yo... no estoy capacitado...

–Yo sé que lo harás muy bien, – me tomo de los hombros – necesito de tu ayuda por favor. Es muy importante el contrato.

–Está bien, me haré a cargo de los negocios mientras tú estás en Toronto. Llámame para saber cómo está la salud de Lady Caroline.

–Gracias, te llamaré todos los días. – Emilia trajo una pequeña maleta con algunas mudas y salió rápidamente de la suite.

Sentí lastima por el Duque pues su única hija estaba entre la vida y la muerte y ya había perdido el Duque a un hijo, el más pequeño cuando los habían secuestrado en la guerra, nunca sabré cual será el dolor de perder a un hijo... y ahora Lady Caroline estaba internada.

Al siguiente día tenía la junta con los socios para financiar el ganado que se llevaba desde América a hasta Francia donde las tropas inglesas estaban peleando. Creo que fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de la importancia del trabajo que realizaba mi padre como aristócrata para ayudar a los jóvenes británicos que peleaban por su patria.

Había pasado todo un mes en donde Terry estaba ahora a cargo con su jefe superior, había aprendido muchas cosas del negocio y por otra parte Susana estaba más que entusiasmada pues en esa semana finalmente ya estaba lista su prótesis y comenzaba ya usarla, sin embargo al principio le resulto bastante doloroso y se fastidiaba rápidamente al no poder manejar la prótesis como una persona normal que camina, pensaba que nunca podría acostumbrarse a ella pues le resultaba sumamente agotador a pesar que hacía todos sus ejercicios y Terry de vez en cuando la llevaba a sus terapias y a sus ejercicios pues por lo más que se esforzaba le resultaba extenuante.

Referente a la salud de su hermana Lady Caroline, poco a poco se estaba recuperando, había tenido un accidente automovilístico con varios amigos del colegio donde ella estudiaba, afortunadamente los golpes recibidos no habían afectado órganos vitales, sino varias fracturas que con el paso de algunos meses podría está en perfectas condiciones.

_**Sábado principios de Junio de 1917.  
><strong>_  
>–No sé por qué últimamente me encuentro muy cansada, – le decía Susana a Terry mientras caminaban por el Central Park.<p>

–Ven vamos a sentarnos en esa banca. – ambos se sentaron en la banca y Susana frustrada aventó lejos su bastón y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de ira y coraje. – Susana supongo que debe de ser normal tu agotamiento, trabajas en el teatro como narradora, aparte está viendo lo de la producción de tu nueva obra, entre los nervios y el stress de que todo salga a la perfección, aparte estas escribiendo otra novela, y los ejercicios.

–Quizás tengas razón, pero es tan frustrante sentirme agotada todo el tiempo.

–Sabes deberías de dejar la prótesis, estabas muy bien con las muletas, con ellas no te cansabas tanto y hacías tu vida casi normal.

–Tienes razón ya no aguanto la prótesis, quiero quitármela. – agarro las correa para desabrocharla, pero Terry la detuvo.

–Mi casa está muy cerca de aquí, mejor vallamos hacía allá para que te quites la prótesis y estés más a gusto.

–Me agrada esa idea y me encantaría que Emilia me preparará esas ricas galletas de frambuesa que le salen deliciosas.

–Ehhh esas son mis galletas favoritas y Emilia solo me las prepara para mi solito.

–Ni modo ahora son también mis favoritas.

–Deseas quedarte en la Suite hasta que llegue la hora de irnos al teatro – Preguntó Terry sacando las lleves de la Suite Royal donde vivía Terry.

–Claro, es lo que te iba a sugerir, ya que estoy sumamente cansada para salir a pasear, mejor nos quedamos en tu casa comiendo galletas y platicando acerca de tu trabajo en la oficina.

–¡No por dios no! – hizo Terry una mueca graciosa que Susana le dio risa – No quiero pensar en la oficina y los problemas que hay. Hoy es sábado mi día de descanso.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá de la lujosa sala y Terry amablemente se ofreció a quitarle la prótesis mientras Emilia se acercaba a ellos y les ofrecía algo de beber.

–Emilia – dijo Terry con una hermosa sonrisa – tienes de esas ricas galletas de frambuesa que tanto me gusta.

–Me temo que no joven Grandchester, podría prepararle las galletas pero no tengo algunos ingredientes. Pero si gusta... podría conseguir los ingredientes en el supermercado.

–No es una molestia, Josefina hoy esta indispuesta.

–Tú sabes que me gusta consentirte.

–Gracias Emilia, eres la mejor. – un minuto después se dirigía a la sala donde estaba Susana. – no hay galletas de frambuesa pero Emilia me dijo que iba a prepararlas, pero se tardará un poco ya que fue a conseguir algunos ingredientes.

–Me habías dicho Josefina se encontraba indispuesta, Emilia salió – Susana se sonrojo terriblemente – y tu papá tampoco se encuentra así… que estamos los dos solos.

Terry se sorprendió a lo que Susana quería llegar con esa plática, pero afortunadamente en ese momento había sonado el teléfono.

–Voy a contestar, en un momento regreso. – tomo el teléfono era de la oficina que necesitaban su aprobación para firmar el contrato del ganado que se iba a trasladar, solo necesitaban de su firma. – si no te preocupes, voy inmediatamente. – colgó el teléfono.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Me llamo mi jefe, necesita que firme unos papeles, no tardo, regreso en media hora está muy cerca la oficina de aquí. – Susana se sintió triste pues deseaba haberse quedado a solas con él.

Te espero mientras Emilia prepara las galletas.

Si, ella no tardará solo fue al supermercado, en cualquier momento regresará, – Tomo las llaves de su carro y se coloco un saco que estaba colgado en un perchero y salió.

Susana se sentía a disgusto, hasta que se le ocurrió algo que desde hace muchísimo tiempo le hubiera gustado hacer, pero que nunca se había atrevido o más bien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estar curioseando en la alcoba de Terry. Así que tomo sus muletas y abrió la puerta de él, se sorprendió al ver su habitación era grande y lujosa, todo muy bien ordenado, abrió el armario y todo un guardarropa lleno de las más finas telas, entonces fue al baño y observo que había varias lociones pero una de ellas le había recordado cuando habían ido de compras navideñas y deseaba ella regalarle la loción que ahora tenía en la mano.

Cuando de repente escucho el timbre de la puerta y salió a paso veloz pues seguramente era Emilia quien llegaba y se le había olvidado las llaves, así que abrió la puerta.

–Buenos días señorita, soy el señor de la oficina postal. ¿Estará el joven Terruce Grandchester? Vengo a entregarle su correspondencia ya que en la oficina postal de Chicago tuvieron problemas y se habían extraviado algunas de sus cartas y hoy en la mañana llegaron a Nueva York.

–No señor, Terruce no se encuentra en este momento, pero yo puedo recibir su correspondencia.

–Ohhh perfecto, firme aquí de recibido por favor, – la mujer firmo y el señor entrego 7 cartas de todo el mes de Mayo el cual no había tenido correspondencia y aparte otras cartas para el Duque de Grandchester. – Gracias.

De Chicago y para Terry – la simple mención de Chicago hizo que Susana sudara en frío. Aunque en los sobres solo decía un número de Apartado Postal, el señor había dicho Chicago. Remitente Tarzan Pecosa.

–¡Ohhh por dios! – Susana sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento – ¡Son Cartas de Candy!

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
>Jueves, 12 de diciembre de 1929.<strong>_

Terry y sus dos pequeños hijos se encontraban camino al Apartamento del Duque ya en la tarde cuando había salido de trabajar del Parlamento. Había pedido a su chofer que pasaran por sus hijos a su casa pues deseaba que su madre ya viera a sus nietos, pues ella no podía esperar más tiempo sin verlos.

–Esmeralda hoy viene Terry con sus dos hijos, le he pedido que viniera a cenar aquí con ellos. – Le tomo de las manos emocionadamente – ¿Podrías arreglar la mesa para cuatro?

–Claro señora, no se preocupe, todo estará arreglado y la cena será toda una delicia.

Ya en la tarde mientras que Esmeralda preparaba todo para la cena casi de última hora, Emma entraba al comedor viendo la mesa bellamente adornada para cuatro personas.

–Mamá ¿Quién va a venir a cenar? Si el Duque ayer se despidió de nosotros.

–Hija hoy no podrás estar aquí en el apartamento, el Hijo del Duque de Grandchester va a venir con sus hijos y no puedes estar aquí cuando ellos estén. Así que ve a jugar en el cuarto de servicio.

–¡¿Va a venir Ricky mamá? ! ¡Quiero verlo mamá!

–Hija ya te he dicho que no puedes tener amistad con ellos, ¿Entendiste? No quiero que te lastimen, sabes bien que tú eres hija de una sirvienta y ellos no se juntan con niños que no sean de su mismo círculo social.

–Ricky es diferente mamá.

–¡Emma ve inmediatamente al cuarto de servicio ahora! Ya van a llegar los invitados y no puedes estar aquí jugando. – Emma apretó los puños fuertemente y miraba seriamente a su madre. – Sal ahora Emma. – la pequeña dio un giro y salió por la puerta de servicio.

–Hijos quiero que conozcan a una mujer que es una gran amiga mía, es una gran actriz y una excepcional mujer, ella fue un gran pilar en mi formación como actor y una gran inspiración para mí cuando viví por algunos años en América. – les decía Terry a sus dos hijos cuando llegaron al apartamento de su padre. – su nombre es la famosa Actriz de Broadway Eleonor Baker.

–Papi ¿Por qué está hospedada en el Apartamento de mi abuelo? – Preguntó Maggie cuando se estacionaron frente al edificio.

–Porque ella es una gran amiga de la Familia y tu abuelo la estima muchísimo, quiero que la traten con cariño y respeto. – le decía mientras subían por el elevador Terry les daba indicaciones y tocaron a la puerta.

Esmeralda le abrió la puerta y se había sorprendido del semejante parecido de la niña con Eleonor y el niño con el padre.

–Hola Terruce – había dicho Eleonor un poco nerviosa mientras le ofrecía la mano para saludarlo.

–Hola Eleonor – sin evitarlo el hombre abrazo afectuosamente a la mujer – mira te presento a mis hijos, – se volteo para verlos – él es Ricky mi hijo mayor.

–Buenas noches señora Eleonor – hizo una reverencia y la mujer respondió el saludo tristemente pues deseaba abrazarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacer semejante cosa y Ricky se quedo mirando a la mujer curiosamente – yo a usted la conozco, – dijo Ricky con una gran sonrisa – Recuerdo cuando era más pequeño como de la edad de mi hermana usted me abrazaba cariñosamente.

La mirada de Eleonor como la de Terry fue de gran sorpresa y eso Esmeralda lo percibió claramente, sin embargo ambos adultos controlaron sus emociones frente a los niños.

–Ella es mi hija Margaret – hablo Terry interrumpiendo así el incomodo silencio que se había apoderado de ellos. – ella es mi princesa y le decimos Maggie de cariño.

Ella dio dos pasos adelante e hizo una reverencia – Buenas noches señora Eleonor.

–Buenas noches pequeña, ¿Puedo llamarte yo también Maggie? Y a ti – volteo a ver a su nieto con amabilidad – Ricky. – Ambos niños dieron su aprobación moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. – Me gustaría mucho que me llamarán simplemente Eleonor o Ely, quitando eso de señora, se escucha muy formal, - hizo un gesto gracioso - me gustaría ser su amiga. Ricky como Maggie sonrieron pues esa señora era realmente agradable.

Todos se fueron al comedor y cenaron muy rico, entre una plática amena y divertida contando anécdotas, se escuchaban risas y una que otra carcajada, los niños se sentía muy a gusto platicando con esa señora que la sentía como si fueran de la familia.

Después de dos horas de estar platicando los niños se fueron a jugar a otra habitación dejando a los adultos que platicaran en privado.

Emma no podía resistirse más pues deseaba platicar con el niño que le había robado el corazón desde que lo había visto sirviendo agua en aquella comida que ofrecían para los que habían perdido su trabajo. Así que se armo de valor y decidió ir hasta él pues se encontraba solo jugando con unos caballos de madera en el piso.

–¡Hola Ricky! ¿Me recuerdas? – se acerco a él con una gran sonrisa en los labios y se sorprendió aun más cuando vio que aun en su muñeca estaba amarrada la pulsera que le había regalado con su nombre.

–¡Hola! – Se sorprendió Ricky pues pensaba que estaba solo y en cierta forma lo había asustado – si te recuerdo, pero no me acuerdo en donde te he visto. – dijo Ricky levantándose del piso y mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

–Soy Emma, la niña que te regalo la pulsera que traes puesta en tu muñeca. – Ricky miro su pulsera y se acordó inmediatamente de donde la había visto.

–Hola Emma ya me acorde de ti, pero que sorpresa que este tú aquí en el Apartamento de mi abue... – se calló abruptamente tapándose la boca.

–De tu abuelo el Duque de Grandchester, – lo miraba con fingida seriedad y sus manos en la cintura – no me habías dicho que tu mamá era cocinera del hospital infantil – Ricky se tapo el rostro de la vergüenza pues lo había pillado – jajajajaja – comenzó a carcajearse.

–Lo siento no fue mi intención el mentirte, no quería que te fueras si te decía que soy noble. – La niña lo miro sorprendida – mira aun tengo tu pulsera que me regalaste. – le mostro su muñeca

¡Ohhh por dios! Ese niño no le importaba su clase social y había mentido para que siguieran siendo amigos.

–Estoy tan feliz que aun sigas conservando la pulsera. – lo abrazo efusivamente.

–¿Cómo es que estás aquí en este apartamento? – Preguntó Ricky anonadado.

–Pues tu abuelo empleo a mi madre al poco tiempo de vernos para que atendiera a la señora Eleonor Baker.

–¿Qué? Pero ayer llego Eleonor de América. Mi papá me lo acaba de decir.

–Que raro, mi mamá comenzó a trabajar en noviembre.

–No sé con qué finalidad mi papá me habrá mentido.

–Ricky ya que tus padres conocen muy bien a la Señora Eleonor será posible que puedas salir a jugar conmigo arriba, – dijo Emma con una sonrisa picara.

–No lo sé Emma, mi papá me ha castigado y no sé si pueda salir a jugar contigo.

–Tu papá se ve que es una persona muy agradable y muy cariñosa.

–Mi papá es muy cariñoso conmigo y me consiente mucho, pero también es muy estricto.

–A mi me gustaría tener a mi padre, lo extraño mucho y mi mamá trabaja todo el día aquí.

–¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Maggie entrando a la habitación. – ¿Eres hija de Eleonor? – Dijo sonriente, igual podía jugar con ella también.

–Hola, – le estrecho la mano cariñosamente – Soy Emma amiga de Ricky – tomo la mano de Ricky y le mostró su pulsera con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Qué? – Cambio rápidamente su actitud – ¿Tú fuiste quien le regalo la pulsera a mi hermano? ¿Eres tú la hija de la sirvienta? – Emma se sintió muy triste de la forma tan despectiva en que se había dirigido y más por el tono de voz que había empleado. – ¡Qué horror! No se supone que deberías de estar en el cuarto de servicio el lugar donde te corresponde.

–¡Ya basta Maggie! Déjala en paz, no te metas con ella. – Gritó Ricky furioso al ver como su hermana menor había ofendido a Emma.

–No sabía que tuvieras tan mal gusto para ser amigo de la hija de una sirvienta.

–Yo me voy de aquí – dijo Emma aguantándose las lágrimas y yendo hasta una pequeña mesa donde había dejado a sus dos muñecas. – ya me voy. – Ricky iba a hablarle pero en eso grito Maggie.

–¡¿De dónde te has robado esas dos muñecas? !

–¡Yo no me he robado nada! Estas muñecas me las regalo el Duque de Grandchester.

¡¿Mi abuelito? ! ¡Eso es imposible! Dudo mucho que esas muñecas te las haya regalado él. Además esas muñecas no son de tu estilo, las muñecas de tu clase son las muñecas de trapo. – le arrebato sus muñecas de la mano.

–Te veo un poco tenso cariño, – Le había dicho Eleonor sentados en la sala mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros y Terry se dejaba consentir por su madre.

–Estoy algo presionado en el trabajo, desde la caída de los mercados, he tenido muchísimo trabajo y mañana creo que no llegaré a casa hasta el amanecer, tenemos que dejar todo arreglado.

–Dame mis muñecas – dijo Emma llorando – son mis muñecas, Ricky dile que me de mis muñecas.

Se acerco Esmeralda con una bandeja de plata con los señores – ¿Más té?

–Si por favor – dijo Eleonor acercando su tasa para que se la llenara, cuando escucharon unos gritos en una de las habitaciones – Creo que Maggie está llorando.

Terry se levanto deprisa del sillón – ¡No puede ser! Ahora me va a escuchar Ricky. No puede estar un minuto sin pelearse con su hermana. – Eleonor se levanto también y atrás de ella Esmeralda pues estaba casi segura que había sido su hija quien lloraba.

–Dale las muñecas a Emma, Maggie. – dijo Ricky tratando de quitárselas.

–Maggie dame mis muñecas por favor. – Emma estaba asustada pues ella no debería de haber estado ahí como su madre le había dicho y no podía hacerle nada a la nieta del Duque de Grandchester, pues seguramente él ya no quisiera apoyarla a entrar al colegio si le hacía algo.

–¡Maggie! Como te atreves a llamarme así igualada. Soy Lady Margaret y él es Lord Richard.

–¡¿Qué sucede aquí? ! – Preguntó Terry seriamente entrando a la habitación seguidas de Eleonor y la Mucama.

–¿Emma qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Esmeralda a ver que su hija lloraba, Emma corrió para abrazar a su madre – Te dije claramente que no bajaras. Lo lamento mucho Lord Grandchester, no volverá a pasar. – Dijo la mucama apenada mientras abrazaba a su hija y le acariciaba el cabello.

–Hola pequeña – Terry se acerco y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña – ¿Puedo saber que estabas haciendo aquí?

–Yo vine a recoger mis muñecas que había dejado olvidadas en esta habitación y ella me las arrebato. – dijo señalándola con su dedo.

–Emma no se señala a la gente, es de mala educación. – Esmeralda deseaba que la tierra se la comiera junto con su hija. Como se atrevía a acusar a la hija del Marqués de Grandchester delante de él.

–¡Pues Maggie me quito mis muñecas! Y no me las quiere devolver.

–¡Maggie! – Exclamó la hija de Terry furiosa – No soy tu amiga para que me llames así.

–¡Margaret! – Gritó Terry levantándose y yendo con su hija – Dame esas muñecas que no son tuyas. ¿O si?

–No papá, mis muñecas tienen vestidos más bonitos.

–Dame esas muñecas, – la mirada de su padre intimido a Maggie pues se veía que estaba enojado y ella temerosamente le entrego las muñecas y Terry se acerco a Emma – ¿Estas muñecas son tuyas? – la pequeña movió la cabeza afirmativamente aun con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¿Quién te regalo estas muñecas? ¿Tú mamá?

–No, me las regalo ayer el Duque de Grandchester de regalo de navidad.

–¡Mi padre! Estoy sorprendido. Si él te las regalo es porque debes de ser una niña muy especial, él solamente es muy generoso con las niñas muy bien portadas. – la pequeña sonrió mientras Terry limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro afectuosamente y de reojo vio la reacción furiosa de su hija y de manera de castigarla decidió darle en donde más le dolía, pues su soberbia era algo que no toleraba más. – dime pequeña ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer ya que mi hija te hizo pasar por un desagradable momento?

Esmeralda abrió grande los ojos de sorpresa, pues pensó que le iba a llamar la atención por estar su hija jugando en el apartamento del Duque – Me gustaría salir a jugar con Ricky. – ahora quien abría los ojos de sorpresa fue Terry quien la miraba extrañada.

–Hija no te dirijas así...

–¿Ricky? – Interrumpió Eleonor esta vez – Emma ¿Conoces a Ricky?

–Yo, yo... – miraba a su madre pues ella le estaba dando una mirada de desaprobación y se veía que estaba furiosa con ella.

Terry – Dijo Eleonor para ayudar a la pequeña – Tu padre le permite que este aquí jugando y le da permiso de estar en la biblioteca. – Terry miro extrañado a su madre.

–Si la conozco, es mi amiga quien me regalo la pulsera papá. – Dijo Ricky mostrando su pulsera a su padre. ¿No la recuerdas papá?

–Ya veo, – dijo mirando a Emma – con razón se me hacías conocida pero no te ubicaba donde te había visto.

–¿Puedo salir a jugar con Ricky? – Dijo Emma con una enorme sonrisa y abrazando a sus muñecas fuertemente.

–En otra ocasión será, ya es muy tarde y debemos de partir ya. – Terry miro a su hija severamente indicándole que cuando llegarían a casa hablaría con ella seriamente y Maggie entendió perfectamente el mensaje de su padre. – Hijos despídanse ya porque ya nos vamos.

–Adiós Eleonor – dijo Ricky haciendo una reverencia y Eleonor se despidió de él.

–A dios Ricky, – Emma le tomo de la mano seguido de un gran abrazo. – en otra ocasión jugaremos. O.K.

–Claro, me agradaría jugar contigo.

Maggie se despidió de Eleonor con una reverencia y salió de la habitación de prisa, pues tenía los ojos cristalinos y las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de eso.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO LES MANDO UN BESO ENORME Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE.  
><strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino son de Misuky y me tome el atrevimiento de tomar la carta que escribió Misuky en su último libro de Story Final publicado en el 2010. La carta que le escribe Susana a Candy. **_

_**Deseando que este capítulo les guste, sino también me lo hacen saber. =D Mil gracias. **_

_**CAPITULO 18**_

_**12 de diciembre de 1929.**_

–¡Margaret sube inmediatamente a tu habitación! – Dijo un Terry muy molesto cuando llegaron a la casa.

–Papá yo... lo siento – Estaba Maggie realmente arrepentida.

–Dije que subieras a tu habitación – le señalo las escaleras seriamente – ¡Ahora jovencita!

–Hola mamá – Ricky saludo a su madre un poco temeroso al ver que su padre aun estaba muy enojado, así que también decidió subir a su habitación pues no quería que también arrasara con él.

–¿Por qué estás tan tenso mi amor? – Preguntó Candy cuando vio que se dirigía a un escritorio fino de caoba y extraía una cajetilla de cigarros y saco uno para fumarlo mientras se sentaba en un sillón confortable. – solo fumas cuando algo te preocupa. ¿Paso algo malo en la cena con tu mamá? – Candy se sentó a lado de él y le acaricio una pierna de manera de relajarlo.

–No estoy tenso, bueno si un poco, – dejo salir un poco de su coraje mientras le daba una fumada al cigarro – pero más bien estoy muy molesto con la actitud de Margaret.

–¿Qué hizo Maggie para que estés de tan mal humor? – le dedico una sonrisa aquella que vale por mil y hacía que lo desalmara por completo.

–Hizo llorar a la hija de la mucama, quien trabaja para Eleonor.

–¡¿Qué? ! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – Se asombro Candy frunciendo el ceño de incredulidad.

–Recuerdas la niña quien le regalo una pulsera a Ricky en la comida de beneficencia con el nombre de Emma y que le hacíamos burla a Ricky porque ya tenía novia.

–Si la recuerdo.

–Pues su madre trabaja de mucama en el Apartamento de mi padre y su hija bajo para querer jugar con Ricky, no sé que tanto le habrá dicho Maggie pero lo poco que escuche cuando entre a la habitación fue muy grosera y la hizo llorar, hasta le había quitado sus muñecas que le había regalado mi padre como presente de navidad.

–¡No puedo creer lo que hizo Maggie! – Se indigno Candy al escuchar aquello, sabía que su hija era un poco soberbia pero no tanto al grado de hacer llorar a una pequeña de 8 años.

–Me siento terrible, – dejo el cigarro en el cenicero y se llevo las manos en la cabeza – siento que la actitud de Maggie es por mi culpa, la he consentido muchísimo.

–Terry mi amor – dijo ella con una voz tan dulce y amorosa – no debes de sentirte así pues yo también tengo mucho que ver en el comportamiento y la disciplina de nuestros hijos. – le levantó el rostro para que la viera y le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor. – tú como yo deseamos siempre darle lo mejor a nuestros hijos… darle todo eso que a nosotros nos fue negado en nuestra niñez y mira lo que sucedió... que hicimos unos hijos muy consentidos y muy caprichudos, hasta soberbios por el circulo social en la cual vivimos y eso no es bueno tampoco.

–Cuando me case contigo y pensaba en los hijos que iba a tener a tu lado, siempre desee no ser el mismo tipo de padre que fue mi padre conmigo, mi padre siempre me daba todo lo material... la mejor ropa, accesorios, muchas cosas lujosas pero nunca había sido cariñoso conmigo siempre había sido muy frío y distante... así que pensé ser como mi padre darle todo lo que necesitaban aparte… mi tiempo, mi dedicación y todo el amor que un padre le puede profesar a sus hijos.

–Terry, a nadie les enseña cómo ser un buen padre… solo tenemos la experiencia de cómo fueron nuestros padres con nosotros, yo por ejemplo nunca tuve unos padres para guiarme. Pero créeme aunque lo dudes no creo que lo hagamos tan terrible. – se rió y su risa contagio a Terry.

–Al menos Ricky es muy diferente en ese sentido, igual es porque no lo consiento tanto como a Maggie. – bajo sus hombros y dio otra fumada.

–¡Eso es mentira! Eres un poco severo con Ricky porque no es muy sobresaliente en el colegio, sin duda eso lo heredo de su madre. – Sonrió Candy – pero eres un excelente padre cariñoso y consentidor con los dos, ninguno es más preferido los dos son iguales.

Terry miro a su esposa escéptico – Sabes que nunca le he puesto una mano encima a Maggie, sin en cambio a Ricky si lo he castigado con mano dura y a pesar de lo grosera y soberbia que ha sido Maggie aun así no me atrevo, aunque ganas no me falta.

–¿Soberbia?

–¡Desea tanto ser tratada como Lady! Ni siquiera como Margaret sino como Lady Margaret, cuando hemos tratado que nuestros hijos seas como cualquier niño común que corre por el parque, – tomo nuevamente el cigarro del cenicero y le dio otra fumada – odie tanto mi vida en el palacio, todo era reglas, protocolos y todo una lista completa de modales que termine por aborrecer todo aquello – Candy frunció el ceño y se llevo una mano a la barbilla como pensando en algo – y Maggie desea ser todo aquello que tanto aborrecí. Ser un aristócrata. – le dio otra fumada a su cigarro hasta que se lo termino y lo apago en el cenicero – ¿No sé qué voy hacer?

–¡Tengo una idea! – chasqueo sus dedos e hizo una sonrisa traviesa y le guiño el ojo muy al estilo de su pecosa – aunque sé que me va a doler con todo mi corazón. – Terry simplemente se la quedo mirando curiosamente y le pregunto qué era lo que tenía en su mente traviesa.

–Hola Maggie. – entro Ricky a la recamara de su hermana – ¡Ahora sí, mi papá te va a súper castigar! – Exclamó Ricky con una gran sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

–¿A qué has venido Ricky? ¿A burlarte de mí? – Maggie cruzo sus brazos en el pecho y lo miraba seriamente.

–Cómo crees hermanita, todo lo contrario... solo he venido a prevenirte. – Maggie frunció el ceño dudosamente – Mi papá está súper furioso y seguro que te pondrá el trasero como un jitomate.

–¡Eso no es verdad! – Gritó – Mi papito me quiere mucho, estoy segura que solo no me dejara jugar con mis muñecas.

–Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas... perfecto. – se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

–Espera – se jugueteaba las manos nerviosamente – ¿Me va a doler mucho? – Ricky sonrió y volteo a ver a su hermana.

–¡Si arde mucho y duele aun más cuando te sientas! ¡Ahhh por cierto! No se te ocurra ponerte ninguna protección por que se da cuenta perfectamente y te va a ir mucho peor…

–¿Alguna otra indicación que le quieras dar a tu hermana, Ricky? – Ricky simplemente se tenso cuando escucho la voz de su padre, él había entrado a la habitación desde hace un buen tiempo y ninguno de sus dos hijos se había dado cuenta que estaba en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

–¡Papá! – Se asusto – No te escuche cuando entraste. – Volteó a verlo.

–No, cómo vas a escucharme si estabas muy entretenido asustando a tu hermana.

–¿Ricky que haces aquí en el cuarto de tu hermana? – Preguntó Candy con voz seria. – ¿No deberías de estar en tu habitación cambiándote la ropa?

–Lo siento mamá.

–Terminando de hablar con Maggie voy hablar contigo también. – Replicó Terry seriamente.

–¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Papá juro que no vine a burlarme – miro a sus dos papás arrepentido – lo lamento ¡De verdad!

–Ve a tu habitación, nadie ha dicho que voy a castigarte. – Se acerco a su hijo y le despeino su cabello en un gesto cariñoso – ve y lávate los dientes y te cambias de ropa, solo quiero hablar algunas cosas contigo.

–Si papá, – dijo Ricky más tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en los labios – mamá buenas noches, Maggie lo siento, hasta mañana.

–Ahorita vamos a darte el beso de las buenas noches. – dijo su mamá con un guiño de ojo y Ricky salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

–Papito yo lamento lo que hice en casa de mi abuelito, – jugueteaba sus manos aun nerviosamente – te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

–¡Margaret dudo mucho que realmente estés arrepentida de tu comportamiento tan soberbio y déspota con las demás personas! – dijo Terry seriamente mirando a su hija con severidad – ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? – Maggie movió la cabeza negativamente. – que tu mamá ni yo somos así, tu madre es una de las mujeres más ricas y poderosas de América y Escocía y ¿Cuando has visto que tu mamá se dirija con aires de superioridad a las demás personas? ¿Cuándo te hemos dado ese ejemplo señorita? tu mamá se ha dedicado hacer obras benéficas para ayudar a los niños más necesitados con enfermedad incurables, y yo cómo aristócrata trabajo en el Parlamento para ayudar más al pueblo británico, a la clase más necesitada y la clase media que en la mayoría del pueblo británico es como vive, no creas que la gente vive como usted señorita rodeada de lujos y los mejores colegios, hago reformas para ¡Dar trabajos mejor remunerados, dar una educación de excelencia gratuita y un servicio médico respetable!

–Y yo estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes papitos.

–¿De verdad? Lo dudo mucho, vi tu desprecio y tu forma de hablar con una niña de la misma edad de Ricky ¡Dos años mayor que tú! Que deseaba jugar con ustedes y tú la rechazaste como si fuera una leprosa, ¡La juzgaste de ladrona solo porque es hija de la mucama!

–Lo siento – dijo arrepentida y con lágrimas en los ojos, su padre nunca le había llamado la tensión tan severamente.

–Hija, – se dirigió Candy esta vez e hizo caso omiso a las lágrimas de su hija – ya que desprecias a esa gente a la cual nosotros ayudamos con todo corazón supongo que también nos has de despreciar.

–¡Claro que no mamá! Yo nunca podría despreciarlos. – negó con la cabeza.

–Pero que tal si yo no fuera la hija de la poderosa familia Andley y fuera yo ¡Una huérfana abandonada en un orfanatorio! – Apretó fuertemente sus puños de coraje y rabia – haber trabajado como una sirvienta, o haber vivido y dormido en un establo por meses cuidado caballos y que me hubiesen acusado de ladrona injustamente ¡Cómo tú acusaste a esa niña por ser pobre!

–Pero no es así... tu vida es completamente diferente.

–¡Y si fuera verdad! ¿La despreciarías? ¿Despreciarías a tu madre y a mí...? – Gritó Terry y Maggie simplemente se quedo callada – si yo te dijera no sé... una suposición… que mi sangre de Aristócrata no es tan pura como todo el mundo piensa ¡Que mi sangre está manchada de las acciones más ilegitimas y condenadas por la maldita sociedad el cual vivimos! ¡Qué nací como un hijo bast...!

–¡Terry! – Candy lo interrumpió abruptamente.

–¿Por qué me dicen todo eso? Es mentira todo lo que me están diciendo ¿Verdad?

–No te preocupes hija, – Crispió sus puños fuertemente Terry – que todo lo que te dijimos son solo suposiciones, ejemplos falsos para que recapacitaras un poco acerca de tu actitud y que cambiaras un poco… y sabes qué, que aquí los únicos culpables somos nosotros por querer que nuestros hijos sean como niños normales cuando ustedes son aristócratas.

–Le he dicho a tu padre que no queremos ir en contra de sus deseos, – dijo Candy mirando a su esposo en complicidad – y es claro que tú más que nada deseas ser una verdadera aristócrata. – Maggie solo los veía extrañada mirando a su padre y después a su madre.

–Así que desde ahora ya no será más mi Maggie.

–¡¿Qué? ! ¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo.

–Que desde ahora tus deseos son ordenes, ya vez como te consentimos, desde ahora serás Lady Margaret, todo el personal, niñeras, mucamas, tus escoltas, choferes, tu hermano y nosotros serás también Lady Margaret, serás una verdadera aristócrata – Plasss – se escucho que una puerta fue azotada. – ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?

–Ricky, – Candy corrió hacía la puerta – voy a ver que le sucede.

–Voy contigo. – ambos salieron de la habitación de su hija y fueron hasta la habitación de Ricky, tocaron y enseguida abrieron la puerta y vieron que su hijo estaba llorando sobre la cama.

–¿Ricky cariño qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Preguntó Terry preocupado.

–¡Te odio! ¡Los odios a ambos! Ya no los quiero.

–Ricky pero qué demonios estás diciendo – Preguntó Candy alarmada de ver a su hijo llorando con tanto sentimiento.

–No es justo.

–¿Qué no es justo? – Preguntó Candy sin entender que le ocurría a su hijo.

–¡No es justo que después de todo lo que hizo Maggie la premien en vez de castigarla! Que ahora la quieran tratar como Lady Margaret, no es justo.

–¿Escuchaste la conversación Ricky? – Hablo esta vez Terry.

–¡Sí! ¡La escuche! Escuche que le quieren darle trato preferencial. – Volvió a sollozar.

–¿Te molesta eso? – Terry trato de darle un cariño en su mejilla pero este lo rechazo.

–¡No me molesta eso! – Exclamó Ricky con ojos llenos de ira, dolor y rabia. – Pero me he dado cuenta que tú no me amas, que ustedes prefieren a Maggie más que a mí – su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas – si yo hubiera hecho lo que Maggie hizo me hubieras dado una buena paliza.

–Ricky déjame explicarme – dijo Candy tomando de los brazos de su hijo – Lo que queremos hacer es…

–¡No quiero escucharlos! Me quieren convencer que Maggie no es su hija la más favorita, la hija quién más quieren, que le perdonan todos sus caprichos, su soberbia y que aun así la quieren premiar con el tratamiento de una verdadera Lady.

–¡Ricky! Por eso no es bueno escuchar conversaciones atrás de la puerta porque todo se malentiende – lo sostuvo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos – te dije que quería hablar contigo después de hablar con Margaret.

–Tu papá y yo queremos pedirte que nos ayudes con algo que tenemos planeado referente con Maggie, que estoy segura que a ti te gustara. – Candy fue por un pañuelo para secarle las lágrimas.

Ricky más calmado escucho a sus padres y se arrepintió de lo que les había dicho. Después le ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa y lo arroparon con cariño.

–Papá – dijo Ricky cuando vio que sus padres les daba el beso de buenas noches y se despedían de él.

–¿Si cariño?

–Me gustaría mucho si podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche.

Terry iba a declinar, pues mañana tendría que despertarse muy temprano pues mañana era el último día de trabajo y seguramente llegaría a casa hasta la madrugada o aun más tarde. Pero la mirada tan tierna y a la vez de arrepentimiento pues no dudo en decirle que no había problema.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Sábado 3 de junio de 1917.**_

Sin pensarlo un segundo dejo todas las cartas dirigidas al Duque de Grandchester en una mesa cerca del recibidor y tomo las cartas con el remitente de Tarzan Pecosa y fue directamente hasta donde se encontraba su bolso para esconder las cartas, no estaba segura que fueran de Candy y lo iba a averiguar. Cuando escucho ruidos ella rápidamente se sentó y tomo un libro que estaba en la mesita de café.

–Hola Srta. Marlowe – dijo Emilia entrando a la Suite con una bolsa pequeña llena de los ingredientes para hacer las galletas – ¿El joven Grandchester se encuentra en el tocador?

–No, él salió un momento, le llamaron de la oficina para firma unos documentos, dijo que no se tardaba, por cierto vino el cartero y dejo la correspondencia. – Comentó Susana dulcemente.

–Gracias, – vio las masivas sobre la mesa – me tope con él en el pasillo, voy a preparar las galletas, si se le ofrece algo no dude en avisarme. – dijo Emilia dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–Si, ¿Podría decirme donde se encuentra el tocador? – Su rostro se avergonzó.

–Se encuentra en esa puerta – señalo la puerta indicada la empleada. – ¿Desea que le ayude?

–No, no se preocupe, yo puedo sola, gracias.

Susana tomo su bolso tranquilamente y se dirigió al tocador ayudada por sus muletas. Una vez que entro cerró la puerta con seguro tomo la primera carta y la rasgo, cerrando los ojos metió los dedos en ella y saco el papel pidiendo a dios que no fuese una carta de Candy. La desdoblo y finalmente abrió los ojos para leer su contenido, conforme pasaba la lectura sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_A mi gran amigo rebelde del Real Colegio San Pablo._

_No sabes que emoción sentí cuando abrí tu presente, creo que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al admirar tan maravillosa pulsera, inmediatamente me la puse..._

Esa carta es de Candy – se dijo así misma con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. – ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué? Si tú me habías dicho que entre Terry y tú ya no había nada, yo te di la oportunidad de que regresaras con él y no voy a permitir que ahora vengas tú y me lo arrebates, ¡No, no lo voy a permitir! – Estrujo la carta entre sus manos, después de unos segundos la volvió a doblar y la metió en el sobre y la guardo en su bolso. Se lavo el rostro pues no deseaba que Terry sospechara alguna cosa, mirándose al espejo pensó en el destino, era una suerte que ella estuviera sola cuando llegaron las cartas de Candy, sonrió pues su destino estaba ya escrito, sin duda alguna iba a estar por siempre con el amor de su vida y con una hermosa sonrisa salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina.

–Emilia ¿Puedo ayudarte a preparar las galletas hasta que llegue Terry? Me gustaría aprender para que algún día yo pueda sorprenderlo.

–Claro señorita, yo le muestro como se hacen las galletas ¿Desea un mandil?

Era como las diez de la noche cuando llego a su casa completamente fatigada después de haber trabajado en el teatro como narradora en una obra de Broadway. Con ayuda de Jennifer le ayudo a cambiarse pues se encontraba sumamente cansada para hacerlo ella misma y finalmente se acostó en la cama.

–Jennifer ¿Podrías pasarme mi bolso por favor? – Su amiga y enfermera le llevo el bolso y se despidió.

Esa noche en medio de un mar de lágrimas que derramaba conforme leía todas las cartas de tres semanas, se dio cuenta que se escribían dos veces a la semana y aunque nunca se declaraban su amor abiertamente, en esas cartas se veía que estaban escritas con mucho cuidado y un gran amor, pero ella haría todo lo posible para romper esa relación.

_Querida Candice W. Andrey._

_¿Regresaste a Chicago sana y salva? Te ruego que me perdones por hacer toda esa escena y forzarte a que te fueras por segunda vez. Yo sabía la dirección a la que el corazón de Terry estaba yendo. Y aun sabiéndolo, no puedo renunciar a Terry._

_La primera vez que nos conocimos fue durante la presentación de beneficio para los pobres en Chicago. Esa noche, tú viniste a buscar a Terry al hotel. Odie tus brillantes ojos. Odie a Terry que solamente pensaba en ti. Si Terry hubiera estado dispuesto a olvidarte, yo hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para ayudarle. Comparado con la pena de perder a Terry, no poder caminar no es nada para mí. Perdóname._

_Yo amaba a Terry desde entonces, pero al mismo tiempo me convertí en una mujer mala. Desde que era una niña mi sueño fue convertirme en una actriz. Me sacrifique mucho para alcanzar mi sueño. Pero ahora…. Solo quiero estar a su lado. No me quiero separar del lado de Terry. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Sé que tan peligroso es esto, y sin embargo…_

_Esa noche, Terry me dijo, "Me quedare a tu lado… para siempre". El veía la nieve caer a través de la ventana mientras me decía esas palabras. Su voz, aunque era callada, era clara. Sin embargo yo sabía que su alma corría detrás de ti, yo me aferre a sus palabras._

_¿Como podré vivir para compensar a Terry por todas sus atenciones hacia mí? El ahora me apoya y me anima para seguir adelante. Lo único que me resta es pedirte perdón y continuar amando a Terry por las dos. Terry significa mi vida._

_Candice, Te agradezco inmensamente por darme esta oportunidad y darme una razón para vivir. Deseo que seas feliz con todo mi corazón._

_Susana Marlowe._

El rostro de Candy estaba empapada en lágrimas, su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos mientras caminaba por el parque. – ¿Qué estamos haciendo Terry? Solo nos estamos torturando al escribirnos como si nada ocurriera en el mundo real, – supo entonces que lo que estaban haciendo nada bueno iba a ocurrir, – solo lágrimas y mucho dolor – ella no podía ser feliz si aun tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Terry dejara a Susana o viceversa y eso nunca iba a suceder. Solo estaba condenando su felicidad a un amor imposible – los tres nos estamos haciendo muchísimo daño, es mejor que nos olvidemos para siempre o sino... ni tú ni yo seremos nunca felices.

Perdóname Terry, tus cartas me han llegado siempre y tú me reclamas porque no te he escrito, seguramente Susana ha de estar robando mis cartas, pero creo que es la hora de decirnos adiós para siempre.

Leyó por último la carta de Terry en donde le decía que su hermana estaba internada de gravedad en Toronto y al Duque lo escuchaba por teléfono preocupado por su hija.

No sé cuanto estará sufriendo el Duque en estos momentos... el de pensar que podría perder a un segundo hijo, yo... que he perdido a Anthony y Stear no se ha de comparar ni una décima con la pérdida de un hijo. Aun recuerdo cuando me pidió de mi ayuda para ayudar a Terry del estado tan lamentable el que vivía. Perdóneme Duque de Grandchester, sé que moverá mar y tierra para que nunca sufran sus hijos y yo le di la espalda en ese momento sin saber el duelo que estaba afrontando por la muerte de su hijo menor de cinco años.

Y pienso en mis padres en estos momentos, la terrible decisión de haber abandonado a su hija en un orfanatorio, no los culpo por los errores cometidos y quiero decirles que a pasar de todo he sido muy feliz.

–¿No me han llegado cartas todavía Emilia? – Preguntó un Terry triste de no recibir correspondencia, pues hacia un poco menos de un mes que no le llegaba nada.

–Si hoy en la mañana acaba de llegar esta carta y este paquete para usted. – dijo entregándole la masiva y el paquete con una mirada picara.

–¡Ohhh es de ella no lo puedo creer! Esta qué la pecosa se digno a escribirme, – en ese momento sueno el teléfono y Emilia fue a contestar.

–¡Ohhh Duque de Grandchester! ¿Cómo está? ¿Y su hija cómo se encuentra? ¡De verdad! Estoy muy feliz por ella. Si aquí esta, ahora se lo comunico. – bajo la bocina y llamo al joven que comenzaba abrir el sobre – Terry, tu padre desea hablar contigo.

–Gracias Emilia – dio un respiro de fastidio al no dejarlo leer lo que su pecosa le escribía – Buenos días Duque, ¿Cómo sigue Lady Caroline? Ya está mejor, que bueno, solo fue un tremendo susto. Me la saludas de mi parte. ¿Qué? Mañana en la mañana, ¿Vendrás tú sólo? – Sonrió al escuchar la réplica de su padre – No estoy preocupado, solo preguntaba para preparar a Emilia por si venía tu esposa y tus hijos. Bueno si... todo muy bien, no tendrás quejas mías cuando regreses. Bye. – Colgó el teléfono.

–¿Va a venir todos a Nueva York? – Preguntó Emilia un poco resignada.

–¡No! ¡Gracias a dios que no vienen! – Emilia sonrió con complicidad con el joven – mi madre no quiere poner un solo pie un suelo americano. – dijo mirando la carta de Candy. – bueno me retiro a mi alcoba a leer la carta.

_Querido Terry:_

_Perdóname por favor pues he decidido que nuestra amistad no nos llevara a nada bueno, al contrario solo nos estamos lastimando..._

Dejo de leerla con una sonrisa y en vez de eso una tristeza se apodero de él, conforme leía la carta, le daba sus explicaciones de seguir tratado con otras personas, le decía que tenía un novio y sentía que le estaba haciéndole infiel por escribirle y que le devolvía la pulsera. Que por favor que ya no le escribiera más y le deseaba lo mejor en su porvenir. Pues ya no estaría más en su vida ni compartiera más su felicidad o tristeza. Se feliz.

Al terminar la carta con lágrimas en los ojos abrió finalmente el paquete y vio que ahí estaba la pulsera que le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Fue al baño y se limpio el rostro y después se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Emilia y Josefina platicando animadamente mientras preparaban la comida.

–¡Mmmm que rico huele! Ustedes siempre me hacen sentirme como un verdadero príncipe de la casa – probo la comida que estaba aun en el sartén calentándose. – Creo que ya está en su punto.

Josefina se acerco y también lo probo – tienes mucha razón, estoy sabe delicioso y creo que ya está listo. – Apago la estufa.

–Por qué no se toman el día libre las dos – las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas completamente pasmadas. – mañana llega el Duque y tendrán mucho trabajo, porque no aprovechan este día completo y mañana nos vemos a primera hora cuando llegue el Duque.

–¿Y no necesitara de algo el príncipe de la casa? – Preguntó Josefina no muy convencida.

–¡Por dios mujer! Aunque no crean soy un hombre autosuficiente además la comida ya está preparada, tenga aquí está la tarjeta para que pueden comprar lo que gusten o entrar al teatro, no sé lo que gusten, nos vemos mañana.

–¿Nos estas corriendo? ¿No harás ninguna travesura de invitar a miles de borrachos y destrozar la casa.

–Emilia – dijo con una cara desesperada y de pocos amigos – Si quiero estar solo en casa, no para lo que tú mente traviesa está pensando, sino de pensar referente a mi futuro y que es lo que pienso hacer de mi vida.

–Esta bien, nos veremos en la mañana. – ambas señoras sonrieron y se despidieron dejando su mandil en una repisa.

Una vez que las mujeres salieron finalmente Terry dejo salir las lágrimas que contenía y desesperado comenzó a tirar y aventar todo lo que estaba en su alrededor en la cocina, tiro la comida que estaba sobre la estufa, platos de porcelana y copas de cristal sobre los estantes, deshizo toda la despensa tirándola al suelo y aventando charolas, cacerolas, sartenes.

¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué Candy? Pensé que sería yo él único... que no querías olvidarme, que me esperarías hasta el final, hasta que... hasta que yo... – Terry se dejo caer al suelo completamente desolado y destrozado, no supo cuanto había pasado si un minuto, 10 minutos o más cuando deseo el llenarse el cuerpo y el alma de alcohol, beber, beber para poder olvidar, olvidar lo que le había escrito su amada pecosa, su amiga, su confidente, su gran amor quien lo hacía sentirse vivo y feliz, luchar día tras días, hacer de su cielo nublado en un cielo limpio con un sol brillante que ahora estaba negro con nubes de tormentas y relámpagos.

Llego a la oficina de su padre donde guarda el licor, su urgencia era de llenarse de alcohol, fue al estante y rápidamente saco una botella de vino, tomo un vaso de cristal en vez de una copa y la lleno hasta el tope, apenas rozaban ese liquido tinto en sus labios y en solo unos segundos se vio nuevamente como el maldito hombre fracasado, alcohólico y durmiendo en medio de la calle como un pordiosero, se detuvo y en un arranque de hacer una estupidez de lo que había hecho hace un par de años atrás arrojo el vaso lleno de vino a la pared dando justo en una pintura de la Reina Victoria, agarro la botella con la otra mano aventándolo sin dirección alguna cuando de repente se escucharon miles de vidrios cayendo al piso, una vitrina llena de platos de porcelana del Siglo de Enrique VIII caían al piso haciéndose añicos en miles de diminutos fragmentos.

Cansado y de cometer otra locura prefirió salir de la Suite, era ya tarde y en junio llovía a cántaros, camino por las calles lluviosas y heladas de Nueva York, sus lágrimas se ocultaban tras las gotas que caían, nadie creía que ese hombre lloraba y lloraba, camino bajo la lluvia varias horas llegando a su casa cuando el sol se había ocultado en el horizonte, abrió la puerta y vio el desastre que había hecho en la tarde, completamente empapado y agotado decidió ir a su alcoba a dormirse.

–Duque hemos llegado al hotel – dijo Alfred ya pasada de la madrugada, pues había decidido regresar más temprano para así poder descansar un poco, pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en pocas horas.

–Gracias Alfred, James, mañana nos vemos aquí a las ocho de la mañana, traten de descansar pues ha sido este día muy frenético. – tomo su pequeña maleta y se despidió.

–Gracias, usted también trate de descansar lo necesita, en este mes casi no ha podido dormir. – Comentó James al ver que su jefe había sufrido mucho por el accidente de su hija y había velado por más de dos semanas ya que el diagnostico aun no era nada favorable, las siguientes dos semanas ya habían sido un poco tranquilas pero aun así ver a su hija hospitalizada era muy difícil para los dos padres.

El Duque llegaba adormilado a la puerta de la entrada de su Suite, mañana a primera hora se daría un baño pues estaba realmente agotado para tomar un baño así que lo único que deseaba era acostarse a dormir en su confortable cama, cuando escucho unos ruidos y voces en su oficina, se le hacía extraño ya que a esta hora las doncellas deberían de estar en sus habitaciones en el primer piso del hotel y no en la suite.

–¿Quién anda ahí? – Las dos mujeres casi se mueren del susto al ver ahí al Duque de Grandchester y él observando el desastre en su oficina completamente anonadado – ¡¿Qué demonios a ocurrido aquí? ! – Su vitrina completamente destrozada, la pared, el cuadro y la alfombra manchadas de vino tinto, varías bolsas de plástico llenas de vidrios y porcelana fina en las manos de sus doncellas.

–¡Duque de Grandchester! – Emilia como Josefina temblaban de miedo – No sé cómo explicar lo que ha sucedido yo... yo...

–¡Explícate qué ha pasado aquí! ¿Esa es mi botella de vino de cien años de añejamiento, la que está adentro de la vitrina en miles de pedazos?

–No sé lo que sucedió, hace una hora que llegamos y encontramos su oficina así destrozada y el joven Grandchester está encerrado en su habitación, no nos ha querido abrir la puerta.

–¿Cómo es qué hace una hora que llegaron? – la mirada del Duque era tan temible como intimidante, parecía que le salía fuego por los ojos. – ¡¿En dónde demonios se encontraban ustedes? ! ¿De vacaciones o qué?

–En realidad el joven nos dio el día libre – dijo Josefina con voz temblorosa y estrujando sus manos la una con la otro – él deseaba tanto quedarse sólo.

–¡Ahorita me va a escuchar! ¿Qué pretendía con quedarse solo? ¿Destrozar mi oficina? – dijo saliendo y dirigiéndose a su alcoba.

–La habitación del joven tiene llave, tratamos de hablar con él, pero... – Emilia lo detuvo por un segundo, estaba aterrada por el joven Grandchester lo amaba como un hijo y le dolía profundamente cuando su padre lo castigaba.

–Ahhh con llave, – se volteo a ver irónicamente a sus empleadas – eso no es problema para mi, en la cocina esta las llaves de todas las habitaciones. – las tres personas entraron a la cocina y no cabían en su incredulidad al observar la cocina, no podían creerlo pareciera que había pasado un tornado en medio de la casa, pues todo estaba tirado y destrozado. – ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? ! – Gritó el Duque furioso llenándose de rabia y coraje. – ¡No puedo creer lo que ha hecho! ¡Pero esto no se quedara así! – se dijo yendo hasta un cajón donde extrajo las llaves.

–No, Por favor Duque, no lo entiendo, en la mañana estaba muy feliz pues le había llegado una carta de su admiradora con un paquete... estaba muy feliz... pero después de leer su carta cambio mucho su actitud.

–Supongo que su admiradora rompió con él – el Duque le mando una mirada asesina – eso si... tenían alguna relación amorosa... con ella... – se tapo la boca Josefina pues pensó que había hablado de más.

–¡Ahora mismo me va a escuchar Terruce! ¡No pienso tolerar esa actitud infantil en mi casa para destrozar su casa! Yo que creía que había madurado Terruce pero veo que no, sigue siendo el mismo adolescente inmaduro e irresponsable del Colegio San Pablo – salió y fue nuevamente a su oficina, abrió un armario y salió con el cuero en mano.

–¡Duque de Grandchester por favor no! – las doncellas conocían perfectamente el carácter del Duque cuando este se enojaba y sabían también de las consecuencias cuando alguno de sus hijos lo hacían enojar y este no era nada piadoso aun si imploraban que les perdonara la falta o travesura cometida. El Duque trato de abrir la puerta y efectivamente comprobó que estaba cerrada con llave, desesperadamente metía una y otra llave hasta que encontró la llave correcta la cual abría la alcoba de su hijo, abrió y azoto fuertemente la puerta al cerrarla, el cual hasta asusto a las dos mujeres y comenzaron a escuchar los gritos del Duque.

–¡Terruce! ¡Levántate de la cama! ¡No voy a permitir ese maldito comportamiento en mi casa! – Al ver que no se movía de su cama levanto bruscamente el edredón y el cobertor descubriéndolo y observando que estaba su hijo completamente empapado y su cama mojada – ¡¿Pero qué has hecho Terruce? ! – Vio que su hijo no se despertaba y en un reflejo instintivo llevo su mano a la frente de su hijo – ¡Dios mío! ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! – dejo caer el cinturón al suelo y toco rápidamente su rostro, su cuello bajando un poco hasta su pecho.

–¡Emilia! ¡Josefina! ¡Entren por favor! – Las dos mujeres entraron y vieron que el joven estaba en los brazos de su padre completamente inconsciente – Josefina llama rápidamente al Doctor Crowford, ¡Rápido! Emilia ayúdame a desvestir a Terruce está ardiendo. – con movimientos rápidos despojaron de su camisa, el pantalón, la ropa interior.

–¡Hay que tomarle la temperatura! ¡Es lo primero que va a preguntar el Doctor. – dijo Emilia yendo rápidamente al baño y de un botiquín de primeros auxilios tomo un termómetro.

–¡Duque, el Doctor está en la línea! – Josefina entro a la alcoba y el hombre dejo a Terruce y fue corriendo hasta la sala donde se encontraba el teléfono.

–¡Robert! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda ven rápidamente mi hijo esta inconsciente y está ardiendo en fiebre! – Hablaba desesperadamente el Duque – Ya le quite la ropa. ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué temperatura tiene? ¡Emilia! – Gritó fuertemente para que la escuchara – ¿Cuál es la temperatura de Terruce!

Emilia extrajo el termómetro de su cuerpo y se asusto de muerte – ¡Dios mío! ¡Tiene 41!

Richard casi se desmaya al escuchar aquello, sintió que alguien le estaba moviendo el piso y una cubeta de agua helada caía sobre él – 41 – fue lo único que pudo decir – ¿Hiperpirexia? – A lo lejos escuchaba las indicaciones del doctor como si fuese una pesadilla, unos segundos paso y colgó el teléfono – ¡Josefina tráeme una cubeta o cacerola con todos los hielos que haya! – Entro nuevamente a la alcoba – Emilia llena la tina con agua helada ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que bajarle la temperatura! – El Duque tomo a su hijo inconsciente en sus brazos – ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué? – vamos a salir de esta, tengo que ser fuerte. – se decía mientras lo llevaba hasta la tina con agua completamente helada y echando más hielos, tenían que bajarle la temperatura rápidamente sino podría causarle un daño secundario irreparable.

–No responde, – dijo el Doctor examinándolo pues habían logrado bajar su temperatura hasta 38' pero aun seguía inconsciente – hay que llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital, es posible que Terry se haya querido suicidar, no sabemos si tomo algo, hay que hacerle varios análisis antes de suministrar algún medicamento.

–¡¿Qué? ! ¡Suicidarse! – Todo se volvía negro, hacia ocho meses que había tenido la horrible experiencia de haber perdido un hijo, hace un mes sufría la misma experiencia, cuando le llamaron para decirle que su hija había tenido un accidente automovilístico y su vida estaba en peligro y ahora su hijo mayor Terruce, que estaba entre la vida y la muerte. No era justo, porque el destino lo castigaba de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada, había sufrido muchísimo y daría su vida por la de sus hijos.

Emilia le dio una sabana limpia para taparlo, el Duque enrollo a su hijo con la sabana mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de coraje, rabia, frustración, ira y mucho, mucho dolor.

–¡Rápido! Hay que llevarlo al hospital, no hay tiempo que perder, cada segundo cuenta. – coloco parte de su cuerpo sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de patatas y salieron corriendo de ahí llorando él en silencio.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**_viernes 13 de diciembre de 1929._**

Ese día Terry se levanto de la cama de su hijo mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado y fue al Parlamento, tenía que dejar todos los pendientes arreglados antes de irse de vacaciones, no llegaría a su casa hasta las 3:30 de la madrugada, completamente cansado llego a su cama apenas se quito el saco, la corbata y el pantalón… había puesto su cabeza en la almohada cuando ya estaba completamente dormido y no despertó hasta las 11 de la mañana. No importaba, gracias a dios estaba de vacaciones y podía darse el lujo de dormir más tiempo, ya que finalmente era sábado y sin preocupaciones de trabajo.

–Buenos días familia – entraba Terry al comedor aun sin vestir.

–¡Papá está en pijama todavía! – en ese momento tocaron la puerta y un segundo después el mayordomo entraba.

–La señora Eleonor Baker se encuentra aquí.

–Candy sonrió al ver la cara de susto de Terry al mirarse vestido con el pantalón de su pijama de seda azul marino, – hazla pasar al comedor, por favor.

–Voy rápidamente a cambiarme, no me había dado cuenta que ya es casi medio día. – subió los escalones rápidamente y en ese momento entraba Eleonor y la dirigieron hasta el comedor.

–Hola Eleonor – Saludo Candy con un fraternal abrazo. – hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Un minuto más tarde otro vehículo con el escudo de armas de la Familia Grandchester llegaba y a ellos no necesitaban que los anunciaran para ser recibidos en la mansión, el mayordomo les dijo que los Señores se encontraban en el comedor con la señora Eleonor y el aristócrata apresuro su paso.

–Buenas días señora Baker – Saludaron al unisonó los niños e hicieron una reverencia. Candy vio la triste reacción de Eleonor.

–Hijos, me gustaría muchísimo que saludaran a Eleonor como si fuera una abuela para ustedes, ya que para mí – dijo Candy viendo a Eleonor – ha sido como una madre desde que tenía quince años, es lo más parecido a una madre ya que desde muy niña perdí a mis padres. – les dio un golpecito para que se acercar a la señora que los miraba con una sonrisa tan tierna y amorosa. Y ambos niños se acercaron a darle un abrazo.

–Buenos días Marquesa, Eleonor… – la mirada del Duque se perdió en Ely y Candy se asusto terriblemente al ver que el Duque la había escuchado – así que la señora Eleonor es como una madre para usted… – los niños dejaron de abrazar a Eleonor y corrieron a abrazar a su Abuelo. – El Duque reacciono rápidamente – niños su abuela viene en camino con sus obsequios de navidad porque no la alcanzan en la sala. – a los niños le brillaron los ojos y salieron rápidamente antes que la Duquesa entrara al comedor.

–¡Abuelita! – Corrieron a abrazarla y ella correspondió a su abrazo.

Candy rápidamente pidió que entraran a la cocina, pues no deseaban que la Duquesa supiera que Eleonor estaba aquí. Ya un poco más tranquilos y que la Duquesa nunca entraba a la cocina pudieron hablar.

–Duque de Grandchester pensaba que ya estaba rumbo a Suiza – dijo ella con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa en los labios – me alegra verlo antes de su viaje.

–Si, en realidad quería venir ayer a entregarle los obsequios de navidad a mis nietos pero también deseaba despedirme de Terruce y como ayer estuvo todo el día muy ocupado en el Parlamento, por eso vine hoy. – Candy bajo la cabeza tristemente. – y también desearle a usted Marquesa Feliz Navidad – dijo más por cortesía que por gusto.

–Igual le deseo Feliz Navidad y un prospero año 1930 – dijo ella levantando la mirada y dando una sonrisa a ese hombre, Él se acerco y le dio un abrazo, Candy le respondió deseando que algún día finalmente podrían limar asperezas, lo abrazo fuertemente como si él fuera un padre para ella. – Terry bajara pronto fue a cambiarse de ropa ya que llego a la casa muy tarde. – Soltó el abrazo – los dejare solos para que pueden despedirse.

–Candy – Dijo el Duque antes que su nuera saliera. – ¿Así que Eleonor es como una madre para usted… para que mis nietos abracen a Ely como una abuela? – Candy volteo a verlo.

–¿Dónde está tu abuelo Ricky? – Preguntó la Duquesa cuando le entregaron sus regalos. – según él íbamos a darles los regalos los dos juntos.

–Voy a buscar a mi abuelito. – dijo Ricky corriendo al comedor, en ese momento Candy salía y saludo a la Duquesa, Terry bajaba ya las escaleras para saludar a su madre pero valla sorpresa que se llevo al ver a la Duquesa con Candy y su hija dándose el abrazo acostumbrado de Navidad.

–Te he extrañado mucho estos dos días y eso que no me he ido todavía Ely. – Dijo el Duque con una mirada llena de amor.

–Richard – dijo abrazándolo con cariño y en ese momento entro Ricky a la cocina y vio la escena sin decir absolutamente nada y escondido tras la puerta. – me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan distintas. Abrazar a mi hijo y mis nietos.

–Yo también lo desearía tanto – tomo el rostro de Eleonor en sus manos para mirarla a los ojos – pero sabes que no podemos hacerlo, no quiero que te juzguen por ser madre soltera y menos aun a mi hijo. He luchado para que mi hijo no tenga mancha alguna...

Ricky se sorprendió por tal noticia y recordó lo que su mamá y su papá le decía a Maggie el jueves en la noche mientras él escuchaba atrás de la puerta. – ¡Entonces no son suposiciones falsas cómo ellos habían dicho, y lo de mi mamá será también verdad! – Se dijo tapándose la boca en asombro.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me escribe un review que son mi fuente de alegría y energía para continuar con esta historia, y también a todas las que leen en anonimato. Aunque desearía mucho que me escribieran al menos unas líneas. =D pues siempre es agradable saber que les gusta la historia.

_**Amparo De Grandchester**_: voy a seguir con tus consejos, solo dame un tiempecito más para dar lo que deseo darles a entender. Y mil gracias por darme esa pila de continuar con la historia.

Quisiera darles personalmente mi agradecimiento personal a las chicas que me escriben pero ahora estoy en la oficina y me di mi escapada ahora que me llego otro review para publicar de Lindapecosa.

Gracias a: Tania de G. Diana, Yut Grandchester, Rubi, Marita, luna dos, Olgaliz, cyt, Lucero. Besos y un abrazo enorme. Y feliz día de la madre, si hay algunas de mis hermosas lectoras =D

Espero no haber tenido faltas de ortografía o de redacción. =D perdóneme pues casi ya me es difícil de escribir por falta de tiempo y no soy nada profesional en esto de las historias. Gracias por leerme.


	19. Chapter 19

**Diciembre 1929**

Rápidamente Ricky salió de la cocina, pues escuchaba que su abuelo se despedía de la señora y no deseaba que su abuelo lo descubriera escuchando conversaciones ajenas, un minuto después el Duque entro a la sala como si nada hubiese pasado. Tomando los regalos que su esposa la Duquesa traía en una bolsa gigante.

–Este es para mi bella princesa – dijo el Duque sacando una enorme caja envuelta con un moño rosa

–Gracias abuelito – A Maggie se le abrieron los ojos de emoción y alegría cuando tomo su enorme regalo el cual apenas podía cargarlo.

–Ricky, cariño... este es tu obsequio – el pequeño niño extendió sus manos para recibir igualmente una caja enorme envuelta con un gran moño azul.

–Gracias abuelito, abuelita – Ricky abrazo a ambos abuelos con un gran efecto mientras Eleonor miraba la escena detrás de la puerta para que no fuese descubierta.

– ¿Puedo abrirlo ya? – pregunto Maggie entusiasmada por desgarrar el papel y ver su contenido.

– ¡Claro que no! –Dijo el padre firmemente – lo abrirás hasta navidad y siempre cuando te portes bien jovencita, sino no habrá regalos.

– ¡No es justo! – Exclamo Maggie haciendo un puchero – falta mucho para navidad.

–Princesa – dijo el Duque dando un mimo en la mejilla de Maggie – ya escuchaste a tu padre.

–Eso me recuerda cuando Terruce tenía 6 años – dijo la Duquesa a sus nietos y los dos le prestaron mucha atención – él sabía muy bien donde su padre guardaba los obsequios para navidad, al principio solo quería saber que era, después de abrirlo un poco y ver lo que había... terminaba por abrirlos completamente y jugar con ellos. – Miro a sus nietos y se les acerco y con voz baja y de confidencialidad les platico – y cuando su abuelo lo sorprendió bueno no saben cómo le fue a su padre, ya que era un niño bastante travieso.

– ¿Eso es verdad papá? – Preguntó Maggie curiosa, pues su abuela le platicaba siempre de las travesuras que hacía su padre cuando tenía su misma edad, cosa que siempre le parecía fascinante como era su padre en su infancia, porque su padre casi nunca hablaba acerca del tema.

– Duquesa creo que a Maggie y a Ricky no les interesa en absoluto hablar de esos asuntos acerca de mi juventud.

– ¡Claro que sí papa! – Esta vez replico Ricky, pues imaginarse a su padre como ellos, era casi imposible de imaginarse... cuando su padre es una persona sumamente responsable y disciplinado.

La Duquesa observo que les daba unas miradas a sus hijos para que ya no le hicieran más preguntas, pues se percato que no le agradaba que hablaran de él y su infancia de chico rebelde y prefirió mejor cambiar de tema aunque le gustaba hacerlo rabear, pero no como cuando era un niño y adolescente.

–Terruce, Candice... Estos presentes son para ustedes – dijo el Duque entregando los obsequios – lo mismo para mis nietos, no lo abran hasta que sea navidad.

–Muchas gracias Duque de Grandchester – tomo Candy el presente pero vio la completa indiferencia de él y la lastimo profundamente, pero se prometió que de ahora en adelante ya no la iba a lastimar pues, no podía cambiar el pasado y lo que el Duque pensara de ella.

Atrás de la puerta Eleonor observaba la escena derramando un par de lagrimas, como desearía estar en el lugar de la Duquesa, platicar referente a la infancia de Terry, pero como podría platicar semejantes cosas cuando ella nunca estuvo en la vida de su hijo... ni yo sé a cierta forma todo lo que sufrió, todo lo que vivió... todos esos privilegios que una verdadera madre puede gozar a lado de su hijo y platicar referente a su infancia... – suspiro tristemente – ahora el privilegio de tener nietos... de abrazarlos, de consentirlos y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.  
>Levanto la mirada, ellos estaban lejos, no la podían descubrir, mientras apretaba el picaporte con una mano, deseando que esos abrazos de esas lindas criaturas no fuesen para la Duquesa de Grandchester mientras se despedían y les deseaban feliz navidad, los Duques salían de la residencia y subían al carro, todos les gritaban feliz viaje.<p>

Te envidio Duquesa, porque a pesar de todo... poco a poco has cambiado, poco a poco has ganado la aceptación de Terry y el respeto mutuo, los dos han madurado... y a tu lado estará siempre él, el Duque de Grandchester – corrió al tocador cercano, para limpiarse el rostro y arreglar su maquillaje.

– ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Dijo Maggie con una mirada especial en su hermosos ojos azules cuando entraron nuevamente a la casa – ¿Puedo ver el obsequio que me trajeron mis abuelitos?

– ¡Lady Margaret! No escucho lo que le dijo su abuelo... – replico Terry con fingida seriedad. – voy a llevar los regalos a mi despacho para que nadie puedan verlos hasta navidad, así que denme sus obsequios por favor. – ambos niños con miradas tristes entregaron sus presentes. – Candy tú también – hizo una señal con su mano – tu obsequio.

– ¡Queeee! – miro a su amado esposo sorprendida, pues tenía ella mucha curiosidad de saber que le había dado su "Adorable Suegro" – Terry, mi amor... tú no tienes curiosidad de abrir tu regalo. – Él le dio una mirada especial y esperando a que le diera el regalo mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con su pie – Esta bien, tú ganas. – hizo un puchero poniendo su regalo arriba de los demás.

– ¿En serio que van a esperar hasta navidad para abrir sus regalos? – Pregunto Eleonor entrando a la sala con una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¿En dónde estabas? Mis abuelitos estuvieron aquí, te hubiera presentado a mi abuelita. – dijo Maggie inocentemente.

–Bueno, vi que estaban en un momento tan familiar que yo no encajaba en un ritual de familia, – le dio un mimo de cariño el cual Maggie aceptaba esa muestra de cariño – no quise incomodar a nadie. Además ya me había despedido del Duque cuando salió a la sala.

¡Si, con un gran beso en los labios! – Pensó Ricky algo extrañado con la manera de haberse dicho adiós.

– ¡Tengo una idea! – Exclamo Candy emocionada – Porque no se van a cambiar y vamos todos de Picnic a lago.

– ¡Si! ¡Si! – Ambos niños gritaron de alegría y aplaudiendo.

–Eleonor ¿Te gustaría ir al lago con nosotros? Estoy seguro que te gustara, es hermoso ver el atardecer.

– ¡Claro que me encantaría ver el atardecer y el lago antes que se congele! La temperatura ha bajado muchísimo. – Se abrazó a sí misma.

–Bueno, esta dicho, niños vallan a ponerse un abrigo mientras yo subo estos regalos a mi oficina.

– ¡Si! – Ambos niños subieron corriendo a sus recamaras para ponerse algo abrigador.

Ya en el lago, Candy se llevo a los niños a cabalgar mientras Terry y Eleonor se quedaban sentados en el pasto tomándose de la mano profesándose su amor de madre e hijo y lo mucho que se extrañaban. Pasaron una tarde increíble cuando de repente caían lentamente los primeros copos de nieve.

**FLASH BACK**

**Junio de 1917.**

El Dr. Crowford estaba muy preocupado mientras llevaban a Terry inconsciente al hospital, pues el pulso de Terry era muy bajo y no comprendía porque no había reaccionado, llegaron a Emergencias y rápidamente se lo llevaron en una camilla. El Duque junto con Emilia y Josefina estaban en la sala de espera, las mujeres rezando y el Duque suplicando mientras se tronaba los dedos de una mano con la otra junto a su rostro nerviosamente esperando que todo saliera bien, Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando de repente el Doctor salió y el Duque se levanto del asiento y las mujeres igualmente se habían levantado para escuchar lo que decía el Doctor.

–Doctor ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – Suplico el Duque pues el semblante del médico no era nada agradable.

–Hemos tenido que hacerle un lavado de estomago – Richard abrió los ojos en sorpresa – en sus análisis de sangre se detecto que había ingerido Rivotril en grandes cantidades, es claro que su hijo deseo suicidarse. – el Duque y las dos mujeres se habían quedado completamente en shock al escuchar la palabra ¡Suicidarse! – El diagnostico no es nada favorable pues sus defensas son muy bajas ya que estuvo por varias horas bajo la lluvia helada y una temperatura arriba de los 40° el joven Grandchester aun no reacciona...

De repente todo se volvió negro, en un abismo negro donde caía profundamente, había dicho "coma" era muy pronto ese diagnostico, todo dependía de Terry, su fuerza de voluntad para salir adelante, sin embargo las posibilidades eran muy pocas, pues él mismo había provocado aquello, él trato de quitarse la vida no había sido un accidente. El porqué no lo sabía. Simplemente se dejo caer al sillón donde estaba sentado y llorando inconsolablemente, en ese entonces llamo a Eleonor para comunicarle la terrible noticia acerca de su hijo.

Eleonor ingreso disfrazada por una puerta trasera, la pena que estaba viviendo era devastadora y no deseaba que ningún maldito reportero o periodista la viera entrar a un hospital, pues seguramente no la dejarían ni respirar cuando el alma dolía profundamente, a ellos no les importaba el sufrimiento que pasaba, a ellos solamente les importaba vender periódicos o revistas, mientras más trágica fuera la noticia mucho mejor para ellos. Llegando a una sala privada Richard y Eleonor se abrazaron y lloraron juntos, aun no los dejaban entrar a ninguno de los dos, pues Terry estaba en terapia intensiva. En unas horas más había dicho el médico que lo llevarían ya a una habitación.

Eran las 6:30 a.m. cuando Richard finalmente pudo entrar a verlo, pereciera que estuviera dormido. Le sostuvo la mano mientras le hablaba cariñosamente y le suplicaba que reaccionara que no lo dejara. No entendía porque había hecho semejante cosa como para quitarse la vida.

Una hora después disfrazada y con un nombre diferente entraba Eleonor Baker a ver a Terry. Tenían que ser cuidadosa pues alguna enfermera o doctor podía vender la noticia y lidiar con medios de comunicación sería devastador.

¿Candy te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Dorothy cuando la vio desayunando tristemente – hace más de una semana que te veo deprimida.

–Dorothy, – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, pues sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho que le oprimía el corazón dolorosamente. – he perdido nuevamente a mi gran amigo, confidente... a mi gran amor prohibido, no puedo estar con él, no debo de estar con él, – Dorothy le dio un abrazo fraternal consolando a su patrona y amiga pues ella era la única que sabía de la correspondencia que llevaba en secreto con Terry. – en cada carta que le enviaba secretamente le decía lo mucho que lo seguía amando a pesar que está comprometido con otra mujer.

–Candy – Dorothy simplemente la abrazaba fuertemente y le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

–Ella lo sabe, Susana sabe que Terry y yo nos escribimos y me ha suplicado no interferir más con la vida de Terry, le prometí a ella alejarme de él por siempre.

Ring, ring – el teléfono sonó y Dorothy contesto el teléfono.

–Residencia Andley, ¿Con la señorita Candice Andley? – Candy volteo a ver a Dorothy cuando escucho su nombre y le dio una seña. – ¿Quien lo busca? ¿Grandchester? – Candy le hizo señas de no querer contestar el teléfono – ¿Perdón no lo escuche bien? ¿De parte de Terruce Grandchester? – Candy se negaba rotundamente – lo siento ella no se encuentra – dijo nerviosamente – ¡¿Qué urgente?! Claro yo le puedo pasar el mensaje, ¿Qué desea que le diga?

– ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Albert entrando al comedor sin darse cuenta de la situación – Creí que ya te habías ido a trabajar.

Le estaba dando el mensaje cuando la persona del otro lado de la línea escucho que Candy realmente está ahí y que se negaba a contestar – ¿Si Candice está aquí aun? – repitió la pregunta para hacer entender que la persona había escuchado a Albert.

– ¡Albert! Mi amor, te estaba esperando – Gritó Candy para que Terry la escuchara por teléfono – deseo tanto que me lleves al trabajo, quiero que me consientas.

Albert se quedo extrañado por la forma en que se había dirigido a él, ¿Había escuchado mal? – se Preguntó a sí mismo – Claro pequeña, tú sabes que me gusta consentirte cuando estoy contigo.

–Lo siento creo que se acaba de irse. – Dorothy era muy mala para mentir – ¡¿Qué?! ¡En el hospital! Si yo le pasaré su mensaje cuando la vea.

Perdóname Terry, supongo que te acaba de llegar esta mañana mi carta y deseas una explicación de ¿Por qué estoy actuado así? Me es tan difícil el haber tomado el teléfono y decirte que nuestra relación es un error y que solo nos estamos haciendo más daño. – pensaba Candy en el carro mientras Albert la llevaba al trabajo. – perdóname Terry por no tener la fuerza de voluntad, no puedo escuchar tu voz y decirte que ya no me busques más... porque si escuchará tu voz... sé que no podré... pues mi corazón llora amargamente por no estar a tu lado.

– ¿Candy estas llorando? – Preguntó Albert.

–Albert, te he extrañado mucho... – trato de limpiarse las lágrimas – desde que eres la cabeza de la familia Andley casi no has estado en casa, tú de viaje de negocios y en tres días otra vez te irás y no te veré hasta mucho tiempo después.

–Candy – Albert freno el carro.

–Me siento muy sola, – dijo Candy con tristeza – Anthony y Stear están muertos... Terry en Nueva York con Susana, Patty en Florida estudiando para ser una buena maestra, Archie en la Universidad de Harvard y a Annie muy pocas veces la veo. – Miro sus manos que estaban sobre sus piernas – Albert tú te irás otra vez y por tres meses y la mansión Andley es enorme, fría y muy solitaria sin mis amigos. – Albert volteo a ver a Candy y le tomo una mano para llevársela al rostro y besarla.

–Dime pequeña, – dijo Albert adivinando a donde quería ir con todo aquello que le decía – ¿Te gustaría regresar al Hogar de Ponny? Allá estarás mucho mejor que aquí.

– ¡De verdad Albert!

–Claro pequeña, tú sabes que yo lo que más deseo es que tú seas feliz estés donde estés.

–Quiero estar con la Srta. Ponny y la hermana María con mis dos madres, siempre que estoy allá me siento tan feliz y viva. Ehh estado pensando que en el Hogar de Ponny han de necesitar una enfermera o podría estar ayudando a cuidar a los niños del Hogar.

– ¿Candy, eso es lo que quieres de tu vida? Estar en Hogar de Ponny ayudando a tus dos madres con los niños del hogar como maestra o enfermera.

– ¡Si Albert he tomado una determinación! – Bajo el rostro y nuevamente vio sus manos sobres sus piernas – no soy feliz siendo una enfermera en Chicago, ¡Voy a pedirle al Dr. Martin que si desea mudarse cerca del Hogar de Ponny para abrir una pequeña clínica – Candy hablaba emocionada mientras sus ojos lloraban.

Albert no sabía que Candy había mantenido una relación de amigos por correspondencia con Terry desde que se habían encontrado en Nueva York, la veía feliz en los meses pasado y pensó que la cicatrices habían sanado, pero que equivocado estaba, por primera vez Albert pensó que esas lágrimas que derramaba era por felicidad de ir nuevamente al Hogar de Ponny.

–Hoy renunciare al hospital. – se despidió de Albert cuando llegaron al hospital. – Deséame buena suerte.

Albert regreso a la mansión pensando lo que le había pedido Candy, Candy no era feliz en Chicago, se había convertido en una verdadera dama de la alta sociedad, pero sabía por experiencia propia que ese no era el destino que ella deseaba, su destino era estar en el Hogar de Ponny. – Sonrió melancólicamente.

–Sr. William – dijo Dorothy entrando al despacho y Albert le dio una seña para que entrará – Hoy en la mañana hablo el Duque de Grandchester.

– ¡¿El Duque de Grandchester?! – Preguntó Albert sorprendido – ¿Qué es lo que deseaba el Duque de Grandchester?

–Bueno... él deseaba hablar con Candy... y ella se negó rotundamente hablar con él... Candy me dijo hace poco que no deseaba hablar con el joven Terry, pues es muy doloroso para ella todavía...

–Comprendo, ¿Pero por qué esa actitud? ¿Hay algo más? – Y Dorothy movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

–La había negado y escucho cuando usted le hablo y supo que ella estaba aun aquí y que se negaba a contestar... aun así me pidió que le diera un mensaje... – Albert la miro fijamente y pidió que le dijera cual era ese mensaje. – Me dijo que su hijo Terruce estaba en el hospital y quería que Candy fuera a visitarlo.

– ¡¿En el hospital?! ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Albert sorprendido y levantándose de su asiento.

–No me dijo como estaba su situación, solo dijo que estaba en el hospital, deseaba que una amiga fuera a visitarlo. Fue lo único que me comento.

–Comprendo.

En Nueva York las cosas no eran nada favorables, una enfermera había reconocido al joven Grandchester cuando había ingresado al hospital pues era una gran admiradora de él cuando trabajaba en Broadway, necesitaba dinero pues su esposo había robado en una tienda, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían para pagar la renta, el sueldo de ella solo le alcanzaba para darles a sus dos pequeños niños alimento y vestido y a su esposo le fue sencillo robar y ahora estaba detenido y tenía que pagar la fianza. Así que la enfermera tomo el reporte médico del actor y lo llevo al New York Times en la madrugada, al ingresar vio el reporte y decidió borrar las causas porque había ingresado, borro la palabra Rivotril y los mg que contenían en su organismo, pues era lógico que cualquiera determinaría que el joven actor se había querido suicidar. La paga fue más que excelente cuando corroboraron que en realidad estaba el Actor Terruce Grandchester internado.

La noticia estallo como pólvora en otros medios de comunicación y en menos de una hora el hospital estaba plagado de periodistas y reporteros.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó el Duque a uno de los médicos que atendía a su hijo cuando entro nuevamente al hospital después de haber ido a su suite a bañarse rápidamente y haber hablado con la empleada de los Andley.

–Alguien del personal vendió la información al New York Times – el Duque simplemente se quedo en shock, quería discutir, quería gritar, quería hacer mil cosas y demandar al hospital, pero estaba cansado, fastidiado, harto, desesperado – lo lamento tanto.

– ¿Saben qué mi hijo quiso suicidarse? – se sentó en un sillón completamente derrotado.

–No, quien llevo el reporte médico borro esa información. – Le extendió el periódico del New York Times, – esta es la información que salió a la luz pública.

–Gracias, – tomo el ejemplar – ¿Cómo sigue mi hijo?

–Sigue igual, aun no reacciona.

– ¡Richard! – hablo Eleonor, pero al verlo que estaba hablando con el médico decidió esperar, un minuto más tarde se desocupo y fue hacia él. – Richard, – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa Eleonor? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – En un reflejo instintivo llevo su mano al rostro de ella y con sus dedos le limpio las lágrimas cariñosamente – ¿Ha sucedido algo en mi ausencia? – Sintió un choque eléctrico y se aparto de Eleonor.

– ¡Saben que Terry está aquí! El lobby está lleno de reporteros – se abrazo al hombre y él sintió que desfallecería cuando Eleonor lo abrazo, deseaba tanto que alguien lo animara, que le diera fuerza y que dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que esto era una pesadilla y que en cualquier minuto se despertaría.

–Lo sé, voy hacer un comunicado de prensa, ahora mismo. – se alejo de ella rápidamente pues le era sumamente doloroso estar tan cerca de ella y al mismo tiempo tan alejado.

–George – dijo Albert entrando al despacho esa misma mañana – puedes comunicarme con el Sr. Smith en Nueva York, necesito saber algo referente a Terruce Grandchester.

– ¿Por qué Candy, porque has decidido irte? – Preguntó Annie desconcertada al saber que había renunciado en el hospital donde trabajaba. – ¿Es por Terry verdad?

–Me conoces perfectamente. – bajo la mirada y una lágrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla.

– ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Una estúpida! ¡¿Por qué renuncias a él si tanto lo amas?! Hace unos meses me mandaste una carta que está toda arrugada por las lágrimas que derrame al saber la verdad, – dijo Annie con los puños cerrados – sé que Susana se accidento por salvar la vida de Terry y que ella perdió una pierna, ¡Pero fue su decisión! No vez que ella te esta chantajeando, que te está manipulando, ¡Eso no es amor Candy! ¡Terry te ama, es a ti a quién ama, no a ella!

–Annie tú no entiendes.

– ¡Claro que entiendo! Sé cómo se sintió Terry. La vida de una actriz con potencial se arruinó por él. No puede ser que Terry fuera un irresponsable. Si lo fuese, yo sé que no lo amarías tanto. – Annie estaba llorando de impotencia – Estoy muy enfadada. ¡Estoy muy, muy enfadada, Candy! ¿Y si fuera Archie? Cruza mi mente en un santiamén. Si fuera yo, yo no renunciaría... Si hubiera habido una Susana, ¡Yo no renunciaría!

Candy miro sorprendida a su amiga de infancia.

–Con toda honestidad, Archie ciertamente te ama hasta ahora. – Candy la miro sorprendidamente – No, no sirve de nada que me lo niegues. Yo soy capaz de leer los sentimientos de Archie como un libro abierto. Aun sabiéndolo, no puedo renunciar a Archie. – Apretaba sus puños con fuerza – Cierto, hubo un tiempo cuando te resentía. Pero, puedo sentir que Archie me ha querido poco a poco. ¡¿Cómo puedes renunciar a Terry con tanta facilidad?!

– ¿Facilidad? – Candy igualmente apretaba los puños con fuerza.

–Hay un rumor del compromiso entre ellos... Yo sé que debes de estar al tanto de los artículos sobre Terry del pasado, pero no te has dado cuenta que su obra ya no era digna de verse. ¡Todo lo que publicaron de él! Terry disminuye su pasión por su actuación. Se dice que el teatro ya no puede protegerlo más y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el teatro lo de por perdido. ¡Yo realmente odio a Susana que todavía no lo deja cuando él está sufriendo tanto! Perdió todo lo que tenía, ya no trabaja más en Broadway, ya no es más ese actor talentoso que era antes cuando vino aquí a Chicago, aquel que brillaba por luz propia y que ahora gracias a su padre vive decentemente... sin estar perdido como un pordiosero alcohólico tirado en medio de la calle y aun así Susana no lo deja libre. ¡Eso es egoísmo! ¡Por favor, no renuncies a Terry sin más ni más!

–Yo... Yo también odio a Susana y sé que algún día Susana lo hará muy feliz. No puedo tener en mi conciencia la muerte de la persona quien salvo la vida a la persona que tanto amo... si él está vivo yo seré profundamente feliz. – Candy sentía que las lágrimas estaban por salir nuevamente – ya esta anocheciendo, Albert debe de estar preocupado por mí.

– ¿Te irás al Hogar de Ponny? ¿Es lo qué has decidido con tu vida? ¿Ayudaras a la Srta. Ponny y la hermana María con los niños? – Candy bajo la cabeza y después la levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro – Solo espero que no estés huyendo de Terry. – la tomo de sus manos.

–Mi destino no está en Nueva York ni Chicago, mi destino está en el Hogar de Ponny, yo estaré muy feliz allá – dijo Candy despidiéndose de su amiga – ¿Me visitaras verdad?

–Si y falta un año para que Archie se titule de la Universidad y hasta ese entonces te aseguro que te enviare la invitación para nuestra boda.

–En un año Archie se titulara y también en el próximo año será ya mayor de edad y la tía abuela ya no podrá evitar que ustedes dos se casen.

–Si Candy – Annie abrazo a su hermana con todo su amor – pero siempre es bueno saber que tienes la bendición de tus familiares más cercanos. Nos seguiremos escribiendo. Manda mis saludos a mis dos madres también.

–Lo haré Annie.

–Ya esta anocheciendo y Candy aun no llega. – pensaba Albert adentro de su gran oficina en la Mansión Andley en Chicago.

–Señor – dijo George entrado al despacho de Albert interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – ya tengo la información que le solicito al Sr. Smith...

–¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Albert interrumpiendo a George y extendiendo la mano para que le entregara los documentos que tenía en la mano.

–Efectivamente el joven Grandchester fue internado en el hospital la noche de ayer a la 1:35 a.m. en el periódico del New York Times viene la información que fue ingresado por un lavado de estomago.

–¿Lavado de estomago?

–Si, hoy en la tarde el Duque de Grandchester hizo un comunicado a los medios, diciendo que Terruce se había intoxicado por comida en mal estado, que pasaron un gran susto pero que ahora se está recuperando y agradece las muestras de cariño de la gente que estima a su hijo.

–Es extraño que el Duque haya ofrecido una declaración. Ellos no actúan de esa manera.

–Ya conoce cómo es la prensa amarillista, algunos suponían que el joven actor se había querido suicidar, corría ese rumor.

–¡Dios mío! No sé qué hacer, si decir a Candy lo de Terry, se ve bien, animada y feliz, no quiero que se entristezca si sabe que Terry está en el hospital. Dorothy me dijo que se negó en la mañana hablar con él.

–Señor – dijo el mayordomo entrando al despacho – acaba de llegar la Srta. Andley hace un momento.

–Gracias Mark, podrías llamarla, deseo hablar con ella por favor. – el mayordomo hizo un asentamiento de cabeza y salió, minutos después entraba Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Albert, ¿Querías verme? – Albert pidió que tomara asiento.

–Candy no sé cómo decirte esto, pero ayer Terry fue ingresado al hospital...

–¿Al hospital! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Está bien? – Se alarmo.

–Si, no te preocupes, él está bien, solo fue una intoxicación, algo comió en mal estado, le hicieron un lavado de estomago, ya está bien, – Candy respiro profundamente – hoy en la mañana El Duque de Grandchester te llamo.

–¿Era el Duque? Creí que era Terry.

–Si, Dorothy no le dio tiempo de explicarte, él te llamo para informarte de la salud de Terry y que no te preocuparas, también le dijo que si deseabas ir a verlo al hospital ya que eres su mejor amiga.

–Yo no sé qué decir, – se puso nerviosa– si esto hubiera ocurrido antes cuando nos escribíamos gustosa hubiera viajado hasta Nueva York para verlo pero ahora, pareciera que esto lo hizo a propósito para verlo. – pensaba Candy cuando llamaron por teléfono.

George contesto – señorita, el Duque de Grandchester le llama por teléfono.

–Gracias voy a contestar en la sala. – Candy salió del despacho y corrió para que Albert y los demás no escucharan la conversación. – Buenas noches Duque de Grandchester.

–¡Ohhh Candy que bueno que te encuentro! No sé cómo decirte esto. – Tartamudeo – supongo que te han dado la noticia de...

–Oh si, acabo de llegar y me dijeron que Terry está en el hospital, algo me dijeron de una intoxicación con comida en mal estado.

–Candy es algo más complicado... me gustaría decírtelo en persona... esto no se puede hablar por teléfono.

–¿Sucedió algo malo?

–Él está deprimido, desde hace dos días, no sé que le sucede, supongo que tú podrías ayudarlo.

–¡¿Yo? ! No creo que sea buena idea, él se pondrá muy feliz cuando me vea, pero ¿Qué sucederá el día que me vaya?

–Comprendo, en verdad me hubiera gustado mucho que vinieses a Nueva York, si cambias de opinión ya sabes en donde me hospedo.

–Lo lamento tanto Duque, pero la verdad es que duele mucho.

–Te comprendo Candy, lo mismo siento cuando veo a Eleonor, duele muchísimo el alma. Adiós Candy. – el Duque colgó el teléfono.

Terry quiero ir, pero si te veo sé que no podré separarme de ti nuevamente, no, no puedo. – Negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba en silencio en su habitación – O Terry perdóname – Candy tomo su crucifico en sus manos orando porque Terry fuera feliz, orando toda la noche para que saliera adelante.

**Diciembre 1929**

–Dios mío, no puedo dormir – pensaba Ricky dándose vueltas y vueltas en su cama, destapándose y volviéndose a tapar con el edredón y nada, se levanto de la cama y veía que continuaba cayendo lentamente los copos de nieve y observando como el paisaje se tornaba blanco. – ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? – Se puso su bata y decidió ir por algo de comer a la cocina – quizá unas galletas y un vaso de leche ayuden para poder dormir.

–No sé qué hacer Candy – Decía Eleonor sentada en el sofá junto a su nuera esa misma madrugada– he cometido muchos errores y dudo mucho que deje de hacerlos.

–¿Por qué lo dices Eleonor? – Candy fraternamente le tomaba de las manos para que pudiera abrirse, pues sabía que le costaba mucho expresar en palabras todo aquello que le atormentaba y deseando gritarlo.

–He cometido algo horrible que va contra mi dignidad de mujer – un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules.

Ricky bajaba las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta que su madre y la Sra. Baker conversaban, como la estancia estaba algo obscuro solo una pequeña lámpara cercana a lado del sofá iluminaba, así que Ricky se sentó en las escaleras oscuras pues las dos mujeres le daban la espalda a las escaleras.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡En contra de tu dignidad de mujer! – Candy se sorprendió.

–Estoy aquí en esta casa... Gracias... porque me ofrecí ser la amante del Duque. – Eleonor tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Es verdad lo que te digo, – tomo el pañuelo que Candy le ofrecía para limpiar sus lagrimas del rostro – hace de mi lo que él quiere y desea el señor... no puedo negarme. – Levanto el rostro para mirar a Candy a los ojos – ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? – Candy ponía atención a lo que Eleonor le confesaba – Qué alguna vez tuve una esperanza años atrás, de que él se divorciara, o si la Duquesa muriese... yo podría entonces... – las lágrimas brotaban mucho más fuerte – y él me dijo... como si me estuviese leyendo la mente, ¡No! Tú nunca tendrás una sortija en tu mano, aunque yo quedase viudo. Lo único que puedo ser yo para él es ser su amante a escondidas y ¡Lo odio, lo odio con todo mi corazón! - Apretaba fuertemente el pañuelo con sus dos manos.

–¿Por qué aceptaste? Al estar con un hombre que no amas, que te manipula a su antojo y te hace sentir mal.

–Por la misma razón que tú, Candy... – La miro fijamente mientras le tomaba sus manos – por estar al lado de un noble... por estar a lado del Marqués de Grandchester.

Ricky subió las escaleras, todo confundido, pues a su corta edad no comprendía muchas cosas.

_**PERDONEME POR DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MÁS RAPIDO. ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE. BESOS Y SALUDOS A TODOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FANFICTION.**_

_**LA CONVERSACIÓN DE ANNIE Y CANDY LA TOME DEL LIBRO DE STORY FINAL DE LA AUTORA DE CANDY CANDY MISUKY.** _


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias a todas las que me escribieron AMPARO DE GRANDCHESTER, SARA GRANDCHESTER, YUT GRANDCHESTER, Y CC Gracias por seguir la historia, tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas. Besos.**

**DOMINGO 11 DE JUNIO DE 1917**

Terry, Terry por favor mi amor, no me dejes sola, eres la única persona que tengo, si tú llegarás a morir... yo me moriría, no puedes hacerme esto, sé que soy culpable de muchas cosas...

Se escuchaba muy lejos esa voz, era la voz de su amada Candy que pedía a gritos que despertara… que no la dejara. – Candy, Candy está llorando... como puedo hacerle esto a ella, a la mujer que amo profundamente, – seguía escuchando su voz llorosa entre sueños.

Terry... mi amor, su tú mueres... yo muero contigo... no tengo a nadie en mi vida, no tengo ni padres, ni familia, tú eres el único que tengo en la vida, aunque no estés a mi lado, si tú estás vivo... yo seré inmensamente feliz.

Candy, Candy me llama, la recuerdo cuando ella perdió a Anthony, cuando sufrió la pérdida de su estimado amigo Stear, no... debo de regresar, debo de vivir para no hacer sufrir a Candy quien siempre ha sufrido en el pasado y a pesar de todo tiene una hermosa sonrisa que iluminó mi vida desde que la vi en el barco.

Poco a poco el hombre inconsciente, se movía lentamente y sentía un peso sobre su pecho, el olor de ese perfume penetro sus sentidos, lo conocía perfectamente, pero estaba confundido, ¿Era de Candy? – lentamente abrió los ojos, vio unos ojos cristalinos que lo miraban profundamente y daba gracias a dios, porque él estaba vivo, lo abrazo con tanto amor y cariño recargándose en su pecho para secar sus lágrimas del rostro que había derramado, levanto la mirada y entonces él pudo ver que esos ojos, no eran verdes como las esmeraldas, sino azules como los de él y su rostro no tenía ni una sola peca... pero tenía el cabello negro.

– Madre... – lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras que sus zafiros se llenaban de tristes lágrimas.

– ¡Terry! ¡Mi amor! – lo volvió a abrazar con todo el amor de una madre a su hijo. – ¡Dios mío estas bien! ¡Estas a salvo!

– Perdóname... perdóname por favor – lloro en brazos de su amada madre.

– No te preocupes mi amor, ya todo pasó. - Se levanto de la cama - Iré a avisarle a tu padre que has despertado. – Terry hizo un movimiento de cabeza y su madre salió de la habitación, Terry deseaba que sus ojos ya no le salieran más lágrimas cuando el Duque entrará, pero no podía dejar de parar de llorar, algo le estaba oprimiendo el corazón fuertemente, un dolor tan desgarrador.

No era Candy quien escuchaba, – se decía mientras se limpiaba el rostro – era mi madre quien me sujetaba y lloraba sosteniendo mi mano mientras me hablaba con tanto amor. – bajo la mirada viendo sus piernas tapadas con una fina sábana blanca y las estrujaba fuertemente, escucho voces, sin duda era el Duque con él médico, rápidamente seco su rostro pues no deseaba que el Duque lo viera en ese estadounidense lamentable.

– ¡Terry, hijo! ¡Has despertado! – abrió la puerta el Duque y corrió hasta la camilla lleno de felicidad, deseo abrazarlo fuertemente, pero al ver que su hijo volteaba la mirada al otro lado, solo pudo darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, él no dijo nada.

– Puede darme un minuto por favor, voy a examinar al paciente. – pidió el médico para que el Duque saliera de la habitación ya que Eleonor se encontraba en la sala de espera privada.

– Claro, voy estar en la sala... cualquier cosa que me necesite ahí estaré. – dijo el Duque saliendo de la habitación.

No paso más de 15 minutos para examinarlo.

– Aun tienes un poco de temperatura, con medicamentos y reposo estoy seguro que en menos de una semana estarás muy bien Terruce, ahora mismo prepararé tu alta para que puedas estas en la comodidad de tu habitación.

– Dr. Crowford... – la voz de Terry se quebraba, – Dios mío, habiendo tantos médicos en Nueva York, tenía que tocarme al gran amigo y confidente de infancia de mi padre. – maldecía por adentro su suerte.

– Terry, nos conocemos desde que eras un bebé, mis hijos estudiaron en los mismos colegios que tú – trataba de darle confianza, de que platicara con un amigo, pues lo que había intentado era un suicidio ¿Pero... Por qué? – y siempre me llamabas Sr. Steven. – Terry bajo la mirada.

– Me gustaría quedarme un tiempo en el hospital hasta que me recupere de todo, no deseo regresar con el Duque.

– ¡Qué! ¡Eso es imposible! – Trato de tranquilizarse pues no deseaba contradecir a Terruce, – Terry, ¿Tú padre es el culpable que hayas querido hacer lo que hiciste?

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! El Duque no tiene nada que ver de la estupidez que he hecho, pero no deseo volver con el Duque.

– La prensa sabe que estas aquí, alguien del personal del hospital vendió la información.

– ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! – estrujaba la sabana lleno de furia. – ¡¿Cuándo será el día que me dejarán en paz los malditos reporteros?!

– Tu padre ha ofrecido una conferencia de prensa para aclarar los rumores, no debes de preocuparte, pero es mejor que te demos de alta lo más pronto posible y que estés con tu padre en...

– ¡Deseo hablar con Eleonor! – lo interrumpió abruptamente y el Dr. Crowford se sorprendió ante la petición de Terruce, pues deseaba hablar primero con el Duque para darle autorización de que Eleonor visitará a su hijo, pero Terry se le había adelanto. – si Eleonor esta aquí, es porque el Duque a autorizado su entrada.

– Claro, es verdad, tu padre ha autorizado su entrada, haré que ella pase nuevamente a verte. – hizo unas anotaciones en el reporte médico y salió de la habitación.

– ¿Cómo esta mi hijo, Steven? – Pregunto levantándose de su asiento el Duque de Grandchester cuando vio que entraba a la sala privada. Eleonor también se había levantado, esperaba que todo estuviera bien con su hijo.

– Se encuentra bien, aunque tiene un poco de fiebre, pero con el medicamento que le acabamos de inyectarle le bajara la temperatura. Con un poco de reposo y cuidados se sentirá ya mejor.

– Me alegro mucho. – Ambos padres suspiraron profundamente – ¡¿Es posible que lo puedan dar alta?! Deseo llevarlo conmigo. - pidió el Duque ya más tranquilo.

– Terruce desea antes hablar con... – se detuvo un momento para ver a Eleonor directamente a los ojos. – con usted.

Eleonor dirigió la vista al padre de Terry para que con la mirada le diera permiso de entrar a ver a su hijo y el Duque dio un asentamiento de cabeza, ella agradeció el gesto y camino rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta donde su hijo estaba.

– ¡Terry, cariño! – Corrió a su cama para abrazarlo.

– Mamá llévame a tu casa por favor, – le tomaba de las manos a su madre como una súplica y con lágrimas en los ojos, – no deseo regresar con el Duque, necesito de tu compañía...

No podía soportar más sus suplicas, pues sabía muy bien Eleonor que eso no podía ser, el Duque hace dos mes antes le había advertido que no se atreviera a poner a su hijo en contra de él, porque ella lo pagaría muy caro y ahora sí cumpliría su palabra de que no lo viera nunca más, – Se estremeció al escuchar al Duque esa misma tarde que lo había visitado su hijo en la mañana. – ¡Tú crees que me engañas Eleonor! - La tomo fuertemente de los brazos - Sé muy bien que se visitan en secreto y con ayuda de mi maldito chofer y escolta de Trencé que he asignado para vigilarlo - los ojos del duque brillaban de ira y ella le temió – No me obligues a despedirlos, así que si quieres verlo nuevamente disque a escondidas mías, ¡No te interpondrás en la educación y futuro referente a Terruce! ¡Estas advertida Eleonor! – la soltó con brusquedad aquella tarde.

– Terry, hijo mío – Dijo Eleonor con lágrimas en los ojos – no me pidas algo que no podré complacerte, no puedo llevarte conmigo, aunque tu sabes que me muero por que estés a mi lado... sabes lo tanto que te amo y te adoro. – le acaricio la mejilla mientras su hijo levantaba el rostro y tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima más, pues era claro que le dolía mucho lo que le decía su madre.

– ¿Por qué no luchas por mi madre? ¿Por qué?

– No puedo con el poderío que representa tu padre, al menos así puedo verte a escondidas, ¡Mírame Terry! – Le sostuvo el rostro para que la mirara fijamente – estoy disfrazada con una peluca negra y vestimenta que no es apropiada de una dama, estoy registrada bajo un falso nombre y como mucama de los Grandchester para que pueda verte, además está la prensa...

– Ya lo sé, el Dr. Crowford me lo informo, el Duque de Grandchester acaba de limpiar nuevamente mi nombre de otro escándalo más. – Respondió con acida ironía.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Terry? ¿Por qué? No fue tu padre quien hizo que hicieras esta locura pues él estaba en Canadá. ¿Por qué?

– Tuve un mal día en la oficina, no me gusta el trabajo de oficina, tuve una mala traducción y el negocio se vino abajo, le hice perder muchísimo dinero a mi padre, no deseo que se entere que soy un verdadero inútil en el negocio.

– ¡El dinero no importa hijo! El dinero viene y va... – alguien toco la puerta y entro enseguida una enfermera joven, Eleonor se paró de la cama rápidamente y saludaba a la enfermera con una inclinación de cabeza.

– Buenas noches, vengo a tomarle la temperatura y ayudarlo a cambiarlo de ropa ya que su alta esta lista. – hijo y madre se vieron a los ojos discretamente deseando que la enfermera no los haya escuchado – señora, si me permite un momento afuera para poder cambiar al joven.

– Claro, ahora mismo salgo. – Hizo una reverencia a Terruce – mi Lord, con su permiso.

– Un momento ¿Usted es la mucama de los Grandchester? Emilia Stone – la enfermera vio el reporte donde indicaba quienes podían entrar a la habitación de Lord Grandchester.

– ¡Ella no es ninguna mucama! – Vocifero Terry enojado, Eleonor vio a los ojos de su hijo nerviosamente, sabía que estaba mal haber dicho semejante cosa – no es la mucama, –trato de tranquilizarse – ella es... es... mi nana y está autorizada entrar.

– Lo lamento mucho, tengo ordenes muy extractas para visitas, pues como sabrá hay muchos reporteros en el lobby del hospital, si desea puede ayudarlo... – miro a la señora.

– No se preocupe señorita, comprendo perfectamente la situación – volteo a ver a su hijo y le apretó la mano en señal despedida y sin decir absolutamente nada salió de la habitación.

Camino a la suite del hotel donde se hospedaba se fueron en completo silencio, bajaron del automóvil negro y se dirigieron al ascensor. Su cuerpo pesaba como si tuviera plomo en los pies y en su corazón sentía un profundo dolor que le oprimía el alma.

– Emilia hemos llegado, lleva a Terruce a su habitación. – la mujer hizo una reverencia al Duque de Grandchester y después se dirigió a ver al Joven con alegría de saber que ya estaba mejor.

– ¡Me alegro mucho que ya se encuentre mejor mi lord! – pero como el Duque estaba ahí mirando, trato Emilia de no ser tan efusiva y mejor opto por hacerle una reverencia al joven en vez de correr a él y abrazarlo con cariño.

– Buenas noches Duque de Grandchester, – se despidió Terry haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir alguna otra cosa más.

El Duque deseaba detener a su hijo para preguntarle qué había ocurrido para que se pusiera así de histérico para destrozar la cocina y su despacho, necesitaba explicaciones para saber por qué había querido suicidarse, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? pero algo lo detuvo de impedir que hablara con su hijo, pues su mejor amigo de infancia el Dr. Crowford le dijo que le temía y que no deseaba regresar con él a casa, pues lo que pudo deducir es que su hijo le tenía pánico y deseaba quedarse con su madre, esa noticia lo había afectado profundamente pues pensaba que poco a poco iba ganando terreno en el corazón de su hijo, y saber que su hijo le temía fue un golpe duro para él que lo había dejado sin habla en todo el camino. Terry no se atrevió a verle la cara, ni mucho menos dirigirle la palabra. Era como si el tiempo regresaba cuando era un adolescente del colegio San Pablo como dos verdaderos extraños. – pensaba mientras se desvestía ya en su confortable dormitorio.

– Josefina, – el Duque entro a la cocina mirando como su fiel mucama limpiaba pulcramente hasta el ultima mancha de las paredes de esa cocina del desastre que había ocasionado su hijo – deja todo esto para mañana, ya es muy tarde.

– Gracias su excelencia – dio una reverencia y dejo la cubeta y los utensilio de limpieza en un armario. – mañana comenzaremos con la limpieza de su despacho.

– No te preocupes, un favor, antes que te vayas a descansar lleva este té a Terruce – vio que el Duque preparaba te de limón y echaba unas gotas – estas gotas son para que pueda dormir mejor – la mucama dio un asentamiento de cabeza y salió.

El Duque entro a su despacho viendo las pinturas de la Reyna Victoria manchada de vino tinto y del otro lado una vitrina sin vidrios y sin platos de porcelana de sus antepasados.  
>Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, se sirvió una copa de coñac y decidió sentarse en su sillón favorito mirando a la chimenea, pensando en una y mil cosas. Eran cerca de las 3 a.m. y él no podía conciliar el sueño, se levanto y fue a la recamara de su hijo para cerciorarse que no le hubiera subido la temperatura.<p>

Al entrar y prender una pequeña lámpara en su buró, observo que su hijo estaba llorando dormido, dos gruesas lágrimas corrían bajo sus mejillas, el Duque se sentó en su cama y llevo sus largos dedos para limpiarle las lágrimas.

– Por qué me abandonaste si yo te amo... – susurro Terry – el Duque se alarmo al escucharlo, no entendía de que hablaba su hijo, ¿amaba a alguien...? – recordó entonces que Emilia y Josefina le habían dicho acerca de una carta que le había llegado, suponiendo que era de alguna admiradora. Tenía que saber quien fue la persona tan vil y despiadada que había hecho sufrir a su hijo al grado de quitarse la vida. Abrió cajones, armarios, se dirigió al otro lado de su cama para abrir los cajones de su cómoda, cuando encontró una pequeña caja de madera, la abrió y vio que había varias cartas atadas con un listón rojo. Vio el remitente, todas era de una sola persona "Tarzan Pecosa"

¡Tarzan Pecosa! ¿Quién demonios es Tarzan Pecosa? abrió las cartas una por una para saber si adentro decía ¿Quién era, de dónde era? Pero conforme leía las cartas se dio cuenta que esta persona sabía muy bien acerca de Eleonor aunque nunca mencionaba su nombre, referente a su situación con su padre y familia, levanto la mirada y observo que su hijo dormía profundamente, volvió a la lectura tomo otra carta, no era una admiradora cualquiera, era más que una amiga, era su confidente y observo que entrelineas contenía un mensaje lleno de amor. Esta admiradora sin duda estaba muy enamorada de su hijo, como Terry de ella, pero ninguna carta era reciente.

Debe de haber una carta por aquí – se dijo tirándose al piso, busco abajo de la cama, abajo de los muebles por si había tirado la carta, cuando sin querer vio entre reojo un caja de Tiffany en el bote de la basura. Levanto la caja y la abrió cuando descubrió que era una pulsera de oro y la carta que estaba buscando. Lotería.

_Querido Terry:_

_Perdóname por favor pues he decidido que nuestra amistad no nos llevara a nada bueno, al contrario solo nos estamos lastimando, tú tienes un compromiso con Susana al cual debes de cumplir, y yo no podré esperarte toda una eternidad, pues es claro que debemos seguir caminos diferentes y con personas diferentes, hoy estoy saliendo con una persona al cual mi cariño está creciendo y creciendo lentamente, pero siento que le estoy siendo infiel si sigo manteniendo correspondencia contigo._

_Prometimos ser felices, se que poco a poco volverás a brillar en los teatros de Broadway y serás muy feliz a lado de Susana porque desde ahora en adelante yo también trataré de buscar mi felicidad._

_Siempre te tendré en mi corazón como un hermoso recuerdo, nunca te olvidare... y recuerda que siempre tendrás una gran admiradora aplaudiéndote estés donde estés._

_Se muy... pero muy feliz y perdona al destino que no quiso que estuviéramos juntos como alguna vez lo deseamos._

_C.W.A._

El Duque levanto la vista de la carta y finalmente supo quien era su admiradora secreta, estrujo fuertemente la carta, ¡¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a su hijo?! Desde que había llegado a América y la había visto le dijo que nunca más se iba a cercar a su hijo, que no iba a poder ayudarlo con su plan porque no quería lastimas más a Terruce, que ya no lo amaba y que no deseaba casarse con su hijo ni ser la marquesa de Grandchester, porque ya amaba a otra persona... le había ofrecido todo, absolutamente todo para recompensar el dolor que había sufrido su hijo en su infancia y juventud y ella no quiso ayudarlo a salir de ese abismo negro que estaba, ¡Cómo un vil vagabundo tirado en medio de la calle... alcohólico, sin trabajo! ¿Cómo pudiste Candy? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo sin hacer absolutamente nada, tenderle la mano a un amigo? Te he pedido varias veces de tu ayuda y nunca aceptaste, ahora te busque y te llame para que lo visitaras en el hospital, esperaba que algún día mis empleadas o el gerente del Lobby del hotel me dijeran que habías llamado para saber referente a la salud de Terruce, ¡Nunca hubo esa llamada! Sólo las llamadas de Susana para saber de tu salud, tus compañeros del teatro y los de la oficina... todos preocupados porque Terruce estuviera bien de salud, ¿Y tu llamada Candy, cuando? Que cruel eres Candy, eres muy cruel... siempre te considere una persona diferente, con valores y principios. Hubieras hecho un excelente papel como la Marquesa de Grandchester y futura Duquesa. No me importaba que no fueras una Andley de sangre, Pero que equivocado estuve referente a tu persona.

Terry trabajo tiempo extra para pagar hasta el último centavo de esta pulsera de oro, dinero de su gran esfuerzo y valor y ¡Tu pisoteando su orgullo! – metió nuevamente la pulsera en su estuche y la tiro al bote de basura donde la había recogido, acomodo sus cosas como las había dejado y cerro todas las puertas y cajones que había abierto. Cuando termino observo nuevamente a su hijo que sufría. Su cama era tamaño matrimonial pero le recordó mucho cuando era un niño que lloraba en el Castillo Grandchester y el se quedaba abrazándolo hasta que se quedara profundamente dormido. Tuvo esa sensación de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo pues sabía ahora su sufrimiento.

**DICIEMBRE 1929  
><strong>  
>Era medio día cuando me levante y decidí́ darme un rico baño de tina, este día en especial era uno de los más maravilloso que he vivido en mucho tiempo... una vez que me vestí́ con un traje abrigador y me cepillé mi larga caballera aun dorada, escuche pequeños gritos de alegría provenientes del jardín, deje el cepillo en el tocador y me encamine a la ventana, la abrí́ completamente observando el paisaje completamente blanco, el aire del frío invierno hizo despejar mis sentimientos y sonreí con esperanza, de ahora en adelante haría todo para que mi suerte cambiara.<p>

Estaba en la residencia de los Marqueses de Grandchester con mi hijo Terry, mi adorable nuera Candy y mis dos encantadores nietos que jugaban, corrían y disfrutaba de la vida sin preocupaciones, observe que Ricky corría y platicaba con su padre en el jardín. En otro rincón en un pequeño jardín donde seguro en primavera abría unas hermosas rosas, Candy estaba muy entretenida en limpiar ese pequeño rincón que a su jardinero no dejaba cuidar, era la única que cuidaba con esmero ese pequeño paraíso que había hecho Candy. Estaba tan dichosa y decidí́ unirme a la familia.

– ¡Papá, papá! ¿Puedo llevarme a Aquiles a Escocia? – Preguntaba Ricky con entusiasmo.

– Ricky ¡Estás loco! En Escocia dudo mucho que puedas cabalgar, todo el paisaje esta nevado y el pobre de Aquiles se muriera de frío. – El pequeño hizo una mueca de tristeza – porque no mejor vas al establo lo cepillas y le das de comer manzanas y zanahorias que son sus favoritas y le dices que en un par de semanas regresarás a verlo para que no pienses que lo abandonaste.

– Esta bien papá, voy ahora al establo. – dijo Ricky corriendo al establo.

– Con cuidado Ricky, que te puedes resbalar. – por poco Ricky se caía con el piso resbaladizo de la nieve, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y no se cayó. Su padre solo lo miraba y hacia un gesto gracioso.

Ricky se subió a un cubo para poder cepillar a Aquiles y le decía cosas cariñosas.

– Hola Ricky – dijo Eleonor con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y Ricky casi se cae de la sorpresa, pues pensaba que estaba solo, se bajó de del cubo con una sonrisa traviesa – ¿Ese caballo es tuyo?

– Hola Sra. Baker – hizo una reverencia – no, Aquiles no es mi caballo, es el caballo de mi padre – se acerco a ella como diciendo un secreto en voz baja – mi padre me dijo que si subía mis asignaturas en el colegio me iba a regalar a Aquiles.

– Muy bien, entonces en poco tiempo Aquiles será tuyo.

– Dudo mucho que me lo regale – bajo la mirada con tristeza – no soy muy bueno en la escuela.

– Estoy segura que...

– Ricky, Ricky ¿Dónde estás? – gritaba Maggie muy cerca del establo.

– ¡Es mi hermana! – dijo buscando un escondite atrás de un cerro de paja – si viene aquí Maggie dile que no me has visto, por favor... no quiero jugar con ella – en eso se escondió pues ya se escuchaba pasos muy cerca del establo y después de unos segundos Maggie entraba.

– Buenas tardes Sra. Baker – hizo una reverencia – por casualidad ¿Ha visto a mi hermano Ricky?

– Hola Maggie, acabo de entrar al establo y al parecer no se encuentra aquí. - Respondió con una sonrisa.

– Si llegara a verlo, dígale que mi madre lo está buscado, pues desea que le diga a Diana que es lo que va a llevarse a Escocia, pues mañana a primera hora partimos y no desea que empaqué sus cosas a último momento.

– Claro, cuando lo vea le paso tu mensaje – Maggie hizo una reverencia como despedida, pero antes que saliera la detuvo por un momento – Maggie, me encantaría muchísimo que me llamarás por mi nombre por Eleonor o más familiar por Ely.

– Mis padres me han dicho que debo de respetar a mis mayores y me siento extraña hablando con usted con tanta familiaridad cuando nunca en mi vida he convivido con usted.

– Comprendo. – Maggie se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar – sé que me costara un poco de trabajo llegar a su corazón, pero estoy segura que algún día lo lograre. - se dijo así misma con optimismo.

– Eleonor – Salió Ricky de su escondite – gracias por no decirle que estoy aquí – dijo tímidamente – no me llevo muy bien con mi hermana.

– No te preocupes, si yo puedo encubrirte con gusto lo haré. – le guiño el ojo en complicidad y suspiro profundamente – gracias por llamarme Eleonor significa mucho para mí.

– No hay problema, además se que tu significas mucho para mis padres y más para mi abuelito el Duque de Grandchester.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto Eleonor sorprendida con lo que decía su pequeño.

– Bueno... los vi a mi abuelito y a ti besándose como lo hacen mis padres cuando están cariñosamente. - dijo Ricky algo apenado.

– ¡Qué! ¿Nos estabas espiando? – casi se le va el alma a escuchar semejante cosa.

– ¡No! No los estaba espiando - se espantó al ver la reacción de ella que cambió súbitamente - lo juro... Mi abuelita me mando a buscar a mi abuelito para que nos entregara nuestros obsequios. Así qué entre y los vi. No fue mi intención. - se sentía ahora realmente avergonzado pues sabía que no era de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

– Esta bien Ricky, comprendo. – se puso en cuclillas para estar a nivel de su nieto. – sé que me estás diciendo la verdad, aunque te confieso que no deseaba que alguno de ustedes supieran. – le dio un cariño en la mejilla. – mejor ve con tu Mamá te está buscando para que empaques, – Ricky dio un asentamiento de cabeza y salió del establo hacia su casa.

Espero que no haya escuchado nada de lo que nos decimos Richard y yo. No lo podría soportar el Duque y es posible que nunca más los vuelva a ver, – se decía a ella misma devastada – no, no debo de preocuparme... todo estará bien.

A primera hora toda la familia ya estaba abordando el tren que los llevaría hasta Escocia, cuando el tren ya estaba partiendo Maggie pidió a su padre que la abrazara y este no se negó, la acurruco en pecho como si fuera un bebe y Maggie escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su padre, le encantaba escucharlos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba muy feliz, veía por la ventana el paisaje nevado, vería a la familia Andley. Archi, Annie a sus sobrinos, a Albert y a tantos más que deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, ya que también se dirigían para pasar las vacaciones allá, llegarían en dos días más, ellos tenían propiedades enormes en Escocia también.

– Mamá, tengo hambre ¿podemos ir al comedor a desayunar? – pidió Ricky con una mirada tan tierna que derretía a todos y especialmente a su abuela que lo miraba sonriente.

– Claro cariño, Terry ¿Deseas acompañarnos a desayunar? – Terry miro a su esposa y luego miro a Maggie que estaba en sus brazos – si deseas puedes dejarla en el asiento y le pido a Diana que cuide de ella. Además supongo que has de estar muy cansado de los brazos, Maggie ya no es un bebe, ella pesa mucho y en poco tiempo te va adormecer – dijo ella riéndose.

– No tengo mucha hambre, mejor almuerzo cuando Maggie despierte, además hace mucho tiempo que Maggie no se dormía en mis brazos y es realmente maravilloso.

– Eleonor gustas venir con nosotros, – aunque la mirada de ella, supuso que deseaba quedarse con Terry. – muy bien al parecer desayunaremos solos y pediremos un rico postre de chocolate con frambuesas. – le dijo Candy a su hijo y este le brillaron los ojos, pues madre e hijo compartían el gusto de los ricos postres.

– Ricky es igual que su madre en el carácter de bondadoso, tierno y es muy inteligente. - Dijo Eleonor cuando Candy y Ricky salieron.

– Si, Ricky es todo un orgullo para mí, soy tan afortunado de tener a mi familia, la familia que me ha dado Candy. Por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido con ellos?

– Muy bien, tengo un vínculo especial con Ricky, y referente a Maggie haré todo lo posible para ganar su cariño.

– Dale tiempo a ella, Maggie es más pequeña. – le acaricio la mejilla.

– Ricky me comento que le gusta los caballos y desea que Aquiles sea pronto suyo – dijo Eleonor con una mirada intencionada.

– Lo tendrá siempre y cuando suba sus calificaciones en el colegio, y Mamá no me mires así.

Eleonor soltó una carcajada, que agradable era estar con su hijo. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo nerviosa pues no deseaba que Terry supiera que Ricky posiblemente sabia que ella tenía una relación con el Duque y Ricky pudiera decirlo a su padre, no, no deseaba que supiera. Un nido de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago pues hacia ya tantos años que no iba a la Villa de Escocia, donde ella vivió dos años con el Duque y donde Terry fue concebido.

LUNES 12 DE JUNIO DE 1917.

Poco a poco la luz del verano entraba en su habitación, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo lo sentía cortado, deseo moverse pero sintió un bulto a lado suyo, cuando giro la cabeza y miro de que se trataba, comprendió que era su padre que se había dormido con él. Sin duda alguna sabía que su padre estaba muy preocupado por él. Lo miro fijamente... hacía tanto tiempo que ya no había experimentado aquella sensación de tenerlo tan cerca y que lo abrazara como un pequeño niño. Se sentía tan bien sentir su protección... hasta que estornudo fuertemente despertando al Duque.

– Salud. – dijo el Duque llevando su mano al rostro para limpiarse del estornudo de su hijo.

– Gracias, perdón. – el Duque finalmente abrió los ojos se incorporo y toco la frente de su hijo, estaba un poco caliente y vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

– Dios mío, son las 8:15 y tu medicamento era a 7 a.m. – se levanto de la cama rápidamente tomando una ampolleta y una jeringa. – si no te pongo esto seguramente recaerás y es muy posible que te dé hasta pulmonía.

– No exageres, igual una pequeña gripa sin importancia... – vio que su padre preparaba la inyección y le indicaba que se volteara. – ¡Vaya, el Duque de Grandchester ahora es enfermero! – dijo con su característico sarcasmo, y el Duque no se ofendió pues sabía el que era parte de su personalidad desde que era un niño de 5 años.

– No soy ningún enfermero, pero deseo aprender como inyectar, esta es mi primera inyección que pongo, espero saber lo que hago pues he visto que es muy fácil.

– ¡Qué! Estas bromeando, prefiero que Emilia o Josefina mi inyecten. – cuando de repente sintió un pinchazo en su nalga.

– Ya estuvo, ¿Verdad qué no dolió? – se incorporó y fue al bote de basura para tirar la jeringa y vio el estuche de Tiffany.

– Eres bueno. – dijo subiendo su pantalón de su piyama.

– Tuve que aprender, Steven me enseño primeros auxilios cuando eran ustedes eran muy pequeños, puede suceder algún accidente y no puedes esperar hasta que el médico llegue. – tocaron a la puerta y el Duque abrió la puerta, era Josefina quien traía el desayuno – gracias Josefina, yo me encargare de Terruce – la doncella dio una reverencia y se retiró cerrando la puerta, el Duque se acercó a la cama de su hijo – siéntate por favor – abrió la charola y la puso en una mesita de cama – supongo que te gustaría mejor que te contratara a una linda enfermera en vez de un señor Malhumorado como yo.

– No, al contrario es bueno saber que el Duque de Grandchester sea tu enfermero personal.

– Si deseas llamo a la señorita Andley como tu enfermera personal, estoy seguro que te encantaría. – sabía que no debería de mencionarla pero era mejor así, pronto cicatrizaran las heridas del corazón hablando del tema y no evitarlo.

Terry se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre Andley pero no deseaba que su padre se enterara de su a dolorido corazón y recordó lo que le escribió Candy en su última carta.

– Dudo mucho que Candy venga aquí a Nueva York, pues ella es una enfermera muy profesional, tiene muchos pacientes y sus servicios son muy, pero muy caros... Dudo mucho que puedas pagarle. - trataba de sonreír con todas sus fuerzas.

– Así qué crees que yo no pueda pagar por sus servicios de enfermera.

– No, aunque le des un millón de libras ella siempre preferirá que le paguen por un millón de sonrisas de niños de bajos recursos – la voz de Terry se quebraba, así que decidió probar bocado a su fruta picada.

– Estas enamorado de ella ¿Verdad? – su padre se giró para la ventana donde se veía el central Park era simplemente hermoso ya que era verano y los árboles estaban frondosos y el pasto verde.

Terry tomo un sorbo de jugo como pensando su respuesta. – No, no estoy enamorado de la Srta. Andley, pero debo de confesar que fue una excelente amiga y me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba. – Miro al techo de su habitación – Haber conocido a Candy fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

– Lamento tanto cuando me pediste ayuda y no te la ofrecí, – se giró y fue a su cama, le tomo de las manos a su hijo. – perdóname.

– No te preocupes, ya lo he superado. Sabes ella me ayudo muchísimo a dejar mi vida desatrampada.

– En serio, siempre he pensado que una mujer puede cambiar a un hombre,

– Bebía y fumaba mucho... también me peleaba a menudo

– Si recuerdo tu vida de rebeldía como si fuera ayer.

– Candy me hizo que dejara de fumar, me regalo una harmónica, cada vez que tengas ganas de fumar mejor toca la harmónica, me pelee y me hirieron de gravedad me confundí de dormitorios y llegue al dormitorio de Candy en vez de escandalizarse y llamar a la enfermera ella me limpio la herida y me vendo, ahí supe que podría ser una excelente enfermera. Y me prometí dejar todo aquello, gracias a ella decidí a tomar el camino de la actuación, me dio valor

– Fue una persona grandiosa.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola sé que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para agradecer personalmente a cada una a las que me escriben, y a sus dudas ahora tengo un poco de tiempo y voy a responder a sus dudas, aunque este comentario lo puse en un review pero lo vuelvo a poner por si alguien tiene las mismas dudas. Besos y saludos.

_**PREGUNTAS DE CC**_

1- ¿Por qué el duque odia a Candy tanto?

Bueno, porque no lo ayudo con su plan de que Terry regresa con él, la carta que encontró, porque le suplicó de su ayuda ella se negó por segunda vez, además que el es un duque, el de más alta jerarquía de la aristocracia y porque piensa que Candy está enamorada de Albert, en un par de capítulos más específico eso.

2 - ¿Quien es la mujer que va a sufrir más en esta historia?

Bueno, aquí en primer lugar pondría a Eleonor quien va a sufrir o que está sufriendo. Por no estar cerca de su hijo y de sus nietos, pues no puede decir que ella es su abuela. Y Candy pues sabemos que ella está con Terry y con sus dos hijos. Así qué a pesar de todo yo creo que Candy es muy feliz a lado de Terry.

3- ¿Si el Duque es responsable del incendio en el teatro?

No el duque no es responsable del incendio, eso lo tomé de la historia del teatro que se quemo en la ciudad donde vive Candy EN STANFORD AVON según el libro que publico la escritora Misuky. STORY FINAL es un hecho verídico.

Link donde me informe.

wiki/Royal_Shakespeare_Company

4- El Duque se casará con Eleonor?

No, el nunca podrá casarse con ella. En capítulos posteriores comentare más de ese asunto.

5- ¿Cuando voy a actualizar TERRY GRANDCHESTER UNA TRISTE INFANCIA Y JUVENTUD?

Bueno lo que pasa es que eso lo tomé como parte de la historia de reencuentro en el vórtice. Sólo quería plasmar su infancia y juventud. Y la demás historia pues ya la conocemos.

Después se me ocurrió hacer este fanfiction, donde se podría ver lo que a mi punto de vista pasaría.

QUISE DARLE OTRO GIRO PUES SIEMPRE ES TRAGEDIA Y AL FINAL VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE Y AQUÍ DESEE COMO ERA LA VIDA DE ELLOS JUNTOS, QUISE PONER UN EQUILIBRIO DE QUE NO TODAS LAS FAMILIAS SON PERFECTAS. CON RICKY Y MAGGIE. SERÍA MUY ABURRIDO QUE LOS DOS FUERAN MUY TIERNOS. JAJAJA.

_**QUIERO AGRADECERTE POR ESCRIBIRME, NO SABES COMO SIGNIFICA PARA MI CUANDO LLEGA UN REVIEW, Y MAS SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS, SABER LO QUE LES GUSTA Y PRINCIPALMENTE LO QUE NO LE GUSTA A LA GENTE. MIL GRACIAS POR TUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS.**_

**PARA DIANA:**

No comas ansias que el duque recibirá su merecido. Pero aún falta mucho para eso. Pues apenas vamos a la mitad de la historia. JEJEJEJE NO PIENSO TERMINAR LA HISTORIA RAPIDAMENTE. GRACIAS POR HACERME SABER TUS GUSTOS Y ENQUIETUDES, ESPERO QUE SIGAS ASI PUES SON MI INSPIRACION PARA VOLVER A SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO.

**PARA DULCE CANDY**

Si deseas ponerte en contacto conmigo puedes hacerlo, puedes registrarte en la página y ahí nos podemos enviar mensajes privados. Estos mensajes siempre me llegan a mi correo personal. Y Fanfiction tiene la privacidad de nuestros datos, Mil gracias por lo que escribes y que te agrada la historia.

**PARA ELISA GRANDCHESTER**

No pienso abandonar la historia, pero últimamente he tenido muchísimo trabajo y problemas personales. Pero les aseguro que seguiré con la historia, al menos actualizar cada 15 días.

**PARA AMPARO GRANDCHESTER.**

Amparo amigo hoy no vi tu review, espero que no me hayas abandonado por dejar la historia por tanto tiempo, jejejeje siempre me emociono cuando llega un review a mi correo. Espero seguir contando con tus lindos comentarios o también para criticarme. Jejejeje

**Para Guest:**

Me hubiera gustado mucho que me hubieras puesto tu nombre, leí tu review y tienes toda la razón. En que primero escribo en tercera persona y luego en primera persona, es algo que me falla terriblemente. Y te agradezco que me lo hagas saber.

Segundo, me hubiera gustado también que me hubieras puesto tus reviews en cada capítulo para saber siempre mis errores como mis aciertos.

Tercero: lamento mucho si escribí alguna escena de sexo vulgar y especifico, no sé ha cual te refieres, yo creo que ha de ser con el Duque y Eleonor. Pero quería que los villanos fueran otros y no los mismos que son Eliza y Niel. Jejejeje.

Cuarto. Referente al Baby doll y a la jeringa bueno, para mi es excelente pues es claro que te metes profundamente en la historia y que la analizas, y eso es muy bueno para mí estas críticas, pues siempre trato de mejorar y todas son muy bien recibidas.

Y último Por ejemplo Misuky también tuvo sus errores al decir que Richard Grandchester era aviador, cuando en esa época todavía ni existía el biplano, hasta Stear dice un biplano modelo 17 cuando es claro que están en las vacaciones de verano de 1913 un año antes de que estallara la primera guerra mundial.

_**Y COMO TU ESPERO RECIBIR MAS REVIEWS CON CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. PARA MEJORAR CADA DIA MÁS.**_

_**TAMBIEN LES CONFIEZO QUE ESTO ES UN HOBBY Y QUE NO SOY ESCRITORA Y QUE ME FALTA EL 100 % PARA ESCRIBIR, AUNQUE NO LO CREAN NO ES NADA FACIL. LUEGO TENGO LA IDEA PERO NO ES FACIL PLASMARLA EN PALABRAS. ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN. **_

_**NOTA: SE QUE MI HISTORIA PUEDE SER MUY CONFUSA PUES MEZCLO PRESENTE CON EL PASADO, Y AHORA VOY ABARCAR UN POCO DE LA VIDA DE ELEONOR Y RICHARD CUANDO SON JOVENES ASI QUE ME VOY AHORA MUCHO MAS AL PASADO, JEJEJEJE PERO SIEMPRE ME GUSTO ESCRIBIR UN POCO DE LA HISTORIA DE LOS DUQUES DE GRANDCHESTER. **_

_**SOLO VAN A SER DOS CAPITULOS QUE ABARCO LA JUVENTUD DE LOS PADRES DE TERRY ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN. **_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O COMENTARIO HAGAMELO SABER, SI LES GUSTA O NO**_

_**Escocia, Diciembre de 1929.**_**  
><strong>  
>Después de un largo viaje por tren a la Villa de Escocia, las doncellas habían acomodado todo desde días antes de la visita de sus patrones para que todas las habitaciones estuvieran oreadas sin el olor a encierro, lavaron cortinas, limpiaron los muebles, sacudieron las alfombras para que le diera vida a una mansión casi no habitada, solo algunos criados que de vez en cuando estaban ahí para que la Villa no se estropeara por el abandono de meses.<p>

Ricky y Maggie salieron del vehículo corriendo cuando llegaron por las inmensas praderas, el paisaje estaba nevado pero no había tormenta alguna. Así qué podían disfrutar de hacer muñecos de nieve, o una pequeña guerra con bolas de nieve. Terry y Candy a pesar de lo cansado que estaban del viaje no protestaron y decidieron jugar con sus dos pequeños hijos. Eleonor también estaba en la guerra de bolas de nieve, todos contra todos, risas, gritos de felicidad se vivía en esa residencia.

Diana y Marcela las doncellas de los Grandchester desempacaban todo el equipaje, ordenaban la ropa y los abrigos en los vestidores, guardaron los regalos de Navidad en una bodega secreta para que los niños no los vieran antes de tiempo, mientras los señores y sus hijos jugaban en los inmensos jardines de la propiedad.

Al finalizar el día completamente cansados todos fueron a sus respectivas recamarás, a Eleonor Baker le ofrecieron una de las principales alcobas con una hermosa vista al lago.

Hace tanto tiempo que estuve viviendo aquí – pensó Eleonor mientras se cambiaba de ropa – sin embargo parece que fue ayer cuando Richard me trajo aquí. – se acostó en la cama ya cansada de haber jugado con sus nietos toda la tarde, pareciera que esas criaturas tan pequeñas la batería nunca se les iba a acabar. Pero a pesar de lo cansada no tenía nada de sueño.

La alcoba que le dio Terry para acomodarse era la alcoba donde Richard y ella habían dormido por un par de años, Terry había escogido su antigua recámara cuando era un adolescente.

Eleonor cerró los ojos y como si de repente no hubiera pasado el tiempo recordó su juventud.

_**Nueva York otoñó de 1895.**_**  
><strong>  
>El era un joven aviador que había llegado a América a los 23 años, y yo solo tenía 16 años, comenzaba apenas con mi carrera de actriz, Robert Hathaway fue él quien me había ayudado a entrar, él tenía 18 años y desde niño había trabajado en el teatro, éramos buenos amigos desde la infancia, él estuvo ahí cuando mis padres murieron, no tenía familia y me había quedado completamente sola, me ayudo a conseguir trabajo como actriz secundaria, él me entendía y lloraba sobre sus hombros... Estaba segura que Robert sentía algo más que una simple relación de amigos, pero él indeciso nunca me dijo nada, un día de otoño conocí a Richard, era un hombre muy apuesto y varonil, se veía tan guapo con su traje de piloto, supe de inmediato que era inglés por su acento británico y tan formal. Era un hombre serio pero al mismo tiempo atento y por extraño que fuese, me había atraído profundamente, su altura, sus porte masculino, su olor... y su voz tan varonil y fuerte.<p>

Al principio éramos simplemente buenos amigos, como lo era con Robert. Richard se convirtió en un confidente, me platico de los problemas que tenía con su familia y me dijo que era hijo del Duque de Grandchester y que hace dos años el había obtenido el título de Marqués de Grandchester, me sorprendí ante esta confesión... Recuerdo que él lloraba de impotencia y rabia, su familia había dicho que era hora de que asentara cabeza y que se casara con la persona que estaba ya comprometido.

_Era abril, la primavera de 1896, las flores estaban en su esplendor con todos sus colores y aromas… aún lo recuerdo y están grabadas en mi mente. – se acurruco entre las sabanas y el edredón, mientras seguía recordando.  
><em>  
>– ¡¿Comprometido?! – Dije casi en un susurro doloroso – ¿Por qué me dolía que un amigo estuviera comprometido? Había tenido amigas y amigos que se habían casado y yo estaba feliz por ellos, pero con Richard era completamente diferente, apenas lo había conocido hace seis meses, no había confecciones de amor, ni me había dicho nunca que fuese su novia... Y ahora comprendía porque nunca fue más allá, en el fondo deseaba que él me pidiese que fuese su novia... pero Richard estaba comprometido con una mujer de cuna noble como la de él.<p>

– ¡Yo no la amo! – su voz era muy triste. – ¡No deseo casarme con una mujer que no amo! Sé que seré el hombre más infeliz de la tierra... – Cayo hincado sujetándose del barandal mientras mirábamos el Río Hudson con una hermosa puesta de sol.

– Richard – me hinque cerca de él – no llores por favor... Sé que algún día tú podrás amarla con todo el corazón.

– Eso será imposible pues te conocí a ti... – levanto la mirada y me miro fijamente – no me había atrevido a decírtelo, pues no quería lastimarte, pero tú significas todo para mí.

– ¡Richard! – lo abrace con todo mi alma y lo bese, fue mi primer beso lleno de todo mi amor y ternura, pero él lentamente disminuía la pasión de aquel beso.

– Eleonor, no, no debo de hacerte esto cuando sé que soy una persona comprometida, mis padres me mandaron un telegrama pidiendo que regrese... el 25 de mayo será el día que contraiga nupcias. – lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas del hombre que amaba. Con mis dedos finos limpie esa agua salada que le salía.

Sabía que era nieto de la Reina Victoria, cuando me lo dijo supuse que se estaba burlando de mi, su madre era la Princesa Helena hija de la Reina Victoria y me mostró se medallón con el Escudo de Armas de la Familia Grandchester, ¡Ese hombre era prohibido! Nunca me podré casar con él, aunque lo amo con toda mi alma.

Llegue a casa llorando, cerca de ahí vivía Robert.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – nuevamente llore sobre los hombros de Robert pero a diferencia de esta ocasión no le dije nada a él de lo que me atormentaba, no podía decirle que me había enamorado de un hombre prohibido.

A mediados de mayo partiría Richard para casarse con otra mujer, nunca más lo volvería a ver... Inglaterra está al otro lado del océano... Es muy lejos y mi carrera comienza, las tres semanas desde que me dijo que se marcharía las había aprovechado al máximo. Nunca me falto al respecto, no volvió a besarme pues estaba mal... después de todo... estaba comprometido.

Pero un día antes de su partida, no podía evitar el no estar en sus brazos, para mañana en la mañana partiría al viejo mundo, a Inglaterra o Dios mío lo amo con todo mi corazón.

– No quiero que te vayas – le dije abrazándolo con todo mi amor.

– Ely... – Me tomo del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos – esto está mal.

– Lo sé, sé que esto está mal... Pero no puedo dejarte ir... Te amo con todo mi amor, aunque sea solo por una noche. Te necesito.

Ahí consumamos nuestro amor... Lleno de caricias tiernas y apasionadas, de besos suaves y profundos, de gozo y de plenitud y al mismo tiempo de una triste realidad, al día siguiente partiría...

Cuando desperté aquella mañana él ya no estaba, la cama estaba vacía... Llore profundamente, creo que llore aún más que cuando me dieron la noticia que mis padres habían muerto hace dos años quedándome completamente sola. Abrace la almohada fuertemente, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, era él con los ojos también llorosos.

– Ven conmigo, ven a Inglaterra conmigo... No puedo separarme de ti ni un momento.

Estábamos locos, o yo era aquí la demente de aceptar el ir hasta allá con un hombre comprometido. Tome rápidamente los pocos vestidos que tenia y deje una nota a Robert que me iba de viaje, no sabía cuando regresaría, yo tendría correspondencia con él. Perdóname por no decir mis planes pero en realidad fue un impulso a que dejara todo. Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver. Eleonor Baker.

Llegamos a Southampton y desde ahí tomamos un tren que nos llevaría hasta Escocia.

– Esta Villa es mía, – me dijo. – voy al Palacio de mis padres en Londres, para impedir la boda. Ya no puedo más seguir con las órdenes de mis padres. Si ellos desean desheredarme yo lo comprenderé muy bien, pero juro que me voy a casar contigo Eleonor, costase lo que costase.

Pasaron los días y por unos periódicos locales supe que Richard había contraído matrimonio, se le veía con el semblante triste, el rostro de la novia parecía que estaba en un velorio... a punto de las lágrimas, ¿Lloraba de felicidad o de tristeza? Quizá el saber que el hombre que estaba a su lado no la amaba. Era claro que esas fotografías en los diarios los dos sufrían profundamente.

_**Suiza. Diciembre de 1929.**_**  
><strong>  
>Los Duques de Grandchester estaban en uno de los más elegantes hoteles de Suiza para pasar ahí la navidad, cenando y disfrutando del paisaje nevado. A pesar de todo se llevaba muy bien con su esposa, desde la guerra comprendió que realmente la quería, pero se odiaba así mismo, pues había sido muy cruel y una persona despiadada.<p>

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a la suite que habían rentado por varias semanas, se acostaron los dos juntos y la abrazo con ternura, sabía que nunca la podría amar como amo a Eleonor, pero la quería y la estimaba, finalmente le había dado tres hijos, su situación financiera era más que excelente a pesar de la crisis financiera que se vivía en el mundo. Su esposa se durmió en sus brazos. _Recordó entonces un día antes de su boda_.

– Su Alteza Real la Princesa Helena la espera en su aposento. – dijo el lacayo de mi madre.

Entre a su dormitorio, ella estaba en cama, enferma desde hace dos años y su salud se debilitaba día con día.

– Hijo pasa, acércate a mí. – di una reverencia y fui hasta su cama.

– Su Alteza Real, – dije con un nudo en la garganta.

– Hijo debes de ser fuerte, eres mi primogénito y sé que harás lo correcto.

– No quiero madre, no me obliguen a que me case con una persona que no amo.

– Yo sé que tarde o temprano la amaras, – suspiro profundamente – vez aquel cajón que está a la izquierda, ábrelo. – me dirigí al cajón que me decía mi madre. – hay un joyero damasquinado, aquel joyero me lo regalo mi madre la Reina Victoria… cuando me case con tu padre – hizo una pausa – tómalo hijo ahora es tuyo... – observe el joyero sin tomarlo del cajón, observe que era muy hermoso y elegante. – Aquel joyero lo había llenado mi madre la Reina... de hermosas cartas de amor de mi padre, ella me dijo que era mi turno de que llenara mis más preciados recuerdos... fotografías y cartas en este joyero, significa tanto para mí... Ahora es tu turno que le entregues este hermoso joyero damasquinado a tu esposa, a la persona que amarás...

– ¡Pero yo no la amo madre! – Tome el joyero en mis manos – esto es para la persona que realmente debería de amar.

– Este joyero, es muy antiguo y pertenece a la realeza desde la época de Enrique VIII, no a una plebeya, sino a una digna representante de los Grandchester. Lady Regina será una gran mujer, es de cuna noble y educada. Mañana será tu enlace con ella.

– ¡No quiero madre! Amo a otra persona, Si realmente me amas... déjame casarme con la mujer que amo, aunque sea una plebeya.

– ¡Nunca! ¡Soy la Princesa Helena y tu padre el Duque de Granchester! ¡Y ninguno de mis hijos se casara con una plebeya! ¡Nunca! – Se altero y después de unos segundo se recostó nuevamente – Déjame sola por favor, debo de descansar... mañana es un gran día y debo de estar bien para verte en el altar con Lady Regina.

– Su Alteza Real – le di una reverencia como despedida y salí del aposento de mi madre.

Los reyes de Inglaterra estaban ahí en una magnífica recepción, la aristocracia de varios países Europeos estaban ahí presentes. El Rey y la rReina nos dieron la bendición mientras el obispo nos casaba, yo solo pensaba en que había traicionado a Eleonor, perdóname Eleonor.

La ceremonia había terminado ya muy noche, pero en la alcoba real donde debería de consumar el matrimonio era todo menos romántico.

– Me preguntaste ¿Si deseaba tener mi noche de bodas, no es verdad? – La aventó al suelo bruscamente, la mirada de Lady Regina era de un tremendo miedo de su nuevo esposo. – No te preocupes que este matrimonio se consumará – le arranco un hermoso camisón de seda color perla con las manos – ¿Querías casarte conmigo? ¡No!

– ¡No me hagas daño! ¡No me hagas daño, por favor mi Lord! – Se arrastraba en el suelo para que no la atrapara y le hiciera más daño.

– ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa no estoy con la mujer que amo! – La tomo del cabello para que lo viera a sus ojos – ¡Pero lo pagaras muy caro! – Fue ahí que le dio dos bofetadas tremendas que la dejaron casi inconsciente, término por rasgar su camisola para verla completamente desnuda, se burló de ella de su aspecto físico.

Ella sollozaba aun en el piso en posición fetal, él se bajó el cierre del pantalón y bruscamente le separó las piernas, ella se tapaba el rostro pues estaba a punto de que su esposo la violará. Esa no era la noche de bodas que ella esperaba del hombre que amaba, recordaba que sus amigas estaban realmente celosas, pues se casaba con el soltero más codiciado.

La jalo hacia arriba, estaba a punto de penetrarla, cuando escucho los tristes sollozos de quien sería su mujer, ¿Por qué tenía ella que sufrir las consecuencias de los convenios y contratos que establecían los padres de ambos? Así qué la aventó y se levanto rápidamente antes que hiciera una estupidez que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

– No me inspiras, ni aun con la fuerza, no podría estar contigo. – salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Sus damas de compañía estaban ahí escuchando todo, como los mismos lacayos.

– Mi Lady, mi Lady – entraba su doncella de confianza levantando a su patrona del piso y cubriendo su desnudez con una bata – no entiendo porque le hace eso su esposo, usted es una mujer de cuna noble. No debería de tratarla como la trata.

– No te preocupes por mí, estoy educada para seguir siempre con las órdenes de mis padres aunque mi matrimonio sea un infierno.

Volvió a la actualidad y vio a su mujer, a la Duquesa de Grandchester dormida plácidamente junto a él.

Toda mi vida he sido un desgraciado, he hecho muchas cosas que me arrepiento y a pesar de todo sigo siendo un hombre cruel y despiadado, con Eleonor, con mi esposa, con Mis tres hijos... Terry y su esposa... ¿Por qué odio tanto a Candy? ¿Por qué no puedo perdonarla? – mire a la Duquesa que estaba en mi cama y no era Eleonor, entonces comprendí por que odiaba a Candy.

**Nueva York, lunes 12 de junio de 1917.  
><strong>  
>– ¿Conociste a Candy en el colegio? – Preguntó el Duque con una sonrisa a su hijo. – ¿Cómo fue que hablaste con ella? Siempre el primer contacto es difícil.<p>

– No, no la conocí en el colegio, la conocí en el barco... cuando venía de ver a Eleonor en invierno. – dio una pausa, se sentía extraño, quizá era la primera vez que el Duque le preguntaba algo de su vida, nunca había preguntado algo acerca de él si no era para reprenderlo y ahora por extraño que fuese no sentía miedo. – La había visto tres ocasiones antes de hablar con ella por primera vez.

Su padre le dio una mirada para que continuara, era increíble lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo Steven, el Dr. Crowford, antes de juzgarlo permite conocer a tu hijo que es claro para ti que tu hijo es un verdadero extraño, acércate poco a poco, dale la confianza de conocerlo ¿Qué le gusta, cuáles son sus anhelos, sus metas, sus vivencias? – Se sentó en la cama a lado de él para que continuara su relato y fue asombroso que se abrió, no fue realmente difícil si tratas de comunicarte con él.

– Habíamos zarpado, yo me había quedado en cubierta, no había pasado ni quince minutos cuando vi que una gaviota se había estrellado en un vidrio de una puerta en la cubierta. Mire la gaviota de lejos, estaba herida y no podía volar, la gente pasaba y pasaba sin mirar que en sus pies había una ave herida... La cubierta poco a poco se despejó y los pasajeros se fueron a sus respectivos camarotes – pobre gaviota – pensé – morirás, pues ya no podrás volar más.

– Fue entonces que la vi, tomo a la gaviota en sus manos colocándola en su pecho, le brindo comida, la cuido y en un par de días la vi por segunda vez... la gaviota estaba muy bien para que emprendiera su vuelo, no lo podía creer. Supe que ella era de un buen corazón, – tomo otro pedazo de su fruta picada y dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja – la tercera vez que la vi estaba en el comedor, cuando alguien interrumpió y le grito al Sr. Stanford, para que regresáramos pues había un naufragio y nuestro barco era el que estaba más cerca, lucho pues los demás deseaban llegar temprano a su destino, especialmente el Sr. Stanford. A mí me preguntaron, sinceramente yo no deseaba llegar a Inglaterra... dije que no había problema de retrasar el barco unas horas más. No lo dije por las personas que pudieran estar en medio del mar – tomo otro boca de fruta – cuando vi a varios hombres sobre una lacha de madera... todos se emocionaron… entre ellos yo de ver que esas personas se salvaban de morir ahogadas.

El Duque miro fijamente a Terruce, se estremeció de escuchar el relato, nunca hubiera imaginado que así conociera a esta chica tan valiente, lástima que había lastimado profundamente a su hijo.

– Recuerdo que estaba en cubierta era media noche... comenzaba el año nuevo, al día siguiente estaría nuevamente en Inglaterra y en la prisión, recordé a mi madre que no me permitió quedarme con ella en América, estaba llorando y ella se acerco. Me hablo y yo me alegre de que pudiera cruzar palabra, pues la había visto varias veces de lejos, me burle de sus pecas y de su nariz, ella me siguió el juego. Supe que era una persona especial. Nunca me imagine que iba a ir al mismo colegio, a la prisión.

Terry término de desayunar y hablaron de otras cosas más, hasta que recibió varias llamadas de sus compañeros del teatro, de la oficina y lógicamente de Susanna, pero ninguna llamada era de Candy... ¿Por qué Candy si eres generosa y bondadosa de nacimiento... te ensañas tanto con Terry? ¿Por qué? – pensaba el Duque dolido.

Los días pasaron y Terry volvió al teatro y a la oficina como siempre.

– Hola Emilia, se encuentra mi padre – dijo Terry dejando su gabardina en el pechero cuando llego esa noche.

– Si mi Lord, se encuentra en su despacho trabajando, ¿Cómo le fue en el teatro? – Emilia era como una segunda madre, pues lo quería mucho y se preocupaba por él y su bienestar.

– ¡Terrible! No sé qué me pasa, que no soy nuevamente el mismo.

– No se preocupe, estoy segura que muy pronto volverá a actuar como siempre mi Lord. – le guiño el ojo.

– Eso espero si no quiero que me corran otra vez del teatro. – suspiro profundamente mientras le regalaba una triste sonrisa, fue hasta la puerta del despacho de su padre, se acomodó el cuello y toco a la puerta.

– Adelante. – Dijo el hombre firmando varios papeles en su escritorio.

– Buenas noches Duque de Grandchester. – entro al despacho haciendo una leve reverencia y el hombre mayor le dio una señal de que tomara asiento.

– Terruce, – el Duque se sintió mal pues esperaba que al menos no fuera tan formal, pero como decirle a su hijo que le llame padre, cuando él en el pasado no se lo había permitido y sólo le decía papá cuando deseaba algo y eso solo había ocurrido en tres ocasiones en toda su vida desde los seis años.

– Hoy cobre y vengo a liquidarte lo que faltaba de pagar por el vehículo y esto es un adelanto de todo lo que destruí en tu oficina.

– Terruce – dijo tomando los dos cheques, uno del teatro y otro como asistente de oficina – ¡Es tu sueldo íntegro! ¿No vas a dejar nada para ti? No es necesario que me des todo tu sueldo.

– No, deseaba ya liquidarte lo que pagaste por el automóvil, y ahora pagare una gran fortuna de todo lo que destruí aquella tarde.

– Terruce las pinturas son incalculables y no se podrán restaurar, ni la porcelana. El dinero que me des no va hacer que regresen. No te preocupes, ya hablamos respetó a eso, pero si me gustaría en cambio que si tuvieras un problema que acudas a mí para resolverlo juntos, sí quieres, – Terry solo lo miro como si el hombre que estaba ahí en frente de él fuera otra persona y no su padre, ¿Recurrir a él? ¡Estaba él loco! Pensaba Terruce no muy convencido. – para mi es más importante tu salud y bienestar.

– No quiero deberle nada, Duque.

– Tú sabes que no necesito dinero, pero si deseo que seas más responsable con tus actos, ya no eres más un niño Terruce, ya eres un joven que debe de actuar con madurez. – el hombre se levanto del asiento y se paró adelante de él y lo tomo de los hombros – aunque no lo creas Terruce yo te amo y me preocupo por ti, eres mi primogénito lo más valioso... También lo son tus hermanos... Cuando algún día tengas hijos sabrás de lo que te hablo.

– Dudo que algún día tenga hijos. – desvío la mirada a otra parte.

– Los tendrás – le sonrió. – en un futuro no muy lejano... los tendrás.

– No me gusto mi niñez, ni mi infancia y juventud... No quiero traer al mundo personas que sufran lo que he sufrido. Y sé que esos niños serán muy infelices porque sé que no serán producto del amor. – dijo con la voz quebrándose.

El Duque comprendió perfectamente que quería decir. Después de unos segundos se retiró Terry a su habitación a descansar. Media hora después Emilia entraba al despacho.

– Buenas noches Su Excelencia, quería saber si no se le ofrece alguna otra cosa más, antes que me vaya a descansar.

– Si Emilia, llama por favor Alfred y James quiero hablar con ellos urgentemente. Después de eso, Josefina y tú pueden retirarse.

– Así será Su Excelencia, buenas noches. – dio una reverencia como despedida.

Cinco minutos después entraba las dos personas citadas.

– Y bien señores, ¿Qué informen me tienen? – Preguntó con su voz autoritaria muy típico de él.

– Ha bajado mucho la calidad del joven Grandchester desde el accidente, hoy por ejemplo el Director lo reprendió, pues le faltaba emotividad a sus diálogos.

– Perfecto, mañana a la hora indicada, los quiero aquí. Sean puntales caballeros, – los dos hombres dieron un asentamiento de cabeza – Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Si supieras Terry lo que pienso hacer me odiarías, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pues desgraciadamente ese es nuestro destino.

**Nueva York viernes 16 de junio de 1917.**

– Sr. Hathaway, el Duque de Grandchester ha llegado ¿Lo hago pasar? – Dijo la secretaria nerviosa, ese señor la había intimidado cuando llego, su simple presencia le daba miedo pues cuando hablo con ella para concertar la cita le hablo muy groseramente. Gracias a dios que Robert estaba y le había dicho que no había problema en recibirlo.

– Hazlo pasar, Raquel – la señorita salió rápidamente de la oficina – me preguntó ahora que querrá Richard, ya le di el trabajo que me solicito para Susanna. – en ese momento entro Richard con su característico desdén señorial aristocrático.

– Buenos días Richard por favor toma asiento ¿Gustas tomar algo? – El Duque negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento – ¿A qué debo el gran honor de tu visita?

– Vine a pedirte un gran favor.

– ¡¿Otro?! ¡Ya me estas tomando la medida Richard! – El Duque le dio una mirada asesina – ¿De qué se trata el favor?

– Me habías dicho que muy pronto pensaban hacer las audiciones para Hamlet y que posiblemente le retiren el veto a Terruce y le hagan casting pues ha tenido un éxito arrollador en el teatro donde trabaja – Robert no comprendía a donde deseaba llegar Richard con eso. – bueno quiero que mañana vayan tus socios al teatro para que evalúan a Terruce.

– No comprendo, ¡Quieres que los socios vayan a ver a Terruce al teatro independiente! Pensaba que no querías apoyar la carrera de tu hijo, una vez me lo advertiste. Que no me metiera con él.

– Y no deseo ayudarlo, – sonrió irónicamente – comprenderás que mi prioridad es que se dedique al cien por ciento al trabajo y que comience con sus estudios en leyes. ¡Será abogado como yo!

– ¡No comprendo! ¿Por qué deseas que vayan los socios? – lo miro fijamente y entonces comprendió – ¿Quieres decir que algo le está pasando a Terruce?

– Eso es algo que lo verificarás con tus socios, el contrato del teatro termina en un mes. Y he escuchado que le han quitado el veto en Broadway. Quiero que mañana estés ahí con las personas de Stratford.

– ¿Y si me negara?

– ¡No te gustaría tenerme como enemigo Robert! Puedo ser un hombre muy peligroso, sabes que aunque estemos en tiempo de guerra tengo mucho poder. – Le dio una mirada intimidante

– ¡Sabes bien que Terruce no nació para ser aristócrata como su padre! Sino un excelente actor como su madre.

– ¡Cállate! – Le tomo del cuello agresivamente – La madre de Terruce es la Duquesa de Grandchester, nunca te atrevas a decir otra cosa ¡Porque lo pagaras muy caro!

– Richard, ese no es el camino que ha elegido ser tu hijo, Terruce desea ser actor, déjalo seguir ese sueño. – Le quito las manos de encima.

– Si realmente estas convencido de que Terruce es un excelente actor tú y tus socios lo comprobarán y si llenan sus expectativas yo no me opondré que mi hijo sea la próxima estrella de Stratford en el papel de Hamlet. – Robert lo miro fijamente y supo que una promesa hecha por el Duque era una palabra de honor, pero supuso que Terruce no estaba pasando un buen momento.

– Estas bien Richard, tú ganas pero esta es la última vez que te ayudo ¡Comprendiste! ¡Nunca más volveré hacer otro de tus favores! – el Duque tomo la mano de Robert para sellar el pacto – nunca más Richard.

– No sé porque te quejas, Susanna es realmente muy buena como narradora y está escribiendo una obra de teatro que apuesto será un rotundo éxito, es algo que debieron haber hecho ustedes para recompensar el accidente de Susanna ya que fue su culpa y no la de Terruce que ella hubiera quedado invalida. – Alzo aun más la voz como amenaza – ¡Pero yo ahora me encargare de Susanna para que tenga un porvenir brillante!

Robert solo se quedo en silencio, en algo tenía razón el Duque, fue muy fácil para la compañía solo pagar la hospitalización y después... que hubo de sus sentimientos y los de Terry. Dos excelentes actores terminando por destrozar sus carreras productivas.

– Te espero mañana a las 7:00 p.m. En el teatro Dreams, se puntual con todos tus socios... Yo estaré ahí también.

– Esta bien, ahí estaremos todos, de alguna forma te lo debo, pero sé que tu nunca pierdes y sé que Terry no está en condiciones, no se por que... Sólo sé que nuevamente estaré traicionando a Terry y de alguna forma me duele tanto.

El Duque abrió la puerta y salió sin antes no voltear la mirada a ver a Robert – ruego que esta estúpida guerra termine pronto para regresar a Inglaterra juntó con mis hijos.

_**HOGAR DE PONNY.  
><strong>_  
>– ¡Candy que alegría que estés aquí! – decía la hermana María y la Srta. Ponny corriendo para abrazar a su hija, las palabras no le salían de la boca solo lágrimas de felicidad de volver a su hogar, con sus dos madres. Con ellas sabía que iba a estar muy feliz...<p>

– Hermana María, Srta. Ponny he venido a quedarme con ustedes, – dijo con lágrimas en el rostro – he decidido ser la nueva enfermera del Hogar de Ponny. Sé que necesitan ayuda con los niños y deseo estar aquí en mi hogar y con ustedes. – dijo abrazando nuevamente a sus dos madres, ellas sabían que aún le dolía la pérdida de Terry a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sus cicatrices aún estaba sangrando, pues conocían a Candy como su hija propia.

Al ver a los niños de hogar todos eran diferentes, los niños que conocía ya no estaban ahí. Eran ya unos adolescentes y tarde o temprano todos se marchaban de ahí para buscar un futuro.

– Esa es la cama de John – dijo la Srta. Ponny nostálgica cuando llevaron a Candy a uno de los dormitorios para que ella pudiera descansar – hace más de dos meses que fue adoptado por una familia de herreros, John tenía mucha habilidad para pintar, siempre se la pasaba dibujando, me hubiera encantado que lo hubiese adoptado una familia con la posibilidad que lo ayudarán a estudiar dibujo o artes.

– John no pude despedirme de ti – dijo Candy triste pues recodaba que él fue a visitarla a la mansión de la Fam. Reagan cuando era el apenas un niño de 5 años que ya había aprendido a no mojar más su sábanas.

– Cada noche rezamos para que John le vaya bien. Siempre esperamos que todos nuestros hijos que son adoptados sean felices – término la hermana María persignándose y haciendo una pequeña oración en silencio.

Candy se acostó en un pequeño cuarto completamente humilde, pero tenía privacidad, ya no dormiría con los demás niños huérfanos. A pesar del humilde hogar se sentía muy bien estando ayudando a sus madres.

Terry perdóname, se que algún día serás completamente feliz a lado de Susanna y serás un gran actor. No he visto los diarios que dijera alguna noticia mala referente a tu persona. Sólo que tuviste una intoxicación y que ya saliste del hospital, Terry todas las noches rezare por tu felicidad.

**Nueva York. Sábado 18 de junio de 1917**

Faltaba una hora para que la función comenzara, Terruce en el ensayo con sus colegas actores no sabrían lo que les esperaba en aquella función. Todos estaban tranquilos y hasta bromeando. Todos se habían puesto ya su vestuario cuando llego el Director de la obra.

– Buenas noches jóvenes – todos se quedaron en silencio cuando entro el Director y pidió atención para que escuchara un asunto importante – hoy es un día muy especial, desde ayer hicieron reservaciones para la función de hoy – se quedo unos segundo en silencio mirando a sus jóvenes actores – van a venir productores de varias compañías de teatros de Broadway – los jóvenes actores se quedaron completamente pasmados – como sabrán en cinco semanas termina la temporada, ellos están buscando nuevos talentos para trabajar en Broadway... Esta es su gran oportunidad de brillar con luz propia... Y de un futuro mejor. Si uno o varios son escogidos para trabajar en Broadway yo seré sumamente feliz y dichoso.

Terry se quedo en silencio, no se encontraba con ánimos para hacer una presentación como para impresionar a los productores, esta sería su oportunidad... si la desperdiciaba estaba seguro que no tendría otra oportunidad de pisar nuevamente un verdadero teatro de Broadway, faltaba menos de media hora para salir a escena y el teatro estaba completamente lleno.

– ¡Acabo de estar atrás de bambalinas y hay muchos ejecutivos y personalidades muy influyentes del negocio! ¡Estoy realmente nervioso! – decía Mark con tono emocionado.

– ¡Hay que hacer nuestra mejor representación para trabajar en Broadway! – Grito John a sus colegas para darse ánimos.

Primera llamada, primera llamada.

– Terry, no sé lo que últimamente te está pasando, pero desde la intoxicación no has estado al cien por ciento, – le dijo el Director posando sus manos en los hombros de muchacho – se que algo te preocupa o no se sí tienes problemas personales, quizá estas cinco semanas sean tus últimas semanas de estar arriba de un escenario no lo se... Pero pase lo que pase quiero que disfrutes esta presentación... – el Director se quedo en silencio – hay una persona que ha venido especialmente a verte.

Terry se quedo mirando al Director fijamente y preguntando con la mirada de quien se trataba aquella persona, tenía miedo de que la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker estuviera aquí, era algo que no sabía cómo manejarlo, cuando debían de mantener su secreto por el bien de los dos.

– Es tu padre, el Duque de Grandchester quien está aquí en la tercera fila.

– ¡Esta usted bromeando! Es una broma de muy mal gusto – dijo Terry enfadado – el Duque de Grandchester nunca vendría a un lugar como este.

– Sino me crees puedes comprobar con tus propios ojos que no miento. Finalmente su hijo es el protagonista de la obra, porque no debería de venir.

Segunda llamada, segunda llamada.

Terry salió corriendo del camerino para ver con sus ojos lo que él se negaba a creer, ¡Qué el Duque de Grandchester se hubiera rebajado en estar en un lugar que no era digno de un Duque! No es mentira – se decía una y otra vez, cuando llego se paró atrás del gran telón y por una pequeña abertura se podía ver al público antes de que apagaran las luces.

Realmente estaba ahí en la tercera fila con uno de sus socios de su trabajo, lo conocía perfectamente. En otras filas más pudo ver a Robert Hathaway y los productores de Stratford todos estaban ahí y en otras filas más atrás la prensa.

No comprendía, porque su padre no le había dicho nada.

Sus colegas habían llegado también en silencio para posicionarse en sus lugares respectivos y él hizo lo propio.

Tercera llamada, tercera llamada. Comenzamos.

Las luces se apagaron y el telón subía lentamente. Terry tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel... Era la primera vez que su padre lo iría a ver actuar, siempre había deseado que sus padres estuvieran ahí entre el público aplaudiendo de pie y que estuvieran orgullosos de su trabajo. Nada como saber que tus padres te apoyan incondicionalmente, pero se entristeció en ese segundo pues el deseo que el día que su padre lo viera actuar fuera en gran palco en un elegante teatro de Broadway y no aquí... Sin evitar dos gruesas lágrimas se derramó sobre sus mejillas mientras esperaba su turno para decir sus líneas pues comenzaba con una narración referente a la historia.

Como le dijo el Director hace unos minutos, quizá sea las últimas cinco semanas que pise un escenario. Quizá no tenga otra oportunidad de que mi padre me vea actuar, Candy vino a su mente, como aquella vez en ese teatro de mala muerte... Devolviéndolo a la conciencia. Pero esta vez comprendió que Candy nunca más estaría en su vida como en el pasado... tenía que salir adelante por sí solo... Pero comprendió lo ciego que había estado todo esté tiempo. No estaba solo.

_**La actualidad Escocia, invierno de 1929.  
><strong>_  
>Dos elegantes carros negros se abrían camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la Villa de los Grandchester, adentro de la casa una mujer elegante salía de la mansión para reunirse con su querida amiga Annie, en el momento de que el chofer detuvo el vehículo salió una bella señora elegante de cabello negro quien corría para abrasarla.<p>

– ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

– ¡Annie! ¡Annie! – ambas señoras se abrazaban como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

– Candy – dijo un caballero saliendo del vehículo – y a mí no me vas a saludar.

– ¡Albert! ¡Albert! – corrió hacia el – Albert, no sabes cómo te he extrañado. – dijo Candy con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Escocia, Diciembre de 1929**_

– ¡Albert! ¡Annie! ¡Archie! – Candy corrió para abrazar a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los cuatros se abrazaban con tanto afecto de no haberse visto en un par de años. Atrás de ellos había una mujer hermosa y elegante con una chispa de mujer aventurera llevando de la mano a un niño rubio y de ojos azul cielo de cuatro años y aunque su abrigo tapaba su cuerpo, era claro que no podía ocultar su creciente barriga de 7 meses. Terry se acercó para saludarla dando un abrazo afectuoso, segundos más tarde se acercó al pequeño Anthony con un beso en la mejilla seguido de gesto cariñoso despeinando su cabellera dorada.

Candy aun no terminaba de abrazar a sus grandes amigos de la infancia cuando escucho las voces de sus hijos gritando y corriendo para saludar a sus primos. Alex y Stephanie Cornwell d años respectivamente y Anthony de 4 años del matrimonio de Albert con su esposa Ángela. Todos los niños gritaron de alegría y pronto salieron a jugar y olvidándose de saludar a sus tíos los Andley y Cornwell.

– ¡Ricky! ¡Maggie! ¡Dios mío qué educación! – Gritó Candy por los modales de sus dos hijos.

– Déjalos, son niños, quieren jugar – dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa en los labios y abrazando a su esposa y mirando como su pequeño hijo también seguía a sus primos mayores para jugar.

– Mejor entremos a la casa – Sugirió Terry encaminando a la entrada de la Villa Grandchester – hace mucho frío afuera y no creo que nadie quiera jugar y correr para entrar en calor como nuestros hijos. – dijo con una sonrisa endiablada que tanto le encantaba hacerle a Candy desde el colegio e imaginándose la escena con ellos mismos.

– Tienes razón Terry, estando aquí nos congelaremos, – Comento Annie entrando a la villa. El mayordomo los recibió a todos pidiendo sus abrigos y llevándolos a la sala para que estuvieran cómodos y les ofreció té para las damas y whisky a los caballeros – Esta villa me trae recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo – Annie recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia. – Parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos de vacaciones de verano, creo que fue uno de nuestras vacaciones más hermosas de nuestra juventud.

– Siempre he pensado en lo mismo – Archie se levantó del sofá confortable y fue hasta la ventana para observar a los niños que corrían y jugaban a aventarse bolas de nieve y haciendo muñecos de nieve. Las risas era música para los oídos. – recuerdo a mi hermano Stear jugando con Anthony a la edad que tienen nuestros hijos… fueron hermosos tiempos.

– Estas equivocado – Annie se levantó del asiento también y fue donde su esposo estaba – estos también son tiempos hermosos. ¡Mira! – Dijo señalando a sus dos hijos junto con los hijos de los Grandchester y Andley – esto es lo más maravilloso que nos ha pasado mi amor.

– No, nos pongamos nostálgicos – dijo Terry tomando una copa de cristal con whisky en las rocas. – celebremos por los buenos tiempos, por nuestros hijos…

– Y por toda una vida por adelante. – Comentó Candy reuniéndose al brindis de su amado esposo con una mirada profunda de enamoramiento.

– ¡Por la familia! – Levanto la copa Albert en forma de brindis y mirando la barriga de su esposa.

Cuando de repente bajo de un primer piso una dama sumamente elegante con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

– Señores – se levantó Terry del sofá – les presento a una de mis mejores amigas y colegas desde hace mucho tiempo – la tomo de la mano un poco antes de terminar las escaleras y la llevo hasta la sala donde estaban sus familiares – la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker que la he invitado a pasar las vacaciones decembrina aquí con nosotros.

– Para mí es un gran placer pasar las vacaciones con una dama tan distinguida como usted Sra. Baker – se levantó Archie tomando la mano y dando un beso en el dorso de su mano como todo un gran caballero.

– Sr. Cornwell no debería de ser tan formal, le he dicho desde hace muchos años que deseo que me diga simplemente Eleonor, los familiares de Terruce son también mis amigos. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa que iluminó el alma de Archie como un loco enamorado.

– Solo con una condición – Annie se acercó también para saludar a la actriz – que usted también me diga simplemente Archie, así me llaman todos mis amigos.

– Debe de disculpar a mi esposo, – La saludo de la mano – desde que tenía trece años ha sido su amor platónico. – Annie le dio un guiño a Eleonor y esta sonrió.

– ¡Annie! ¡No digas esas cosas, por favor! – Archie se puso rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza que a pesar de los años, sabía que era su amor platónico, pero deseaba mantener su secreto oculto de Eleonor.

– No te preocupes Archie, que Eleonor sabe muy bien que tú eres su fan número uno – dijo Candy rompiendo en carcajada y todos se reunieron junto con ella y Archie se sintió como un adolescente nuevamente.

La plática de los adultos continúo hasta muy entrada de la madrugada como si no hubieran otro día para ponerse al día con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos años aunque en sí, todo lo sabían por medio de correspondencia. Hablaron de negocios, de familia, de la situación financiera, la crisis, el desempleo, la educación de los hijos y de las nuevas amistades con las madres de los amigos de sus hijos, eran las 4 a.m. y todos en plena platica, ya como a la cinco comenzaron a irse a sus respectivo dormitorios que les había asignado Terry y Candy aunque sabían que ellos tenían una villa del otro lado del lago pero como ya era muy tarde decidieron aceptar la invitación de los Grandchester solo por esta única ocasión.

_**Nueva York, Sábado 16 de junio de 1917**_

La ovación de pie duro más de 5 minutos, los actores estaban casi al punto de las lágrimas de la felicidad de haber hecho una excelente representación. Los productores de varias compañías teatrales de Broadway quedaron más que fascinados por la historia.

Los ojos del Duque brillaban, nunca había visto tan maravillosa interpretación de su hijo... ni de las varias ocasiones que frecuentaba los teatros Londinenses en su juventud, fue lo mejor que había visto en toda su vida. Terry lo miraba mientras daban el agradecimiento de sus aplausos y vio en su mirada agradecimiento. No entendía por qué había cambiado de un día a otro, estaba casi seguro que haría un papel mediocre como en su actuación pasada.

– Muchachos – dijo el Director con lágrimas en los ojos. – Quiero agradecerles, pues me han regalado una magnífica presentación digna de los mejores teatro de Broadway, no tengo palabras para expresar mis sentimientos, – todos los actores se juntaron y pusieron sus manos una encima de la otra como un verdadero gran equipo. Se abrazaron y se desearon buena suerte.

– Terry – comento uno de los ayudantes de escenografía – me pidió tu padre que te dijera que te esperaba para irse juntos a casa.

– Gracias, estoy terminando de cambiarme ¿Podrías decirle que no tardo mucho? – El joven le dio un asentamiento de cabeza y salió.

Cinco minutos más tarde Terry salía y su padre lo estaba esperando en una sala diminuta, mientras que el lobby y la calle estaba repleto de periodistas, no había puertas traseras ni pasadizos secretos donde pudieran salir los actores sin ser vistos.

– Terruce, – Comento el Duque muy orgulloso de su hijo, – estuviste magnífico – en sus manos tenía una capa digna de un caballero y se la coloco y lo abrazo con afecto.

– Gracias. – susurro Terry con un nudo en la garganta, estaba tan emocionado que no pudo decir más palabras a su padre.

– Hay muchos reporteros afuera, ¿Así son todos los días? – Pregunto el padre con una sonrisa en los labios y como si hubiera sido una casualidad y no algo planeado por parte de él, pues en cierta forma había llamado a la prensa, pero por otras razones.

– En realidad no, desde el alboroto en el Hotel Plaza no había pasado algo así.

– Su Excelencia – llego uno de las escoltas del Duque – el carro ya está listo, hay que caminar una cuadra pues hay muchísima gente afuera, – el Duque miro furioso a su empleado. – No se preocupe... – sudo en frío de la mirada de su jefe – nosotros los escoltaremos a los dos.

Terry observo la capa que le había puesto su padre y en el pecho del lado derecho tenía el emblema del Escudo de Armas de la Familia Grandchester. Terry estaba dispuesto a quitárselo pues no quería armar otro relajo como hace algunos meses.

– Hace frío mi Lord, es posible que llueva en cualquier momento – Comento la escolta al ver la intención de Terruce.

– No deseo llevar esto delante de tanta prensa – dijo en tono molesto – no quiero armar otra discusión referente a mis raíces.

– ¡Delante de mi presencia serás un caballero inglés respetado! – Vocifero el Duque – ¡Además todos saben que eres un aristócrata, no tienes por qué fingir lo que no eres, un joven común y corriente! – a Terry le molesto esa actitud y en su mirada lo reflejaba, pero no dijo nada, pues no deseaba que su felicidad se arruinara. – No digas nada a la prensa y levanta el rostro como siempre te he dicho. – le levanto el mentón.

– Nos vamos Su Excelencia – Interrumpió Carter antes que aquí surgiera una palea entre padre e hijo.

– Si, vamos – salieron y la prensa los acechaba como buitres, – ambos sonreían pero sin decir absolutamente nada. Terry estaba ya acostumbrado a que la prensa lo acosara desde que había comenzado su carrera, pero el Duque era otra cosa muy diferente, trataba de sonreír y hacerse de oídos sordos cuando alguna pregunta le incomodaba. Todo le había salido mal, pero no deseaba dar espectáculo alguno con sus severas contestaciones, como cuando trataba a sus subordinados.

Terry por otra parte se sentía feliz, el simple hecho de que su padre fuera a verlo actuar era algo tan maravilloso, verlo moverse entre la multitud, la prensa, los flashes, sonreír y hasta saludar... No había palabras para expresar su agradecimiento. Una vez que llegaron al lujosísimo vehículo negro. El Duque ayudo a subir a Terry y antes que él se metiera dio unas pequeñas palabras a la prensa.

– He venido aquí como cualquier padre... que viene a ver a su hijo y de disfrutar de una excelente presentación...

– Duque de Grandchester ¿Quiere decir con eso que apoya la carrera actoral de su primogénito? – Preguntó un reportero y el Duque se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

– Si la decisión de Terruce es actuar, yo con mucho orgullo lo apoyare emocionalmente.

– Duque de Grandchester, ¿No lo obligara como otros aristócratas a seguir los pasos de sus padres...?

– ¡Creo que eso es todo caballeros! – Hablo profundamente con voz intensa para que todos escucharán y así dar fin a las preguntas – ¡No he venido aquí para hacer alguna conferencia de prensa! Sólo he venido aquí a ver a mi hijo actuar, gracias por el interés. – Una de sus escoltas le ayudo a subirse al vehículo y una vez que se subió este arranco rápidamente.

En el camino no se dijeron absolutamente nada, todos iban en un incómodo silencio. Terry observo discretamente al Duque y vio que estaba muy molesto, se daba golpecitos con el dedo índice en su pierna, era claro que no le había agradado nada esta nueva experiencia. El cielo estaba muy nublado y comenzó una ligera llovizna de verano. Llegaron a la suite presidencial del Hotel Plaza.

– Estoy muy cansado – dijo el Duque dispuesto a retirarse a su habitación.

– Papá, – dijo Terry cuando vio que se retiraba – gracias por ir aún lugar que sé que no te agrada en absoluto.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Terruce le había dicho papá? Hace mucho tiempo que nunca le había dicho semejante título, siempre Duque, Su Excelencia o Señor. Pero el título de papá era algo que no había escuchado en años y más si había salido del corazón.

– Terruce, – dijo el Duque conmovido y Terry se dio cuenta de aquello – ¿Siempre actúas así? ¿Cómo hoy?

– No, hoy actúe así porque mi padre fue a verme... – Sonrío irónicamente Terry – Hace mucho tiempo deseaba que fueras a verme actuar, demostrarte que soy un excelente actor... pero que en ocasiones me falta emotividad y coraje de ser cada día mejor... por mis malditos demonios que cargo sobre mis hombros desde muy niño. Y hoy a estar tú ahí, fue que me dio las fuerzas de volver actuar como debe de ser...

El Duque solamente le sonrió – para mí ha sido algo muy maravilloso... estoy tan orgulloso de ti. – se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

– Padre, ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a la prensa? Que me apoyarás en mi carrera actoral.

– Claro – volteo a verlo – yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas y una promesa de caballero es una promesa de honor.

– Te quiero, gracias.

El Duque entro a su dormitorio adentro tenía un bar, se sirvió un whisky en las rocas y lo sorbió de un solo trago.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Trono el vaso con un solo apretón – Qué estúpido fui al ir al teatro, ¿Por qué no fui de incógnito? – Pequeñas cortadas tenía en su mano y en sus dedos saliendo abundante sangre – Ahhh Terruce, si supieras que he ido muchas veces a verte, muchas veces a verte actuar en el teatro... – Fue al baño lavándose las cortadas – ¡Pero me llamo papá! ¡Me llamo papá! – Se miró al espejo y vio su reflejo – No importa, tendré que ser paciente y que disfrute de su carrera de actor al menos lo que dura la guerra... Después otro será su destino.

_**Un mes después, Nueva York julio de 1917.**_

Las propuestas no se hicieron esperar y fueron invitados para hacer los casting para Hamlet.

– ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Terry! ¡Es casi un hecho que si actúas en el casting como antes... con todo tu talento y tu potencial tendrás el papel protagónico! ¡Te han levantado el veto! – Decía Susana muy entusiasmada.

– Nunca pensé que este día sucediera, salí en malos términos con Stratford, ¡Con Robert! Aunque nos estima mucho, pero los Socios no deseaban verme nunca más, les hice perder mucho dinero en la gira...

– Lo recuerdo muy bien, parece que fue ayer y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso. – lo abrazo con afecto. – trata de olvidar esa parte de tu vida, ahora es el tiempo que comiences a vivir una nueva etapa ¡Arriba de un escenario de Broadway!

– Susana, gracias por dame ánimos. – le beso la mejilla y Susanna se estremeció.

– Ambos hemos crecido mucho en estos dos años que han pasado desde el accidente... Creo que hemos madurado con las experiencias que nos ha llevado el destino.

– Es verdad, algo ha cambiado en nosotros, – Terry se encaminó hacia la ventana mientras una tormenta caía en ese momento – ya no hay nada del muchacho rebelde del Real Colegio San Pablo – pensó tristemente.

_**Suiza, Diciembre de 1929.**_

Aún era muy temprano, la Duquesa de Grandchester dormía todavía plácidamente, mañana será Noche Buena. El Duque se levanto de la cama y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría. Haber visto nuevamente a Eleonor lo había puesto de muy buen humor como hace mucho tiempo no sentía, Eleonor se había entregado nuevamente a él, la poseía, la amaba con toda sus fuerzas, su belleza era embriagante y hubiera deseado pasar esta temporada con ella, tenerla nuevamente en su cama y hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Sabía perfectamente que todo esto lo estaba haciendo para ver a Terruce y a sus nietos… como ahora lo estaba haciendo… disfrutando de esta temporada con ellos. Pero… ¿Había entregado su corazón como cuando éramos unos adolecentes?

Se volvió a acostar eran las cinco de la mañana y en invierno comenzaría a salir el sol hasta las diez u once de la mañana. No había prisas de levantarse, no había trabajo y en poco tiempo… quizá el próximo año se jubilaría y pasaría todas las responsabilidades a Terruce, pues ha hecho un perfecto trabajo en la Cámara de Lores. Ahora su prioridad era recuperar a Eleonor y el tiempo perdido que no había estado con ella. ¡Pero claro esta! Ella siempre sería su amante pues nunca podría Eleonor ocupar el lugar de su esposa, Ella nunca tendría el titulo de Duquesa, ni Esposa, ni Madre…

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a revivir su triste pasado.

_**Londres Inglaterra, 1896.**_

Después de unos meses viviendo entre Escocia y Londres, repudiando a todos por contraer nupcias con una mujer el cual no amaba, no le aspiraba ningún tipo de afecto, todo lo opuesto de Eleonor Baker, Lady Regina era una mujer chaparra, gorda, de cabello oscuro y de ojos cafés, frustrado por obedecer las órdenes de sus padres. Porque le había arruinado su vida desde niño al firmar sus padres un contrato de matrimonio con una mujer que era culta y de un abolengo como el de él, ambos pertenecían a la aristocracia, pero no tiene la gracia de una mujer que lo hiciera vibrar y despertarse todas las mañanas con ella. ¡Él merecía ser feliz! ¡Vivir con la mujer que amaba! Con Eleonor Baker.

Las discusiones con su madre, la Princesa Helena se hacían más acaloradas, pues mi madre como mi padre deseaba que hubiera un heredero rápidamente. Pues la salud de mi madre era delicada.

¡¿Un Heredero?! – Pensaba con frustración y rabia mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza – ¿Cómo demonios voy a tener un heredero si ni siquiera he consumado mi matrimonio?

Una tarde había llegado a la Villa de Escocia y ahí encontré a Eleonor muy mal de semblante, estaba muy débil y rápidamente fuimos a una clínica cerca del pueblo y ahí el médico me dio la noticia.

– Su esposa, no tiene absolutamente nada, – comento el médico con una sonrisa en los labios – al contrario debo de felicitarlo, pues ella está esperando un hijo, – yo me quede en completo Shock y el médico me miro con una risa que llegaba casi a una carcajada – Significa que ella está embarazada, tiene tres meses de embarazo.

Sonreí estaba sumamente feliz, ¡Dichoso! ¡Esto era una gran noticia! Fui al cuarto donde estaba Ely recostada y la abrace con todo mi amor, con todo mi cariño… recuerdo haber llorado de felicidad, tener un hijo con la mujer que amo es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida. Recuerdo que Ely lloraba también, llegamos a la villa y la acosté cuidadosamente, le limpie las lágrimas del rostro.

– Soy el hombre más feliz y orgulloso de todo el mundo… este es un regalo de dios. – Ely volteo el rostro.

– Richard ¿Qué hemos hecho? – Rompió en llanto – Tú eres un hombre casado – se tapo el rostro con frustración. – esto es un error, un pecado.

– ¡No! ¡Yo te amo! – Le tomo de las manos cariñosamente – ¡Esto no es un error! Tener un hijo con la mujer que amas no puede ser un error ¡Es una bendición! – Le levante el rostro para que me viera – Tú sabes que yo no amo a la mujer con quien me he casado, ni siquiera he consumado mi matrimonio… puedo anularlo – ella negaba con la cabeza – ella sigue siendo virgen, puedo anularlo… se puede anular – llore frente de ella y ambos prometimos salir adelante, luchar juntos ante las adversidades.

Llegue con mis padres aquella tarde, les dije que deseaba anular mi matrimonio, no me dejaron terminar de hablar por qué deseaba hacerlo, ¡Cuales eran mis motivos! Antes de terminar de hablar estaba en el suelo con la boca ensangrentada, mis padres estaban furiosos como nunca los había visto, me amenazaron… entonces supe que mi destino estaba sellado y marcado, pensé en Ely, no, no valía la pena decir mis motivos, podrían hacerle daño a Ely y a mi hijo o hija que venían en camino. Sería mi secreto personal.

Una noche llamaron a Lady Regina al aposento de mi madre la Princesa Helena, retiro a todas sus doncellas dejando a Lady Regina y mi madre solas.

– Mi hijo Lord Richard, me dijo que su matrimonio podía anularse – dijo la Princesa con una mirada intimidante. – ¿Eso es verdad? – Lady Regina bajo la mirada al suelo sin decir ni una palabra. – Solo hay un motivo el cual puede anularse el matrimonio y ese es que no se haya consumado. – ella seguía con la mirada abajo – ¡Contesta! – La princesa Helena golpeo fuertemente los puños en la mesa de caoba y Lady Regina se asusto de ver el enojo de su suegra y la mirada que le daba terror.

– Su Alteza, – se hinco con una rodilla levantada – perdóneme si no he podido ser una buena esposa para su hijo, no he podido que él se acerque a mi lecho y se consuma el matrimonio. Él no me ama, él no desea tener ningún tipo de intimidad conmigo.

– No te preocupes que esta noche, se consumara el matrimonio hasta lograr que llegue el heredero que tanto he deseado.

Aquella noche mi padre hablo conmigo en su despacho.

– ¿Tienes una amante verdad? – Volteo a verme con una mirada acusadora.

– ¡No es una amante! ¡Es una mujer al que amo muchísimo! – Grite con furia, mis padres no conocían a Eleonor Baker una mujer hermosa de alma y cuerpo, una mujer que me hacía sentir como uno de los mejores hombres y con plenitud de vivir y gozar.

– ¡Cállate! – Vocifero – Te he investigado Richard, me han dicho que tienes a una mujer Americana como tu amante de planta, una plebeya y sin familia, una huérfana que sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy joven y que ahora estudia actuación.

Me quede sorprendido de la información que tenía mi padre referente a Eleonor Baker. En cierta forma era verdad, pero la hacían pasar como una mujer que no valía absolutamente nada, cuando para mí era todo. No me importa que ella no tuviera un linaje, que no pertenezca a una familia de abolengo.

– No sé donde la tienes escondida, – estaba de espaldas pero de repente dio un giro y se paro frente de mi con su mirada penetrante ¡Escúchame bien Richard! Esa mujer ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca será tu esposa! Lo más qué te puedo ofrecer es que ella sea tu amante de planta, siempre y cuando tengas a mi heredero con tu esposa Lady Regina. – Estaba loco mi padre, mi mirada era de completa incredulidad, mi padre si dio cuenta de aquel gesto de sarcasmo – ¡Me canse de esperar y desde hoy comenzarás con tus deberes para tener al heredero de los Grandchester!

– ¡No pienso hacer semejante cosa, me niego a tener un hijo con Lady Regina!

– No me desafíes Richard – la mirada del Duque brillaba como fuego – por qué…

– ¡Porqué, que padre! ¿Qué piensas hacerme? – Miro a su padre con odio y rencor – ¡Matarme a golpes como siempre lo haces cuando no cumplo con tus órdenes!

– ¡No! Ese método de disciplina me he dado cuenta que no te hace ningún efecto para corregirte. – se acerco y me miro a los ojos directamente. – Pero si no haces lo que tu madre y yo deseamos, nos veremos en la terrible necesidad de matar a golpes a tu amante y mandarla a América en una caja de madera para que la sepulten – Richard abrió los ojos de terror – porque aquí no tiene ningún derecho que sea sepultada una mujer americana indecente en tierras Británicas.

– ¿Piensas asustarme con esos terribles actos de crueldad? – Contesto sarcásticamente.

– ¿Piensas probarme Richard? – Le contesto con otra pregunta – Yo que tú no me arriesgaba a cometer tal cosa, porque lo que yo prometo lo cumplo, Claro yo no me mancharía las manos con la paliza, para eso tengo mis subordinados que lo hacen por mí. – Le guiño el ojo – Solo pruébame. – Finalmente baje la mirada en forma de derrota – El Duque de Edimburgo no le gustara que su hija sepa que no es correspondida, haz tu mejor esfuerzo todas las noches para que pronto este embarazada Lady Regina ¡Y asegúrate de hacerlo bien!

_**LA ACTUALIDAD Diciembre de 1929.**_

– En que estabas soñado cariño – Preguntó la Duquesa de Grandchester a su marido – por tu expresión no fue un sueño agradable.

– Regina, - la volteo a ver con cariño – en nada especial… solo soñaba con mis padres. – Se levanto de la cama – son las nueve de la mañana hay que levantarnos para desayunar… hoy es noche buena, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

_**LONDRES.**_

– Sra. Miller – dijo el conserje del edificio, – tengo un obsequio para usted de parte del Duque de Grandchester, – la empleada se quedo anonadada era algo bastante pesado. – Gusta que se lo lleve hasta el cuarto de servicio.

– ¡O por dios! No sé si pueda aceptarlo, tengo muy poco tiempo de haber trabajado con el Duque de Grandchester como su mucama.

– No se preocupe Sra. Miller, el Duque de Grandchester es muy generoso siempre en esta época de año con todos sus empleados. Además sabiendo cómo está la situación financiera, no debería de rechazar nada.

– Gracias, acepto su ayuda con el obsequio, es algo sumamente pesado. ¿Me pregunto qué será?

– No tiene que esperar mucho, hoy es noche buena para abrir obsequios. – respondió el conserje cuando llegaron al pequeño cuarto de servicio donde la estaba esperando Emma la hija de la mucama. – bueno me retiro y que tengan una feliz Navidad.

– Igualmente Sr. Smith.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá que esa caja! ¿Es un regalo para mí? – Pregunto la pequeña niña entusiasmada y olvidando saludar a su madre.

– Es un obsequio de parte del Duque de Grandchester. – Contesto Esmeralda con un brillo especial en los ojos, hace tanto tiempo que nadie le regalaba nada.

– ¿Podemos abrirlo ya? – La niña brincaba de emoción mirando el obsequio.

– No, lo abriremos hasta la noche o mañana en la mañana. – La madre estaba tan feliz de ver a su hija tan feliz, daba gracias a dios de que su fortuna había cambiado, pues habían pasado hambres desde que la despidieron de la fábrica donde había trabajado por varios años.

– Por favor mamá – la niña suplicaba con la mirada.

– Mira hay una carta pegada en el paquete, que tal si abrimos la carta para leer su contenido y el regalo hasta la media noche. – Emma se sintió un poco desilusionada pero asintió con la cabeza y la madre rasgo el sobre y saco la hoja para leerla.

_Sra. Miller deseo con todo corazón pase una excelente navidad y vacaciones decembrina. Llegaré a mediados de Enero,_ _he pensado mucho en Emma y me gustaría que tuviera una educación de Excelencia, estudiará en el colegio que van mis nietos, su nivel académico es muy alto, le mando algunos libros y guías de estudio para que pase el examen de admisión. Sé que es una niña muy inteligente y merece un futuro prometedor. _

_Atte. S.E. Richard Grandchester._

– ¡Mamá! – Emma se quedo completamente en Shock – Voy a ir a un colegio privado y podré ver a Ricky todos los días y jugar con él en el recreo…

– Hija, no te hagas muchas las ilusiones, el examen de admisión debe de ser muy difícil para entrar… además ellos son personas que no son de nuestro circulo social, ellos son aristócratas, es el hijo del Marqués de Grandchester y no creo que le agrade que se relacione con la hija de la mucama.

– ¡Ricky es diferente! No es como su pequeña hermana alzada y prepotente. – tomo la caja y la abrió y saco libros de cuentos infantiles, libros de ciencias para el tercer grado de primaria y otros de la historia de Inglaterra con ilustraciones. – ¡Estos libros son bellísimos mamá! ¡No se comparan con los libros que tenía en mi otra escuela!

– Hija, mi amor… – era claro que no le gustaba nada que su hija estudiará en un colegio privado, ella pensaba que cuando le hizo la propuesta era para que entrará a una escuela pública. Pero ¿Por qué haría algo así el Duque de Grandchester? Algo tenia en mente con mandar a su hija al colegio donde estudian sus nietos… Era claro que quizá estaba vendiendo su alma al mismísimo diablo.

_**Escocia.**_

Los niños se levantaron muy temprano aquella mañana y los adultos definitivamente nadie se quería despertar y mucho menos levantarse de esa cama tan calientita y confortable para salir al jardín nevado con una temperatura de bajo cero. "estaban locos su hijos en salir con tremendo frío cuando la recamara estaba a una temperatura ideal" pensaba Archie y Annie cuando sus hijos saltaron sobre la cama y pidiendo que ya se pusieran sus abrigos para salir a pasear con los trineos que les habían traído Sta. Clause.

Albert y Ángela con su pequeño hijo Anthony la cosa era un poco diferente, pues Anthony no deseaba separarse de sus padres mucho menos de su madre pues tenía miedo de que cuando naciera su hermanito o hermanita ya no tuviera tiempo para él, así que desde que supo que su mamá estaba embarazada le dio por tener mamitis y papitis y como sus padres son tan cariños y amorosos lo dejaban dormir unas horas con ellos en su alcoba y jugar con los juguetes que le habían traído.

Candy esa mañana de Navidad estaba más que cruda, no acostumbraba mucho a la bebida y mucho menos a desvelarse tan tarde y con lo dormilona que siempre ha sido pues dormir dos horas era la muerte para Candy, Terry había bebido un poco más de costumbre pues se la había pasado súper bien y bueno finalmente era vacaciones para poder tener una vispera de Navidad como la que había pasado anoche. Pero fue grande su sorpresa que se olvidó que sus hijos también estaban de vacaciones y con esas ganas de jugar como si nunca en su vida hubiera jugando y más con sus regalos nuevos de Navidad.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Gritaron Maggie y Ricky saltando a la cama de sus padres, para enseñarles sus juguetes nuevos.

– ¡Mira! – Exclamó emocionado Ricky – ¡Me trajeron dos aviones de escala para armarlos y pintarlos! ¡Son lo que yo quería!

_QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA A TODOS QUE LES GUSTA LEER ESTA HISTORIA, POR TARDARME MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESTEN SEGUROS QUE NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA… SOLO NESECITO DARME TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. JEJEJEJEJE. _

_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME DAN LA FUERZA PARA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO. _

_DE TODO CORAZÓN ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS REVIEWS PARA CRITICARME O DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE MÁS LES GUSTA DE ESTA HISTORIA O SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O HAY ALGUNA COSA QUE NO LES GUSTE PARA CORREGIR._

_MIL GRACIAS Y NO ME ABANDONEN. =D_


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23.**

_**Escocia, Navidad de 1929.**_

– Mira a nuestros pequeños retoños jugando con sus padres, ¡Es tan increíble! – Comentó Ángela sobándose la barriga de siete meses y tomando té con Candy, Annie y Eleonor Baker en una pequeña terraza de la Villa Andley donde daba al jardín trasero.

– ¡Lo increíble es que hayan querido salir a jugar con ellos tan temprano! – Annie comenzó a reírse sola como acordándose de algo – Archie no deseaba levantarse de la cama para jugar… me miraba suplicando con la mirada que fuera yo quien los ayudará con los trineos. ¡Acaso Archie está loco! – Las tres mujeres comenzaron a reír de ver la expresión de terror de Annie.

– Pues hubieran visto la cara de Terry esta mañana, se durmió a las cuatro de la madrugada y a las seis ya estaban despiertos Ricky y Maggie los hubieran escuchado gritar de felicidad y saltado en nuestra cama. La cara de Terry era ¡Dios mío, no puede ser, acabo de acostarme! – Imito la cara de Terry casi a medio morir y las chicas dieron una tremenda carcajada de los gestos que hacia Candy.

– Creo que nos hemos ganado la lotería al casarnos con quien son nuestros esposos, – decía Ángela felizmente casada – aunque les confieso que luego me desespera un poco Albert, – las tres mujeres acercaron su rostro mucho más para escuchar una jugosa confesión. – Es como un niño, llega del trabajo y lo primero que hace ¡Es cumplir con todos los caprichos de Anthony! Y a veces me siento como la mujer mala del cuento porque yo soy la que estoy sobre Anthony para educarlo y lo reto cuando hace alguna travesura y Albert es el cariñoso padre que le regala cosas cada día. Eso no es justo. – cruzo los brazos fingiendo estar molesta.

– No eres la única Ángela, – decía Annie comentado también su situación familiar – ¡Archie es igual que Albert! Yo tengo que decirle a los niños que deben de hacer aquello o lo otro o hacer sus deberes escolares ¡O por dios, es todo un martirio para mí! Pues Archie no me apoya, lo único que le importa es que la ropa de sus hijos este impecable eso sí, les enseña varias cosas como natación y esgrima que son los deportes favoritos de Archie.

– Tienen razón, la sociedad te recrimina de muchas maneras, ¡Debes de actuar como dicte la sociedad! Nuestra forma de pensar debe de ser como si viviéramos en los siglos pasados… con la educación de nuestros antepasados – Comento Eleonor Baker a las jóvenes madres – los hombres piensa que las mujeres están dedicadas únicamente al cuidado de los hijos y casa, mientras que los hombres son los que proveen de alimentación y sustento de la casa.

– ¡Eso es algo que debe de cambiar! – Dijo Annie con decisión y Ángela la apoyo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

– Dudo mucho que cambie, por ejemplo conozco muchísima gente desde políticos, gente de la alta sociedad y personas de bajos recursos económicos. La única diferencia entre los ricos y los pobres es que los ricos tienen para pagar institutrices, tutores, nanas y muchas de las madres se desatienden de sus hijos, en cambio las personas de bajos recursos económicos… el hombre tiene que trabajar todo el día mientras que la madre se queda en la casa al cuidado de sus hijos, sin tener la posibilidad de trabajar.

– Eso es falso. – dijo Candy quien se había mantenido callada solo escuchando a sus amigas – Terry es completamente diferente, él por el contrario está muy dedicado a la educación de los niños, llega del trabajo y en ocasiones verifica los deberes escolares y está muy pendiente de la educación de sus hijos en general…

– ¡¿De verdad?! – Exclamaron sus amigas con asombro.

– Eso es algo que realmente agradezco profundamente de Terry, pues me hace ver con mis hijos que yo no soy la mala, sino él… – dijo ella tímidamente y mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior – cuando hacen alguna travesura… solo les digo "¡Ya verán cuando llegue su padre!" y con eso los tranquilizo de golpe. – Soltó una carcajada – aunque si la travesura es muy grave cuando llega Terry le comento lo que hicieron… pero suavizo la situación para que nos los reprenda fuertemente. Porque algo que Terry tiene, es que tiene mano dura.

– ¡Lógico es todo un inglés! – Exclamó Annie – y lo peor es que tiene una educación ortodoxa como los son sus padres y la educación aristocrática es peor aun.

– ¡Terry no es ningún ogro como lo son sus padres, Los Duques de Grandchester! Él es un excelente padre – bajo la mirada y un segundo después la levanto mirando a Terry quien jugaba con sus hijos, sus sobrinos junto con sus cuñados con tanta admiración – es un padre muy cariñoso, consentidor, dedicado… que todo los días los lleva al colegio y se despide de sus hijos con un abrazo afectuoso y un beso en la mejilla con tanto amor y no con una estúpida reverencia como lo hace la mayoría de los nobles.

– Es extraño, debe de tener sangre americana. – Dijo Ángela tomando su té y Eleonor palideció con el comentario y Candy noto el semblante de su suegra.

– Terry no tiene sangre Americana, pero tiene una linda esposa americana que le enseña muchas cosas y como esta locamente enamorado de mí hace cualquier cosa para complacerme. – Sonrío bajando la taza de té que estaba tomando.

– Supongo que sí, nosotras las americanas hacemos que nuestros maridos sean como unos corderitos mansos. – Con una sonrisa radiante Ángela miro a su esposo como un niño más jugando con los trineos de nieve – Albert nació en Escocia aunque la mayoría de su infancia la vivió entre Inglaterra y América, hacen que no sean tan fríos si saben a lo que me refiero… – soltó una mirada y sonrisa traviesa.

– ¡Ángela! – Gritó Annie tapándose el rostro – ¡Esas cosas debes de guardártelas solo para ti sola!

– Ya son todas una mujeres casadas y con niños para que esos temas te espante Annie. – comento Eleonor con una sonrisa traviesa también.

– ¿Dime Candy? – Ángela le hizo un guiño y se acerco a ella – ¿Terry es tan frió como todo un británico? O eso es un mito.

Candy miro a Eleonor, pues la madre de Terry estaba ahí escuchando la conversación pero Eleonor le tomo de la mano y con la mirada le dijo que no había problema – Anda Candy cuéntanos, todas aquí estamos ansiosas de saber – Eleonor le dio una palmadita en el dorso de su mano para darle confianza.

Candy simplemente se sonrojo mordiendo su labio inferior – Terry es muy apasionado y es completamente ardiente cuando estamos solos… me hace subir hasta las estrellas y más allá. – suspiro profundamente y las chicas también suspiraron.

–¿Chicos ya vieron a nuestras mujeres? – Decía Albert a Archie y Terry – primero sus carcajadas llegan hasta acá y después se ven tan rojas como un jitomate… ¿Me pregunto, qué estarán platicando?

– Conociéndolas y que es una plática únicamente de mujeres… supongo que nos estarán balconeando – comentaba Terry mirando a Candy de lejos que se mordía el labio inferior y sumamente sonrojada.

– Mira y ahora todas están muriéndose de la risa, supongo que Candy está hablando de ti y tu intimidad y les hizo mucha gracia – Bromeo Archie.

– Ya quisieras Archie, todo en mi es perfecto. – le dio una mirada de superioridad.

–¿Qué es perfecto papi? – Dijo Maggie acercándose junto con sus primos y hermano.

– Nada cariño, solo es platica de hombres. – le dio un cariño en su larga cabellera a su hija y ella le sonrió.

_**NUEVA YORK JULIO DE 1917.**_

– Hija últimamente te has sentido muy mal, deberías de ir al médico para que te chequen – decía la madre de Susanna angustiada y tomándola de los hombros para que la viera a los ojos – no es normal que te duela el estomago y cada vez son más frecuentes y más dolorosos.

– No te preocupes por mí madre, te he dicho que debe ser por los nervios... – Susanna se aparto de su madre y fue al tocador a mirarse por última vez pues ya se estaba preparando para irse al teatro.

– ¿Nervios? Desde pequeña has estado arriba de un escenario, además eres narradora, ¡Ni siquiera sales a escena hija!

– Pero estoy por publicar mi nuevo libro, el Duque de Grandchester dice que es excelente y que está muy bien escrito, – le brillaron los ojos pero al segundo se sintió un poco insegura bajando un poco el rostro al suelo – tengo nervios que al público no le guste mi libro.

– No te preocupes hija, eres muy buena escribiendo y todo saldrá muy bien, – le levanto el rostro para animarla – pero debes de tratar de controlar eso nervios, pues puedes enfermarte gravemente.

– Gracias madre, – le dio un beso de despedida y llamo a su enfermera para que la ayudara – eres la mejor madre que puedo tener, gracias por estar tan pendiente de mi… te quiero tanto.

– Y yo a ti hija, eres todo lo que tengo en este mundo y sin ti yo no soy nada. – se despidió de su hija con un mal presentimiento.

Había transcurrido la obra con naturalidad, Susanna estaba firme en que de ahora en adelante trataría de sacar lo mejor de ella misma, estaba con Terry, el hombre que estoy profundamente enamorada y que en cierta forma poco a poco me ha correspondido, el Duque de Grandchester ha sido un gran aliado, a él le debó tanto… ahora tengo un trabajo como narradora y además muy pronto se publicará mi primer libro… que mal podría salir ahora que toda mi vida es tan feliz.

Cuando todo pensaba que iba a estar bien, algo había ocurrido, diez minutos después de que había finalizado la obra Susanna se había desmayado causando un tremendo susto a sus compañero de trabajo, todos espantados a socorrer a Susanna.

– ¡¿Susanna qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Susanna respóndeme por favor! – Jennifer su enfermera personal se había asustado de muerte. – ¡Llamen a un médico rápido! – Gritó desesperada al ver que no reaccionaba su amiga, su paciente.

Rápidamente Susanna fue trasladada a un hospital privado, mientras Jennifer llamaba a la Sra. Marlowe lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡Mi Hija! ¿Mi hija cómo está doctor? – Pregunto la Sra. Marlowe angustiada cuando llego al hospital.

– Ella está bien, ya se está recuperando, pero tenemos que hacerle muchos análisis para saber a qué se debe los dolores tan fuerte en su abdomen, no es nada normal.

– Claro, hágale todos los estudios que deben de realizarse, – se sentó en un sofá completamente devastada, tenía un mal presentimiento – Jenny le avisaré a Terruce acerca de la salud de Susanna, – la enfermera la vio extrañada – necesito dinero para pagar este hospital, estando aquí no tengo los recursos para pagar una factura tan grande.

– Claro señora, no se preocupe yo me encargare de llamarle.

– ¿Bueno? – contesto Emilia el teléfono – el joven Grandchester aun no ha llegado, ¿Gusta dejarle algún mensaje? – escucho y se alarmo – él no se encuentra pero cuando llegue le aviso inmediatamente para que valla al hospital.

En ese momento entraba el Duque de Grandchester y escucho la conversación.

– ¿Emilia qué ocurre? ¿Con quién estas hablando? – Preguntó con preocupación.

– Un momento por favor – le dijo la empleada al teléfono y se dirigió a su patrón – ¡Su Excelencia qué bueno que ha llegado! La Srta. Susanna está muy grave y la llevaron de emergencia al hospital.

– Pásame la llamada, voy a tenderla. – Emilia rápidamente le dio el auricular al Duque y este contesto inmediatamente – ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? Si claro, la conozco… ¿En qué hospital se encuentra? Claro si está muy cerca de aquí, no se preocupe, voy inmediatamente para allá. – colgó y nuevamente se volvió a poner su abrigo. – Emilia cuando llegue Terruce del teatro dile que Susanna esta en este hospital – le dio el papel donde lo había anotado.

– Si claro, yo se lo doy cuando llegue. – el Duque llamo a su escolta y chofer para que lo llevaran.

Una hora después Terry llego al hospital entre preocupado y angustiado.

– ¿Qué es lo qué le ocurre a Susanna? – Preguntó cuando vio a su padre en la sala de espera junto con la enfermera de Susanna y la Sra. Marlowe.

– Le están haciendo algunos estudios, últimamente ha sufrido de dolores terribles de estomago, ella dice que quizá sea el estrés de publicar muy pronto su libro. – Dijo la Madre de Susanna muy angustiada – pero yo dudo mucho que sea eso, no es normal esos dolores – comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Al día siguiente no daban con el diagnostico porque Susanna estaba tan mal y lo principal era porque tenía esos dolores tan terribles.

– Susanna debes de quedarte en el hospital para que hagamos varios estudios… – dijo el Doctor mirando el reporte médico.

– ¡No deseo quedarme aquí en el hospital! – Gritó Susanna angustiada, interrumpiendo al Doctor. – ¡Quiero hacer mi vida normal! ¡Tengo un trabajo en el teatro y muy pronto se publicara mi libro y no deseo estar en el hospital! ¡Por favor no deseo quedarme aquí! – La Sra. Marlowe, mi padre y yo estábamos ahí en el cuarto donde Susanna lloraba inconsolablemente.

– Susanna, cariño – se acerco mi padre a ella con afecto paternal – no te preocupes, podemos alquilar una suite a lado de nosotros para tu recuperación, en las mañanas vendrás aquí para hacer los análisis y así tendré personal para tu cuidado.

– ¡¿De verdad Duque de Grandchester?! ¡¿No me está mintiendo?! – a Susanna le brillaron los ojos de felicidad.

– Claro que no Susanna, como te había dicho antes, yo soy una persona muy generosa, pues tú salvaste la vida de mi hijo a quien tanto amo y siempre estaré agradecida contigo de por vida, – la Sra. Marlowe estaba viendo seriamente a mi padre y tosió para captar la atención de él. – No se preocupe Sra. Marlowe, usted podrá quedarse en la suite también hasta que su hija se mejore. Le aseguro que no le faltara nada y estará muy bien atendida.

Susanna estaba sumamente feliz, nunca pensó que podría vivir a lado donde Terry vivía y dormía… hasta podrían comer juntos. De ahora en adelante viviría a lado de su amado Terry que iba estar ahí cuidado de ella, pero que dicha tan más grande. Pensaba Susanna en aquellos tiempos.

Recuerdo muy bien esos días, aquel verano… fue una época sumamente difícil, en ese tiempo trabaja en la mañana y parte de la tarde como Ayudante en General, ya en la noche me iba al teatro y en la madrugada me desvelaba estudiando el personaje de Hamlet, pero aquella noche fue el comienzo de que el destino me ponía a prueba nuevamente, cuando pensaba que todo se iba a arreglar, algo… siempre había algo en que destruía mi felicidad, Susanna por todo un mes le estaban haciendo análisis, pues no encontraron el motivo porque repentinamente se ponía muy mal. Tenía días buenos y días realmente terribles, la inyectaban varias veces al día para soportar los dolores continuos, su salud fue deteriorando poco a poco hasta el punto que ya no pudo usar mas la prótesis y no la sostenía las muletas… hasta que nuevamente volvió a la triste silla de ruedas, pero aun así ella era una chica realmente excepcional, nunca dejaba de trabajar ni de hacer arreglos para su siguiente novela cada vez que se sentía un poco mejor.

Su cuarto era contiguo al mío, así que todas las noches iba a su habitación para saber cómo estaba, cuando estaba de buen humor y de ánimo me ayudaba a ensayar mi personaje para Hamlet, en unos días ya era la audición y ella me entusiasmaba cada día a seguir mejorando mi interpretación.

– ¡Tienes que estudiar mucho Terry! Mi sueño es verte nuevamente arriba de un escenario de Broadway – decía Susanna con entusiasmo, mi padre se acercaba a la habitación, tenía el presentimiento de saber si no estábamos haciendo algo malo, pero a ver que ambos estábamos estudiando mi padre dejo de preocuparse.

Finalmente descubrieron que era lo que le ocurría a Susanna fue una noticia completamente devastadora.

– Lo lamento tanto… – dijo el Dr. Crowford al dar el diagnóstico – Susanna tiene cáncer en el estomago. No vivirá por mucho tiempo. – la Sra. Marlowe quedo en completo shock, no podía creer que esto lo estuviera ocurriendo, su hija… su única hija enferma. Que terrible castigo estaba pagando.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene mi hija Dr. Crowford? – la madre de Susanna se le quebró la voz y los demás esperaron a escuchar la respuesta del Dr. de la familia Grandchester.

– No mucho… seis meses… un año máximo con los mejores medicamentos y atenciones.

– ¿Qué?! – Gritó la Sra. Marlowe – ¡Un año! Es imposible debe de haber algo más para que mi hija se salve. ¡No puede decirme que mi hija morirá en un año! – Negaba con la cabeza en que era imposible – ¡No, no mi hija! ¡Mi hija tiene todo un camino por adelante, es una niña que apenas comienza a vivir Doctor!

– Lo lamento Sra. Marlowe, comprendo su dolor.

– No, no usted no comprende nada de lo que siento… perdí a mis padres, después a mi marido y ahora me dice que mi hija morirá – cayó de rodillas – no puede ser, no puede ser. ¡Voy a sacarla de aquí y tomare otras diagnósticos, debe de estar equivocado!

– Es aceptable que quiera saber otras opiniones referente a la salud de su hija, pero si esperamos más es posible que se extensa más el tumor. Mi opinión es que debemos de operar y tratar de eliminar el tumor, es una posibilidad de que ella se salve.

– ¿Qué posibilidad hay Dr. Crowford – esta vez hablo Terry quien había estado callado asimilando la situación de Susanna – de que se salve Susanna si se opera?

– Un 50, 50 % de posibilidades de eliminar todo el tumor, pero tampoco no hay garantías, podemos incluso a alargar la vida, o que muera en el quirófano…

Estaba desganado, llore por mucho tiempo en mi habitación, me sentía completamente devastado, Susanna no era una mujer mala en que merecía morir, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, pensaba en Candy, pensaba en lo que pudo ser aquel invierno de 1914 y de lo que no fue y no pudo ser. Ahora el destino me pone a prueba nuevamente, estoy cansado, cansado de luchar contra la corriente.

– Richard – dijo el Dr. Crowford una vez que estaban completamente solos en el despacho del Doctor. – te veo cabizbajo, ¿Qué ocurre amigo?

– Steven – se sentó el Duque de Grandchester en un sofá confortable de piel – no sabes cómo lamento lo que le está pasando a esa jovencita Marlowe.

– Pensé que te gustaría la noticia, pues tus planes nunca fueron que Terruce y Susanna contrajeran matrimonio…

– Es verdad eso, y aun a la fecha no me gustaría que Terruce se enamorara de Susanna, pero no soy un hombre desgraciado que le desea mal a la gente y mucho menos a la persona que salvo a mi hijo. Tú lo sabes, deseaba darle a Susanna una nueva vida diferente, una vida llena de muchas posibilidades, forjarse un futuro sin la ayuda de Terry… deseaba darle independencia y fortaleza, no merecía morir.

Era un viernes y Terry llegaba de la oficina, había ido a ver a Susanna que estaba acostada aparentemente dormida pero al sentarme a una silla cerca de su cama ella abrió los ojos y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y después se puso seria.

– Terry, ¿Dime Terry? ¿Es verdad que voy a morir? – La mirada de Susanna estaba en el techo mirando un punto fijo y tratando de evitar que derramara alguna lágrima.

– ¡Susanna! – la tome de la mano para darle seguridad, cerré los ojos como haciendo una pequeña oración en secreto.

– No debes de mentirme Terry, si muero quiero saberlo…

– ¡Tú, tú no morirás Susanna! Mi padre está haciendo todo lo posible para contactar a todos los mejores especialistas para tu recuperación…

– Terry si tú estás conmigo yo seré sumamente feliz.

– Tú no morirás, ambos lucharemos para vencer al destino y verás que algún día todo esto será una horrible pesadilla el cual ambos despertaremos.

– Terry – Susanna se abrazo fuertemente a los brazos de Terry y por un segundo solo por un segundo se sintió realmente feliz y dichosa. Pero su tristeza se desvaneció cuando escucho a los doctores hablar de su caso haciéndose fingirse que estaba dormida aquella mañana. Deseo llorar en ese instante, deseo gritar y maldecir su suerte. ¿Por qué ahora que Terry estaba a su lado ella tenía que morir? – Lo abrazo con tanta fuerza como si no quisiera que se le esfumara de sus manos.

Terry en unos minutos más salió de su habitación y finalmente Susanna lloro libremente en silencio, sujeto las sabanas con fuerza.

– ¡Dios mío! No me arrebates la vida aun, – comenzó a orar mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos – dame la oportunidad de vivir con Terry en plenitud, dame la fortaleza de hacer algo más en mi vida, ahora que tengo a la muerte muy cerca ¡Tengo tantas ganas de vivir! ¡De gozar! ¡Y disfrutar mi vida en plenitud! Hazme vivir estos últimos meses que me quedan con la dicha de ser alguien en la vida y ver a Terry realizarse otra vez como un verdadero actor de Broadway. Quiero ver tantas cosas aun, dame la dicha de vivir para morir en paz y feliz.

_**ESCOCIA AÑO NUEVO, 1930.**_

Comienza un año nuevo, un año de cambios, pero los cambios son siempre buenos. – pensaba Candy mientras se acostaba en la cama lista para irse a dormir.

– ¿En qué piensas cariño? – Terry se quito la bata y se acostó junto a su esposa abrazándola con todo su amor.

– En nada importante mi amor…– Ella se acurruco entre su brazo y poso su cabeza en el pecho de él – solo pensaba en todos los acontecimientos que ha pasado en este año que acaba de terminar… como la crisis financiera – titubeó – Que hicimos fraude al saber información confidencial del mercado bursátil – Terry volteo a verla a los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa que tanto le gusta a ella – también hubo cosas maravillosas como que Eleonor este aquí con nosotros y conviviendo con los niños… – Candy tomo el rostro y le correspondió a la sonrisa de él – aunque con Albert, Archie, Annie, Ángela y todos nuestros sobrinos es casi imposible que tengan una conversación más allá… de una abuela a sus nietos.

– Pecosa no te preocupes… Eleonor estará bien, ella es fuerte y estar con los Andley ha sido maravilloso para ella… cuando lleguemos a casa las cosas no cambiaran…

– No quiero discutir eso contigo, – dijo besando sus labios, después la mejilla bajando por el cuello de su esposo – haré todo para que Eleonor sea más que una amiga nuestra, ella es mi madre – le dio un beso apasionado en el lóbulo de la oreja.

– No puedes hacer eso, Eleonor no es tu madre… – decía con voz entrecortada al sentir los besos de su amada mujer.

– Pero ella es como una verdadera madre para mí, mis padres Andley murieron cuando yo tenía dos años y medio. – Terry la miro no muy convencido. – déjame ser feliz a tu madre Terry… ella ha sufrido tanto en todos estos años… vivir separada de ti y de sus nietos…

– Mi amor…. – la tomo con fuerzas y la beso apasionadamente – te amo tanto… – le decía entre besos y caricias más intimas – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. – ella se estremeció – recuerdas fue una noche como hoy que nos conocimos por primera vez y desde ahí supe que mi corazón era para ti.

– Terry…– se emociono que recordara eso, aquel evento siempre estaría en su mente de por vida para ambos.

– No hables, déjame amarte apasionadamente como nuestra primera vez.

– Terry – dijo ella casi en un susurro pues su marido la estaba llevando hasta el paraíso – Feliz Año Nuevo mi rebelde.

– Feliz Año Nuevo mi Pecosa.

_**Unos días después:**_

– Estoy realmente triste, las vacaciones terminaron y ahora volver a América – Annie se despedía de Candy con un abrazo afectuoso. – no quiero marcharme, he vivido unos días maravillosos junto con los niños y con Archie.

– Annie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo en tu matrimonio? – Candy supo que algo pasaba, no era normal ver así a su más grande amiga.

– No todo es perfecto, – bajo la mirada y se sincero, deseaba no hablar de su vida amorosa pero no podía ocultarlo más, así que decidió hablarlo, quizá su mejor amiga le dé un consejo cómo siempre que tenía un problema – pero Archie está muy dedicado al trabajo, desde la crisis financiera no ha parado de trabajar y yo me quedo sola por mucho tiempo… extraño su compañía… estas vacaciones han sido tan maravillosas que no quiero regresar a estar sola en la mansión Andley en Chicago – susurro con tristeza – ¡Es tan enorme y me siento muy sola cuando Archie no está!

– Annie, lamento todo esta situación pero está contigo Ángela y Patty.

– Patty está trabajando como maestra y el poco tiempo que tiene lo dedica a su familia, los fines de semana la veo y platicamos mucho… pero no es lo mismo, tengo a mis dos hijos, pero a veces siento que me asfixió. Patty me ayuda mucho cuando estoy sola… está muy cambiada. – sonrió.

– Me encantaría verla, extraño mucho hablar como antes… que lastima que no pudo venir, podíamos haber platicado del pasado.

– En julio cumple cinco años del aniversario luctuoso de la tía abuela ¡Es una excelente razón para venir a América Candy! – Se volvieron abrazar – Te extraño mucho y ¡La Srta. Ponny y la Hermana María estarían felices de verte! – se le iluminaron los ojos de convencer a su amiga de que pase unas vacaciones en América.

– Le diré a Terry para que vuelva a pedir vacaciones en el Parlamento para junio. – Annie movió la cabeza de felicidad. – Tenemos muchas cosas que platicar.

– Te estaré esperando en Chicago Candy.

– Así será Annie, volveremos a América en las vacaciones de verano.

Todos hacían maletas unos para tomar el tren para Southampton y otros para Inglaterra.

_**LONDRES, ENERO, 1930.**_

El Duque había vuelto de sus vacaciones por Suiza, la decisión de jubilarse lo tenía en la mente, pensaba en pasar más tiempo en su casa en la tranquilidad de su hogar, disfrutar más a sus nietos y sobre todo pasar más tiempo con Eleonor, ella no podía negarse, tendría de su parte a sus nietos, la sobornaría con eso para que ella no regresara nunca más a América, tendría una doble vida junto con su esposa y otra a lado de Eleonor como su amante.

A pesar de todo se entristeció de esa palabra, pues a él le hubiera gustado en muchos años atrás darle el título que le correspondía a Eleonor, el de la Sra. Grandchester, un título que nunca podría darle.

Amenazaría a su nueva empleada Esmeralda de ayudarla, su hija Emma sería la carnada para hacer de ella lo que quisiera, además una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, si sabré lo que Eleonor sacrifico por el bien de Terruce.

El Duque entro a su departamento que tenía en Londres, Esmeralda ya lo estaba esperando con una cena elegante como a él le gustaba y el departamento completamente limpio. Le dio indicaciones de sus deberes que tenía que realizar y le aviso que en una semana más regresaba Eleonor al departamento.

Al terminar su cena, pidió hablar con Emma y la niña corrió a la sala para saludarlo, comprendió por naturaleza que los niños eran inocentes y no le molestaba que la niña le hablara con tanta familiaridad y no por su linaje, al contrario tenía una aliada sin que ella lo supiera.

– Sr, Grandchester estoy tan feliz de verlo nuevamente… – Dijo Emma con entusiasmo. – he estudiado mucho todos los libros que me ha regalado…

–¡Emma! – Le gritó su madre al escucharla hablar – ¡No le hables así al Duque de Grandchester!

– No se preocupe Esmeralda, me gusta que Emma me hable así. – Se dirigió a su empleada y después a la pequeña – hola Emma, estoy feliz también de verte. Por cierto, mañana tienes ya una cita para que presentes el examen de admisión, estoy seguro que pasaras con facilidad y te gustará estudiar ahí, aprenderás muchas cosas, pues he visto que eres una niña muy inteligente y dedicada. – le hizo un cariño a la niña.

– Duque de Grandchester yo quisiera hablar de ese colegio al respeto, no creo que mi hija encaje en aquel colegio… – Esmeralda temblaba, pues la mirada del Duque era temible.

– No te preocupes yo seré el tutor de ella, nadie la lastimara por ser la hija de una empleada, tiene todo mi respaldo y soy muy respetado en el Colegio donde pienso mandarla a estudiar. Su hija tiene mucho potencial – se acerco al oído de ella y le hablo muy bajo para que solo su empleada escuchara ya que Emma estaba en la misma sala – No le gustaría que su hija terminara como usted, una simple sirvienta lavando pisos y pasando hambre y frio. Tiene la oportunidad de darle a su hija un porvenir diferente, muchas personas de su estatus social estarían muy felices de tener esta oportunidad, no la desaproveche, porque podría usted y su hija morirse de hambre si yo quisiera… – Esmeralda trago en seco. – soy un hombre muy poderoso. Recuérdelo perfectamente.

_**Mil Gracias, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo espero ya no tardarme tanto. **_

_**SE ADMITEN SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS. GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONARME. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24.**_

_**Londres, Enero de 1930.**__**  
><strong>_  
>Al día siguiente el Duque de Grandchester desde muy temprano esperaba ya a Emma para llevarla al colegio a presentar el examen de admisión. Emma bajo al apartamento ya arreglada y desayunada.<p>

– Duque de Grandchester ya estoy lista para ir al Colegio. – Comento Emma con una gran sonrisa, el Duque volteo a verla y este le sonrió.

– ¡Estas muy hermosa Emma! El vestido te quedo a la perfección – la chica en vez de sonrojarse se dio una vuelta modelando su vestido nuevo.

– ¡Es muy hermoso! Muchas gracias por este maravilloso regalo, nunca en mi vida me había puesto algo tan hermoso y elegante.

– Pareces una princesa, – el Duque realmente se admiro al verla, pues sinceramente la ropa podría cambiar a las personas, bien podía Emma pasar por una chica de un status social respetable. – vámonos que se nos hace tarde para ir al colegio.

La pequeña sonrió y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y pidiendo su bendición para que le vaya bien en su examen. La madre le dio la bendición pero esperaba que su hija no se quedara en tan prestigioso colegio, donde su hija podría sufrir. Ella deseaba darle una educación, que su hija sea alguien en la vida y que no fuera como ella, una sirvienta. Pero se preguntaba a qué precio iba a pagar todo aquello. Estaba segura que el Duque se cobraría con creses todo lo que estaba haciendo por su pequeña hija, pues no lo hacía por buena gente. Todo tenía un precio. ¿Pero cuál sería el precio?

Salieron y llegaron a una zona residencial bastante elegante, Emma se sorprendió al ver la inmensidad del colegio parecía como el Parlamento, no tan grande pero a su vista era un edificio enorme y muy antiguo, en la parte delantera tenía un hermoso jardín con el emblema del colegio y un amplio estacionamiento donde se estacionaron, El Duque pudo percibir la alegría y el asombro que se reflejaba en el rostro de la pequeña mientras bajaban del vehículo y se dirigían a la oficina del Director.

– ¿Te gusta el colegio? – Preguntó el Duque abriendo la puerta del vehículo y ayudarla a salir.

– Es hermoso y enorme. – decía mientras veía a su alrededor. – en el que yo estudiaba no era tan grande, ni tan elegante. Emma no podía creer que quizá ahí fuera estudiar, repentinamente se sintió nerviosa.

– No te preocupes, tú sabes todas las respuestas que van a venir en el examen, estoy seguro que será pan comido para ti.

– Gracias, – sonrió y se adentraron a la oficina del Director.

– ¿Tú eres Emma Miller? – Preguntó la secretaria seriamente.

– Si

– Un momento por favor, voy anunciar su llegada con el Director del Colegio. – La secretaria entro por unos segundo y después se dirigió al Duque de Grandchester – ya pueden pasar.

– Gracias. – El Duque tomo a Emma de la mano y se condujeron hacia la oficina del Director.

– Duque de Grandchester es un placer verlo nuevamente en este colegio. – Comentó el Director mientras se ponía de pie y le tomaba la mano en señal de saludo. – pueden sentarse por favor. – El Director era un señor de unos 60 años de edad, su cabello era canoso, ojos azul claro y sus ficciones eran fuertes, a simple vista se percibía que era de un carácter bastante severo y su voz intimidante.

– Muchas gracias. Ella es Emma Miller, un pariente lejano el cual por el momento me estoy haciendo responsable de su educación. – dijo el Duque presentándosela, el hombre canoso vio a Emma por un segundo para observarla mejor.

– Mucho gusto Srta. Miller, por los documentos que me trajo el Duque de Grandchester dice que tiene 8 años de edad y que estar cursando tercero de primaria.

– Así es – trato de sonreír.

– Duque de Grandchester, como usted sabrá, este es un colegio de alto nivel académico y para que pueda entrar a este prestigioso colegio deberá de pasar la evaluación correspondiente a su edad y grado de escolaridad. ¿Srta. Miller está usted lista para presentar el examen de admisión? – la vio de manera intimidantemente.

– Si Sr. Director. – Su voz reflejaba que estaba nerviosa e insegura.

– Perfecto, venga por aquí – se levanto de su escritorio tomando un folder de uno de sus cajones y pidiendo a la pequeña que lo acompañara sola, sin la compañía del Duque, caminaron por un largo pasillo y entraron a un salón de clases, pidió que se sentara en un pupitre hasta adelante y le entrego un juego de 5 hojas.

– ¡Llegamos a casa! – Gritaron Ricky y Maggie emocionados. – Ya se me estaban durmiendo las piernas de venir tanto tiempo sentado. – dijo Ricky estirando sus piernas y después entrando a la casa corriendo apenas saludando al personal quien los recibía.

– Bienvenidos a casa mi lord, mi lady – El mayordomo y la servidumbre los esperaba afuera de la residencia para darles la bienvenida con una reverencia. – Espero que su estancia en Escocia haya sido placentera.

– Buenos tardes Stewart – Saludo Terry al mayordomo y a todo el personal junto con Candy – Realmente fue muy placentero, gracias. Por favor recojan el equipaje del portaequipaje – el mayordomo hizo una reverencia e hicieron lo que les ordeno junto con un lacayo.

– Mary, por favor ayuda a la Sra. Eleonor a hospedarse en la habitación de invitados especiales. – pidió Candy con amabilidad a su doncella.

– Si mi lady. Sra. Baker me acompaña por favor. – Una vez que Eleonor estaba ya instalada en la habitación, respiro profundamente sintiéndose tan dichosa y feliz. Candy agarro la mano de su suegra y juntas veían a los niños jugando en el patio viendo cómo Ricky volaba su avión y Maggie jugaba con sus muñecas de navidad.

– Candy, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas permitido estar con los niños estas vacaciones… ha sido unos días tan maravillosos… – dijo a punto de las lágrimas de felicidad – los mejores de toda mi vida… estar con Terry… los niños y los Andley ha sido como estar en una verdadera familia y ser parte de ella.

– No me lo agradezcas, solo de pensar en tu situación, no sé cómo podría vivir sin ninguno de mis hijos… lo que ha hecho el Duque ha sido tan cruel – apretó los puños con fuerza. – me considero muy afortunada… me moriría si me quitaran a mis hijos. – Se volteo a ver a Eleonor tomando de sus manos – ahora soy madre… y regalarte un poco de felicidad… felicidad que te han arrebataron.

– No fui una persona valiente Candy, tuve la oportunidad de vivir con Terry pero la desperdicie, no pude hacer nada por él, todo lo hizo su padre, hizo lo que yo nunca pude ser para mi hijo… lo levanto de aquel abismo… solo yo miraba sus malos pasos sin enfrentarlo como su padre. Fui una cobarde.

– ¡Eso es mentira! El Duque ha querido siempre echarnos la culpa de las desgracias del pasado de Terry, ¡Cómo si él fuera el padre perfecto, el hombre que nunca se ha equivocado! Pero me he dado cuenta que no me importa todo lo que piense el Duque de mi y tú Eleonor no deberías de pensar ya en el pasado. Estamos en un presente, ahora estás con Terry abrazándolo con fuerza como una madre a su hijo y poco a poco cambiara la situación con Ricky y Maggie. Por qué tú eres su abuela y tienes el derecho de estar y convivir con tus nietos.

– ¡Candy no! Eso es imposible, Richard no lo permitirá. – Negaba con la cabeza.

– ¡Me vale un bledo lo que piense el Duque! Siempre teniéndole miedo y obedeciendo sus órdenes y amenazas. – Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible – lo que te ha hecho ha sido horrible.

– Yo se lo he permitido, – bajo la mirada y luego miro directamente a los ojos verdes de su nuera – y no sé si tenga el valor de enfrentarme a Richard.

– Tenemos que unirnos, tenemos que juntar fuerza, Te prometo Eleonor que tú serás como mi madre que nunca tuve y serás la abuela de Ricky y Maggie.

– ¡Candy… hija mía! – La abrazo con fuerza y lloraron juntas – ¡Eres maravillosa! – Este será el año que sea feliz, seré feliz ¡Juro por dios que seré feliz!

– Así será. De ahora en adelante te involucraras más en la vida de tus nietos, – Eleonor no podía creer lo que decía su nuera, nada ni nadie la podrá sacar de la casa de su amado hijo Terry, era tiempo de luchar contra Richard y Candy la tenía como su aleada. – Este lunes los niños regresaran al colegio, estoy segura que te gustaría llevarlos junto con Terry al colegio. Como una verdadera familia.

– ¡Candy! – La abrazo nuevamente con fuerza.

– En el examen que presento la Srta. Emma, Duque de Grandchester ha salido muy bien, - Comento el Director muy satisfecho viendo la prueba de la niña – obtuvo 9.1 en el examen. Es sin duda una niña muy inteligente. Lo único que necesito son todos los documentos de la pequeña para registrarla en el colegio.

– Ese es un problema Director, los padres de la pequeña murieron en un incendio y desafortunadamente todos sus documentos se han quemado, pero quiero adoptarla como mi protegida, seré su tutor. – miro a la pequeña que estaba a su lado y le guiño el ojo y ella comprendió.

– Niños, mañana regresan al colegio, – decía Terry a sus hijos – ya es tarde así que lávense los dientes, se ponen sus pijamas y a dormir, pues mañana se tendrán que levantar nuevamente temprano.

– No tengo sueño papito, aun es muy temprano – decía Maggie con un puchero y Terry la miraba con los brazos en forma de jarra y no muy contento. – me cuentas un cuento para poder dormir. – le sonrió y le suplico con la mirada.

– Tengo cosas que hacer Maggie, no puedo ahora contarte un cuento, mañana tengo que volver al trabajo y estoy ahora revisando algunos documentos. – Maggie bajo la cabeza tristemente.

– Si deseas Maggie yo con gusto les puedo contar una historia muy bonita, – decía Eleonor levantándose del sillón y yendo a donde estaba su nieta de 6 años. – te gustan los cuentos de princesas y dragones.

–¡Si me encantan! – Exclamó la niña emocionada.

– Eleonor sabe contar muchos cuentos maravillosos que te tendrá a la expectativa todo el tiempo. – Terry le hizo segunda para poderse zafarse de su hija.

–¿Puedo escuchar también el cuento? A mí también me gustan los cuentos. – Pidió Ricky también entusiasmado.

– Claro Ricky, vamos a lavarnos los dientes y aponernos la pijama y una vez que estén listos… - les dio un cariño en la mejilla – los esperaré en su habitación para contarles un cuento maravilloso.

– ¡Sí! – Gritaron los niños emocionados y subieron las escaleras corriendo para hacer lo que Eleonor les decía para que les contara un cuento.

– Los niños están pasando más tiempo con Eleonor – decía Terry contento ya muy noche cuando termino de ver algunas cosas pendientes de su trabajo y acostándose en la cama junto con Candy – Estoy tan feliz que los niños la quieran y se lleven tan bien con ella.

– Deben de tener un hilo invisible que los une. – Comentó Candy con una pequeña chispa en los ojos y Terry simplemente sonrió – por cierto mañana podrías llevar a Eleonor para que ambos lleven a los niños al colegio.

– ¡Pecosa! ¿Tú estás planeando todo esto verdad? – Candy simplemente se carcajeo – eres una pecosa bastante entrometida ¿Lo sabías?

– Así es como me conociste, como una entrometida y te gusto mi forma de ser… yo creo que por eso te enamoraste de mi. – le guiño el ojo seductoramente.

– Estás muy segura de eso ¿Verdad? – La agarro desprevenidamente y la beso apasionadamente.

– Terry mañana tienes que levantarte temprano. – dijo sin dejarlo de besarlo.

–¿Quieres que me detenga mi amo? – la miro ardientemente y Candy negó con la cabeza.

_**NUEVA YORK sábado, Julio de 1917.**_

Hoy amanecí con un dolor terrible en mi pecho, esta sensación la he sentido en varias ocasiones, gracias a dios que no tengo que ir a trabajar a la oficina, por alguna razón no tengo ganas de levantarme de la cama, ni de bañarme, son ya las diez de la mañana y mi padre se ha ido desde muy temprano, así que Emilia ha sido muy buena y me ha traído el desayuno a la cama, sin embargo aunque Emilia me ha preparado un desayuno digno de un rey, no tengo ganas de comer, el dolor es cada vez más profundo, tengo unas terribles ganas de llorar, trato de aguantar el llanto, sin embargo el sentimiento está flor de piel y no puedo evitar que en mis ojos salga agua salada, trato de controlarme pero no puedo y comienzo a sollozar con más fuerza, después de media hora logro tranquilizarme, el desayuno está intacto, me levanto de la cama y camino hasta la ventana que da vista al Central Park, seco mi rostro pues escucho la voz de Emilia, me meto al baño pues no deseo que ella me vea en este estado tan lamentable, aguardo un momento pero veo que está limpiando la habitación, así que decidí bañarme, el agua caliente hizo un efecto tranquilizador pero aun sentía mis demonios, salí y vi que mi ropa estaba sobre la cama, algo casual, parece que Emilia me conoce muy bien, decidí vestirme y salir a caminar por el Central Park, necesito pensar varias cosas, despejar mi mente.

¡Ohh dios mío! No puede ser, siento nuevamente estas ganas de gritar, de llorar, de golpear al primero que se me ponga enfrente, o de ir al primer bar que se cruce frente de mí, camino completamente desesperado, deseando no hacer una locura que me pueda arrepentir tarde o temprano.

– ¿Bueno? – Contesto Eleonor Baker tranquilamente – ¡Hijo que alegría que me hayas llamado! ¿Te ocurre algo? ¡Te escucho muy mal! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Dónde te encuentras? Si conozco el lugar, ¡No te vayas! Espérame ahí por favor, trataré de llegar lo más rápido posible. – Eleonor salió corriendo de su casa sin siquiera avisar a nadie, tomo un taxi y pidió ir al lugar citado. Rápidamente pago el servicio del Taxi y salió corriendo hacia el Parque, de lejos pudo visualizar a su hijo sentado en un banca con las manos en la sien.

– ¡Terry! – Gritó al verlo, él se levanto rápidamente y fue hacía su madre.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – Abrazo a su madre con tanto cariño, – no puedo mamá, no puedo más, siento que todo está en mi contra,

– ¡Terry, hijo mío! ¡Explícate! ¿Qué te ocurre? No entiendo nada, – Terry rompió el abrazo y Eleonor lo condujo hacía la banca donde estaba sentado hace unos segundos antes de llegar. – ven sentémonos para que me platiques que es lo que te está sucediendo.

– Susanna va a morir, tiene cáncer de estomago, no le dan ni un año de vida – Eleonor se quedo completamente en shock cuando escucho la noticia, – ¿Sabes que fue lo que pensé cuando me dijo el médico su diagnóstico? – ella movió la cabeza en forma negativa – pensaba en Candy, pensaba que si esto hubiera ocurrido unos meses antes, entonces yo podría haberle dicho a ella y que me esperará pues Susanna estaba desahuciada, ¿Puedes creer tú eso? ¡Qué en ese momento, deseaba la muerte de Susanna! Para mi mala suerte que tengo, pues la última carta de Candy me decía, que ya no le escribiera más, que simplemente nos estamos haciendo daño, – no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar nuevamente con desesperación – lo mejor es continuar nuestra vida y que ella deseaba ser feliz y que yo fuera aun más feliz a lado de Susanna – Eleonor tomo de las manos a su hijo y lo abrazo – me dio a entender que ya no la esperará más.

– ¡Terry hijo mío! – Lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

– Por esa carta desee quitarme la vida, – se alejo un poco de su pecho para verla a los ojos, pues era claro que tal confesión la había impresionado – no me mires así, yo sé que soy un completo cobarde.

– ¡Tú no eres ningún cobarde Terry! ¡Tú eres un hombre fuerte y muy valiente en que se ha levantado día tras día ente cualquier adversidad! Estoy segura que también te levantaras de estos golpes que te da la vida.

– Han sido muchos, – bajo el rostro – tengo miedo de fracasar… el lunes será el casting de la obra Hamlet y dudo mucho que pueda hacer un excelente papel – estrujó sus puños fuertemente con rabia – si no consigo el papel, no podré estar más arriba de un escenario.

– ¿Le hiciste una promesa a tu padre? – Lo tomo de los hombros y él volteo la mirada a un lado, entonces ella le tomo el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos – ¡Vente conmigo! Luchare por ti hijo y si no es Hamlet será otra obra, el teatro te apasiona… eres aun muy joven para elegir que es lo que deseas hacer de tu vida y tu carrera, yo te apoyaré incondicionalmente, sin promesas, ni juramentos, las puertas de mi casa… siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

– ¡Mamá! – La volvió a abrazar.

– No permitas que tu padre te manipule, que haga de tu vida una vida miserable, dame la oportunidad de reivindicarme contigo y ser para ti una verdadera madre que estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

– Te quiero tanto madre, me haces mucha falta, necesito alguien para que me escuche y me aconseje, pues me siento en muchas ocasiones perdido, sin saber qué hacer.

Madre e hijo estaban en su mundo sin que su alrededor existiera, platicando de sus problemas mientras un fotógrafo tomaba muchas fotos sin ser visto, el fotógrafo era todo un profesional y sin duda alguna venderá aquellas fotografías a un excelente precio.

_**Al día siguiente. Enero de 1930**__**  
><strong>_  
>– ¡Niños, apúrense que se nos está haciendo tarde para llegar al colegio! Ya saben que a las ocho y punto cierra la puerta.<p>

– ¡Ya voy! Solo estaba cogiendo mi mochila de útiles. – Grito Ricky y bajo las escaleras rápidamente y ambos niños le dieron su beso a su madre de despedida.

– Pórtense bien y obedezcan todo lo que les pida sus profesores, – los niños asentaron con la cabeza – diviértanse y aprendan muchas cosas.

– Si mamá – los gritos de Terry se escuchaban desde el carro, Eleonor ya estaba también en el carro en el asiento del copiloto y los niños se subieron al carro rápidamente. – Ya estamos listos papá.

– Mamá ¿Cómo me veo con el nuevo uniforme del colegio? – Preguntó Emma emocionada – hoy es mi primer día y estoy tan feliz.

– Lo sé hija mía, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, no permitas que te molesten los niños, tú tienes un ángel especial y estoy segura que tendrás muchos amigos y aprenderás varias cosas. – le dio su bendición. El Duque de Grandchester la estaba esperando ya.

– Hoy te llevaré al colegio, pues me queda de paso para ir al Parlamento. Pero después uno de mis choferes te llevará al colegio, ¿De acuerdo?

– Si Duque de Grandchester.

– Te llevare con el Director y él te llevará hasta tu nuevo salón de clases donde te presentara con tus nuevos compañeros de clase.

– Llegamos con diez minutos de anticipación, excelente. – se estaciono a una cuadra del colegio pues estaba completamente repleto el estacionamiento. – ¿Eleonor gustas acompañarnos? – dijo mientras apagaba el motor del carro y Ricky y Maggie bajaban del vehículo.

– No, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí, te espero – dijo la madre mientras se bajaba del vehículo para tomar un poco de aire. – no deseo que nadie me vea. – le guiño el ojo y Terry comprendió a su madre.

– Está bien, no me tardo, – le dio un beso – Ricky, Maggie despídanse de Eleonor. – los niños le hicieron caso y la basaron con mucho efecto, después de un minuto que los vio perderse, alguien la agarro bruscamente del brazo y girarla para verla a los ojos.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí?! – Preguntó el Duque con una mirada furiosa.

– ¡Richard! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Eleonor asustada.

– Es el vehículo de Terruce, en cualquier momento llegara y no deseo que él me vea. Así qué te detendrás en la entrada principal de Harrows, dile que te lleve ahí, que vas hacer unas compras, yo te estaré esperando ahí.

– ¡No pienso hacerlo! – Lo miro furioso y el hombre apretó el brazo con más fuerza.

– No estoy pidiendo tu autorización, – la mirada de él era terrible – te espero ahí y pobre de ti si no haces lo que te ordeno. – Se marcho antes que Terry llegara.

– Jóvenes – dijo el profesor de clases de tercer grado – los niños se levantaron de sus pupitres saludando al profesor como de costumbre. – sentados por favor, hoy estará con ustedes una nueva compañera de clases, su nombre es Emma Miller espero que la traten con respeto y sean buenos compañeros de clases.

El asombro fue cuando unos ojos color zafiro observaba con asombro a la niña que había conocido, Emma tímidamente le sonrió e hizo un saludo tímido y Ricky le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa, el profesor se dio cuenta que ambos niños se conocían.

– ¿Mamá te pasa algo? – Preguntó Terry ya manejando el vehículo para ir al trabajo – ¿Te siento algo preocupada?

– No cariño, no es nada, sabes me podrías dejar en Harrows, quisiera comprar algo que me hace falta. ¿Si no te desvío de tu trabajo?

– No te preocupes, puedo llevarte. Será un placer.

– Gracias hijo, – Dijo Eleonor besando a su hijo en la mejilla cuando llegaron al lugar – sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón, nunca lo olvides.

– Madre, yo también te quiero mucho, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – Le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

– Tengo que irme, te veo después yo te llamo. – Se bajó del vehículo.

– Si. Disfrutas de las compras. – ella asentó con un movimiento de cabeza y el carro desapareció.

– Hola, – saludo el Duque de Grandchester – vámonos, a una cuadra estacione mi vehículo.

– ¡Richard! ¿A dónde me llevas? – Pregunto mientras el hombre la guiaba y la metía a un carro lujoso.

_**NUEVA YORK domingo julio de 1917**_

_**.**_– Buenos días Duque de Grandchester – Saludo Emilia mientras ponía la mesa y Jenny traía el desayuno y ambas mujeres hicieron su acostumbrada reverencia – le he traído el periódico como siempre, ¿Gusta café o té?

– Té por favor, – tomo el periódico que su empleada había dejado en la mesa y empezó a ojearlo – ¿Terruce todavía no se despierta?

– Si en un momento más viene, ya se está arreglando – dijo Emilia sirviendo el Té cuando de repente el Duque al ver una nota en el periódico casi se atraganta cuando dio un sorbo a su té caliente.

– ¡Emilia quiero que vayas por Terruce inmediatamente! – Vocifero el Duque enojadamente.

– Aquí estoy, – dijo Terry entrando al comedor – ¡Solo me tardo unos minutos y empiezas a gritar! – Exclamó el joven actor con sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

– ¡¿Puedes decirme que demonios significa esto?! – El Duque le aventó el periódico – ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Eleonor en medio del parque en vista de todos con esas muestras de amor? – Terry miro el artículo el cual era bastante amplio y apretó con fuerzas el periódico, lo que faltaba, en palabras grandes y en negritas arriba del artículo se titulaba: "¿Es Terruce Grandchester el hijo secreto de la Famosa actriz Eleonor Baker?" varias fotografías eran adornadas en aquel artículo – ¡Cuando te he dicho mil veces que debes de mantener en secreto la relación que tienes con ella!

– ¡Ella es mi madre! Y aunque no lo creas ¡Necesito a veces estar con ella!

– ¡Te he hablado acerca de eso! Y la última vez te dije ¡Qué si deseabas verla, que sea en un lugar privado! ¡¿Es mucho pedirte?! – Gritó enfurecido el Duque y las doncellas que venían ya con el desayuno decidieron mejor retirarse a la cocina con las charolas llenas. – Pero no, tenías que echarlo todo a perder y que los rumores sean ahora mucho más fuertes, ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien?

– Pensándolo bien, ¡No! – Estaba harto, de su mala suerte, harto de todo y de todos así que no se quedo callado – He decidido que deseo que la verdad salga a la luz pública, ¡Ya no deseo vivir más contigo! – le señalo con el dedo índice – ¡Contigo me asfixio! Y quizá, quizá esto lo hice de manera liberada ¡Para largarme de aquí para siempre y vivir con mi madre!

Cuando de repente una fuerte bofetada se escucho y Emilia como Jenny se miró la una a la otra, los gritos se escuchaban hasta la cocina, hacía mucho tiempo que el Duque como su Hijo no se habían peleado de esa manera. Segundos después se escucho un gran portazo de la puerta, Terry había salido de la suite.

Había ido a la presentación esa noche, estaba de un genio como nunca antes había estado con mis compañeros de Dreams, mis colegas prefirieron no hacer ningún tipo de comentario referente al artículo del periódico y así lo había pedido el Director de la obra, era claro que ese artículo me había puesto de un humor de los mil demonios. La prensa como siempre hacía gala cuando había cualquier comentario y esa no era la excepción, la prensa me esperaba afuera del teatro para bombardearme de preguntas incomodas. ¿Cómo podría salir de ahí? Trate de caminar pero no pudo ni dar tres pasos cuando me detenían y me sacaban fotografías.

– Sin comentarios – solo podía decir eso y tratando de taparme el rostro con una mano.

– ¿Es verdad que su madre es la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker? – Preguntó un reportero de un periódico conocido.

– ¡Eso es mentira! – Vocifero.

– ¿Tiene usted algo que ver con Eleonor Baker amorosamente? – soltó otro reportero de alguna revista sensacionalista. – ¿Es su amante?

– ¡¿Qué?! – iba a soltar un puñetazo a ese maldito reportero, ¿Cómo osaba decir que era mi amante? Cuando de repente alguien por atrás me sostuvo el brazo antes de golpear a ese maldito reportero.

– Se han terminado las preguntas, señores, el joven Grandchester no hablará ni una palabra con ustedes, – uno de los guardias de mi padre estaba atrás de mi protegiéndome y de repente otros dos más estaban a mi alrededor, tratando de abrirse ante la multitud de reporteros y todo tipo de prensa, uno de los carros de mi padre estaba en la esquina y rápidamente nos metimos en el.

Los guardias como siempre se mantuvieron en silencio, desee bajar del carro pero donde demonios iba ir, definitivamente con Eleonor no podía ir, era seguro que la prensa estaría vigilando la casa de mi madre a escondidas y llegar ahí sería una estupidez aun más grande, maldita suerte la mía. Y no tenía ni un maldito centavo para ir a pasar la noche a un hotel modesto, por otra parte los guardaespaldas no permitirían que me se saliera del vehículo, y me llevarían a rastras o como fuese hasta la suite de mi padre. Mañana será la audición para el papel de Hamlet, necesitó pensar claramente acerca de mis prioridades, necesito pensar las cosas primero y después actuar con la cabeza fría.

_**CONTINUARA. . . **_

Gracias a todas las que me han mandado un review, sinceramente desearía actualizar más rápido y que los capítulos sean más largos. Jejejeje.

_**Clara Isabel:**_ hola gracias por escribirme realmente estoy feliz de tener una nueva seguidora, no te preocupes referente a lo de Ricky y Emma no es lo que tú te imaginas, van a ser amigos, porque el espíritu de Ricky es bueno y noble pero no pienso llevar la historia hasta que los niños sean tan grandes y sea una cenicienta, PARA NADA. Metí la historia de Emma por otras razones muy diferentes. Jejejeje. Ya lo verán un poco más adelante.

_**Miranda1985:**_ Ese fue el sentimiento que me dio en el anime. Jejejeje estaba muy triste y decepcionada de que había dejado a Terry, su gran amor a Susanna. Pero en el presente la haré ya más fuerte y cuando se encuentre con Terry en el pasado también. Por eso convino las dos historias pasado con futuro, muy pronto llegará el capitulo para que en pasado ya se encuentren nuevamente quizá en dos capítulos más jejejeje.

_**C.C.**_ Ya mero junto a nuestra pareja favorita, no comas ansias, que no abandonare la historia, amiga gracias por ser fiel, con mi historia, ustedes hacen que en las noches llegue a escribir. Mil gracias.

_**Zalee:**_ otra nueva admiradora, gracias, tratare de no actualizar más pronto.

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo.**_ Mil gracias por tu comentarios y tu sugerencias, ahora es el turno de que Eleonor comience a Luchar por su felicidad, pero referente a que el duque termine como un vil perro solo. Será hasta el final de la historia, y para eso falta aun mucho, no pienso terminar la historia en varios capítulos. Jejejejeje. Pues me entretengo haciéndola y también me gusto el misterio y un poco el suspenso. Jejejejej.

_**Ana:**_ finalmente el mes termino, y ahí va otro capítulo, tratare de todo corazón actualizar al menos cada 15 días. =P gracias pues ahora tengo nuevas lectoras.

_**Conny G. VERUCK**_: Mil gracias por tus comentarios pero Candy no es la mala del cuento, jejejejeje un poco tonta por dejar a Terry pero ya mero se encontraran además en el presente ella está viviendo con Terry y tiene una hermosa familia, así que de tonta, tonta ni tanto por eso convine los tiempos para que veamos presente con pasado. Espero seguir con tus comentarios. Pues me inspiran para continuar escribiendo.

_**Taniandreap**_. Mil gracias por tu review ahora tuve muchos y gracias a ustedes yo estoy aquí, espero seguir contando con tan maravillosas lectoras,

: No me abandones en los últimos capítulos, espero recibir con tus comentarios y sugerencias.

_**MIL GRACIAS POR MANDAR UN REVIEW PARA SUGERIR, CRITICAR, COMENTAR LO BUENO Y LO MALO, PUES ESO HACE QUE ME DE CUENTA DE MIS ERRORES Y TRATAR DE MEJORARLOS. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Londres, enero de 1930.**_

– Luis, podrías pasarte en aquel pupitre que está desocupado, – pidió el profesor a un compañero de clase que estaba al lado de Ricky – Emma puedes sentarte en el pupitre donde estaba Luis – Emma no podía creer que se iba a sentar al lado de Ricky, ¡Dios mío qué maravilloso! Nunca pensó estar tan cerca de Ricky si asistía al mismo colegio y ahora ella iba a estar todos los días a lado de él.

– Muy bien comencemos con la clase de historia, abran su libro en la página 95, – todo los alumnos abrieron su libro en la hoja correspondiente – Edward por favor, leernos en voz alta el quinto capítulo.

– Richard, – Eleonor estaba temerosa pues el Duque la había llevado a su departamento – por favor no me lastimes. – había dicho cuando entro en la sala.

– No pienso lastimarte, – dijo tomándole el rostro cariñosamente – no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, esperaba recibir noticias tuyas cuando regresarás de Escocia, – beso delicadamente su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y Eleonor tembló cuando le dio un beso más apasionado. – ¿Por qué estás temblando? Te necesito, vamos a la alcoba.

– Por favor no, no por favor. – Eleonor se resistía, ya no deseaba seguir más con aquel hombre.

– ¿No estarás jugando conmigo verdad? Sabes que conmigo nadie juega, – la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella volteo la mirada y él con su mano tomo su mentón y la hizo voltear para que lo mirará a los ojos, – ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en el colegio de mis nietos?! Te había dicho que debes de tener mucho cuidado que nadie te vea.

– No fui hasta al colegio, me quede en el estacionamiento, nadie sabe que estuve ahí. Además tenía cosas que hacer aquí a Londres y Terruce me trajo. No pienses mal por favor.

– Solo te pido que no me engañes Ely, yo te amo y podría darte todo lo que tú deseas.

– Solo deseo estar con Terruce, he estado muy feliz a lado de él.

Esmeralda Miller, la empleada estaba en la cocina y escuchaba todo lo que se decían, mientras hacia sus labores domésticos.

– No le has dicho nada a Terruce que eres mi amante ¿Verdad?

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

– Más te vale no decirle ni una palabra a Terruce, porque nunca te lo perdonaría y soy muy vengativo Eleonor, ni se te ocurra decirle nada. – Eleonor movió la cabeza negativamente – vamos a mi alcoba, deseo hacerte mía nuevamente.

– Richard, no me trates como si fuera una cualquiera, por favor, no me trates así, – comenzaba a llorar – tengo dignidad, trátame con respeto.

– ¡Sabes perfectamente qué no puedo darte un maldito anillo de diamantes en tu dedo anular! ¡Porque estoy casado! ¡Aun si fuera viudo! No puedo tratarte como si fueras mi esposa. – se altero y vio la mirada de miedo en Ely y trato de tranquilizarse – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que llegaste a Inglaterra hace un par de meses, te metiste a mis aposentos ¡No me digas que soy yo que no te trata con dignidad! Sabiendo que tú fuiste la que te me ofreciste.

– Tú sabes lo que yo haría por esta a lado de Terruce y de mis…

– ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres nada de ellos! Y ni se te ocurra llamarles a mis nietos de esa manera. – La tomo fuertemente y ahí mismo la despojo de su ropa – ¡¿Quieres estar con Terruce, con mi hijo Terruce?! ¡Está bien, trato hecho! ¡Pero te costara muy caro y aun más si estas con mis nietos! Pero los veras bajo mis condiciones. – le desabotono el vestido y Eleonor simplemente se quedo paralizada, completamente en shock mientras las manos de él viajaban por todo su cuerpo casi semidesnudo.

Esmeralda veía como la señora derramaba lágrimas, era claro que la señora no deseaba tener intimidad con él, pero la tenia amenazada, deseaba salir a la sala para interrumpir aquello, era algo tan grotesco ver que una hermosa mujer tan famosa, toda un actriz consagrada sufriera de abuso sexual.

– Hazme el amor apasionadamente, y yo te recompensare, no te quiero como una estatua, hazlo bien como nuestro primer encuentro – Eleonor sabía que no tenia escapatoria, no podía luchar contra aquel hombre y no deseaba alejarse nuevamente de Terry ni de los niños, así que lentamente comenzó a desbotonar la camisa mientras que él la despojaba completamente de su ropa interior y sentía sus dedos largos dentro de ella.

Todos en el salón de clases estaban copiando de su libro de historia un resumen de lo que acababan de leer, cuando Emma volteo y le dio una sonrisa a Ricky.

– ¡Es una sorpresa verte aquí! – Dijo Ricky en un susurro – nunca me imagine que estudiarías aquí. Estoy sorprendido.

– En realidad, tu abuelo fue quien me escribió aquí. – Emma también hablaba en voz muy baja para que el profesor no la escuchara.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Es grandioso! Siempre he creído que mi abuelo es una excelente persona y muy generosa.

– ¡Richard Grandchester! ¡Emma Miller! – Vocifero el profesor – Podrían compartir su plática con todos los demás.

Ricky se levanto de su asiento asustado cuando golpeo con su vara su pupitre. – Lo siento – Emma también se levanto asustada.

– Jovencita Miller, estoy casi seguro que cuando llego aquí, el Director de este prestigiado Colegio le informo acerca del respeto y la disciplina detalladamente, le comento que está prohibido hablar en clases ¿No es verdad señorita Miller?

– Lo siento mucho. – Emma realmente estaba asustada del ver ese rostro enfadado de su nuevo profesor.

– Por esta ocasión pasaré de alto esta falta de respeto a mi clase, pero a la siguiente no será igual, puede sentarse – Emma se sentó realmente avergonzada, pues sus nuevos compañeros de clase la miraban fijamente.

– ¡Grandchester! – Se dirigió a Ricky con severidad – Sin embargo usted conoce perfectamente las reglas del colegio. – Ricky trago en seco y simplemente bajo la mirada – no deseo que en el primer día de clases lleves a tus padres un reporte de indisciplina, ni deseo suspender su horario de recreo, así que te quedaras un momento cuando terminen las clases para hablar seriamente contigo. ¿Entendiste?

– Si profesor.

– Toma asiento.

Era medio día cuando sonó la campana para salir a recreo y todos rápidamente salieron del salón de clases.

– Ricky – dijo Emma con timidez cuando vio que Ricky guardaba sus libros y estaba ya listo para irse – lamento mucho lo que paso con el profesor, por mi culpa van a castigarte.

– ¿Por tú culpa? – Pregunto Ricky con una sonrisa – si yo fui el primero que te dirigió la palabra, estaba tan sorprendido en verte que no me pude contenerme a preguntarte. – Emma sonrió de alegría de saber que no estaba enojado de que el profesor le llamara la atención. – ven salgamos, te voy a presentar a mis amigos.

– Ricky – hablo ella con temor y él volteo a verla antes que salieran del salón de clases. – No le digas a tus amigos que soy la hija de la mucama de tu abuelo… – él la miro con extrañeza y se acerco a ella.

– No te preocupes, diré que eres un familiar lejano. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? – Emma movió la cabeza afirmativamente y ambos salieron al jardín del colegio donde había varios juegos y Ricky llamo a sus amigos para presentarle a Emma.

El Duque estaba completamente feliz, estar con Eleonor en su lecho era estar en la gloria, volteo su rostro para ver a su mujer que estaba boca abajo y su rostro del otro lado. Volvió acariciar su espalda desnuda.

**Nueva York finales de julio de 1917**

Llegue a la Audición muy temprano, pero al llegar a la sala y registrarme, la secretaria me miro muy seriamente.

– ¿Terruce qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto anonadada. – Se supone que estás vetado de Broadway, no puedes hacer audición.

– Tengo una invitación de Robert Hathaway – le extendió el papel y la secretaria lo tomo desconfiada.

– Muy bien, necesito preguntarle a los socios de Robert, si ellos dicen que no hay problema… te daré una ficha para hacer la audición. – Terry dio un asentamiento de cabeza y la señorita se levantó tocando la puerta que estaba atrás de ella y entro enseguida, pasaron un par de minutos y finalmente salió – Ya pregunte y me dicen que puedes hacer la audición, buena suerte .– y me entrego una ficha.

– Gracias – entre a otra sala, ahí vi que había muchísima gente para hacer el casting, – ¡Dios mío, no puede ser! Nunca había visto tanta gente para hacer un casting. – vio un lugar desocupado en una esquina y sentó. Saco el libreto de Hamlet y empezó a estudiarlo, no debía de equivocarse en absoluto.

– Yo te conozco – dijo un joven actor – ¡¿Tú eres Terruce, el hijo secreto de Eleonor Baker?!

– ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! – Se alteró Terruce y todos los demás voltearon a verlo.

– ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ese hombre aquí? Supe que lo habían vetado de Broadway. – Hablo otra persona que estaba atrás de mí.

– Debe ser por la influencia de Eleonor Baker, se habla de que puede ser su madre o peor aún ¡Su amante! Me imagino que por esa razón él está aquí.

– ¡No sé cómo se atreve a venir aquí! Esta es una respetable compañía teatral, ¡No deberían de permitir que entre una persona como él aquí! Supe que él es un alcohólico y que dejo votada la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Perdieron mucho dinero, no debería de estar aquí.

Sólo me quedaba en silencio, sabía que sí armaba un pleito hasta aquí llegaba, sabían que me querían provocar para arruinar mi casting, pero qué difícil es mantenerse calmado cuando la demás gente habla atrás de ti. Con ganas de partirles la cara a todos los que estaban ahí. Pero no era la primera vez que me ocurría eso, siempre en la escuela me habían tachado de rebelde y que rompía las reglas un millón de veces, ahora es tiempo de hacerse de oídos sordos.

– Su padre es muy influyente, estoy seguro que sí le dan el papel es porque su padre pago para que su hijo tenga el papel, ya saben que ellos con su maldito dinero pueden comprar cada uno de sus caprichos.

– Claro entre su amante y su padre bien cualquiera puede otorgarle el papel para su hijito.

Poco a poco los estaban llamando para hacer el casting, las horas pasaban lentamente y la gente disminuía, era ya muy tarde, afortunadamente no tenía presentación el día de hoy. Estoy completamente enojado, me pregunto ¿Si me irán hacer la audición o qué?

– Terruce, Sonia ustedes serán los últimos, prepárense. – Dijo un señor de barba crecida y un poco desalineado, se dio la media vuelta y salió.

– ¡Vaya! Creí que nunca me iban a adicionar. – Comente con sarcasmo y Sonia dio una tremenda carcajada.

– Creo que te están poniendo a prueba – comento quien sería mi compañera en el casting. – ¿Están probando tu resistencia? – me guiño el ojo.

– Supongo que tienes razón, – le correspondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Mi nombre es Sonia – Me extendió la mano para saludarme – creo que seré tu compañera. Espero ser una digna compañera para ti.

– Mi nombre es...

– Terruce Grandchester, ya lo sé. – seguía sosteniendo mi mano – Quien no sabe quién es Terruce Grandchester por sus presentaciones, o por los artículos amarillistas hacia tu persona.

9:30 más de doce horas había estado ahí cuando finalmente me llamaron. Tenía razón Sonia, sabía que aquellos hombres con quien alguna vez había trabajado me estaban provocando, era claro que aún no habían olvidado lo de hace casi tres años. Pero esto significaba sólo una cosa más, que tendría que dar lo mejor de mí mismo para sorprender a los socios, Director y al dueño de Stratford. Y que nadie diga que su famosa madre, o su influyente padre le consiguieron el papel, debo de mostrarme a mí mismo ¡Que soy el mejor actor! Y callarles la boca a todos.

Al finalizar la audición, realmente todos los presentes quedaron maravillados, había dos prospectos para el papel de Hamlet y pensaron que Terruce no lo iba a superar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que llenaron sus expectativas y hasta más, no había duda Terruce era el indicado para el papel principal, Robert Hathaway se sentía realmente feliz y muy orgulloso, era claro que el muchacho había madurado a pasos agigantados y que las malas críticas ahora lo hacía mejorar aún más su presentación. Será grande.

Llego a casa, estaba orgulloso, sabía que tendría el papel, fue hasta la habitación de Susana y le platicó todo lo que había pasado. Ambos se abrazaron.

Paso una semana, en ese tiempo apenas hablaba con mi padre, estaba tan enojado con él, cada vez que llegaba me iba a mi habitación o me iba a ver a Susana y ayudarla en lo que deseaba, pero una tarde cuando comían finalmente el Duque hablo seriamente conmigo.

– Terruce, he arreglado todo referente a Eleonor, para que la prensa deje de escribir rumores referente a ella y de ti. – Yo simplemente estaba cortando mi carne sin decir ni una palabra, pero el Duque se dio cuenta de mi indiferencia, así que se altero un poco – ¡Por dios Terruce! – Golpeo la mesa con el puño el que hizo que me sobresaltara – ¡Es mucho pedirte que seas discreto cuando veas a esa mujer!

– ¡¿Esa mujer?! ¡Esa mujer es mi madre! ¡Comprende que la necesito! Qué a veces me siento como si mi mundo se desmoronara como el polvo y qué necesito hablar con ella. – crispió los puños él también. – Tal vez nunca me entiendas pero soy humano y tengo muchos errores, ¡No soy como tú! El hombre perfecto quien nunca se equivoca. – hizo un ademán que era claro que había sido sarcástico.

– Yo me he equivocado muchas veces, no soy un hombre perfecto, he tenido muchos errores a lo largo de la vida… – su voz le temblaba.

– Y uno de tus grandes errores fue el haberte enamorado de esa Americana y tenerme a mí ¡Cómo tu hijo bastardo!

– ¡Tú no eres ningún hijo bastardo! Tú eres mi hijo y yo te quiero como no tienes idea, y quiero lo mejor para ti, es tan difícil que lo comprendas, – decidió tomar un sorbo de su copa – sabrás esto cuando tengas hijos y les quieras dar lo mejor a ellos.

– Dudo realmente tener una familia. – aventó la servilleta y estaba dispuesto a irse. – creo que ya se me fue el apetito.

– ¿Quieres ver a esa mujer? – Dijo antes de que saliera del comedor – Está bien, no me opondré a ello, ve a verla, pero que sea en un lugar privado. Es todo lo que te pido.

– ¡Esa mujer! ¡Esa mujer! – voltee y me dirigí donde estaba mi padre sentado con una mirada furiosa, hablaba de mi madre como si fuera ella una vil prostituta – ¡Deja de decir "esa mujer" como si fuera una mujer indecente! Como si ella nunca hubiera representado nada en tu vida, odio que la llames ¡Esa mujer!

Qué difícil es decir a tu hijo que no es lo que él pensaba al referirme a si a su madre, a la mujer que realmente había amado, a la única mujer que había significado algo en mi vida, pero pronunciar su nombre me era algo sumamente doloroso que me quemaba el alma de solo pronunciar su nombre.

– No es lo que tú piensa, ella significo mucho para mí. Más de lo que te imaginas.

– ¡De verdad, no lo creo! No la tratarías de esa manera como la tratas al decir ¡Esa mujer! – Terry estaba perdiendo el control pues hablaba en voz muy fuerte, casi gritando.

– ¡Esa mujer! Es la mujer que siempre ame y siempre he amado, "esa mujer" es con quien no puedo estar porque soy un hombre casado y desearía estar con ella porque a pesar del tiempo sigo amándola. – Él también grito furioso mientras sus ojos revelaban una tristeza enorme, coraje, ira, pero trato de controlarse mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños – ¡Tú no sabes el infierno que he vivido al saber que no puedo estar alado de la mujer que me hubiera gustado vivir toda mi vida! – Suspiro profundamente – levantarme cada mañana y verla despertar en mi lecho como marido y mujer. Estar en esta mesa y comer como una familia. – golpeo la mesa con los puños. – Por qué no puedes comprender que me duele hasta pronunciar su nombre.

Bajo la mirada y supe que estaba reprimiendo su llanto, era la primera vez que mi padre me hablaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos referente a mi madre, un hombre de carácter fuerte se desqueblajaba, él aun la seguía amando, y entonces lo comprendí de golpe, pensé en ella, en ella y en mi, deseando estar juntos y no poder estarlo. ¡Ella! ¿Por qué no decir su nombre? Me es tan difícil de pronunciar ahora su nombre… tan doloroso como una estaca en el corazón. Ya no hablo más de ella… con nadie, ni con mi madre, cada vez que desea hablar referente a ella yo la detengo, le pongo un alto. Ahora comprendía a mi padre. Porque le decía "esa mujer" y no por su nombre, mucho menos decir la palabra madre.

– Sé que te molesta que me dirija así a… – se calló el Duque de repente como pensado sus palabras cuidadosamente – de E.B.

– ¿E.B.? – Pregunte extrañado.

– Si, sus iniciales de ella – se rió tratando de controlar sus sentimientos – no me comprendes.

– Si te comprendo. Se lo que sientes… – me acerque a él, era la primera vez que mi padre se abría conmigo – E.B. es perfecto, lo prefiero mil veces a que digas ¡Esa mujer! – le sonríe y él se sonrió conmigo. Me di cuenta que no éramos tan diferentes.

Al día siguiente daban los resultados, estaba completamente nervioso cuando me desperté, ¿Me darán el papel? Sé que hice un excelente casting pero… no, no debo de pensar en eso… sé que me han perdonado… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Romeo y Julieta, ya no soy el mismo de antes un muchacho inmaduro… sé que he madurado. – se daba animo a si mismo.

– Hoy te levantaste más temprano de lo acostumbrado, – comento mi padre entrando al comedor para desayunar. – ¿Tienes algún trabajo pendiente en la oficina? – tomo un plato y se sirvió fruta y jugo de naranja.

– No al contrario, voy a llegar una hora tarde a la oficina, – Terry casi estaba ya por terminar su desayuno – ayer avise a mis superiores y ellos dijeron que no había problema.

– ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – Se quedo un momento pensando mientras untaba mantequilla a su pan tostado – ¿Vas a ir a Stratford? ¿Hoy dan los resultados de la obra de Hamlet?

– Así es. – dije con voz profunda, me levante del asiento dispuesto a retirarme.

– Terruce… – dijo mi padre mirando su desayuno – te deseo buena suerte, espero de corazón obtengas el papel deseado por ti, – yo me quede extrañado mirándolo y él volteo su mirada para verme fijamente a los ojos – eres un excelente actor.

– Gracias – me quede completamente sorprendido, mi padre sinceramente elogiaba mi trabajo como actor y me sentí orgulloso que me hubiera dicho algo tan hermoso saliendo de su corazón. Deseaba decir algo más pero no me salían las palabras, pero ambos nos miramos y me di cuenta que podría tener ese vinculo, de decir más con el silencio que con palabras… el mismo vinculo que tenia con mi madre desde las vacaciones de Escocia.

Llegue al teatro había muchísima gente esperando ver los resultados. ¡Ohh dios mío las piernas me tiemblan como gelatina! Cuando veo al Director junto con otras personas poniendo la lista de los personajes… me acerco lentamente mientras escuchaba a la gente decir ¡Miren estoy en la obra con el personaje…! Me paro frente a la enorme cartulina, Veo el personaje principal, no deseo recorrer la mirada para ver los nombres, cuando alguien a lado mío dice: "Me lo esperaba, tenía que ser Terruce el que tuviera el personaje principal". – ¡Escuche bien! ¿Dijo mi nombre? Abrí los ojos… veo Hamlet… recorro con la mirada y veo finalmente mi nombre. ¡Dios mío! Quiero gritar de alegría y al mismo tiempo quiero llorar. Seré Hamlet… otra vez estaré en Broadway. – salgo del tumulto y me voy corriendo hacia el carro, entro y finalmente me pongo a llorar de alegría. Era la primera vez en años que me sentía tan feliz y pleno.

Un hombre distinguido en otro vehículo había observado la escena. Él también lloraba en silencio, por primera vez se sintió tan orgullo y tan feliz que su hijo hubiera obtenido el papel principal por sus medios. Realmente amaba a su hijo.

Esa misma mañana fue a ver a su madre, para darle la noticia.

– Cariño estoy tan orgullosa de ti, – dijo Eleonor emocionada y abrazandolo con todo su amor de madre – no sabes cómo he rezado para que entres a la obra.

– Mad… – se detuvo en seco mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. – Ya no podre decirte ma… otra vez… – Eleonor comprendió lo que él decía y lo miro a los ojos para verlo directamente y ella le limpio las lagrimas de su rostro – no pienses mal te veré a escondidas, no dejare de verte te lo juro.

– Yo te comprendo.

– Te llamare de la oficina, te llamare E.B. para que nadie sepa que estoy hablando contigo.

– ¿E.B.? – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. – me gusta y cuando hable de ti, te diré… T.G. o Tiger. – ella se echo a reí y me recordó a ella. Que en alguna ocasión me dijo T.G. Tiger y comenzó a reír como mi ma… como E.B.

Desde en ese momento deje de llamarla por su nombre o por mad… sino por E.B. era mejor para todos… aunque supe que E.B. le dolió profundamente.

– ¡Muchas felicidades! – Gritaron mis compañeros de Dreams cuando llegue, aventaron confeti y serpentinas y me abrazaron deseándome lo mejor en Broadway pues hoy terminaba la temporada de teatro y ya no volvería a estar más ahí, me dolió muchísimo que hoy era la última función, al terminar y bajar el telón rojo nos abrazamos como una verdadera familia y lloramos. Llore de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de tristeza pues ya no volvería a trabajar con ellos ni en este lugar el cual iba a extrañar muchísimo.

_**Londres, enero de 1930.**_

Ring, ring. La campana de salida sonaba y todos los alumnos rápidamente guardaban su libreta y los lápices que habían utilizado.

– No se les olvide su tarea de matemáticas – dijo el profesor cerrando su libro – Richard Grandchester recuerde que tengo una plática pendiente con usted, así que quédese en momento por favor – Ricky movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Emma lo miro con preocupación, no quería que el profesor lo castigara. – Srta. Miller puede salir del salón de clases. – le señalo la salida y Emma asintió ya que era la última del salón, recogió sus libros y salió.

– Lo lamento mucho – susurro Ricky nervioso cuando vio que ya todos sus compañeros de clase se habían ido.

– Ricky, – dijo el profesor mirando seriamente a su alumno – si puse a Emma a lado tuyo no es para que estés platicando con ella en la clase, – Ricky asintió – tu abuelo El Duque de Grandchester me pidió que fuera considerado con Emma… y me pidió que te dijera que sí tú la podías apoyar a ponerse a corriente con los apuntes y le ayudes con las tareas.

– ¿Mi abuelo le pidió que ayudará a Emma con sus tareas y ponerla al corriente? – Preguntó con extrañeza, pues lo dudaba, su abuelo siempre le decía que no tenía que dirigirse a los empleados con tanta familiaridad, únicamente con Diana quien era su nana y Emma era la hija de la empleada de su abuelo.

– ¿No deseas ayudarla? – Preguntó el profesor al ver el rostro de Ricky.

– No es eso profesor, sólo que necesito consultarlo con mi padre, supongo que él no se opondrá.

– Claro, no creo que el Marques no desee que ayudes a tu prima lejana. – Ricky abrió grande los ojos a escuchar aquello ¿Prima lejana? – Finalmente es un familiar en desgracia por la Gran Depresión que ha sufrido el país, muchos perdieron todo su patrimonio.

– Estaré encantado en ayudarla, ella es muy agradable. – le brillo la mirada y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro del pequeño.

– ¡Ricky, con eso no te estoy dando permiso de hablar en clases! Y dile a Emma las reglas del colegio. No deseo castigarla por tu culpa o viceversa. Y aunque tu abuelo y padre sean el Duque y Marques de Grandchester sabes que no tengo ninguna consideración con ninguno de mis alumnos.

Emma estaba parada cerca de la puerta de salida de colegio esperando a Ricky para que le platicará que le había dicho el profesor, ya se había tardado mucho cuando de repente vio que venía ya. Quiso llamarle para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

– ¡Ricky! – Gritó alguien más y se le acerco, Emma puedo ver de quien se trataba y decidió voltearse para que no la viera – ¿Dónde has estado? Hace más de 20 minutos que deberías de haber salido de clases. Mark está preocupado pues nos llevara al Parlamento, pues papá quiere invitarnos a comer y ya es tardísimo. – Ricky tomo la mano de su hermana y corrieron rápido a la salida. – ¿Por qué saliste tan tarde de clases? – Ricky corrió sin decir ni una palabra a su hermana – ¡No me digas que te castigaron en el primer día de clases!

– ¡Claro que no! Solo me estaba comentando el profesor de algo que tenía duda de cómo resolverlo. ¡Ahí está Mark! – rápido entraron al vehículo.

– ¿Ese no es uno de los vehículos de mi abuelo? – Preguntó Maggie cuando Mark encendió el motor.

– Lo dudo – replico Mark el chofer – no me comento nada el Duque para que estuviera aquí en el colegio, me hubieran avisado.

– Tienes razón – pero al pasar cerca del vehículo miraron que en el cofre traía el Escudo de Armas de la Familia Grandchester y Ricky se sorprendió aun más, pues pudo ver a Alfred el chofer de mayor confianza de su abuelo que recogería a Emma. Quizá Emma si era un pariente lejano que no sabía de su existencia.

Emma se sintió triste pues deseaba hablar con él, – ¡Hola Emma! – Saludo Henry un compañero de clase y quien Ricky los había presentado como su amigo.

– Hola, pensé que todos ya se había ido, ya es muy tarde.

– Mamá siempre llega un poco tarde y me quedo esperando como media hora para que llegue, ella trabaja un poco lejos y tiene que pedir permiso para recogerme. – un señor distinguido con traje se les acerco – Creo que ya vinieron por ti Emma. – Emma voltio a ver a su madre pero ella no estaba.

– Señorita Miller, estaba asustado, pensé que la había perdido – replico aquel hombre vestido elegantemente y Emma se sorprendió aun más y Alfred supuso la sorpresa en los ojos de la pequeña, así que decidió aclararle quien era. – Soy el chofer de Su Excelencia – Emma no cabía de su asombro y simplemente se quedo en completo Shock – el Duque de Grandchester me pidió que la llevara a casa.

– Nos vemos Emma, mi madre acaba de llegar, – Henry la señalo de lejos y le hizo una señal que ya la había visto.

– Hasta mañana Henry.

– Richard debo de irme, Terry debe de estar preocupado por mi y no le he hablado. – Decía Eleonor angustiada.

– Está bien, te llevara uno de mis choferes para que te deje en el parlamento o en cualquier lugar que desees.

– No gracias, no deseo llegar en uno de tus vehículos, puedo cuidarme sola. – tomo su bolso que era lo único que traía y se despidió.

Él Duque no se inmuto cuando Eleonor salió de la suite. – pronto, muy pronto otra vez estarás aquí mi amor. – pensó con alegría.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Gracias a todas las que me han escrito, espero ya no tener tantos errores, y agradezco todas las criticas que para mí son muy constructivas. Pues hacen que mejore y mejore cada día más._**

**_Deseaba que este capítulo fuera un poco más largo pero quería actualizar, porque si no me tardo más tiempo en publicar ya que tengo mucho trabajo. Saludos a todos los que me están leyendo. Espero recibir más reviews._**

**_Mil gracias._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enero de 1930.****  
><strong>  
>– ¡Candy! ¡Qué gustó verte nuevamente por aquí!<p>

– ¡Kathy! – Saludo efusivamente a su ex compañera de trabajo – tanto tiempo de no vernos.

– ¡Dios mío! No me imaginaba verte por aquí, voy a comer y me encantaría invitarte para platicar ¿Eso si no estás muy ocupada? – Preguntó Kathy.

– Claro, me encantaría, justamente en este momento voy a comer, pues tengo una reunión en una hora, el tiempo suficiente para comer y ponernos al día. – Le guiño el ojo.

– ¡¿No me digas qué ya estás trabajando otra vez aquí?! – Preguntó sorprendida pues había dejado su profesión por sus hijos y gran parte por ser esposa del Marqués de Grandchester, pero Candy no conforme de ser simplemente una esposa y madre de tiempo completo había decidido por proyectos para recaudar fondos para los niños más necesitados y aquello no era mal visto dentro de la aristocracia.

– Eso espero, todavía no obtengo el trabajo. – Ambas se rieron y se encaminaron a un pequeño restaurante cerca de hospital donde Candy había trabajado anteriormente.

Se sentaron en un lugar tranquilo y el mesero les pidió la orden y una vez que trajeron la comida comenzaron su plática.

– ¡¿No puedo creer que otra vez estés aquí?! ¿Así qué vienes a pedir trabajo? – Preguntó Kathy mientras cortaba su filete.

– Si, me tome unas vacaciones muy largas y no deseo perder toda la experiencia que obtuve en la Escuela de Enfermería. – Dijo dando un largo sorbo a su bebida y con una gran chispa en sus ojos verdes que la hacían ver como una mujer madura pero a la vez muy jovial.

– ¿Y qué dice Terry referente a esto? No muchos hombres desean que su mujer trabaje y más siendo una mujer aristocrática.

– Mi esposo está muy orgulloso que yo trabaje, él no tiene ningún problema acerca de eso. Es mi suegro que siempre esta desacuerdo con que yo trabaje como enfermera. – Dijo un poco cabizbaja.

– ¿Y ahora tu suegro ya no lo está?

– ¡No puedo seguir con sus reglas y órdenes, él no es mi padre, ni mi esposo para que me diga que tengo que hacer y que no, ya estoy cansada de acatar sus órdenes!

– Va a ser muy difícil, tu suegro es un hombre muy poderoso, es el Duque de Grandchester.

– Terry siempre me ha apoyado, he hablado con él en las vacaciones... – sonrió recordando la plática – El y yo nos conocemos desde que estábamos en el colegio y nos conocemos perfectamente, siempre luchando por nuestros ideales.

– Eso es bueno, que tu pareja siempre te apoye. – le tomo de la mano como buenas amigas que eran.

– Si he dejado a lado mi profesión de enfermera, no es porque Terry me lo haya prohibido, sino porque he deseado estar con mis hijos. Ahora ellos están más grandes.

– ¿Qué edad tienen? Me acuerdo de Ricky era un hermoso niño de tres años.

– Ahora tiene ocho años y va en tercero de primaria y Maggie de seis años es toda una princesa. – Comentó la madre muy orgullosa de sus dos hijos.

– ¡Como ha pasado el tiempo! Aún así son muy pequeños.

– Tengo una gran amiga que es como una madre para mi, tú sabes que mis padres murieron cuando era un bebe y ella es lo que puedo llamar como una madre.

– ¿Te refieres a la actriz Eleonor Baker? – Candy movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

– En América cerraron los teatros por falta de público por la crisis financiera, ella está de visita y se quedará unas largas vacaciones aquí en Inglaterra y se ofreció con mucho gusto cuidar a los niños, además que ellos la quieren mucho también. – Comentó muy sonriente. Pues se daba el lujo que la abuela conviviera con sus nietos y ella dedicarse más a su profesión de enfermera.

– Debe de ser terrible no tener trabajo, yo me moriría. La crisis financiera hizo que muchas empresas cerrarán... Tuviste mucha suerte, muchos conocidos perdieron todo su patrimonio. ¿Y a tú hermano como le ha ido con la crisis?

– ¿Albert? ¡Muy bien, gracias! Le ido muy bien a pasar de toda esta terrible situación, ha sido un excelente hombre en los negocios. – Le brillaron los ojos de admiración cuando recordó a Albert.

– No todos pueden decir que el Jefe de una Familia tan poderosa como los Andley tenga a alguien tan bueno en los negocios.

– Lo que pasa es que es un hombre excepcional y maravilloso. Es una excelente persona. Si la tía abuela viviera, estaría muy orgullosa de él.

– Siempre que hablas de Albert, hablas con un gran brillo de admiración que muy pocas hermanas le tiene a su hermano.

– El ha sido para mí una persona tan maravillosa quien siempre me ha apoyado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Él ha sido mi hermano, mi padre, mi amigo y confidente. Siempre que siento que mi mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco él me ayudaba a salir a flote. Es la única persona que nunca pude engañar referente a mis sentimientos.

**Flash Back. **

**Finales de Noviembre de 1917.****  
><strong>  
>Había pasado un par de meses cuando Albert me sorprendió diciéndome que había comprado al Sr. Cartwright gran parte del terreno para hacer el hogar mucho más grande, habían llegado muchos niños huérfanos, decían porque sus padres habían muerto en el campo de batalla – ¡Dios mío! No podía creer, tantos años en combate y los niños huérfanos aumentaban en número y el hogar de repente se veía muy pequeño.<p>

Albert, me pidió que supervisara todo acerca de la ampliación del Hogar de Ponny y hacer más grande la Clínica Feliz donde se pudiera tener todo tipo de medicamentos. Recuerdo aquellos días... nunca me había sentido tan feliz y orgullosa, me sentía tan útil trabajando en hogar, era como sí Albert me diera algún aliciente para continuar viviendo.

Le había dado años atrás mi diario donde hablaba de mis sentimientos por Terry, cuando decidí quedarme en el Hogar de Ponny para apoyar a mis dos madres, él me había entregado mi diario, lo sostuve en mis manos un minuto cuando comencé de la nada a derramar lágrimas que trataba de ocultar de Albert, sencillamente no podía, Albert no me dijo nada, simplemente me dejo llorar en su hombro.

– Albert perdóname – tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar – quizá más adelante te pida mi diario, pues ahora aún no puedo abrirlo. Aún duele y duele mucho.

– Lo sé pequeña, sé que algún día sanarás y serás muy feliz. – Sus largos dedos se acercaron a mi rostro y me seco las lágrimas que corrían sobre mis mejillas. – eres una mujer fuerte y sobrevivirás pequeña. – lo mire directamente a los ojos. – te había dicho que eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

– Creo que me lo han dicho desde que era una niña. – sonrió pícaramente.

Caminaba por el pueblo para comprar todo lo necesario para el día acción de gracias, tenía ganas de dar un gran festín a todos los niños que por muchas razones habían perdido a sus padres, pero estaba segura que en el hogar Ponny podían adoptar ahora a tres madres, a la Srita. Ponny, Hna. María y a mi claro está. – Pensé sonriente mientras salía de la tienda ya con mi pedido de dos pavos grandes, muchos pasteles y dulces.

Pase cerca de un puesto de periódicos, me acerque para ver si había alguna noticia de que ya terminara está estúpida guerra, cuando de repente vi otro periódico y una revista de corazón con la fotografía de Terry en la portada de la revista.

¡Dios mío, es Terry! – Recuerdo que mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tome la revista con manos temblorosas y lo puse sobre mi pecho como abrazándolo. Sin pensarlo pague el importe y me senté en una banca del parque... desdoble y comencé a leer.

_Terruce Grumh regresara a Broadway con la famosa puesta de Shakespeare "Hamlet"_ – Terry en Broadway y hará Hamlet – susurre incrédula y a la vez con orgullo, fue tanta la emoción que sin darme cuenta comencé a derramar lágrimas de felicidad por mis mejillas – _todas las localidades están agotadas para el gran estreno._ – me limpie el rostro e hice una pequeña plegaria para que a Terry le fuera muy bien. – comencé a leer el artículo en silencio, la cara poco a poco se me transformaba de alegría a tristeza.

Ya no vive más con el Duque... Se ha independizado y ya no usa más el apellido Grandchester... Ahora se hizo de un pequeño departamento donde vive con Susana cerca de Broadway... Susana y Terry juntos. – Su voz se escuchaba tan triste – estoy feliz por los dos... muy feliz – luchaba por no llorar más pero que difícil cuando duele el corazón profundamente.

**Finales de noviembre de 1917. Estreno Hamlet.****  
><strong>  
>El Duque de Grandchester llegaba temprano al gran estreno de la obra en aquel teatro impresionante donde era digno de verse ahora, en otra parte alejada del Duque también llegaba Eleonor Baker, aunque habían cruzado miradas en el lobby del teatro no se dirigieron la palabra en absoluto, unos minutos después llegaba la madre de Susanna llevando a su hija en sillas de ruedas, su enfermedad poco a poco progresaba, pues ya no soportaba las prótesis para poder caminar por sí sola, a su lado su enfermera Jennifer quien la guiaba hasta unos lugares preferenciales del teatro que les había dado Terry para aquellas tres personas.<p>

El Duque miro de lejos a Susanna quien se dirigía a sus lugares respectivo mientras que él se dirigía a su Palco privado que había reservado para sus empleadas quien las consideraba como de la familia, después de tantos años de servicio y sabiendo que Emilia y Josefina lo estimaban y lo querían como un hijo, no pudo negarse a darle aquellas dos personas a que no vieran el regreso de Terruce en Broadway y con la maravillosa obra de Hamlet. Se sentó y miro a su alrededor viendo donde se había sentado Eleonor.

La obra comenzaba y el Duque estaba plenamente orgulloso de su hijo, su actuación era magnífica. Supo desde ese instante que iba a ser grande, muy grande en la profesión que había elegido.

_**Flash Back.**_**  
><strong>  
>– ¿Por qué te vas? – Había recordado que hace un par de meses la plática que había sostenido con Terry cuando le dieron el papel de Hamlet. – No, tienes el porqué irte de aquí, te había dicho que sí obtenías el papel y regresabas a Broadway yo te apoyaría en tu decisión – la voz del Duque se quebraba, cuando Terruce comenzaba hacer sus maletas.<p>

– Tú conoces mi naturaleza, no puedo estar bajo tu techo por toda la vida, aunque desearías que nunca me fuera... – Bajo la mirada y después prosiguió con determinación – Ya crecí debo de volar, debo de...

– Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Terruce... – lo interrumpió, sabía lo qué iba a decir y tenía un nudo en la garganta – has crecido mucho y has madurado a pasos agigantados que ya no reconozco al joven rebelde del Colegio San Pablo. – se volteó y se dirigió a la ventana. – Cuando eras un niño siempre trate de alejarme de ti pues me recordabas a E.B. y ahora desearía tenerte a mi lado.

– No me voy como en otras ocasiones, tú y yo ahora estamos bien, no estamos peleados... podrás visitarme o yo te visitaré...

– ¿Y Susanna, qué pasará con ella?

– He hablado con Susanna, Susanna irá conmigo... viviremos juntos y la apoyare en su enfermedad.

– Pero...

– No hay nada que discutir.

– ¿A dónde irás?

– Hoy rente un departamento cerca de Broadway y me pagarán muy bien desde ahora con los ensayos de la obra...

– ¿Dejarás la oficina?

– Si, mañana temprano avisare que será mi último día.

– Todo lo tienes fríamente planeado. – Estrujo la cortina con su mano.

– No quiero irme sin tu consentimiento, deseo irme en buenos términos contigo.

– Finalmente te irás y me dejarás sólo, – dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a él posando sus manos en los hombros de Terry – pero siempre serás mi hijo y yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte moralmente o económicamente siempre y cuando tú lo necesites.

– Gracias papá – ambos se abrazaron como padre e hijo. – papá, voy a cambiar mi nombre, no quiero ser un Grandchester, como actor...

– No me importaría que mi hijo utilizará su apellido y este con letras grandes en las marquesinas con luz de neón en un teatro importante.

– Pero a mí sí, quiero vivir sin el prestigio de la Familia Grandchester.

– Todos saben ya que eres un Grandchester. – Terruce me miro fijamente como todo un hombre y sabía que la batalla estaba perdida. – ¿Ahora cómo te llamarás?

– Terruce Grumh. Simplemente Terruce Grumh.

**Fin del flash back.****En la actualidad, Londres enero de 1930.****  
><strong>  
>– ¡Mis amores! – Dijo Terry cuando vio a sus dos hijos entrando a su despacho – ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? Los estaba esperando hace más de media hora – sus hijos fueron y lo abrazaron con mucho afecto y les dio un beso amoroso a ambos.<p>

– A Ricky lo castigaron papá – dijo Maggie y Terry arqueo la ceja.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – Se defendió Ricky y su padre lo miro para que se explicará. – Ya le dije a Maggie que me entretuve platicando con el profesor.

– Henry me dijo otra cosa muy diferente. – Ricky volteo a ver a su hermana furioso – me preocupe pues no salías y le pregunte a Henry quien estaba sentado en la banca cerca de la salida, me dijo que te castigaron por hablar en la clase.

– ¿Eso es verdad Ricky? – Preguntó Terry seriamente.

– ¡El profesor no me castigo papá! Sólo quería platicar conmigo, ¡No tengo ningún reporte de indisciplina, mira mi libreta de tareas! – Levanto su morral para sacar su libreta.

– Luego hablamos de este asunto, ahora se nos hace tarde y tengo que regresa a la oficina pues tengo una junta en menos de dos horas.

– Si papá – Terry se volteó para tomar su saco de un perchero cercano – ¡Eres una chismosa Margaret! – Exclamó enojado Ricky.

– Te escuche Ricky, vámonos. – dijo Terry saliendo de su despacho junto con sus dos diablillos.

Llegaron a un modesto restaurante de comida casera cerca del Parlamento para comer.

– ¿Le tomo su orden señor? – Preguntó el mesero sonriente.

– Si quiero un bistec de ternera y agua de frutas por favor. – Pidió Maggie viendo el menú como toda una adulta.

– ¿Y usted jovencito, qué desea comer?

– Lo mismo, carne de ternera y un vaso de jugo de naranja por favor. – pidió Ricky pues a ambos le gustaban mucho la carne.

– ¿Señor? – Comentó anotando en su libreta.

– Deseo un filete de salmón con una ensalada César y una copa de vino tinto – miro a sus hijos que algo les había faltado en su comida – y me da dos medias raciones de ensalada de verduras verdes. Uno para cada niño por favor.

– Claro, en un momento traigo sus órdenes. – se marcho el mesero.

– Su madre me llamo en la mañana – Comentó Terry a sus hijos cuando le trajeron la comida y el camarero se retiró. – me dijo que estará muy ocupada toda la tarde, así que pasarán toda la tarde en mi despacho.

– ¡Qué! ¡No es justo! Me aburro muchísimo estando encerrada en tu oficina– replicó Maggie con un puchero. – ¡Yo no pedí esto! – dijo señalando las espinacas, lechuga y brócoli.

– No, fui yo quien lo pidió para ustedes, en su dieta diaria necesitan comer verduras también.

– Pero esto a mi no me gusta. – Comentó Maggie con un gesto de repudiación.

– ¡Margaret come las verduras! – Le dio una mirada intimidadora que no le replicara más, y como ella sabia como se ponía su padre cuando se enojaba, no tuvo otro remedio que comerlo, así qué pico con el tenedor el brócoli sin muchas ganas de comerlo. – si se terminan todas sus verduras y la carne habrá postre. Además fue media ración, es muy poco... deberían de comer la ración completa.

– ¿Si no quiero postre, no estoy obligado a comer las verduras? – Preguntó Ricky con su cara tan tierna e inocente.

– ¡Ricky! – Lo miro alzando la ceja en forma de desaprobación – Coman sus verduras que sí no lo hacen, desde ahora en adelante se los daré todos los días.

– No es justo, quiero ir a casa, me gusta más la comida que hace Marcela.

– Lo lamento su madre no estará en casa por algún tiempo y Eleonor hoy está ocupada y Diana su niñera se enfermo su madre y me pidió vacaciones para poder cuidarla. Así qué no tengo a nadie para cuidarlos excepto yo.

– ¿Les retiro su plato? – Preguntó el mesero cuando vio que sus platos estaban semivacíos. Y los niños inmediatamente le dijeron que sí aunque todavía había comida. El mesero vio al padre y este le dio un asentamiento con la mirada.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la oficiaba de Terry cabizbajos.

– ¿Les dejaron tarea? – Preguntó Terry y ambos pequeños dijeron que sí. – Muy bien cuando regrese de la junta quiero ver sus tareas terminadas, las voy a verificar que estén bien hechas. – ambos simplemente rodarlos los ojos, extrañaba que su mamá les verificara la tarea pues era mucho más fácil con ella. – Y si terminan antes pueden hacer lo que quieran, pueden jugar aquí o pueden dibujar. No quiero que molesten al personal ni a mi secretaria, ellos tienen mucho trabajo. O.k.

– Si entendimos, nada de hacer travesuras. – Ricky dijo con ojos pícaros cuando sonó el teléfono.

– ¿Si? Claro pásamela, – ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó Terry preocupado. – Comprendo, ¿Puedes venir al Parlamento? A Candy la llamaron del Hospital y ayer Diana me pidió vacaciones y no me puedo ocupar de mis hijos, tengo una junta y no quisiera que estuvieran todo el día en la oficina. – Tardo un minuto en la bocina mientras escuchaba lo que le decía su madre. – ¿En una hora? Claro perfecto.

Colgó el teléfono y simultáneamente sonó nuevamente.

– ¿Si dime? ¡Qué! ¿En media hora más? Está bien, gracias. – Colgó – la junta se retrasará una media hora así que puedo estar con ustedes mientras llega Eleonor.

– ¿Va a venir Eleonor? – Preguntó Maggie entusiasmada.

– Así es, después de todo no se quedaran todo el tiempo solos.

– ¡Viva! – Gritaron de felicidad ambos niños.

– Ahora que recuerdo, – se dirigió a Ricky – tenemos una plática pendiente referente a la salida del colegio, ¿Te castigo el profesor, Ricky?

– ¡No papá! Sólo quería hablar conmigo.

– ¿Referente a qué? – Maggie paro la oreja para escuchar la conversación – ¡Margaret! Estoy hablando con tu hermano, tú ponte hacer tu tarea. – le señalo la mesa que estaba del otro lado de su oficina, Maggie se levantó del escritorio de su padre y se dirigió a una mesa grande de caoba en una esquina de la amplia oficina. Saco su libreta y comenzó hacer su tarea.

– ¿Papá, recuerdas a Emma? La hija de la mucama de mi abuelo – Terry hizo un gesto de no recordar, el Duque tiene mucho personal a su encargo y acordarse de todos era casi imposible – ¡Emma mi amiga! La que está en el Apartamento cerca de la Torre de Londres.

– Así ya recordé a Emma y ¿Qué tiene que ver Emma con tu profesor?

– Pues Emma esta en el colegio y en mi salón, me dijo mi profesor que sí la podía poner a corriente con las materias, – Terry se quedo en completo shock no asimilaba la situación. – lo más extraño que fue que mi abuelo dijo que Emma era una prima lejana, ¿Eso es verdad papá? ¿Emma es un familiar lejano que yo no sabía?

– ¡Claro que no! Emma no es familiar de los Grandchester ni cercano ni lejano.

– Yo cuando la vi me sorprendió mucho verla en mi salón de clases, por eso pensaron que el profesor me había Castigado.

– Ya comprendo – Terry simplemente no podía creer aquello, era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado y menos de su padre.

– ¿Sabes qué fue lo que más me sorprendió papá?

– No ¿Qué cosa?

– Que fueron a recogerla en el vehículo oficial de los Grandchester, y vi a Alfred recogiendo a Emma. Yo creo que Emma sí es mi prima.

Terry iba a decir una palabra altisonante cuando sonó el teléfono nuevamente.

– ¡Bueno! – Contesto con un humor de los mil demonios – ¡Si, dime! ¿Ya llegó? O.k. En un minuto estoy en la sala de juntas, gracias.

– ¿Papá estas enojado? ¿Dije algo malo?

– No cariño, no hiciste nada malo. Tengo que ir a la junta. En una hora regreso, quiero ver terminada la tarea. O.k. – Ricky movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Margaret ¿Me escuchaste? Quiero qué terminen su tarea, se la revisaré cuando termine la junta.

– Si papá.

Poco después Eleonor llego al Parlamento y como Terry dio órdenes de que podría estar en su oficina para que le ayudará a cuidar a sus dos hijos, el personal de seguridad la dejo entrar si ningún problema.

– ¡Niños! – Gritó Eleonor entrando con los brazos extendidos y los niños se levantaron de sus sillas y fueron corriendo con ella. – ¿Cómo han estado?

– ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – Exclamó Maggie emocionada. – Mi papá nos dijo que ibas a venir.

– Estoy muy feliz que les agrade mi presencia.

– No me gusta estar sola, ni estar encerrada en una oficina toda la tarde.

– Bueno, ¿Terminaron su tarea ya?

– ¡Si!

– Bueno podemos dar un paseo por el río Támesis sí quieren.

– ¡Si! – Ambos niños brincaron de felicidad.

– ¡Y comer un helado de chocolate también!

Cuando los tres salieron de la oficina, Terry también salía de la sala de juntas.

– ¡Eleonor qué bueno que llegaste!

– Terruce, ¿Ya terminó la junta?

– Si así es. Pero tengo un asunto pendiente y llegare muy tarde. Le diré a James que los lleve a la casa.

– Eleonor dijo que nos llevaría a dar un paseo por el río Támesis. – dijo Maggie.

– Pensé que te tardarías un poco en salir de la junta, quería hacer tiempo para irnos juntos a la casa. – Comentó Eleonor.

– No hay problema, pueden ir a dar un paseo y después que James los lleve a casa, los veré más tarde – beso a sus dos hijos e iba a ser lo mismo con su madre pero como estaban en el pasillo y con gente a su alrededor simplemente le estrecho la mano como una amistad más.

Terry tomo su vehículo y se dirigió a toda marcha, quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó Esmeralda sorprendida, las únicas personas que entraban aquí era la señora Baker y el Duque, pero él tenía llave.

– Abre por favor, soy Terruce Grandchester.

Esmeralda abrió la puerta con cadena – Su padre no se encuentra en este momento. – Terry aventó fuertemente la puerta rompiendo la delgada cadena de la puerta y entro hasta la sala.

– ¿Dónde está mi padre? – Vocifero enojado.

– No tardará, supongo que llegará en media hora.

– ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! – La tomo de los hombros bruscamente – Lo que pienso decirle al Duque te lo voy a decir a ti también. – la mirada de Terry era terrible nunca Esmeralda había sentido tanto miedo – ¡No voy a permitir que la amante de mi padre tenga amistad con mis hijos! ¡Nunca!

– ¡¿Su amante?! ¡Yo no soy amante de su padre! Yo soy simplemente la mucama...

– ¡No sea hipócrita! Usted no está calificada para este puesto y conociendo al Duque no llena las expectativas de este trabajo.

– ¡Le juro que es verdad! – Estaba muy asustada pero le sostenía la mirada.

– Me puede explicar ¿Por qué el Duque le está pagando a su hija un colegio de prestigio y desea que mi hijo la ponga al corriente y es traída en el vehículo oficial de los Duques y con el chofer de mayor confianza para una simple mucama como usted dice que es?

– Yo... Yo no sé porque está haciendo todo esto su padre ¡Lo juro! No sé, pero yo no soy su amante, él siempre desde que llegue ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

– ¡¿Terruce qué haces aquí?! – se abrió la puerta y ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta.

– ¡Padre! ¡¿Qué significa todo lo que estás haciendo referente con esta mujer?! – La miro despreciablemente a Esmeralda – ¿Es tu amante? ¿Por qué tanta atenciones con la hija de la empleada? ¡¿O acaso Emma es tu hija bastarda?! – Cuando de repente sintió una fuerte bofetada y Terry simplemente se sobaba su mejilla y sorprendido, desde hace muchos años atrás no lo habían abofeteado.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Lamento realmente la demora de actualizar cada capítulo, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y mi familia me absorbe muchísimo. Pero no se pongan triste que no dejare abandonada la historia. Gracias por sus reviews y esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **_

_**Pregunta: ¿Qué pretenderá el Duque con las intensiones que tiene con Emma? Jejeje.**_

_**BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME.**_


	27. Chapter 27

– _Padre ¿Qué significa todo lo que estás haciendo referente con ella? – La miro despreciablemente a Esmeralda – ¿Es tu amante? ¿Por qué tanta atenciones con la hija de la empleada? ¡¿O acaso Emma es tu hija bastarda?! – Cuando de repente una fuerte bofetada se escucho y Terry simplemente se sobaba su mejilla y sorprendido, desde hace muchos años atrás no lo habían abofeteado.__  
><em>

_**CAPITULO 27**_

Terry la miro con ojos furiosos, parecía que echaba fuego con la mirada, pero Esmeralda no se amedrento, estaba muy indignada por lo que había dicho, tomo una profunda respiración para decirle sus cosas aquel hombre, cuando de repente el Duque azoto la puerta del apartamento y ambos voltearon a verlo.

– ¡Terruce! ¡No voy a permitir que vengas aquí a mi casa a gritar y decir tantas estupideces, sin saber los motivos de mis acciones! – La mirada del Duque era tan fría como el del hijo, instintivamente Esmeralda había apretado fuertemente los puños, se sentía en un ambiente tenso y pesado – Esmeralda puedes retirarte... – ordeno el Duque con voz fuerte.

– ¿Señor? – Hablo Esmeralda nerviosa y preocupada.

– No te preocupes, sé lo que estas pensando y hablare con Terruce para aclarar las cosas. No debes nada que temer.

– Me gustaría quedarme. Pues es mi dignidad la cual están hablando y la de mi hija que no tiene nada de malo y deshonroso ¡Y como su madre, defenderé el honor de mi hija! – Sus puños estaban muy apretados y temblaba, estaba a punto de las lágrimas.

– Creo que Terruce ha comprendido con tu actitud que estás hablando con la verdad, no te preocupes, puedes retirarte y descansar tranquilamente.

Esmeralda se relajó un poco respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta para retirarse pero antes volteo a ver al Duque para despedirse y luego vio a Terruce que su mirada la tenía en otra parte, en otro lugar, como recordando algo.

– ¿Señor? – Dijo la empleada con voz temblorosa y Terry volvió en sí. – No estoy arrepentida de la bofetada que le he dado... – Terry arqueó la ceja – Aunque soy una mujer humilde tengo dignidad y si su padre ha decidido ayudar a mi hija con sus estudios no es porque sea la amante de nadie. – Terry quedo completamente sorprendido y supo que esa mujer se parecía mucho a su esposa, no se iba a dejar rebajar ni por nada ni por nadie. – Buenas noches. – cerró la puerta.

– Espero que te haya quedado claro que entré la mucama y yo no tenemos nada que ver. – entro a la sala mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsa del saco y lo prendió.

– ¡¿Crees que no te conozco?! ¡Por dios padre, te conozco perfectamente para darme cuenta que tú no eres una persona dadivosa sin esperar algún favor o beneficio a cambio! – la mirada de Terry era tan dura que el Duque se sorprendió y aquello le dolió profundamente.

– Veo que me conoces perfectamente, – dijo el Duque arqueando la ceja y los labios, Terruce iba a respingar pero un movimiento del padre lo detuvo en seco – ¡No es lo que tú imaginas! – Apretó los puños – ¡Soy el Duque de Grandchester y no necesito hacer favores a nadie, menos a una mucama como Esmeralda para tener alguna aventura!

– ¡¿No comprendo entonces?!

– Ven a mi despacho tenemos mucho que hablar entre tú y yo, te ofrezco una bebida y te responderé a todas las preguntas que desees hacerme.

Ambos señores se dirigieron al despacho, el Duque sirvió dos whiskys en las rocas y uno se la dio a su hijo.

– Antes que me caigas con el bombardeo de preguntas solo quiero saber una cosa. – hizo una seña para que se sentará en un sillón re confortable.

– ¿Cuál? – Tomo el whisky y se sentó.

– Si hubiera sido verdad referente a Esmeralda, ¿Por qué oponerse a la relación con tus hijos y Emma? Ya cambiaste la manera de pensar... Que por ser hija de la mucama o de mí amante...

– ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Emma! – Replico antes de que terminara la pregunta.

– Es lo que pienso yo. Emma sólo es una niña de ocho a...

– ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que estas pretendiendo?

– Está bien te diré, – el Duque tomo una respiración larga y profunda, para poner en orden sus ideas y pensamientos, le era difícil expresarse en palabras. – Lo que pienso decirte no es nada fácil para mí, – Terry vio el nerviosismo de su padre y es raro ver al Duque que es una persona que siempre va al grano del asunto sin rodeos. – y espero que no me juzgues porque a pesar del tiempo y mis años he tenido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, y que hoy ya no puedo guardármelos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Terry preocupado. – ¿Estás bien?

– Terry, soy un hombre de 59 años, ya soy un hombre maduro y dentro de muy poco tendré 60 años, me jubilarán del parlamento y mi vida con la Duquesa no es muy agradable que digamos... Nos llevamos bien, no me quejo... Pero a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos... Un matrimonio arreglado, un matrimonio sin amor, la he llegado a querer y a convivir... Tenemos hijos, nietos, que son nuestro orgullo.

– No entiendo a que quieres llegar con todo esto. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Esmeralda y Emma su hija? – Le estaba dando vuelta a todo y no llegaba al punto, pensaba Terry desesperado. – Además sé que tú no eres un "santo" que digamos, desde que tengo uso de razón muchas amantes han pasado por tu lecho a lo largo de tu camino, que digamos un hombre como tú, no se encuentra sin compañía, además ¿Creí que tú habías pedido tu jubilación para tomar un descanso que bien merecido lo tienes?

– ¡Es lo que se me hace tan difícil expresarte! – Tomo airé – conociendo que sabes todo referente a mí, pero deseo cambiar. Todo esto tiene que ver con E.B.

– ¿Con E.B.? ¿Qué tiene que ver E.B. En este asunto?

– Desde qué ella llego hace unos meses no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, el saber que sigue siendo una mujer tan hermosa y que no tiene compromiso alguno y que no se ha casado después de tanto tiempo. Yo...

– ¿Y por qué no le dices acerca de tus sentimientos?

– ¡No puedo! ¡Porque no puedo ofrecerle absolutamente nada! Ni un maldito anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular.

– ¡Ya comprendo, ya comprendo! – se levantó abruptamente del sillón – Todo esto me lo estás diciendo para que te de autorización para que seas el amante de mi...– no podía ni terminar la frase.

– No, no comprendes nada. ¡Déjame terminar! – Terry ya estaba a punto de salir del despacho.

– No, ¡No deseo escuchar nada!

– ¡Escucharás! ¿Venías aquí echó una fiera para pedir explicaciones? ¿No? Pues no te irás hasta que escuches todo lo que venías a exigirme. – lo volteo bruscamente. – ¡No es lo que tú piensas!

– ¡No!

– Compréndeme, tú deberías de saber cómo me siento, yo no tuve a ninguno de mis padres que me apoyarán como yo te apoye, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Estabas comprometido! Ibas arruinar tu vida, nada te importaba ya, y yo... ¿Yo qué hice por ti? No quería que vivieras un infierno al cual yo viví alejado de la mujer que amas, me vi reflejado en ti y por dios no deseaba que vivieras como yo.

– No logro comprender nada. ¡Todo es confuso para mí!

– Siéntate, déjame que te explique todo... ¿Quieres respuestas? te las daré – Terry se sentó nuevamente, sabía que no le iba a agradar nada esta plática.

– Te escucho, pero no esperes que esté de acuerdo contigo.

– Cuando llegó E.B. Aquí no esperaba tener estos sentimientos acerca de ella, pensaba que ya los tenía muy ocultos en lo más profundo de mi alma, después... Antes de las vacaciones de invierno cuando vi a Emma y Ricky jugar y llevarse tan bien... Y que eran de la misma edad, pensé en algo.

– ¿En qué cosa?

– E.B. Me pedía ver a los niños y estar más tiempo contigo, yo ya no puedo más negarme como antes, porque el día de mañana no quiero que me odie más de lo que me odia y me desprecia ahora... Entonces decidí algo para complacer a todos y hasta a Candy.

– ¿Candy? – ahora que tenía que ver aquí Candy se preguntaba en silencio.

– Mande a Emma al colegio y al salón de Ricky para que supuestamente ayudara Ricky a Emma con la finalidad que Eleonor este aquí también como su niñera ya que Diana estará unas semanas de vacaciones ya que su madre está enferma. Así qué Diana no los podrá cuidar.

– ¿Enferma? ¿Cómo sabes que la madre de Diana, la niñera de mis hijos está enferma? – el Duque simplemente bajo la cabeza y un segundo después tomo su vaso y lo lleno nuevamente de whisky y de un solo sorbo se tomó el líquido. – ¿Tú planeaste esto también? ¿Estoy sin niñera gracias a ti?

– ¡No necesitas a Diana! ¡¿Quieres a Diana o a Eleonor como la nueva niñera de tus dos hijos? !Creo que a Eleonor le encantara estar más tiempo con los niños.

– ¡¿Estás diciendo que Eleonor puede estar con los niños?! – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿Siempre has pedido que no quieres que se acerque a ellos?

– Pues vez lo que el amor hace, y todo por Eleonor y principalmente por ti, por que los quiero – apretó sus puños. – pero no deseo que el personal doméstico y Diana en especial supiera la verdad, siempre hay que ser discretos con todo el personal.

– Deja comprender bien la situación, ¿Me estás diciendo que deseas que Ricky venga aquí después del colegio para que Emma y Ricky hagan la tarea con la supervisión de Eleonor para que esté aquí y tú puedas verla y cortejarla?

– ¿Cortejarla? – Movió la cabeza como dudarlo – Bueno, me conformo con verla y si no le es incómodo poder conversar, sé que me costara trabajo ganarme nuevamente su cariño que algún día fue especial para mí, pero me encantaría al menos tener su amistad.

– Me gustaría que mi madre se hubiese casado y de que gozará de la felicidad que estoy disfrutando, pero... No comprendo porque deseas cortejarla cuando has dicho que no puedes ofrecerle nada, ¡Estarás jugando con los sentimientos de Eleonor, y no creo que sea algo honorable para ella!

– ¿Terruce tú crees que a estas alturas de la vida le pueda interesar un anillo en el dedo?

– No lo sé. No sé qué piense ella.

– Terruce sí te digo esto es por qué me importas mucho y no deseo ocultarte nada acerca de mis sentimientos, tú eres muy afortunado de estar con la mujer que realmente amas. Dame la oportunidad de estar con E.B. también.

– No sé, además no sé si a Candy le agradé esta situación, quizá Candy desee quedarse con los niños.

– Lo dudó mucho, un compañero mío, el Dr. Cordwell me comento que estaba pensando en tener nuevamente a la enfermera Grandchester para el área de pediatría en el Hospital General. Donde ella estuvo trabajando.

– ¡¿Papá, le conseguiste un trabajo a Candy de enfermera?! – El Duque movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Si que has cambiado ¡Antes eras todo un ogro!

– Prométeme algo por favor.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No le digas a Candy que fui yo, ni lo de Diana, no quiero que nadie me vea que me estoy ablandando.

– Gracias, no sabes que a pesar de todo... te lo agradezco – hablo sinceramente – Eleonor necesita estar más tiempo con Ricky y Maggie y Candy estaba muy triste pues deseaba estar trabajando en la carrera que ha estudiado y en cierta parte me entristecí de cortarle las alas referente a su trabajo. Pero Candy y yo estábamos tan enamorados que no importaba el sacrificio por el simple hecho de estar juntos, de vivir una vida juntos y formar una hermosa familia... Lo demás era secundario.

– No, gracias a ti.

Al poco tiempo Terry se retiró del apartamento y el Duque se quedo sólo, fue al bar que tenía en su alcoba y se sirvió otro whisky en las rocas.

Terry llego ya muy noche, todos estaban dormidos excepto Candy quien lo esperaba en la alcoba leyendo un libro de medicina. Entro a la casa cuidadosamente pues de seguro ya todos estaban dormidos. Subió las escaleras sin prender luz alguna.

– Mi amor, ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó Candy dejando el libro sobre el buró.

– Creí que ya dormías – dijo mientras se desvestía y se metía en la cama.

– ¿Una reunión de negocios?

– Algo así, tenía que hablar con un cliente referente algunos asuntos del trabajo, nada importante realmente. – Candy se acercó para darle un abrazo juntó con un beso apasionado, pero detecto que olía a alcohol.

– Te estaba esperando para darte una noticia, – se alejó de él para verlo a los ojos. – como te dije en la mañana me llamaron del hospital.

– ¡Es verdad! Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista? ¿Te aceptaron?

– ¡Si Terry, me aceptaron! Pero... – Se detuvo un poco cabizbaja.

– ¿Pero qué mi amor?

– No sé si pueda aceptarlo...

– ¿Por qué?

– Pues me necesitan todo el día de 8 de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, y ya no podré cuidar de los niños, – sé quedo por un momento en silencio – yo le pedía que fuera hasta las tres de la tarde... Pero quieren una enfermera de tiempo completo.

– Pienso que debes de aceptarlo, es la oportunidad que estabas esperando... – Tomo las manos de su esposa y se las llevo hasta sus labios besándola. – no debes de renunciar a tus sueños.

– ¿Y los niños? Diana me pidió vacaciones... – Terry la interrumpió.

– Eleonor puede encargarse de los niños.

– El Duque no le gustará.

– Me vale un bledo lo que piense mi padre. Tú, mis hijos, son lo más importante que hay en mi vida.

– Te amo tanto...

– Mi pecosa, yo te amo hasta el infinito y más allá.

Ya no necesitaron de más palabras pues entre besos, abrazos y acaricias apasionadas e íntimas se decían lo tanto que se amaban.

En el apartamento del Duque un hombre estaba en el sillón fumando un puro y en su otra mano sostenía una copa de coñac.

Eleonor pensabas que te me ibas a ir de las manos, que equivocada estabas, – se tomó el líquido de la copa de un solo sorbo – ahora tengo el apoyo de Terruce, siempre voy a unos pasos más adelante que tú. Sí pensabas que ibas a tener de aliado a Terruce – se detuvo para carcajearse – ahora tengo el consentimiento de tu hijo. ¡Harás todo lo que yo ordene, Seguirás siendo mía todos los días! – una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba mientras se servía otra copa de coñac hasta que la botella quedaba completamente vacía.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Preguntó Emma desde su cama a su madre que estaba acostada en una cama gemela, sólo los dividía un pequeño buró.

– Hija, mi amor ¡¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?! Ya es muy tarde, en unas horas tendrás que levantarte para ir al colegio.

– Me desperté y te escuche, estoy triste porque te escuche que llorabas.

– No te preocupes pequeña, sólo pensaba en tu padre… que no está aquí con nosotros, para que te vea que ya eres toda una jovencita que está saliendo adelante.

– ¡¿Es verdad mamá?!

– Claro mi amor. Por cierto ya que estamos despiertas como te fue en tu primer día?

– ¡Fue excelente mamá! Sabes... Estoy en el mismo grupo que Ricky.

– ¿Ricky? ¡¿El hijo del marqués?!

– Sí y te había dicho que mis compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos pues me estaba esperando un carro súper lujoso con el escudo de armas de los Grandchester.

– ¡Pero qué demonios me estás diciendo!

– Me sentí realmente maravillada, le pregunte al chofer porque me había recogido en este vehículo y él me dijo que el Duque no deseaba que se supiera que era la hija de la empleada. Así qué tendré todo a mi disposición como su nieta.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! No puede ser. Creo que esto ha sido un error. – se horrorizo al escuchar todo aquello.

– ¡No, no lo es madre! Estoy feliz y Ricky es muy amable conmigo.

– ¡Estás tú loca! ¡¿Crees que sus padres consentirán está amistad cuando ellos saben quién eres tú?! Tú no perteneces a ese mundo y cuando termine toda esta fantasía te sentirás miserable, no creas que esto durará toda tu vida. – Emma la miro tristemente y su madre pudo verlo a través de la oscuridad, sólo la luna creciente alumbra escasamente la pequeña habitación. – no deseo que salgas lastimada hija. Es sólo eso.

– Lo sé mamá, no te preocupes que no se me subirá a la cabeza.

Había amanecido y como su hija había dicho el elegante vehículo con el Escudo de Armas del Duque venía a recogerla para llevarla al colegio.

Era al medio día cuando el Duque se desocupó y Esmeralda tuvo el valor para preguntarle ciertas cosas.

– Duque de Grandchester ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? – toco al despacho y abrió la puerta lentamente y el hombre levanto la vista del escritorio y le dio una seña para que pasara.

– Claro ¿De qué deseas hablar? – El Duque estaba firmando varios documentos y no despegaba la vista de los papeles.

– Ahora comprendo el enojo del Marques, de su hijo.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Mi hija está en el mismo salón de clases y...

– Esmeralda esto no tiene nada que ver con usted y de lo que dijo Terruce ayer. Y si piensa que todo esto lo hago por qué deseo algo más… como mi hijo sugirió está completamente equivocada. No deseo nada de usted así que deje de preocuparse.

– Lo siento, pero pensaba...

– Usted no piense, usted sólo haga su trabajo.

– Disculpe, me retiró hacer mis obligaciones.

– Por cierto mañana seguramente vendrá aquí mi nieto hacer la tarea con Emma ya que ambos están en el mismo salón, quiero que los traigas aquí a mi oficina mientras hacen su tarea y los entretienes jugando. Yo estaré con la señora E.B. Y no deseo que sea molestado bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

– Si señor. Comprendo perfectamente.

– Nadie debe de saber esto, ni siquiera mi hijo.

– Ahora comprendo todo perfectamente.

– Eres una mujer inteligente. – se levantó del asiento y fue donde su empleada estaba. – Después la señora E.B. Estará con los niños jugando y ella los atenderá y tú volverás hacer tus labores domésticas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

– Ninguna.

– En unos minutos vendrá la señora, y tú no le digas absolutamente nada referente de que vino ayer Terruce. – la mirada del Duque era terrible que con esos ojos sabía que le iba a ir muy mal de aquella amenaza.

El timbre sonó.

– Supongo que es E.B. hazla pasar a mi despacho directamente, no deseo que nos interrumpas ni con ningún servicio de té o de lo que sea. – su voz era intimidante. Ella sólo movió la cabeza y salió para abrir la puerta y ahí justamente estaba Eleonor Baker,

– Buenas tardes señora, El Duque de Grandchester lo espera en su despacho. – le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

– Gracias Esmeralda. – le dio su abrigo y los guantes – no comprendo porque la urgencia de verme. Si le decía al Duque que ya no deseo verlo nunca más.

– ¿Qué ya no desea verlo? – Murmuro Esmeralda en voz baja.

– ¿Decías algo? No te escuche.

– Nada señora, el Duque la espera.

Eleonor se dirigió hasta la oficina, una hora después salía con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo para dirigirse a la puerta.

– ¡Eleonor! – Gritó el Duque. – No te vayas.

– ¿Por qué Richard, por qué? – tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

– Porque no quiero que te vayas, necesito de ti...

– Si me quisieras, no me harías esto.

– Tú jugaste con fuego y te lo dije desde un principio ¡Que conmigo nadie juega! – Eleonor estaba furiosa – No soy culpable que ahora te estés quemando.

– No estaba jugando, pero tú...

– Crees que soy un niño quien fácilmente pueden engañarme. ¿Crees que me habías engañado? – Eleonor no lo podía creer.

– Creí que había sido una gran actriz. – dijo apretando los puños.

– La primera vez casi me engañaste, pero conocí el verdadero amor hace muchos años y el amor interesado, sólo una mujer me amo por lo que era yo y no por lo que significaba.

– ¡Si hubiera sido verdad! ¡No la hubieras maltratado como la maltratas y la humillas! – El Duque abrió grande los ojos – le quitaste a su hijo y no la dejabas verlo.

–El está mejor con quien siempre ha sido su madre, contigo sería un bastardo.

– ¡Y ahora le pides que para verlo primero debo de pasar por tu lecho real! – Las lagrimas de Eleonor bañaban todo su rostro.

– Yo no hubiera deseado que las cosas funcionaran así, pero tú disidiste dejarme en estas vacaciones y yo no tolero que a mí me dejen plantado.

– ¡Estas demente Richard si piensa que voy a ceder! Además Terry no permitirá esto, ¡No va a permitir está atrocidad!

– ¡Te equivocas, Terruce sabe todo y está de acuerdo conmigo!

– ¡Eso es una gran mentira! Terry no es tan vil como tú

– Puedes llamarle por teléfono a su oficina y pregúntale. Fue idea de Terruce que Diana se enfermará para que tú vieras a Ricky aquí juntó con Emma y está de acuerdo con que te corteje.

Esmeralda sin querer abrió la puerta de la sala, no comprendía ¿Ricky era hijo de Eleonor Baker?

Y ambos se asombraron pues se había olvidado que estaban en la sala y no en el despacho.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTAROS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. Y LAMENTO PROFUNDAMENTE LA DEMORA DE ACTUALIZAR PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA SIN TERMINAR. BESOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. MIS MEJORES DESEOS.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todas las personas que están leyendo este FANFICTION. Perdonen por no actualizar está historia tan rápido como yo quisiera… mil disculpas. **

**Referente a este FANFICTION Como he dicho con anterioridad desde el primer capítulo, me he tomado el atrevimiento de tomar segmentos de la Novela que público la actora de Candy Candy. Kyoko Misuky FINAL STORY. O más bien de las traducciones al español que algunas personas hicieron amablemente en diferentes websites de esta novela que escribió la actora original ****Kyoko Misuky.**

**¿Por qué escribí esta novela? Porque al leer las traducciones no oficiales de la Novela Final Story me quede muy triste de no saber quién era con quien se quedaba Candy: Si con Albert o con Terry, así que yo me invente una historia como yo había interpretado las traducciones, ya que Misuky no pone fechas y algunos datos importantes, pero en mi imaginación fue así como sucedió. **

**Espero que las personas que tradujeron al español los fragmentos de la novela de Misuky no se enojen por no pedirles permiso. Pero no lo hago por lucrar, como saben es puro entretenimiento. Pero si alguien está enojada por poner aquí parte de las traducciones. Hágamelo saber para retirar este capítulo. Ya que en este capítulo en especial el 90% es de las traducciones de la novela y apenas un 10% es de mi imaginación. Jejeje. **

**NOTA: Todo lo que este con letra cursiva Y NEGRITA significa que son fragmentos de la Novela de Misuky. Gracias y espero sus reviews para reclamarme. Sé que tengo una terrible ortografía y mi redacción es muy mala. Pero solo deseo expresar mis ideas y aunque no lo crean cuesta mucho trabajo ponerlo por escrito. **

**CAPITULO 28**

Era de madrugada y no podía dormir, tenía mariposas en el estómago, pues mañana trabajaría nuevamente después de algunos años de no haber ejercido como enfermera. La cortina de la alcoba estaba abierta y la luz de la luna llena entraba, observe perfectamente el perfil de mi esposo que estaba a mi lado, en mi cama, dormía profundamente, su sueño era tranquilo. Tome su mano y la lleve sobre mi rostro. Que idiota había sido, críe que había conocido la felicidad. Pero ahora estar con el hombre que realmente amo y tener una familia con él no se compara con nada...

**Era otoño de 1917.**

Recuerdo perfectamente la carta que me envió la señorita Eleonor Baker y el boleto de entrada.

_**La compañía de Teatro Stratford Función de otoño**_ de 1917_**.**_

"_**Hamlet"**__**  
><strong>__**Director: Robert Hathaway**_

_**Actor Principal: Terruce Graham**_

_**A propósito nunca use la invitación que la señorita Eleonor Baker me envió.**_

_**Querida señorita Eleonor Baker.**_

_**Quiero agradecerte intensamente por su carta y la invitación a "Hamlet". No puedo decirle cuanto tiempo pase distraída con la mirada fija en el boleto.**__**Me entere de la obra por los periódicos y revistas. Aunque trato de no leer noticias sobre Terry es casi imposible no hacerlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos en las calles en Rockstown. Yo estaba ahí por casualidad buscando a mi benefactor perdido. Nunca pensé que vería a Terry actuando en una carpa de circo en un pueblo rural. No puedo describir con palabras la sorpresa y la angustia que sentí en ese momento. Aunque había escuchado rumores por la mal intencionada prensa amarillista de que habían corrido a Terry de su trabajo y se había convertido en un pésimo actor. Siempre trate de pensar que eran solo eso, rumores. Ahí estaba Terry en frente de mi, casi salte al escenario ofendida por su mala actuación – por lo que fuera – quería pegarle en el pecho y decirle: Fue para esto que te… ¿Es por qué rompimos?**_

_**Pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. No estoy segura si mis pensamientos llegaron hasta él, pero entonces paso un milagro. Pareció como si de repente, el Terry de antes, reapareció en medio de su presentación. Y sentí como si en ese momento la chispa de antes llego a él. En ese instante, sentí que Terry se levantaría y seguiría su camino. Aun que hubiera querido encontrarme con Terry, no quería encontrarlo en ese estado. Después de salir de la carpa, no estaba segura que hacer, pero usted se acercó a mí para platicar, aunque solo nos habíamos visto una vez antes en Escocia.**_

_**¡Terry es un gran actor por naturaleza Señorita Baker! Aunque usted lo sabe mejor que nadie.**__**Es natural que una madre sepa eso de su hijo, y también soy feliz por ese hecho. Pareciera que todo fue guiado así como por una fuerza invisible. Y es por eso que no me sorprende que Terry se recuperara y regresara a la compañía Stratford y que lo escogieran para interpretar a Hamlet.**_

_**No obstante… tengo que rechazar su invitación. Quiero ver a Terry actuar, pero no quiero ver a Terry. Si veo la obra, querré verlo. Querré verlo y hablar con él. Además le prometí a Susana. Le prometí que nunca más vería a Terry. Estoy segura de que Terry es el actor perfecto para interpretar a Hamlet. ¡Estoy segura de que la obra será un gran éxito tal y como los críticos lo predicen! Lo siento señorita Baker… La aprecio tanto que mi corazón duele. Tan solo ver el boleto, siento que estoy ahí viendo a Terry actuar y escucho el constante estruendo de los aplausos. Siempre voy a guardar este boleto como uno de mis tesoros más queridos. Estoy también en espera de ver su película.**_

_**Cuide de su salud. Candice.**_

Desde ese entonces trate de olvidarlo e usar todas mis fuerzas y amor en la ampliación del hogar de Ponny que estaba casi por terminar.

**Comienzos de 1918.**

El Dr. Martín había aceptado con gusto para trasladarse de Chicago hasta aquí y atender a los niños huérfanos, estaba tan agradecida con Albert ya que hacia cosas para verme siempre feliz y mi felicidad en ese momento era el Hogar, ser maestra y ayudando a mis dos madres y al mismo tiempo ser una excelente enfermera.

**9 de enero de 1918,**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Terry quien cumple 21 años. Es ya oficialmente mayor de edad, supongo que su padre ha cambiado de manera de pensar, pues o dejado que su hijo continúe arriba de un escenario, ahora ya es independiente y vive... vive con Susanna... No sé sí se ha casado o peor aún si tiene ya un hijo con ella, no deseo ver ahora nada de revistas o periódicos, sólo leo los encabezados que dice que Terruce Graham ha obtenido un rotundo éxito.

Terry yo soy feliz y al verte que has triunfado con Hamlet y que te has independizado del Duque estoy muy orgullosa, creo que hemos cumplido con nuestra promesa de ser feliz, yo... yo soy... soy muy feliz.

_**He recibido cartas en estos meses de Albert, Annie, pero la de Archie me sorprendió muchísimo. Finalmente se dio cuenta del amor incondicional de Annie quien siempre ha estado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y apoyándolo moralmente con la pérdida de su hermano y amigo. Estoy feliz porque finalmente Archie se ha enamorado de mi mejor amiga, de mi hermana. Pero... ahora otro es el problema y mucho más grade, que nadie acepta a Annie como la prometida de Archie. Que cruel es el destino, pero no me quedare con las manos cruzadas, luchare para que ellos puedan vivir lo que yo no puedo vivir con Terry...**_

**Principios de marzo de 1918.**

_**Querida Abuela Elroy,**_

_**El sonido de los pájaros anuncia que la primavera está en camino a este pueblo bajo la nieve por un largo tiempo. Muy pronto, las flores se abrirán aquí y allí y los alrededores del Hogar de Ponny estarán enterrados bajo varias flores.**_

_**Me da gusto que usted está sana, como de costumbre. Después de pensarlo muchas veces, he encontrado el valor de tomar la pluma. Por favor, lea esto hasta el final.**_

_**Se trata de Archie Cornwell y Annie Britter.**_

_**Sé que usted me va a regañar, "¿Cómo se atreve a meter la nariz adonde no le pertenece?"**__**A pesar de ello, le ruego que tenga la bondad de escucharme. Ambos se enamoraron. Y aun más, tomó mucho tiempo. Annie fijo en su mente en Archie, Annie ha estado a lado de Archie, dándole fuerza en silencio. Después de todo, Archie miró en la mente de Annie... Los he observado todo el tiempo. Piensa con bondad lo que verdaderamente esta en sus corazones. Por favor, Abuela Elroy!**_

_**He recibido una carta llena de angustia de Archie. "En primer lugar, la abuela Elroy, seguida por los Cornwell, y la mayoría de los familiares Andley están en contra de mi compromiso", dijo.**_

_**La principal razón de esta oposición sería que Annie y yo crecimos en un orfanato. Sin embargo, el ser abandonadas no fue culpa nuestra. Además, Annie fue adoptada a diferencia de mí. Usted también sabía que ella creció, siendo amada tanto como una verdadera hija de los Britter.**_

_**La familia Andley es de en una clase muy diferente que la familia Britter. Sé que usted se enteró que la familia Britter está muy endeudada con la familia Andley. Sin embargo, los Britter con firmeza han dicho: "Nunca vamos a dar problemas a la familia Andley por esta razón." Y Archie no se preocupa por este tipo de situaciones.**_

_**Tía Elroy no tiene por qué dudar, porque el tío William, el líder de la familia, bendijo su compromiso, sin embargo, Archie quiere la bendición de sus padres y los familiares Andley con todo su corazón. Abuela, bendiga a estas dos personas que se aman. ¡Por favor! Y entonces, creo que los Cornwell cambiaran por su aprobación.**_

_**Abuela, gracias por leer esta larga carta.**_

_**Escribo esta carta deliberadamente, sin decírselo a Archie. Y el Tío William no lo sabe.**__**Por favor, perdóname por ser quien se entromete en los asuntos de otras personas.**__**Mis últimas palabras son que yo quiero que usted muestre su generosidad.**_

_**Cuide bien de usted misma.**_

Pasaron varios meses y finalmente la abuela Elroy dio su aprobación para que Annie y Archie se casaran, pero tenía primero que cumplir una obligación, que sería hasta que Archie terminará sus estudios en la Universidad para poder comprometerse con Annie. No tengo que decir la sorpresa de felicidad, el cual creo que a mí se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Terry se movió de la cama e instintivamente cerré los ojos como sí durmiera. Algo murmuro se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Era la 1:40 a.m. y todavía no tenía sueño, así que baje para prepárame algo caliente en la cocina, tenía ya mi té de limón e instintivamente me dirigí al estudio.

_**Prendí la luz y observe los cuadros que colgaban de la pared, hay un librero donde hay muchos cuadros, en una esquina de este estudio está adornada con una foto con la familia Andley, personas de la familia Leagan y sus empleados.**_

_**En la actualidad estoy enterada de las fanfarronadas que dice Eliza, que la familia Leagan maneja hoteles y agencias de turismo en gran escala, son ciertas. Dicen que la familia Leagan que ha ido ampliando su negocio con la ayuda de la familia Andley. Raymond Leagan, dicen que es una persona cruel y dura, y Niel Leagan es cruel sin piedad, creciendo como gran empresario.**_

_**Estas dos personas han aumentado su poder, sin tener daños en esta crisis financiera**_.

Aquella foto me trajo inmediatamente a mis recuerdos y me traslado al pasado.

**Era verano de 1918** cuando recibí una invitación desde Miami. ¿Leí bien? ¿Remitente de Miami y de la Sra. Leagan? Era toda una sorpresa para mí. Me tome unas ricas vacaciones y fui hasta Miami, recordé que aquí me había encontrado por primera vez a Karen Kleise, la rival de Susanna, ¿Me pregunto qué es de ella ahora?

Recuerdo que iba un poco nerviosa a la fiesta, por primera vez en años me iba a encontrar a los hermanos Leagan, espero que no me hagan ninguna maldad o me hagan sentir mal – sonreí melancólicamente.

_**Era la fiesta de la apertura del "Miami Resort Inn "El cual es uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la cadena de la familia Leagan" Nunca me imagine que me fueran a invitar a la fiesta. Niel Leagan no se opuso al invitarme a la fiesta a parte de Eliza.**_

_**Al recordar a Niel me embargan sentimientos conflictivos, ya que en esa fiesta me estuvo evitando. La vista de Niel, su mirada clavada. Jamás se me olvidara, su tristeza profunda que no tiene Eliza. Yo siempre he observado a estos dos hermanos de igual manera. Me di cuenta por primera vez en este momento, que Niel tiene sentimientos totalmente diferentes a los de Eliza.**_

_**En el medio de esta foto, el Tío Abuelo William, los señores Leagan, Niel y Eliza. Cuando tomaron esta foto, el Tío Abuelo me ordenó que estuviera a su lado, pero yo me negué obviamente.**__**Me siento más tranquila al estar a un lado de mis inolvidables amigas Mary y Stuart.**__**Me da risa al ver al lado mío a George, quien no le gusta que le tomen fotos, con una expresión de angustia. La Tía Abuela Elroy no se presentó ya que se sentía mal. Archie tampoco se presentó por un asunto urgente, pero yo sabía que no quería presentarse.**_

_**El Palacio de Lakewood al que llegué con alegría en mi niñez desde la casa de Ponny. Las lagrimas que derramé en esos días, ahora son un bello recuerdo resplandeciente.**_

_**Attn. Sara Leagan.**_

_**¿Cómo está usted?**_

_**Le agradezco por invitarme a la fiesta de la inauguración del "Miami Resort Inn". Gracias a eso, he podido volver a encontrarme con mis viejos amigos en un hotel de lujo. Lo que más me emocionó es que usted negó en frente de toda la familia que "yo soy una persona de mano larga". Me he preocupado mucho a causa de esos rumores por muchos años. La verdad, no recuerdo haber hecho nada de eso. Cuando se lo agradecí posteriormente, usted declaró que "sólo me lo ordenó el Tío Abuelo William", pero aun así yo creo que fueron unas palabras dirigidas con valor por usted, Sra. Leagan.**_

_**Le agradezco de nuevo y le deseo que el Hotel Resort Inn tenga más sucursales.**_

_**Sacudí mi mente y deje el cuadro de la Familia Leagan y me senté en el escritorio de caoba e instintivamente abrí el cajón, ahí encontré mi joyero, lentamente lo abrí entre varias cartas saqué una hermosa tarjeta amarrada con un listón de seda blanco era la invitación fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie. Mi memoria voló nuevamente al pasado. **_

**Era noviembre de 1918**. Annie me pidió que la ayudara a organizar su fiesta de compromiso para anunciar a todos los miembros de ambas familias tan esperado enlacé. En esos días me traslade a Chicago y me hospede en la mansión Andley ya que Albert iba a estar por largo tiempo en Chicago.

Recuerdo muy bien esos días, la gente murmuraba en las calles y en los parques que en estos días podría terminar la guerra. Bueno... yo no estaba tan entusiasmada ya que más de un año atrás decían la misma cosa y nunca veía el día que terminará la guerra. Pero en esa ocasión compre el periódico para ver las noticias referente a la guerra, "sería posible" hice una pegaría para que finalmente terminará y que los soldados regresarán a su casa con su familia, en ese momento cambie de página y ahí estaba él, deslumbrante con su atuendo de Hamlet, por varios minutos me quede admirando la foto, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar estrepitosamente y mi pulso se aceleró. Levante la mirada al encabezado, ¡Oh por dios! – Me quede paralizada – ¡Terry viene aquí a Chicago a interpretar Hamlet! No puede ser, fue hace un año que fue el estreno... ya hace un año del estreno. – En ese mismo momento casi me desmaye.

Otra vez el destino me ponía a prueba. Y la prueba se hacía más dolorosa. Tenía que ocupar mi tiempo en algo productivo y aunque aún faltaba tiempo para el compromiso mande hacer las invitaciones de Annie y Archie. Y me sorprendió que al decirle a la tía abuela, ella también estaba entusiasmada con la fiesta de compromiso.

Una mañana me presente en el despacho de un gran edificio que era propiedad de los Andley. Ahí últimamente trabajaba Albert, había puesto fin a sus giras por algún tiempo.

– ¡Albert que alegría verte aquí! – Entre a la oficina sin llamar y sin anunciarme ya que Sandy la secretaria me conocía perfectamente y me dio permiso de entrar.

– ¡Candy! Casi me matas de susto con tus gritos.

– Nada de eso, sólo quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Espero que no te moleste?. – Preguntó insegura.

– Tú sabes que siempre soy feliz de ver tu sonrisa.

– Oh Albert, me haces sonrojar. – Candy cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a Albert con una sonrisa traviesa. – En realidad vengó a pedirte una cosa.

– Ya sé porque ahora te encuentras tan feliz y qué es lo que me vas a pedir. – Candy se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y Albert le guiñó el ojo.

– ¿Qué no puedo tener un secreto contigo? Estoy casi segura que no lo sabes mi adorable padre adoptivo. – alzo su nariz con un fingido enojo.

– Mi querida hija adoptada – le siguió el juego pues siempre que se enojaba con él le llamaba padre adoptivo y ya lo tomaba hasta de broma, no como al principio que lo tomaba enserio cuando supo la verdad y lo hacía enojar. - yo sé todo referente a ti, te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo. – Candy hizo un puchero.

– ¿A sí? ¿Qué se supone que te voy a pedir? – Lo desafío con la mirada.

– Se que Terry viene a la ciudad a interpretar Hamlet, y que tú deseas ir a verlo, ya que está por finalizar la temporada, y le ha ido perfectamente tanto que fue una temporada muy larga y... – pero Albert vio que Candy de repente se entristeció. – ¿Candy qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste triste?

– Yo... Yo...

– Creí que te iba a alegrarla noticia.

– ¡Estoy feliz por él Albert! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de que haya triunfado y que haya tenido un éxito por tanto tiempo! Pero... no deseo verlo... es remover las heridas y las heridas aún sangran.

– ¿Aún sigues amándolo después de tanto tiempo verdad mi pequeña?

Ella negó con la cabeza pero Albert vio que su corazón aún seguía amando a ese joven rebelde del Colegio San Pablo.

– Él está con Susanna, él vive con ella y leí que ya se habían comprometido desde hace un año cuando comenzó la temporada de Hamlet, ¡No puedo estar enamorada de un hombre que está prohibido!

– Te comprendo mi pequeña.

– Estaría feliz de verlo actuar... en su más grande sueño que era interpretar Hamlet. – Bajo la mirada a sus piernas – Hace un año cuando fue el estreno de la obra… Eleonor Baker me mandó una invitación para verlo, todavía tengo el boleto guardado como un tesoro.

– Lo lamento tanto, pensé que ya había cicatrizado la herida, pues te veía muy feliz.

– ¡Y lo esto Albert! ¡Soy muy feliz, debes de creerme! Pero no quiero verlo.

– Como tú digas, – le dio un beso en la mejilla – bueno y dime, ¿Cuál es ese favor que deseas pedirme?

– He estado viendo lo de las invitaciones para el compromiso...

– ¿Compromiso? Pero si todavía falta mucho tiempo, hasta la primavera.

– Y la primavera hasta a la vuelta de la esquina.

– Estamos a principios de noviembre.

– ¡Albert! – Hizo una cara chistosa – Lo que pasa es que me mandaron tres posibles invitaciones para saber cual me agrada más. – Las saco de su bolso – una desea la tía abuela que lleve el escudo de la familia Andley y esta tiene más mi estiló – saco otra invitación – estas rosas blancas son las dulce Candy. Y esta última tiene los dos detalles.

– Esta está muy hermosa me gusta mucho, se ve muy elegante...

Sonó el teléfono y Albert contesto – ¿Bueno? ¿Si Sandy? ¡¿Quien?! – Se sorprendió muchísimo – ¿Están aquí en este momento? – Se escuchaba alterado – hazlos pasar pero espérame dos minutos. – colgó

– ¿Qué ocurre Albert, paso algo malo? – preguntó preocupada.

– ¡Candy! ¡Esta aquí Terry y el Duque de Grandchester!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Albert!

– ¿Deseas verlo? – Candy movió la cabeza en forma de negación y Albert rápidamente la condujo a una puerta secreta.

– No, le digas que estoy aquí, si pregunta por mi dile que estoy en el Hogar de Ponny. – cerró la puerta.

– O.K. – se sentó en el escritorio rápidamente, tocaron y la secretaria abrió la puerta.

– Sr. Andley el Duque de Grandchester y su hijo Terruce. – ambos hombres entraron a la gran oficina.

– Gracias, ¿Desean tomar algo caballeros? – Se levantó de su asiento para saludarlos

– No gracias, venimos por poco tiempo – Contesto el Duque con una sonrisa.

– Eso es todo Sandy puedes retirarte. – una vez que se retiro la secretaria saludo efusivamente a su amigo. – ¡Vaya que sorpresa de verlos aquí! Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, – estrecho sus manos y a Terry le dio un abrazo fraternal y Terry le correspondió como los amigos que eran en los tiempos del colegio.

– Si es verdad, cuando vengó a Chicago siempre me acuerdo de ustedes y me dan unas ganas tremendas de venir a saludarlos. – se rompió el abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. – ¿Y no sé si van a ir a ver la obra? – Le guiñó el ojo – me encantaría tenerlos como invitados de honor.

– Candy no está aquí, ella está en el hogar... en el hogar de Ponny. – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– Que lástima – se desilusiono mucho – quería decirle algo importante. Algo referente de... Su...

– ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el Duque interrumpiendo a Terry – ¿Son invitaciones de compromiso? Son muy hermosas y muy elegante ¿Cómo se llama esta rosa que esta plegada en la invitación? Es realmente hermosa.

– Se llama dulce Candy, mi sobrino que falleció hace muchos años atrás la cultivo e hizo una nueva estirpe.

Terry simplemente se quedo en silencio viendo las tres invitaciones y Albert identifico su silencio al ver las invitaciones que eran de Candy pues no tenían nombres de los comprometidos. Pues en su mirada se percibía tristeza y desilusión.

– Bueno tenemos que irnos, sólo quería pasar a saludar, Albert.

– Cuídate.

– Tú también, cuando veas a Candy me la saludas de mi parte y dile que sea muy feliz en su... compro... miso y le... deseo... mucha dicha y felicidad.

– Yo le diré. – estrechó la mano, Albert deseaba decirle que las invitaciones no eran de Candy sino de su amiga Annie con Archie, pero que casó tenía decirle aquello, si la que salía perjudicada era más Candy. Se despidió del Duque y Terry salió de ahí rápidamente, seguido de su padre.

Estaba atrás de la puerta, pensaba Candy – Terry quería verme... Quería hablar conmigo... Quería invitarme a su función... Terry... Compréndeme.

A los poco segundos salí del cuarto y salí de la oficina sin decir absolutamente nada.

Hoy era la presentación de Terry, los Andley con anterioridad había reservado un palco para la presentación de Hamlet, Annie deseaba ir a verlo pero Albert le había comentado lo ocurrido lo del día de ayer y decidió mejor no ir... nadie de la familia Andley fue a la presentación, el palco estuvo completamente vacío y también los lugares que había reservado Terry para ellos como invitados especiales.

Al día siguiente desee verlo en la estación de trenes, desee gritarle y decirle muchas cosas pero simplemente mi boca se quedo pegada al igual que mis zapatos. Me quede inmóvil sin poder mover ni un sólo músculo de mi cuerpo. Era mejor así, Albert me comento que era un hecho que Terry había pensado que las invitaciones eran para mi compromiso. Para qué decirle que era falso si Terry estaba con Susanna.

Por un momento creí que nuevamente iba entra en alguna depresión, pero sucedió algo que hizo que por un par de meses estuviera ocupada.

**11 de Noviembre de 1918.****  
><strong>  
>América se despertó con la gran noticia, los voceadores gritaban la noticia. El gobierno de la nueva República Alemana firma el Armisticio de Compiègne. La guerra termina con la victoria de los Aliados. Toda la gente feliz y gritando de alegría abrazándose los unos con los otros. Otras caras tristes pues saben que sus seres amados no regresaran a casa como Stear. Y otros llegarán a casa sin miembros o cegados y es ahí que un par de meses me quede en Chicago para ayudar a todas los soldados que llegaban a casa y ayudarlos a recuperar un poco de su sonrisa perdida.<p>

En ese tiempo recuerdo haber visto noticias de Terry por el periódico. Terry se va a Gran Bretaña a interpretar Hamlet ahora que ha terminado la guerra y ayudará a las personas damnificadas. Le escribiré una carta para decirle lo orgullosa que me siento por él ahora que esta camino al viejo mundo.

**Finales de Diciembre de 1918.**_**Querido Terruce Graham,**__**  
><strong>__**Terry...**__**  
><strong>_

_**Cada vez que vienes a mi mente, mi mente se vuelve un albaricoque maduro, dulce y ácido. Ni siquiera puedo respirar, es como si una ligera brisa me fuera a tirar al suelo.**__**La obra Hamlet se anotó un gran éxito. ¡Felicidades!**__**¡La obra Hamlet ha tenido otra gira larga seguido de un gira larga! Puedo ver que artículos especiales se están vendiendo por todos lados con grandiosas críticas.**__**"Es el mismo Hamlet el que todo el mundo se imagina. Eso no es todo. ¡Va más allá de nuestra imaginación!" ¡El "Hamlet" de Terry ha decidido representarse en Gran Bretaña!**_

_**Ahora el Tío William casualmente te menciona cuando está conmigo. Me duele que al principio el parecía evitar a propósito el hablar de ti y escondía las revistas. Es un alivio que ahora se comporta normalmente. Lo que es más, cuando me escapé del Colegio San Pablo, le mandé al Tío William mi diario donde yo había escrito mis sentimientos sin esconder nada.**__**Me pregunto qué expresión hizo en su cara cuando leyó mi diario. El Sr. Albert y yo todavía no lo hablamos... Es algo bueno que el Sr. Albert no haya tenido deseos de ser un actor. Una gran máscara de póker. Él hubiera sido un gran rival para ti. El Sr. Albert nunca confesó cuando recobró la memoria... Todavía tiene muchos misterios. Sin embargo, gracias al Sr. Albert, realmente tuve fuerza y pude sostenerme en pie. Tal vez porque el Sr. Albert permaneció a mi lado.**__**Terry. Yo deseaba decirte mi historia de aventura al regresar de Gran Bretaña después de ti pero no pude. Parece que la mayoría de mis cartas no te llegaron. Al contrario, tú me mandaste tantas cartas... Yo sé que has de haber estado ocupado. El nombre del destinatario siempre era Tarzán Pecosa. Seguiste usando tu tono burlón en todo contexto, yo quería recibir cartas más románticas... Pero, yo conocía tus verdaderos sentimientos. A pesar de que parecía que te burlabas de mi, tus cartas estaban llenas de amabilidad y preocupación por mí.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Gracias, Terry...**__**Yo todavía les tengo mucho cariño, pero no me atrevo a leerlas de nuevo.**__**Tú visitaste el Hogar de Ponny. En ese tiempo, yo regresaba como polizón en el barco.**__**Cuando escuché a la Srta. Ponny y a la Hermana María más tarde... Yo estaba tan desilusionada, pensando en que "¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado más temprano? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú hubieras visitado un poco después?"**__**También pasó en Chicago...**__**Siempre nos evitamos en el camino. Pero en ese entonces yo pensé que la vida me recompensaría por el tiempo en que nos cruzamos y después yo podría estar contigo después de mucho tiempo.**__**La noche en Nueva York era fría, pero la nieve que caía rápidamente estaba tibia.**__**Tal vez, el calor de tu pecho permanecía en mí.**__**"Sé feliz. Y algo más, yo no te olvidaré..." Terry, Tú dijiste eso.**__**Yo soy feliz. Y tú, Terry. ¡Sé más feliz!**__**"Es el amor de Susanna el que apoyo a Terruce en su regreso al teatro". Yo leí ese artículo.**_

_**Terry. ¡Susana es una persona maravillosa! Sobre todas las cosas, es maravilloso que ella siga amándote. Y tú que hayas escogido a Susanna es también maravilloso.**__**Si, desde luego. Yo no puedo enviar esta carta. Yo lo sé.**__**Pero, yo estaba tan feliz con tu éxito que no podía quedarme así, a pesar de no poder enviártela.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Terry... No olvides que hay una devota fan de Terruce Graham en el campo de los Estados Unidos. Y no olvides que yo estoy aquí aplaudiendo con todo lo que puedo mientras tú estás en el escenario.**__**  
><strong>_

_**P.S. Terry... Yo te amé.**__**  
><strong>__**Tarzán Pecosa**__**Fue hace muchos años que yo vi el obituario de Susana Marlowe. Lo leí una sola vez pero quedó grabado en mi cerebro.**__**"Susana ha muerto..." **_

_**Me senté en el sofá porque mis piernas se habían vuelto de goma. Mi respiración se detuvo, mis lágrimas no se detendrían. Una imagen de Susana en la silla de ruedas estaba en el obituario. Mientras estuvo trabajando como narrador, Susana aparentemente había escrito obras de teatro también. El obituario mencionaba que un número de ellas se había producido.**__**Terruce Graham había sido su amigo, había vivido con ella, y la había apoyado en la batalla en contra de su enfermedad. Sin embargo, Susana nunca se casó a pesar de haber estado comprometida con Terruce. Las declaraciones de Terruce no se han publicaron..."**_

Terry se había ido a Gran Bretaña ya que la guerra se había terminado y Susanna había muerto… había muerto a finales de noviembre… quizá eso es lo que deseaba decirme Terry cuando vino al despacho de Albert… de cualquier forma yo no podría estar con él, tan lejos de hogar de Ponny y de mis madres. – pero sus lágrimas la contradecían – el ha tomado su camino y estoy feliz de él, pues he visto en los periódicos que ha dado funciones completamente gratis para que puedan ir a verlo gente que ha perdido todo y darles un par de horas un poco de alegría, además que ayuda a dar despensas y vales de artículos de hogar para todas las personas damnificadas. – Candy se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro - Estoy tan orgullo de ti Terry. Ambos somos felices de ayudar al prójimo. No es verdad.

**Primavera de 1919.  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Tuve una fuerte impresión de ese día cuando recibí la invitación y después, la magnífica ceremonia de bodas también fue hermosa. Pero fue durante la fiesta de compromiso que me llene de ternura, y una avalancha de recuerdos llegó a mí. Tanto que no pude contener las lágrimas.<strong>__**Ese día las flores estaban en plena floración. Annie se veía radiantemente hermosa con su vestido de gasa azul claro. Annie irradiaba confianza. Archie también.**__**Era como si el azul del cielo se reflejara en mis ojos. Y la fragancia de las flores inundaba el aire.**__**En ese preciso momento sentí una brisa suave y cálida. En esos momentos puede escribirle una carta mental a Stear. Pero, no pude escribirle a Anthony en ese entonces. Una luz transparente, el olor a maderas, el brillo en el lago y la fragancia de las rosas. Cada una de esas cosas me hizo sentir como si Anthony estuviera a mi lado. El tiempo se detuvo para mí desde aquel momento en que Anthony se volteo hacia mí.**__**Si tan solo Anthony no hubiera muerto. Tantas veces que pensé en eso. Todos nos hubiéramos quedado en Lakewood y nunca hubiéramos ido a Inglaterra a estudiar. Pero, si no hubiéramos ido a Inglaterra, no hubiera conocido a Terry. A lo mejor, fue Anthony él que ayudo para que conociera a Terry… lo he pensado muchas veces. Y si ese es el caso, entonces recuerdos dolorosos se convierten en momentos significativos, creo.**__**Querido Sr. Anthony Brown.**__**  
><strong>__**Anthony,**__**  
><strong>_

_**Finalmente puedo escribirte, a pesar de que a menudo te recuerdo.**__**Es un poco doloroso… que la primera carta para ti esté escrita solo en mi mente.**__**Pienso que pudiste encontrarte con Stear, y tu madre.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Anthony,**__**una flor cae para florecer más bellamente. Una persona muere para ser revivida en el corazón de otros aún más bellamente.**__**Cuando le dije sobre estas palabras, Albert estuvo escuchando en silencio.**__**Después de un largo silencio, me dijo acerca del trasfondo del matrimonio de Rosemary con tu padre el Sr. Vincent Brown. – Mi hermana nunca cedió a la dura oposición de la familia, en un terreno en el que él era de una clase diferente.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Lo que nos hace felices… no es la cuna, ni el dinero; pero vivir con la persona que amamos.**__**Si no puedo abandonaré el apellido Andley en cualquier momento, ella dijo.**__**Rosemary era una persona apacible pero tenía tal fortaleza.**__**  
><strong>__**¡Anthony tú eras igual!**__**Apacible pero fuerte.**__**Me pregunto si estuvieras todavía vivo, cómo serías como adulto.**__**  
><strong>__**¡Anthony!**__**Tu última sonrisa se ha fundido en mi corazón.**__**Cuando te fuiste tan de repente estaba tan triste que me odiaba por respirar.**__**Era doloroso que el día amaneciera y que la noche cayera sin ti invariablemente.**__**Me sentía terrible conmigo misma por tener sed y hambre.**__**Y también pensaba que nunca amaría a alguien tanto.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Sin embargo… Anthony, tú lo sabes, ¿No es así?**__**Me atrajo mucho alguien que se parecía a ti en Londres.**__**Pero fue solo por un breve instante que yo pensé que se parecían y tal vez él era diametralmente opuesto a ti.**__**He aprendido que había diferentes tipos de amor por medio de esta persona.**__**Y que hubo algo que nosotros nunca podremos recuperar.**__**No podemos volver a ver a alguien que ha muerto – No podía aceptar algo tan simple en mi vida…**__** y**__** ahora…**__**He aprendido que es el destino que hace imposible ver a alguien a pesar de que la persona esté todavía viva.**__**Acumulando estos encuentros y separaciones continuamos viviendo.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Y sin embargo, si estoy viva puedo mantener una esperanza.**__**Tu última sonrisa me da fuerza.**__**Sé que me perdonarás todo.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Anthony, gracias…**__**  
><strong>_

_**Fui feliz de conocerte.**__**Anthony, Stear y aquellos a quienes conoceré en el futuro, todos los recuerdos sean tristes o alegres, son el alimento de mi corazón y mi alma, y yo viviré la vida que yo quiera vivir.**__**  
><strong>_

_**¿Qué me espera el día de mañana que está en blanco y sin escribir?**__**No sé por qué, pero miro hacia adelante sin importar lo que pueda ser.**__**No puedo verte de nuevo en esta vida, pero no tendré que estar avergonzada de mi misma cuando te vea algún día, yo me mantendré viendo hacia adelante y seguiré con mi vida.**__**Como lo prometí, ¡Con una sonrisa en mi cara!**__**  
><strong>__**Anthony… **_

Eran las tres de la madrugada y me fui a la alcoba… ahí estaba él… me limpie las lágrimas en mis ojos y me acosté junto a él.

– ¿Por qué lloras mi amor? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? – Pregunto Terry un poco adormilado.

– No es nada mi amor, simplemente recordé un poco de nuestro pasado.

– El pasado está en el pasado, no debes de atormentarte.

– Te amo tanto… – me arroje a sus brazos y Terry me tomo con cariño acariciando mi larga cabellera dorada.

– ¿Y tú sabes cuánto te amo yo a ti?

– Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente. Tanto por el sacrificio que has hecho por estar a mi lado – lo miro a los ojos y después volvió a recargar su cabeza en su pecho.

– No es ningún sacrificio estar a tu lado, al contrario tú has dado luz a mi vida oscura.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL TURNO DE TERRY DE RECORDAR SU PASADO DESDE QUE CONSIGUIÓ EL PAPEL DE HAMLET HASTA QUE PARTIÓ A GRAN BRETAÑA A INTERPRETAR HAMLET. **_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, Y DISCULPEN TANTO POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR. **_

_**LEO TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN TODAVÍA APOYANDO. MIL GRACIAS.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29.**_

_**Enero de 1930.  
><strong>_  
>– ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Apúrate que ya se nos hace tarde para llegar al colegio! – Gritaba la pequeña Maggie desde abajo de las escaleras mientras Ricky salía de su habitación tomando su mochila y bajando las escaleras rápidamente.<p>

– Ya voy, no me tardo. – dijo Candy saliendo de su habitación vestida de enfermera y los dos niños se quedaron boquiabiertos.

– ¡Mamá, eres una enfermera! – Exclamó Ricky sin creerlo.

– Así es, desde hoy comienzo a trabajar en el Hospital General como enfermera. – Comento con una sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Están felices por mi?

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás bromeando! – Se puso furiosa Maggie – Eres la Condesa de Grandchester, ¡No deberías de trabajar como enfermera! A Papá no creo que le guste, menos a mis abuelitos. ¿Qué dirá mi abuelo cuando se enteré?

– ¿¡Maggie pero... de qué demonios estás hablando!? ¿No creo que estés molesta por lo que piense tu abuelo?

– En gran parte – apretó sus puños con fuerza – Hablo de ¿Qué terminando las clases a donde vamos a ir ya que Diana está de vacaciones? ¡¿Nos vas a dejar en la oficina de papá hasta que termine su trabajo?! ¡Hasta que nos muramos de aburrimiento! – La miro con resentimiento – No me gusta que mi papá nos revise la tarea, es muy estricto, ni deseo quedarme en el Parlamento estando como estatua...

– ¡Margaret! No seas tan dura con mamá. – Dijo Ricky interrumpiendo a su hermana pues era claro que sus palabras estaban lastimando a su madre... aunque admitía que también le dolía profundamente la situación al igual que Maggie a ver a su madre que comenzaría a trabajar, pues no le gustaba la idea de quedarse todo el tiempo con su padre ya que él los reprendía severamente si hacían alguna travesura y que decir referente a las cosas del colegio. Con su mamá era completamente distinto.

– ¡Claro que no! Antes de tomar esta decisión me fije en sus prioridades primero, no van a estar en la oficina de su padre, van a pasar la tarde con Eleonor. – Los dos niños abrieron sus ojos de asombro – los llevará al parque, al Río Támesis o donde ustedes deseen. – Comento con una gran sonrisa en los labios cuando vio que sus dos hijos daban un profundo respiro de alivio.

– Yo estoy feliz de que trabajes mamá. – Dijo Ricky con un beso en la mejilla cuando bajo Candy.

– ¿Y tú cariño? ¿Estás feliz de que vaya a trabajar? – Maggie no dijo nada y solo se acercó a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla y que les diera la bendición como todos los días. – Su padre ya los está esperando en el vehículo y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

– Sí, ya vamos – rápidamente salieron los dos niños y subieron al vehículo.

Ya en el camino Terry les comento referente al trabajo de su madre y que está muy orgulloso de ella por trabajar en algo que le apasionaba y se sienta plena y realizada. Además comento que Eleonor estará ahora todo el tiempo con ustedes y que todos los días pasarían primero al departamento del Duque para que puedan hacer su tarea y coman, ya después Eleonor los llevará de paseo donde ustedes gusten.

Ricky estaba entusiasmado con la noticia pero la mirada de Maggie era diferente.

– ¿Te ocurre algo mi amor? No estás feliz con la noticia. – Preguntó Terry preocupado por el semblante de su hija.

– No es que no esté feliz por la noticia, pero me hubiera gustado que primero nos consultarán, que mamá nos hubiera dicho de sus planes, que iba a trabajar – dijo con un sentimiento de tristeza – Nunca nos consultan nada de las decisiones que toman...

– Te comprendo hija. – dijo dándole un beso en su cabeza ya que Maggie estaba en el lugar del copiloto.

– No creo que me entiendas. Finalmente todas las decisiones que toman siempre han sido los mejores para nosotros.

– Créeme, entiendo lo que tratas de decirme. – La miro a los ojos y su hija volteo a verlo que su padre le decía la verdad. – Y tienen toda la razón, prometemos que su mamá y yo les diremos las cosas para consultarlo primero con ustedes. – Maggie y Ricky sonrieron. – Hoy vendrá por ustedes el chófer de mi padre y los llevará a su apartamento, espero que se porten muy bien y que no hagan travesuras, no quiero quejas de que me diga su abuelo que hicieron esto o lo otro. ¿Entendido? Su abuelo tiene la autorización completa de reprenderlos si es necesario si hacen algo que no le agrade.

– Sí papá – Ambos niños salieron del vehículo para ir a clases, pero no sin antes de darle su beso de despedida – Nos vemos en la tarde.

Residencia Grandchester.

– Creí que estarías para despedirte de los niños cuando se fueran al colegio y que les dirás la noticia esta mañana. – le decía Candy a Eleonor.

– Sí, me hubiera gustado decirles, pero anoche me dormí muy tarde.

– ¿Esto es obra del Duque, Verdad? – Eleonor simplemente dio un trago a su té de limón. – Sí es así no deseo ir a trabajar, – Eleonor levanto la mirada – No, si esto te perjudica y no deseo que el Duque te siga lastimado. – tomo un sorbo a su té para luego proseguir. – creí que había conseguido el trabajo de enfermera por mis propios medios, porque soy capaz de hacer un excelente trabajo a pesar de que no he ejercido en mi profesión desde hace muchos años, que idiota he sido.

– ¿Candy de que hablas? ¡¿Estás loca?! – Dejo su taza de té y fue hacia ella y le tomó de las manos – yo siempre he deseado estar al lado de mi hijo, despertar cada mañana y verlo, convivir con Terry, ¡Además voy a estar con mis nietos Candy! ¡¿Tú crees que pienso dejar todo esto?! Ni loca, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida – a Candy se le resbalar las lágrimas por sus mejillas – y tú Candy es tu gran oportunidad de trabajar y que no seas solo la Condesa... yo sé que esto es lo que habías deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, no importa si fue el Duque quien hizo todo esto... pero he llegado a pensar que a pesar de todo, en su forma dura y que siempre desea tener la última palabra y que se cumplan sus deseos y órdenes a pie de la letra... en el fondo de él… creo que nos quiere y desea darnos algo de felicidad, a su manera... Finalmente siempre ha sido así...

– Eleonor.

– La vida lo ha cambiado a lo largo de los años… no ha sido nada fácil… para nadie de nosotros… pero yo creo que a pesar de todo él nos quiere.

– Yo lo dudo mucho, - bajo el rostro Candy – El Duque me odia.

_**Otoño de 1917.**_

Terry salía del vehículo para abrir la puerta de la cajuela y sacar la silla de ruedas, en un movimiento saco a Susanna y la coloco en la silla llevándosela hasta la sala de su nuevo departamento que habían rentado, había terminado la premier de Hamlet con un éxito rotundo. Susanna al entrar pidió que la sentarán sobre el sillón mientras su enfermera iba a la cocina y les traía algo para cenar.

– ¡Terry! ¡Estuviste espléndido! Seguro que mañana en todos los periódicos alabarán tu trabajo tan excepcional. – decía Susanna con orgullo.

– Eso lo dices tú porque me quieres, espero que los críticos opinen lo mismo. – comento Terry con una mueca chistosa.

– ¿Te puedo confesar algo? – Dijo Susanna con una sonrisa picara.

– Claro, dime – Terry comenzó a quitarse el saco y servirse una copa de agua, mientras la enfermera le traía su té de manzanilla.

– Observe a tu padre en su palco... estaba llorando de la emoción de verte actuar, sin duda alguna vi en sus ojos más que orgullo y amor mientras aplaudía de pie al finalizar la función.

– Sí, yo también lo vi… – se sentó junto a ella en el sofá mientras bebía su agua. – sabes… mis padres fueron muy diferentes a los padres que conoces ahora… – termino su copa y la dejo sobre la mesita del café. – mis padres nunca fueron a verme al colegio… yo sentía como si me hubieran abandonado en el internado, pues ellos nunca me recogían un quinto domingo... o verme en alguna de las presentaciones que hacían por parte del colegio. – miro con nostalgia el techo.

Susanna volteo a verlo y se sintió tan feliz de que comenzara a confiar en ella, sabía que nunca la amaría como amaba a Candy, pero sabía que la quería y la estimaba como una gran amiga y con eso le bastaba, ya que su futuro estaba condenada, la enfermedad avanzaba y cada día se debilitaba más y más, ya no podrían hacer más por ella los avances médicos. Además que Terry esté con ella en sus últimos días de vida... con eso le bastaba para ser la mujer más feliz del planeta.

– Ahora que veo a mi padre que va a verme al teatro y que esté orgulloso de mi presentación es una maravillosa experiencia que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

– ¿Tu infancia fue muy difícil? ¿Verdad?

– Si... pero hubo algo que hizo que mi vida no hubiera sido tan obscura ni tan vacía.

– ¿Te refieres a Candy? – Terry se sorprendió de la contestación de Susanna y ella le sostuvo la mirada y Terry no hizo más que confirmarle con un movimiento de cabeza de que era verdad.

Los meses continuaron, Hamlet era todo un éxito, las localidades se vendían como pan caliente, y al mismo tiempo la salud de Susanna cada vez empeoraba, vivían juntos pero en recamaras separadas, deseaba cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Susanna, de hacerla feliz, además le había salvado la vida. Por otra parte deseaba independizarse y no vivir más con su padre bajo su techo y bajo sus reglas y normas, ya era mayor de edad y quería demostrarle que ya había madurado, que no era más aquel chico rebelde del colegio.

Lo más extraño fue que conocí otra faceta de mi padre, en aquel tiempo hizo cosas realmente maravillosas que después de algunos meses se lo agradecí profundamente.

Hacía que la vida de Susanna no fuera tan miserable en sus últimos meses, me entere que mi padre había ayudado a Susanna a publicar sus memorias, le había dado trabajo como narradora en algunas obras de teatro y habían publicado varios proyectos mientras combatía su enfermedad.

Debo de admitir que fueron meses muy difíciles, pues poco a poco la vida de Susanna se estaba apagando, los dolores eran más insoportables y los medicamentos a veces no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para quitarle el dolor, llegue a quererla y apreciarla profundamente.

_**Un año después. Finales de agosto de 1918.  
><strong>_  
>– Me he enterado que mañana no solo será el cierre de temporada de Hamlet en Broadway si no que habrá una gira larga a lo largo de todo el país. – dijo Susanna en el hospital completamente pálida y muy delgada.<p>

– No pienso ir a la gira. – Le sostuve sus manos con una sonrisa de compasión – no te lo había dicho para no preocuparte.

– Yo deseo que vayas.

– Sabía que me lo ibas a pedir, pero aunque no lo creas yo prefiero quedarme contigo en estos momentos, – a Susanna le brillaron los ojos e hizo una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía – no deseo dejarte sola en el hospital.

– ¡Terry eres maravilloso! Pero no... Deseo pedirte un favor enorme… – sus manos me apretaban mientras bajaba la mirada – no me queda mucho tiempo de vida…

– No digas eso – la interrumpí.

– No, déjame hablar pues me siento muy débil – levanto la mirada y con ella me rogó que la escuchara y yo di un asentamiento de cabeza – me queda poco tiempo de vida, y quiero agradecerte infinitamente todos estos años que has estado a mi lado, casi cuatro años desde el accidente... – suspiro profundamente mientras pensaba y ordenaba sus ideas. – hemos vivido cosas juntas que siempre estarán en mi memoria, buenas y malas, triste y alegres, ver tu descenso y tus logros, tus fracasos como tus triunfos que también los considero míos. Te agradezco infinitamente que hayas estado conmigo en este viaje… yo sé que amas a una persona que vive en Chicago.

– Susanna.

– No déjame terminar y no me interrumpas, te lo imploro, – solo cerré los ojos en señal de estar de acuerdo. – Le pedí a Robert que me diera las fechas y los lugares de la gira de Hamlet y él me los proporciono… – su voz era más débil. – y casi al finalizar la gira vi que estaba Chicago… – se detuvo un momento para respirar profundamente – deseo que vayas con ella y que le digas la verdad de tus sentimientos… – dijo tocando mi corazón – y de nuestra situación, deseo en lo más profundo de mi ser que seas el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo… no sé mucho de tu infancia y juventud antes de conocerte… conozco muy poco... pero sé que has sufrido mucho y no quiero eso para ti… deseo que tu porvenir tengas una familia a lado con la mujer que amas. Prométeme que iras a verla. – me rogó con la mirada.

– Susanna.

– Prométeme que iras a verla por favor. – Movía la cabeza en forma de negación – yo no podré morirme hasta que regreses y me digas que serás feliz a lado de ella. Te esperare para verte por última vez y ver esa mirada que una vez vi en ti y fue cuando estabas con Candy – los ojos de Susanna estaban tan cristalinos.

– Te prometo... iré a la gira y le pediré que sea mi esposa… – comencé a llorar en silencio, quizá de agradecimiento, no lo sé, pero no podía parar de llorar.

– Yo te esperare y dile que venga Candy aquí para darles mi bendición y pedirle perdón por sepárala de ti. – lloramos juntos, nos abrazamos y dos días después partí a Boston para comenzar la gira.

Pasó un par de meses y faltaba ya tres días para llegar a Chicago. Me comunique a Nueva York y Susanna estaba mucho más recuperada, pues su voz no se escuchaba queja de algún dolor.

– No regreses a Nueva York sin ella, los estaré esperando para ver una sortija de matrimonio en su dedo anular. – comentaba alegremente Susanna.

Pero deseaba hacer las cosas bien. Por alguna extraña cosa me sentía inmensamente feliz.

– Papá – le llame por teléfono – quiero pedirte un favor que es muy importante para mí.

– Claro, ¿Pero dime, te ocurre algo? – su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

– No ocurre nada malo, sólo deseo que vengas a Chicago.

– ¡¿Chicago?! ¿Ocurre algo en Chicago?

– No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, esto quiero decirlo en persona.

– Está bien, trataré de terminar unos asuntos y mañana a primera hora parto a Chicago… ¿Te párese bien?

– ¡Claro! Ahí estaré en la estación para recogerte.

Mi padre tomo el tren para Chicago, lo recogí en la estación y fuimos a un hotel para platicar.

– Aquí estoy, ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy preocupado. No suelo dejar el trabajo a medias.

– Tú me has dicho que me quieres – hice una sonrisa tan tierna que mi padre me vio un poco molesto.

– Siempre que haces eso, es porque haz echó algo que no me agrada – suspiro profundamente – ¿Que has hecho Terruce?

– Nada sólo quiero un favor – sonreí – ¿Qué su hijo no le puede pedir un favor?

– Está bien, Te quiero, eres mi hijo y eres lo más importante en mi vida, bueno… aparte de tus hermanos y la Duquesa.

– Quiero que me lo demuestres. – Alzó la ceja – en el pasado nunca me complaciste un favor.

– ¿Qué quieres pedirme? Suéltalo ya. – se estaba desesperando y suspire profundamente.

– Deseo que vengas conmigo a la Residencia de los Andley, quiero pedirle la mano a… Albert... de su hija adoptiva... a Candy.

– ¡¿De qué hablas?! – Preguntó completamente anonadado, no entendía lo que decía.

– Deseo casarme con la mujer que amo… no quiero repetir la misma historia de ustedes. – mi padre negaba con la cabeza y apretaba los puños con fuerza. – si me amas como dices, entonces desearás mi felicidad.

– Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado?

– En estos meses que he estado de gira he visto unos anillos que me agradaron, y encontré uno que me gusto muchísimo, – saco una cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió. Era un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante solitario.

– Debió de haberte costado mucho dinero.

– Casi todos mis ahorros, pero vale la pena haberlo pagado, – estaba tan entusiasmado que esa misma tarde decidimos ir con Albert para hablar, la mucama de los Andley me había proporcionado la dirección donde trabaja el jefe de la familia más poderosa de América.

Una hora después de haber llegado a la oficina de Albert, salí de ahí corriendo como pude, corrí y corrí, no supe como llegue hasta el Río Michigan donde algún día le prometí a Candy contemplar juntos el río, ya nunca más estarás a mi lado, los sueños que alguna vez tuve contigo no se podrán realizar, tener una familia, vivir juntos en una hermosa casa con niños, una razón para que mi vida estuviera alumbrada con unos hermosos ojos verdes que pudiera ver cada mañana que me despertará.

Me hinque suplicando a dios que me ayudara, que no me dejara solo. Pero ese era mi destino desde que había nacido. Deseaba tirarme al río y ahogarme en sus profundas aguas frías. Pero unas manos me sostuvieron.

– Lo lamento tanto. – Mi padre lloraba también – hubiera deseado que fueras feliz a lado de la mujer que amas… sinceramente.

– Prometimos ser felices cuando nos separamos, estoy feliz por Candy... porque Albert es un gran hombre y sé que él… hará a Candy la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo – las lagrimas bañaban todo su rostro – le ha dado siempre protección y ha estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida desde que era una niña de 10 años... cuando estaba en el colegio prometí protegerla pero…

– Terry… hijo mío.

– Tuve la sensación que dios me iba a permitir ser feliz ya que en mi infancia sufrí de muchas carencias, y que de alguna manera me lo debía, ahora sé que no hay un dios… porque si lo hubiera… no sería tan cruel y despiadado conmigo.

– Lo lamento tanto, sé lo tanto que la amas. – lo abrace fuertemente.

– Cuando vi la invitación pude conocer finalmente las rosas de Anthony... la Dulce Candy. Son muy hermosas. – mire hacia el cielo.

– ¿Las dulce Candy?

– A pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun tiene presente a su primer amor, no lo ha olvidado ya que las invitaciones de ella tienen ese hermoso detalle.

– ¿A su primer amor?

– Si, era el sobrino de William Albert Andley el jefe de la familia. Él cultivaba rosas y creó una nueva estirpe, pero murió en un accidente de caballo. – El Duque se sorprendió que su hijo supiera referente a los pasados amores de Candy y se extraño, Terry vio divertida su expresión – un día que me escape del colegio – se interrumpió, pero su padre ya sabía que él se escapaba del internado así que continúo. – bueno Candy también lo hacía, era una chica diferente a las demás que había conocido y un día fuimos al Zoológico Blue River, ahí me comento que cuando me vio por primera vez se había confundido, pues decía que me parecía él, pero solo le duro un instante – río con nostalgia. – a veces me comparaba con él y cuando decía algo malo de Anthony me miraba como sí me fuera a matar con esos ojos verdes que tanto me encanta hacerla rabiar.

– Supongo que el primer amor nunca se olvida. – comento el Duque pensando en Eleonor.

– No, ciertamente no – se detuvo por un momento – ella fue mi primer amor y no logro olvidarla, sin embargo yo trataba de que ella olvidase a Anthony pues él estaba muerto y nunca más iba a regresar… y me he dado cuenta que ahora estoy comportándome como Candy… pero me he dado cuenta que aunque estemos vivos no puedo estar al lado de la mujer que amo. – su padre simplemente lo abrazo fuertemente consolándolo en silencio, las palabras estaba demás.

Al día siguiente Terry como todo un actor profesional, dejo sus problemas, sus tormentos atrás para interpretar su personaje.

Decidí ir al teatro para apoyarlo moralmente pues no deseaba que hiciera alguna locura como hace unos dos años que trató de suicidarse, estaría cerca de él, en la mañana cuando estaba haciendo los ensayos finales, supe que la familia Andley había apartado con días de anticipación un palco privado y en lugar preferencial. Tenía la esperanza de verla y poder hablar con ella, estaba enojado, furioso, porque había jugado con los sentimientos de mi hijo, no merecía que Terry sufriera lo que había sufrido. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle y pedir una explicación, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando comenzó a levantarse el telón y el palco de los Andley estaba completamente vacío, al igual que los lugares que había reservado su hijo para Albert y Candy.

Ver aquellos lugares vacíos fue aun más doloroso para Terry, cuando termino la obra y dio la reverencia para agradecer los aplausos, las lágrimas se resbalaban sobre sus mejillas blancas. Todos pensaron que Terry estaba muy conmovido por su excelente papel que había hecho, pero solo el Duque sabía perfectamente el motivo de las lágrimas que Terry había derramado.

En esa ocasión llegue a odiar a Candy profundamente al ver que lo primero que había hecho Terry era acostarse en la cama, había un minibar en la habitación donde agarro una botella de whisky, la abrió y se la empino, pero antes que el liquido tocará sus labios, dejo nuevamente la botella.

– No puedo, ¡Llévate esto por favor! – Dijo Terry completamente devastado entregándome la botella y señalo el bar y las botellas que estaban adentro, – no puedo tomar ni una copa, ¡Soy un maldito alcohólico! ¡Qué sé, que si la pruebo no podré pararme nuevamente y no quiero convertirme en un asqueroso alcohólico vagando y durmiendo en las calles como antes... no quiero convertirme en esa persona otra vez, no otra vez!

– Tranquilízate, estoy aquí contigo, no debes de temer, no permitiré que recaigas nuevamente. – lo abrazo y lo llevo hasta la cama y como si fuera un niño chiquito lo arropó. – retirare todo esto para que no tengas ninguna tentación.

– Gracias – le agradeció profundamente mientras lloraba.

Al medio día teníamos que tomar el tren para ir a Misisipí, había decido ir hasta el final de la gira que faltaba ya menos de un mes. Pero sabía que era imposible por mi trabajo. Decidí que solo iba a viajar con él unos tres días más para que Terry no recayera.

Cuando de repente como si hubiera una fuerza magnética voltee la mirada y a lo lejos pudo observar perfectamente a Candy, el Sr. Andley me había dicho que ella no se encontraba en Chicago sino en el Hogar de Ponny – ¿Por qué el Sr. Andley le había dicho que no se encontraba, porque le había mentido? ¿Qué trataba de hacer ella estando aquí? Darle falsas esperanzas para luego votarlo como basura. No lo iba a permitir, gracias a dios que ella no se acercó a su hijo nuevamente y se mantuvo alejada, porque no se lo iba a permitir, suficiente ha hecho con lastimarlo.

Pasando esos tres días con su hijo, hablo con uno de sus guardaespaldas y le pidió que siguiera a su hijo discretamente para saber que no hubiera recaído, y por otra parte contrató a unos investigadores para saber de la vida privada de Candy y comprender muchas cosas acerca de ella.

El Duque regreso a Nueva York, necesitaba pensar algo rápidamente, la temporada de Hamlet se terminaba y su hijo cada día ganaba mucho más prestigio y podía vivir muy bien, sin necesidad de su apoyo económico. Y deseaba por otra parte destruir a Candy White. Había jugado con los sentimientos de su hijo, lo había hecho sufrir, lo humillo, y su hijo valía mucho para tal humillación. Y más siendo un Grandchester, el hijo del Duque. Tenía un plan maquiavélico pero fue en esa mañana que tenía ya todo planeado para pagar a Candy tal humillación, fue aquel día que amaneció y lo voceadores anunciaban la noticia que la Guerra se había terminado finalmente, habían firmado el Tratado de paz.

_**11 de Noviembre de 1918.**_

Su mucama rápidamente le trajo el periódico con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus doncellas se abrazaban la una con la otra, podrían regresar a casa y ver a sus familiares quienes estaban vivos. El Duque estaba tan conmocionado de la noticia, – regresaré a casa... – se decía. – Oh Dios mío, se me hacia tan eterno y todavía no puedo creerlo, pareciera que fuera un sueño. _"__El gobierno de la nueva República alemana firma el__Armisticio de Compiègne_"

La salud de Susanna cada día empeoraba más, hasta ya no poder levantarse de la cama. Esa misma mañana del 11 de noviembre me llamaron del hospital para decirme que Susanna había tenido como un tipo de ataque respiratorio así que fui al hospital lo más rápido que pude. Ya que Terry todavía estaba de gira.

– Susanna, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. – Susanna lloraba en silencio, pues los médicos hicieron todo lo posible para que saliera de la crisis y ahora ya estaba un poco más estable.

– ¡Terry! – Pudo apenas decir, parecía que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar.

– No hables, trata de descansar, aún no termina la gira, pero si deseas puedo llamarlo, estoy seguro que Robert aceptara que Terry venga aquí. – Susanna negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba. – Susanna ¿No deseas que venga Terry? Estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor. Tu salud es primero ante cualquier cosa.

– Me llamo ayer... – trato de tranquilizarse para poder hablar – soy una mujer horrible, – dijo sollozando – he arruinado la vida de la persona que más amo de toda mi vida.

– ¿De qué hablas Susanna? – Decía el Duque consternado.

– Candy está comprometida con otro hombre, – lloro abrazándose al Duque y él no comprendía porque Susanna le dolía tanto que Candy se fuera a casar con el Sr. Albert Andley – sí yo no hubiera interferido, Terry ahora estuviera casado con la mujer que ama... Mientras que yo… aún así me hubiera enfermado...

– No, no pienses en eso, si no hubieras interferido, Terry podría estar muerto en el accidente o invalido. Yo siempre estaré muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por él, aunque en el corazón no haya podido a enamorarse de ti.

– Duque de Grandchester, usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo... Yo no sé cómo agradecerle todas las intenciones que ha hecho conmigo.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo aún sigo en deuda contigo, ya que salvaste la vida de mi hijo y eso no tiene precio.

– Me entere que la Guerra término...

– Sí, estoy tan feliz – se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana.

– Supongo que ahora se irá a Inglaterra.

– Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Mi hogar está allá y como diplomático ayudare a levantar a mi país de la ruina, ayudar a toda la gente que lo ha perdido todo.

– ¿Puede hacerlo?

– Claro, trabajo en el Parlamento para dirigir y ayudar al pueblo británico, aunque no lo creas es maravilloso. – Una lágrima de felicidad se asomaba por sus ojos. – yo amo a mi patria con todo mi corazón, y ayudar en lo que pueda, eso es lo que más satisfacción tengo en mi vida, mi trabajo… es gratificante.

– Terry y usted se parecen mucho… me acuerdo que Terry hablaba de que él deseaba ayudar siempre al prójimo, odiaba la clase elite. ¡Lo aborrecía! Sin embargo él siempre luchaba para que la gente más humilde pudiera ver las obras… personas quienes no podían pagar un boleto de entrada. Creo que tienen mucho en común.

– ¡¿Eso te dijo Terruce?! – Susanna movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Susanna podrías hacerme un favor enorme. – le sonrió.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Es referente a Terruce.

– Si puedo hacerlo con gusto le ayudaré. – el Duque sonrió y hasta la mirada le cambio. Después de todo no estaba su batalla perdida.

_**Dos días después.**_

– Enfermera podría llamar a mi madre, no me siento bien. – decía Susanna que sentía que en cualquier momento dios la llamaría.

– Claro, enseguida la llamo.

– Mamá – dijo Susanna una vez que entró la señora y se sentó a lado de su hija.

– Dime, hija mía.

– Me siento muy mal, antes de partir… desearía ver por última vez a Terry... llámalo por favor.

**Actualidad, enero de 1930.**

– Emma, tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Decía Ricky muy entusiasmado a la hora de recreo.

– ¡¿Ricky dime qué es?!

– Sí te diría entonces no sería una sorpresa.

– Qué malo eres – hizo un puchero.

– Ahora ya sé lo que siente mis padres cuando tratos de chantajearlos cuando quiero saber algo.

– Dime por favor si no, no me podré concentrarme en la clase pensando en la sorpresa que tienes para mí.

– Bueno, yo si no soy bueno para guardar secretos. – Emma le tomo de las manos para escuchar su sorpresa – desde hoy iremos a la casa de mi abuelito y haremos la tarea y después jugaremos...

– ¡¿De verdad?! – Emma estaba tan feliz, pero tenía miedo – ¿No hay problema con tus padres no se molesten que juegues conmigo...? – Pregunto insegura.

– ¡Claro qué no! Mi papá como mi abuelito no tienen ningún problema.

A Emma casi se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pues le gustaba mucho Ricky y estar con él en el colegio y después que le ayudará a hacer la tarea y jugar… ¡Era como un sueño tan hermoso!

Ya a la salida del colegio Emma salió rápidamente del salón de clases una vez que sonó la campana para retirarse, pues no le gustaba hacer esperar al chófer del Duque, porque seguramente tenía que hacer otras cosas más importantes que recogerla a ella al colegio.

– Hola Alfred, espero que no te haya dejado esperando mucho tiempo por mí.

– Hola señorita, no se preocupe, además tengo que esperar a alguien más. – dijo el chófer abriéndole la puerta e inmediatamente entro al vehículo súper lujoso y bastante amplio como todos los diplomáticos y aristocráticos que viajan en esos vehículos.

– ¿Te refieres a Ricky?

– ¿Ricky? – El hombre sonrió alegremente – Sí, a lord Richard y lady Margaret.

– Yo, yo lo siento... yo...

– No debe porque sentirlo, el joven Richard es su amigo y a Ricky le gusta que le llamen por su nombre. – le guiño el ojo en forma de complicidad.

– Gracias Alfred.

– Solo espero que al joven Richard no lo hayan castigado. – Emma negaba con la cabeza cuando el chófer los veía salir del colegio. – Ahí vienen.

– Hola Alfred – dijo Ricky con una sonrisa y el chófer les abría la puerta del vehículo para que entrarán con una leve inclinación. Ambos niños entraron cuando Maggie vio a Emma.

– Hola, ¿Te conozco? – Tenía la idea de haberla visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba en donde.

– Hola Maggie, soy Emma... – le estrecho la mano para saludarla.

– ¿Emma? – tomo la mano de la niña tímidamente.

– Emma vive en el edificio donde vive mi abuelito y estará con nosotros... – Comento Ricky con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿Emma?! ¿La hija de la mucama? – Emma solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente – ¡¿Qué hace la hija de la mucama en el vehículo oficial del Duque de Grandchester y con el uniforme del colegio?! ¡Alfred! ¿Qué significa esto?

– Mi lady, eso es algo que el Duque lo ha decidido. – comento cuando entro él también al vehículo.

– No pienso compartir el mismo espacio ¡Con la hija de la sirvienta!

– ¡Margaret! No seas cruel con Emma. – mientras que Emma se sentía muy triste y avergonzada, trataba de que no le afectara los comentarios de Margaret pero simplemente no podía y le salían las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

– Mi lady, mi lord, cualquier cosa que estén desacuerdo con esta situación lo tratarán con el Duque personalmente, yo simplemente tengo ordenes y debo de cumplir a pie de la letra lo que me ordena el Duque de Grandchester. Si tienen alguna queja se lo harán saber inmediatamente, ya que él se encuentra en el apartamento en este momento.

– ¡Claro que así lo haré! No pienso quedarme callada.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_QUIERO AGRADECER PROFUNDAMENTE QUÉ ME SIGAN LEYENDO, SE QUÉ ME TARDO MUCHO PERO ES TENGAN SEGUROS QUÉ NO PIENSO ABANDONAR ESTE PROYECTO._

_ME ANIMAN MUCHO SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA EN PARTE POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS QUÉ ME MANDAN Y QUE ME ALIENTAN. MIL GRACIAS Y UN BESO ENORME. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza para subir capítulos, espero que no se desesperen y que aun me sigan leyendo. =) Se que tengo faltas de ortografía y de mi mala redacción de primera persona y tercera persona. Por otra parte me alegro tanto de ver cada review que me manda y me encantaría recibir aun más. Jejeje. **

**En alguna ocasión me decían que querían que Maggie, la hija de Terry y Candy tuviera su merecido por ser una niña tipo Eliza Leagan, ahora les daré ese gusto. Espero no haber exagerado. **

**Por otra parte no quiero que todavía el Duque sufra las consecuencias de sus actos ya que sería el final y no me gustaría aun terminar la historia. Pues me agrada mucho escribir. Estoy pensando en hacer capítulos un poco más cortos pero más seguidos. Siempre cuando mi tiempo y mis ocupaciones me lo permitan. **

**También recuerden que esta historia está basada en los años de la posguerra, cuando los padres eran más autoritarios con sus hijos, desde 1980 han cambiado mucho la forma de educar a los niños cuando antes hasta en escuelas británicas impartían el castigo corporal. Así que por alguna parte no creo que sean crueles los padres con sus hijos o nietos ya que esa era la manera de cómo estaban educando a los niños en esa época y como era antes la sociedad. A veces pienso que ahora se ha perdido mucho de los valores y la falta de respeto con sus padres o mayores. **

**Capitulo 30**

_**Enero de 1930. Actualidad.**_

– Hola niños – Saludo el Duque con una sonrisa y besos cariñosamente aq2q sus dos nietos, cuando vio entrar a Emma con los ojos llorosos. – ¿Ha ocurrió algo?

– Nada señor Grandchester, me retiro a mi cuarto. – Dijo Emma sin entrar a la suite y se fue corriendo por las escaleras donde su madre y ella vivían un pequeño cuarto de servicio.

– ¿Pero Emma? ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó el Duque y enseguida vio a sus nietos.

– No tengo nada que hacer aquí, voy hacer mi tarea… ya que me dejaron mucha tarea. – se retiro Maggie a la estancia y Ricky decidió no decir nada de lo ocurrido.

– ¿Alfred me puedes decir que fue todo eso? – le pregunto Alfred una vez que los niños se habían retirado, Alfred se puso nervioso pues no deseaba delatar el comportamiento de su nieta.

– No sé como comenzar… – el Duque le dio una mirada intimidante que decía que no le gustaba los rodeos. – su nieta, lady Margaret no fue muy amigable con la señorita Emma…

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no fue muy amigable? ¿La humillo? – Alfred movió la cabeza afirmativamente – ¡Pero qué le pasa a Margaret para hacer algo así! Llama inmediatamente a Margaret a mi despacho.

– Si mi lord. – un segundo después el Duque entro al despacho y Alfred fue donde estaban los niños – mi lady, su abuelo el Duque de Grandchester la está esperando en su despacho.

– ¿A mí? – Maggie vio a Ricky, suspiro profundamente y se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba. Se dirigió al despacho y toco la puerta.

– Adelante. – el Duque estaba sentado atrás de un inmenso escritorio de caoba. – Por favor siéntate. – Maggie se sentó con toda seguridad en la silla que su abuelo le estaba indicando con la mano. – Alfred me comento que fuiste muy grosera con Emma y que no deseabas compartir el vehículo con la hija de una sirvienta. – dijo con voz enojada.

– ¡Alfred es un vil chismoso! No comprendo porque esa niña traía el uniforme del colegio, es una vergüenza que la hija de una sirvienta estudie en tal prestigioso Colegio. No deberían de aceptar a ese tipo de gente…

¡Esa es una decisión que tome yo y nadie más! – La interrumpió gritando y golpeando con los puños su escritorio y Maggie se asusto – ¡Y no tolero que te dirijas a si a Alfred que ha estado conmigo desde que tenía 15 años! ¡Es una persona de mi más alta confiabilidad y muy respetada! No permitiré que una niña de 6 años se dirija así a Alfred. En primera porque debes de respetar a tus mayores.

– Lo siento.

– ¡Con un, lo siento no es suficiente señorita! Y en segundo, tampoco me agrada la manera que te expresas de la gente de escasos recursos económicos… eres aun muy niña para saberlo, pero tu padre Terruce Grandchester estuvo en varias ocasiones al borde de la quiebra total, y la última hace muy poco, un par de meses cuando las bolsas de los mercados financieros cayeron y muchos quedaron sin un centavo.

– No lo sabía. – dijo apenas en un susurro.

– ¡Tu padre compro información y soborno a muchos diplomáticos para tener información ultra confidencial! ¡Pudo haber estado tras las rejas en alguna prisión por enriquecerse aun más ilícitamente! ¡Y que ustedes no perdieran el estilo de vida el cual están acostumbrados, mientras que otros perdían todo su patrimonio!

Maggie se quedo muda no comprendía aun muchas cosas, pero no se podía imaginar que su padre estuviera tras las rejas en alguna prisión, no, no su querido papito a quien amaba profundamente

– Te preguntas ¿Por qué muchos de tus compañeros del colegio ya no van al colegio? Pues esa es la respuesta. ¡Lo han perdido todo! Y muchas de tus amigas quien no deseo dar sus nombres y mejor que ni sepas quienes son. – Apretó sus puños fuertemente – ¡Están comprometidas con viejos millonarios de 60 años! Para que su familia no pierda sus propiedades. Mientras que tú – la señalo con su dedo índice – eres una niña mimada y caprichuda, que no sabe nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

– Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir, su mente estaba en blanco o más bien temerosa de que su abuelo a quien quería mucho y siempre la consentía le estuviera llamando la atención tan severamente. Nunca se había dirigido así.

– Escúchame bien Margaret, eres mi nieta y yo te quiero muchísimo, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero… a ti y a todos mis nietos. Y tus padres morirían por ustedes, por darles siempre lo mejor y que nunca sufran lo que muchas familias nobles están pasando en estos momentos. – Se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta su nieta y le tomo de las manos – tu padre trabaja en el Parlamento para darle una vida mejor a todo los ciudadanos británicos que han sufrido desde la Guerra al igual que tu madre, y sería muy doloroso que supieran que su pequeña hija de seis años hable y se exprese de una manera no muy agradable referente a la clase trabajadora.

Maggie se quedo callada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el Duque no se compadeció de sus lágrimas.

– Podría decirte muchísimas cosas referente de tus padres, pero no vale la pena perder más de mí tiempo ya que es muy valioso. Soy un hombre práctico y no me gustan los rodeos. Así que primero que nada señorita, iras donde esta Emma y le pedirás unas disculpas por tu terrible comportamiento.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Maggie abrió grande los ojos ante lo que su abuelo le exigía que hiciera.

– Segundo, no toleraré que te dirijas a Alfred como un vil chismoso, ¡Porque antes que te tenga a ti respeto o discreción ante tu comportamiento tan vergonzoso! Es mi confidente, me es completamente fiel y es uno de los pocos hombres que tienen mi más alta lealtad y respeto… y no hacia ti. ¡Comprendido!

– Sí señor.

– Tu padre tenía la misma edad que tienes ahora, tenía seis años casi siete años, cuando me dijo algo muy similar a lo que tú dijiste. ¿Y sabes que hice al instante de escuchar esas palabras?

– No.

– Le di tres bofetadas simultáneamente, – Maggie se asusto terriblemente al escuchar eso – y le deje lo mismo que te dije a ti, ¡Que Alfred como Carter me eran completamente fieles y me comunicarían todo lo que él hiciera! Mucho tiempo fueron escoltas de Terruce y me decían absolutamente todo, si había una falta de indisciplina por parte de Terruce me lo harían saber. Ellos conocían perfectamente las consecuencias, muchas ocasiones trataron de suavizar la situación para que Terruce… tu padre no fuera severamente azotado.

– ¿Vas a azotarme? – Se puso completamente pálida.

– Debería, pero por esta ocasión le comunicare a tu padre de tu vergonzosa conducta y espero que tu padre tenga mano firme, y se atreva que su princesita necesita un severo correctivo, porque es claro que tu padre te ha consentido muchísimo y no te ha dado nunca unos buenas nalgadas que bien merecidas tienes.

– Hola Ricky – Saludo Eleonor con un beso en la mejilla a su nieto – lamento haber llegado un poco tarde, pero se me complico el tráfico. – Ricky saludo con un beso y simultáneamente abrazo a Eleonor con cariño – ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

– Mi abuelo la esta regañando en su despacho.

– ¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

– Mejor que ella te explique, acaban de abrir la puerta. – la puerta se abría cuando salió el Duque del despacho.

– ¡Eleonor! Me alegras que hayas venido. – se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla como si fueran muy buenos amigos.

– Hola Richard, – vio que Maggie salía con los ojos llorosos y tratando de no llorar. – claro, me ofrecí a cuidarlos mientras sus padres están trabajando, vengo a ayudarles con la tarea y después salir de paseo…

– Margaret está castigada y no podrá salir hoy. – Dijo el Duque de forma tajante y Maggie comenzó a llorar y se acerco a Eleonor y ella la abrazo fraternalmente. – no deseo que la consientes cuando está castigada Eleonor. Regreso en una hora. – Abrió la puerta y salió.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tu abuelo esta tan enojado contigo? – se hinco para estar a la altura de su nieta mientras que con sus dedos largos le limpiaba el rostro de lágrimas.

– Yo… yo… no fui muy amable con Emma…

Maggie le comento todo lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de su abuelo.

_**13 de Noviembre de 1918. Madrugada. **_

– ¡Susanna! – Dijo Terry entrando al cuarto del hospital donde estaba internada – vine lo más rápido que pude cuando me avisaron.

– Terry… estas aquí… pensaba que me iba a ir sin verte otra vez… – apenas Susanna podía hablar, le costaba mucho trabajo – estoy feliz de verte…

– Susana, – le tomo de las manos – ¡Vivirás! Yo sé que te pondrás bien. – las lágrimas de Terry rodaban por sus mejillas al ver el cuerpo de Susanna esqueléticamente, los ojos hundidos sin aquel brillo en su mirada.

– Lo lamento Terry… lo lamento tanto… por mi culpa… yo…

– No hables, no es tu culpa… yo decidí quedarme contigo… y sabes una cosa… ¡No me arrepiento…! ¡No me arrepiento! Soy feliz de haberte conocido…

– ¡Terry! – Ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente – te quiero mucho… – lo abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…

– Susanna – por alguna extraña razón Terry no podía dejar de llorar.

– ¿Terry… que harás cuando la gira termine…? – Preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio mientras ambos se tranquilizaban y ella podía ya hablar.

– No lo sé… no tengo nada planeado… no deseo pensar en mi futuro…

– Me entere que ha terminado la guerra…

– Si, la guerra ha terminado finalmente, estoy feliz por eso.

– ¿Has pensado en regresar? – Terry volteo a verla sorprendido – sabes, ya no hay nada aquí en América que te ate, pero sería grandioso que gente que lo ha perdido todo… su casa… su patrimonio y seres amados… le puedas dar un poco de alegría, ¿Recuerdas cuando hacíamos obras de beneficencia y odiabas que gente de escasos recursos no podían entrar a ver la función…?

– No, no creo que la gente tenga ánimos de ver una obra, cuando han perdido todo… absolutamente todo – estrujaba la sabana con fuerza.

– No, te equivocas… cuando hay mucho dolor… necesitas un escape… algo para poder olvidar… por un momento. Ver al grandioso Terruce Grandchester en Inglaterra, - Terry hizo una mueca chistosa y Susanna sonrió – no cobrarías ni un penique por actuar, y la obra sería entada gratis, tú podrías financiarlo… eres rico…

– No lo sé Susanna, no sé si deseo volver a Inglaterra… no sé qué haré con mi vida de ahora en adelante, no quiero pensar…

– Terry… no… no me hagas arder en el infierno… de saber que te he arruinado la vida… de haberte quitado la posibilidad de estar con la mujer que amas… si eres feliz y pleno en lo que hagas en el futuro… yo estaré desde el cielo con una sonrisa en los labios. No deseo verte sufriendo, ni arruinado, no caigas en el vicio otra vez…

– ¡Susanna! – se desvaneció en sus brazos.

– Prométeme que serás feliz… estés donde estés… - esa fue la última palabra que dijo cuando cayó Susanna en sus brazos ya sin vida.

– ¡Susanna! ¡Susanna! ¡Un doctor, un doctor! – Rápidamente entraron un equipo de doctores y enfermeras, ya no había nada que hacer, Susanna había muerto en la madrugada del 13 de noviembre de 1918.

La muerte de Susanna pasó completamente desapercibido, los diarios hablaban del fin de la guerra, de las perdidas, e historias de los sobrevivientes, de los soldados que regresaban a casa y de familias que se reunían.

Al día siguiente, enterraron a Susanna. Solo su madre, Terry, el Duque y el sacerdote se encontraban en el cementerio bajo la lluvia, nadie de sus compañeros de teatro fueron a despedirla, ya que se encontraban de gira por todo el país. Solo un reportero de un pequeño periódico local estaba cerca e hizo un pequeño reportaje.

_**Una imagen de Susanna en la silla de ruedas estaba en el obituario. **_

_**13 de noviembre de 1918.**_

_**Estuvo trabajando como narrador, Susana aparentemente había escrito obras de teatro también. El obituario mencionaba que un número de ellas se había producido.**_

_**Terruce Graham había sido su amigo, había vivido con ella, y la había apoyado en la batalla en contra de su enfermedad. Sin embargo, Susana nunca se casó a pesar de haber estado comprometida con Terruce. Las declaraciones de Terruce no se han publicaron..."**_

– Señor Grandchester, – se acerco el reportero cuando había finalizado el entierro. – ¿Puede decirnos algunas palabras acerca de su novia que ha perdido la batalla contra la enfermedad?

– No tengo nada que decir, solo dios es mi testigo de mis sentimientos por ella. – entro al vehículo negro y este se marcho rápidamente.

La lluvia no paraba ni un segundo, cada vez se hacía mucho más fuerte y obscurecía el paisaje. Había ido a su departamento que había rentado con Susanna. Las lágrimas tampoco paraban como la lluvia de afuera.

Yo sé que estarás en el cielo mirándome, que la lluvia no sean tus lágrimas, sólo déjame llorarte este día y te prometo que al día siguiente seré feliz, seré feliz y tú me estarás viendo con una sonrisa en tus labios… tan hermosa como cuando te conocí por primera vez. Hoy déjame llorar tu muerte.

Esa misma tarde recogió todas las pertenecías de Susanna, su ropa, fotos, artículos personales.

– Señora Marlowe – había ido a su casa esa misma noche.

– ¡Terry, dios que haces ahí parado bajo la lluvia! Entra por favor, haré un té para que entres en calor.

– No es necesario señora, solo vengo a entregarle las pertenencias de Susanna, estoy seguro que le encantaría quedarse con ellas.

– Terry, yo… – abrió la cajuela del vehículo y saco una caja enorme y la llevo hasta la sala de esa pequeña casa. – No te vayas… – lo sostuvo del brazo – quiero agradecerte todo el mal que te he hecho… yo sé que ahora lo estoy pagando con creces… dios, el destino… no sé quien… se ha llevado a mi esposo y ahora a mi hija… pero quiero agradecer todas las atenciones que tú y tu padre han hecho por ella.

– Lo del hospital…

– No, no hablo del hospital, ni de dinero, ni nada material… sino por tu tiempo… y por darle una mejor calidad de vida a Susanna… en sus últimos meses… Susanna me dijo que su padre había hecho todos los arreglos para que ella fuera narradora, estar trabajando en el teatro y que le dio la confianza de terminar con sus obras y que el Duque las haya producido…

– ¡Eso es mentira! El Duque… el Duque no pudo a ver hecho… eso… - apretaba los puños con fuerza.

– Lo hizo y también pagaba su sueldo. Hace poco ella lo supo, al estar hospitalizada. Y a pesar de todo… fueron los mejores meses de la vida de mi hija.

– Debo de irme.

– Terruce, sé que nunca más te volveré a ver, solo déjame decirte que espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad… aun eres muy joven, tienes una vida por adelante.

– Gracias señora Marlowe – se volteo y se despidió de ella con un apretón de manos… se volteo y la lluvia disimulaba las lágrimas de dolor – mañana temprano tomo el primer tren, no sé si el destino vuelva a reunirnos en alguna ocasión pero también le deseo paz y resignación. – abrió la puerta y subió al vehículo, rápidamente el carro se perdía entre las calle de Nueva York.

_Como habían predicho, nunca más se volvieron a encontrar en el futuro, ya que la señora se había mudado de la ciudad y nunca se supo más de ella. _

Terry volvió a la gira al día siguiente, por más de un mes. Hasta que el 22 de diciembre recibió una llamada de su padre.

_**Enero de 1930. Actualidad.**_

– ¡Maggie no debiste de decir eso de Alfred! Sabes que con tu abuelo debes de pensar primero las cosas antes de decirlas, porque tu abuelo es muy… cuidadoso con lo que uno dice o como nos expresamos. – dijo Eleonor cuando termino de hablar su relato.

– Wow mi abuelo pudo voltearte el rostro. – dijo Ricky mientras ambos hacían la tarea y escuchaba la plática.

– Dudo mucho que lo haga… ya que a pesar de todo son sus nietos preferidos. – dijo Eleonor con una sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla de Maggie en un gesto cariñoso.

– ¿Eleonor tú conoces a mi papá desde que era pequeño? – Preguntó Ricky con curiosidad.

– Así es, ¿Por qué?

– ¿Es verdad que mi abuelo lo azotaba y lo bofeteaba? – dijo está vez Maggie, pues esperaba que fuera un cuento lo que le había dicho acerca de su padre.

– Si, es verdad.

– Entonces mi papá debe de cuidar sus palabras cuando habla con mi abuelo.

– No… es que deba de cuidar sus palabras, sino que tu padre ha aprendido como debe de comportarse cuando está con él… a pesar de todo, su abuelo es un Duque y esta educado de una manera diferente…

– Yo, no quiero que mi papá me castigue… no quiero… ¡Cuando mi papá me regaña es horrible! No quiero que me pegue como a Ricky. – comenzó a sollozar.

– ¿Ricky eso es verdad? – Eleonor no sabía que Terry fuera así con su hijo.

– Si un par de veces… me ha castigado con cinturón en mano.

– No sabía eso. Supongo que fue justificado, ya que tu padre es muy tolerable. – Ricky movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

– ¿Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que mi abuelo… mi abuelo…?

– ¿Le puso la mano encima a tu padre? – dijo terminando la frase que Maggie había hecho.

– Si.

– Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 17 años.

– ¿Y por qué? – Preguntó entusiasmado Ricky, pues no se imaginaba a su padre de niño. Y esa parte de la historia de sus padres le fascinaba saber.

– ¿Si les digo… me prometen no decirle nada a su padre? A él no le gustará que ustedes sepan.

– Claro, boca cerrada – dijeron los niños cerrando la boca y pasando como un cierre imaginario en sus labios, en su mirada se veía la curiosidad de ambos niños.

– Su padre era un adolescente muy rebelde y un día se fue de la casa para convertir su sueño realidad, ser actor en vez de ser el futuro Duque.

– ¡¿Huyo de su casa?! – preguntó Ricky anonadado.

– Algo así, así que su abuelo lo quería de regreso, ya que no había cumplido con las expectativas de vivir decorosamente, y no le iba muy bien como actor, en ese tiempo vivía muy mal…

– Muy mal, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que vivía en la calle. – preguntó angustiada Maggie.

– Algo así. El no deseaba regresar al Palacio y no deseaba ser aristócrata y su abuelo lo obligo a que se fuera nuevamente con él y que tomara el ducado, pero Terry se rehusaba y no deseaba regresar, así que su abuelo lo azoto severamente hasta que cambiara de parecer… y gracias a eso su padre es ahora el Marques de Grandchester y heredero al ducado.

– Y también gracias a eso nosotros somos nobles. – dijo Maggie incrédula.

– Así es, por muy poco ustedes pudieron ser uno más de la clase trabajadora y de que no tuvieran el titulo de Lord y Lady.

– ¡Pero con mi mamá sería diferente…! ¡No seríamos de la clase trabajadora!

– Me temo que si Maggie ambos habían renunciado a sus familias, tu mamá sería una enfermera y tu papá un actor y no podrían pagar los colegios que están ahora acostumbrados. Ni sus clases particulares, ni los viajes de vacaciones por toda Europa.

– ¡Eso es mentira!

– No, es verdad lo que te digo Maggie, por eso desde un principio te dije que a ninguno de tus padres le gustará como te expresas de Emma cuando tú pudiste haber estado en los zapatos de Emma.

– Yo no podría estar en los zapatos de Emma, pues a pesar de todo mi abuelo es el Duque de Grandchester y yo su nieta y por parte de mi madre mis abuelos son los Andley ¡Una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de América! – Salió corriendo a una de las habitaciones y Ricky se quedo sentado en el escritorio asimilando lo que Eleonor había dicho.

– Ve a ver a tu hermana, dile que vamos ya a comer.

– Si.

Ya que estaban lista la mesa preparada, el Duque entro al comedor y comieron todos juntos. El Duque se comportaba como normalmente trataba a sus nietos con cariño, platicando como si nada hubiera ocurrido y todo estuviera olvidado, pero Eleonor sabía perfectamente como era el carácter de Richard y como actuaba, pues Terry en alguna ocasión le había platicado como era cuando finalizaba la comida. Pero pensó que había cambiado, finalmente era su nieta y sabía que la amaba y la consentía muchísimo.

– Ricky, Maggie desde mañana Emma estará con ustedes, Ricky tú ayudaras a que Emma se ponga al corriente con las tareas y trabajos escolares. ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Preguntó el Duque cuando terminaron de comer y Esmeralda había ya retirado todo el servicio y la mesa había quedado ya limpia.

– Si abuelo.

– ¿Margaret? – Preguntó el Duque con una ceja levantada.

– Si, abuelo… no… hay problema… – dijo tímidamente.

– Muy bien, Esmeralda puedes traer aquí a Emma por favor, quiero hablar con ella.

– Si señor. – hizo una pequeña inclinación y se retiro.

– Margaret, como te había dicho en mi despacho quiero que le ofrezcas una disculpa formal a Emma por haberla humillado y haberla hecho llorar.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Maggie se puso pálida cuando escucho aquello.

– Lo que has escuchado, te arrodillaras y pedirás perdón en voz alta, 6 veces. – Eleonor sabia que debía de quedarse callada, ya que había aprendido de no restar su autoridad y más delante de sus nietos. Si tenía que decirle algo era siempre en privado y no frente de nadie.

– Abuelito, lo siento mucho…

– No es a mí a quién debes de pedir disculpas Margaret y te suplico que cuando llegue Emma no te repita la orden, porque puede aumentar el castigo. ¡¿Comprendiste?!

– Si.

– Vamos a la sala. Eleonor ¿Quieres decirme algo?

– No, no Richard.

– Excelente. Tomen asiento, – Ricky y Eleonor se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron en un sofá cercano. – Maggie yo sé que esto será muy difícil de hacer, pero necesitas una lección y aprender hacer un poco humilde… y tú soberbia jovencita es muy grande para ser una niña de seis años. Y si hago esto es porque te quiero y deseo que aprendas hacer más respetosa con la gente rica o pobre, de que tengas principios y valores y me he dado cuenta que te hace falta mucho de eso.

– ¿Señor, deseaba verme? – Pregunto Emma cuando vio a Maggie parada frente al Duque.

– Así es Emma, pasa por favor, Esmeralda puedes retirarte.

– Si señor, – Esmeralda estaba nerviosa, para que había llamado a su hija.

– Mi nieta quiere decirte algo. – la paro a dos metros de frente de Maggie y el Duque estuvo atrás de Emma – y bien Margaret.

Yo… lo siento mucho… – el Duque miro severamente a Margaret y como ella no lo veía carraspeo fuertemente para atrapar la atención de su nieta quien tenía la cabeza agachada y levanto la mirada y fue entonces que el Duque en silencio, pero articulando muy bien la palabra le decía lo que tenía que hacer. – Perdóname… – dijo bajándose lentamente hasta quedar en rodillas. – no… volverá a ocurrir.

¡Otra vez! ¡Y más fuerte!

– No, no es necesario – dijo Emma con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando vio aquella escena. – por favor, no.

– Emma, si es necesario, y quiero que aceptes las disculpas de mi nieta, – dijo con voz fuerte y firme – además está aprendiendo hacer más respetuosa con sus semejantes, ninguna riqueza o titulo aristocrático no tiene ningún derecho de tratar a las personas como sus inferiores. – La tomo de sus hombros y se agacho hasta llegar a su oreja – no te preocupes por ella. De acuerdo. – levanto la mirada para ver a su nieta quien tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas. – no te escucho Margaret.

– ¡Lo siento mucho… perdóname… no volverá a ocurrir!

– Otra vez y más fuerte. – del otro lado de la puerta Esmeralda escucha la disculpa de la nieta del Duque, era increíble que una persona de su jerarquía actuara de esa manera y con su nieta.

_**Diciembre de 1918**_

Mi padre me había pedido pasar las fiestas de decembrina en Nueva York, ya que en ese tiempo no íbamos a dar función, así que después de meditarlo le llame para decirle que no había problema, que contará con mi presencia. Llegue un día antes a la estación de trenes sin que nadie me recogieran para sorprenderlo, llegue a la suite donde mi padre se había hospedado desde un principio en el Hotel Plaza, tenía aun la llave y entre sin anunciarme, estaba apenas en el vestíbulo cuando vi a una mujer un poco conocida, pero que se veía muy diferente como yo la recordaba.

– ¡¿Terruce?! Pensé que vendría mañana.

– Quería darle una sorpresa a mi padre. – comenté sorprendido ¿Qué estaba haciendo la Duquesa de Grandchester en Nueva York? Y lo más sorprendente era que se veía diferente, se veía delgada, no, se veía demacrada y sin esa tiranía y soberbia que era parte su personalidad. – No sabía que estaba aquí... – dije haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

– Supongo que tu padre no te dijo que estaba aquí por miedo a que rechazaras la oferta de venir, él quería que pasáramos juntos las fiestas de decembrina. Ya que el próximo mes partimos a Inglaterra ya que ha terminado la guerra.

– Sí, – aun estaba anonadado de la manera que me hablaba, como si fuera cortes o era mi imaginación – aunque si me lo hubiera dicho, no hubiera dejado de venir. – dije un poco nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que la Duquesa sea amable conmigo.

– Tu padre aun no llega del trabajo.

– Está bien, voy a darme un baño. – me despedí con un asentamiento de cabeza y entre a mi antigua habitación. Me di un bañó rápidamente y me di cuenta que no había sacado un cambio de ropa, así que salí del baño completamente desnudo cuando entro alguien a mi habitación.

– ¡Ahhh! – Gritó una mujer tapándose los ojos y volteándose rápidamente.

– ¡Ahhh! – Grite al mismo tiempo que me tapaba con una bata de dormir que estaba en el buro más cercano de mi – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

– ¿Ya me puedo voltear?

– Si ya puedes. – dije molesto. – ¿Me puedes decir quién demonios eres tú y por qué estás aquí?

– Porque aquí me estoy hospedado desde hace más de una semana y...

– Pues creo que te equivocaste de suite presidencial señorita.

– ¡No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mi! Soy tu hermana, Lady Caroline y mi padre me dijo que puedo quedarme donde yo quisiera...

– ¡¿Mi hermana Lady Caroline?! – Dijo sorprendido – Has cambiado mucho, no te pareces a la niña...

– A la niña de 12 años que dejaste de ver cuando abandonaste el Real Colegio de San Pablo – puso sus brazos en forma de jarra – no crees que haya crecido en todo este tiempo.

– Claro, pensé que eras una admiradora que se mete por donde sea, por tal de tener un autógrafo mío. – hizo una mueca chistosa. Era claro que había cambiado muchísimo, ya no era más la niña chaparra y gorda como la Duquesa. Ahora estaba más alta y no tan gorda pero si llenita, se veía muy bien.

– Bueno, está claro que no soy una admiradora en busca de tu autógrafo. – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior – ya que todo ha quedado entendido, me podrías hacer el favor de quitar tu maleta de mi cama y retirarte a la otra habitación.

– ¡Estás loca! Claro que no, está es mi habitación –. La mujer deseo matarlo con la mirada.

– ¿Veo que no eres todo un caballero Inglés?

– No lo soy – la muchacha estaba perdiendo la paciencia – como lo has dicho, soy tu hermano, bueno en realidad medio herma...

– ¡No es posible! – Lo interrumpió – Está habitación estaba vacía desde hace 10 días y ya me instale aquí. Si no te has dado cuenta la bata que tienes puesta es mía. Y los cajones están llenos con mi ropa. – Los abrió – Además está recámara es mucho más grande y tiene vista al Central Park. – Terruce bajo la mirada y vio la bata de seda blanca que tenía, el cual se veía muy femenina y tuvo unas tremendas ganas de quitarse la bata pero no tenia absolutamente nada de bajo.

– Tú ganas, iré a cambiarme a la otra habitación. – dijo tomando su maleta de la cama.

– En la otra habitación se está quedando Harry, espero que no te moleste en compartir habitación.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Se volteo antes de llegar a la puerta. – ¡¿Estás bromeando?! Y supongo que Lord George está en la misma habitación ya que la suite sólo tiene tres habitaciones y la otra más grande la ocupa el Duque. ¡¿Piensas que comparta habitación con otras dos personas más?!

– Pensé que mi padre te había dicho, pero cuando estábamos en Inglaterra nos tomaron como prisioneros a toda la familia y a George lo asesinaron.

– Lo lamento, no me acordaba, mi padre me comento muy poco.

– No te preocupes, ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?

– Está bien, finalmente voy a quedarme pocos días aquí. – recogí mi maleta de la cama y salí del cuarto.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Espero sus reviews. **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

_**Enero de 1930. Actualidad. **_

– Pasando a otra cosa igual de importante ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? – Preguntó Terry acostado en la cama mientras veía que Candy se quitaba el uniforme de enfermera y Terry no le quitaba la vista de encima.

– ¡Me fue excelente! Trabajar con niños y ayudarlos a sacarles una sonrisa a pesar de que se encuentra enfermos… ¡Es muy gratificante! – Se acerco a su esposo con una mirada de felicidad.

– Me alegro escuchar eso. – la tomo de la mano y se acerco aun más para darle un beso apasionadamente.

– Espera, déjame darme un baño rápidamente y en un momento estoy contigo tan fresca como una lechuga.

– Está bien, no te tardes, voy a estar esperándote. – le guiño el ojo y Candy solo se sonrojo metiéndose rápidamente al cuarto de baño, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

– Papito, soy Maggie ¿Puedo entrar?

– Adelante – Maggie tenía un semblante triste – ¿Te ocurre algo mi vida?

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo un poco nerviosa y entrelazando su mano la una con la otra.

– Claro que puedes, ven acuéstate aquí conmigo – levanto el edredón y Maggie se acostó y Terry abrazo a su hija cariñosamente. – dime cariño, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

– ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

– Se metió a bañar, ¿Quieres comentarle algo a ella?

– No, precisamente… – lo dudo – pero, esto lo quería platicar con los dos.

– Bueno, entonces mientras sale tu mamá de bañarse platícame ¿Cómo te fue con el abuelo? ¿Te fue bien?

– No quiero que te enojes conmigo papá… – dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Por qué debería de enojarme contigo? ¿Hiciste algo malo? – Maggie enterró su cara en el pecho de su papá, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente – ¿Supongo que el abuelo te regaño? – Maggie seguía hundida en su pecho y solo movía lentamente su cabeza – ¿Maggie qué fue lo qué hiciste? – Preguntó seriamente el padre.

– ¿Mi abuelito, no te lo dijo? – Terry sintió que estaba mojando su pijama por las lágrimas.

– No, no me dijo nada – Le levanto el rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos y Terry en un gesto cariñoso le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos largos. – Dime ¿Por qué el abuelo te regaño?

– Porque no fui muy amable con Emma… la hija de la sirvienta de mi abuelo.

– Ya había hablado acerca de eso contigo justamente antes de navidad, cuando la acusaste de ladrona a Emma por tener una muñeca que el abuelo le había regalado.

– Lo siento mucho.

– No te entiendo Maggie, porque eres así, cuando nosotros no te hemos dado esa educación y tratamos a todos nuestros empleados con respeto y cordialidad.

– Lo siento… pero mi abuelito me pidió que me disculpara con Emma y así lo hice.

– Muy bien, espero que haya salido de tu corazón – dijo tocándole su pecho – la disculpa.

– No realmente, – se quedo un momento pensativa – ella no me agrada.

– ¡También es válido! Maggie no te voy a obligar que hables con personas que no te agradan, pero tampoco es para que la agredas o la humilles. – La seguía sosteniendo su mentón con cariño – ¿Qué ganas con lastimar sus sentimientos…?

– Lo lamento… – se volvió a recargar en el pecho de su padre para escuchar palpitar su corazón.

– Maggie antes de juzgar a las personas por su estampa, trata mejor de conocerlas… quien dice que quizá puedan ser personas maravillosas… quizá no… tú serás la única que podrás elegir a tus amigas. – mientras Maggie estaba recargada en el pecho de su padre, Terry acariciaba su cabellera dorada.

– Trataré papá… me siento muy cómoda escuchando tu corazón y que me abraces con carriño.

– ¿Eso fue todo? – volvió a levantar el mentón de su hija para que lo viera o los ojos.

– No… me regaño porque le dije a Alfred que era un vil chismoso y mi abuelo se enojo aun más por eso.

– ¡¿Un vil chismoso?! – Terry comenzó a reír – ¿No te abofeteo?

– No – Dijo sorprendida.

– Maggie, sabes muy bien que debes de respetar a tus mayores… – En ese momento salía Candy de la bañera. – Maggie sabes lo mucho que te queremos y que nos duele profundamente que actúes de esa manera.

– Lo lamento.

– Ve a tu habitación y duérmete ya, que mañana hay que levantarse temprano. – le dio el beso de buenas noche y también a Candy, pero Candy se llevo a Maggie a su cama y la arropo con cariño.

– Buenas noches cariño. – dijo apagando la luz y dándole su beso de buenas noches. – descansa y sueña con los angelitos.

– Buenas noches mami.

Terry vio que Candy entraba a la habitación y cerraba con seguro para asegurarse que nadie entrara. Y con una mirada ardiente y traviesa se acostó en la cama quitándose la bata de dormir. Y una vez que estaba en su cama, Terry comenzó a acariciarla y besarla.

– ¿Maggie te platico todo? – Preguntó Candy en medio de acaricias apasionadas.

– No todo realmente.

– Pensé que no te lo iba a decir.

– Yo, tampoco… en el camino no me dijo absolutamente nada. Se mantuvo callada.

– Me Preguntó ¿A quién habrá salido Maggie?

– A su madre definitivamente, aun recuerdo cuando le dijiste a la hermana Gray en su cara "vieja cabeza dura"

– ¡Terry! No seas malvado conmigo. – hizo una mueca chistosa y Terry la amaba aun más por su forma de ser. – y dígame el muy honorable señor, ¿Usted no ha hablado mal de las personas?

– ¡No, nunca…! Al menos no en su cara, como la señora pecas.

– Eso me hace ser una mujer valiente… más… que tú – Terry continuaba besando su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja mientras Candy se estremecía por las caricias tan intimas y profundas de su marido bajo el edredón. – ¿Crees qué sea buena idea que el Duque eduque a nuestros hijo?

– No, pero… no tengo el corazón de reprender a mi princesa, no puedo, – negaba con la cabeza – la veo a ella y te veo a ti… con sus ojos verdes llorosos y su cabellera risada y rubia… que no me atrevo, además creo que Maggie necesitará una buena reprimenda.

– Creí que yo era tu princesa… – dijo enterrando sus manos fuertemente en la cabellera castaña de su marido mientras hacían el amor apasionadamente.

– No, Maggie es mi princesa, tú eres mi reina y yo soy tu Rey.

– Media hora después, mientras Candy estaba acostada y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Terry y el jugueteaba con su cabellera no puedo evitar preguntar.

– Mi amor, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

_**22 de diciembre de 1918.**_

Comenzaba una tormenta de nieve.

– Adelante.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, mi medio hermano… Harry casi de 17 años… ya era un joven alto y un poco corpulento pareciera que tuviera más edad, estaba parado sobre la ventana mirando caer los copos de nieve, lentamente se giro y me miro muy sorprendió y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, es muy parecido a la Duquesa.

– Pasa, no te quedes ahí parado. Te vez lindo con la bata de mi hermana.

– ¡Ahhh! Ya veo, es por eso que tienes esa sonrisa burlona en tu cara. – Dije llevando mi pequeña maleta a la cama sacando una muda de ropa, – no te preocupes, no te quitare de tu espacio… tengo un departamento que estoy rentando. – me quite la bata y rápidamente me cambiaba de ropa mientras que Harry me veía que me cambiaba.

– ¿Deseas irte? No me incomodaría que te quedaras y que compartiéramos la habitación… ¿Si no te desagrada quedarte conmigo? – Preguntó un poco inseguro al ver la reacción de Terry que no pudo descifrar si era asombro o incredulidad.

– No… no creo que sea buena idea, además esta habitación es un poco pequeña.

– Perfectamente podría entrar otra cama… una cama individual…

– No lo entiendo – dije mientras me abotonaba la camisa – ¿Por qué deseas que me quede contigo? Cuando yo tengo un departamento…

– Lo hago por mi padre, es algo que le debo. – dijo volteándose nuevamente a la ventana mientras los copos se derretían en la ventana y el paisaje se tornaba blanco.

– ¿Le debes? – Pregunte confundido.

– Sabes, han pasado muchas cosas… Mi madre ha cambiado muchísimo, no es la misma persona que era antes, – suspiro tristemente – con la guerra, el que nos hayan secuestrado por casi un mes, el que haya muerto mi hermano de 4 años pues todo eso cambia. – comento con un tono melancólico.

– Fueron tiempos difíciles.

– Te imaginaras... mis padres con tres hijos pequeños… Fuimos bombardeados, hubo escases de alimentos. Escuchando las sirenas y posteriormente los aviones que bombardeaban todo. Te cambia completamente tu panorama de la vida.

– Comprendo.

– Justamente fue hace dos años y parece que fue ayer… estábamos amarados y con los ojos vendados, pero juntos… estaba al lado de mi padre pensando que era el final, que nos iban a matar a todos… cuando mi padre dijo "_me gustaría pasar solo una navidad con toda mi familia… con todos ustedes junto con Terruce… sé que he sido un terrible padre con todos mis hijos pero si salgo de esta… me gustaría tener una cena con toda mi familia_"

– Eso dijo. – movió afirmativamente la cabeza mi hermano.

– Ya que termino la guerra nos pidió que nos mudáramos aquí a Nueva York hasta que termine su trabajo en América y terminen algunas remodelaciones del Palacio. Y… escuche su deseo de tener a toda su familia reunida cenando en navidad… – levanto el rostro para mirarme directamente a los ojos – no me gustaría que te mudaras… ya que en poco tiempo todos nos iremos a Inglaterra… dale la oportunidad de tener una familia viviendo bajo el mismo techo. – sonreí y estuve de acuerdo.

Fue extraño, pero esa fue la primera navidad que pase con toda mi familia, y debo de confesar que me la pase increíblemente bien, era esa sensación que siempre me había gustado tener… una navidad con mi familia, mis hermanos no eran tan malos como pensaba, al contrario Coroline era muy agradable y Harry era un poco más serio pero era amable, lo que más me sorprendió fue la actitud de la Duquesa, no es que fuera amable conmigo o algo por el estilo… simplemente fue respetuosa, ya no me miraba con su tiranía o amenazándome por ser la vergüenza de la familia o el heredero del Ducado de mi padre. Aunque en ese entonces ya no era más el heredero.

Sin embargo cuando estábamos cenando en Navidad o celebrando el Nuevo Año Nuevo de 1919 fue muy triste al no poder celebrar con una copa de Champagne. Mi padre se entristeció de saber que mis labios jamás podrían tomar una copa nuevamente, pues su hijo era un alcohólico, quien desde ahora en adelante brindaría con agua mineral.

La compañía Stratford quiso hacer el cierre de la obra en Broadway. La última presentación era tan importante como la Premier… ahí estaría toda la crema y nata de la sociedad y por extraño que parezca me sentía completamente feliz y dichoso, orgulloso y pleno. Pues en el día de mi cumpleaños me dieron la noticia que mi familia estaría ahí en el cierre de la temporada de Hamlet el cual siempre había soñado.

_**9 de enero de 1919.**_

– ¡Wow! ¡22 años que cumples! Eres ya todo un señor muy viejo – dijo mi hermana Caroline – ¡Muchas felicidades! – Me abrazo cariñosamente.

– Gracias – fue extraño tenía un nudo en la garganta que sentía que en cualquier momento saldrían lágrimas en mis ojos. Todos me abrazaron y hasta me dieron obsequios simbólicos.

– ¡Papá! ¡Papá! nos podemos quedar hasta el fin de temporada de Hamlet, tengo muchas ganas de ver la obra.

– ¡¿Les encantaría?! – Preguntó mi padre sorprendido ante aquella solicitud – ¿Pensaba qué ustedes querían ya regresar a casa?

– ¡A mí me encantaría! También quisiera conocer Nueva York y comprar algunas cosas – dijo Caroline con entusiasmo y mi padre vio a Harry.

– También me encantaría conocer Nueva York.

– Si no hay problema, yo podría darle el tour por todo Nueva York. Sería un placer pasar estos días con ustedes. – dije mirando sinceramente a mis dos hermanos.

– Terruce es una persona mayor y responsable, creo que podrá cuidar de una adolecente de 17 años y un joven de 16 años. Tengan cuidado con ir a un bar que están ahora muy de moda. – Dijo la Duquesa – por lo contrarío jóvenes estarán castigados de por vida.

– Si mamá, gracias. – Caroline y Harry abrazaron afectuosamente a su madre al igual que mi padre, pasaría mi cumpleaños por todo Nueva York.

Fuimos a dar un paseo para ver la gran estatua de la libertad, tomamos un bote en que mi hermano y yo remamos, un paseo por caballo por el Central Park y en la tarde decidimos ir a un restaurante a comer.

– ¡Mira toda la gente, nos está mirando! – Dijo Coroline con una sonrisa en los labios cuando entramos al restaurante y el mesero nos llevaba a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos.

– Te estás equivocando, están mirando a Terruce, no a nosotros hermanita. – dijo Harry tomando la servilleta de tela y poniéndosela en las piernas mientras la mesera nos daba los menús para ordenar.

– No, mira hacia tu izquierda, ve a esas dos rubias despampanantes y esqueléticas ¿Qué estarán diciendo? ¿Quién es la chica quien está con Terruce Graham? – volteamos a verlas, definitivamente nos estaban viendo. – ¡¿Será su novia?! Porque hermanos definitivamente ¡No! No nos parecemos en nada.

– Que ocurrencias dices Caroline. – Solté una carcajada.

– ¿Y qué dirán de mí? Qué soy un chaperón, cuidando a su hermana del actor de teatro Terruce Graham. – hizo una cara de poco amigos y Caroline al igual que yo saltamos a reírnos.

– Me gustaría que en estos momentos mis amigas me vieran. – Mire sorprendido a Caroline – deseaba decirles en el pasado… que somos hermanos para que se murieran de la envidia ya que en Gran Bretaña eres muy conocido también, pero nadie me crearía, – dijo cabizbaja – no soy tan bella… dios quiso castigarnos.

– No digas eso. Eres una mujer muy hermosa y valiosa.

– Valiosa sí, eso gracias a la gran fortuna de mi padre, y en Inglaterra me conocen, pero…

– No eres la única, – la interrumpí – muchas veces me he sentido agredido, ¡Humillado!

– Sin duda hablas de mi madre, pero… – Harry se quedo cayado repentinamente como pensando en lo que iba a decir – en cambio yo… no tengo ese imán con las mujeres… soy muy inseguro… – levanto los hombros – bueno ya lo confesé.

Nos habían traído ya la comida, y fue entonces que conocí más a mis hermanos y fue grandioso. Compitiendo quien en su vida era más miserable que el otro. Pase una agradable comida y al finalizar me trajeron un pastel de chocolate con 22 velitas. Regalo de mi hermana.

– En 10 días partiremos a Inglaterra y me gustaría comprar alguna ropa, cambiar un poco de look, además que la que tengo me queda ya chica.

– Si además es posible que no haya abastecimiento después de la guerra. Podemos caminar por la quinta avenida, hay muchísimas tiendas de exclusividad, estoy seguro que te encantará. – así que pagamos la cuenta y fuimos a cambiar un poco el look de mi hermana que su look era bastante tradicionalista.

Coroline entro a una tienda donde había vestido muy hermosos y de última moda.

– ¡Wow mira este vestido es fabuloso! – Busco a una empleada para que la ayudara – Buenas tardes, me podría dar este vestido.

– Lo siento, pero creo que no tenemos vestidos de su talla – dijo la empleada despectivamente y mirándola de arriba hacia abajo – en esta tienda no tenemos talla para obesos. – Terry iba a darle un puñetazo, pues era claro que la había lastimado con su comentario tan cruel.

– Mejor vamos a otra tienda, no vale la pena pelearse – Dijo Harry viendo mis intenciones de medio matar a la empleada de quinta.

Fuimos a otras tiendas, el cual no fue nada agradable. Con ganas de hacerlas saber a esas empleadas, que iba a gastar muchísimo dinero ya que pertenece a una familia aristócrata. Pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

– Señorita, – me presente y como supuse ella me miro encantadora – podría ayudarnos, estoy buscando ropa de diseñadores para una persona muy especial para mí.

– Claro sería un honor atenderlo.

– No a mí, si no a ella. – la chica se quedo sorprendida. Pero finalmente pudimos comprar varias cosas al igual que Harry. Aunque no fue tan agradable como habíamos pensando. En esa noche estuve reflexionando muchas cosas acerca de mi vida.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que termine la temporada de Hamlet? ¿Qué es lo que me mantiene aquí en América? Susanna ha muerto y Candy se casara con Albert. Entonces vi una luz que ilumino mi camino, mi destino, mi futuro ¿Qué deseo de mi porvenir? Cuando pensé en las cosas que Susanna me había dicho.

¡Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me iré a Inglaterra! La decisión la tome repentinamente, era ya muy noche cuando toque al despacho de mi padre y me sorprendí que aun estuviera ahí trabajando.

– Hola ¿Puedo pasar? – Toque la puerta y entre, mi padre levanto la vista para verme – Necesito hablar contigo.

– Pasa, siéntate – cerré la puerta y me senté y vi que estaba arreglando todos los documentos de su trabajo para dejar todo listo para cuando partiera a Inglaterra. – ¿Sucede algo?

– Deseo ir a Inglaterra con ustedes. – mi padre me miro sorprendido – No… no, no es lo que tú piensas. Quiero ir a Inglaterra, pero… quiero vivir aparte, ser independiente… no deseo vivir con ustedes… – mi padre me miraba incrédulo y yo no sabía cómo expresar mis sentimientos pues no quería que me malentendiera – quiero trabajar como actor… en Inglaterra.

– ¿Cómo actor en Inglaterra? Sabes perfectamente que hubo una guerra, – me hablaba pausadamente como si no entendiera la magnitud del problema y me hizo sentir que solo era un capricho – que la gente ha perdido todo su patrimonio, sus familiares están gravemente heridos o en el peor de los casos muertos.

– Lo sé, entiendo lo que tratas de decirme pero quiero que comprendas que también la gente necesita distraerse, salir, no pensar más en la terrible realidad, poder escapar por solo un par de horas para…

– ¡Terruce! Dudo que tengan ganas de pagar un boleto para ir a ver una obra cuando no hay trabajo y lo poco que tienen es para darles de comer a sus hijos y levantar poco a poco su patrimonio.

– ¡Lo sé perfectamente! ¡Se que la situación haya es bastante difícil! Pero… – baje la mirada pensando las cosas, después de unos segundos que se mi hicieron eternos simplemente lo solté – Quiero pedirte un gran favor.

– ¿Un favor?

– Tengo un proyecto, deseo producir y dirigir la obra, Hamlet en Inglaterra, pero la entrada será completamente gratis, no cobraremos ni un penique a todos los damnificados…

– No tienes el dinero suficiente para producir una obra, y menos si no obtienes ganancias.

– Es por ese motivo que quiero que me apoyes.

– ¡Qué! ¡¿Estás tú loco?! ¡¿Quieres que te ayude a financiar una obra que no va a tener utilidades?! ¡¿Cómo piensas pagarme?! Con un simple "Gracias"

– Fui un estúpido al pensar que me ayudarías. – me levante de la silla.

– Un momento, no te he dicho que puedes retirarte. Pero puedes pagarme de una manera.

– No, Duque de Grandchester, sé que es lo que me va a pedir y de una vez le digo que ¡No! No volveré al Palacio con usted, no pienso estar bajo sus reglas y bajo su techo…

– ¡Escúchame Terruce! No soy tu enemigo, pero si deseas dinero para hacer tu proyecto yo te lo daré pero solo con una condición.

– ¿Cuál?

– Qué aceptes ser nuevamente un Grandchester, no niegues aun, ¡Escúchame! ¡Hay mucha destrucción, mucha hambre! Necesito de hombres con convicción para ayudar, si no te gusta el trabajo que te tengo asignado, puedes renunciar y aun así yo te apoyare en tu proyecto de Dirigir la obra… porque sé qué tienes muchísimo talento.

– Con una condición, aceptare el trabajo para pagarte y no deberte nada.

– ¿Cuál?

– Que seré Terruce Graham. No un Grandchester.

– Imposible, no podrás entrar si no eres un lord, Terruce. Si no quieres estar en el Palacio está bien, ¡Vive en tu apartamento tú solo! Si no deseas ser el Heredero de los Grandchester y dejar todo tu patrimonio a tus hermanos, ¡Perfecto! Yo acepto. Si deseas vivir en Inglaterra porque no tienes ya nada que hacer aquí en América y te quieres alejar de Candy quien se casará con el Sr. Andley a principios de Abril. También te apoyo. Si deseas ser un gran actor en la Gran Bretaña también te apoyo. Porque deseo que seas feliz en lo que trabajes, porque te quiero y porque eres mi hijo. Y me gustaría que te realizaras.

– Gracias. Pero no estoy seguro de aceptar tu propuesta.

– Iremos toda la familia para verte en el cierre de la temporada. Si te presentas como miembro de los Grandchester mi cartera estará abierta para producir la obra en Inglaterra y que seas Director y Actor de la obra de Hamlet y que vivas independiente.

– Lo pensaré… – me levante del asiento y salí del despacho del Duque, no deseaba dormir así que salí a caminar por el Central Park, todo estaba tranquilo y camine hasta el lago, comencé a sentir un terrible dolor en mi pecho, era un dolor tan fuerte que comencé a llorar y llorar aun más fuerte.

– Susana, ¡Susana ha muerto! Candy… Candy se casará con un excelente hombre quien no tiene mancha alguna… quien siempre la ha apoyado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, yo por mi parte obtuve ya un éxito rotundo en Broadway, ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué voy hacer aquí cuando termine la temporada de Hamlet? Dios mío ayúdame por favor, ayúdame a continuar viviendo, ayúdame a tener serenidad y afrontar mis miedos e inseguridades. Por favor ayúdame… estoy cansado… muy cansado emocionalmente y físicamente.

_**Finales de enero de 1919. Broadway. Final de temporada de Hamlet. **_

La obra terminaba con una ovación de pie que duro más de 5 minutos. Tome el micrófono y me dirigí al púbico con un nudo en la garganta.

– Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes, al público en general quien me ha apoyado en esta maravillosa puesta, sin ustedes nosotros no estaríamos aquí. – Se escucharon aplausos ensordecedor – también quiero pedir un aplauso enorme a todos mis compañeros y compañeras de escena – seguían los aplausos de pie mientras el reparto hacia una reverencia. – igualmente a nuestros productores y al Directo Robert Hathaway quien me dio una segunda oportunidad y espero no haberlo defraudado. – era un momento tan emotivo, un momento el cual siempre recordaré y siempre estará en mi memoria.

Pues en ese momento sabía que había terminado un ciclo de vida, pareciera como si fuera alguna graduación. Que de ahora en adelante tu vida cambiaría plenamente, tiempo de tomar decisiones y tomar riesgos, fue ahí que me di cuenta que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Fue como un rayo de luz y esperanza… no sé qué será de mí en el futuro, pero sea lo que sea, tendré la frente muy en alto y no tendré vergüenza de mi mismo. Mientras los reflectores me alumbraban y yo con mis sentimientos a flor de piel mire al público y observe el palco donde mis padres estaban.

– Quiero también agradecer profundamente a mi familia, a mi Padre – lo señale con la mano y un reflector alumbro el palco donde estaban ellos y el público miro hacia el palco. – El Duque de Grandchester – muchos se asombraron, otros como Robert Hathaway abrió la boca de asombro y la prensa estaba ahí escribiendo la nota de la primera plana, aunque muchos ya sabían, pues habían cubierto la noticia hace dos años cuando el Duque había llegado a NYC y el pleito en el Plaza. Y el público solo aplaudía.

– A mi madre… la Duquesa de Grandchester – en el palco vi un rostro de asombro y también me di cuenta de otro que era de profunda tristeza, – a mis dos hermanos… a mi hermana Lady Caroline y Lord Harry – ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para recibir el aplauso y Carol estaba radiante.

– Quiero contar una historia, una historia cuando era un joven de 12 años y como decidí convertirme en actor… – todos guardaron silencio y tenía toda su atención – un día cuando estaba de vacaciones en Paris, – hice una pausa – bueno en realidad estaba en un Curso de Verano… y los profesores nos llevaron a ver una obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" Siempre me ha gustado Shakespeare, desde niño leía sus obras literarias, como todo un buen británico – el público río – Cuando vi la obra, me había asombrado, fue algo tan maravilloso que me dije que algún día yo estaría ahí arriba en un escenario. Termino la obra y me acerque a ella con varias fotografías que había comprado en ese momento de Julieta. – las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas recordando aquel momento hace 10 años para ser precisos.

– Cómo todo un admirador, – continué con mi relato – le dije que me había impactado su actuación y que algún día sería actor como ella… tomo una foto y me dijo.

– ¿A quién se la dedico? – Le dije mi nombre.

– Terruce Grandchester… – ella se asombro.

– ¿Hijo del Duque de Grandchester? – Preguntó asombrada.

– ¡Sí! ¿Lo conoce? – Dije entusiasmado.

– He ido algunas veces a Inglaterra y conozco a muchos de la aristocracia inglesa, – ella me miro con una hermosa sonrisa, me abrazo fuertemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla – en ese momento abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Platicamos por un largo tiempo y al finalizar me dijo – Tú puedes llegar a ser un excelente actor – decía mientras me firmaba la fotografía dedicándomela y quien ha sido una inspiración para mí desde ese momento…

– Con cariño… para Terry Grandchester… – dije omitiendo gran parte de la dedicatoria y de lo que habíamos hablado en esa ocasión cuando supe que ella era mi verdadera madre – esa Actriz quien ha sido una gran Inspiración y me ha ayudado en los momentos difíciles es… – hice una pausa y el público estaba atento al relato – la Actriz consagrada ¡Eleonor Baker! Un aplauso por favor. – el reflector la alumbraba y ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos – Eleonor, gracias por tu amistad, gracias por ser mi apoyo y mi inspiración en esta hermosa carrera que he elegido, gracias a ti ahora soy un gran actor, gracias por tus consejos y por ser una gran amiga… – Eleonor estaba llorando, lloraba porque ella nunca tendría el titulo de madre delante de las personas. Pero también vi en su mirada de agradecimiento y de orgullo.

La prensa finalmente se convenció que éramos simplemente amigos y nada más. Es mejor así, me repetía una y otra vez, es mejor así, la sociedad nunca aceptará esto… perdóname madre, perdóname por favor por decir que mi madre era la Duquesa.

_**La obra Hamlet se anotó un gran éxito. **__**¡La obra Hamlet ha tenido otra gira larga seguido de un gira larga! **_

_**"Es el mismo Hamlet el que todo el mundo se imagina. Eso no es todo. ¡Va más allá de nuestra imaginación!" ¡El "Hamlet" de Terry ha decidido representarse en Gran Bretaña!**_

Fui a mi departamento al día siguiente para liquidar la cuenta de la renta, desde que había muerto Susanna no había tenido la oportunidad de pasar una noche aquí, todo el departamento me recuerda a ella. Ahora está completamente vació, tome la mejor decisión, no volteare el rostro hacia atrás, siempre estaré con la mirada muy en alto y viendo siempre hacia adelante.

En eso alguien toca la puerta, abrí la puerta pensando que era el de la mudanza para llevarse las pocos cosas que en si tenía. Cuando vi a una mujer de cabellera dorada y los ojos llorosos.

– Lo primero que dije fue – ¿Por qué lloras? – ella me abrazo fuertemente.

– No te vayas por favor… no me dejes sola, te necesito… te necesito mucho…

– He tomado una decisión.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, Y NO DEJARLA ABANDONADA.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**FINALES DE ENERO DE 1919.**

_En eso alguien toca la puerta, abrí la puerta pensando que era el de la mudanza para llevarse las pocas cosas que en si tenía. Cuando vi a una mujer de cabellera dorada y los ojos llorosos. _

– _Lo primero que dije fue – ¿Por qué lloras? – Ella me abrazo fuertemente._

– _No te vayas por favor… no me dejes sola, te necesito… te necesito mucho… _

– _He tomado una decisión._

– No te apartes de mi, si tú estás en NYC puedo verte actuar o vernos en algún sitio secreto… gracias a James y Alfred, ¡Se que está en riesgo su trabajo y la confianza del Duque! Si descubre tu padre que nos vemos a escondidas… – comenzó a sollozar mientras estábamos abrazados. – no quiero separarme de ti otra vez, no cuando comenzamos a tener una mejor relación.

– Mamá por favor, entiéndeme que no podré estar más aquí en América cuando todo esto me recuerda a ella.

– ¿Te vas por Candy? – Terry se volteo, no podía darle la cara, no podía mentirle, cuando su madre lo conocía perfectamente. – hijo, cuando regresaste de tu gira en diciembre, me dijiste que ella se iba a casar con el Sr. Andley, ¿Por qué no luchas por ella? ¿Por qué no tratas de recuperarla? Ya no hay ningún obstáculo que impida su amor.

– ¡¿No lo hay madre?! ¡¿No hay obstáculos?! ¡Madre! ¡Escúchate lo que estás diciendo! ¿Tú crees que Candy me iba a esperar? – Comenzó a gritar – ¡Son más de cinco años que nos separamos! Son cinco años que nos dijimos adiós, que dijimos "Prométeme que serás feliz". – Trato de tranquilizarse – Albert… Albert siempre ha sido un hombre maravilloso, no puedo… no puedo decirle a mi amigo… no me quites a Candy ahora que Susanna ha muerto, gracias por cuidarla todos estos años que ha estado triste y tratando de olvidar nuestro amor, – su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas – Albert fue quien me ayudo cuando era un vil borracho, quebrado, un vil vagabundo durmiendo en la calle, él me ayudo a que no me autodestruyera, gracias a él no sé que hubiera sido de mi.

– Hijo yo…

– ¡No madre! Si fuera otro hombre, si fuera otro hombre y no Albert… que no conociera como es… si supiera que no la apoyaría como lo ha hecho Albert, entonces…. yo… yo podría decirle… – se trato de limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro – además ella ha tomado una decisión, ella no me ha buscado, no ha tratado de buscarme desde que murió Susanna ahora que soy libre…

– ¿Y por qué no lo averiguas?

– Madre… quizá es porque Candy realmente ha llegado amar a Albert, yo no puedo competir con él, ¡No después de que no luche por nuestro amor! ¡Qué la he lastimado de una manera cruel! Es por eso que deseo irme a Inglaterra a comenzar desde cero, no sé que me depare el camino el día de mañana, pero no puedo quedarme aquí madre… ¡Entiéndeme!

– Si esa es tu decisión de irte a Reino Unido… – dijo Eleonor con lágrimas en los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta que apenas podía hablar – yo entonces apoyaré tu decisión.

– ¡Mamá! – la abrazo fuertemente y ambos lloraron profundamente. – Me visitarás ¿Verdad? – la miro directamente a los ojos.

– Claro que si mi amor. Y también te escribiré…

– Será algo difícil… ya que… – no encontraba las palabras precisas.

– Seré una Gran Admiradora tuya. Mis cartas te llegaran como el Sr. E.B.

– ¿El Sr. E.B.? – Preguntó Terry confundido.

– Podría ser la Sra. E.B. pero no quiero que se malinterprete, además podría perjudicar tu carrera.

– ¡Mamá! – se volvieron a abrazar, sabía perfectamente que sería la despedida, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a verla y eso sin duda le dolía a ambos.

– Tú también me escribirás como la Srta. T.G. – Terry en medio de las lágrimas sonrió al escuchar aquello. – Así nadie creerá que tengo un pretendiente y nadie querrá averiguarlo ¡Hijo mío!

– Te voy a extrañar mucho E.B. – Eleonor le limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

– Y yo a ti T.G. – No pudo pronunciar otra palabra. – ¿Cuándo partes?

– El próximo viernes, el 2 de febrero de 1919, ¿Iras al muelle?

– Si, estaré ahí… te diré adiós…

Una semana después el transatlántico estaba en el muelle, listo para que toda la gente abordara el enorme barco.

– ¿Sabes? Nunca me imagine que regresarías a Inglaterra con nosotros. – Comentó mi Hermana Lady Caroline ya en cubierta.

– Para ser sinceros, está decisión la tome hace unos días, se me hace extraño regresar a la Gran Bretaña, cuando un día dije que nunca más volvería.

– Fue más de seis años que abandonaste a la familia Grandchester. Es mucho tiempo…

– Así es, fue en otoño de 1913. Cuando yo era un adolescente rebelde y muy malcriado. – pronuncio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Sabes te envidio Terruce, – Terry miro extrañado a su hermana – porque a pesar de todo, pienso que tuviste una buena juventud, hiciste lo que quisiste en el colegio, no ibas a misa, bebías y fumabas.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Pregunto Terry intrigado a su hermana. – Supongo que la Duquesa te platico referente a mí. Además no creo que sea algo honorable que pueda envidiarse.

– Tienes una reputación después de haber salido del Colegio, a pesar de todo… tuviste buenos amigos, buenas peleas y… y te enamoraste.

– ¡Caroline!

– Sé que no soy una hermosa mujer, – su voz se escuchaba triste – nadie me ha besado y sé muy bien que el día que llegue mi debut para presentarme ante la sociedad, no seré muy popular – Dijo estrujando las manos fuertemente.

– Caroline, a pesar de todo eres una mujer inteligente y bella en alma y sentimientos.

– Gracias Terruce. – la sirena sonó fuertemente anunciando la partida así que Carol corrió a lo más alto para poder ver la Estatua de la Libertad.

Terry miro al muelle, esperando ver un rostro conocido, alguna cabellera dorada con ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro. Alguien que lo llamará y que le dijera que no sé fuera. – Candy, si solo te viera en el puerto me bajaría del barco y nunca te dejaría otra vez.

En ese momento mire a mi madre, que me decía adiós con los ojos cristalinos y yo agite mi mano para decirle adiós.

– Mamá. – dije casi en silencio mientras que el barco comenzaba a moverse lentamente. – No, no debes de llamarla así. Debes de ser fuerte Terruce. – Me limpie las lágrimas para darme valor – volví a ver al muelle, para ver a las personas que estaban ahí, volteaba de un lado a otro sin encontrarla.

– Hola hijo, despidiéndote de América. – mi padre se acerco a mí como cuando tenía cuatro años. Sus manos en mis hombros.

– Algo así. – todavía podía ver el muelle.

– ¿Te gustaría saber lo que pienso? – se recargo sobre el barandal viendo también al muelle.

– No realmente.

– Aun así pienso decírtelo – Terry volteo con fastidio y después dirigió la mirada al muelle que poco a poco nos alejábamos mas. – pienso que estas buscando a Candy. – Terry volteo a verlo furioso – pienso que gastaste una fortuna publicando en periódicos la noticia que te ibas a La gran Bretaña para que ella lo viera, para pensar si se decidía quedarse en América con el Sr. William o venir aquí y decirte que no te vayas, que te extraña…

– No digas tonterías.

– Quizá me equivoque, quizá no, pero debes de ahora en adelante mira siempre hacía adelante, nunca hacía atrás y dejar el pasado donde debe de estar… enterrado en el pasado. – era extraño escuchar ese consejo que le había dicho a Candy cuando quería que olvidara a Anthony en una cabalgata en Escocia. – Eso te hará tomar nuevas decisiones, un nuevo futuro y un porvenir prometedor… no dejes que los fantasmas del pasado te atormenté tu existencia.

– No te preocupes. – Lo miro directamente a los ojos con la frente muy en alto – mi pasado estará muy enterrado en el fondo de mi corazón. Me voy a mi camarote hace frío aquí afuera. Con permiso – el Duque se quedo en cubierta mientras Terry caminaba a su camarote, pero antes de entrar en el interior volteo a ver el océano.

Adiós Broadway, adiós NYC, adiós Candy… adiós pecosa, sé que serás muy feliz a lado de Albert y tu felicidad es la mía también – corrí por los pasillos de la primera clase hasta encontrar mi camarote. Abrí la puerta – solo está noche, solo esta noche lloraré por ti, dejare que mis ojos se vacié, mañana será un nuevo amanecer y un mejor porvenir en Inglaterra.

– Duque aquí están todas las investigaciones que nos pidió que hiciéramos en Chicago. – dijo Alfred, su empleado de mayor confianza entregando un sobre amarillo bastante grueso. – hay fotografías, informes detallados… todo acerca de la mujer que nos solicito que investigáramos.

El Duque abrió el sobre y vio detalladamente las fotografías, leyó los reportes, pero algo no encajaba.

– ¿No comprendo esta información? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido el Duque – falta información muy importante, sé que ella se casará con el Sr. Andley.

– Lo siento Duque, pero estuvimos investigando todo referente a la boda de la Srta. Candice White Andley y el Sr. Albert William Andley y no hay ningún documento oficial. Sin embargo la familia Andley en la primavera hará una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de Archibald Cornwall con la Srta. Annie Britter. Es el único enlace en matrimonio de la familia Andley.

– No es posible yo vi las invitaciones y el Sr. Andley me dije que se iba a casar con…

– ¿Es esta la invitación? – Preguntó Alfred entregando un sobre y el Duque tomo la invitación, efectivamente esa era la invitación que había visto en la oficina del Sr. Andley pero ahora con los nombre de Archibald Cornwall y Annie Britter.

– ¡No entiendo! – Grito aventando la invitación sobre el escritorio – ¿Por qué nos engañaron? ¡Esto es una humillación a mi honor!

– Es claro que la Srta. Candice no deseaba casarse con joven Terruce y puso ese pretexto, o… – el Duque escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su empleado – o el Sr. Andley no desea que su hija adoptiva se casara con Terruce, con un actor con cierta reputación. – el Duque lo miraba con una expresión furiosa, que parecía que lo quería matar con la mirada – Porque hasta la fecha no está comprometida con nadie. – el Duque pidió que se retira, mientras leía cuidadosamente toda la información que le había entregado.

El viaje se me hizo aparentemente rápido y llegamos a Southampton, me sentía completamente diferente pisando suelo británico, el chofer nos estaba esperando ya con todo el ejército de sirvientes quienes rápidamente colocaban las maletas en el vehículo. Mientras llegábamos al Palacio de Grandchester pasando por la ciudad de Londres, veía por la ventanilla los estragos que trajo la guerra en mi país de nacimiento. La reconstrucción de la ciudad se veía en todas partes. Habían pasado ya seis años cuando habían huido de Inglaterra. Seis años trascurrido cuando pise tierra británica nuevamente. Todo era tan diferente, las calles, los parques, los edificios severos victorianos y calles empedradas ya no existían. Ahora se respiraba cierto aire de modernidad.

– Ahora a trabajar fuertemente… – sonrió con los ojos cristalinos – creo que me gustara está nueva época en mi vida. Cerrar ciclos y dar vuelta a la página. Me di ánimos a mi mismo con la frente muy en alto.

Había pasado un año desde que Susana había muerto y también el primer aniversario desde que había terminado la guerra. En ese año Terry se había dedicado en alma y cuerpo de tiempo completo.

En las mañanas estaba en la Abadía de Westminster en un puesto bastante importante, administrar el presupuesto para los damnificados, Los Programas de Apoyo a las viudas y los hijos de la guerra, vales de despensa o vales de muebles según sea el caso y buscarles un trabajo de medio tiempo o de tiempo completo para que pudieran absorber sus gastos por ellas mismas.

Por las tardes se dedicaba a su pasión, el teatro. Presentaba la obra de Hamlet, las presentaciones era de miércoles a domingo siendo que los miércoles y jueves eran funciones completamente gratis para toda las personas de escasos recursos económicos y que no podía pagar un boleto para ver una obra de teatro.

Los viernes, sábados y domingos eran funciones para la gente adinerada, gracias a esas funciones podía pagar la renta del teatro, los sueldos de los trabajadores como de los actores. Terry no cobraba ni un solo penique por actuar. Su sueldo en la Abadía de Westminster, apenas ganaba lo suficiente para pagar un pequeño departamento en Londres cerca del Parlamento quien compartía el departamento con un compañero de trabajo para dividirse los gastos como la renta, agua, luz, gas y comida. En Realidad para ser hijo del Duque de Grandchester, su vida no era nada lujosa. Pues Terry a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que lo apoyaría para cubrir los gastos de la producción de la obra de teatro esté dijo que era su sueño y que él lo sacaría adelante sin ayuda de su padre ni de nadie más. Además él no deseaba vivir en Palacio de Grandchester.

Pero como todo, la felicidad que vivía hasta el momento no era permanente, su mundo tendría que dar un giro de 360°

**13 de noviembre de 1919. **

El Palacio de Buckingham ofrecía una cena especial por el primer Aniversario desde que había terminado la guerra, los Reyes de Inglaterra dieron un gran banquete, el cual los Grandchester eran invitados especiales y Terry no podía decir no a su Majestad, el Rey Jorge V y la Reina María de Teck.

– Sr. Terruce, – dijo un lacayo de alto rango del Rey – A Su Majestad le gustaría hablar con usted en su despacho. Podría acompañarme por favor. – Terry hizo un asentamiento de cabeza, dejo el salón principal para dirigirse a su despacho privado. Fue anunciado y enseguida entro.

Su Majestad pidió a los guardias que se retiraran dejándolos completamente solo. Terry estaba muy nervioso pues a pesar de estar trabajando en el Parlamento no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su tío y lo que le ponía aun más nervioso era porque quería hablar personalmente con él.

– Su Majestad. – se hinco como el protocolo de la Realeza lo indicaba y como Su Majestad no indicaba que se podía poner de pie, permaneció en esa posición, mientras el Rey estaba sentado en su silla de dictador a tres escalones más del piso y en el centro de aquella habitación que lo hacía ver aun más poderoso y majestuoso.

– Terruce, te hice venir aquí porque me he enterado que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo en el Parlamento y estoy seguro que a pesar de todo no te es tan desagradable como pensabas en un principio. He hablado con tu padre con el Duque de Grandchester y me ha comentado muchas cosas que no es de mi agrado y que el Duque te ha consentido en todos y cada uno de tus caprichos.

– ¡¿Caprichos?! – Sabía que la conversación con Su Majestad no iba a ser nada agradable. – Ya no soy más miembro de la Familia Grandchester, Su Majestad. He renunciado a todos mis privilegios de la aristocracia…

– ¡No te he dado permiso de que hables! ¡Hasta que yo te ordene! ¡Soy tu Rey y me debes respeto y veneración! – Hablo con voz clara y firme. Terry apretaba los puños mientras estaba hincado. – tu padre me ha puesto al corriente referente a tus deseos de ser un actor de teatro. – Terry iba a hablar pero un movimiento de la mano del Rey lo detuvo – eres el bisnieto de la Reyna Victoria y ningún bisnieto vivirá como has vivido tú y negando de tus raíces.

– Su Majestad, no niego de mis raíces…

– Terruce, eres un hombre muy valiente e inteligente, digno sucesor del Ducado de tu padre, eres un hombre listo y yo tengo una propuesta que hacerte. – se toco el mentón como pensando lo que iba a decir – Te consideraré que sigas con lo que te gusta y te apasiona, ser actor. No tengo ningún inconveniente con eso, sin embargo ¡Tomaras protesta y tu nombramiento como Marques de Grandchester! – Terry se asombro de lo que escuchaba, ¡No! Él deseaba negarlo. No deseaba ser Marques – no permitiré que un miembro de la familia sea simplemente un plebeyo, ¡Tienes la educación para ser digno sucesor y seguirás con tu pasatiempo de ser actor! Pero cumplirás con todos tus deberes que te corresponde. Ya no eres más un adolescente malcriado del Colegio San Pablo. Ya eres todo un adulto y en enero cumplirás 23 años. Ya es hora que formalices tu compromiso.

– ¡No lo haré Su Majestad!

– ¡Vaya! Veo que tienes agallas para estar en contra de tu Rey, eso podría pasarlo como alta traición a Su Majestad, – Terry tenía una mirada encendida que podría salir de ella fuego al escuchar aquello – ¡Este 9 de enero de 1920 tomaras protesta como Lord! Tu nombramiento como Marques de Grandchester e iras a las temporadas de las debutantes para conseguir esposa, – Terry se le abría más los ojos al escuchar todo lo que decía e instintivamente apretaba más los puños – sé que no te agrada la idea, pero no te preocupes… nosotros no te arreglaremos ningún compromiso con alguien que no te agrada como lo que le sucedido a tu padre, podrás elegir a tu futura esposa.

– Su Majestad, es usted una persona muy generosa. – El Rey trato de no darle importancia al comentario sarcástico de su sobrino pues sabía de sobra que tenía fama que desde su infancia era bastante sarcástico y decidió continuar con su relato sin tomarlo personalmente.

– ¡Ya es tiempo que tomes tus responsabilidades como debe de ser! Tu hermana Lady Caroline debutara en la primavera, será su primera temporada, sería bueno que la acompañaras para darle seguridad y elegancia, así tendrá varias propuestas de matrimonio. De lo contrarío podías estar tras las rejas por desacato a tu Rey. – una chispa brillo en los ojos de monarca se pudo visualizar. – No me gustaría ejercer alguna represaría contigo.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacerme Duque de Grandchester! – Grito Terry a su padre al finalizar la fiesta y tomando su vehículo para salir a toda prisa del Palacio de Buckingham.

– ¡Escúchame! Yo no sé qué te he hecho, merezco primero una explicación para saber que te molesta.

– Hable con Su Majestad, ¡Quiere que sea tu sucesor, quiere que sea Marques! ¡Que tome mi título nobiliario en la fecha de mi cumpleaños! ¡Cuando te había dicho que no quería nada referente con la nobleza! Era a Lord Harry el que le corresponde ser el titulo de Marques ¡No a mí! – dijo tocándose fuertemente el pecho. – debo de irme, no deseo estar más en este lugar.

Llego a su departamento hecho una fierra enjaulada, hace mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así, deseaba destrozar el departamento, o al menos tirar todo lo que estaba en la mesa cuando su compañero Mark salió para prepararse algo de cenar.

– Terruce, pensé que llegarías un poco tarde de la fiesta. ¿Sucedió algo? Te vez terrible ¿Qué paso?

– ¡Pasa que no soporto más este tipo de fiestas! – Mark no entendía lo que quiso decir – En realidad el Rey quiere que tomo mi título y que vaya a esas estúpidas fiestas de debutantes para conseguir esposa. ¿Puedes creer eso?

– Bueno, no sé qué decir, tengo varios amigos que pasan por lo mismo, pero es porque se han enamorado de una mujer que no es de su estatus social como la de ellos, ¿Tú estás enamorado de alguna mujer que no puedas presentarla como tu futura esposa…? ¿Alguna actriz? – Pregunto dudoso.

– ¡No! No estoy enamorado de ninguna mujer… actriz o lady… – apretó los puños fuertemente.

– Bueno, cualquier otra persona pensaría mal referente a tu sexualidad, – Terry lo miraba con ojos de pocos amigos – pero sé perfectamente que te atraen las chicas, ya que hemos ido juntos con chicas de dudosa reputación para pasar el rato alegremente. Pero lo que me sorprende que pudiendo tener a la mujer de tus sueños… eres bastante agrio e indiferente con las mujeres...

– Estuve enamorado de una mujer quien me rompió el corazón… bueno en realidad no, yo se lo rompí primero, me comprometí con otra persona y no luche por nuestro amor, por cuestiones del destino no me case y cuando estuve nuevamente libre decidí buscarla para darme cuenta que se iba a casar con mi mejor amigo.

– ¡Por dios! No puedo creer eso. ¡Un amigo no se mete con la novia! Debiste de haberlo matado.

– ¡No porque yo fui el estúpido que no lucho por nuestro amor! ¡Yo fui el estúpido que se comprometió con otra mujer! Y él siempre ha estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas. No tengo derecho de gritarles ¡No me quites a mi novia desde hace seis años!

– ¡¿Han pasado ya seis años?!

– No sé que voy hacer, si no cumplo con las órdenes de Su Majestad podría ir hasta la cárcel por desacato, o en peor de los casos vivir en el destierro, no volver pisar tierra británica nunca más.

– Si que tienes un gran problema, no es cualquier persona de quién estas recibiendo la orden ¡Es del Rey de Inglaterra y lo peor del caso, es tu tío también! No eres un plebeyo aunque quieras serlo.

– Supongo que viviré en el exilio, en Europa. – pensó Terry como considerando la idea – quizá no sea tan descabellado vivir con los franceses. – hizo una mueca no muy convencido.

– ¿Y por qué no hacer lo que te propone Su Majestad? – Terry volteo a verlo sorprendido – Bueno, trabajas en el Parlamento todos los días con un sueldo miserable por no ser parte de la Cámara de Lores, si fueras un Lord podrías ganar mucho más dinero y financiar muchos de los programas y propuestas que tienes en mente. Además no veo tan descabellado de poder casarte con una fina y elegante mujer quien puedas levantarte cada mañana, además por lo que me habías comentado, podrás elegir a tu futura esposa. – Terry se desplomo en el sofá agarrándose la sien y el rostro. – la persona quien estabas enamorado, ella ya está casada, prohibida… no creo que tú te dediques al celibato o a ser monje. – sonrió. – no te amargues la vida, debes de ver siempre adelante, buscar nuevos horizontes, no es lo que me habías dicho cuando rentamos juntos este departamento.

_**19 de Diciembre de 1919.**_

_**Terruce Graham obtendrá su título nobiliario "Marqués de Grandchester**_"

_El actor principal de la obra de Hamlet quién conocemos como Terruce Graham, en realidad es primogénito del Duque de Grandchester y sobrino de Su Majestad el Rey Jorge V. _

_El 9 de enero, en la fecha de su cumpleaños número 23. Obtendrá su título nobiliario quien le corresponde por herencia. Desde ese día será nombrado como Lord Terruce Graham, Marqués de Grandchester. Con ello también se espera que a los pocos meses elija a su futura esposa ya que desde el próximo año acudirá a las fiestas de debutantes de las damas de la alta sociedad londinense._

**Nueva York **

– ¡Señora! ¡Señora! – Gritaba la doncella de la Sra. Eleonor Baker entrando a su dormitorio esa mañana fría.

– ¿Qué pasa Rita? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Eleonor aun estaba en la cama.

– Mi niña, mire lo que se ha publicado referente a su hijo Terruce – le entrego el periódico a su señora y Eleonor lo tomo a aprisa para saber las noticias referente a su hijo. Rápidamente devoro el artículo y su expresión cambiaba conforme leía la noticia.

– Esto no puede ser, debe de ser un error, Terry Marqués y futuro Duque de Grandchester es imposible. Richard me dijo que Terry no tomaría el Ducado, ¡Es un desgraciado! – Grito estrujando fuertemente el periódico, – no, no – negaba con la cabeza, – esto no puede ser, debo de hacer algo antes que sea demasiado tarde. – Se levanto rápidamente de la cama – Rita, voy a salir ahora mismo, voy a comprar un boleto en algún transatlántico que me lleve a Inglaterra, tú empaca mis cosas rápidamente.

Afortunadamente ese mismo día en la tarde zarpaba un barco pequeño, no había boletos en la primera clase así que compro un boleto de segunda clase quien la llevaría hasta el Reino Unido.

_**Gracias a todas por seguir leyéndome… a pesar que me tardo mucho en actualizar. Pero mejor tarde que abandonar la historia. **_


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33.**

**Enero de 1930 actualidad.**

– Niños, niños es hora de desayunar, sino llegaran tarde al colegio. – Gritaba Candy a pie de las escaleras ya vestida con su uniforme de enfermera y peinada con una cola de caballo y muy entusiasmada con el nuevo trabajo.

– ¡Ya vamos mamá! – Grito Ricky bajando las escaleras y yendo hasta la cocina para tomar su pan tostado con mermelada y su jugo de naranja recién hecho por su madre.

– Buenos días mamá – Saludo Maggie también entrando a la cocina vestida con el uniforme del colegio pero con el cabello aun sin peinarse. Se sentó en la mesa y tomo su desayuno. – Mamá ¿Puedes peinarme cuando termine de desayunar?

– Claro mi amor. – afortunadamente Candy ya había preparado el desayuno, había desayunado y ya estaba arreglada. – Voy rápido por el cepillo y peine para peinarte aquí.

Salió disparada ya que su doncella había pedido vacaciones para ver a su mamá que estaba enferma, además le gustaba atender a sus hijos, prepararles el desayuno, vestirlos y hasta peinarlos. Estaba realmente feliz y realizada nuevamente pues trabajar después de tantos años en la profesión que había estudiado era realmente gratificante.

En ese momento entraba Terry a la cocina vestido impecablemente.

– Buenos días mis amores – les dio un beso a cada quien – ¿Dónde está su mamá? – Pregunto tomando su taza de té y picando la fruta que estaba ya servida en un plato.

– Fue a la recamara por el cepillo, dijo mamá que aquí peinaría a Maggie – Contesto Ricky con una sonrisa enorme y teniendo bigotes de mermelada de frambuesa.

– Mira como esta tu rostro Ricky – dijo el padre haciendo una mueca graciosa – está lleno de mermelada, ten cuidado en no mancharte el uniforme. – Le extendió una servilleta de tela.

Candy en ese momento llegaba y rápidamente le hacia sus dos coletas de caballo a su pequeña hija, tal como cuando era una chiquilla. Terry se quedaba viéndola haciendo esto, yendo por otra cosa, preparando el lunch de los niños para el colegio, arreglando el suéter de Maggie y finalmente a su esposo dándole un enorme beso apasionado en los labios mientras los niños recogían sus mochilas y su bolsa de lunch, los chiquillos le daban el beso a su madre mientras ella le daba la bendición como todas las mañanas que se iban al colegio.

Terry permaneció en el marco de la puerta mientras veía a su familia, esa era la familia que había soñado desde un principio, una familia con Candy y sus dos hermosos hijos siendo de ella y de él. Rápidamente se subió al vehículo seguido de sus dos pequeños amores.

– Maggie, Ricky los veo en la casa de su abuelo a las 5 de la tarde. – le decía Terry a sus hijos ya en el camino.

– Si papá.

– Yo no quiero ir a la casa de mi abuelo, – dijo Maggie con un puchero – ayer me regaño mi abuelo… y no me gustaría que me volviera a regañar… prefiero ir a mis clases de danza o de piano.

– Maggie, no tengo choferes para tu disposición, además ahora estamos en época de recesión, no podemos darnos lujos, pero te prometo que muy pronto regresaras a tus clases, ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Y si mi abuelo me regaña otra vez? No quiero que me regañe…

– Pues no hagas comentarios ofensivos y trata de hacer lo que tu abuelo te indique, sabes perfectamente que él es un hombre muy disciplinado, pero no te preocupes mi amor, tratare de hablar con él para que no sea tan severo con ustedes, pero prométanme que se portarán bien.

– Si papá. – contestaron los niños alegremente.

**Departamento del Duque de Grandchester.**

El sol apenas entraba a la gran alcoba, me había despertado abrazada de Richard, por alguna extraña razón anoche había sido sumamente tierno y cariñoso conmigo. Me había hecho el amor como cuando éramos jóvenes, se preocupaba de mis sentimientos y me acariciaba con tanto amor como si fuera la mujer más maravillosa del planeta.

No puedo comprender la actitud de Richard, algunas ocasiones un hombre poderoso y fuerte, en otras tan cariñoso y amable, otras prepotente y orgulloso… y también sus miradas profunda y su hermosa sonrisa que fue quien me conquisto. Quiero odiarlo… me ha hecho mucho daño, me ha quitado lo que más quiero en el mundo. Me ha quitado años sin ver a mi hijo y mis nietos… no puedo perdonarlo, quizá todo lo que esté haciendo sea para remendar sus errores del pasado… no sé qué pensar. – se decía Eleonor Baker sobre el lecho del Duque.

Voy a levantarme de la cama lentamente, estando ya sentada volteo a verlo y escucho que Richard aun está profundamente dormido.

El paso de los años no han pasado en él… se ve un hombre fuerte y maduro. Desee siempre despertarme todos los días así. Me diriji al baño para darme una ducha y alejar mis pensamientos de él. No deseo enamorarme de él nuevamente porque sé que si abro mi corazón nuevamente, saldré muy lastimada y no deseo sufrir otra vez.

En ese momento Terry llegaba al colegio y vio que Emma bajaba del vehículo oficial de su padre.

– Hola Ricky – saludo Emma tímidamente mientras se acercaba a ellos ya en la entrada del colegio.

– Papá ahí está esa niña con aires de grandeza, cuando es la hija de la sirvienta. – comento Maggie agarrada de la mano de su padre.

– Maggie, en que platicamos – dijo Terry con voz enfadada – deja de hablar mal de las personas.

– Hola Señor, – saludo Emma ofreciéndole la mano para saludar al padre de Ricky y Terry le sonrió a la pequeña dando el apretón de manos con una sonrisa que Emma se sentía muy feliz y aceptada. – hola Maggie. – le extendió la mano.

– Me llamo Margaret solo mi familia y amigos me llaman Maggie. – la dejo con la mano extendida.

– Lo siento mucho. – Se sintió lastimada por el comentario y decidió bajar la mano. – Debo de ir a mi salón de clases, hasta luego.

– Yo también me voy a mi clase, adiós papá – se despidió Ricky con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su padre. – Me voy contigo Emma, esperamé.

– Maggie mi amor, ¿En qué hablamos? – volteo a verla Terry con una mirada sería.

– Lo siento papi.

– Ven dame mi beso. – sin duda era su princesa y la quería mucho y no le gustaba regañar a su hija en la puerta del colegio – estudia mucho, porque no me gustan las malas notas y pórtate bien. No quiero reportes de mala conducta.

Si papito.

**Londres. Diciembre de 1919. Pasado… los sentimientos de Terry. **

_Falta pocos días para la navidad, no sé porque siempre en estas fechas me pongo más melancólico que en otras ocasiones, no ha sido fácil este año desde que murió Susanna. No niego que me he divertido, paso el rato agradable con una mujer desde que llegue a Londres, su nombre es Minerva Crawley, hija menor del Conde de York, la conocí en el Parlamento gracias a que un día fue a visitar a su padre quien trabaja ahí también, sin embargo ella no es la típica chica de la alta sociedad, es una mujer de cabellera castaña oscura, ojos azul cielo, bastante fiestera, alegre y muy franca. _

_Sin embargo nunca le he hablado con la verdad, realmente no me conoce y es que no quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente. Tenemos mucho en común, pero a la vez somos muy diferentes, ella es alegre, le gusta ir a bailar y beber whisky o alguna copa de vino tinto, es bastante platicadora y pasarla bien con sus amigos y amigas, como trabajan en el Parlamento la mayoría son personas de la Alta sociedad. _

_En cambio yo… me siento como un bicho raro que no encaja en ese círculo, pero… si soy honesto conmigo mismo en realidad tengo buenos compañeros de trabajo… algunos puedo considerarlos como amigos. Sin embargo ha sido muy difícil llevar una relación con ellos ya que la mayoría de las veces siempre deciden ir algún bar y estar a altas horas de la noche, siendo yo un hombre alcohólico no es nada agradable, ver como tus amigos se divierte y beben hasta emborracharse y al día siguiente están como si nada. _

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo que pruebe el alcohol y no pueda parar de beber, en muchas ocasiones prefiero quedarme en mi departamento y estar en mi burbuja segura, la bebida no le he probado desde que Albert me rescato de aquel abismo, mi trabajo en el Parlamento, bueno… no lo puedo negar, ha sido un reto y desafío muy gratificante en mi vida profesional el cual estoy muy orgulloso de mis logros ahí, también puedo darme el lujo de hacer todo lo que me gusta… producir, actuar… estar cada noche arriba de un escenario y observar que el teatro está completamente lleno, que te aplaudan es algo maravilloso que no puedo explicarlo con palabras. _

_No me quejo de la vida que he llevado desde que llegue a Londres, sin embargo siento un gran vacío en mi pecho que me oprime el corazón, no me siento completamente feliz y pleno con mi vida… me falta algo, pero como todo un hombre británico, siempre reprimo mis sentimientos y no dejarlos salir a flote. _

De repente alguien toca la puerta, dejo mi pluma fuente en el tintero y cierro mi libreta escondiéndola en el cajón de mi escritorio, abro la puerta. Ahí está ella con una sonrisa en los labios y un vestido sencillo pero elegante.

– ¡¿Minerva?! ¡Vaya sorpresa! No te esperaba. – Después de unos segundos la hice pasar a mi departamento. – pasa, toma asiento, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

– No gracias – dijo mientras se dirigía al sillón y se sentaba – ¿Se encuentra Mark?

– No, salió con unos amigos a tomar algunas cervezas, a un bar cercano de aquí. – dije con una mueca cómica.

– Terruce, – dijo un poco nerviosa, pero con voz decidida – tenemos más de seis meses que nos conocemos y me considero tu gran amiga, pensaba que yo también lo era para ti.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿No comprendo? ¿A qué viene ese comentario? – Pregunté extrañado.

– Leí en el periódico y gracias a un artículo me doy cuenta que no sé quién demonios eres tú.

– Ahhh eso, – hice un ademan con la mano como restando importancia.

– ¡¿Ahhh eso?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Su voz se torno molesta – He sido muy franca todo este tiempo contigo y hasta ahora me entero de tu verdadero origen. ¿Por qué me has mentido en todo este tiempo?

– Escucha, no es que te este mintiendo, pero no soy miembro de la Familia Grandchester y todo lo que dice el periódico es una gran mentira.

– ¡¿Mentira?! ¿Quieres decir que no eres hijo del Duque de Grandchester?

– Lo soy, pero no estoy hecho para vivir ese estilo de vida de un aristócrata, me gusta mi vida, soy un hombre libre que puede hacer lo que más me gusta. – Minerva tenía una expresión en la cara que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo – Me gusta la actuación y en este momento también se ha cumplido mi gran sueño de producir, además estoy aprendiendo con ayuda de todos a meterme poco a poco en la Dirección. Mi padre me apoya, el titulo de mi padre será para mi hermano menor…

– Pensaba que yo te gustaba… – comento interrumpiendo.

– Me gustas y me gustas mucho, pero no deseo involucrarme sentimentalmente contigo. – me acerque a ella tomándola de la cintura.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó aterrada.

– Porque tú perteneces a la nobleza, sé muy bien qué tu padre desea que contraigas nupcias con alguien de tu mismo nivel ¡Yo no deseo nada con ese estilo de vida! Esa no es la vida que yo quiero vivir. Es como si alguien me asfixiara lentamente, es como si me quitaran el aire para respirar.

– ¿Y por qué este artículo en el periódico, si no piensas convertirte en Marques? – se alejo dándome la espalda para después voltear a verme con ojos furiosos.

– Fue una orden desde el Palacio, no tiene nada que ver conmigo ese maldito artículo, – apreté fuertemente mis puños – he pensado mucho en el asunto, estos dos días desde que el Rey hablo conmigo veo mis pros y los contras, no deseo irme de Inglaterra, pero si no me presento el día de mi cumpleaños ante el Rey viviré en el exilio. He pensado hacer maletas ya. – se asomo a la ventana viendo caer los copos de nieve. – pasare las fiestas con mi familia, con mis padres y mis hermanos… para despedirme de ellos.

– Ya comprendo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Supongo que estas enamorado de alguien más! ¡Para hacer semejante cosa de vivir en el exilio!

– No, no hay nadie más en mi vida.

– ¡Debe de haberlo, de lo contrario no renunciarías! – Exclamó rompiendo en llanto.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunte acercándome a ella, tomándole de las manos.

– ¡Por qué me gustas, me gustas mucho…! Pensaba que eras un plebeyo, yo estaba dispuesta a dejar a mi familia por ti. Creía que tú también me amabas. ¡Qué significaba algo para ti!

– No niego que no me gustes… y siento algo más por ti… pero soy un hombre que no te merece, tú mereces tener alguien mejor que yo… – Minerva me vio con ojos sorprendidos, anonadada con lo que decía. – Sabes que soy un hombre alcohólico, no soy una persona sociable, tengo un temperamento muy fuerte y violento, tampoco muestro mis sentimientos a las demás personas, soy muy frío. Tú eres todo lo contrario… – desprevenidamente le acaricie su mejilla limpiando esas lágrimas que derraba por su rostro. – eres una mujer cálida, divertida, segura de sí misma, sociable, amigable, hermosa, muy hermosa quien no merece alguien como yo.

Ella se acerco aun más y lentamente ambos se besaron, primero fue un beso muy casto y poco a poco subía la intensidad de aquel beso, se convirtió profundamente apasionado, Terry bajo una mano hasta su cintura y la otra seguía acariciándole el rostro, ella lo abrazo con fuerza acariciando su espalda que solo tenía una camisa sport, al ver que no se detenía metió sus manos debajo de su camisa tocando la piel de su espalda, era una sensación tan rica y placentera que al poco tiempo la camisa le estorbaba y sin darse cuenta ya lo estaba despojando de la prenda.

– No, para… – Dijo con dificultad mientras lentamente se aleja de sus labios. – tú eres una dama y yo no podría perjudicarte.

– No importa – dijo en medio de lágrimas – quiero tenerte al menos esta noche, al menos hasta que mi padre me consiga un hombre para casarme, quiero saber que significa hacer el amor con la persona que amo aunque esté no quiera comprometerse conmigo…

– Minerva…

– Tengo 22 años, ya soy una mujer vieja y mi padre quiere que el año que comienza vaya a las fiestas para conseguir un marido ¿Puedes creer eso?

– Sí lo sé, mi hermana Caroline… será su primera temporada.

– Déjame estar al menos… – su rostro mostraba algo de pudor al confesar lo que deseaba – quiero entregarme al chico que me gusta sin promesas, ni juramento. Sentir el calor de tu piel y recordarlo por el resto de mi vida, esta maravillosa experiencia.

Esa noche Terry se entrego a aquella mujer, hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan bien estando con una mujer en su lecho. Había tenido sexo con mujeres que ofrecía sus servicios… pero definitivamente no se comparaba con lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Despertar con una mujer en su cama en la mañana era… era magníficamente grandioso.

– ¿A qué hora es? – Pregunto Minerva aun adormilada y completamente desnuda.

– Son las 5:30 de la mañana. – mi brazo estaba sobre su vientre y mi mano recorría lentamente hacia su pecho.

– Debo de irme, – lentamente Minerva se levanto de la cama. – no me gustaría que Mark me viera aquí. – tomo su ropa y se fue al baño a cambiarse, después de unos minutos ya vestida le dio una sonrisa maravillosa. – fue una hermosa experiencia la que pase anoche contigo. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes. – A pesar de tener una sonrisa hermosa, sus ojos se veían tristes. – Quizá algún día te visite. – le guiño el ojo y salió de la recamara con precaución.

Deseaba decirle que no se fuera, que también lo había disfrutado muchísimo, pero… como decir semejante cosa, cuando yo no ponía nada de mi parte.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! – Dijo Mark mi compañero de departamento cuando le dije lo que había ocurrido, sabía que podía confiar en él con su discreción. – ¡Minerva es una chica fabulosa! No sé porque me lo estás preguntado, yo que tú aceptaría. – Estaba completamente confundido – dijiste que fue maravilloso, me dices que te gusta y que podías llegar a amarla, la conoces de hace tiempo… es una mujer hecha y derecha.

– Lo sé. – me tocaba la sien desesperadamente. – creo que voy a pensarlo. No quiero tomar las cosas a la ligera.

**25 de diciembre de 1919. Londres**.

Había decidido ir al Palacio Grandchester para pasar la Navidad, el Palacio estaba adornado bellamente con un enorme árbol de navidad, millones de luces adornaban la gran fachada. Había varios invitados, la mayoría con Títulos Nobiliarios y jóvenes herederos de grandes fortunas, habían aceptado la invitación para que conocieran a mi hermana Lady Caroline, futura heredera de la gran fortuna de los Grandchester y del Ducado del Duque.

Había pasado apenas algunas horas cuando me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, así que decidí salir a la biblioteca para esconderme de la multitud y evitar conversaciones realmente fastidiosas e incomodas, por ejemplo ¿Por qué no sería yo el heredero de la gran fortuna de los Grandchester siendo el hijo mayor? No, no quiero escuchar murmuraciones acerca de mi. Había pasado como 10 minutos cuando dos personas entraron a la biblioteca, rápidamente me escondí antes que prendieran la luz.

– ¡Papá no puedes obligarme a casarme con esa gorda y horrenda mujer! – Gritaba el joven furioso.

– Lo lamento George pero los Grandchester son muy poderosos, acuérdate que te dije que Terruce no desea tener el titulo de Marques, su hijo el más joven es un completo idiota y me dijo el Duque que si Terruce no quiere la herencia de su Ducado ¡Será a su hija, Lady Caroline! – Le tomo de los hombros – ¡Serás tú Marques de Grandchester y futuro Duque! – Le comento con entusiasmado.

– Padre, entiende que es un precio muy alto que debo de pagar, – trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible pero su voz decía que deseaba reventar – ¿Te imaginas estando yo en la intimidad con esa gorda y horrible cerda que no me inspira absolutamente nada?

– ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! Hasta que tengas un heredero ¡Tendrás que acostarte con ella todas las noches! Ese es el precio que se debe de pagar para tener más poder.

– ¡Claro como tú no te acostarás con esa cara de cerdo como lo es su madre! – Terry escuchaba todo lo que decía de Caroline, y deseaba degollarlo ahí mismo, sin embargo eso mismo pensaba de la Duquesa y se sintió terrible – Que lastima que no se parezca nada a su padre el Duque.

– El día que este embarazada y te de un hijo varón podrás tener tantas amantes como tú quieras y podrás gastar su fortuna como se te plazca.

– ¿Tú cree qué el Duque permitirá esa atrocidad?

– ¡Claro! Yo sé bien que el Duque el día de su boda no pudo estar con su nueva esposa y se fue mejor con una prostituta, nunca amo a su esposa, quien podría amar a semejante engendró como Lady Regina.

Me sentí indignado con ganas de gritarle, apretaba los puños fuertemente para evitar un escándalo en plena fiesta de navidad, pasaron unos minutos y salieron, me quede nuevamente solo pensando en mil cosas, esa noche no pude dormir después de que la fiesta había terminado. Salí de mi antigua habitación donde esa noche me había quedado, a dos habitaciones estaba la de mi hermana Lady Caroline, me di cuenta que su luz estaba prendida y escuchaba un llanto lastimero… abrí lentamente la puerta, ahí estaba la Duquesa sentada en la cama tratando de tranquilizar a su hija. Ambas estaban dándome la espalda así que no me podían ver.

– Hija… no debes de llorar – la Duquesa la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

– Mamá no quiero casarme con Lord George, no me ama, no siente nada por mí y me dijo que si me casaba con él que no esperará absolutamente nada de él.

– Hija…

– ¡No quiero ser como tú mamá! – Se separo de su abrazo y la miro fijamente a los ojos – No deseo casarme con un hombre que no me ame. Como mi papá, – los ojos de la Duquesa fueron de sorpresa – sé que papá nunca te amo, que sufriste muchísimo por culpa de él y quien pago las consecuencias fue Terruce.

– ¿Hija de que hablas?

– ¡Ya no soy una niña mamá! Ya crecí y no quiero convertirme en esa mujer déspota y enojada con la vida… no quiero que se repita la misma historia conmigo.

– Yo soy muy feliz con tu padre cariño, hemos aprendido a respetarnos y…

– ¿Hemos a aprendido a respetarnos? ¿Deseas lo mismo para mi mamá? Mamá no me hagas la misma mujer desdichada e infeliz que tú con el matrimonio. – dejo caer su cabeza en las piernas de su madre llorando inconsolablemente. Cerré la puerta y baje las escaleras deseaba aire fresco cuando vi a mi padre sentado frente a la chimenea con una copa de coñac.

– ¿Terruce eres tú? – la sombra de la luz de la chimenea me había delatado. – ven acércate un momento por favor.

– Supongo que no puedes dormir – dije bajando las escaleras y acercándome donde él estaba.

– No soy el único en esta casa, tu madre y tu hermana tampoco, y me doy cuenta que tú también no puedes dormir.

– Papá escuche la conversación de Lord George, estaba en la biblioteca con su padre, va a ser muy infeliz a Caroline. – tenía que decirle.

– Lo sé, – bebió de un solo trago su copa y la sostuvo fuertemente en su mano como si quisiera romperla.

– ¿Por qué lo permites?

– No, no le daré la mano de mi hija a ese desgraciado, irá a su debut como principiante y ahí conocerá a su futuro esposo, no habrá problema ya que Caroline tendrá mi Ducado y una inmensa fortuna.

– ¡Quien sea ese hombre, será igual de desgraciado como lo es Lord George quien solo buscará la herencia y el titulo!

– Desgraciadamente así es como es nuestra realidad. – Miraba la chimenea con mirada derrotada y pude ver una lágrima salir de sus ojos – Caroline me recuerda mucho a tu madr… – titubeo y se corrigió – a Regina… es la misma imagen de ella cuando tenía su edad, también era una chica soñadora, dulce y tierna… tenía 16 años cuando la vi por primera vez, era una muchacha agradable y de buen corazón como tu hermana, pero… nunca pensé casarme con ella, mis planes era otros… tú ya conoces la historia… - bajo la mirada derrotado - e hice a todos muy pero muy infeliz, a Regina, quien por mi culpa y de nadie más se convirtió en una mujer amargada y frustrada, su coraje, su impotencia de no poder cambiar su destino. Lo peor de todo fue que ella se desquitaba contigo y yo nunca me opuse, de alguna forma deseaba recompensarla por haber sido tan terrible esposo. Lo lamento Terruce… he sido el peor hombre en todos los sentidos de mi vida. Y no deseo que Carol sea tan infeliz como lo fue su madre.

– Papá – dije en ese momento sin pensar lo que iba a decir, supongo que me salió del corazón, comprendí el dolor de la Duquesa y por un momento le tuve lastima a Regina. – quiero tomar tu Ducado.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – mi padre se sorprendió de lo que había dicho en ese momento.

– Quiero que Carol se case con una persona que la ame por quien es ella y no por la inmensa fortuna de los Grandchester. Yo la ayudaré en su debut. – dije con la frente muy en alto. Quería a mi hermana, llegue a conocerla, su físico no era muy agraciada, pero era una chica muy valiosa.

– Terruce. – mi padre no daba crédito de la decisión que había tomado. – ¿Y tú?

– El amor de mi vida, está prohibido para siempre… y yo… conozco a una mujer de nuestro status, es de la nobleza y de buena familia, – tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas – no la amo como la amo a ella, pero aprenderé amarla y respetarla.

Terruce corrió por el pasillo, pues sus lágrimas eran evidentes, sin embargo deseaba el Duque detenerle y gritarle que Candy en realidad no se había casado con el Sr. Andley pero… que ganaba con decirle semejante cosa, si ella no lo ha buscado desde que murió Susana hace ya un año – Candy no ama a mi hijo, para que hacer sufrir más a Terruce… él ya no merece sufrir más… ya no más.

**Noche vieja, 31 de diciembre de 1919.**

– ¿Qué? ¡Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto Duque de Grandchester! – Grito furioso el Vizconde.

– No es ninguna broma, mi hijo mayor ha decidido tomar mi Ducado, así mismo mi hija no tendrá ningún dote.

– Si es así, sabrá que entonces se romperá el enlace con mi hijo y dudo mucho que en esas circunstancias alguien se atreva a pedir la mano de ese en…

– Mida sus palabras Vizconde, o se arrepentirá, soy el Duque de Grandchester nunca lo olvide. – Volteo a ver al mayordomo y este le dio una orden – John el señor se retira, escóltalo hasta la puerta por favor.

– No es necesario, Duque de Grandchester que yo sé el camino perfectamente. – dicho esto el hombre se retiro apretando los puños fuertemente y saliendo con toda dignidad.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Terruce me acaba de decirme que no me casare con lord George ¿Es verdad? – corrió Caroline donde se encontraban sus padres.

– Hija yo... – tartamudeo la Duquesa.

– Es verdad Carol, - el Duque miro fijamente a su esposa. – tú madre y yo hemos decidido que te casaras con la persona que te ame, no queremos cometer los mismos errores de nuestros padres a un matrimonio sin amor. Sin embargo ustedes son la alegría de nuestro mundo.

– ¿Qué pasará con el Ducado? – Pregunto Caroline sin comprender la situación.

– Terruce lo tomará, tu hermano te ama y…

– ¡No, no puede ser! – Gritó la mujer desesperadamente – él se está sacrificando por mí, él no deseaba el ducado, no le gusta esté estilo de vida, lo odia con todo su ser… porque…

– Hija, cariño, tranquilízate. – la tomo de los hombros su madre.

– ¡No, mamá! – Lloraba inconsolablemente – Ha sufrido mucho, no merece sacrificarse por mí. No lo merece.

– Hija, no te preocupes por Terruce, - estaba tan orgullos el Duque de sus hijos - él continuara con él camino que ha elegido, seguirá en la actuación, con su pasión, no debes de temer hija mía.

– Papá, – dijo abrazándolo con cariño – gracias, gracias por cambiar de manera de pensar. Mamá – se acerco a ella nuevamente – no odies a Terruce, sé que siempre deseaste que fuéramos lo herederos de la fortuna de los Grandchester.

– No, hija… ahora en este momento deseo tu felicidad. – dijo la Duquesa con sinceridad.

– Mamá gracias. Debo de irme, voy a arreglarme, en la noche tendremos un gran festejo para celebrar el año nuevo y una nueva vida. ¡Comenzaré a ser feliz!

Esa tarde tome el vehículo y fui a la residencia Crawley, para darle la noticia a Minerva.

– ¡Minerva! ¡Minerva me he decidido, me he decidido! – Apenas había entrado al vestíbulo cuando la vi bajar de las escaleras bellamente arreglada y corrí hacia a ella.

– ¿A qué Terruce? – Pregunto la mujer confundida y muy sorprendida por mi manera de actuar.

– He decidido tomar el Ducado de mi padre, en 9 días tendré mi nombramiento como Marques de Grandchester.

– Muchas felicidades Terruce. Serás un hombre multimillonario. – dijo sin una pizca de alegría en su rostro.

– Eso no me importa en lo absoluto, he venido aquí para decirte que quiero que te cases conmigo.

– Terruce… ¡¿Estás bromeando verdad?! No debes de bromear con eso. – su mirada era entre sorpresa y confundida.

– ¡No bromeo, es la verdad! No quiero ser un monje como Mark me ha dicho, además lo estoy haciendo por mi hermana, no quiero que se repita la misma historia como fue la de mis padres.

– Hija, ¿Quién es este caballero? – En ese momento entro el padre de Minerva el Conde de York.

– Que falta de modales, él es un amigo. – Minerva nos presento – Papá te presento a Terruce Graham.

– Hijo del Duque de Grandchester y futuro Marques. – dije por primera vez en toda mi vida, ¿Por qué lo hice? Aun a la fecha no sabría qué decir. Supongo que en ese momento quería alardear con mi futuro suegro.

– ¿Hijo del Duque de Grandchester? – Vi como sus ojos cambian a un brillo especial y cambio su actitud conmigo.

– ¡¿Terruce?! – Me dio una mirada de desaprobación minerva. – Papá deseo hablar un momento a solas con Terruce.

– Claro hija, todo lo que gustes hablar con él. Los dejo, con permiso Lord Grandchester.

– Lord Crawley. – hice una pequeña reverencia mientras salia el Conde de York dejándonos solos en la sala.

– ¿Por qué Terruce? ¿Por qué te presentaste así? Ese no eres tú, esa no es la persona que conocí en el teatro.

– Sigo siendo la misma persona, no he cambiado y no cambiaré.

– ¿Y qué hay de mi?

– De ti, ya te lo dije, deseo casarme contigo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Si no me amas? En tu discurso no escuche ningún sentimiento de amor o cariño por mí.

– Pero tú si me amas y te has entregado a mí, además serías la esposa perfecta ante la sociedad, ambos somos de familias aristócratas.

– Cosa que tú aborreces, que lo odias con todo tu ser… si al menos me amaras un poco entonces yo podría…

– Dame tiempo, de olvidar y perdonar. Solo te pido tiempo y algún día te entregaré mi corazón.

– ¿Tiempo...? ¿Cuánto tiempo me pides? ¿Un mes, un año, cinco años, diez años o toda una eternidad?

– Yo sabré hacerte feliz.

– Terry, eso no es suficiente para mí.

– Debo de irme, mis padres me esperan para la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Despídeme de tus padres. – dije aun sin terminar la frase, estaba ya saliendo de la mansión cuando los recuerdos volvían a mi mente.

Candy, Candy hoy hace ocho años nos conocimos… y aun estas en mi memoria, pareciera que fue ayer cuando te vi en el barco y estuvimos estudiando en el Colegio San Pablo.

Llegue al Palacio Grandchester, había muchísimos invitados, lo odiaba, lo detestaba, pero ya no soy el mismo muchacho rebelde del colegio, he cambiado y la vida ha sido dura conmigo, gracias a eso he madurado, bueno… en realidad ya no soy un chiquillo, cumpliré 23 años… debo de pensar en mi futuro y mi porvenir, debo de asumir mi nuevo Roll que me ha tocado por herencia y no defraudare a nadie… y siempre tendré la frente muy en alto.

Las campanadas sonaron dando las doce y el inicio del año nuevo de 1920.

– ¡Felicidades! – Estrecharon todas sus copas con champaña excepto la mía que brindaba con agua.

Pecosa, allá en América aun no es año nuevo, pero te deseo que sea muy feliz con Albert, quizá hasta ya seas madre. Prometimos ser felices, yo buscare mi felicidad también y poco a poco mi corazón sanará nuevamente y algún día te vea nuevamente a la cara y no sienta esa nostalgia que me invade mi alma.

Feliz año nuevo pecosa. – las lágrimas de Terry rodaban, sabía que su futuro iba a dar un giro de 360° pero nunca se imagino cuales eran aquellos cambios.

_**8 de enero de 1920 Londres. Un día antes de su presentación ante el Rey.**_

Había terminado la presentación de esa noche con un rotundo éxito, la ovación duro más de 5 minutos, la prensa estaba ahí queriendo entrevistarme referente a mi anuncio, todos querían tener la primicia, era viernes, mañana será un día completamente difícil para mí ya que mi vida cambiará por completo. No debo de pensar en eso. – Me decía mientras el telón bajaba lentamente – Debo de descansar para que mañana amanezca y tenga un buen semblante ya que veré al Rey de Inglaterra. – estaba ya en mi camerino, me había quitado el traje y desmaquillado cuando alguien toco a mi puerta.

– Señor Terruce ¿Puedo pasar? Soy Harry.

– Adelante. – Era nuestro asistente, un señor ya mayor pero muy eficiente. – ¿Ocurre algo?

– Señor, hay un hombre que lo desea ver, dice que es urgente.

– ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien de la prensa?

– No, no es de la prensa, pero me dio su tarjeta. – Me la entrego a la mano – dice que fueron amigos hace tiempo y que le urge hablar con usted.

– No puede ser. – Leí la tarjeta que tenía en la mano – hazlo pasar inmediatamente. – el hombre salió y en menos de unos segundos entro un hombre alto con cabellera dorada y una sonrisa en los labios como lo recordaba en el pasado.

– Hola Terry. Hace tiempo que no te veo.

– ¡Albert! – Aun no podía creer que ese hombre estuviera ahí, el esposo de Candy.

_** CONTINUARA.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo será el turno de Candy de decir todo lo que le paso, y la oportunidad de Albert de decirle la verdad a Terry. **_

_**Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo esta historia. Perdón por tardar mucho en actualizar la historia. Gracias por todos los reviews y por todas las chicas nuevas que se dieron el tiempo de leer este trabajo. No saben lo gratificante es cuando te llega un review. MIL GRACIAS. **_


	34. Chapter 34

Hola a todos, espero que sigan aun leyéndome. Jejeje. En este capítulo retomo nuevamente el libro que escribió la escritora de Candy, Candy. La novela de Kyoko Misuky _**"Final Story**_"

En un Website me atreví hace tiempo guardarlos en un USB pero me faltaron muchos capítulos que muchas personas hicieron las traducciones al español y que ahora ya no están, pues han eliminado los link o las traducciones, que eran maravillosas y por desgracia no pude copiar todas. =(

Yo espero que nadie aquí se enoje por traer las traducciones de la escritora quien escribió Candy Kyoko Misuky, pues hasta el momento no he tenido queja alguna de que retire los capítulos. Pues no lo hago para lucrar, sino para todas aquellas fans que no tuvieron la oportunidad de leerlas.

Esta historia que estoy haciendo fue gracias a que leí las traducciones y las discusiones referentes… si era Albert o Terry quien se quedaba con Candy. Yo como toda una Terrytana me dije a mi misma que definitivamente era Terry con quien Candy se quedaba. Yo creo que por las discusiones en el Foro decidieron mejor eliminar las traducciones. =(

Yo trate de hacer una historia compaginando la novela de Misuky y un poco de mi imaginación. Y así es como yo lo entendí lo que trato de decirnos Kyoko Misuky.

Pongo aquí el _**EPILOGO DE LA NOVELA DE FINAL STORY COMPLETA. TODO LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA Y EN NEGRITA ES DE LA ESCRITORA **__**Kyoko**__** MISUKY**_. Y lo demás de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Pues todavía faltan muchos capítulos. =)

**CAPITULO 34.**

**Enero de 1920. Londres Inglaterra. **

– ¡Albert, vaya sorpresa! Pasa por favor ¿Gustas tomar algo? ¿Té? Bueno es lo único que tengo aquí para ofrecerte. – Terry hizo una mueca chistosa tomando una tetera vieja.

– Claro, con gusto te acepto una taza de té para poder platicar de viejos tiempos ya que tengo varias cosas que decirte. – comento entrando al camerino y sentándose en un sillón confortable.

– ¿Se trata de Candy? – Frunció el ceño ya que no estaba seguro de saber referente a ellos como un matrimonio o si ya tenía hijos.

– Algo así. – Titubeo un poco como no queriendo decir la respuesta.

– ¿Ella está bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo? – Su expresión de Terry fue de alerta y desesperación.

– No, no es nada malo, pero me gustaría platicar extendidamente contigo, antes de que tomes una decisión referente a tu futuro.

– ¿No comprendo? ¿Qué quieres decir con mi futuro? – Se relajo un poco, pero estaba dudoso con lo que había dicho, por una parte se moría por saber todo referente a su pecosa, aunque aquello le doliera hasta el alma – Si gustas podemos hablar en mi departamento, está muy cerca de aquí, solo espero que mi compañero de departamento no se encuentre para poder platicar más íntimamente.

– ¡¿Departamento?! ¡¿Vives en un departamento y con otra persona?! – El magnate hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

– Si claro.

– ¿Pensé que vivías con tus padres?

– ¡¿Qué?! – Hizo una cara de espanto que a Albert se le hizo cómica, muy parecido al muchacho que conoció en el San Pablo – ¡Nunca jamás! Vivir en el Palacio no es lo que deseo, además me quedaría muy lejos del trabajo. – comento tomando su abrigo y bufanda para cubrirse del frio invierno de enero.

Albert se paro del asiento donde se encontraba ya para salir, completamente confundido con lo que Terry le decía. Se subieron al carro del actor y en pocas cuadras se encontraba un edificio modesto, nada ostentoso. Subieron las escaleras hasta un cuarto piso que es donde Terry vivía. Al entrar Albert al departamento se fijo que era un departamento pequeño con dos habitaciones, una estancia pequeña al igual que la cocina.

– ¡¿No puedo creer que vivas aquí?! – Exclamo tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que Terry le ofrecía con una señal de su mano – pensé que vivías más lujosamente, supe que trabajabas en el Parlamento de Westminster.

– En realidad no puedo darme ese gusto ya que no me pagan lo suficiente para vivir en un departamento de lujo y aunque no lo creas la renta de este es muy caro, así que lo comparto con un compañero de trabajo… del Parlamento. – Se dirigió a la cocina mientras calentaba el agua para el té y sacaba las tazas y cubiertos para preparar la bebida. – ¿Con azúcar?

– No gracias, lo tomo sin azúcar. – Después de un par de minutos llevo el servicio de té y se sentó en otro sillón frente a Albert. – ¿Cómo te va en la actuación? Supe que a pesar de que la guerra termino hace un año el teatro está siempre repleto.

– En realidad la mitad de las funciones son para gente que no puede pagar un boleto de teatro y damos funciones completamente gratis y los viernes y fines de semana es para la gente adinerada – en ese momento tomo un sorbo a su té – ahí nos desquitamos un poco en las entradas, pues ya que soy el Productor tengo que pagar sueldos a todos los trabajadores y actores en escena, la renta del teatro así que no me queda nada.

– ¡¿Entonces no recibes ni un penique del teatro?! – Dijo Albert completamente sorprendido.

– No. – Se quedo extrañado de la actitud que había tomado Albert – Supongo que no has venido hablar referente a mi trabajo y como vivo. – Albert movió la cabeza negativamente – Por cierto ¿No te he preguntado cómo has estado, ya tienes hijos?

– ¡¿Hijos?! – Preguntó el rubio sorprendido – ¡Claro que no! No me he casado hasta ahora y con el trabajo que tengo como jefe del clan Andley no he tenido tiempo para enamorarme de alguna bella dama.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¿No te has casado con Candy?

– ¿Con Candy? ¿De dónde demonios sacas esa atrocidad? Yo no estoy casado con Candy ni con nadie.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si tú me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Candy cuando fui a buscarte a tu despacho para invitarlos a la función de Hamlet y me presentaste unas invitaciones de boda! – Se expreso completamente enojado – Yo te pregunte y me dijiste…

– Si lo recuerdo – lo interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase. – Pensé que después se había aclarado todo. – Respondió completamente confundido – Unos meses después… unas personas vinieron por parte tuya y yo mismo le di las invitaciones para que tú supieras que Candy no se iba a casar. Sino quien se iba a casar era mi sobrino Archibald y Annie Britter. Te mande una invitación y una carta donde te explicaba todo lo sucedido.

– ¡¿Una invitación y una carta?! ¡No he recibido nada! ¡Absolutamente nada de ti, ni de Archie, ni Annie, ni de Candy! – dejo la taza con brusquedad y se dirigió a Albert – ¡¿Por qué me engañaste en esa ocasión?! ¡¿Por qué me has mentido?! Pensaba en todo este año desde que murió Susanna… – trago en seco como queriendo estrangular a su mejor amigo. – tú y Candy estaban comprometidos. Qué Candy era ya una mujer prohibida, una mujer que sería feliz a tú lado. ¿Por qué me han engañado?

– ¡No fui yo quien quiso engañarte en ese tiempo! – Lo aparto bruscamente – Susanna estaba viva, aun no sabíamos que ella estaba condenada, Candy no deseaba verte en ese entonces porque le iba ser muy difícil verte y no poder estar contigo. Candy estaba atrás de una puerta cuando tú llegaste. ¡Tú crees que ha sido fácil para Candy! ¡Verte y no poder abrazarte y decirte que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia aun seguía amándote! Cuando hicieron una promesa.

– Está bien, comprendo el punto de vista de Candy pero ¿Por qué cuando supieron de Susanna que había muerto no hizo nada para tratar de verme?

– ¡La noticia no llego Terry! Todo era una locura ya que la guerra había terminado. Susana murió un día después de que anunciaron el fin de la guerra. ¡Candy supo la noticia mucho después de que Susanna había muerto, cuando tú ya te encontrabas en Inglaterra! En ese momento llegaron dos personas preguntando por Candy y que venían de tu parte y para remendar el error te mande la invitación con los nombres de Archie y Annie.

_**Flash back**_.

Era principios de enero cuando dos personas vestidas impecablemente entraron a mi oficina, justamente hace un año para ser precisos.

– Buenos días ¿Sr. Albert Andley?

– Si así es – extendí mi mano para saludar a cada uno – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? Por favor tomen asiento.

– Gracias, – ambas personas tomaron asiento frente al jefe del Clan – venimos de parte del Sr. Terruce Grandchester, el Sr. Terruce nos comento que usted y las Srta. Candice White muy pronto contraerán nupcias y nos mando un mensaje diciendo que él partía a Inglaterra, pero que en el fondo de su corazón les desea lo mejor y mucha felicidad en su matrimonio.

– ¡¿Eso dijo Terry?! – Me quede completamente sorprendido con el mensaje.

– Así es, palabras más palabras menos, – Tosió – Dijo que no podría estar en su día más feliz de sus vidas, pero les desea lo mejor a sus dos amigos.

– Señores – Albert se puso un poco nervioso. – creo que ha habido un malentendido.

– ¿A qué se refiere con un malentendido? – pregunto el otro señor que en todo el tiempo se había quedado callado.

– Qué la Srta. Candy y su servidor no vamos a contraer nupcias, sino mi sobrino Archibald Cornwall y su comprometida Annie Britter. Se casaran muy pronto en la primavera.

– ¿Pero el señor…? ¡Él estaba muy seguro que ustedes eran las personas que se iban a casar! Estaba muy seguro de eso, nos dijo que vio las invitaciones y que usted fue quien dijo eso, no fue una tercera persona.

– Si lo sé, ¿Pueden esperarme un segundo? – Salió de la oficina y le pidió a su secretaria que le diera una de las invitaciones de su sobrino Archie quien muy pronto se casaría, la secretaria tomo una invitación de su cajón y se la entrego y se dirigió con los señores y le entrego la invitación – Esta es la invitación que Terry vio – al ver la cara de confusión de los señores Albert decidió aclararles la situación – en ese entonces no tenían los nombres, era el diseño de cómo iba a quedar las invitaciones.

– Supongo que todo fue una confusión y un malentendido. – dijo entregándole la invitación a Albert. – Nos tenemos que ir, fue un gusto hablar con usted. – En ese momento se levantaban de sus asientos.

– ¡Un momento por favor! No se vayan, ¿Me podrían hacer un grandísimo favor?

– ¿Claro de qué se trata?

– ¿Podrían mandarle una carta a Terry de mi parte?

– Claro no hay problema – dijo uno de los hombres y rápidamente Albert escribió una carta bastante extensa. La cerró y le puso su sello de la familia Andley.

– Aquí le explico todo referente a lo sucedido y aquí está la prueba que la invitación no es de nosotros.

– Claro, yo personalmente le entregaré la carta y la invitación. Muchas gracias. – ambos hombres se despidieron y nunca más los volvió a ver.

_**Fin de flash back.**_

– ¿La carta, dónde está esa carta? ¡¿Quién demonios eran esos hombres?! ¡¿Quién los mando?! – Terry caminaba de un lado a otro como perro enjaulado haciéndose mil y un preguntas referente a todo lo que le comentaba Albert.

– ¿No habrá sido tu padre, el Duque de Grandchester? – Respondió Albert rápidamente, pues era el único que sabía lo de la invitación.

– ¡No lo sé, puede ser qué él haya sido! ¿Pero por qué no hiciste algo más para encontrarme en persona y decirme esto en mi cara y no por medio de intermediados que pueden decir mentiras y transversa la verdad? ¿Por qué? – Le tomo de la solapas.

– ¡Porqué esperaba que al saber la verdad vendrías! Pero me equivoque y cuando decidí verte en persona… vi que estabas acompañando de una mujer muy bella, ella se veía que te amaba y tú ponías todo de tu parte para conquistarla. No, no quería que Candy saliera lastimada otra vez. Darle falsas esperanzas, después que te descubrí saliendo con otra mujer.

– ¡No, no puede ser! ¡No puede ser, todo está mal! Esto no debió de haber pasado. – Se derrumbo en un sillón tomándose de la sien – No comprendo por qué el destino se aferra a que nosotros no seamos felices, no sabes lo tanto que deseaba estar con Candy, soñaba con ella… ¡Y mi frustración de no poder estar con ella por malos entendidos, confusiones, lo que sea! Estoy cansado de vivir así, ¡Y ya no quiero sufrir más, ya no más! Ha pasado ya tantos años desde que nos dijimos adiós. Estoy seguro que ella es muy feliz y se ha olvidado de mí.

– Estás completamente equivocado Terry – dijo Albert viendo el dolor de su amigo y decidió tomar un pequeño morral de buena calidad donde saco una especie de libro y se lo extendió – este es el diario que Candy hizo antes de que tú y ella terminaran y un poco más. Habla de todos sus sentimientos hacia ti… desde que se conocieron hasta el día que se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de ti, se confesó así misma que cuando decidió abandonar el colegio fue por seguirte y estar a tu lado…

– Eso ya no prueba nada – dijo mirando el Diario de Candy el que Albert le ofrecía, deseaba tomarlo y devorar sus páginas, pero aquello era recordar dulces momentos y él estaba completamente vulnerable. – de eso ya ha pasado muchos años, seis años justamente desde que nos dijimos adiós en una noche nevada en Nueva York.

– He venido hablar contigo y de tengas la oportunidad de que seas feliz a lado de Candy... Candy ya no vive desde hace mucho tiempo en Chicago, ella vive en el Hogar de Ponny, te lo digo si deseas recuperarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

– ¿Tarde?

– No pienses mal de mi… yo la quiero, pero no es como tú piensas, ella es mi hija adoptiva, ¡Vaya nunca creí decir esto! Aunque odie la palabra de que yo no puedo ser más para Candy… no de un padre, sino de un hermano, ella para mí es como mi hermana Rosemary quien murió, y que deseo de todo corazón que sea feliz. – Guardo el diario nuevamente en su morral. – ¡La decisión es tuya y de nadie más!

– ¡No es justo! – Grito Terry de frustración.

– ¡La vida no es justa y puede ser muy cruel y despiadada! – Sus puños estaban muy apretados, fuertemente – ¡No eres el único que sufre Terry! La realidad de la vida es que todos sufrimos y todos debemos de aceptar nuestro camino y obligaciones y hacerle frente.

– Creo que tienes mucha razón en una cosa, todos debemos de aceptar nuestro camino y obligaciones y yo ya he decidido mi camino, ¡Mañana tengo una cita con Su Majestad!

– ¿Por qué no luchas Terry?

– Porque el destino, siempre me ha enseñado a no esperar nunca mi felicidad y no deseo hacerme falsas esperanza, ya he sufrido tanto… tanto que ya no aguanto más.

– Y así fácilmente te vas a dar por vencido.

– ¡No me digas estupideces! ¡Esto lo que estás haciendo ahora de hablarme a la cara debiste de haberlo hecho hace un año! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate!

– Muy bien, me iré – dijo completamente derrotado a no convencer a Terry de que volviera a lado de Candy, sabía que estaba muy dolido quizá en el futuro recapacite y que no sea demasiado tarde – pero solo voy a decir una cosa, ¡Tú eres el único que puedes cambiar tu destino y tu felicidad! Nadie más. – abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo por último – De correr el riesgo y dejar el miedo atrás.

– ¡Lárgate, lárgate por favor!

Albert salió del departamento, era de noche y estaba nevando. Muy cerca de ahí estaba su hotel donde se había hospedado, decidió irse caminando bajo la nieve. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Terry, no podía predicar con el ejemplo ya que él no seguía sus propios consejos.

Con el paso de los años que ha transcurrido desde que la guerra se desato, desde que recupere la memoria, desde el rompimiento de Terry y Candy, yo como la cabeza del Clan Andley, el fin de la Guerra… todo ha cambiado en mi vida y mis sentimientos.

Aun recuerdo las cartas que entre Candy y yo nos escribimos durante muchos años.

**EPILOGO DE LA NOVELA DE MISUKY FINAL STORY**.

**Flash back. **

**_Querido Tío Abuelo William:_**

**_Me pregunto bajo que cielo estarás viajando ahora._****_Nunca pensé que estarías tan ocupado como la cabeza de la Familia Andley. Te agradezco mucho el que hayas venido al Hogar de Ponny, a pesar de tu ocupada agenda para un nuevo negocio._**

**_Siento como si todavía estuviera soñando. El Príncipe de la Colina era…Poco sabía que era Albert._****_Eso significa… ¡El tío Abuelo William era el Príncipe de la Colina!_**

**_Oh, todavía estoy temblando con sentimiento y sorpresa._****_Después de que revelaste tal secreto, pronto llegó George a recogerte y de nuevo, te desvaneciste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la Colina de Ponny. _**

**_Tal vez por eso parezca que todo es un sueño._****_Siento que estoy flotando._****_  
><em>****_Nunca he olvidado al Príncipe de la Colina._****_No creo que podré dormir esta noche._****_  
><em>**

**_Candy._****_  
><em>****  
><strong>Creo que fue el comienzo de esa carta que Candy me mostraba que aun podría estar enamorado del Príncipe de la Colina, fue algo sorpresivo para mí. Como comenzar una carta cuando ella me está diciendo que es un sueño y que esta flotando… ¿De amor? Tenía que haber cierta distancia ya que ella es mi hija, yo la había adoptado, si fuera otra la situación entonces yo podría… podría haber más y quizá...

**_Querida Srta. Candice White Andley._**

**_He leído su carta con agradecimiento._****_Fue muy lamentable para mí el tener que partir inmediatamente, a pesar de haber hecho una confesión tan importante._****_De nuevo, por favor acepte mis sinceras disculpas, porque mi repentina confesión la sorprendió._**

**_– Estoy bromeando Candy._**

**_Si te escribo de esta manera harás una mueca de frustración, ¿No es así?_****_Así que, ¿Podrías escribirme como si estuviéramos platicando como siempre?_****_No te culpo por hacerte enojar._****_Mantuve en secreto que yo era el "Tío Abuelo" – William A. Andley… tuve mi propio conflicto interior por mantener el secreto, pero no quiero dar excusas._****_  
><em>****_Me gustaría poder ver por ti en silencio._**

**_Es por eso que tendré paciencia aunque me digas "Tío Abuelo" formalmente y en ocasiones me trates como una persona mayor. Sabía que te sorprendería de nuevo, pero estaba considerando cuando debería revelarte ese otro secreto._****_  
><em>**

**_Candy, Te diste cuenta de inmediato. Sentí que habías entendido todo, observando tu cara llena de lágrimas me convenciste. Tenía la intención de tomarme tiempo para hablar contigo en la colina. Sin embargo alguien interrumpió. George siempre se interpone en mi camino en el momento oportuno. Yo no desaparecí. Me seguiste hasta el auto, ¿No es así?_****_  
><em>**

**_El trabajo es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos. Lo estuve dejando a otros. Quiero verte muy pronto de nuevo, pero tal vez no pueda hacerlo por un tiempo. Candy, quiero tu carta. Estoy esperando por tu carta en tu propio estilo._**

**_Cuídate mucho._****_  
><em>****_Por favor dale mis saludos a la Srta. Ponny, a la Hermana María y a los niños._****_  
><em>****_William Albert Andley._****_  
><em>****  
><strong>

Sin embargo Candy aun en sus cartas me escribía como "Querido Príncipe de la Colina". Dios mío era como si fuera un pecado leer sus cartas llenas de amor. Esto está mal, porque no deseo enamorarme de mi hija adoptiva.

**_Qu_****_erido Príncipe de la Colina,_**

**_A pesar de que simplemente dices que yo debo escribir en mi estilo usual, ¡No me ayudan los nervios cuando pienso que le estoy escribiendo al Príncipe de la Colina! (Vamos, respira hondo…)_****_Príncipe de la Colina…_****_¡Gracias por tu pronta respuesta!_****_¡La persona llamada William Albert Andley no termina de sorprenderme! ¡Mi débil corazón no aguantará más!_**

**_¿Puedo decirte "Príncipe – Abuelo" de ahora en adelante? ¡Creo que deberías soportarlo! ¡Tío Abuelo, tuviste una manera encantadora de decirme el secreto!_****_En la Colina de Ponny donde conocí al Príncipe de la Colina por primera vez. Cielo azul despejado y el aroma de la hierba justo como en ese tiempo._**

**_En ese día, desde que apareciste de la nada en el Hogar de Ponny, estaba sintiendo una extraña inquietud._****_Mientras la Srta. Ponny y la Hermana María estaban en pánico, preparándote té, galletas y esas cosas, debiste de haber notado que yo estaba tan solo de pie como soñando._****_En ese entonces… te veías algo diferente cuando entraste al Hogar de Ponny… Como un niño._**

**_Algunas veces te molesto tratándote como una persona mayor, pero de hecho te ves más joven de lo que eres… Pero en este caso no quiero decir que te veías más joven o algo parecido…ah, no sé cómo describirlo… En todo caso, mi corazón dio un vuelco, por alguna razón vi algo diferente en ti._**

**_Por lo tanto, yo tenía la corazonada de que algo iba a pasar desde el momento en que rechazaste el ofrecimiento del té y dijiste con una mirada seria, "Candy, vamos a la Colina de Ponny"._****_Pero, pero, yo nunca lo esperé._**

**_Ahí en la colina, te paraste en silencio por un momento, y después giraste mi rostro con un aire de determinación, "Candy, es tiempo de que me devuelvas mi insignia…" Me lo dijiste con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro._****_  
><em>**

– _**En ese momento, el tiempo fluyó hacia atrás como en una ráfaga… Una pequeña niña llorando en la colina. **_**_Ahí estaba el Príncipe de la Colina sonriendo justo en frente de mis ojos – Justo entonces comencé a llorar sin control. _****_Yo reaccioné rápido, sollozando. – ¿Quieres decir… soy más bonita cuando sonrío…?_****_  
><em>**

– _**Eso dije. El Príncipe de la Colina también respondió con los ojos humedecidos.**_**_"– Por ahora, tú también eres bonita cuando estás llorando, pequeña."_****_Eso dijiste… La voz del Príncipe estaba también un poco ronca._**

**_– La voz del Príncipe – ¡Si, de hecho era la dicción del Príncipe! – No la reconocí… a pesar de que siempre estuviste a mi lado y te escuché hablar todo el tiempo._****_Pero ahora me doy cuenta la razón por la cual pensé, que dulce era tu voz._****_Y la razón por la cual el Tío Abuelo se veía diferente – No era el Tío Abuelo sino "El Príncipe de la Colina" quien había aparecido de repente en el Hogar de Ponny._****_Difícilmente pude detener las lágrimas pero eran lágrimas de felicidad._**

**_– En cualquier caso, ¡Cómo has podido Príncipe!_****_¡Te debí de haber mostrado mi preciada insignia y te debí de haber dicho muchas veces acerca del "Príncipe de la Colina" cuando vivíamos en la casa de Magnolia! Si mi memoria es correcta, alguien llamado "Albert" estuvo escuchándome calladamente…_****_Me pregunto si ya habías recuperado la memoria en ese tiempo. (¡Te presionaré con preguntas la próxima vez!)_****_  
><em>**

**_Si – Príncipe, me estabas viendo con ternura sin decir una palabra hasta que dejé de llorar._****_La brisa fresca que soplaba a través de la colina me acariciaba mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas._****_Bajo el cielo azul – mi Príncipe de la Colina estaba parado junto a mí – Mientras estaba en trance, George me arrastró lejos de mi sueño desde abajo de la colina por los bocinazos. ¡Hum!_**

**_Ahora, pronto será Mayo, la Colina de Ponny estará en plena floración. Entonces, ¿Qué día vas a venir?_****_¡Sí, en el cumpleaños de cierta persona! (¡fuerte!)_****_ ¡_****_Bueno, voy a lanzar un hechizo sobre el Príncipe de la Colina!_**

**__****_¡Abracadabra, Alakazan! _****_En ese día, ¡Tú vendrás al Hogar de Ponny para ver "a la niña que se ve bonita llorando o sonriendo! El regalo para la niña son ¡Tus vacaciones! ¡Y permanecer con ella mucho tiempo y hablar mucho con ella!_****_  
><em>****_Creo que ya estás encantado._****_  
><em>****_Candy._****_  
><em>****  
><strong>Realmente estaba encantado, me sentía muy bien poder hablar con ella, escribirle a menudo y recibir sus cartas, así que le platique de mi pasado. Por una parte deseaba que ella supiera más de mi vida y mi infancia, pero debía de poner un alto referente a que me escribiera como "mi Príncipe de la Colina", pues me hacía sentir muy nervioso y hasta mariposas revoloteando en mí estomago.

**_Querida Candy, Señorita hechicera, Candy:_**

**_No tienes que recitar ese tipo de conjuros extraños, ¡Desde luego que yo recuerdo bastante bien el cumpleaños de cierta persona! Pero sobre todo, he estado buscando el regalo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Y fue producto de sudor y lágrimas. Estoy seguro que te gustará el regalo. _****_Me gustaría tomar vacaciones más que a nadie, pero George me dice seriamente, "Parece que usted ya ha tomado vacaciones por el resto de su vida", absolutamente es correcto._****_  
><em>**

**_¡No hagas una mueca, Candy!_****_En lugar de eso, ¿Por qué no regresas a Chicago?_****_Annie también dijo que le gustaría tener la fiesta de cumpleaños junto contigo. Yo también tengo más flexibilidad en Chicago._****_Ahora, que regrese tu buen humor y si aceptas, arreglaré los autos para que te recojan de inmediato._****_Desde luego, para invitar a todos en el Hogar de Ponny._****_  
><em>**

**_Adivino que he sido encantado un poco._****_He estado recordando mi pasado desde entonces._****_  
><em>****_Bueno, ¿Por qué estaba en la Colina de Ponny en ese momento y con ese traje étnico_****_ e_****_n ese tiempo? _**

**_De hecho desde que era un niño, tuve estrictamente prohibido no solo salir libremente, sino también aparecer en público. Creo que sabes que yo sucedí la cabeza de la Familia Andley desde que fui muy joven._****_Esa complicada situación de la familia es muy larga de decir. A la familia Andley le interesa el Linaje por encima de todas las cosas. Mi padre William C. Andley fue un excelente hombre de negocios y reinó como la cabeza de la Familia desde que era muy joven. Después de su repentina muerte, la familia encaró el predicamento. Yo era el único heredero de William, tenía solo 8 años de edad en ese momento. La cabeza de la familia tenía que ser un "William" en línea directa de los Andley. La hermana mayor de mi padre, la tía abuela Elroy y los miembros mayores de la familia estaban preocupados, porque había otro miembro de la familia que estaba ansioso por ser la cabeza de la familia._**

**_No, tú no tienes que saber tales historias de luchas internas. Todo está bien ahora._****_Sin embargo, los miembros mayores de la familia incluyendo a la tía abuela Elroy decidieron hacerme la cabeza de la familia y cuidar el negocio de la empresa Andley hasta que yo creciera._****_Tampoco conozco los detalles de lo que paso mientras._****_Yo solo fui una solitaria marioneta._**

**_Rodeado de muchos tutores privados seleccionados, desde la ciencia empresarial, hasta leyes y con siervos de labios cerrados, crecí rodeado de tales adultos estrictos._****_Cuando mi hermana Rosemary aún vivía, estaba todavía relajado._****_  
><em>****_Rosemary era la única que realmente me entendía. Ella sintió mucha lástima y estaba profundamente preocupada más que nadie por mi posición con una falsa identidad._****_Pero después de que ella murió._**

**_Candy… Las mujeres del lado de mi madre tienden a morir jóvenes. Mi madre también._****_Ella murió tan pronto me dio a luz. Es por eso que Rosemary, quien era mucho mayor que yo, fue como una madre para mí._****_En ese día… si, el día que conocí a la pequeña llorona Candy, yo hui de casa._****_ ¡_****_No te rías!_****_Aunque fue un solo día, huir es huir._**

**_En ese día había una fiesta en la segunda residencia Andley en Lakewood._****_Estaba prohibido que saliera de mi habitación como siempre. George me llevaría lejos de la residencia cuando fuera la fiesta; sin embargo parecía que había estado muy ocupado ese día._****_Estaba haciendo mis asignaciones en la sala grande._****_Escuché niños de los miembros de la familia riendo. Y un sonido de gaita._****_Estaba seguro que podía tocar la gaita mejor que nadie. Pero aquellos que me escuchaban tocar la gaita eran la tía abuela Elroy quien podía alabarme manteniendo su mirada estricta con sus cejas levantadas o George quien solo hacía un comentario estereotipo. Tampoco tenía ningún amigo de mi edad. Mientras lo escuchaba, fui incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo; me puse el traje escocés. Todos los miembros jóvenes de la familia lo usan tradicionalmente en las fiestas. _**

**_Parecía que no había muchas personas de importancia de la familia comparado con las fiestas en Chicago. Nadie me detectaría si me deslizaba entre la gente con ese traje – pensé._****_ – _****_Sin embargo fui detectado de inmediato por uno de los miembros mayores de la familia y fui reprendido con severa dureza por la tía abuela Elroy al recordarme mi lugar. Realmente me sentí mal ese día, más que nunca antes._**

**_Iba a estudiar en una universidad inglesa donde ningún otro miembro de la familia estudiaba; debí de haber sido paciente un poco más. La gente trató de calmarme diciendo que estaría libre de esa falsa vida asfixiante; sin embargo pensé que esos días nunca llegarían. Yo tendría también a un perro guardián en Inglaterra, nunca podría deshacerme de las restricciones._**

**_¿Quién soy en esta tierra? Aún 17 años después, no hay libertad, las cosas se hacen en mi nombre sin mi conocimiento, ¿Quién soy yo?_****_Qué vida tan distorsionada – _****_Me deslicé fuera de la mansión._****_Era bueno manejando._****_Si me escapaba en ese traje pronto llamaría la atención de la gente. Sin embargo me habían empujado tanto hasta mis límites que no lo pensé… Tampoco tenía dinero._****_Sin embargo, nunca antes me sentí tan libre, era la primera vez._****_  
><em>**

**_Una nube bien formada fluía agradablemente._****_Las nubes son muy afortunadas, ellas tienen libertad. Yo estaba ausente mirando a la nube, entonces repentinamente se rompió._****_Las nubes se rompieron y fluían separadamente. Había algunas nubes que se unían a otras, otras se desvanecían._****_Entonces de pronto me di cuenta, Candy._****_Incluso las nubes no son libres. Cada nube tiene su destino._****_Las nubes se dispersan por el viento y son arrastradas en direcciones inesperadas. ¡Pero por qué fluyen de manera tan estimulante!_****_Reflexioné sobre mi familia. Sobre mi padre, mi madre. Sobre mi Hermana y sobre George quien siempre había estado a mi lado como una sombra._****_Y también sobre la tía abuela Elroy, quien era severa conmigo pero se mantenía tensa para protegerme a cualquier costo._****_  
><em>**

**_Y fue entonces cuando…Cuando una pequeña niña llegó trepando la colina, rápida como una bala con los labios fruncidos en una mueca._****_ ¡_****_Candy, eras tú!_****_Yo recuerdo. En ese momento estabas luchando por contener tus lágrimas._****_  
><em>****_Yo lo vi._****_Estabas luchando por no llorar hasta que estuvieras en la colina, hasta que estuvieras a solas. Me emocioné al verlo, Candy._****_Nunca había visto llorar a alguien a tal maravilloso grado. Fue también la primera vez que escuché un llanto tan honesto. Y una sonrisa tan encantadora._****_  
><em>**

– _**Yo hablé contigo antes de saberlo.**_**_Fue por causa de George que tú pensaste que yo me había desvanecido._****_Lo vi subiendo la colina. Hui hacia la rampa al otro lado como el viento._****_Ya que estabas hablando sola en voz alta señalando en la parte inferior de la colina, supuse que no lo habías notado._**

**_Fui atrapado a la primera. George es ágil._****_Después de que me encontró, George lloró grandes lágrimas. Fue una reacción inesperada. Duele ver a alguien llorar en silencio. Fue la primera y la última vez que lo vi llorar excepto cuando mi hermana murió._****_Sí, había encontrado la manera de vivir en esa colina._****_Tampoco olvidaría jamás a la niña que conocí en la colina._****_Por eso te reconocí de inmediato._****_Cuando te salvé cuando caías por la cascada,_****_yo vi la cruz y mi insignia colgando de tu cuello._****_Y no habías cambiado mucho desde entonces (no te enojes)._****_Entonces, después de que me enteré de tu situación, esperé que fueras feliz._****_Yo quería que esta niña fuera feliz._****_Yo debía… poder hacerlo._****_  
><em>**

**_¡Oh, he escrito una carta tan larga!_****_  
><em>****_¿Es por tu hechizo?_****_  
><em>****_Te espero en Chicago._****_  
><em>****_Albert._****_  
><em>****_PS: Candy, yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa, ¿Pero podrías tan solo dejar de llamarme "Príncipe de la Colina"? Me hace sentir algo extraño en mi espalda._****_  
><em>**

Finalmente lo había hecho, sutilmente para que dejará de llamarme Príncipe de la Colina, y ella comprendió perfectamente cuando le dije que me entregara mi insignia. Sabía que no podíamos vivir como ella o yo queríamos, que triste es la realidad o a veces el destino que nos toca vivir.

**_Querido Albert, Gracias… Albert._****_  
><em>**

**_Manché tu carta con lágrimas._****_No te llamaré "Tío Abuelo" de nuevo. ¡No dejaré que tengas que soportarlo de nuevo!_****_  
><em>****_Siento que te has hecho más y más cercano a mí._****_Todos en el Hogar de Ponny están desde luego felices de aceptar tu invitación. ¡Espero con impaciencia encontrarte en Chicago!_****_  
><em>**

**_La bebé llorona, Candy._****_  
><em>**

**_Querido Albert,_****_  
><em>****_¡Albert!, ¡Albert!, ¡Albert!,_**

**_¿Oh? No tengo que llamarte tan fuerte una y otra vez, ¿Dices que me escuchas?_****_Pero estoy feliz, muy feliz, y simplemente no puedo más que llamarte una y otra vez._****_ ¡_****_Albert! ¡Gracias!_****_ ¡_****_Me siento como si hubiera recibido todos los regalos de cumpleaños de todas las chicas en el mundo entero!_****_¡La gran sala decorada en verde menta, reformada para mí! Lindos muebles con madera suave hechos a mano. ¡Me encanta el aroma de la madera!_****_Me podría haber quedado en un cuarto de huéspedes como siempre._****_Esto me hace sentir la necesidad de regresar frecuentemente a la mansión._****_¡Había un montón de regalos en la mesa! No podía decidir cuál de ellos debía abrir primero._****_Pero, pero, ¡No eran todos!_****_El producto de tu sudor y lágrimas… Yo pensaba que era la habitación reformada para mí – .Oh, el siguiente regalo, ¡casi no podía respirar!_****_¡Gracias! ¡Albert!_****_  
><em>**

**_¡Tú trajiste de vuelta a Cesar y Cleopatra! _****_No podía creer a mis ojos cuando aparecieron en el patio._****_Yo los cuidé en Raguins (la propiedad de los Andley en Lakewood) _**_**"Incluso después de que me adoptarón, seguí visitando a escondidas establo del Leagan.**__** Cuando me enteré más tarde de que habían sido vendidos por separado me sentí muy desesperaba. **__**César y Cleopatra también estuvieron de acuerdo**__**.**__** Me di cuenta de que se amaban mucho.**__** ¡Qué cosa tan terrible de haberlos separado!**_**_ Estoy tan contenta que tú los has buscado hasta reunirlos y vivir felizmente._**

**_También pude ver a Archie, Annie y Patty después de mucho tiempo. Pero parece que mi hechizo no tuvo más efecto. No tuve mucho tiempo para hablar contigo. Te ves realmente ocupado… Estoy preocupada por tu salud. El Dr. Martin también dijo que no debes exagerar._**

**_¿Sabes?_****_Me pregunto si la amnesia podría regresar… ¡Jamás lo quiero!_****_Evoco aquellos días inquietantes y a la vez tranquilos en la Casa de Magnolia._****_Ambos bolsillos estaban vacíos. Pero la vida era encantadora…Nunca olvidaré tus palabras – vamos a compartir todo entre los dos – Tenía la esperanza de que recuperaras pronto la memoria, por otro lado también pensaba que no es malo vivir contigo como un hermano y una hermana después de todo… ¡Ahora soy tu hija adoptiva! _****_De hecho. ¡Se supone que te debería llamarte "Padre"!_****_  
><em>**

**_Por cierto, ¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?_****_Por favor cuéntame sobre tu historia de África la próxima vez… bueno, me pregunto cuándo tendremos oportunidad…_****_  
><em>****_Tu bella hija adoptiva._**

Wow está carta sí que me había sorprendido más de la cuenta, de alguna forma estaba feliz de que Candy ya no me escribiera más como mi "Querido Príncipe de la Colina" pero ahora era otra cosa al cual no estaba muy cómodo o convencido de que me llamara "padre" y de tener una hija… sin meditarlo mande una nota breve.

**_Una nota rápida para Candy,_****_  
><em>**

**_Candy, Permíteme expresar mi disgusto brevemente. Tú me prometiste que no te sobrepasarías de nuevo, ¿No es verdad?_**

**_¡"Padre!" y ¡"Una bella hija adoptiva"! ¡¿Fue lo que dijiste?!_****_ – _****_Si, eres bella. Tal vez (¿Ya hiciste una mueca?). Y de hecho tú eres mi hija adoptiva._****_Me había olvidado de ello. A mí también me sorprende que yo, en esta joven edad y todavía soltero, tenga una hija adoptada. "Hija adoptiva" también suena desagradable para mí. Aunque no lo veas, soy sensible. (No te rías)._**

**_Ahora, estoy saliendo para São Paulo. Te escribiré de nuevo cuando haya llegado._****_Por favor diles en el Hogar, "Eso es lo que un padre adoptivo tenía que hacer. ¡Padre adoptivo! – ¡Demonios, lo hice yo mismo! ¡Cuídate! ¡Saluda a los niños!_****_  
><em>****_Albert._****_Querida bella Candy… tal vez,_****_  
><em>**

**_Estoy ahora en el hotel en São Paulo. Es poco después de las 2 a.m. Finalmente tengo tiempo para mí._****_No te preocupes, estoy bien._****_Realmente disfruto trabajar estos días._****_Pienso que sí tengo la sangre de mi padre William en mis venas._****_Estoy contento porque te gustó tu cumpleaños. ¡También disfrutaste tu fiesta, supongo! _**_**Me pregunto si César y Cleopatra son cómodas en el Hogar de Pony.**__**They are a beautiful couple.**__** Son una pareja hermosa**_. **_Lo siento por salir a mitad de la fiesta._****_  
><em>**

**_¿Cuándo recobré mi memoria? Pienso que ese accidente de tráfico por el cual fui llevado al Dr. Martin, lo provocó. Todo tipo de imágenes antes de ese momento cruzaron por mi mente como un relámpago. Pero después del accidente, estaba en el trabajo, si, ahí aprendí una de mis habilidades especiales, lavar trastos, me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza y perdí mi conciencia._****_Cuando volví en sí – ya era mi otro yo de nuevo._****_Albert… William Albert Andley._****_  
><em>**

**_Debí de habértelo dicho de inmediato, pero no pude._****_Todavía me apena aquello._****_Candy, tampoco yo quería alejarme de aquella vida acogedora. Yo sabía que perdería mi libertad de una vez por todas, si regresaba a los Andley y subiera a la cabeza de la familia. Y yo sabía que era demasiado egoísta todavía quererlo. Mi vida sin preocupaciones que le causó mucho dolor a mucha gente, le debía toda esa vida a los Andley. Sin el dedicado apoyo de Georges era imposible._**

**_Candy. No estaba solamente viajando alrededor a la ligera. Fui a Inglaterra para preparar el negocio que habíamos planeado iniciar ahí. Pero pienso, como siempre me dices, estábamos unidos por hilos invisibles, así me pude cruzar contigo de nuevo por casualidad de esa manera. Después de que hice la preparación y también aliviado por verte bien de nuevo, decidí dejar el zoológico Blue River._****_Para África, donde yo deseaba. Sin embargo, siempre fue lo mismo porque yo estaba protegido por los Andley y no tenía ningún problema en conseguir trabajo adonde yo fuera._****_Cierto – tal vez no pueda hacer nada por mí mismo._**

**_La idea me había torturado todo el tiempo. Me ocupé de mis propios problemas en los días de África._****_Fue por qué yo decidí tratar de vivir sin depender de nadie, que rompí contacto con George y dejé África. Había inquietud en el aire antes de la guerra también en África. La atmósfera pudo haberme incitado._****_Los negocios Andley estaban estables; pensé que no importaría si desaparecía por un tiempo._**

**_¡Que arrogancia egoísta! Yo sabía que eso molestaría a la gente. Ahora, estoy muy avergonzado de mi mismo por mi propia inmadurez._****_Puede ser que era exactamente lo que merecía al involucrarme en ese accidente del tren. Había un espía en el tren. Era ciertamente nada sorprendente que fuera sospechoso quien no estaba identificado y con ropas sucias. Chi – ca – go –._**

**_Una simple palabra. El nombre de la ciudad que fue retenido en mi memoria me salvó. Allanó mi camino a ti._****_Pienso que me hice más religioso que antes. Si alguien en el campamento no me hubiera amablemente enviado de vuelta a Chicago…y si no te hubiera encontrado._**

**_Candy, En ese tiempo, no era más que un hombre sospechoso sin memoria, sin identificación._****_Pero tú no me dejaste. No me dejaste a pesar de que te corrieron del hospital._****_– Tus recuerdos sin duda van a volver , tú mantuviste mi espíritu en alto._**

**_Solo una vez te he salvado, pero tú._****_Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente._****_Voy a encontrar donde radica tu felicidad._****_  
><em>**

**_Ten por seguro que tomaré vacaciones y vendré a verte cuando regrese._****_  
><em>**

**_Bert._****_  
><em>****  
><strong>Fue en ese tiempo que decidí hacer algo más por Candy, por mi pequeña… me di cuenta que no podía yo enamorarme de mi hija adoptiva, tampoco soportaba la idea de ser un padre para Candy pero si podría ser como un hermano para ella y decidí viajar a Inglaterra para encontrar la felicidad de Candy, se lo debo…

**_Querido Albert,_**

**_¿Cuándo regresas de São Paulo?_****_¿Cuándo vendrás al Hogar de Ponny?_****_Si tú estás tan agradecido conmigo, espero que vengas pronto._****_  
><em>**

**_Bueno pero, ¿"Bert"? ¡¿La gente te llamó así?! _****_¡Suena lindo!_****_Y ahora, eso es todo por hoy. _****_Solo quiero verte y hablar contigo personalmente._****_¿Tal vez soy tacaña?_****_  
><em>**

**_Candy._****_Querido Sr. William Albert Andley_****_  
><em>****_O pequeño Bert,_****_  
><em>**

**_Pequeño Bert, ¿Sigues trabajando ahora?_****_Estoy de vuelta de la Clínica Feliz del Dr. Martin como siempre y acabo de poner a los niños a dormir._****_Pequeño Bert… ¡Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas dicho ese nombre!_****_ ¿_****_Tu hermana Rosemary, la madre de Anthony te llamaba así? Eso no lo sabía._****_– Era solo Rosemary quien me llamaba así… – _****_¡Pero tú me permitiste llamarte con ese nombre!_****_Pero quiero hablar contigo seriamente el día de hoy, Albert._****_  
><em>**

**_Después de varias horas en Lakewood, sentí como si algo por dentro de mi reviviera._****_De nuevo, tu visita repentina no es buena para mi corazón, pero acostumbrarme a ellas fortalece mi corazón. Parece ser lo mismo para la Srta. Ponny y la Hermana María. ¡Fue un viaje encantador a Lakewood!_****_Tupines o campanillas azules, rudbeckias, flores de listón, perifolio, murmuré el nombre de las flores a lo largo del camino, ¡Gracias por admirarme por eso! _****_¡Qué dulce era el viento soplando dentro del auto a través de las amplias ventanas abiertas!_**

**_Fui cautivada por una canción tradicional escocesa que cantabas mientras ibas manejando._****_Cuando yo tenía 13 años de edad, iba en camino hacia el Raguins sobre este mismo camino que lleva a Lakewood, decepcionada porque no podría ser una "hija adoptiva" pero con un corazón lleno de emoción por una nueva vida._****_Por todos los cielos no puedo creer, ahora estoy con el Príncipe de la Colina (¡Lo siento! No lo volveré a mencionar de nuevo).Y, con el Tío Abuelo William (¡Esta también es la última vez!) – ¡Puedes imaginar que tan profundamente conmovida estaba, "Pequeño Bert"!_****_  
><em>**

**_No había nadie en el Raguins. Nos estacionamos en la mansión Andley, caminamos por los alrededores y visitamos los tres portales por turno._****_A pesar de que he visitado varias veces Lakewood, fue la primera vez que caminé por los alrededores contigo. Inundada por todo tipo de emociones, me quedé sin palabras. Vi que tú te sentías igual._****_Stear y Anthony._****_Los recuerdos de aquellos a quienes no volveremos a ver me abrumaron._****_Albert, debes de tener muchos recuerdos ahí en Lakewood._**

**_Tu padre, tu madre a quien solo conoces por retratos. Y recuerdos con Rosemary Brown._****_Fui yo quien quiso visitar el bosque. _****_El bosque donde Anthony cayó del caballo y murió._****_El prado bordeado por rosas silvestres estaba lleno de jancitos en flor. La luz del atardecer cayendo sobre el prado centellaba como la línea entre la vida y la eternidad…Fue tan hermoso que me encontré a mi misma llorando._****_  
><em>**

**_Sí… esa cacería de zorro. _****_Sí tan solo no hubiera habido cacería de zorro realizada para mi presentación como hija adoptiva, Anthony no hubiera muerto tan joven._****_"Por mí… Por mí Anthony se…"_****_ – _****_Comencé a llorar, entonces tú me tomaste tiernamente entre tus brazos._****_  
><em>**

"…_**Fui yo quien te adoptó… fui yo quien ordenó la cacería de zorros".**_**_ – _****_Tu voz llena de dolor penetró en mi corazón._****_  
><em>****_Aprendí – has estado manteniendo la misma angustia en ti._****_Perdóname por llorar tan fuerte en tu pecho. Estropeé tu camisa tan fina. _**

**_Nadie puede decir lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina. – No es culpa de nadie…Desde entonces, siento que recibí una nueva vida._****_Albert, ¡Muchas gracias!_****_Y, esa habitación. En el escritorio de esa habitación donde yo conocí tu verdadera identidad, estaba mi diario, Albert._****_  
><em>**

**_Me lo querías regresar…_****_ – _****_"Porque este es… tu tesoro." – Tú murmuraste, manteniendo la vista hacia fuera de la ventana. En una voz muy tranquila._**

**_Sí, ese diario está lleno de referencias hacia Terry._****_Yo también he estado preocupado por el diario._****_Ahora, tengo el diario que me regresaste a mi lado._****_Nunca lo abro, aunque._****_Voy a dejarlo a tu cuidado otra vez._****_Así como me enseñaste tu insignia de nuevo… cuando una vez te lo regresé._****_  
><em>**

**_¡Qué cruel y hermoso es el paso del tiempo! No tenía ninguna idea de lo que pasaría en el mundo en los días siguientes. Pero puedo creer que todos los dulces recuerdos permanecerán en mi corazón. Y por ellos, podré ser capaz de sobrellevar cualquier dificultad._****_Estoy muy agradecida con mis padres quienes me abandonaron en el Hogar de Ponny. ¡Gracias a eso, te pude conocer!_****_Soy yo quien jamás te podrá agradecer lo suficiente._****_  
><em>**

**_Si, Albert, En esto radica mi felicidad, ahora._****_Ah, no creo que pueda dormir de nuevo esta noche._****_Pero, espero que el pequeño Bert sueñe el más fantástico sueño._****_  
><em>**

**_Con amor y gratitud Candy._****  
><strong>

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK. **_

No Candy, estas completamente equivocada en eso no radica tu felicidad, te pedí mi insignia por qué entre nosotros no puede haber nada, gracias por entender que ahora yo soy tu hermano Bert. Y también me he dado cuenta que tu felicidad esta con otra persona, me di cuenta porque a pesar de los años transcurridos aun no puedes abrir el Diario donde hablas de Terry. No puedes abrirlo como un bello recuerdo del pasado, porque aun duele en el alma.

Haré todo lo posible para que puedas recuperar la felicidad perdida… la de ambos. Así como César y Cleopatra.

Albert caminaba por las calles de Londres en medio de una pequeña nevada, deseando la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos que había tenido… con la frente en alto sonrió.

**CONTIUNARA…**


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAPITULO 35**_

_**Enero de 1920.**_

Era muy temprano, las 6 a.m. y todavía faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera. Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Mark aun adormilado salía de su recamara para abrir la puerta, su mayor sorpresa fue cuando vio a una mujer de cabellera rubia con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

– Buenos días caballero ¿Aquí se vive Terruce Graham? – Preguntó un poco apenada, pues estaba segura que había despertado al joven.

– Si, así es… – dijo titubeando un poco, se le hacía conocida la persona, pero no podía recordar en donde había visto ese rostro – ¿Quién lo busca?

– Puede decirle que lo busca una vieja amiga de América, mi nombre es Eleonor Baker.

– ¡Ahora recuerdo! – Exclamó sorprendido – ¿Gusta pasar? Supongo que Terruce debe de estar dormido aún, voy a despertarlo para decirle quien lo busca.

– Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa, ¿Podría pasar a su habitación? – El muchacho se sorprendió ante la petición, una dama como la famosa actriz de Broadway en la habitación de Terruce… se quedo pensando por unos segundos. – ¡Claro no hay problema! No creo que se enfade.

Quizá si – pensó Eleonor al entrar a la habitación. Efectivamente ahí estaba su hijo dormido de lado y abrazando una almohada, su sueño se veía tranquilo y respiraba profundamente. Se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, en un movimiento automático llevo su mano a la frente de su hijo y le despejo el cabello que ocultaba parte de sus ojos. Al acariciarlo lentamente Terry abría los ojos pensando que aun estaba dormido. La mujer vio que despertaba y simultáneamente sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Mamá, mamá eres tú? – dijo entre dormido y sorprendido pues pensaba que era un sueño.

– Si, así es mi amor.

– Creí que estaba soñando, ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a visitarte, hace mucho tiempo que no te he visto desde que partiste… te he extrañado mucho. – le acaricio lo mejilla.

– Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo. – dijo abrazando a su madre cariñosamente.

– Me he enterado de muchas cosas, una de esas cosas es que has decidido tomar el Ducado de tu padre, pensé que nunca harías semejante locura y más conociendo como eres.

– Ni yo tampoco, pero hace poco que tome la decisión.

– No es porque tú realmente quieras el titulo. Tu padre te ha obligado ¿verdad? – Preguntó afligida.

– No es por obligación… mamá, es por ayudar a mi hermana.

– ¿A tu hermana? No comprendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con firmar el Ducado de tu padre?

– No creo que me comprendas y no tengo motivos para explicarte mis decisiones… – se levanto de la cama, se puso una camisa – todo ya está arreglado.

– Me he enterado que piensas casarte en poco tiempo, con una tal Minerva, hija del Conde…

– Así es… – la interrumpió, no deseaba escucharla más – he aprendido amarla…

– ¡¿Has aprendido amarla?! ¿Pero qué hay referente a Candy? Yo sé que ella es el amor de tu vida.

– Madre, por favor, no seas anticuada, ha pasado ya muchos años de ese amor estudiantil, hemos crecido, cada quien ha tomado su camino de vida, hemos forjado un destino ya… ella como enfermera en América y yo como Actor en Inglaterra, además en dos semanas nos iremos de gira por toda Gran Bretaña…

– Hijo…

– Madre ¿Por qué te pones tan melancólica? Esta es mi felicidad ¡Estar arriba de un escenario! – Se acerco a su madre y poso sus manos en los hombros de ella – recibiré el título de Marqués de Grandchester, ayudaré a todo la gente necesitada, a todos las mujeres que perdieron a sus hombres en el frente… ayudaré al darles trabajo y un hogar… ¡Puedo hacer la diferencia…! – Eleonor lo miraba con ojos tristes, mientras no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de impotencia. – Ya no soy la misma persona del Colegio San Pablo ¡He cambiado y mis prioridades también… he madurado y he tomado una determinación!

– Hijo mío – se arrojo a los brazos de su hijo y este lo abrazo cariñosamente.

– E.B. creo que este va a ser el adiós definitivo, pero siempre estarás aquí – dijo tocándose el corazón – y en mi mente todos los días y todas las noches…

– Terry… por favor no me hagas esto por favor.

– Madre, tú sabes que nunca he sido una persona creyente, pero quiero que reces por mi… y por mi felicidad – Eleonor negaba con la cabeza, despedirse de su hijo… no era justo… – ¿Me lo prometes?

– Has tomado una determinación y yo debo de aceptarla y respetarla, – el rostro de Eleonor estaba bañado en lágrimas – mañana serás el Marqués de Grandchester. Yo oraré todos los días por tu felicidad… y si tú eres feliz… yo lo seré aun más.

Poco tiempo después salió Eleonor con el rostro tapado… pero mirando arriba en el cielo, veía como caía los copos de nieve mientras amanecía. En la habitación, Terry también miraba los copos de nieve que caía sobre la ventana. Deseaba correr, correr muy lejos de ahí pero por alguna razón decidió quedarse y afrontar la vida, su nueva vida que había elegido.

**Abril de 1920.**

Había pasado cuatro meses desde que había obtenido el título y heredado el Ducado de mi padre, en esos meses estaba realmente ocupado con la gira por toda Inglaterra y gran parte de Escocia, me daba la oportunidad de conocer el país donde había crecido y ver con mis propios ojos los estragos que había ocasionado la Guerra, por otra parte mi padre había cumplido su promesa de que no me iba a involucrar de tiempo completo al Parlamento ni cosas políticas, mi vida continuaría como yo quería, me había dado toda la libertad y toda su confianza.

Así que después de una gira por 4 meses decidí tomar un pequeño receso y regresar a Londres, pues mi hermana Caroline iba a tener su debut ante la sociedad, estaría con ella para apoyarla y aconsejarle de qué es lo que más nos gusta un hombre de una mujer y pueda llegar a tener buenos pretendientes.

Le cambiaron el peinado, a un peinado más moderno, un poco de maquillaje, que fue muy natural, en esos meses decidió bajar de peso y logro bajar 4 kilos, el vestido era de color beige y un escote atrevido, donde dejaba ver sus atributos. Realmente se veía espectacular.

– Estoy nerviosa – dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa tímida antes de bajar unas espectaculares escaleras de mármol, abajo en el gran salón toda la crema y nata de los aristócratas nos estaría esperando junto con otras más debutantes... – nunca he sido buena hablando con chicos, – yo la miraba extrañada – nunca fui muy popular, se reían de mí… en el colegio tuve buenas amigas pero… – le tome de las manos y la mire directamente a los ojos y le di un beso en la frente.

– No debes de preocuparte, además te vez muy hermosa. Yo esteré ahí para apoyarte, – le guiñe el ojo. Mientras que anunciaba a la debutante, una antes que Caroline.

– No me gustaría que alguien me dijera, ¡Mira, la hija de la Sra. Cara de puerco!

– Jajajaja. – Solté una carcajada – ¿Quién te dijo eso?

– Mi madre, – ella también soltó una carcajada. En ese momento el lacayo oficial nos anunciaban y Carol bajo las escaleras con tal elegancia que a muchos sorprendieron.

El debut de mi hermana salió muy bien, había muchos caballeros pero a ella no le gustaba la gente ostentosa y presumiendo sus títulos nobiliarios, pero llego a ser buena amiga de un hombre sin título. Pero a sus padres no les importaba mucho, mientras que Caroline fuera feliz todo estaba ganado.

– Terruce – dijo la Duquesa al finalizar la fiesta – Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy por Carol… y hacerme ver los errores que he cometido, no deseo que mi hija sufra lo que yo sufrí… – sus disculpas eran sinceras, por primera vez creo que estuvimos en paz, y por otra parte también sentí cierta tristeza o lastima por la Duquesa, estaba sola, sus familiares habían muerto en el frente y también su hijo menor. Su marido el Duque de Grandchester no la amaba, ni la respetaba, pues era muy sabido que tenía muchas amantes. Lo cual era motivo de su amargura desde su juventud.

En esos días, la fecha de mi boda estaba ya fijada, los preparativos estarían listos para el verano, a finales de Agosto. Por alguna extraña razón no sentía ni felicidad ni tristeza. Estaba sedado.

– ¿Te vas? – Preguntó Minerva algo triste – apenas estuviste este fin de semana aquí en Londres, no es justo, deberías de estar más tiempo conmigo…

– Ya habrá tiempo para eso – cerré mi maleta que estaba sobre la cama y la puse sobre el piso – prometo cuando termine la gira por el Reino Unido cambiará las cosas.

– Eso significa ¿Qué vas a amarme todas las noches por el resto de tu vida? – Preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

– No sé si te amaré… esa es una palabra muy fuerte, aunque no lo niego que me gustas mucho. – le guiñe el ojo.

– Supongo que me tendré que conformarme con eso… – alzo los hombros mientras se acercaba a mí – te prefiero mil veces a ti, que casarme con un hombre vejete y millonario. – Me dio un beso en los labios – quizá algún día llegues a amarme. – me miro directamente a los ojos y un segundo después salió de mi habitación.

Tome el tren nocturno ese mismo día y me reuní con mis compañeros de escena en Darlington.

– ¿Cómo te fue en Londres? Supongo que muy diferente que aquí – comento cuando estábamos en un hotel barato y comiendo un pan tostado y café – nosotros casi congelándonos en nuestros camerinos, me Preguntó cuándo terminara este maldito invierno.

– No te quejes, estamos muy bien aquí, la próxima semana iremos a Escocia, espero que Edimburgo este con un mejor clima.

– Escocia, Edimburgo… – dije pensando en voz alta, de repente mis recuerdos se volcaron a unos veranos atrás, y una triste sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

– ¿En qué piensas Terruce? ¿Momentos agradables con alguna chica? – Preguntó Joseph con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

– Nada de eso, pensaba que si sigue el mal tiempo, ustedes se congelaran el trasero, mientras que yo estaré muy cómodo.

– ¡Eso no es justo! – Me miro con coraje mientras hacia una reverencia sarcástica – ¿Supongo que su Excelencia tiene un Palacio en Edimburgo?

– Supones bien, no es un palacio sino una villa frente al lago.

– ¡Qué envidia!

– En realidad, no sé cómo este el lugar, igual debe de estar en ruinas, hace años que nadie la visita.

– Aun así es mejor que cualquier posada.

– ¿Quieren quedarse ahí? – comente ya que todos se habían emocionado.

– ¡Claro! Quedarnos en la residencia de un noble sería maravilloso. – dijo Vicky mi compañera de escena.

– Bueno, en la villa hay muchas habitaciones y con chimenea, no nos moriremos de frio.

– ¡Por dios, esto es una gran aventura! Yo prefiero mil veces esto que cualquier dormitorio con una cama caliente. – dijo sarcásticamente Joseph.

La gira me dio la oportunidad de conocer muchos de los pueblos y la situación en la que vivía realmente la gente más necesitada, los actores en muchas ocasiones pagaban de su sueldo comida para la gente más necesitada, y en varias ocasiones no cobraban su sueldo ya que muchísimas ocasiones las entradas eran completamente gratis. Sin embargo siempre nos pagaban con ovaciones de pie y los niños estaban realmente fascinados. Que mejor pago que ver aquella felicidad en sus rostros.

Sin embargo no deseaba llegar a Edimburgo, estar en la villa donde estuve con Candy… Candy hace tiempo que trataba de olvidarme de ti, y simplemente no puedo, en cada estación de año o en cada lugar tus recuerdos me llegan a la mente. ¡Mis demonios! No, no debo de pensar en ella en estos momentos.

Llegamos a la estación de tren de Edimburgo a las diez de la mañana todos estábamos hambrientos, así que antes de irnos a la Villa nos detuvimos en un pequeño restaurante para desayunar. Éramos 25 personas en total y pagar hotel iba a costarme una fortuna que no podía ya con los ingresos que tenia. Tendría que poner fin a la gira.

– ¿Ya vieron el periódico de ayer? – Llego Paul con el periódico en mano con todos los compañeros de escena mientras tomaban el desayuno.

– No, alguna noticia importante.

– Al parecer Terruce no, nos dijo el motivo principal de su ida a Londres, fue a pedir la mano de Lady Minerva, hija del Conde de York, dice que se casara en el verano.

– ¡Wow, que bien se lo tenía guardado!

– Supongo que sus padres arreglaron su matrimonio. Finalmente tomo el Ducado de su padre el Duque de Grandchester y ahora es Marques.

– Presiento que esta gira será el final de la carrera de Terruce, – dijo viendo el artículo en el periódico, – desde que llego de Londres lo veo muy pensativo y su mirada es de tristeza.

– ¡No, puede ser! La actuación es parte de su vida, aunque le gusta también su trabajo en el Parlamento, ¡No puede dejar la actuación! – Gritp Vicky con gran indignación.

– Recuerda que Terruce ahora es Marques de Grandchester, algún día tenía que cambiar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Terry llegando después de pagar la cuenta del restaurante – ¿Por qué están todos tristes?

– ¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que te habías comprometido y que te casarías en el verano?! – Grito uno de sus amigos actores con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Dios mío! No pensé que esto te fuera a afectarte Luis. – Dijo Terry en son de broma.

– ¡No es eso! – Contesto disgustado Luis y Terry miro a todos sus compañeros que tenían sus rostros cabizbajos.

– No comprendo, debería de estar feliz por mí.

– Estaríamos feliz por ti, si sabríamos que te casarías por amor y no por un matrimonio arreglado. – dijo una chica con coraje

– Además estará en juego nuestro trabajo también. – comento otro compañero.

– Su trabajo en riesgo, un matrimonio arreglado y no por amor. ¿De qué demonios hablan ustedes? No se deben de preocupar por su trabajo, las cosas no van a cambiar, todo será igual…

– ¿Pero por qué te vemos triste y con la mirada perdida…? – la interrumpió Vicky.

– Más bien es melancolía. – dijo otra.

– ¿De verdad se me ven todas esas cosas? – me quede sorprendido, ya no era bueno ocultando mis emociones.

– ¡Sí! – contestaron al unísono.

– En realidad son otros motivos… no son lo que ustedes piensan…

– Si es así, entonces hay que felicitarte. – todos me abrazaron deseándome mucha felicidad, aunque muchas de las actrices se les escuchaba con tristeza.

Después de eso llegamos a la villa, estaba nervioso, mis fantasmas del pasado llegan otra vez. Pero no esperaba ver lo que vi cuando abrí la puerta.

– ¡Dios mío! – Gritaron todos. – ¡No puedo creer lo que paso aquí! ¿Tú sabías?

– ¡No, claro que no! ¡De haber sabido no vendríamos aquí! – Dije al entrar, todo estaba en ruinas, la villa había sido saqueada en tiempos de guerra, ya no había nada de valor, el estudio completamente vacío, mis obras literarias de Shakespeare, el salón de música vacio, el piano donde le enseñe a Candy ya no está… se llevaron hasta el sofá donde pasamos largas horas platicando. Ya no hay nada de eso. Ni los cuadros, cosas personales mías y de todos en general, los recuerdo de mi niñez y mis vacaciones de verano que pase aquí. Todo se lo han llevado. La mente de Terry lo llevo al verano que estuvo aquí con Candy.

_**El fuego ya estaba apagado. El sonido de la lluvia ya había amainado y la luz del sol a través de la ventana rota llenaba la habitación.**_

– _**Ok, si no te importa tenerme como maestro Tarzán Pecosa,**_ – _** Terry dijo de manera cortés.**__**  
><strong>_

– _**No me gusta esa última palabra. Pero si tú quieres enseñarme, daré mi consentimiento. **_–_**Candy también se puso de pie. En ese momento Candy piso la cola de la bata.**_

– _**Después de todo lo dicho y hecho, eso no te queda **_–_** Terry lanzó una risita.**__**Candy ajustó la bata y se la mostró.**__**  
><strong>_

– _**Estoy segura de que un día me veré linda en una linda bata.**_

– _**De eso no me queda duda.**_ – _**Terry se acercó a ella con una sonrisa hacia el interior de la habitación. **_

– _**La bata de seda de Eleanor Baker. Si la bata se hubiera rasgado, hubiera sido una calamidad.**_– _**Candy se la quitó confundida y la dobló cuidadosamente.**_

– _**Adentro de esta habitación hay un cuarto de música. Hay un piano y un arpa. **_– _**Terry puso su mano en la puerta rodeada de repisas de libros. Candy lanzó una mirada a los libreros mientras caminaba detrás de él.**_

– _**¡Wow, Terry! ¡Estas repisas están llenas de obras de teatro! Y este es el set completo de las obras de Shakespeare.**_

– _**Ah, ah… **_– _**Terry se detuvo y sacó uno de los libros de la repisa y pronto lo regresó a su lugar.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Eleanor Baker. Cuando la madre de Terry se fue, ella le pidió ir a América a estudiar teatro. Su madre pudo sentir que Terry había tomado un gran interés en las obras.**__**  
><strong>__**"Si estuviera en los viejos tiempos me hubiera ido… Candy, si hubiera sido antes de conocerte" Terry miró con ojos anhelantes a Candy quien miraba fijamente hacia todos los libros.**__**"Ocurrió que tengo algo que me atrae más que las obras…"**_

– _**¿Está bien tocar el piano? Es por acá. Aquí está el piano.**_ – _**Terry le dijo a Candy.**_– _**"Yo quiero compartir este tiempo de verano con Candy."**_

_**Después de entrar a la habitación, Candy gritó de alegría.**__**Había un enorme piano en el centro de la habitación, y un chelo, un arpa y algunos estuches de violines en desorden alrededor del piano.**_

– _**¡Wow! ¡Asombroso! ¡Parece como el salón de clases de la Academia!**_

– _**Están todos cubiertos con polvo porque han estado encerrados todo este tiempo. **_–_**Terry desempolvó el piano mientras levantaba la tapa. **_– _**"Candy, ¿Puedes abrir la ventana?"**_

_**Candy abrió la gran ventana corrediza del cuarto de música.**_ _**El brillante y claro cielo y el aroma de los árboles y la hierba después de la lluvia llegó inundando la habitación.**_ _**De pronto, Terry comenzó a tocar el piano – una canción que destacó intensamente.**_

– _**¿Cuál es esa melodía? **_– _**Candy se paró detrás de Terry.**_ _**Terry, tocando el piano, giró pícaramente para ver a Candy.**_

– _**Un impromptu. ¡Su nombre es 'El tema de Tarzán Pecosa y la mujer mono!"**_

– _**¡¿Quién te va a detener Terry?! **_– _**Lo empujó suavemente, pero Terry cayó de la silla de manera exagerada. Los dos comenzaron a reír con fuerza.**_

– Lo lamento mucho.

– No hay problema – hice como si esto no me hubiera afectado – esta villa es de mi padre, supongo que cuando le diga las condiciones en la que esta, muy pronto la volverá a restaurar.

– No tienes que fingir con nosotros… somos amigos y ver el hogar donde creciste saqueado y abandonado no debe ser muy agradable.

– ¿Abandonado? Al menos los animales están disfrutando de la casa. – dije viendo a una ardilla que corría y se subía al techo y salía por un agujero. – Estaba pensando que no era el hotel que todos esperaban con camas calientes…

– No te preocupes por eso, que todos nosotros ayudaremos a limpiar este desorden, – dijo el jefe de los tramoyistas, – vamos a ordenarnos todos para que este lugar sea acogedor mientras estemos aquí.

– Si, unos nos dedicaremos a la limpieza y otros a traer leña para prender las chimeneas, y otros por comida y colchonetas…

Todos nos organizamos y el lugar cambio radicalmente, era buenos compañeros al quien puedo decir que era mis amigos.

Había terminado la función de esa noche. Después de dos semanas desde que habíamos llegado y ahora teníamos que partir nuevamente. Les dije que la gira se terminaría por falta de fondos. Pero que retomaríamos después de unas merecidas vacaciones, ahora con una nueva puesta de escena. Todos se entusiasmaron.

– ¡Usted es un hombre maravilloso! – Exclamó una anciana que apenas podía caminar. – Nunca había visto una interpretación tan excelente como la suya.

– Muchas gracias señora. El teatro para mi es mi pasión y mi felicidad – dije con un sonrisa sincera.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó dudosa.

– ¿Usted piensa que le miento? – pregunte por la reacción que ella tenía en el rostro.

– No, para nada, veo su pasión cuando está arriba en el escenario, sin embargo cuando se baja el telón es otra persona muy diferente a la que está arriba de escenario.

– Supongo que debe ser las preocupaciones de ser el productor de la obra, además en muy poco tiempo me voy a casar…

– ¡¿Se va a casar?!

– Si.

– No se ve el hombre feliz que se va a casar con la mujer que ama.

– En realidad no la amo… – dije con tristeza – me gusta, no le miento, pero no la amo.

– ¿Y por qué se va a casar con ella si no la ama?

– Soy noble, y es un matrimonio arreglado.

– ¿Sus padres lo están forzando a que se case con alguien que no ama? Ya comprendo su tristeza.

– ¿En realidad no? – pensó Terry en voz alta. Miro a la señora a los ojos – mis padres han cambiado mucho desde la guerra y no me están forzando al matrimonio con ella.

– ¿Hay alguien más en ese corazón, verdad?

– Si. – dije sin pensar.

– Y si ella es la dueña de su corazón porque no la busca y le pide matrimonio.

– No es tan fácil…

– ¿Ella se ha casado ya, supongo?

– No ella no se ha casado. – baje la mirada tristemente y apretando los puños fuertemente.

– ¿Por qué tiene miedo? – Levante la vista para verla a los ojos – ¿Tiene miedo de ser feliz? De buscar la felicidad y más si ella no se ha casado.

– ¡Porque la vida me ha enseñado a no esperar nada bueno…!

– ¡Dios muchacho, no eres un anciano! Eres muy joven para cambiar tu felicidad, sabes en poco tiempo vas a vivir con una mujer por el resto de tu vida con alguien que no amas, vas a tener hijos al cual vas a ser muy infelices por no ser hijos de la mujer que amas. Y habrás querido cambiar tu destino. Puedes hacerlo ahora antes que sea demasiado tarde.

– Tiene razón…– me sincere con ella ya que me daba mucha confianza. – tengo miedo, pues nos hemos lastimado mutuamente, nos amamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pensaba casarme con ella… tenía ya apartado un anillo, había dejado un deposito, pero ese mismo día mi compañera de escena se accidento por salvarme la vida… ella perdió una pierna… supe que ella estaba muy enamorada de mi y no le importaba su sacrificio de perder la pierna o de ya nunca más actuar, Candy con quien me iba a casar me pidió… que me casara con Susanna. Después de algunos años Susanna murió y en ese momento fui a buscarla para decirme que se iba a casar con mi mejor amigo.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Qué barbaridad!

– En todo este tiempo pensé que se había casado, hasta apenas unos meses atrás me entero que ella me había mentido porque no sabía que Susanna había muerto… mientras ¡Yo qué! ¡Qué hay de mis sentimientos, de mi dolor, de mi sufrimiento de estar todo este tiempo solo y miserable! Me cuesta mucho, mucho trabajo de perdonarla y que nada ha pasado. – no pude más y mis ojos no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de coraje, de impotencia y hasta de rabia.

– ¿Ella sigue amándolo? ¿O usted ya es cosa de su pasado?

– No, mi amigo me dijo que todo lo que hizo es por no lastimar a la chica que me había salvado la vida. Me dijo que ella seguía amándome y que no se ha enamorado de nadie más. ¡Lo más patético que dijo que quería ser monja como sus madres adoptivas y quería ayudar a todos los niños huérfanos del hogar donde ella creció!

– ¡Vaya historia la de ustedes! Así que ella está viviendo en el orfanato donde ella creció. Un lugar muy cómodo para ella, no quiere salir de ese núcleo, de su burbuja, temor a que la lastimen o miedo a buscar ella la felicidad.

– En realidad, ¡Es un lugar hermoso! ¡Esta en las sobre una colina hermosa, es un lugar muy agradable! – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

– Cuando hablas de ella o de su hogar de infancia se te ilumina la mirada. Tú solo, tú puedes cambiar tu destino, de querer perdonar y olvidar. – dijo tocándome el corazón. – o de vivir con una mujer que no se te ilumina el rostro y a quienes harás infelices a tu hijos que todavía no han nacido, y posiblemente le seas infiel a esa mujer.

– Es extraño, por alguna razón escucho como si me hablaran de mi mismo padre, y Candy de mi madre… – reacciono abruptamente – No quiero ser como mis padres, no quiero convertirme en lo que es mi padre y Candy en mi madre, una persona que se caso.

– Hijo, ¿De quién hablas?

– Gracias señora, tomare en cuenta su consejo. – me despedí de ella y rápidamente se desapareció.

Esa misma tarde tomamos el tren para Londres.

– Sabes Terruce, supongo que tu villa debió de haber tenido muchas cosas de valor, cuadros, artículos personales, hasta juguetes de tu niñez. – dijo Vicky con alegría mientras el trayecto en el tren se hacía menos pesado.

– Si, había muchos cuadros en ella, cuadros de mis antepasados, espadas y muchos objetos personales.

– Deberías de ir a un mercado de pulgas cuando lleguemos a Londres.

– A un mercado de pulgas.

– ¡Si, yo cada fin de semana voy! – Comento entusiasmada – Encuentro cosas muy valiosas que la gente no sabe lo que está vendiendo o de quien perteneció, Con la guerra muchos nobles perdieron todo su patrimonio, igual fueron saqueados, quizá encuentres cosas de tus antepasados o de la villa de Escocia.

– No, sé… nunca he ido a un mercado de pulgas.

– Si quieres yo te acompaño, a mi me encanta mucho ir ahí.

– Claro, me encantaría ir.

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos llegado de Edimburgo, era un sábado en la mañana con el cielo azul y el sol estaba brillando, cuando Vicky toco mi puerta para ir al mercado de pulgas. Salí vestido con algo sencillo.

– Ya estoy listo, vámonos.

– ¿Traes dinero, por si te gusta algo, o encuentras cosas?

– Claro, y si encuentro algo que me guste, te pagare con una rica comida.

– ¡Excelente! Gracias.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo, era increíble la variedad de objetos de familias nobles que había, lo sabía porque conocía algún sello, si era oro o tenía alguna incrustación de alguna piedra preciosa y no de imitación, casi al finalizar y haber comprado algunas pequeñas cositas, nos detuvimos en los cuadros, a simple vista no era cuadros que valieran mucho dinero, ya que no eran de artistas conocidos, moví algunos cuadros que estaba apilados en una caja cuando vi un cuadro que me llamo mucha la atención.

_**Era **__**un cuadro que estaba pintado a mano, una pintura al óleo de tamaño 55 x 33 cm.**_

_**¡Dios mío no puede ser! ¡¿Será posible?! – Me tomó solo una mirada para darme cuenta de inmediato que, entre todas esas viejas pinturas, esa representaba "El Hogar de Ponny".**__**No solo retrataba toda la vista que se podía disfrutar mirando hacia abajo desde la colina de Ponny. Una gran vista. Un maravilloso Mayo.**__**La colina de Ponny cubierta por tréboles blancos y botones dorados. El Hogar de Ponny rodeado por frondosos árboles de un verde profundo. La suave hierba larga. Y luego las coloridas flores de Lupinas y Rudbeckia rodeando la casa. **_

Como había dicho Candy, se parecía mucho a la segunda colina de Ponny del colegio San Pablo, el Hogar de Ponny al cual visite en un invierno. – mi mente voló nuevamente aquella época maravillosa, siempre que pienso en tiempos maravillosos siempre estás en mi mente.

Parece casi posible ver la chillante puerta de madera vieja abrirse y ver salir de pronto a Candy con su amiga la tímida sus dos madres adoptivas y los niños del Hogar. Hay una firma en la esquina, pequeña a la vista.

Dice, "Slim.

– Es un hermoso paisaje, – comento Vicky a mi lado, – es una hermosa pintura.

– Quiero comprar este cuadro,

– Slim, ¿Conoces al artista de este cuadro?

– No, no lo conozco, pero este es un lugar que significa mucho para mí.

Pague el importe que me solicitaba, no pregunte como ese cuadro había llegado hasta Londres y en un mercado de pulgas.

Estaba en mi habitación mirando fijamente el cuadro, parece que me había hipnotizado, no podía dejar de mirarla, cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

– ¿Puedo entrar? – se escucho la voz de una mujer, pensaba que era Minerva quien venía a visitarme.

– Claro, puedes pasar. – no me fije en la persona que había entrado a la habitación ya que yo seguía sumergido en mis memorias, de repente esa persona se sentó a mi lado.

– Es un hermoso cuadro, no pierdes detalle de esa pintura, ¿Hay algo en especial en ella? – Al escucharla supe que era mi hermana, Carol.

– Si, es el lugar donde vive Candy.

– ¿La chica de la cual te enamoraste en el colegio y por la cual debiste de dejar el colegio por la trampa que les tendieron?

– Si.

– ¿Ella te la dio?

– No la encontré visitando un mercado de pulgas.

– ¡¿Un mercado de pulgas?! ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¿Qué hay pulgas?

– No, claro que no, es un lugar donde puedes comprar muchísimas cosas, normalmente todas usadas y viejas.

– ¿Y quien quiere comprar cosas usadas?

– Personas que no tiene dinero para comprar algo nuevo.

– Ya comprendo, pero ¿Tú que hacías en un mercado de pulgas? Eres Marques, tienes mucho dinero y puedes comprar todo lo que tú quieras.

– El dinero es de mi padre, no es mío. Aunque no sé porque fui allí, fue como una fuerza magnética que me llevo a ese lugar.

– Por dios Terruce, que cosas tan románticas dices.

No comprendo – deje finalmente el cuadro sobre mi escritorio. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que una fuerza magnética te llevo al lugar donde vive la chica con la que estuviste enamorado por muchísimo tiempo. Es como si el destino quisiera unirlos nuevamente. ¿No se te hace romántico?

– Creo que la romántica es otra persona y no yo. – le platique lo que me pasaba en mi corazón y mi mente, referente a mis miedo e inseguridades y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, contraer matrimonio con una mujer que no amaba.

– No pienses con la cabeza – me dijo como una hermana verdadera, – piensa en lo que tienes aquí en tu corazón, mereces ser feliz, perdonar y no ser rencoroso.

Esa misma noche escribí una carta. En realidad estuve pensando cómo escribir una carta después de muchos años en silencio.

_**Candy,**__**¿Cómo estás?... ha sido un año.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Estuve planeando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año, pero otro medio año**__**  
><strong>__**ha pasado por mi indecisión.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Pondré esto en el correo.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Nada ha cambiado en mí.**_

_**No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras.**__**T.G.**_

CONTINUARA…

Lamento muchísimo no poder actualizar más seguido, y que los capítulos sean cortos. Pero con un hijo de 3 años, me quita mucho tiempo antes podía darme mi tiempo para mi sola, pero entre el trabajo, y mi hijo es imposible… pero seguiré con esta historia hasta el final. Quizá sea capítulos más pequeños. Y gracias por todos sus reviews. Y todas las que son fans de Candy y Terry que me siguen leyendo. Las quiero mucho y hacen que no deje esta historia olvidada.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

**COLINA DE PONNY. Mediados de abril de 1920.**

Es domingo, tengo el día libre, hoy no tengo que trabajar en la clínica feliz del Dr. Martin, la hermana María y la Srta. Ponny se llevaron a todos los niños del hogar a un día de campo cerca de lago. Me he quedado por alguna razón hoy no tuve ganas de ir, aunque sonaba que iba a ser divertido con muchos pastelitos, galletas, juegos y llevaban su traje de baño puesto.

Tengo en mi mano las cartas que me han enviado Annie y Patty. Annie me platica que posiblemente está embarazada tiene un presentimiento, en dos días tiene ya cita con el Dr. de la familia. Supongo que en estos momentos ella sabrá si ya está embarazada, deseo de todo corazón que así sea, me encantaría ser la tía Candy… pero ella está en Chicago, bueno pediré permiso la clínica feliz… ha crecido muchísimo, ahora hay otros dos doctores y 5 enfermeras.

La carta de Patty me platica que le ha ido muy bien como maestra, hace unos meses conoció a un chico Luise, es tierno y muy atento, le ha pedido que sea su novia, ha pasado muchos años de la muerte de Stear, ha estado de luto mucho tiempo, ahora es tiempo que rehaga su vida y con nuevos amores, me entusiasme muchísimo, recuerdo que le dije… ¡Aviéntate! Mereces ser feliz, estoy segura que Stear estará muy feliz, no creo que desde el cielo le agrade ver qué sufres aun por su perdida. Patty me ha escrito que finalmente es su novia y que sus padres han aprobado esta nueva relación.

Estoy tan orgullosa de mis dos amigas… pero por alguna razón desde que me llegaron sus cartas me he sentido triste, ¿Por qué dios mío? ¿Si soy feliz por su felicidad? – Se decía así misma con lágrimas en los ojos. – he decidido mi camino, he decidido quedarme en el Hogar y ayudar a mis dos madres, también trabajo como enfermera en la clínica feliz… esto me bastaría para ser feliz y completa. – esto último pensamiento fue como un golpe en mi pecho.

Veo por la ventana y una persona se está acercando, aun no puedo ver perfectamente de quien se trata. Me tallo los ojos para ver si puedo distinguirla mejor…

– ¡No puede ser, el Sr. March, el cartero! – Mi pulso se acelera, supongo que es carta de Annie diciéndome que muy pronto será mamá. El Sr. March nunca viene en domingo, solo en ocasiones muy importantes.

Salgo de la casa y voy corriendo hacia él… – ¡Sr. March! ¡Sr. March! ¿Tiene correspondencia para mí? – pregunte agitada de correr tanto y tan rápido.

– Así es Candy, siempre que llega una carta para ti, se que debe de ser muy importante.

– ¡¿Es de Annie verdad?! ¿Es de Annie? – grite de emoción, ser tía sería algo maravilloso.

– Lo siento Candy pero no es de Annie…

– ¡¿Es de Patty, es de Florida?!

– No, – el Sr. March abría lentamente su bolsa de correo, solo había una carta, no era de Annie o de Patty, – es de un hombre... – pensé que era de Albert o de Archie mi rostro se ilumino enormemente cuando me entrego la carta, cuando leí el remitente. Mi mano comenzó a temblar, deje de respirar por un momento. – ¿Candy te encuentras bien? Espero que sean buenas noticias.

– Sí, claro… – mi boca estaba trabada, no podía decir algo más.

– Bueno te dejo para que puedas leer tu carta. – yo únicamente asentí en silencio, recuerdo que me dijo algo más pero mi mente no lo escuchaba, no registre cuanto tiempo estuve en shock, pues desde lo alto de la colina podía mirar muy _lejos y el Sr_. March ya no se encontraba ni se veía a lo lejos. Sostuve un poco más la carta en mis manos antes de abrirla, me senté en la hierba y lentamente con manos temblorosas leí nuevamente el remitente, Terry Grandchester, Londres Inglaterra. Lentamente abrí la carta.

_**Candy.**__**¿Cómo estás?... ha sido un año.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Estuve planeando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año pero otro medio año**__**  
><strong>__**ha pasado por mi indecisión.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Pondré esto en el correo.**__**  
><strong>_

– _**Nada ha cambiado en mí.**__**No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras.**__**T.G.**_

Es una carta muy corta… pero Terry quiere tener nuevamente contacto conmigo, ¡Nada ha cambiado en mí! – Esa pequeña frase hizo que mis ojos se nublaran y repentinamente comencé a llorar en silencio. Mi corazón se acelero, y sentía el estomago lleno de mariposas revoloteando adentro de mi.

Ya en la tarde viendo el ocaso, un paisaje naranja, veo a los niños felices regresando al hogar, todos cantando, corriendo de felicidad pero cansados, en vez de ayudar a mis madres a llevarlos a la cama para que pudieran descansar. Me quede afuera recargada en el árbol viendo el paisaje, como si quisiera grabarme cada detalle del hogar, de la colina, de los árboles, respiro fuertemente por alguna extraña razón sigo viendo el paisaje con lágrimas en los ojos, un dolor repentino en mi corazón, en mi pecho, estoy en transe, veo que poco a poco se está obscureciendo, ya es noche, muy noche cuando repentinamente como una fuerza interior sale de mí.

Me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo no soy tan feliz como he tratado de convencerme… entro a la casa, mis dos madres están ahí sentadas en silencio, sobre la pequeña mesa de madera, hay dos tazas humeantes, el olor a té de limón impregna la pequeña estancia.

– Deseo hablar con ustedes… – dije y observe que la Srta. Ponny me hacia una señal para sentarme junto a ellas.

– ¿Qué pasa querida hija? – dijo la hermana María con una mirada de comprensión.

– Me ha llegado una carta de Londres, una carta de él – dije a punto de las lágrimas – es una carta muy corta, solo dice que quiere tener nuevamente contacto conmigo y que no ha cambiado referente a sus sentimientos conmigo…

– Hija, ¿Qué has pensado hacer? – pregunto con suavidad.

– No lo sé… ha sido muchos años desde que nos separamos… ¡Le he mentido, lo he lastimado! – apreté los puños fuertemente.

– Hija si él se ha puesto en contacto contigo es porque a pesar de todo te sigue amando.

– Tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

– Hija, y supongo que aquí es un lugar seguro para ti, ¿Verdad? Pero ya no eres más una niña… ya eres toda una mujer… una mujer que ama y desea que sea amada…

– No quiero sufrir, no quiero pasar por lo que pase por los últimos años. Sé que está comprometido, sé que muy pronto se casará…

– Si te escribió, es porque a lo mejor no está seguro de dar el gran paso con otra mujer. – dijo la hermana María tomando su té.

– Tú lo amas más que nada en el mundo, lo supe desde el día que entraste cuando llegaste de Londres… del internado. – sonrió recordando la Srta. Ponny cuando llegue – Si no luchas por tus sueños nunca encontraras la felicidad.

– ¡Mi felicidad esta aquí! – dije casi gritando pero un segundo después sentí que me mordía la lengua.

– No Candy, tu felicidad no radica aquí, este ya no puede ser mas tu capullo de refugio, debes de ser como tus amigas Annie y tu amiga Inglesa que a pesar de las dificultades y de haber perdido a su novio en el frente se está dando la oportunidad de ser feliz.

– Tu mereces buscar tu felicidad Candy… un hombre muerto jamás regresará, pero mientras haya vida siempre existe la posibilidad de encontrarse, – dijo la Srta. Ponny mirándome a los ojos con su mirada de madre – no sabemos lo que nos espera detrás de la colina Candy, sigue adelante ahí deberá haber encuentros maravillosos que te abrazaran. No tengas miedo en buscar tu felicidad.

Le hermana María había tomado el sobre que había dejado descuidadamente en la mesa… sus dedos la arrastraron hacia ella llevando el sobre donde se leía claramente el remitente.

– Debes de ir a Londres… – dijo con la voz quebrándose, sabía que quería irme… correr tras de él pero mis madres supieron que necesitaba escuchar su aprobación. – tu felicidad se encuentra en Inglaterra.

– Yo no sé, debo de… el trabajo en la clínica… los niños del hogar…

– La clínica no te necesita más, pues hay varías enfermeras ya… y nosotros queremos que seas una mujer realizada…

– Lucha ahora por tu hombre Candy, ya no hay ningún obstáculo… lucha por ese amor… hija mía.

– Srta. Ponny, hermana María, – corrí abrazarlas, las tres nos abrazamos fuertemente, – hoy partiré… hoy partiré, quiero estar ya con él y gritarle lo mucho que lo amo.

– Candy. – Lloramos juntas – escríbenos.

– Lo haré – Salí corriendo a mi pequeña habitación tome un par de cambios de ropa y artículos personales, y en mi corazón la carta de Terry.

– Escribí una carta al Dr. Martí explicando porque de mi salida repentinamente y otra a los niños del hogar. No podía esperar hasta el día de mañana y verlos despedirme de ellos, no sabría que me depararía el destino de ahora en adelante, quizá regresaría en menos de un mes o quizá en años si lograba mi objetivo. Quizá menos. Pero no me gustan las despedidas, fui a los dormitorios de los niños y me despedí llorando en silencio con un beso en la frente mientras dormían profundamente.

Me despedí esa madrugada de mis dos madres, me dolía mucho despedirme de ellas y no verlas por mucho tiempo, pero comprendí que me dolería aun más si regresaba al hogar a mi casa con el corazón destrozado.

Ellas se despidieron de mí con sus manos agitándolas arriba… – buena suerte y regresa con un anillo en el dedo.

Llegaría a Chicago primero y después ahí me iría hasta Nueva York para tomar el transatlántico.

Fui a ver a Albert esa mañana, ya había desayunado… me miro con sorpresa y alegría… nos abrazamos fuertemente. Una hora después de haber hablado con él finalmente pronuncio la primera palabra.

– Londres, Inglaterra. ¿Iras a Londres para ver a Terry?

– Si. – dije como si no había entendido lo que había dicho y necesitaba que le reafirmara lo que había dicho.

– Candy… no sé si sabes que Terry está comprometido y que se casara en dos meses…– dijo con una voz muy tranquila – no me gustaría que…

– Ya lo sé, lo sé… pero me he dado cuenta que lo amo Albert, que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia no puedo olvidarlo y que si no es con él… mi vida no tiene sentido… he tratado de convencerme que soy feliz… y que lo he olvidado.

– Vas a luchar por recuperar el amor – moví la cabeza afirmativamente – Terry te ama, pero no será sencillo pequeña, ahora es Marques y ha hecho juramento de lealtad a sus reyes, no solo lucharas por recuperar el corazón de Terry sino lucharas con la monarquía, con la familia de su comprometida, y muy posiblemente con los Duques de Grandchester… ahora es el heredero del ducado del Duque.

– No me importa Albert, si Terry no me rechaza yo luchare por nuestro amor.

– Tienes todo mi apoyo incondicionalmente, cualquier decisión que tomarán yo los apoyare…

– Albert – lo abrace fuertemente – gracias, gracias… te quiero mucho…

– Y yo te quiero aun más pequeña, y tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Hoy pasaras la noche con nosotros y mañana a primera hora te llevare hasta Nueva York para que tomes el trasatlántico.

– Albert, no es necesario que me lleves, tú tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

– Tú ahora eres lo más importante para mí, el trabajo puede esperar. Además necesito ir a Nueva York, tengo que recoger algunos documentos muy importantes.

– Si es así, estoy muy feliz que me acompañes. – dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Voy a reservar los boletos del tren y del transatlántico, también haré reservación para tu hospedaje en Londres. Mientras ve a descansar, un largo viaje te espera.

– Si Albert, muchas gracias. – me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y muy agradecida por ayudarme con todos los gastos necesarios hasta que encuentre a Terry. Me di un largo baño de burbujas, y después de una cena ligera me fui a mi dormitorio para descansar, además deseaba que ya amaneciera para tomar pronto el tren, nunca me había sentido tan ansiosa y tan feliz, había tomado ya una determinación y estaba dispuesta hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para lograr mi objetivo.

El sol de la mañana ya alumbraba toda la recamara, aun estaba acostada con una sonrisa en los labios, y de repente me sentí tan alegre como si la vida tuviera sentido, mi corazón latía fuertemente, "cómo un trozo de papel y unas cuantas líneas, hacía que me sintiera la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta" y una luz de esperanza se abría ante mi nueva realidad.

_**Candy se paro frente a la ventana viendo fijamente hacia los rayos del sol a través de los árboles. De repente sintió como si Anthony estuviera riendo en la luz.**__**  
><strong>_

_**(Anthony…)**__**(Ohh… Anthony, ven para acá…) **__**No importaba cuanto murmurara, Anthony no se acercaría.**__**Un nuevo manojo de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos. Sin embargo se sintió nuevamente en una cabalgata, años atrás, las palabras, el aire en su rostro. Todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones lo estaba sintiendo nuevamente. **__**"Olvídalo Candy…" – Fue entonces, cuando la tranquila voz de Terry se calló cuando Candy levantó sus ojos húmedos. Sosteniendo las riendas con fuerza, Terry estaba desafiante mirando hacia adelante. El pecho de Terry al que ella se había aferrado estaba caliente. Ella pudo escuchar un poco el latido de su corazón. Ella olió el aroma de la hierba fresca de su sudor.**__**"Estamos vivos… Terry y yo…"**__**Fue una toma de conciencia repentina, como si fuera empujada a una sensación aguda.**__**"Un hombre muerto jamás regresará." – El grito de Terry sonó de Nuevo.**__**(Anthony…yo lo sabía… yo lo sé…)**__**Ella vio a Anthony asintiendo más allá de la luz.**__**  
><strong>_

–_**Tienes razón, Candy. Yo jamás podré regresar a ti… Está bien, olvidarme.**__**Candy vio a Anthony desaparecer en la luz de su sonrisa.**__**  
><strong>_

_**¡Hoy te veo nuevamente con una sonrisa después de tantos años Anthony! **_

_**Tu última sonrisa se ha fundido en mi corazón.**__**Cuando te fuiste tan de repente estaba tan triste que me odiaba por respirar. Era doloroso que el día amaneciera y que la noche cayera sin ti invariablemente.**__**Me sentía terrible conmigo misma por tener sed y hambre.**__**Y también pensaba que nunca amaría a alguien tanto.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Sin embargo… Anthony, lo sabes, ¿No es así?**__**Me atrajo mucho alguien que se parecía a ti en Londres.**__**Pero fue solo por un breve instante que yo pensé que se parecían y tal vez… él era diametralmente opuesto a ti.**__**He aprendido que había diferentes tipos de amor por medio de esta persona.**__**Y que hubo algo que nosotros nunca podremos recuperar.**__**  
><strong>_

_**No podemos volver a ver a alguien que ha muerto – No podía aceptar algo tan simple en mi vida…**__**Y ahora…He aprendido que es el destino que hace imposible ver a alguien a pesar de que la persona esté todavía viva.**__**Acumulando estos encuentros y separaciones continuamos viviendo.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Y sin embargo, si estoy viva puedo mantener una esperanza.**__**Tu última sonrisa me da fuerza.**__**Sé que me perdonarás todo.**_

_**Anthony, gracias…**__**  
><strong>__**Fui feliz de conocerte.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Como dice la Srita. Ponny, no sabemos lo que nos espera detrás de la esquina. **__**Aún si corro dentro de algo que me desgarre el corazón, no tengo miedo de conducirme hacia adelante, ahí deberá haber encuentros maravillosos que me abrazarán, esperando por mí detrás de la esquina.**_

– ¿Candy ya estas despierta? – pregunto Albert tocando la puerta y sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos.

– Si Albert, en un momento salgo. – se limpio Candy las lágrimas de su rostro por si Albert decidía entrar, en ese momento voltea nuevamente a la ventana, Anthony se ha ido.

– Está el desayuno ya preparado, te espero para desayunar juntos. Tengo noticias que te agradarán. – Albert se retira de la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina.

– Gracias Albert. – murmuro en un pequeño susurro, se dirigió al espejo para ver su rostro después de algunos toques con el pañuelo, se aliso el vestido que se había ya puesto rápidamente, suspiro profundamente y se miro por última vez al espejo para verse ya arreglada completamente y vio que instintivamente estaba sonriendo ampliamente y con una mirada especial de esperanza.

– ¡Candy, te vez radiante! – dijo Albert cuando la vio entrar a la comedor, todo ya estaba puesto sobre la mesa.

– ¡Ohh Albert! Haces que me sonroje mucho más. – Ambos se sentaron y desayunaron con una plática agradable, entre risas y una que otra broma por parte de Albert. Al finalizar el desayuno Albert se levanto de su asiento y fue a un pequeño armario, abrió uno de los cajones y extrajo un sobre tamaño oficio y se volvió a sentar y vio a Candy que no le quitaba la vista.

Candy, – dijo un poco nervioso – no sé como comenzar, pero hace mucho tiempo que hice estos documentos que te voy a entregar ahora mismo.

– ¿De qué se trata Albert?

– Es un acta de nacimiento, en donde dice que eres hija de sangre del Sr. William Andley, por lo que tú y yo somos hermanos de sangre.

– ¡Albert…! ¡¿Por qué?! – Pregunto consternada – ¿No querías que te dijera más padre adoptivo? – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Algo así hay de eso… cuando te veo, veo a mi hermana Rosemary, mi mamá y mi hermana tenían los mismos ojos que tú, esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda… y tu hermosa cabellera dorada.

– Anthony me decía lo mismo. – dijo en un susurro.

– Candy estos documentos oficiales no pensaba dártelos… hasta que fuera una ocasión importante, – Candy no entendía lo que Albert le quería decir. – ahora la situación de Terry es diferente, a jurado lealtad ante sus reyes y es Marques de Grandchester, está comprometido con una mujer de familia aristócrata. Muy conveniente para las dos familias esta unión.

– Albert… ¡Terry no es diferente… él no ha cambiado ahora que es Marques! – decía con determinación, aunque había pasado ya muchos años de que no lo había visto. Pero deseaba creer que fuera la misma persona que había conocido.

– ¿Candy estas dispuesta a todo para que seas feliz a lado de Terry?

– Sé que lo amo, se que a pesar de tiempo y la distancia no he podido quitármelo de aquí – dijo tocándose el corazón, levanto la mirada para ver a Albert con determinación – Haré todo… todo para casarme con Terry.

– Quiero que actúes como una verdadera Andley y no como hija adoptada. Estos son tus documentos de que eres hija de Sangre, y que yo soy tu hermano mayor y por lógica tu tutor. Tus padres son de sangre escocés, al año que tú habías nacido ellos murieron en un accidente, los ingleses no quieren sangre americana y menos cuando son aristócratas. Muchos pagan enormes cifras para obtener documentos originales, por ejemplo Terry como hijo de sangre de la Duquesa de Grandchester y no de su verdadera madre… que es actriz y americana.

– ¿Albert tú cómo sabes eso? – Su rostro se torno pálido – nunca te había dicho eso.

– Lo leí en tu diario pequeña, – la cara de Candy se aterrorizo, era un secreto que nadie debía de saberlo, – me tome el atrevimiento de corta esa página y de quemarla, tu secreto y el de Terry está protegido Pequeña.

– Me moriría si esa información se llegara a revelar. – suspiro profundamente.

– Lo sé.

– Gracias.

– Ya he hecho toda las reservaciones pertinentes, llegaras este miércoles a medio día a Southampton he contratado un taxi para que te lleve hasta Londres y te lleve al Hotel Savoy. Te mando dinero suficiente para que puedas alquilar un departamento en una zona exclusiva de Londres.

– Albert… yo… no sé… si pueda ser hija de sangre de los Andley, además el Duque sabe que soy adoptada del orfanatorio del Hogar de Ponny.

– Él es el único que sabe la verdad, pero este documento es oficial, no es un documento falso… – Candy estaba negando con la cabeza – Pequeña, hay muchas cosas que no sabes y no deseo atormentarte con cosas que ahora no tiene importancia, pero si Terry te ha escrito antes que tome una gran decisión, es porque no está seguro de su matrimonio con esa mujer y ellos no quieren sangre americana, recuérdalo bien Candy.

– Está bien Albert haré todo lo que me indicas – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. – hoy mismo voy a mandarle un telegrama a Terry para decirle que voy a Inglaterra e indicarle que día llego.

– Por lo que sé Terry trabaja en el Parlamento, dudo que pueda recogerte en el Muelle de Southampton… aunque puedes citarlo en el puente de Westminster en medio del puente, será un encuentro muy romántico. – sugirió con una sonrisa picara que hizo que Candy se pusiera roja como un tomate.

– Ohh Albert, no seas malo conmigo. – salió corriendo.

– ¿A dónde vas Candy?

– A la oficina postal para mandar un telegrama – dijo gritando pues ya se dirigía a la puerta. – ya que en Londres son 6 horas más tarde, no vayan a cerrar la oficina postal allá.

_**Londres Inglaterra, departamento de Terry.**_

– Terry, es noche pensé que llegarías un poco más temprano, – dijo su compañero de departamento – no me digas que ya estás viendo lo de la nueva obra de teatro.

– No, nada de eso, hoy después del trabajo fui a ver a Minerva, para ver todos los avances de la boda.

– ¡Dios mío en dos meses se casarán! Es muy rápido, ¿Dónde irán de luna de miel?

– No lo sé, pero sea como sea será únicamente una semana de luna de miel, porque después de eso me dedicaré nuevamente al teatro.

– No creo que a Minerva le guste que su marido, este todo el tiempo trabajando, en la mañana en el Parlamento y tarde noche con ensayos y obras de teatro.

– Ella ya lo sabe, pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa de lo que esperábamos con este enlace.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué hay un acuerdo prematrimonial?

– Si, debe de haber un heredero… hombre… y toda esa porquería.

– Si, se a que te refieres. – se sentó en el sofá tomando una copa de Whisky. – ¿Quieres una copa?

– No gracias, sabes que no bebo, pero voy a servirme una taza de té. – se fue a la pequeña cocina y salió unos minutos después ya con la bebida caliente mientras se sentaba y recargaba los pies sobre la pequeña mesa de café para descansar y darse un respiro.

– Por cierto, se me olvidaba, hoy en la tarde te llego un telegrama.

– ¿Un telegrama? ¿De quién?

– No sé, no tengo el hábito de leer correspondencia ajena.

– ¿Dónde está? – Mark le señalo la mesa y sobre esta había varias cartas. Terry se levanto del sillón donde estaba y fue a ver el telegrama, normalmente un telegrama siempre son malas noticias.

En el sobre solo decía para Terruce G. Grandchester. Sin remitente, abrió el telegrama y saco un pequeña hoja.

_**Voy a Londres, te espero, Puente Westminster, 6 p.m. miércoles 29 de abril. Nada ha cambiado en mí. **_

_**Candice Andley.**_

– ¿Ocurre algo malo, estas pálido, malas noticias? – pregunto Mark preocupado.

– ¡No sé qué decir! ¡No sé qué hacer! No sé… – se quedo en shock.

– ¿Qué pasa, qué dice el telegrama? – Terry se lo entrego y Mark no reacciono sino segundos después – ¿Es la chica americana de quien estuviste enamorado?

– Si.

– ¿Por qué te escribió hasta ahora que te vas a casar?

– Yo le escribí primero. No creí que se pondría en contacto conmigo. Pensaba que era asunto olvidado.

– Es claro que no. ¿Qué quiere decir con "Nada ha cambiado en mí"?

– Es una frase que yo utilice.

_**Nueva York. **_

– Tienes ya todo listo para tu viaje.

– Si, ya tengo mi pasaporte, mi boleto del transatlántico, la reservación de hotel y dinero. – dijo ya a punto de subir al barco.

– Te voy a extrañar pequeña. – dijo Albert abrazándola con cariño. – me hubiera gustado acompañarte pero esto debes de hacerlo por ti misma.

– Lo sé Albert. – seguía aun abrazándolo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

– No regreses a América sin un anillo en tu dedo anular izquierdo. – se separo de ella con una sonrisa.

– Dalo por hecho. – el barco sonó nuevamente su sirena para que todos abordaran. – creo que es la hora de despedirnos. – tomo su maleta y estaba a punto de irse cuando la llamo Albert nuevamente.

– Candy, – le llamo y le dio un sobre cerrado – léela en tu camarote cuando estés sola, apréndetelo de memoria lo que dice y después lo destruyes.

– ¿Qué es esto Albert?

– Información confidencial, utilízala cuando creas oportuno. – le dio un beso de despedida y la bendijo. – buena suerte

– Gracias Albert, – la guardo en su bolso y rápidamente se subió al barco allá arriba agitaba fuertemente la mano para despedirse. De repente le llego una nostalgia… no sabía cuando regresaría a América, tampoco sabía si su sueño de volver con Terry sería realidad, o que regresaría a América con el corazón destrozado, sabía perfectamente que Terry estaba comprometido, sería lo suficiente valiente para romper el compromiso que estaba ya fijado.

Agarro la cadenita de plata de la Srta. Ponny y apretó fuertemente la cruz.

Prometería que sería fuerte. Pase lo que pase lucharía por recuperar a su amor perdido.

CONTINUARA…

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME.

YA SABEN QUE LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITAS Y EN CURSIVA SON FRAGMENTOS DE LA NOVELA DE MISUKY STORY FINAL CC.

No he podido actualizar más seguido como quisiera, pero en el siguiente capítulo comenzare con presente y pasado.


	37. Chapter 37

_**CAPITULO 37**_

_**Inglaterra. Actualidad. Enero de 1930**_

_**Hospital General.**_

Había terminado ya su turno, era un poco tarde y no había comido nada que un simple emparedado en la mañana así que en vez de irse a comer a su casa, prefirió ir a la cafetería del hospital pues su estomago estaba ya protestando.

– ¡Candy! – dijo su amiga Sofía quien traía en su charola un guiso, agua de sabor y una gelatina de postre. Se sentó en frente de Candy para poder hablar mientras comía. – No te he visto en estos dos días para que me digas como te fue en tu entrevista.

– No me fue tan bien, hoy me asignaron mi área donde voy a trabajar y el doctor a quien voy a asistir. – dijo comiendo un bocado tristemente.

– ¿Dime, no te gusto el área? Estas muy desanimada, se te ve en el rostro.

– No es eso, estoy muy feliz, pero el doctor quien va a ser mi jefe es un desgraciado, hirió mis sentimientos.

– ¿Quién es tu jefe inmediato?

– El Dr. Mayer.

– ¿El Dr. Mayer? Es toda una inminencia, es estricto pero con él vas a aprender muchisimo. Sabes solo las mejores enfermeras están con él.

– Si es verdad, debería de estar muy orgullosa profesionalmente por trabajar con él. – dijo con tono de sarcasmo.

_**Flash back**_

Ayer había conocido las instalaciones de hospital y después estuve en emergencias para evaluarme si realmente era enfermera como decía mi certificado. Ese día puse varias inyecciones a los niños, limpiaba la zona afectada y hacia vendajes, tomaba la temperatura y la presión.

Los médicos de urgencias me habían dicho que había hecho un excelente trabajo y que había pasado mi prueba para que me contratara. Estaba tan feliz pero hoy mi entrevista fue desastrosa.

– ¿Dr. Mayer puedo pasar? – pregunte nerviosa, pues trabajaría nuevamente después de años de no haber ejercido como enfermera.

– Adelante. – estaba sentado revisando unos documentos, era un señor de 55 años de edad, con gafas y un poco robusto aunque estaba sentado se veía que era un hombre alto tan alto como Terry o más. Su cabello ya pintaba con muchas canas.

– Buenos días – me encaminaba y el doctor hizo una seña para que me sentará – mi nombre es Candy Grandchester, El Dr. Wilson me mando aquí para…

– Se quién es usted señora, hoy me mandaron su currículum, tomo el expediente y empezó a leerlo.

– Soy enfermera titulada, me titulé en 1914 en Chicago y estuve trabajando en el Hospital St…

– Aquí me indica que hace menos de 10 años que no trabaja como enfermera. – dijo con una voz dura y fría mientras seguía viendo mi currículum.

– Sí, bueno… me case y tuve a mi hijo y a los dos años tuve a mi hija… cosa que tuve que dejar mi empleo de enfermera para cuidar de mis hijos, ahora mi hijo tiene 8… muy pronto tendrá ya sus 9 años y mi hija cumplirá 7 en abril – no sé porque comencé a divagar, pero era claro que no le agradaba al doctor. – ahora mis hijos ya están un poco más grandes y van al colegio, así que ahora puedo darme el tiempo de volver a trabajar.

– Se perfectamente quien es usted, ¡Para comenzar debemos de dejar en claro una cosa! – cerro mi expediente – ¡Yo estuve en el frente por varios años en Francia! Cómo verá tuve entrenamiento militar y por consiguiente mucha disciplina y respetaba a mis superiores y aprendí de las jerarquías, comencé de abajo y poco a poco subí de Sargento a Capitán, todos en mi patrulla me respetaba, pero cuando llegaba un Almirante… una persona con una jerarquía mayor ¡Tenía que atenerme a sus órdenes! – Gritó.

– Comprendo.

– ¡No, usted no comprende! ¿Cómo debo de llamarla? ¿Su alteza, Mi lady o simplemente Marquesa de Grandchester? – Pregunto sarcásticamente.

– Yo… no deseo que se me trate con ningún título, soy simplemente la enfermera Candice. – dije un poco enojada.

– ¡¿Enfermera Candice?! ¿No le queda muy grande ese título ya que no ha ejercido la profesión hace 10 años desde que se caso? – tenía ganas de matarlo con mis manos, hace muchísimo tiempo nadie me hacía sentir tan mal y humillada.

– Bueno… no he estado apartada de los hospitales, he estado haciendo labor social, beneficencias… he llevado recurso y hemos mejorado mucho los hospitales públicos para las personas más necesitados que no pueden pagar…

– ¡Un Doctor como una enfermera nunca termina de estudiar! ¡Hay que actualizarse ya que cada día la ciencia médica avanza a pasos gigantescos! – Me interrumpió – ¿Ha tomado cursos recientemente?

– No, realmente.

– ¿Puedo ser honesto con usted?

– Claro.

– Cada persona tiene a su superiores y el mío es el Dr. Wilson. Me dijo que te aceptara en mi equipo de enfermeras, todas ellas son mujeres muy dedicadas y constantemente van a cursos y es un privilegio que trabajen bajo mi mandato. ¡Pero cuando vi tu expediente! Definitivamente no eres una candidata para que trabajes para mí.

– _¡¿Estás loco Wilson!? – Me comentó la conversación que sostuvo esa misma mañana con el Dr. Wilson. - ¡Esta mujer no cumple con mis requisitos!_

– _No tienes opción, es una persona ampliamente recomendada por el Duque de Grandchester._

– _¿¡Que!? ¡¿Por recomendación?!_

– _Como vez, tengo las manos atadas, él es uno de los más influyentes y ha donado muchísimo dinero al hospital. – _te observaba cuando estabas en urgencias.

– _¡Vaya! Conozco al Duque de Grandchester, no en persona pero sé cómo es… nunca me imagine que sus amantes fueran tan jóvenes, podría ser su hija. – _apreté los puños cuando escuche aquello.

– _¡No es su amante! Es la esposa de su hijo, es la Marquesa de Grandchester._

– _¡Estás loco! No voy aceptar nadie en mi equipo porque esa señora quiere tener el capricho de ser enfermera._

– ¡Yo no tengo ningún capricho! – Grite, el Doctor me miro sorprendido sacándolo de su monologo.

– ¡No, usted escuche! Tenemos las manos atadas ya que el Duque es uno de nuestro mayores benefactores, ¡No voy a permitir que usted me grite a mí! Si desea trabajar aquí se quitara su titulo de Marquesa, y será una enfermera común y corriente.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya le he dicho que no quiero ninguna consideración o trato especial!

– Segundo. Trabajará muy duro hasta las cuatro de la tarde, después de eso puede retirarse, ¡Si no llena mis expectativas la retirare de mi área! - estaba furiosa de la manera de cómo me hablaba - ¿Por qué me ve así? ¿Va a decirle a su querido suegro al Duque que le grite y que ya no sea tan rudo con usted? – odiaba que me hablará con tanto sarcasmo, como si fuera una niña.

– ¡No! Y no sabía que él me había recomendado.

– ¿Usted pensaba que por su hermosa cara y sin haber trabajado en diez años estaría aquí trabajando? No me haga reír. Espere, ¿Va usted a llorar? Vaya lo que me faltaba, una mujer mimada y caprichuda que obtiene todo de la vida mientras que otros tienen que trabajar y sufrir para lograr el puesto que usted tiene. Gente como usted me enferma. Pero que puedo hacer, cuando usted esta tan bien recomendada.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Termine de comer, no le dije muchas cosas a Sofía acerca de mi entrevista, solo algunas cosas…

– No te desanimes, estoy segura que solo lo hizo para probar que puedes hacer el trabajo bajo presión. Además no lo tomes personal. Así es con todas las enfermeras nuevas que está a su servicio. – asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Después de algunos minutos terminamos de comer, ella regreso a su trabajo y yo me dirigí a mi casa, antes de llegar me pare en un puente, sobre el Río Avon, hace frio es enero y el paisaje esta nevado.

No llego a comprender al Duque de Grandchester… después de haber salido con el Dr. Mayer me dirigí a la oficina del Dr. Wilson me dijo que pasará y que tomara asiento, iba a renunciar pues era claro que el Dr. Mayer no me deseaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, una de las enfermeras entro, era una emergencia con un paciente.

– No me voy a tardar mucho, ¿Puede esperarme un momento aquí Sra. Grandchester?

– Si claro, no hay problema, aquí espero. – rápidamente salió, estaba sola en la Oficina del Director del Hospital. Me levanté para ver sus diplomas y fotográficas que esta pegadas sobre la pared, en su escrito hay varias cartas pero una me llamo mucho la atención, entre ellas se encontraba una carta con el Escudo de Armas de la Fam. Grandchester. Instintivamente tome el sobre, no deseaba abrirlo lo mantuve en mis dedos temblorosamente, me miento a mí misma, deseo saber que dice esa carta. El sobre esta abierto y saco una hoja la escritura es sumamente elegante. Sé que no es de mi esposo, bajo la mirada y leo la firma es del Duque.

En esa carta me recomienda ampliamente para que me den un puesto de enfermeras en el área infantil. Información personal, como mis estudios académicos, en el Real Colegio San Pablo, después la escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jane, y me recibí con honores en el Hospital St. Juana en Chicago, mis servicios de enfermera con heridos de guerra y muchas cosas más que no pensaba que él sabía. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la manera en la que me escribió casi al final de la carta.

_P.D. Ella es una excelente mujer, como enfermera es competente, responsable, muy tenaz, es una persona altruista y con muchos valores, si la recomiendo ampliamente no es porque sea mi Nuera, si no porque sé que es una mujer que le gusta nuevos retos y metas, superación en su vida y de ejercer su carrera profesionalmente_.

Lloro, después de unos minutos logro tranquilizarme, me limpio el rostro.

Ha pasado nueve años que llegue a Inglaterra. Y parece que fue ayer cuando todo mi destino y mi futuro cambio.

_**Abril de 1920 New York City.**_

Estoy en Nueva York en el muelle Albert está ahí abajo mirando detenidamente mientras subo al Transatlántico, el silbato de la sirena suena fuertemente, el barco se está moviendo y yo agito mi brazo fuertemente de despedida, ahí está Albert diciéndome adiós y buena suerte. La lágrimas salen de mis ojos, no sé porque lloro, si por felicidad de ver nuevamente a Terry o por dejar América. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Veo el ocaso, un espectáculo maravilloso, después de que el sol se mete completamente la gente se va retirando de la cubierta para ir a sus camarotes, al bar o al restaurante para cenar.

Permanezco ahí sin moverme, estoy completamente sola y saco el sobre que Albert me había dado, la luz de la luna creciente hace que pueda leer perfectamente la carta, el contenido de ella me asusta, debo de apréndemelo de memoria para después romper la carta, nada de lo que está escrito ahí se puede divulgar.

No creo pueder utilizar está información tan confidencial. Sin embargo repaso las líneas y me aprendo su contenido. Es fácil de memorizar y recordar. Rompo la carta en miles de pedacitos y los tiro por la borda, parece confeti blanco mientras el viento se lo lleva muy lejos. ¿Por qué Albert me dio una información tan confidencial? Me voy a mi camarote, y debajo de mi puerta hay un pequeño telegrama.

_**Te estaré esperando, puente Westminster, 6:00 p.m. miércoles 29 de abril 1920. T.T.G.**_

Mi rostro se ilumina y brilla mis ojos radiantes, me visto elegantemente para ir al restaurant, no había visto mi ropa ya colgada sobre los percheros del closet de la suite presidencial. Ropa de la más alta costura europea. Tomo un vestido y me lo llevo al rostro, soy hija de sangre de la Familia Andley y debo de actuar como tal. Me decía una y otra vez, los días pasaban lentamente, desando llegar a tierra británica, deseando estar ya con Terry.

Finalmente estoy a unas horas de llegar al puerto de Southampton. Mi alma grita de felicidad en pocas horas estaré ya con Terry. Mientras veo tierra a la vista el puerto… ¡Dios estoy temblando de emoción! Bajo rápidamente, parezco una niña de 8 años por querer ya bajarme, veo un letrero grande "Srta. Candice Andley" Estoy tan confundida ya no soy más una White. Me acerco al Sr. Del letrero.

– Srta. Andley acompáñame por favor, su vehículo la está esperando para llevarla hasta su hotel en Londres.

– Gracias. – dije mientras el chofer llevaba mis dos maletas y la subía a un carro negro sumamente elegante. Me abre la puerta y subo al vehículo. Después de un largo viaje hasta Londres llego a mi hotel, me doy una ducha con agua caliente mientras trato de relajarme, en poco tiempo me veré con Terry me decía y automáticamente una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

He llegado al puente de Westminster un cuarto de hora antes, veo el gran reloj de Londres el Big Ben diciéndome que son 5:45, ¡Dios mío realmente estoy nerviosa! Observo los botes sobre el rio Támesis, llevo puesto un sencillo vestido color crema que me llega hasta las rodillas, está pegado a mi cuerpo, haciéndome una cintura pequeña y una figura celestial, no estaba segura en ponerme este vestido ya que tiene un escote atrevido. Es muy elegante, me siento como una princesa, me pregunto cómo será nuestro encuentro. Fantaseo con un beso apasionado y amoroso, veo el reloj nuevamente ya son las 6:00 p.m. ¡Dios mío en cualquier momento va a parecer mi príncipe, arreglo mi cabello y saco un pequeño espejo, mi maquillaje es suave y discreto, me he amarrado mi cabello en una cola de caballo. Mi cabello es largo y frondoso.

Son las 6:15 p.m. supongo que ha tenido algún contratiempo, mucho trabajo en la oficina. Terry siempre será el mismo, no se puede decir que sea un hombre con puntualidad inglesa, no debiera de esperar a una dama, frunzo el ceño. Miro de un lado a otro por el puente veo hacia la Abadía de Westminster, en cualquier momento saldrá. El parlamento es maravilloso, me gustaría entrar ahí y que Terry me dé un tour privado, algún día de estos se lo propondré.

6:30 p.m. me siento triste ya llevo 45 minutos esperando, nunca en mi vida había esperado tanto y es como una eternidad, ¿Por qué Terry no ha llegado? Me mando un telegrama que iba a estar aquí. Mis manos están entrelazadas tratando de evitar mis temblores, mis nervios… repentinamente un dolor me presiona en mi pecho, 6:45 p.m. no puedo evitarlo trato de resistir y no puedo más, mis ojos están cristalinos y sin darme cuenta mi rostro esta bañado de lágrimas.

Terry no vendrá, no vendrá, siento una mirada a mi lado, rápidamente seco mis ojos y volteo ¡Ahí esta él! sorprendentemente sus ojos están vidriosos, dios mío, Terry esta aquí, esta vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata oscura, su cabello no ha cambiado en absoluto, parece mucho más maduro y varonil, está a un metro de distancia, me incorporo y voy con él, nuestras bocas no pueden emitir palabra alguna, levanta su mano para tomar la mía pero se detiene en el aire a unos pocos centímetros, me quedo en shock deseo tanto que me abrace y que me bese, te he extrañado tanto todo este tiempo. Quiero tocar su mano pero la retira, mi pecho me duele, mis ojos me traicionan, no quiero llorar delante de él. Suspiro profundamente.

– ¡Hola Terry! Pensé que no ibas a venir – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

– Yo no sabía si venir o no, tengo un tiempo mirándote desde lejos. – sus ojos están a punto de reventar y antes que pase eso se limpia. – pensaba que esto era un sueño, algo irreal que estuvieras aquí.

– Si, siento lo mismo, es algo increíble estar nuevamente en Londres, fue hace muchos años que estuve aquí y ahora parece un sueño.

– Te he extrañado todo este tiempo, – su voz es ronca pero suave – te pensaba prohibida, casada y con hijos con Albert.

– He sido una idiota, trate de olvidarte, trate de mil una formas de no pensar más en ti y simplemente nunca pude sacarte de mi corazón. Me arrepiento de lo que he hecho y de lo que dije. – su mano esta en el aire y en un movimiento trato de tomarlo en mis manos, pero Terry retira su mano rápidamente.

– No quiero dañarte, – baja la cabeza al suelo… me sorprendo de su reacción, y veo tristemente su mano fuera de mi mano. Un dolor agudo siento en mi pecho. Es tan desgarrador que mis pies flaquean y me sostengo del barandal del puente. – estoy comprometido.

– Lo sé – dije con voz suave – se que en dos meses te casaras – mis ojos derraman lagrimas de frustración, ira, coraje, impotencia – ¿La amas?

– Me gusta, pero no la amo – me dice ahora sosteniendo mi mano que esta sobre el barandal. – amo a otra mujer, una mujer rubia con ojos esmeralda y su cara llena de pecas, – levanto mi rostro bañado de lagrimas – la conocí en un barco rumbo a Londres, hace mas de 8 años, desde que la vi por primera vez supe que me había robado el corazón y que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado y hemos sufrido… separaciones largas sigue clavada en mi corazón.

– ¡Terry! – voy y lo abrazo fuertemente estoy segura que no me apartara, mis manos están en su cintura y mi cabeza sobre su pecho tan varonil, ¡Terry me está abrazando! Sus brazos fuertes están sobre mi y sus manos largas me acarician suavemente mi espalda, su cabeza se recarga sobre mi cabeza estamos abrazados tan íntimamente, logro escuchar su corazón palpitar, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición pero de repente siento sobre mi cuello desnudo una gota cálida, ¡Terry está llorando, está llorando! – Te amo… siempre te he amado. – Terry me levanta el rostro y me mira fijamente a mis ojos, ambos estamos llorando.

– Tenía dudas antes de venir, pero nunca me he sentido tan bien como cuando estoy contigo. ¿Qué me has hecho Candy que no puedo vivir sin ti? – yo sonrió y me muerdo el labio inferior, pues mi estomago siente enormes mariposas revoloteando dentro de mí – ¡Voy a romper mi compromiso con Minerva!

– ¡¿Hablas en serio?! – Mi corazón late rápidamente y el asienta en silencio, su mano se dirige a mi barbilla para que lo mire directamente a sus ojos color zafiro, me pierdo en su mirada tan azul profundo.

– Pecosa mía, ¿Vas a declararme tu amor? – Me quedo sorprendida, esa fue una frase que escuche de él cuando me ayudo con Neal y sus amigos en el colegio. En ese entonces me indigne pero ahora es completamente diferente. Alzo más mi mirada y lentamente cierro los ojos. Terry me esta besándome, su beso es tierno al principio y yo abro mi boca para que el profundice más, el capta y nos besamos más y más íntimamente, ¡Tan apasionado, tan varonil, dios mío creo que voy a fallecer! Esto es lo que deseaba por tanto tiempo, y solo con él. Todos habían desaparecido, nadie estaba en el puente, todo a mí alrededor desapareció, solo estoy con Terry, siento su lengua caliente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí pero cuando me di cuenta de aquello el ocaso transformaba el paisaje en bellas tonalidades de naranjas. El paisaje sobre el rio Támesis, el Big Ben y el Parlamento frente a nosotros, es como un sueño.

– Eres tan hermosa pecosa. – sonrió tímidamente y hace que me sonroje, por alguna razón no me siento enojada de que me diga "pecosa", creo que es algo que siempre amare de él. – ya está obscureciendo, ¿Dónde te hospedas?

– En el Savoy, en la suite principal, 812 – Terry levanta la ceja confundido. – sé que solo la gente adinerada y con títulos como tú se hospedan ahí, pero Albert me dijo que viajara con estilo. – le guiño el ojo.

– Comprendo, – se queda mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado – si te dijera que en estos momentos no puedo pagar una suite ahí ¿me creerás?

– No Sr. Grandchester. – digo categóricamente.

– Es verdad, vivo un pequeño departamento y lo comparto con un amigo de trabajo, – levanto la ceja sorprendida – las rentas en Londres y en el lugar donde vivo son carísimos.

– ¿Pensé que vivías con el dinero del Duque? Ya que sé que eres heredero de su gran fortuna y su ducado.

– Es verdad, pero mi padre aun vive, quizá el día que muera tendré la fortuna de mi padre, pero por el momento vivo con lo que trabajo.

– ¡Sabía que no habías cambiado en tu forma de ser tan independiente! – Doy un grito de alegría que hago que Terry se asuste dando un brinco de susto – y de la monárquica. ¿El Duque no puso objeción alguna que vivieras de esa manera?

– Pero que cosas dices Candy – soltó una carcajada sonora, – la gente nos ve, y ya está anocheciendo, vamos a tu hotel caminando, está muy cerca de aquí.

– Si, será muy romántico caminar a lado tuyo por del río Támesis. – Terry me ofrece su brazo y tomo su brazo con mis dos manos, me abrazo a él.

– Sabes esto me recuerda cuando nos vimos por primera vez en el barco… después de que llegamos a Inglaterra no deseaba quedarme en el Palacio de mi padre, así que fui al hotel Savoy y por curiosidad vi a un señor de gafas oscuras, que salía rápidamente de la suite, no me pude fijar bien en él, pero ahora que recuerdo era Albert. Entre a su suite ya que deseaba salir de ahí rápidamente y había dejado la puerta abierta, estaba sentado fumando cuando llegaste tú con Archie y Stear.

– Lo recuerdo bien, – comente recordando el momento con una sonrisa.

– Recuerdo que llegaron diciendo "eres tú, abuelo William" yo me estaba muriendo de la risa.

– ¡Qué épocas aquellas! éramos unos adolescentes muy traviesos.

– Yo fui más que travieso, a mis catorce años mi padre no sabía que regalarme, no sabía mis gustos, así que me había dado como un tipo de credencial con el Escudo de Armas de la Familia, para comprar ropa, juguetes, cosas para Teodora, pero al poco tiempo hice mal uso de esa tarjeta, la enseñaba y podía gastar enormes cantidades de dinero, ¡Lo odiaba, pero gastaba su dinero! Recuerdo que compraba cualquier cosa lujosa y enseguida la malbarataba para tener dinero y poder ir a cantinas de mala muerte, emborracharme, comprar cajetillas de cigarros. Gastaba enormes cantidades en hoteles de primera clase, bebida, vicios y darme una buena pelea callejera.

– Recuerdo bien esa época…

– Ese día no deseaba llegar a casa y me fui al hotel donde los encontré, Carter la mano derecha de mi padre le había dicho donde había estado todo este tiempo, mi padre llamo por mí, ¡Estaba furioso! Carter fue a la suite donde me hospedaba y me pidió que regresara con él, yo no deseaba hacer eso, pero tampoco deseaba que fuera despedido. Llegue y mi madrastra era muy cruel, pero mi padre fue aun más, me ignoraba completamente.

"_¿Por qué no me habla Duque de Grandchester? Si amo a esa Americana"_

– Fue una época muy difícil para ti. – él dio un asentamiento de cabeza.

– Ahora mi padre ha cambiado muchísimo pecosa, – me decía mientras caminábamos lentamente – nunca pensé que estaba tan feliz de que yo actuará – sus ojos brillaban – ha ido a varias de mis presentaciones. Al grado de decir que soy uno de los mejores actores de todo el mundo y que está muy orgulloso de mi. – Suelta otra carcajada, dios mío es maravilloso escuchar sus risas nuevamente, caminar a lado de él tomados de la mano o mejor dicho de su brazo.

– ¿De verdad? Estoy tan feliz que el Duque y tú sean padre e hijo. Tenía miedo de que…

– Se a que te refieres, – me interrumpió mirando a mis ojos – aunque ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo un hombre severo y muy controlador.

– ¡Severo y controlador! – Levanto una ceja – no es una buena combinación de un excelente padre.

– No, no lo es, pero trato de sobrellevarlo y no llevarle la contra en todo lo que dice como cuando era un adolescente.

– ¿Por qué hacías eso?

– Lo odiaba, cuando él decía blanco yo decía negro, él decía vamos a la playa y yo al campo. Aunque en muchas ocasiones me gustaban los planes de mi padre en vacaciones, pero siembre quería llevarle la contraria.

– ¿Y ahora?

– Bueno ahora él dice blanco y yo digo gris, – dice con una hermosa sonrisa – entonces rueda los ojos, se agarra el cabello con frustración y después dice, está bien, lo que tú digas.

– ¡Es sorprendente!

– Tenemos una comunicación más profunda y me ha ayudado en muchas cosas.

– ¿Crees que le guste tu nuevos planes de que vayas a cancelar tu compromiso con esa chica…? – dije con un dejo de celos y enojada de pensar en esa mujer.

– Espero que no, no lo sé, tendré que pensar las cosas de que hacer y cómo hacerlas. Pero he tomado una determinación Candy, deseo casarme contigo.

– ¡Terry! – Estoy llorando nuevamente, su declaración no fue como en las novelas de amor, arrodillado y con una cajita negra donde hay un anillo de compromiso… no, nada de eso pero por alguna cosa era la mujer más feliz del planeta. Llegamos al hotel. – ¿Te gustaría pasar? – No podía creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta.

– Tú sabes que me encetaría subir, y lo estoy deseando… pero deseo terminar primero mi compromiso con Minerva y después nunca más separarnos. – nos miramos fijamente y vuelvo a besarlo con intensidad, la gente si nos está mirando no me importa, siempre pensando en lo que los demás dirán, y yo necesito de él, necesito de sus besos y de sus abrazos.

– Candy, para por favor, que si no en este momento te tomaría y no podre detenerme más.

– Lo siento, perdona, estaba tan ansiosa de tus besos. – dije sonrojándome.

– Yo también te deseo, deseo estar contigo toda la noche, pero quiero terminar con ella primero… – sonreí tímidamente – creo que tendré que darme un baño con agua helada. – sonríe de medio lado y finalmente decido entrar al hotel, volteo y agito mi mano.

– Mañana te veré a la misma hora. ¿De acuerdo?

– Excelente, en el mismo lugar, pero llega temprana, si no me conocerás que tan mala puedo ser. – digo con una sonrisa amplia.

– Perdona, seré puntual. – me guiñe el ojo.

Me doy un rico y largo baño de tina, muy relajante, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, me siento sumamente excitada, me siento nuevamente como una mujer y solo Terry me hace sentir así. Me sumerjo completamente bajo el agua tibia de la bañera, ya que tengo pensamientos subidos de tono con él. Salgo de la bañera y siento que mi tripa me está rugiendo.

¡Vaya caballero que es Terry! Pensaba que me iba a invitar a cenar, por lo poco que me dijo seguramente no podía pagar la cuenta del restaurante – sonrío ampliamente – pero se le veía al principio muy nervioso, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se relajo y después era el mismo de antes, conversador y escuchar sus sonoras risas.

Voy a pedir servicio a cuarto, tomo el menú que esta sobre la mesa y mis ojos se abren de sorpresa "¡Esto esta carísimo!" ¿Quién puede comprar algo así?

Albert me dijo que cargara todo a la cuenta Andley, _"recuerda que eres una Andley de sangre ahora y debes actual como se debe" _

Así que no miro los precios excesivos, y llamo para pedir lo que se me apetece cenar. Después de colgar me pongo cómoda con una bata de seda color perla y cepillo mi cabellera dorada y risada. En ese momento escucho el timbre sonar.

¡Santo cielo! Este servicio de cuarto es sumamente rápido, no, no creo que sea mi cena. ¡Dios mío que tal si es Terry! Corro a verme al espejo y me acomodo mi bata antes de abrir, abro con una enorme sonrisa y cuando veo quien está mi corazón se paraliza "Dios mío que está haciendo aquí este hombre"

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí en Londres?! – Grito, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio e ira.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Perdonen la tardanza, pero estoy tan feliz que todavía hay muchísimas personas que me siguen, mil gracias por leerme y mandarme un Review que son lo que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo estará lleno de peleas y revelaciones. Esperando que le guste. Saludos.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**CAPITULO 38**_

_**ACTUALIDAD, ENERO de 1930. **_

Estaba parada en el puente del Rio Avon, aun recordando mi pasado cuando llegue a Londres por segunda ocasión, mi mente estaba divagando cuando escuche una vocecita muy conocida que hizo que regresara al presente.

– ¡Mami! ¡Mami! – La voz de Maggie se escucha desde el vehículo en el asiento del copiloto – ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¡Ven sube!

– Está bien cariño, – me subo al carro en el asiento de atrás ya que Maggie está adelante, saludos a todos y en tres minutos llegamos a casa.

Cenamos pechuga de pollo con papas al horno y de postre una rebanada de pastel de chocolate ya que había quedado del cumpleaños de Terry que se había celebrado hace dos días. Al finalizar los niños subieron a sus habitaciones para jugar mientras Terry y yo nos quedamos solos en el comedor.

– ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Cuando te vi en el puente te veías muy melancólica… – Preguntó Terry aun disfrutando de su pastel de chocolate.

– El Doctor que me asignaron fue un estúpido. – dije un poco triste y recargando mi codo en la mesa y sosteniendo mi rostro con la mano, mientras que con la otra picaba mi pastel.

– ¿Qué paso? – Terry estaba un poco desconcertado con mi actitud. – ¿Tan mal te fue?

– No fue tan malo, simplemente decía que no debería de estar trabajando con él ya que es toda una eminencia, que él es el mejor Doctor en todo el hospital – Terry alzaba la ceja extrañado – se quejo porque no he trabajado en muchos años y menos aun que no me he actualizado. – hice un extraño puchero como niña de ocho años.

– Ya comprendo – se levanto de su asiento y por atrás de mí tomo de mis hombros y me dio un beso reconfortante.

– Gracias, sabes… me encantan mucho tus besos. – decía aun besándolo ardientemente.

– Te veo un poco cansada y mañana tienes que trabajar temprano, porque no nos vamos a la recamara a descansar. – me guiñe el ojo pícaramente.

– ¿A descansar o a otra cosa? – le Preguntó con una mirada intensa y él me sonríe descaradamente. – Aun es temprano y los niños están despiertos todavía. – Me hacía del rogar.

– No importa, cerraremos la puerta con seguro, deseo amarte apasionadamente. – su mirada es intensa.

– Está bien – me levanto y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación en completo silencio, deseando no toparnos con ninguno de nuestros dos hijos.

Terry es tan cariñoso y atento conmigo, nos besamos por mucho tiempo mientras que él lentamente me desvestía y yo inconscientemente hago lo mismo, desabotono su camisa azul cielo y meto mis manos adentro tocando su pecho y bajando por su abdomen firme y después subo mis manos por toda su espalda, logro quitar por completo su camisa y desabrocho el cinturón de cuero negro y lentamente le bajo el cierre de su pantalón de vestir color gris oxford, él está por mis labios, subiendo a mi lóbulo de la oreja y dándome pequeños mordiscos, baja a mi cuello y sin darme cuenta estoy completamente desnuda y siento sus besos bajando por mi pecho y tomándolo con fuerza. ¡Dios mío! Gimo, me acuesta y me hace suya tan apasionadamente, tan excitante, en todo el tiempo me dice palabras llenas de amor, caricias tan intimas y profundas haciéndome sentir la mujer más amada y deseada del mundo, cuando terminamos nos quedamos abrazados, las palabras están demás y por alguna rara situación me siento como si todas mis preocupaciones ya no existieran, que puedo comerme el mundo a mordidas y demostrarle a mi jefe que puedo con el trabajo y que podré ser una de las mejores enfermeras.

– Voy a darme un baño ¿Me acompañas? – dice Terry levantándose de la cama mientras yo desvió mi vista en su hermoso trasero desnudo, trasero que es solo mío y de nadie más.

– Me encantaría meterme en la bañera contigo pero tengo que estudiar, además ver que los niños se ponga la pijama, se laven los dientes y llevarlos a la cama. – me levanto, me pongo mi camisola y mi bata de seda de dormir.

– No te preocupes, yo te ayudo con los niños a llevarlos a la cama, – me dice mientras se mete al cuarto de baño.

_**ABRIL DE 1920 LONDRES INGLATERRA.**_

– ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo usted aquí en Londres?! – Vocifero el hombre.

Me quedo en completo shock, con él hay dos hombres más impecablemente vestidos de traje negro. ¿Cómo supo que estaba yo aquí? Ni Terry sabía en qué hotel me estaba hospedando. Entra y cierra la puerta bruscamente dejando a las dos personas quien lo acompañaba afuera de la suite.

– Duque de Grandchester pase, ¿Gusta tomar algo de beber? En un momento más me traen la cena. ¿Desea que le pida algo para usted? – el Duque me miraba extrañado y con una mirada de querer asesinar a alguien, nunca había visto unos ojos tan furiosos como los de Duque.

– ¡No sea ridícula! No he venido con usted a tomar el té señorita Andley, puedo preguntar ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Este no es un lugar para usted.

– Bueno en realidad puedo pagar el hotel… y el servicio a cuartos… – tartamudeaba, el Duque podía llegar a ser un hombre sumamente intimidante y yo balbuceaba.

– ¡Me refiero estar aquí en Londres! – Rodo los ojos con desesperación – ¿Qué hace una mujer casada con su tutor o su padre adoptivo aquí en Londres? – Estaba realmente nerviosa y en shock. "Casada con mi padre adoptivo"

– ¡No estoy casada con Albert William Andley ni con nadie más! – Santo cielo no me acordaba que le había pedido a Albert decir esa semejante mentira a Terry y lo peor que estaba también el Duque en esa ocasión.

– Sin más recuerdo el Sr. Andley nos dijo que se casaría con usted. – camino hasta el ventanal dándome la espalda.

– Fue una mentira. – el Duque volteo mandándome otra mirada asesina.

– En realidad no me importa si es casada, divorciada, viuda o soltera, ¡No quiero verla junto a Terruce! ¡Nunca más en su vida!

Abrí enormemente los ojos, ¿Cómo supo que me vi con Terry, él mismo le habrá dicho?

– No sé si usted sabe o no, pero Terruce es Marques de Grandchester, tomo juramento de lealtad ante los Reyes de Inglaterra en enero de este año. – hizo una pausa - Si está pensando en regresar con él, le comento que Terruce está comprometido con una mujer de su misma jerarquía, sus padres son de la nobleza como él y Su Majestad están de acuerdo con esa unión. – su voz era seria, hablaba bajo, pero tajante. Parado sobre la sala mirando por la ventana la hermosa vista del Rio Támesis.

– Se perfectamente todo lo que me está diciendo Duque de Grandchester. – Apretaba los puños fuertemente.

– Me alegro que tenga conocimiento de los eventos, ya que Terruce se casara en menos de dos meses, y si ha venido aquí como una vieja compañera de clases del colegio… bueno, creo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

Mi boca estaba trabada, no estaba preparada para este tipo de conversación con el Duque, aun no.

– Solo una cosa más señorita, – se volteo nuevamente para mirarme directamente a los ojos – ¡No quiero que se acerque más a Terruce, ya no me es grata su amistad con mi hijo! – Se dio la media vuelta para salir por la puerta… estaba a punto de irse, tenía que hacer algo, decir algo o me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. No quiero perder a Terry, no otra vez.

– ¡Se equivoca! No he venido aquí a Londres como una vieja compañera de clases, – mi voz era fuerte y decisiva, el Duque se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. – ¡He venido porque estoy enamorada de Terry y Terry lo está de mí! – Se da la media vuelta y me mira con acida ironía y con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que hiriera mis sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo coraje para pelear.

– Debe usted estar bromeando ¿Verdad? ¿Usted enamorada de Terruce? – Suelta una carcajada sonora – Creo que me voy a orinar, nunca en mi vida me había reído tanto como lo estoy haciendo.

– ¡No es una broma! – Dios mío la mirada del Duque es realmente intimidante, pero no me haré pequeña ante él – Estoy hablando muy en serio, ¡Terry terminará su compromiso con lady Minerva y se casará conmigo!

– ¡¿Eso te dijo?! ¿Y tú le creíste? – su semblante cambio súbitamente, esos ojos grises llenos de furia y coraje que hizo que me diera un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, se acerco a mí, su voz era muy baja, tan baja que estoy segura que solo yo podría escucharlo. – Lo dudo mucho, Terruce no desea nada contigo, igual solo venganza por todo el daño que le has hecho a lo largo de los años, Terruce puede ser un hombre muy vengativo, – me tomo de los hombros, su agarre era fuerte pero no me lastimaba en absoluto – Te voy a dar un consejo, él no te ama, quizá solo quiera tener una aventura antes de casarse y que mejor que usted.

– ¡Terruce, nunca en su vida haría una cosa tan vil y miserable como lo es su padre! – Creo que era la primera vez que gritaba y con un hombre de la más alta jerarquía. Creo que el Duque se sorprendió, pues estaba segura que nadie le había gritado a él.

– Está bien, hablemos sin rodeos. – su voz era muy calmada, él no gritaba, su voz era sumamente baja y yo gritaba como si él fuera un sordo que no me escuchaba. Él me miraba como si fuera una persona insignificante que no tiene modales, ni respeto a sus mayores. Una dama no debe de gritar me decía a mí misma.

– Duque... – él hizo una seña con su mano para que yo no hablara.

– Pondré las cartas sobre la mesa para que usted comprenda perfectamente lo que tengo que decirle. Punto Uno: Terruce es noble, ha jurado lealtad ante Su Majestad. Punto Dos: La Monarquía Inglesa no se casa con gente americana, al menos que renuncie a todos sus privilegios y viva en el exilio por el resto de su vida. Punto tres: Usted es Americana, vivió en un orfanatorio y después trabajo con la Familia Leagan como sirvienta, fue acusada de ladrona y la llevaron a México, sus amigos Archiebald y Alistear Cornwall y Anthony Brower escribieron una carta para que fuera adoptada como hija de los Andley. Abandono sus estudios en el Real Colegio San Pablo, no comprendo porque, si mi hijo se sacrifico para que usted estudiará ahí y a usted no la expulsaran.

– Yo…

– No he terminado señorita Andley – tosió – estudio y trabajo como enfermera en el hospital St. Juana en Chicago. Después de un año de servicio fue expulsada de todos los hospitales para trabajar como enfermera. ¿Eso fue 1915? Hace cinco años trabaja en una clínica, la "Clínica Feliz" de bajos recursos económicos cerca del orfanato donde usted creció hasta sus doce años.

– Veo, que sabe todo referente a mí. – me quede helada a escuchar que el Duque sabia todo referente a mí.

– La he investigado, siempre investigo a las personas qué están a mí alrededor. Cómo verá dudo mucho que Su Majestad apruebe ese matrimonio. – una sonrisa triunfadora salió de sus labios.

Ahora comprendo toda las conversaciones, todo lo que me había dicho Albert.

– _¿__Iras a Londres, Inglaterra para ver a Terry?_

– _Si. _

– _Candy… no sé si sabes que Terry está comprometido y que se casara en dos meses…– dijo con una voz muy tranquila – no me gustaría que…_

– _Ya lo sé, lo sé… pero me he dado cuenta que lo amo Albert, que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia no puedo olvidarlo y que si no es con él… mi vida no tiene sentido… he tratado de convencerme que soy feliz… _

– _¿__Vas a luchar por recuperar su amor? – Moví la cabeza afirmativamente – Terry te ama, pero no será sencillo pequeña, ahora es Marques y ha hecho juramento de lealtad a sus Reyes, no solo lucharas por recuperar el corazón de Terry sino lucharas con la Monarquía, con la Familia de su comprometida, y muy posiblemente con los Duques de Grandchester… ahora es el heredero del ducado del Duque._

– _No me importa Albert, si Terry no me rechaza yo luchare por nuestro amor. _

– _Tienes todo mi apoyo incondicionalmente, _

– _¿De qué se trata Albert?_

– _Es un acta de nacimiento, en donde dice que eres hija de sangre del Sr. William Andley, por lo que tú y yo somos hermanos de sangre..._

– _¿Candy estas dispuesta a todo para que seas feliz a lado de Terry? _

– _Sé que lo amo, se que a pesar de tiempo y la distancia no he podido quitármelo de aquí. Haré todo… todo para casarme con Terry._

– _Quiero que actúes como una verdadera Andley y no como hija adoptada. Estos son tus documentos de que eres hija de Sangre y que yo soy tu hermano mayor y por lógica tu tutor. Tus padres son de sangre escocesa, al año que tú habías nacido ellos murieron en un accidente, los ingleses no quieren sangre americana y menos cuando son aristócratas. Muchos pagan enormes cifras para obtener documentos originales, por ejemplo Terry como hijo de sangre de la Duquesa de Grandchester y no de su verdadera madre… que es actriz y americana. _

– _¿Albert tú cómo sabes eso? Nunca te había dicho eso._

– _Lo leí en tu diario pequeña y me tome el atrevimiento de corta esa página y de quemarla, tu secreto y el de Terry está protegido Pequeña._

– _Creo que es la hora de despedirnos._

– _Candy, – me llamo y me dio un sobre cerrado – léela en tu camarote cuando estés sola, apréndetelo de memoria lo que dice y después la destruyes._

– _¿Qué es esto Albert?_

– _Información confidencial, utilízala cuando creas oportuno. Buena suerte._

Levante el rostro para mirar directamente al Duque, no sabía si tenía el valor de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero he llegado muy lejos y no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Tengo un as sobre la manga aunque esto signifique el rompimiento de la Familia Grandchester.

– Punto cinco…

– Creo que he escuchado bastante y no pienso renunciar. – Mi voz era firme – Quizá usted sepa todo referente a mí, pero dudo mucho que Su Majestad, el Rey de Inglaterra y pariente suyo en primer grado, sepa quién soy yo.

– ¿A qué se refiere señorita Andley?

– Que sus investigaciones referente a mí es una difamación a mi buen nombre. – di la media vuelta, y tome un sobre que estaba guardado en el cajón de un escritorio de caoba, abrí el sobre y ahí estaba una Acta de nacimiento el cual le entregaba al Duque de Grandchester. – creo que sus investigadores privados no han hecho bien su tarea. – el Duque tomo el acta de nacimiento en sus manos.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Los ojos del Duque parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbitas

– Significa, que soy de sangre escocesa y no americana, significa que mi padre es el Sr. William Andley y mi madre Rose Mary Andley, que tuve dos hermanos, mi hermana Rose Mary que falleció y mi hermano y actualmente mi tutor Albert William ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año de edad.

– Este documento es un documento falso e ilegal. – Su voz era tranquila y sin alteraciones.

– Ese documento es tan real y legal como el Acta de nacimiento de Terruce. – ahora quien estaba sonriendo era yo… y por un momento vi que la expresión del Duque palidecía al grado de quedar tan blanco como un papel.

– ¿Me está chantajeando señorita Andley?

– No, solo le estoy diciendo que sus investigadores privados se han equivocado referente a mí y mi status... Volviendo a mi acta… – hice una pausa como pensando mis siguientes palabras – es extraño que mi Acta, es el mismo juez y notario honorable que firmaron y sellaron con el sello real el acta de nacimiento de Terruce, donde dice que su madre biológica es Lady Regina y extrañamente también cambiaron el lugar de nacimiento ya que Terry no nació en Londres en el Palacio Grandchester como dice en su Acta... sino en la villa… en Escocia y con una madre que es americana y actriz de Broadway.

– ¡Esto es increíble! – Llevo su mano izquierda a su boca con incredulidad de lo que estaba escuchando. – ¡No voy a permitir que una persona como usted me chantajee! Primero muerta que salga esto a la luz pública.

– Si, tiene razón y una mujer precavida vale por dos, así que he levantado una acta ante la policía británica y americana si algo llegase a ocurrirme, usted sería el primer sospechoso.

– ¡Está bromeando! – Por primera vez creo que alzo un poco su voz y su porte distinguido y caballeroso quedaron a un lado. Sus puños estaban temblando de una furia contenida.

– No, – tome otro documento que me había dado Albert cuando me dio el Acta, no había visto ese documento hasta que me dio la carta que deseaba que leyera y destruirla después. – Esta es la demanda en su contra, estoy protegida. – el Duque la tomo bruscamente y la leyó rápidamente, en ese momento abrió la puerta y ahí estaba las dos personas que lo acompañaban con la cena que había pedido con anterioridad.

– Pasen por favor, – le decía a los dos hombres – ¿Esa es la cena de esta señorita? Por favor ponla en la mesa. – uno de ellos en completo silencio llevo el servicio a la mesa. – ¿Ven a esta señorita? Véanla muy bien, porque es la primera mujer que se atreve a extorsionarme, chantajearme y hasta demandarme por cualquier cosa que le llegará a pasarle. – su expresión era de completa incredulidad.

Los hombres se quedaron en completo silencio, solo hablaban con gestos y miradas que no comprendía, y en sí, estaba realmente nerviosa, las piernas me temblaban como gelatina, al igual que mis manos. ¡¿Dios mío qué he hecho?!

– Candy, esto no se quedara así, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados y sin hacer absolutamente nada. – se acerco a mí con una mirada furiosa y me hablo muy pero muy bajo y despacio para que solo yo escuchara. – Te vas arrepentir de lo que has hecho. ¡A mí nadie, pero nadie me chantajea! Lo vas a pagar muy caro tu osadía. No sé si seas muy inteligente y valiente, o seas una tonta. La Familia Andley se arrepentirán de lo que has hecho, meterte conmigo ha sido tu peor error que has cometido, desearas no haber nacido.

– ¡No soy una tonta! – dije con determinación – ¡Amo a Terry y pienso recuperarlo! Además tengo todo el apoyo de la Familia Andley, y otra cosa más qué se le olvida, no tengo nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar… en cambio a usted sería un golpe muy duro para su reputación de hombre honorable.

– ¿Así que piensa decir a los cuatro vientos toda esta información y se dice usted amar a Terruce?

Después de eso el Duque y sus dos hombres salieron de la suite. Caí de rodillas sobre la alfombra, llorando inconsolablemente. Mis manos estaban sobre mi rostro.

Albert, ¿Por qué me hiciste hacer esto? Desafiar al Duque, no sé qué pueda hacer, tengo tanto miedo, no sé si podré continuar con esto, estoy aterrada, no sé cómo pude decir todo lo que dije.

_**CAPITULO 39.**_

**_Londres, Inglaterra. Actualidad. FINALES DE _****_FEBRERO DE 1930_**

**_Departamento del Duque de Grandchester._**

– ¿Cómo les fue hoy en el colegio? – Preguntó el Duque a sus dos nietos dándole un beso y un abrazo a cada uno.

– Muy bien abuelito – dijo Maggie sonriente y entregando un examen de matemáticas donde había sacado 10 de calificación.

– ¡Muy bien Maggie a tus padres les encantará ver esas calificaciones en tu boleta! – Maggie asentó sonriente mientras guardaba el examen. – Dime Ricky, ¿A ti cómo te ha ido? Sé que es temporada de exámenes para todos los grados, déjame ver tus exámenes que has hecho.

– No me ha ido tan bien como a Maggie Abuelo. – dijo agachando la mirada mientras entregaba su examen.

– No te preocupes que yo no soy tu padre para reprenderte, – dijo viendo el examen donde se veía varías buenas como malas. – pero después de comer puedo ayudarles con sus siguientes exámenes, para que tú en especial salgas con mejores calificaciones.

– Gracias abuelo. – Sonrió Ricky ya que pensaba que lo iba a reprender.

– Vayan a lavarse las manos que comeremos algo que se que les gustará muchísimo. – los dos niños salieron rápido para irse a lavarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Eleonor estaba ahí también, platicando a gusto y veía otra faceta del Duque, otra que no conocía, la faceta de abuelo, quien era un hombre cariñoso y hasta consentidor, Ricky se parecía mucho a Terry y pensó que si la situación hubiera sido diferente Richard y ella hubieran sido unos padres maravillosos.

_**NOCHE RESIDENCIA GRANDCHESTER.**_

_**CANDY**_

Tengo que actualizarme, aunque estos dos meses de trabajo han sido buenos para mi no puedo estancarme. pensaba mientras me dirijo a la biblioteca que está en la planta baja y tomo un par de libros de medicina, hojeo algunos y tomo dos libros gruesos que son los que estaba buscando. Subo nuevamente las escaleras y de lejos veo a Ricky pero desaparece entrando a su recamara. Así que entro a mi cuarto y me meto nuevamente para leerlos en la comodidad de mi cama. Un minuto después escucho que alguien toca la puerta.

– Mami, soy yo Ricky ¿Puedo pasar?

– Adelante, la puerta está abierta. – Ricky entra y veo que en su mano lleva una hoja el cual esta doblada a la mitad – ven acuéstate conmigo – le hago una seña y levanto el edredón para que se acueste. Se quita los zapatos y se mete adentro del edredón.

– ¿Y mi papá? – preguntó tímidamente.

– Se acaba de meter a bañar ¿Querías algo de papá? – me enseño su hoja, la desdoble y vi que era un examen de historia. Historia Nacional – ¡¿Qué significa esto Ricky?! – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Lo lamento – dijo bajando la cabeza.

– ¡¿No estudiaste para el examen Ricky?! Tienes 11 buenas de 20 preguntas ¡Reprobaste el examen Ricky!

– Mi profesor quiere que vayas al colegio mañana. – decía con un puchero triste.

– ¡¿Qué?! Imposible, tu padre ira al colegio.

– No quiero que mi papá vaya, – me suplicaba con la mirada – ¡Me va a castigar!

– ¡Ricky, no llevo ni dos meses de trabajo! No puedo pedir permiso de llegar tarde cuando es mi segundo mes, además tu padre siempre firma tus exámenes. – en ese momento Terry salía de bañarse.

– Mi amor, no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo Terry viendo a su hijo metido en su cama, pero al acercarse vio que estaba llorando en silencio. – mi amor ¿Te ocurre algo malo? – se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo acariciando su mejilla y limpiando sus lágrimas.

– Enséñale a tu padre tu examen. – Ricky sostenía el examen en su mano, no deseaba dárselo a su padre, apenas lo levanto y Terry lo agarro.

– ¿Qué significa esto Ricky? ¿Por qué no estudiaste? – Su voz se escuchaba ligeramente enojada.

– Si estudie, solo que no me gusta aprenderme nombres de reyes y fechas de acontecimientos de hace más de medio siglo. – Terry solamente rodo los ojos.

– ¿Supongo que has venido a que te firme el examen? – Ricky asentó en silencio, Terry se levanto de la cama y tomo una pluma fuente para firma el examen – toma – se lo dio.

– Mi profesor desea hablar contigo… papá… – Terry solo cerró los ojos en forma de frustración. – a primera hora de clases. – dijo titubeando.

– ¡Sal de la cama y ve inmediatamente a tu habitación! – Vocifero y Ricky con lágrimas en los ojos salió.

– ¿Estoy castigado? – Preguntó Ricky mientras se limpiaba con su manga las lágrimas.

– Todo depende lo que me diga mañana tu profesor y de cómo estés en tu otras materias. Te llevaré a tu recamara – Ricky se iba a retirar cuando su mamá lo detuvo.

– Dame un beso de buenas noches y trata de descansar cariño. – su hijo se acerco para darle su beso de buenas noches. – no te preocupes. – le guiño el ojo mientras tomaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba su rostro con ternura. – trata de dormir… voy a hablar con tu padre, ¿Está bien?

– Si mami, lo siento mucho.

Media hora después Terry regresaba de acostar a sus dos amores.

– ¿Todo bien? – Hago una seña para que se metiera a la cama. – Espero que no seas tan severo con Ricky mañana. – me acorruco de lado y dando la espalda a Terry, él se acomoda pasando su brazo sobre mi cintura mientras su mano se dirige a mi pecho metiéndolo debajo de mi camisola y así nos quedamos dormidos profundamente.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Estos días tuve un poco de tiempo y antes de una semana que publique les doy otro capítulo más.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que hacen que me anime a escribir y no dejar por tanto tiempo la historia. Los reviews que más me agradan recibir son lo que analizan la historia, que les gustaría que abordara más y también que parte de la historia se les hace aburrida. Para que no escriba tanto de cierta situación y escribir más de lo que les agrade. **_

_**Muchas tenían razón quien era, era el Duque quien llegaba. De ahí también el odio del Duque hacia Candy. Poco a poco revelaremos más cosas. Tuve un mensaje privado donde le encanta leer referente a Terry de niño como en mi otro Fanfiction que publique hace muchos años. Quizá escriba un poco de la infancia de Terry. No sé. Espero que me den ideas para no terminar este Fanfiction. **_

_**Mil gracias por leer. **_


	39. Chapter 39

_**CAPITULO 39.**_

_**29 DE ABRIL DE 1920.**_

_**Departamento de Terry.**_

– Creí que no estabas, – dijo sorprendido Mark su compañero de departamento cuando vio a Terry entrar a la cocina con el cabello mojado. – ¿Deseas comer algo? Estoy preparando un emparedado.

– Si, no me caería nada mal. – se sentó en la mesa y Mark le dio su emparedado mientras él se preparaba otro.

– ¿La viste? – Deseaba saber pues un día anterior sabía que no había podido dormir Terry.

– Si, la vi… llegue un poco tarde a la cita y ella estaba ahí recargada sobre el barandal del puente… se veía tan hermosa, llevaba un vestido ajustado… al principio tenía mucho miedo, miedo de lastimarla otra vez, miedo en lastimarme a mí mismo… – Mark alzo una ceja sin comprender lo que decía – Tú sabes, mi compromiso con Minerva…

– Por lo que veo, no fue una cita… Ohh – hizo una pausa – ¿La besaste?

– Si. – sin desear se sonrojo fuertemente al recuerdo y su amigo hizo un gesto de decir "suelta ya la sopa" – Primero fue un beso tranquilo y poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad fue – suspiro profundamente. – maravilloso.

– Me alegro por ti, – se quedo pensativo un segundo – si fue tan maravilloso ¿Qué haces comiendo aquí un emparedado en vez de cenar con ella?

– Parezco un adolescente en su primera cita – su rostro cayo a la mesa escondiéndose entre su brazo. – nos besamos por largo tiempo y mi cuerpo reacciono ¿Puedes creer eso? Fue tan embarazoso.

– ¡¿Lo noto?! – Hizo una expresión de que no lo podía creer, mientras sonreía pícaramente.

– Afortunadamente tenía puesta mi gabardina ¡Tuve que alejarme de ella si no iba a sentirme! ¿Puedes creer eso?

– Veo que tu testosterona estaba a lo máximo, nunca pensé que un beso pudiera tener ese efecto en ti.

– No fue un simple beso… y lo único que se me ocurrió fue "Te llevo a tu hotel" ¡Parezco un novato!

– Eso solo pasa cuando estás realmente enamorado de alguien, no te preocupes no serás el primero ni el último. – le dio un mordisco a su emparedado mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

– Además quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero primero hablar con Minerva… sus padres ¡Dios mío mi padre!

– Es verdad... no será fácil hablar con el Duque, ni con el Conde y ni con Minerva, ya está contratada la Capilla de Westminster, los preparativos para la recepción y están viendo ya como serán las invitación… es un milagro que todavía no mande las invitaciones.

Cuando en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

– ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó Terry extrañado.

– No claro que no, ¡Qué tal si es Minerva la que está tocando la puerta!

– ¡No! – Gritó espantado Terry – No estoy listo para decirle… no sé cómo decirle.

– Bueno, es mejor así, es mejor que ahora le rompas su corazón y no prolongues más las cosas. – dijo mientras salía de la cocina y abría la puerta.

– Buenas noches ¿Se encuentra Lord Grandchester? – dijo un hombre elegante.

– ¿Lord Grandchester? Ahhh Terry… Terruce, si claro… está en la cocina. ¿Gusta pasar?

– Gracias.

– ¿Gusta tomar asiento mientras lo llamo?

– No, gracias… estoy bien así. ¿Puede llamarlo por favor?

– Claro. – Rápidamente entro a la cocina y Terry lo miraba expectativamente.

– ¿Es Minerva?

– No. Es uno de los hombres de tu padre.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué extraño? – Rápidamente salió y vio al hombre que estaba parado en medio de la sala – ¿Alfred? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Mi padre está bien? – Preguntó temeroso.

– No se preocupe, todos están muy bien señor. – En eso también salía Mark de la cocina para escuchar la conversación – Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas. – el hombre miro directamente a Mark y Mark reacción.

– ¡Ohh ya es muy tarde! Debo de ir a mi recamara, voy a mi… cama… mañana… hay que levantarse… temprano. – dijo furioso saliendo de la sala.

– ¿Dime qué ocurre? – Preguntó Terry cuando se fue Mark.

– No sé cómo decir esto – suspiro profundamente mientras se daba valor para hablar – Su padre sabe que la Srta. Andley se encuentra en Londres y que se ha visto con usted.

– ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! – Preguntó anonadado.

– Yo le he comunicado – Terry abrió enormemente los ojos con sorpresa – manejo mucha gente, tiene una escolta, él me dijo…

– ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué no sabía nada? ¡Pensé que desde que llegue a Londres no tenia escolta! – Preguntó enojado y sorprendido.

– Lo lamento, es simplemente protección, aunque el Duque nos dio indicaciones de que estuvieran muy lejos de su alcance.

– ¡Ohh gracias! – Comento con su sarcasmo característico en él – ¡Qué considerados son! Pensando que no tenía escoltas desde que llegamos a Londres.

– Tengo algo más que decirle y me estoy jugando mi empleo con esto.

– ¡¿Qué cosa?!

– Su padre fue a ver a la Srta. Andley a su departamento.

– ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser ¿Por qué fue? No entiendo. – Alfred sudaba en frio – ¿Mi padre amenazó a Candy?

– No, peor que eso – Terry alzo la ceja y crispió los puños – La Srta. Andley amenazo a su padre.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué demonios hablas? – los ojos de Terry echaban lumbre. Cómo podía Alfred difamar a Candy de esa manera.

– No escuche la conversación pero después de 10 minutos abrió la puerta de la suite y nos dijo que la Srta. Andley lo había extorsionado, chantajeado y hasta lo había demandado. – los ojos de Terry se abrían enormemente, no creía ni una palabra. – salió furioso, nunca lo había visto así. Llegamos a su departamento aquí en Londres y comenzó aventar todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

– ¡Es mentira! – No creía capaz de que Candy hubiera chantajeado y demandado al Duque – ¿Por qué Alfred? Creía que éramos amigos, qué tú y yo teníamos secretos. Lo de E.B.

– El Duque sabe completamente todo… lo de E.B. – hizo una pausa – fue su idea. – la expresión de Terry fue desoladora, solo se agarraba el rostro con frustración de saber la verdad, no podía creerlo – le soy completamente Leal al Duque de Grandchester.

– ¡¿Por qué?! – Su grito fue ensordecedor – ¡¿Por qué le eres tan leal al Duque?!

– ¡Salvo a mi madre de que fuera ejecutada! Mi madre trabajaba como sirvienta y mi padre como jardinero en una mansión de un Lord, él abuso de ella vilmente, mi padre lo golpeo y él cayó golpeándose la cabeza… murió – se expresión se escureció recordando aquello. – Mi padre fue a la cárcel, mi madre lógicamente la despidieron y no pudo trabajar… se había divulgado… falsas calumnias diciendo que ella fue la culpable de todo.

– Pero…

– Mis hermanos y yo éramos muy pequeños y teníamos hambre, al no tener trabajo mi madre robo un pan para nosotros. La señora con quien trabajaba por odio hizo que le dieran la pena máxima. ¡Tu padre el Duque hizo todo lo posible para que no fueran condenados! Él tenía 16 años cuando salvo a mis padres de que fueran ejecutados y que solo les dieran cinco años de prisión. Mientras tanto a mis hermanos y a mí que era yo el mayor nos dio educación y un trabajo decente. Cuando mis padres salieron, nadie los quería contratar… nadie excepto tu padre.

– Comprendo – la expresión de Terry era fría tan fría como la del Duque – así qué estás vendido de por vida con el mismísimo diablo el cual es mi padre.

– ¡No! ¡Usted no comprende! ¡Ahora le estoy siendo desleal al Duque con lo que le estoy diciendo! Y lo hago porque aunque no lo crea lo aprecio y lo quiero muchísimo como un hijo y me duele todo lo que le suceda.

– Ya te escuche, ¡Ahora lárgate! – Dije decepcionado, triste, furioso, impotente, tome mi abrigo poniéndomelo – ¡Voy a salir! Voy al Hotel Savoy a ver a la Srta. Andley para que vayas de chismoso con mi padre como siempre lo has sido.

Alfred se quedo en la suite por unos segundos en silencio y dolido, reacciono y salió del departamento.

– Antes que me vaya – me detuve sin voltear a verlo – ¿Quién es mi escolta, quien te informa todo lo que hago?

– No puedo decirlo. – bajo la mirada al suelo. – lo tengo prohibido.

– No, no puedes ¿verdad? ¿Le eres malditamente fiel a mi padre? – Di un golpe en la columna cerca de las escaleras.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Si, – dije viendo mi mano lastimada – ¿Sabes? Desearía tener alguien como tú. – corrí por las escaleras y maneje lo más rápido posible hasta el hotel.

Alfred no se arriesgaría a decirme algo así, sino fuera cierto… – me decía una y otra vez mientras manejaba, el trayecto fue rápido, me estacione a una cuadra antes de llegar al hotel. Conocía el hotel perfectamente y como llegar a los elevadores sin llegar por la puerta principal, entre por la puerta de servicio, no deseaba otro escándalo, gracias a dios que Candy me había dicho el número de su suite y no tener que preguntar en recepción.

– Candy… Candy… – toco la puerta – soy yo Terry, abre la puerta. – unos segundo después la puerta se abría.

– ¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó alarmada y se veía que había llorado todo el tiempo y me dejo entrar.

– Supe que mi padre estuvo aquí, – Candy se sorprendió – su mano derecha del Duque me lo dijo.

– ¡¿Fue una de las personas que estuvo aquí también?! – Su rostro era tan pálido como un papel.

– Si, él me lo dijo.

– ¡Dios mío no lo puedo creer! – Se tapo el rostro llorando.

– ¿Candy que ocurrió? – La abrace con suavidad y ella lloro en mi pecho, acariciaba su espalda para reconfortarla – Alfred me dijo que amenazaste a mi padre y que lo demandaste o algo así. No entiendo.

– ¡Ohh Terry, todo lo he echado a perder, soy una estúpida! No sé cómo puede enfrentarme así a tu padre.

– ¡¿Entonces es verdad?! – Se sorprendió viéndola a los ojos – ¿Dime lo que paso? – La llevo hasta un sillón ambos se sentaron. Candy le explico todo lo que se dijeron, le enseño los documentos que tenía y también le dijo referente a lo de Eleonor.

– ¡¿Qué le dijiste qué?! – Se levanto sorprendido de su asiento, completamente anonadado de lo que le había dicho su pecosa al Duque, se agarraba la boca con la mano en forma de incredulidad – ¡¿Cómo te atreviste decir semejante cosa Candy y más referente a Eleonor?!

– Lo siento – se llevo las manos al rostro con frustración – el Duque nunca me va a perdonar y nunca aceptará que me case contigo si tenía una oportunidad contigo… ¡Lo he arruinado todo! – Lloraba inconsolablemente.

– No llores pecosa, – se sentó nuevamente a lado de ella y la abrazo con ternura. – lo echo hecho esta. Mañana encontraremos una solución para arreglar todo.

– Terry. – dijo abrazándolo con cariño.

– Te amo Candy y he comprendido que mi vida sin ti, no tiene sentido… quiero luchar por nuestro amor, quiero perdonar y olvidar todo lo malo, quiero comenzar nuevamente, sin ver lo que hay atrás. Sin el pasado que nos atormento – la beso apasionadamente. – ¿Estás dispuesta pecosa?

– ¡Terry! Te he deseado desde siempre, estoy dispuesta a todo Terry.

_**Al Día siguiente. Parlamento de Westminster**_.

– ¡Alfred, esto no lo voy a tolerar! Se va a repetir esa mujer… – decía enfurecido el Duque entrando a su oficina.

– Señor – dijo Andrea la secretaria del Duque – Tiene varias llamadas pendientes, todas están en su escritorio y recordarle que tiene una cita con el sindicato de trabajadores de obras a la 1:00 p.m. y una comida con Lady Margaret.

– ¡Dios mío no puede ser! – Suspiro con frustración llevando su mano al cabello y agarrándose con fuerza – Voy estar trabajando, no quiero llamadas, ni interrupciones de ningún tipo hasta la una de la tarde con la cita del sindicato. ¿Comprendió señorita?

– Sí señor, – dio un asentamiento de cabeza mientras el Duque entraba a su oficina azotando la puerta fuertemente. – Se ve que el Duque está furioso, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así. – Comento Andrea a Alfred que se veía con cara desanimada. – ¿No dormiste bien está noche, verdad?

– No, si dormí dos horas seguidas fue mucho. Desde ayer ha estado con un genio de los mil demonios y no sé qué hacer. – Se llevo las manos al rostro con frustración – voy por una taza de café cargado para poder estar despierto.

– Andrea, buenos días – dice Terry entrando a la oficina vestido con traje gris oscuro, vestido impecablemente bien. – ¿Mi padre está con alguien?

– No, señor.

– ¡Qué bien! Avísale que deseo hablar con él.

– Lo lamento pero no puede recibirlo. El Duque de Grandchester me dio indicaciones específicas que no se le molestara ni que le pasara a nadie, ni llamadas telefónicas.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me urge hablar con el Duque! – Le dio una mirada furiosa pero luego se tranquilizo – Quiero que le hables y le digas que deseo hablar con él por favor. – le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Terruce, – me mira y se sonroja levemente Andrea – no sé si decirte pero el Duque llego… enojadísimo… está mañana y no me gustaría molestarlo en este momento. – Me da una sonrisa de compasión – Sería muy conveniente que lo vieras en otro momento.

– Debería de esperar hasta que el Duque se le baje su mal genio – se recargo al escritorio de Andrea para verla directamente a los ojos – pero lo que tengo que decirle es sumamente importante y si no me pasas con él en este momento podrías lamentarlo. – su voz era baja y sumamente sería y su mirada penetrante.

– Ahora voy con su padre, señor – se levanta del escritorio y toca la puerta temerosamente. – De tal palo a tal astilla. – murmuro.

– ¿Dijiste algo Andrea? – Dijo levantando la ceja en reprobación ante su comentario.

– No, nada señor. – entro a la oficina y Alfred regreso con una taza de café caliente.

– ¿Vas a hablar con el Duque, Terruce? – Preguntó temerosamente Alfred.

– El Duque lo recibirá en este momento. – Salía Andrea con el ceño fruncido, era claro que el Duque la había regañado.

– Gracias – se dirigió a Andrea y después a Alfred – al parecer si voy a hablar con el Duque.

– Terruce – Alfred le suplicaba con la mirada – por favor…

– No te preocupes, que no soy ningún chismoso, como tú quien divulga a mi padre todas mis acciones. – el comentario de Terry hirió fuertemente a Alfred.

Entro a la oficina, mi padre está sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio, está escribiendo en algunas hojas, documentos, veo que agarra fuertemente el mango de la pluma, adentro de la oficina se siente un aire tenso, pesado, mi padre se ve sumamente enojado, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, parece que va a explotar, se perfectamente que él me ama me lo ha demostrado en diferentes maneras y se preocupa por mí y mi bienestar, pero poniéndome a su nivel no lograre nada, nunca a funcionado así. Cierro la puerta lentamente, mi padre tiene la mirada en los documentos no levanta la vista. Me acerco a él hasta estar en medio de su gran oficina.

– Papá – digo y él levanta la mirada mientras yo lentamente me arrodillo ante él, la expresión del Duque es de asombro, sus ojos se abren aun más, no entiende lo que está pasando. – ha venido Candy a Londres y me he dado cuenta que la amo…

– ¡Levántate Terruce! ¡Levántate Terruce! – Gritaba el Duque incrédulo.

Tres cuartos de hora Terry salía de la oficina del Duque. El Duque miraba el documento que tenía y lo estrujo fuertemente hasta romperlo en mil pedazos, furia, ira, coraje, impotencia, muchos sentimientos encontrados, tomo el teléfono.

– Andrea, ¡Llama a mi abogado inmediatamente! ¡Quiero que canceles todas mis citas del día de hoy!

– Pero señor no puede cancelar la cita del sindicato. – La secretaria estaba sumamente alarmada.

– ¡Dile a Terruce que vaya en mi representación!

– Pero señor.

– Andrea, ¡Por un día me gustaría que hicieras las cosas que te estoy diciendo! Comunícate con Terruce – le hablaba pausadamente y firme – y dile que vaya con el sindicato. ¿Comprendiste?

– Si señor.

– ¡Llama a mi abogado y que lo quiero ver en este preciso momento! ¡Y dile a Alfred que también quiero que venga! Tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer y lo necesito.

– Si señor, ahora mismo hago lo que me indica. – colgó el teléfono.

– ¿Sucede algo Andrea? – Preguntó Alfred viendo a la secretaria afligida.

– Si el Duque quiere verte en este momento y quiere que llame al Lic. Lawrence y decirle a Terruce que vaya al sindicato en representación del Duque.

– ¡Vaya! Veo que sigue furioso. – Andrea le da un asentamiento de cabeza – deséame suerte.

Tres horas más tarde salieron de la oficina del Duque llevando varios documentos que había firmado el abogado del Duque. No habían comido absolutamente nada desde la mañana, pero el Duque no tenía hambre. El carro estaba ya listo cuando salieron del Parlamento.

– Al hotel Savoy por favor. – Alfred, como James entraron con el Duque en el vehículo.

– ¿Desea que entremos con usted o prefiere que nos quedemos en el vehículo? – Preguntó esta vez James su otra mano derecha del Duque.

– Quédense, esto lo voy a arreglar solo, – la mirada del Duque estaba perdida, recordando algo. De repente como su mente se aclarara se dio cuenta de algo que había olvidado referente a Terruce.

– ¿Sucede algo mi lord? – Preguntó Alfred viendo las reacciones del Duque.

– No nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas.

A poco tiempo llegaron al hotel y el Duque se dirigió directamente a la recepción.

– ¿Se encuentra la Srta. Andley? – Preguntó el Duque y el Gerente vio unas hojas.

– No, la Srta. Andley salió en la mañana y no ha llegado todavía.

– ¿Me puede abrir su suite? Necesito entregar unos documentos, son muy importantes y no deseo estar esperando aquí en el lobby.

– Claro, no hay problema alguno Duque de Grandchester. – Llamo a un botones – Hazme el favor de abrirle la puerta de la Srta. Andley al honorable Duque de Grandchester. – dijo el Gerente con cortesía y ademan.

Minutos más tardes el Duque estaba adentro de la suite, rápidamente abrió el cajón donde había sacado el Acta de nacimiento la noche anterior. Fácilmente la encontró y la observo minuciosamente, era una copia original y con todos los sellos reales y las mismas firmas del Acta de Terruce, definitivamente son documentos oficiales. Tiempo después escucho ruidos y el Duque volvió a meter el Acta en el cajón donde se encontraba. Se acomodo en uno de los amplios sillones tomando el periódico que se encontraba en la mesita del centro. La puerta se abrió.

– Hola Candice. – Candy dio un brinco por el susto de encontrar alguien en la suite.

– ¡Duque de Grandchester! Casi me da un infarto. – poco a poco se tranquilizaba. Sabía perfectamente que Candy no había estado con Terruce ya que él estaba desde la mañana en la oficina y después con el sindicato. Vio que en su mano tenía una bolsa de algún almacén exclusivo. Seguramente se había ido de compras.

– Me di el atrevimiento de pasar a visitarte y al no encontrarte pedí que si podía pasar, ¿Espero que no haya ninguna molestia de tu parte entrar a tu suite sin permiso?

– No. – dijo visiblemente nerviosa, suspiro profundamente mientras dejaba la bolsa de compras en una mesita. – ¿Desea tomar algo? – su voz era baja.

– No gracias, estoy bien. – Candy se sorprendió muchísimo, la actitud del Duque era otra, muy diferente a la de ayer y eso le daba aun más miedo. – Sabe, me gusta ir siempre al grano y no dar vueltas al asunto. Podría sentarse señorita Andley. – hizo una seña con su mano de tomar asiento.

– Lamento mucho lo que dije ayer… – dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y se sentaba en otro sillón frente al Duque eran las 4:20 había ido a comer y sentía que el estomago le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

– Hoy en la mañana vino Terruce a hablar conmigo referente a usted. ¿Sabe lo que me dijo en pocas palabras? – levanto la ceja y la miraba con detenimiento.

– No. – estaba completamente nerviosa. No tengo el valor para enfrentarme a al Duque, no otra vez, mis manos temblaban, en realidad me sentía como gelatina.

– Me dijo que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ti, que deseaba casarse contigo – Candy estaba con el ojo cuadrado – entre otras cosas me dijo que lo ayudará a cancelar su compromiso con Lady Minerva y todo lo que conlleva… cancelar todos los preparativos que ya están muy avanzados.

– Yo…

– ¡No he terminado Srta. Andley! – Deseaba gritar, deseaba decirle mil cosas pero prefirió tranquilizarse finalmente era un caballero inglés. – ¡Terruce me suplico! ¡Me imploro! ¡Nunca, nunca en su vida había hecho semejante cosa! ¿Sabe que se humillo ante mí para anteceder por usted? – La señalo, sus ojos ardían en rabia.

– No lo sabía – el aire se le fue de los pulmones y su rostro palideció.

– Te voy a contar una historia, – suspiro profundamente y se tranquilizo – una historia cuando Terry era un niño de apenas 9 años, iba a cumplir los 10 años.

Candy se relajo, una historia de Terry. Wow eso no se lo esperaba, siempre le había gustado saber más de Terry y de su niñez. La mirada del Duque se tranquilo.

– No recuerdo muy bien por qué fue la discusión, miento si sé por qué fue la discusión pero no pienso decirle esa parte. – suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras. – Pero estaba Terry muy enojado tanto que fue la primera vez que me había retado, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia… y por primera vez comenzó a llamarme "Duque" en vez de papá.

– _Duque de Grandchester, – decía un Terry de 9 años – nunca en mi vida volveré a pedirle nada, absolutamente nada. – trataba de contener las lágrimas, sus puños estaban apretados y después salió de mi despacho corriendo. _

– Nunca lo había visto así, hasta ese entonces, estaba yo herido e indignado ¿Cómo se atrevía mi hijo de 9 años a decirme semejante cosa? Y en vez de ir con él y arreglar las cosas yo empeore más las cosas. – se levanto del sillón y se fue hasta la ventana, miraba el rio Támesis con una mirada de nostalgia.

– ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Candy interesada, su voz estaba en un hilo, se agarraba la mano la una con la otra por nerviosismo.

– Me prometí que Terry se iba a tragar sus palabras y su orgullo. Cuando Terry tenía cinco años le regale a Teodora, una hermosa potra blanca de un año. Pasaron los años y al cuarto año de Teodora se decidió que se cruzará con un caballo café pura sangre. Durante los once meses de gestación Terry cuidaba mucho a Teodora, pidió si podía asistir al nacimiento, los caballerango estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando iba a dar a luz le avisaron, toda una noche estuvo esperando y nació a las 4:40 a.m. Fue una maravillosa experiencia para Terry.

– _¿Qué nombre le vas a poner al nuevo potro? – le preguntaron a Terry los caballerango. – Terry respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, – su nombre… se llamará "Royal King"_

¡¿Qué?! ¿Royal King? – se dijo Candy en sus pensamientos, conozco a Royal King estuvo en el hipódromo cuando Terry y yo hicimos una apuesta cuando estudiamos en el St. Pablo.

– Terry lo limpiaba y lo alimentaba, era del mismo color que su padre… pasaba mucho tiempo con el potrillo. – se dirigió a ver a Candy y después se volteo nuevamente a la ventana. – Cuando paso el problema y Terry me dijo aquello desafiándome cómo lo hizo, me dije que se iba a comer sus palabras. – la voz del Duque se quebraba.

– _Terry, he decidido vender a Royal King… a una excelente familia donde se dedican a entrenar caballos, va a ser todo un ganador ya que es un pura sangre. – Los ojos de pequeño Terry se abrieron en sorpresa._

– _¿Por qué? – Preguntó _

– _Yo te regale a Teodora, Teodora es tuya… más no a los potrillos que pudiera tener la yegua. _

– _Comprendo._

– Fue todo lo que me dijo, yo no deseaba vender a Royal King, ¡Solo quería darle una lección a Terry! – Apretaba fuertemente los puños – Pero su orgullo y mi orgullo pudieron más. Traje a un vendedor y se intereso por Royal King.

– Yo le dije a los caballerangos que no deseaba vender al potro, solo quería que Terry me dijera tan solo _"No vendas a Royal King" _solo pedía eso.

No estaba segura – se decía Candy viendo de espaldas al Duque – pero parecía que el Duque estaba llorando igual que cuando vi a Terry por primera vez. – ¡Dios mío el Duque y Terry se parecen tanto! – el Duque está llorando, aunque está mirando por la ventana puedo sentir su arrepentimiento. No debería de estar viendo atreves de su alma.

– _John, dile a Terry que me diga que ¡No venda al potro! Y no lo voy a vender, solo quiero que me diga esas palabras._

– _Terry, – llego John mientras Terry abrazaba tiernamente al potrillo, él lloraba mientras tomaba su cabecita y después se iba con Teodora que estaba al lado de su cría. _

– _Perdóname Teodora, por alejar a tu hijo de ti… pero mi padre solo saber separar a sus hijos de sus madres… perdóname. – luego se acerco al potro nuevamente – Royal perdóname por favor – lloraba inconsolablemente Terry. _

– _Terry, solo dile a tu padre que no lo venda… y él no lo venderá, solo díselo. _

– _¡No, nunca! Nunca le voy a pedir nada al Duque de Grandchester. ¡Nunca! – Salió del establo corriendo. _

_Los señores estaban ahí ya… y no hice nada para evitar la compra. Me había paralizado ya que había escuchado a mi hijo decir eso. Tome un minuto y fui a buscarlo, me tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarlo… ahí me di cuenta por primera vez que se había subido a lo alto de un árbol, no sabía cómo había escalado hasta ahí, veía a Terry devastado parado sobre la rama, tenía miedo de que se cayera, iba a decirle que se bajara cuando veo que Terry agita la mano en forma de despedida y el rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras a lo lejos se despedía del potro el cual estaba en una caretilla y sus nuevos dueños se lo llevaban. _

El Duque se limpio el rostro, estaba seguro que no deseaba que lo viera llorando.

– Después de eso nunca volvió a pedir absolutamente nada, trataba de recompensarlo, pero siempre me llevaba la contraria.

– _¿Quieres ir a la playa estas vacaciones?_

– _Me da igual, lo que usted decida Duque de Grandchester. _

– Nunca me perdono haber vendido a Royal King. Y me di cuenta que ya no tenía comunicación alguna con él, no sabía sus gustos, ya no me hablaba y quería comprar su cariño, lo único que hice fue otro "error de mi parte", darle crédito ilimitado, ya que Terry no me pedía absolutamente nada. – Sus manos se estrujaban fuertemente, podía sentir su dolor – Sin embargo no sé porque lo hizo pero comenzó a usarlo de alguna forma destructiva… ya sabes – volteo a verme –vicios, alcohol, fumar, peleas. No supe acercarme a mi hijo y no supe perdonarlo y él tampoco me perdono.

– ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? – Me volteo a ver con una mirada asesina.

– La primera vez que me pidió un maldito favor después de eso… fue cuando tenía diecisiete años ¡Y fue para ti! ¡Siempre ha sido para ti! ¡Nunca me había pedido absolutamente nada y cuando lo hizo le negué mi ayuda para ayudarte!

Me sorprendió lo que había dicho, – Terry nunca me dijo nada de esto, no sabía que había intercedido por mí con su padre para que no me fuera del colegio.

– _Papá, ¿No piensas en ayudarme con Candy a que no la expulsen del colegio?_

– _No, no lo haré._

– _Papá, tú sabes perfectamente que si se hubiera tratado de mí nunca te hubiera pedido ayuda ¡Y tú lo sabes! Pero nunca más lo haré, solucionaré mis problemas yo solo. Adiós para siempre papá._

– ¡¿Sabes cuánto me arrepentí después de eso?! ¿No, no lo sabes? Siempre he querido lo mejor para mi hijo y sigo equivocarme una y otra vez.

– Duque de Grandchester.

– ¿Por qué contigo? ¿Por qué a ti Candy, cuando tú siempre lo has lastimado una y otra vez? ¡Hoy Terry vino y me imploro de rodillas por una vida junto a ti! ¡No quiero cometer el mismo error de su madre, de Royal King y de ti! No otra vez.

– ¿Eso significa que aceptará nuestro compromiso? – Pregunté incrédula.

– Sí y no. – se volvió a la sala donde se había sentado y tomo un pequeño portafolio de piel, lo abrió y saco varios documentos. – tengo tres propuestas que hacerte y tendrás que firmar alguna de estos tres documentos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué hace esto Duque de Grandchester? – Pregunte horrorizada.

– Algún día cuanto tengas hijos lo comprenderás y no queras que nadie haga daño al ser que más amas y aunque no lo creas ¡Amo muchísimo a Terruce y me duele todo lo que ha ocurrido! ¡Daría mi vida por él!

¿Qué clase de documentos son esos? – se preguntaba Candy en silencio, sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil y sabía que se iba arrepentir lo que le había dicho ayer al Duque. – el Duque volteo a verla con una chispa en los ojos diciendo como _"Te tengo en mis manos Candice Andley" _

_**CONTINUARA. **_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y ME ESTOY DADO EL TIEMPO PARA ADELANTAR CAPITULOS, ESPERO QUE AL MENOS PUEDA SEGUIR TENIENDO MÁS TIEMPO Y ACTUALIZAR OTRO MAS RAPIDO. **_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS FUERON ALUCINANTES. ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO Y DANDOME SU PUNTO DE VISTA DE LA HISTORIA. **_

_**ESTA SEMANA ESTUVE VIENDO LOS CAPITULOS DE CANDY Y SAQUE A COLACION LO DE ROYAL KING Y UN POCO DE LA PERSONALIDAD DE TERRY DE NIÑO… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO, TANTO COMO YO LO HAGO ESCRIBIENDO. BESOS. **_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capitulo 40**_

_**ACTUALIDAD FEBRERO DE 1930**_

_**DEPARTAMENTO DEL DUQUE DE GRANCHESTER.**_

_**Ricky Grandchester.**_

Ricky estaba devastado, estaba en el cuarto de visitas en el departamento de su abuelo y no deseaba salir, su profesor había hablado con su padre de su mal aprovechamiento académico, había reprobado historia y sus otras materias aunque no eran malas tampoco eran muy buenas.

Mi padre solo escuchaba en silencio al profesor y de vez en cuando me mandaba una mirada asesina diciéndome en ella, "_estas en graves problemas cuando lleguemos a casa jovencito"_. Es increíble pero mi abuelo estaba también en el colegio y lo peor es que mi padre hablo con mi abuelo diciéndole que estaba severamente castigado.

– Ricky es hora de comer, ¿No te has cambiado? Cámbiate el uniforme por favor – decía Eleonor con una hermosa sonrisa en la puerta de la habitación. – te esperamos en 5 minutos.

– Si, ahora mismo me cambio. – dijo Ricky con una sonrisa triste e inmediatamente se cambio, pues estaba seguro que su abuelo también estaba muy enojado con él. Sabía cual estricto podía ser el Duque.

Cuando entré al comedor vi qué Emma estaba sentada junto a Maggie, Maggie no tiene una buena cara de sentarse junto a la hija de la mucama. Pero era órdenes del Duque y Maggie entendido que lo que decía su abuelo tenía que cumplirse. Tome mi asiento saludando a mi abuelo con una sencilla reverencia. A lado de él estaba Eleonor con su cara angelical.

– Demos gracias a dios nuestro señor, por los alimentos recibidos, – decía mi abuelo entrelazando los dedos y todos comenzamos a orar. Esmeralda la mucama y mamá de Emma se veía que estaba feliz, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, mientras nos servía la comida.

– Emma hoy me entregaron tu primer reporte de calificaciones – decía el Duque con orgullo – y debo de decir que me felicitaron por tu buen aprovechamiento en tu primer mes de escuela, muchas felicidades Emma.

– Gracias, Duque de Grandchester. – la sonrisa de Emma era grandiosa y se había sonrojado ante el elogió de mi abuelo. Ahora comprendo porque había visto a mi abuelo también en el colegio.

– Maggie tu padre me platico que fuiste la primera en tu clase, muchas felicidades Maggie.

– Gracias abuelito.

– Maggie espero que sigas así en el futuro y no bajes de calificaciones. – Maggie dio un asentamiento de cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Ricky… tu padre me enseño tu boleta de calificaciones. – comento con una mirada seria.

¡Oh no! Mi abuelo va a retarme delante de Emma y peor aun ¡De la Sra. Eleonor! Quiero que la tierra me trague. – bajo mi rostro a mi plato.

– Ricky, terminando de comer voy hablar contigo a solas en mi despacho de algo que me comento tu padre esta mañana.

– Si abuelo. – comenzamos a comer, ¡Dios mío no! No solo mi padre me va a reprenderme cuando llegue a casa, sino también mi abuelo. Y lo peor que Emma está aquí y también la Sra. Eleonor, no quiero que se den cuenta que me van a castigar. Tengo ganas de llorar.

– ¿Sucede algo Ricky? – pregunto la Sra. Eleonor con una sonrisa tierna.

– No nada, estoy bien. – trate que mi voz fuera normal pero era seguro que me temblaba. Espero que mi abuelo no le haya dicho nada a la Sra. Eleonor, me agrada y es muy cariñosa con nosotros, juega y nos lee. No quiero que ella piense que soy un burro, es tan buena conmigo y no quiero que eso cambie.

Terminamos de comer y nos trajeron el postre, es extraño, pero también me dieron uno a mí. Claro, Esmeralda no sabe que cuando estoy castigado mi padre no permite que coma postre y me manda a mi habitación. Me quedo en silencio sentado.

– Ricky come tu postre, esta delicioso – decía mi abuelo con cariño. Yo le di una mirada de interrogación y él asentó que podía comer.

Terminamos de comer y mi abuelo me pido que fuera a su despacho. Yo trataba de sonreír pues no deseaba que Emma y en especial la Sra. Eleonor se dieran cuenta. Mi abuelo entro atrás de mí y él se sentó en un sillón.

– Ven acércate, no te voy a castigar. – Me acerque y sin evitarlo comencé a sollozar.

– Lo siento mucho abuelito.

– Lo sé – se acerco a mí y me abrazo con mucho cariño. – no te preocupes, esperemos que en tu siguiente reporte al menos no repruebes ninguna materia. – me guiño el ojo y me sorprendí de la reacción de mi abuelo – sin embargo tu padre estaba muy enojado y me dijo que te castigara, nada de juegos y golosinas entre otra cosas hasta que llegará por ti.

– Comprendo – agache mi cabeza y mi abuelo tomo un pañuelo, levanto mi mejilla y me limpio el rostro.

– Sin embargo… dudo mucho hacer lo que me pidió tu padre, ya que soy el abuelo… y los abuelos son consentidores. – Me sorprendí de lo que dijo – ya que Maggie y Emma salieron bien en la escuela voy a llevarlos a un parque de diversiones y tú también estás invitado.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – Exclamé con alegría.

– Claro, vamos a ir todos a divertirnos y no pienso dejarte aquí castigado. – me hizo un mimo en mi mejilla. – también irá Eleonor para ayudarme a cuidarlos y vigilarlos.

– Gracias abuelito. – Le di un abrazo enorme – abuelito ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

– Claro mi amor, dime.

– No le digas a la Sra. Eleonor que reprobé historia, no quiero que piense que soy un burro.

– ¡Ohh mi amor! ¡Tú no eres ningún burro! Tú eres muy inteligente – me miraba con cariño – solo que no te gusta la historia, ni la escuela en sí… – se rio – pero eres muy inteligente Terry.

– Soy Ricky abuelo, no soy tu hijo Terry.

– Es verdad, ¿Te dije Terry? – el niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente. – perdóname, lo que pasa es que te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad, eres idéntico a él.

– Lo dudo mucho, mi padre es muy inteligente.

– Tú también lo eres mi amor. – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso fuimos a un parque de diversiones, nos divertimos mucho los tres, mientras nos subíamos al carrusel veía que mi abuelo no le quitaba la vista a la Sra. Eleonor. Y cuando pensaban que no los estábamos viendo, el Duque le tomaba la mano a ella y Eleonor se sonrojaba un poco, se decían que eran buenos amigos desde hace muchos años y hablaban animadamente. Nos compraron golosinas y un muñeco de peluche para cada quien.

– ¿En qué piensas Richard? – Preguntó Eleonor ya que veía al Duque muy pensativo.

– Pienso en Terruce, pienso que nunca hice algo así por Terruce cuando era un niño, o con mis hijos con Regina. Llevarlos a un parque de diversión, comprarles golosinas, tú sabes pasar tiempo con mis hijos. Siempre metido en el trabajo. Ahora que estoy jubilado me he dado cuenta de mis muchos errores con mis hijos. Me gustaría volver al pasado y pasar este tiempo con mis hijos como lo estoy pasando con mis nietos.

– Sé a qué te refieres, pero no podemos cambiar el destino, no podemos cambiar el pasado, hasta ahora comprendo la frase que dice… que los abuelos son los consentidores y los padres son los que educan.

– Mis hijos no tuvieron abuelos consentidores, solo tuvieron tutores muy estrictos. – su voz era de arrepentimiento sincero.

El Duque se odiaba así mismo, porque no había sido así con sus hijos propios, porque si Terry llegaba de la escuela con bajas calificaciones, lo reprendía severamente con cinturón en mano, en vez de decir, no hay problema… vamos a estudiar juntos para que mejores tus calificaciones.

Llegamos justo a tiempo antes que mi papá nos recogiera del trabajo, mi abuelo había roto con todo lo que le había dicho mi padre esa mañana.

– Ricky – voltee a ver a mi abuelo antes de irme con mi papá que ya nos estaba esperando abajo en su vehículo. – lo que hicimos hoy es nuestro secreto. – Me guiño el ojo – no deseo que tu padre me regañe a mí por mal educarte. – me sonrió en complicidad.

– Gracias abuelito, – lo abrace con todo mi corazón y mi amor.

El trayecto a casa estuvo bien hasta que mi papá pregunto.

– ¿Qué hicieron hoy en casa de su abuelo? – su voz era tranquila y estaba relajado.

– ¡Nos divertimos mucho papá! – Grito de alegría Maggie – fuimos al parque de diversiones y nos subimos a muchos juegos, también fue con nosotros Emma, sabes es agradable ahora que la estoy tratando un poco más.

– ¿También fue con nosotros Emma? – Por el espejo retrovisor mi padre me dio una mirada seria levantando el ceño. Maggie comprendió lo que había preguntado mi papá y tartamudeo.

– Si, hablo de la Sra. Eleonor que fue con nosotros… – dijo mirándome y mordiendo su labio inferior.

– Comprendo. – dijo mi padre serio.

¿Me pregunto si se dio cuenta que yo también fui al parque? Ya que no me dijo nada en el trayecto. Cuando llegamos mi mamá estaba ya en la casa, se veía muy bien, a diferencia de ayer que se veía triste.

– ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo mi amor? – Llego mi padre y la beso apasionadamente tomándola de la cintura.

– ¡Excelente! Mi jefe no se quejo de mí en todo lo que hice, creo que esperaba que cometiera algún error ahora que me dejo más resposabilidad. – dijo sonriéndole y dando otro beso apasionado.

– Estoy tan feliz por ti mi amor.

Se veía que mis padres estaban de buen humor, me agradaba verlos así y sonreí interiormente.

– Ricky – dijo mi papá mientras se separaba de los labios de mi mamá – ¡Ve a mi despacho inmediatamente! Tenemos una plática pendiente. – ¡Mi rostro palideció! ¡Dios mío va a reprenderme!

_**01 mayo de 1920 **_

_**LONDRES, INGLATERRA. PUENTE DE WESTMINSTER.**_

_**Candy. **_

Estaba parada sobre el puente de Westminster, eran las 6:00 pm. Esperando que Terry saliera de trabajar, nos habíamos citado aquí ayer. Prometió que iba a ser puntual. – rodé los ojos. Veía el gran reloj el Big Ben mientras esperaba a Terry.

Debo de analizar esta noche las propuestas que me dijo el Duque de Grandchester. – se decía así misma recordando que hace una hora lo había visto.

– _¡Candy tienes hasta mañana para que firmes el documento! Mañana a las 8 am. vendrá uno de mis empleados y espero que tomes la decisión correcta por el bien de Terruce. – Tomo su gabardina – él desgraciadamente te ama y desea un futuro contigo – me miro con desprecio. – y ahí están mis condiciones. – Abrió la puerta de la suite – Otra cosa más – volteo a verme – ni una palabra de esto a Terruce, si se lo dices, cancelare todo. ¿Comprendiste Srta. Andley?_

– _Si, Duque de Grandchester, – susurre y el Duque salió finalmente de mi suite. _

– ¡Candy! – Terry venia corriendo y me dio tiempo para reponerme de lo que estaba pensando – lo lamento tanto, – jadeaba – tuve de último momento una cita con el Sindicato y después una comida con ellos. No podía cancelar, cuando vi la hora quería ya irme.

– ¡Ohh Terry! ¿No sé qué voy hacer contigo? Si no llegas a tiempo a tu cita con tu novia. – puse mis manos en jarra fingiendo estar enojada y le guiñe el ojo. – te dije que puedo ser muy cruel si llegabas tarde.

– ¡Ohh Candy! No me mires así, que siento un terrible escalofrió recorriéndome por todo mi cuerpo. – Candy se sonrojo enormemente.

– Bueno, de castigo por llegar 10 minutos tarde… deseo… deseo que hoy me invites a cenar, tengo mucha hambre.

– ¡Está bien, acepto el castigo! Pero yo digo el lugar, si no la Srta. Andley me dejará en la calle. – Dijo con una hermosa carcajada y sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban – conozco un lugar muy bonito, tranquilo y cerca de aquí.

– ¿Algo romántico? – ¡No sé como dije eso en voz alta! Y Terry me dio una mirada perversa.

– Algo así – sonrió – sabes, me encanta tu manera de ser pecosa. – Tomamos camino para el restaurante – no eres nada acatada como las damas de la alta sociedad y dices lo que piensas sin analizar lo que dices.

– ¿Eso debo de tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto? – Hizo una mueca chistosa.

– Un cumplido, – me miraba a los ojos con pasión – contigo soy libre y muy feliz ¡El hombre más feliz de todo el planeta! – Me recarge en su brazo mientras caminábamos me sentía dichosa, quiero estar así con Terry todo el tiempo.

Llegamos al restaurant estaba semivacío y nos dieron una mesa con una hermosa vista al rio Támesis.

– Este lugar no se ve muy económico y menos con esta vista tan espectacular. – dije cuando nos llevaron a nuestra mesa en un elegante restaurant.

– No te preocupes, a pesar de todo creo que podré pagarlo. – me guiño el ojo. ¡Dios mío amo cuando hace eso! Me sonrojo ante su mirada tan intensa, tan intima. – ¿Por qué te sonrojas pecosa? No vez que mi corazón late más rápido cuando haces eso. – Acariciaba mi mano sobre la mesa.

– No puedo evitarlo, nunca he estado con un hombre ¡Estoy temblando! Por el simple hecho que estés aquí conmigo.

– Candy, mi amor. – llevo mi mano a sus labios y la beso con ternura.

– Veía a mis amigas realizando sus sueños… Annie se caso con Archie y no sé si voy hacer tía en poco tiempo. ¡Y Patty! Patty también se enamoro de un buen chico… y yo nunca pude sacarte de mis pensamientos, trate pero me di cuenta que mi corazón solo te pertenecía. – llevo mi mano a su mejilla y la acariciaba con un amor incondicional. En ese momento supe que documento firmaría. – Estar ahora contigo parece un sueño hecho realidad – decía con una voz tan baja, Terry me beso, el beso fue tan apasionado que no nos dimos cuenta que el mesero estaba ahí queriendo tomar nuestra orden, así que decidió irse y regresar en otro momento.

– Creo que debemos pedir nuestra orden – dijo Terry zafándose lentamente de mis labios, me sonroje aun más y tome el menú para que Terry no me viera – ¿Qué te gustaría pedir? – bajo el menú para verme a los ojos. – No te avergüences Candy, si alguien nos mira con odio, es porque nunca la han besado como nos besamos tú y yo.

– Terry. Una dama no debe de comportarse así… pero… deseo tanto tus besos. – miraba mi menú con una sonrisa tímida que era lo que Terry más lo enloquecía de mí.

– Señores, ¿Desean ordenar? ¿O si lo desean vengo en otro momento? – Pregunto el camarero cortésmente.

– No, vamos a ordenar, tráiganos una botella de vino tinto y de cenar, Salmón con espinacas al vapor. – pidió Terry.

– Muy bien, ¿Y para usted señora?

– Lo mismo por favor. – Candy se le abrieron los ojos cuando escucho aquello de "Señora" ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese señor?! Se decía en silencio. Aunque un segundo más tarde sonrió pensando que sería maravilloso. – "ser _la señora Grandchester_" – Terry escucho y se atraganto comiendo una entrada de cortesía. – ¡Terry! ¡No te burles de mí! – Grito – Solo estaba pensando. – Hizo un puchero – No me di cuenta que pensaba en voz alta.

– Lo siento pecosa, me tomaste de sorpresa. – Dijo después de que bebió un vaso de agua – además no te preocupes, muy pronto serás la Sra. Grandchester. – guiño el ojo otra vez.

– Terry yo… – se quedo pensativa por un momento, tenía en mente lo que le había dicho el Duque hace una hora, tenía que toma una decisión y ya sabía cuál, pero...

– Candy – dijo tomando nuevamente mi mano. – hoy hable con mi padre, le dije todos mis sentimientos contigo y mi deseo que te conviertas en la Sra. Grandchester.

– Terry… yo – tuve que callarme pues el Duque me advirtió que no dijera ni una palabra. – ¿Qué te dijo referente a lo que hice ayer? – pregunté.

– Debo de confesar que estaba muy enojado y se desquito con todos sus empleados, creo que eres la primera que lo puso en su lugar. – mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, no deseaba que las demás personas sufrieran por mi culpa. – no te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

– ¿Qué te contesto cuando le comentaste de tus sentimientos por mi y de cancelar la boda con Lady Minerva?

– Volteo a verme con unos ojos de que "te voy a asesinar" – sonrió – y al finalizar me dijo, que si yo no era feliz con Lady Minerva entonces podría casarme con la mujer que yo amara. – su mirada era de completa felicidad, sus ojos brillaban enormemente y me dio otro beso más cuando de repente el mesero llego con la comida y nos separamos rápidamente.

– ¿Así que no te dijo nada de lo que le dije ayer? – Pregunte cuando el mesero nos sirvió la bebida y la comida, y otra vez nos habíamos quedado solos.

– No, no me dijo nada y no quise decirle nada referente a eso. Solo me dijo que en estos días va a ser la cita con el Conde y su hija para arreglar la cancelación de la boda. ¿Puedes creer eso Candy? ¡Va a poyarme! Amo a mi padre.

– Estoy muy sorprendida Terry, no después de lo que le dije anoche. – dije con sentimientos encontrados.

– Candy ¡Mi padre ha cambiado mucho! Me quiere, me lo dijo y quiere que sea feliz… tiene un temperamento bastante fuerte, pero se ha ablandado mucho conmigo. – Tenía ganas de llorar.

Terminamos de cenar y caminamos largamente a lado del rio Támesis tomados de la mano. Mis latidos se escuchan fuertemente.

_Recuerdo perfectamente la noche de ayer cuando Terry se quedo conmigo a vigilar mi sueño._

_Era ya tarde eran las dos de la madrugada cuando terminamos de hablar, estaba cansada de llorar en su hombro sentados en el sillón, él gentilmente me llevo a mi cama y me metió sobre las sabanas con profundo cuidado y amor. _

– _No te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor. – rogaba con la mirada, no deseaba que se fuera, tanto tiempo separados y tenía mucho miedo que el Duque fuera quien ahora nos separara. Quizá esta noche fuera nuestra última noche juntos. Él me miro como un hombre ama a una mujer._

– _No me iré, estaré aquí contigo para velar por tus sueños. _

– _Acuéstate conmigo, te necesito, se que eres un caballero y no me harás nada malo, pues eres un hombre comprometido… lo entiendo y lo acepto. Pero necesito estar contigo al menos está noche… por qué quizá no tengamos un mañana. _

_Él medito mi propuesta, después de unos segundos desabotono la camisa y se metió en la cama bajo las sabanas. Se acostó a lado de mí mirándome a los ojos, me abrazo con toda ternura que puede haber y yo me acurruque en su pecho firme que olía tan bien, tan rico, tan varonil. Nos quedamos dormidos profundamente, abrazados._

_Lentamente me desperté y estaba en el paraíso, estaba dormida en los brazos de Terry aun, cerré los ojos escuchando su corazón, podía escucharlo. No había pasado nada entre nosotros, porque Terry era todo un caballero._

– ¿_Estas despierta? – Preguntó Terry acariciando mi cabellera dorada._

– _No, aun sigo dormida – me acurruque aun más como un bebé en su pecho, el cual me daba protección y felicidad. – aun es temprano para levantarme y no tengo que ir a trabajar. _

– _Trabajar – dijo aun adormilado o sintiéndose relajado en la posición como estábamos. – ¡Dios mío yo tengo que ir a trabajar! ¿Qué hora es? – se levanto de golpe y vio que eran las 6:30 am. – Aun es temprano – dijo suspirando – me da tiempo suficiente de ir a casa a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa para ir al Parlamento. _

– _Que lastima que tengas que trabajar. – dije estirándome y Terry no me quitaba la vista de encima. – ¿Qué?_

– _Te vez hermosa. – Trago en seco – debo de irme, no quiero cometer ninguna locura hasta que termine mi compromiso con Minerva. – se puso su camisa rápidamente y le dio un beso de despedida a Candy. – nos vemos a la misma hora y en mismo lugar que ayer. _

– _Si, ahí estaré esperándote, llega puntual o te castigare – Terry sonrió mientras salía de la recamara cuando le llamo nuevamente. – Gracias Terry. _

– ¿En qué piensa Terry? – Preguntó Candy viendo a Terry con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

– Pensaba en la noche que pasamos juntos, no sé si pueda soportar otra noche así.

– Si, yo también estaba pensando en lo mismo, fuiste muy caballeroso, fue una experiencia única. Deberíamos repetirlo otra vez.

– ¡No! – Grito espantado – ¡No puedo dormir junto a ti sin tocarte! ¡Me estabas quemando con tus manos! Y ya cuando te dormiste suspire tranquilamente y me dije ahora si podré dormir, pero en ese momento escucho tus ronquidos. – hizo una mueca graciosa.

– ¡Terry! ¡Yo no ronco! – Grito indigna, Terry comenzó a correr con una enorme carcajada, mientras Candy trataba de alcanzarlo para darle un golpe y así lo hizo, se tropezaron y ambos cayeron sobre el pasto como cuando eran unos adolescentes. Sus miradas se cruzaron y después de unos segundos ellos estaban ahí besándose apasionadamente.

No sé habían dado cuenta que alguien los estaba vigilando desde un vehículo negro.

– Carter, vámonos es suficiente. – decía el Duque de Grandchester viendo la escena de amor.

– ¿A dónde lo llevo mi lord? ¿A su departamento?

– No, al Palacio Grandchester.

Terry y Candy se despidieron antes de entrar al hotel. ¿Cuántos besos se habían dado desde que había llegado? No sabía, ya habían perdido la cuenta, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos estaba exigiendo ahora mucho más y más. Los besos ya no eran suficientes, y ahora querían ir más allá y ambos pensaron que eso no podía ser posible hasta que terminará su relación primero.

Se subió a su suite y llegando se metió a la ducha para darse un baño de agua helada y alejar aquellos sentimientos que la quemaban por adentro. Después ya en su cama tomo los documentos que le había dado el Duque para leerlos detenidamente.

_**Flash back. **_

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Candy horrorizada.

– Tengo tres propuestas que hacerte… – se acomodo nuevamente en el sillón y tomo un documento. – la primera señorita Andley es ¡Qué si no amas a mi hijo Terruce será mejor que se vaya en este preciso momento! No creo que Terruce pueda aguantar otro desplante más de su parte.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – La tomo por sorpresa.

– Me refiero de las tantas veces que lo ha abandonado. ¿No se acuerda? La primera vez fue que usted señorita tomo la decisión de marcharse cuando tuvo el problema con Susana, tú pensaste primero en Susana y ¡NO EN TERRUCE! Y el amor que le tenía a usted, Terruce como un hombre honorable era lógico que no la iba a dejar desamparada pero ¿Por qué dejárselo, por qué hacer una promesa? se feliz con ella ¿Casarse con una mujer que no amaba?

Quería protestar, quería decirle muchas cosas al Duque pero las palabras no me salían.

– Su segundo desplante, ¡Fue en ese maldito teatro ambulante de mala muerte! Lo viste ahí todo borracho, en sus peores fachas, más flaco de lo normal, ¿Y usted qué hizo? En vez de ayudarle y darle la mano de un viejo amor o de una vieja amiga. ¡No! Usted se dio la media vuelta. ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué si veías que Terry era infeliz con Susana y que no podía cumplir con la promesa de ser felices? ¿Por qué te diste la media vuelta y te largaste como si no tuvieras corazón? ¿Por qué no romper esa estúpida promesa que hicieron? ¿Te preocupaba más Susana? ¡Qué mi hijo Terry! Contesta – sus ojos brillaban de odio.

– ¡No! – Grite – no es así. – apretaba los puños fuertemente.

– La tercera ocasión te pedí de tu ayuda cuando llegue América, Terry estaba sin dinero, trabajando en un teatro independiente en NYC, con mi ayuda nunca le faltaría nada a Susana, ¡Te pedí que te casaras con Terry! ¡Qué tú eras la única que podía sacarlo adelante! Y qué fue lo qué dijiste en esa ocasión. "_Lo siento pero Terry ya no forma parte de mi vida_", ¡Me hiciste creer que estabas enamorada de tu tutor o padre adaptivo! ¿Recuerdas?

– ¡Tome malas decisiones! – Reconocía ahora porque su odio ante mí, tenía razón… siempre pensé en Susana y no en Terry, no en nuestro amor.

– Tuve que idear otra forma de que saliera del basurero el cual estaba, ¡Dios mío hubieras visto en donde vivía! Su ropa, lociones de lo más corrientes. ¿Tú crees qué fue fácil para mí ver a mi hijo de esa manera?

– No, no me imagino. – estaba derrotada, quería defenderme quería exponer mis puntos de vista, pero a los ojos de un padre que ama a su hijo. No tenía justificación.

– ¡No, no te imaginas! Te voy a confesar algo que Terruce no sabe, ¡Ni sabrá! Pero yo arme todo el alboroto de la prensa para que Terruce regresara a mí ¡Ya que no contaba con tú ayuda! – Su mirada era fría como un tempano.

– Lo sabía, usted me lo dijo en esa ocasión.

– ¡Él aun así no deseo salir de ese basurero! Me dolió tanto que a sus 20 años tuviera que azotarlo fuertemente para que entrara en razón y viniera conmigo a vivir en el Plaza. – los ojos de Candy era acusadores de escuchar de que manera tan vil Terry había regresado con su padre, nunca se imagino aquello. – ¡No me arrepiento de nada! – Grito enfurecido a ver esa mirada de reproche – Porqué cuando amas a alguien te duele, y duele ver que estaba en el fango.

– Ya veo. – Susurro.

– Y la cuarta, – le dio otra mirada asesina – no sabía que ustedes dos tenían correspondencia por pocos meses. ¡Pero en tú última carta le dijiste que ya no deseabas tener correspondencia con él! ¿Recuerdas?

– Si recuerdo. – No podía aguantar más sus miradas.

– Recuerdas que te llame para decirte que Terruce estaba enfermo, ¡Yo no podía decirte de qué por teléfono! Porque las noticias se filtran…

– Sí recuerdo, creo que fue una intoxicación.

– No Candy… no fue una intoxicación, ¡Terruce trato de suicidarse! – los ojos de Candy se abrieron horrorizados. – ¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea que lo amas cuando lo has lastimado profundamente?!

– No lo sabía.

– Si no amas a Terry lo suficiente, ¡Vete Candy y no lo lastimes más!

– ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amor de verdad! – Grite.

– Mi segunda propuesta. – Tomo un profundo suspiro para tranquilizarse – Si lo amas como dices, yo los apoyare con todo, cancelare el compromiso con Lady Minerva y hablaré a lado de Terruce con los padres de ella. ¿Tú conoces a Lady Minerva?

– No, no la conozco.

– Te voy a platicar algo referente ella.

– No estoy interesada. – dije enojada, no deseaba escuchar nada acerca de ella, no deseaba conocerla.

– ¡Pues me escucharas! – Dios no sé cuánto tiempo aguantare de ver esos ojos asesinos sobre mí. – Ella es hija de una noble familia, Lady Minerva es de la misma edad de Terruce, ella es simpática, alegre y muy hermosa… solo que tiene un problema, – hizo una pausa – con la guerra perdieron todo y su casa donde viven está hipotecada, en menos de tres meses embargaran absolutamente todo. Como es hermosa y joven como tú, tienen varios pretendientes, sin embargo todos ellos son hombres de 55 años 60 años y otro más joven de 45 años que es rico pero ¡Dios mío es nefasto! Pero con mucho dinero que ayudara a su familia salir a flote.

– ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? Quiere mortificarme más.

– Bueno, solo digo que si ustedes se casan… cancelaria su compromiso y ella bueno… ella se casaría con un viejo millonario ya que no tiene dote alguno. – Le mande ahora yo una mirada asesina al Duque – ¡¿No me digas que ahora vas a pensar primero en la pobre de Lady Minerva que en la felicidad de Terruce?!

– No, ¡Claro que no! – Sabía que me estaba poniendo a prueba.

– Por otra parte no creo que haya ningún inconveniente con Su Majestad ya que por tu Acta de Nacimiento eres hija de escoceses y nacida en Escocia de la casa Andley. Después de que tus padres murieron cuando tenías un año de nacida radicaron en América. – La miro detenidamente – "jugaste bien tus cartas" – alzo la ceja.

– Solo quiero ser feliz a lado de Terry.

– ¿Te quieres casar con él? Muy bien, perfecto ¡Los apoyo! Pero recuerda algo – se acerco a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos. – Si te casas con Terruce, serás Marquesa de Grandchester y todo lo que conlleva con eso, aprenderás el protocolo real, tendrán herederos, compromisos sociales… y bla, bla, bla.

Se dirigió a la mesa y tomo los papeles que había dejado ahí y se volvió a dirigir con Candy.

Todo eso está en este sobre, todos tus deberes y obligaciones y por supuesto ¡Ningún miembro de la nobleza trabajará como enfermera! ¡Nunca más volverás a trabajar como enfermera! Cómo padre de Terruce quizá te juzgue severamente, pero debes de darme una prueba de amor que realmente me diga que amas a mi hijo. – saco un documento de varias hojas de su portafolio.

– ¿Un contrato prenupcial? – Se quedo mirando el documento – ¡No necesito el dinero de Terruce! Ni su titulo, ni nada y mucho menos de usted. Puedo firmar lo que sea. – le di una enorme sonrisa.

– No, no hablo de un contrato prenupcial de ese tipo, yo sé perfectamente que a ti no te interesa el dinero, ni bienes materiales, – se rasco la barbilla – Debe de haber algo que a ti te duela renunciar para que me demuestres que realmente amas a mi hijo y que ya no estás jugando con sus sentimientos.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

– ¡Me refiero a qué debes de renunciar a tu raíces! Qué debes de renunciar que eres americana y por lógica al Hogar de Ponny y a tus madres – tomo una tarjeta de su saco para ver los nombres – de la Señorita Ponny y de la Hermana María.

– ¡¿Qué?! – sentí que un balde de agua helada caía sobre mí.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? Si tú misma ya renunciaste a ellas y a tus raíces, ¿No tienes en tu poder una Acta de Nacimiento que eres una Andley de sangre escocesa? No me habías dicho que tu padre es el Sr. William y tu hermano mayor es Albert William Andley.

– ¿Por qué me hace esto? – Comenzó a llorar, no podía evitar derramar lágrimas, su voz era quebradiza, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, sentía que el alma se le iba.

– Te dije que lo ibas a pagar caro Candy ¡Muy caro! Yo te roge, yo te suplique y te implore, muchas veces, hubo una época que deseaba que tú fueras la esposa de Terruce – la miro desafiante, sus ojos ardían de odio – ¡Casi haces que Terruce se muera por tu culpa! ¡Y te lo digo a quemarropa en tu cara! Tus lágrimas no me afectan pues yo he llorado aun más. ¡Deberías de haber estado ahí para ver cuando tu hijo está a punto de morirse! ¡Y lo que te pido no es nada a comparación Candy!

– No, no quiero escucharlo más. – se cayó de rodillas tapándose los ojos.

– No, no me voy hasta que me escuches, aun no te digo la tercera propuesta.

Candy levanto los ojos estaba esperanzada que la otra propuesta no fuera tan atroz. El Duque trato de tranquilizarse respiro profundamente y fue al bar a tomar un whisky en las rocas. De un solo sorbo se lo termino. Mientras Candy tomo un pañuelo y se limpio el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

– La tercera propuesta o panorama – dijo con una voz tranquila mientras se paraba en el ventanal y veía hacia afuera – es que tú y Terruce huyan a América para cumplir sus sueños... sin embargo no tendrá ningún apoyo mío, Terruce hizo un juramento de lealtad a Su Majestad… ya que tiene el titulo de Marques, y si Terruce huyera de sus obligaciones estaría cometiendo alta traición y viviría en el exilio y absolutamente sin ningún privilegio.

Candy miraba al Duque de espaldas, se dio cuenta que ninguna de los tres panoramas le gustaba, porque tenía que ser siempre así. Porque el destino era tan injusto.

– Terruce tiene aquí en Inglaterra todo, tiene un trabajo en el Parlamento… como en el teatro, es un actor consagrado y pleno, ¡No pienso arrebatárselo! ¡Y si huyen a América Candy le arrebatarías sus sueños! Les cerrarías las puertas de toda Inglaterra y todo reino unido. Y me daré cuenta que en realidad no amas a Terruce como dices amarlo. Serías una persona egoísta que nada más piensas en tu felicidad sin ver a tu alrededor que lastimarías a otros con tus acciones.

Candy simplemente se quedo muda y las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

– Candy quiero que firmes cual situación vas a elegir para hacer lo preparativos pertinentes o no. Si eliges la opción dos también te dejo el contrato con todos tus derechos y obligaciones como Marquesa de Grandchester. – dijo dejando los documentos sobre la mesa.

– Candy tienes hasta mañana para que firmes el documento, mañana a las 8 am. vendrá uno de mis empleados y espero que tomes la decisión correcta por el bien de Terruce. – Tomo su gabardina – él desgraciadamente te ama y desea tener un futuro contigo – me miro con desprecio. – Ahí están mis condiciones. – Abrió la puerta de la suite – otra cosa más – volteo a verme – ni una palabra de esto a Terruce, si se lo dices, cancelare todo. ¿Comprendiste Srta. Andley?

Fin de flash back.

Candy se quedo mirando el documento y firmo repentinamente. Pero cuando firmo el documento se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto si no cumplía con el contrato. El precio era otro y muy alto.

_**CONTUNUARA…**_

_**Espero y deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. **_

_**Espero sus reviews para que me comenten como les pareció este capítulo y todos sus puntos de vista. Que situaciones les gusta más y cual menos. FUE ALUCINANTE RECIBIR MUCHOS REVIEWS. MIL GRACIAS. **_

_**Hoy en esta semana les he traído 4 capítulos seguidos, como regalo de navidad, año nuevo y reyes. Jajaja. **_

_**No sé preocupen que muy pronto vendrá su primera noche de bodas, luna de miel etc. Aunque confieso que no soy buena escribiendo cosas románticas o eróticas. Espero no desilusionar a nadie. **_

_**Espero seguir teniendo más tiempo para continuar con la historia. **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Capitulo 41**_

_**Actualidad febrero de 1930.**_

_**Residencia Grandchester, Stratford Upon Avon Inglaterra. **_

_**Ricky Grandchester.**_

Había amanecido, son las 7 de la mañana, sábado y estaba acostado en mi cama cuando Diana toco mi puerta y enseguida entro, me dirigió un saludo de buenos días y abrió mi vestidor, pensaba que iba a sacar mi ropa sucia o acomodar la ropa cuando veo que saca de ahí un aeroplano de escala que había guardado. Me senté en cama con asombro mientras veía lo que tenía entre sus brazos, Diana me miraba con tristeza.

– Lo siento Ricky, pero desde ayer tengo órdenes de sacar esto de tu habitación. – Quería protestar, quería decirle a Diana que no se lo llevara… pero no me atreví a decirle nada, hasta que termino de dar dos vueltas salió de mi habitación y comencé a sollozar.

Me recosté nuevamente y lleve mi cobertor hasta mi cara estaba en posición fetal, no podía dejar de llorar en silencio, anoche mi papá me había dado unas buenas nalgadas aunque no me dolieron, a mi papá no le gusta castigarnos con cinturón en mano aunque confieso que lo he probado en tres ocasiones, pero ayer fue diferente.

_**Flash Back.**_

Mi papá me pidió que lo acompañara a mi habitación, se sacaba el cinturón de su pantalón de vestir mientras subía las escaleras, entramos y dejo el cinturón sobre mi escritorio y se sentó en mi cama.

– Ven – dijo y yo me acerque a él aunque guarde un metro de distancia, estaba parado frente a él con la cabeza agachada y mis manos atrás, sentía que mis manos sudaban de nervios y miedo. – ¿Ricky escuchaste todo lo que dijo tu profesor? En este mes bajaste considerablemente de calificaciones en la mayoría de tus materias y ¡Reprobaste Historia! Tu profesor dice que no suele reprobar una materia por un examen, pero dijo que has estado bostezando en historia y que te has dormido dos veces en clases. – Mi padre me hablaba tranquilamente y sin alterarse.

– Lo siento papá – dije y la voz se me quebró y comencé a llorar.

– Ricky acércate – me tomo de los brazos suavemente y me jalo hacia él, como estaba sentado en mi cama estaba a mi misma altura. Con su mano me levanto el rostro para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, – se que no te gusta la historia y que te aburre horrores… tantos nombres de reyes, lords, fechas de acontecimientos y miles de cosas más, pero eso no es motivo para que te quedes dormido en medio de la clase, te duermes a las 9 de la noche y te levantas a las 5:30 son más de 8 horas que duermes y aparte te duermes del trayecto de la casa a la escuela.

– Prometo no quedarme dormido nuevamente en clase. – mi papá en un movimiento inesperado me levanto y me sentó en sus piernas y me abrazo fuertemente.

– Ricky, con toda confianza dime si algo te está molestando, si tienes problemas o te molestan tus compañeros de clase, ¿Sufres de insomnio? Qué no puedas dormir, ¿Te duele algo? ¿O estás deprimido por alguna situación que yo no sepa? Dime Ricky, – mi padre me veía con cariño – tu mamá, Maggie y tú son lo más importes que hay en mi vida. No es normal que bajes tu rendimiento académico de repente, se que no eres muy bueno en la escuela pero le echas muchas ganas y tu calificaciones son aceptables pero… ahora fueron terribles.

– Lo siento papá – no me salía otras palabras que no fuera eso.

– Ricky el Director del colegio también hablo conmigo. – suspiro profundamente y me miraba a los ojos – ¿Sabes qué estás estudiando en uno de los mejores colegios, en el Royal Russell School? Es altamente selectivo y no acepta que ningún estudiante repruebe, me dijo que si para la siguiente evaluación sigues con esas calificaciones te expulsarán, – me acariciaba el rostro con cariño mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos largos – me importa y deseo que sigas estudiando ahí porque es un excelente colegio, pero me importa más saber que te molesta, dime Ricky ¿Qué pasa contigo?

– Nada papá, estoy bien… no es nada de lo que piensas…

– Bueno entonces mañana te llevaré al hospital donde trabaja tu mamá para que te hagan unos análisis profundos, igual estás enfermo de algo y no sabemos… – no entendía porque era tan cariñoso conmigo pero cuando dijo eso percibí que mi papá tuvo un escalofrío y me abrazo con más fuerza.

– Papá… no estoy enfermo, ni nadie del colegio me molesta, – mi voz temblaba y mi padre sostuvo su mirada en mí como diciendo ¿Qué te pasa? – te vas enojar mucho conmigo… cuando te diga.

– Ricky, dime que ocurre ya. – su voz era firme.

– Me estoy durmiendo muy noche…

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Haciendo qué? – Señale mi vestidor – ¿Qué tan tarde te duermes?

– Estoy armando un aeroplano a escala. – mi papá me levanto y se dirigió a mi vestidor que era bastante amplio, lo abrió ahí estaba un aeroplano de madera tan grande como yo, solo que me faltaba pintarlo, ya había hecho pruebas de pintura. Ahí también estaba una mesita llena de pinturas.

– ¿Te has estado desvelando para hacer esto? – Preguntó incrédulo y ahora con una mirada furiosa y fría. – ¡¿Quién te dio esto?! Recuerdo que había dicho que no te iba a comprar el aeroplano por la misma situación, ¡Qué ibas a descuidar tus estudios!

– Mi ma…má – comencé a sollozar nuevamente pues ahora veía a mi padre sumamente enojado.

– ¿Tu madre sabe qué te estás desvelando para hacer esto? – yo rápidamente moví la cabeza en negación. – ¡¿Dime a qué hora te estás durmiendo?! ¡Y no me mientas por qué te va ir peor!

– Como… a las dos… – mi voz era temblorosa y muy baja.

– ¡¿A las dos de la madrugada te estás durmiendo?! – Gritó – ¿Me estás diciendo que solo duermes tres horas y media y otra hora y media más de trayecto de la casa al colegio? – asentí con mi cabeza, las palabras no me salía. Mi padre se llevo su mano izquierda a la boca y mejilla y frotándola como si pensará en algo. – Yo no pensaba ponerte en cintura Richard ¡El Director del colegio me dice que te expulsarán! y ¡¿Tú te duermes de madrugada haciendo esto?! – Se fue al escritorio tomando el cinturón y dirigiéndose a mí con una mirada tan fría que me dio escalofríos – Ponte en posición, ¡Ahora!

Rápidamente baje mi pantalón y me incline sobre mi escritorio y en un movimiento brusco mi padre bajo mi ropa interior. Escondí mi rostro sobre mis brazos tratando de ahogar mis sollozos esperando los cinturonazos, se me hizo tan eterno el momento cuando de repente mi papá me dio unas 6 nalgadas rápidamente, no me dolieron en absoluto. Pensaba que iba a utilizar el cinturón.

– Levántate, mañana te diré tu castigo – su mirada era de enojo y decepción al mismo tiempo – ahora no tengo cabeza… estoy furioso, tan enojado contigo, me has defraudado completamente, nunca me imagine que hicieras eso, vete a la cama, mañana hablaremos. – abrió la puerta y salió dando unportazo.

Me sentí muy triste porque mi papá siempre me daba mi beso de las buenas noches y me leía un cuento para dormirme. Claro que cuando terminaba el cuento me hacía el dormido, para trabajar en armar mi aeroplano.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

– Por qué no me dijiste que le habías comprado el aeroplano. – dijo Terry a Candy en su recamara, aun estaban acostados – se ha estado durmiendo hasta las dos de la madrugada, cómo es qué va a rendir Ricky en el colegio si se queda dormido en clases.

– No me imagine que hiciera eso… Ricky me insistió en comprar el aeroplano y pinturas como regalo de navidad. Comentaba Candy un poco desilusionada con Ricky – Sabes que no tengo corazón para negarles nada a mis hijos Terry.

– No sé qué voy hacer. Vi el aeroplano que estaba en medio de su vestidor, estaba muy bien armado, no pareciera que lo hubiera hecho un niño de 8 años.

– Sabes mi amor, me acuerdo de Stear, - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro como recordando alguna travesura – todas las noches se desvelaba haciendo sus experimentos, claro que Stear no se tenía que levantar tan temprano para ir al colegio ya que teníamos tutores en la casa antes de entrar a San Pablo.

– no me estarás diciendo que mi hijo será un inventor, - rodé mis ojos – quizá sea Arquitecto, estaba haciendo pruebas y combinaciones de colores, estoy seguro que le iba a quedar muy bien.

– ¿Le iba a quedar? Terry, no piensas quitarle el aeroplano ¿Verdad? Se ve que tiene vocación, hay que apoyarlos en sus dones.

– Cariño, van a expulsar a tu hijo por flojo ¿Y tú piensas premiarlo para que termine de armar y pinta el aeroplano?

– Tu padre nunca te corto tus sueños de ser actor, al contrario te apoyo y gracias a él obtuviste el empleo de trabajar en Royal Shakespeare Theatre, hasta que desafortunadamente ocurrió la tragedia del incendio.

– ¡Golpe bajo mi amor! Perdí gran parte de mi patrimonio ahí.

– Terry ¿Por qué no trabajas nuevamente en el teatro?

– El teatro no me da los recursos suficientes para mantener el estilo de vida para mi familia, todos los servicios de esta casa, empleados, colegiaturas, comida… además en el teatro hay giras por toda Inglaterra, Escocia y no deseo dejar por tanto tiempo a mi familia.

– Ya te entendí, pero sé que te gustaría actuar nuevamente y sabes ¿Qué sería grandioso?

– ¿Qué?

– Estar arriba del escenario junto a tu madre.

– ¡Estás tú loca! ¡Claro que no! Llevo 4 años sin estar en el teatro, ya estoy oxidado. ¿Y con E.B.? Eso es imposible. Además estamos hablando de Ricky no de mí. – en ese momento se escucha unos golpecitos en la puerta y se abrió la puerta.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Ricky y Terry dio un asentamiento de cabeza y el rápidamente les dio una pequeña reverencia – todos los fines de semanas venimos… ¿Puedo acostarme con ustedes… si no están enojados conmigo? – decía Ricky aun en pijama y con una voz tan tierna, Terry lo miro e hizo una mueca.

– Ven acuéstate con nosotros, además tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. – levantaron el edredón, Ricky temerosamente entro a la cama colocándose en medio de su mamá y su papá.

– Papá – se abrazo fuertemente a él hundiendo su cabecita en el pecho de su padre – por favor no me quites mi aeroplano. Prometo no desvelarme más y mejorar mis calificaciones. Pero no me quites mi aeroplano.

_**2 de mayo de 1920.**_

_**Hotel Savoy **_

Justamente como el Duque de Grandchester había dicho, un empleado de mediana edad, traje oscuro y sumamente elegante toco a mi puerta a las 8 am. para recoger el documento, lo deje pasar a la suite, estaba segura que era uno de las dos personas que estuvo el otro día aquí en la suite. Reviso los documentos y vio que el contrato prenupcial estaba firmado al igual que la segunda opción. Inmediatamente él sonrió.

– Ha tomado la mejor decisión, sé qué será difícil al principio pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo la situación llegará a cambiar.

– ¿Usted sabe todo lo que dice en esos documentos? – Pregunte anonadada. – ¿Es el abogado del Duque de Grandchester?

– No, no soy el abogado del Duque – Sonrió – pero si, escribí a máquina todas esas hojas que leyó.

– ¿Usted sabe quién soy realmente? – El empleado del Duque parecía agradable, le daba un aire al padre de Annie. El Sr. Britter el cual me daba mucha confianza y su semblante era sereno y muy educado.

– Si, se perfectamente quién es… – no puedo decirle que yo encabece una investigación completa referente a ella, que fui yo quien dio con su lugar natal donde creció y quien le proporciono al Duque toda su información y el nombre de sus dos madres del orfanato al que debe ella renunciar. Pensaba él con tristeza. – Debo de entregar esto al Duque de Grandchester, además en estos días estaremos en contacto referente a los preparativos de su boda señorita Andley.

– Puede llamarme Candy, ya que nos veremos más seguido de ahora en adelante. – decía mientras le tendía la mano con firmeza y una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡No podría! Además que muy pronto entrará ser parte de la nobleza británica, y no podré dirigirme a usted con tanta familiaridad. El protocolo no lo permite.

– Comprendo – dije con una sonrisa triste.

– No este triste, estoy seguro que el Duque no es tan cruel como usted piensa, se preocupa por su hijo y haría todo para que él sea feliz y seguramente con el tiempo llegará a ganar su corazón también.

– Quisiera que fuera real lo que me dice.

– No sé preocupe, además tiene un aliado conmigo y haré que se sienta cómoda y feliz con el personal que voy a asignarle en un par de días cuando el compromiso del Terruce sea cancelado.

– Gracias y a todo esto… ¿Cómo debo de llamarlo? No conozco su nombre.

– Mi nombre es Alfred, Terruce me conoce bien. – Me guiño el ojo y yo sonreí ampliamente.

– ¿Usted fue quién le dijo a Terry que el Duque había hablado conmigo? – El dio un asentamiento de cabeza – gracias por avisarle a Terry.

_**PARLAMENTO DE WESTMINSTER.**_

– ¿Lo firmo? ¡¿Firmo el contrato prenupcial?! – Preguntó el Duque incrédulo y al mismo tiempo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía los documentos.

– Si

– ¡Lleva esto con mis abogados! – Tomo el teléfono – Andrea, ven inmediatamente a la oficina y traer tu libreta. – un segundo después Alfred salía de la oficina y Andrea entraba.

– Andrea, necesito que llames al Conde de York quiero que le digas… que deseo verlo esta tarde en su casa, a la 3 pm. Quiero que hagas un retiro de dinero, es una suma muy considerada así que Carter te acompañara al banco. – le dio un papel con la cantidad de dinero. – También quiero que averigües esta cuenta, quiero que el banco te proporcione toda esa información – Andrea anotaba en su libreta rápidamente – por ultimo llama a Terruce, lo quiero en este momento en mi oficina.

– Si señor, ¿Eso es todo?

– Si, otra cosa más… cuando llegue Terruce, no quiero interrupciones al menos que sea muy urgente. ¿Me comprendió Andrea?

– Si señor – Andrea inmediatamente salió de la oficina y llamo a Terruce y enseguida llamo a Lord Crawley, Duque de York, tenía que hacer eso rápido, si no deseaba que su jefe la despidiera. Era un excelente trabajo y ganaba muy bien, no podía darse el lujo de cometer ningún error. Lástima que su jefe sea tan estricto.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaba Terry con una sonrisa y ajustándose la corbata para entrar a ver a su padre.

– ¡Hola Andrea! ¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo por qué el Duque te regaño la otra vez por mi culpa?

– No señor – le sonrió Andrea mientras esperaba en la línea al Gerente del banco. – En realidad su padre hace un par de días ha estado enojado que no sé a quién culpar de su temperamento de ogro últimamente.

– ¡¿Ogro?! – Terry dio una carcajada sonora – ¡Dios mío! Voy a ver a ese "ogro" en este momento, quizá le comente lo que piensa su secretaria personal referente a él.

– ¡No se atrevería! ¿Verdad? – El rostro de Andrea palideció repentinamente. – yo lo lamento mucho… yo…

– No te preocupes – dio otra carcajada – nunca te delataría, estoy jugando… además tu concepto referente al Duque es muy suave a lo que yo pienso de él – le guiño el ojo y ella finalmente dio un suspiro profundamente y regreso a su tono habitual.

Eran pasadas de las dos de la tarde, el Conde de York vivía a media hora del Parlamento. Iría a ver a Lord Crawley y a su hija Minerva, estaba nervioso, romper un compromiso a poco tiempo del enlace y donde casi todo los preparativos estaban listos, iglesia, recepción, comida, pastel, vestido, orquesta, hasta una gran lista de invitados, lo único que faltaba era las invitaciones. Su padre le había dicho lo que tenía que decir esa mañana y agradeció enormemente que él estuviera ahí para apoyarlo en romper aquel enlace. No estaría solo…

– ¿Nervioso? – Preguntó el Duque a su hijo que veía que movía inconscientemente su pie dando pequeños golpecitos en el piso del vehículo de los Grandchester.

– Sí, sí estoy nervioso. – Suspiro – No es fácil para mí romperle el corazón a Minerva, ella no se merece que haya jugado así.

– Bueno, es mejor ahora deshacer el compromiso y no dejarla plantada en el altar delante de cientos de personas. Lo bueno es que no se han enviado las invitaciones – El Duque toco la pierna de su hijo en forma de que se tranquilizara y dejarla de moverla – Además casarte con una mujer que no amas solo lograrás hacer infeliz a todos, a lady Minerva, a ella… y lo peor de todo a ti mismo. No es muy gratificante despertarte cada mañana y el amor de tu vida no estará contigo para decirte los buenos días.

– Lo dices por experiencia propia, ¿Extrañas a E.B. papá?

– No deseo hablar de ella, ella es tema prohibido Terruce – alejo su mano de la pierna de su hijo y miro por la ventanilla las casas que estaban pasando. – Lo que te puedo decir es que cometí un gran error y estoy pagando un alto precio cada día de mi miserable existencia… – se volvió a ver a su hijo directamente a los ojos, ojos del mismo color que su madre – pero tú, eres muy joven y tienes una vida por adelante, no deseo que cometas el mismo error que yo… y si ella te ama como tú la amas. Serás el hombre más feliz de todo el planeta. – le sonrió.

– Gracias… papá… – tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas pudo pronunciar esas dos palabras, pensaba que si decía algo más sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas y no deseaba que su padre lo viera vulnerable o sentimental, pues él siempre había sido un hombre enérgico y muy estricto.

Llegaron a la mansión e inmediatamente el mayordomo los hizo pasar al salón principal.

– ¡Terruce! ¡Terruce! – Gritó Minerva de alegría bajando las escaleras, se veía hermosa, se había esmerado es su arreglo personal, su cabello era perfecto y su vestido era sencillo pero muy elegante – Mi padre me dijo que venias – llego y lo abrazo con todo el amor que podía ofrecerle, le dio un beso en la mejilla y el Duque carraspeo para que se diera cuenta que él estaba ahí observando la escena y rápidamente ella se aparto.

– Buenas tardes lady Minerva – Hizo un asentamiento de cabeza como saludo.

– Buenas tardes Duque de Grandchester – Hizo una reverencia y por el tono rojo en su rostro se veía que estaba sonrojada. – Lamento mi comportamiento… no sabía que Su Señoría visitaría vuestro hogar.

– Duque de Grandchester, lord Terruce que gusto que hayan llegado, – bajo en ese momento el Conde de York y les tendió la mano con firmeza y simpatía – por favor sentémonos, – les hizo una señal para tomar asiento en esa enorme sala. Ambos hombres se sentaron y Minerva se sentó a lado de su comprometido tomando la mano de él sobre las suyas. – los preparativos de la boda están muy avanzados…

Media hora después Minerva salía de la sala con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, corrió muy lejos hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín. Terry trato de hablar con ella, él salió del salón para alcanzarla, miro a todas partes pues había desaparecido rápidamente y por una ventana la vio en el jardín, estaba de rodillas sobre el césped llorando, sus manos tapaban su rostro tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

– Minerva… lo lamento tanto… – él se acerco lentamente a ella con una voz tan baja, no sabía que decir, como consolarla, se odiaba de haberla hecho sufrir. – no tengo palabras para expresar mi arrepentimiento.

– Me utilizaste… en todo este tiempo – apenas pudo decir en medio de su llanto – hiciste esto para darle celos a ella y que regresará a tu lado. ¡Felicidades lo has logrado!

– No, no es verdad.

– ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! – Se volteo a verlo y le echo una mirada furiosa – ¡Tú y yo sabemos que es verdad! Siempre estuvo ella en tu mente y en tus pensamientos, yo sabía que amabas alguien más y tu amor por ella era profundo, – trato de no gritar más, trato de tranquilizarse – ¿No sé por qué estoy llorando como estoy llorando ahora? ¿No sé por qué te estoy odiando si tú siempre me decías que no me amaba? Si siempre fuiste sincero conmigo – trataba de controlar su llanto pero era claro que no podía.

– ¡No te utilice! – Sabía que no la había utilizado, nunca se le había atravesó eso a la mente, pero su inconsciente no estaba muy seguro de eso. – ¡Nunca te utilizaría para darle celos a nadie!

– Quiero que te vayas de mi casa, – se levanto y se limpio el rostro con el dorso de su mano. – has venido a informarme el rompimiento de vuestra boda, creo que ya no hay nada que hablar entre nosotros dos.

– Minerva. – trate de acercarme, abrazarla. – yo.

– Aléjate de mí – tomo mis manos con fuerza y las aventó lejos de ella – ¡No debes de disculparte! Hombres como tú que son multimillonarios pueden comprar deudas enormes y pagar altas cantidades de dinero sin importar los sentimientos de los demás, es como quitarle un dulce a niño… en alguna ocasión te mencione ¡Qué detesto a la gente de tu clase! Me había enamorado del hombre sin título, del actor que trabaja sin cobrar ni un penique para que personas sin recursos puedan ver una obra de teatro. Pero nunca me imagine que en la vida real fueras tan magnífico actor. Realmente llegaste a engañarme.

– No soy lo que tú piensas de mí. – cerro los ojos y apretó los puños fuertemente, decidió retirarse pero antes dijo con voz de culpabilidad – Solo quería que te casaras con un buen hombre que te amara, odiaba la idea de que te casaras con un viejo millonario para salvar a tu familia de la ruina total… abandonar esta hermosa casa… y este jardín que tú hiciste. No fue mi intención humillarte.

– ¡Vete! ¡Vete por favor! – Una vez que Terry se retiro del jardín y entro a la mansión vio por la ventana que ella estaba llorando sobre el césped, un sentimiento de culpabilidad rodeo en su corazón. Pues no estaba seguro de que si la había utilizado o no.

Su padre fue a consolarla, la abrazaba con ternura.

– Hija, no llores más hija… deberías de estar feliz, sabía perfectamente que era un sueño imposible que te casase con el hijo del Duque, nunca vi en sus ojos que te mirara con amor. Pero no te preocupes ¡Han pagado la deuda que teníamos en el banco y no nos embargaran! Y por el daño que te han hecho de cancelar el compromiso… te han dado un generoso dote para que seas tú a quien elijas ¡Al hombre que realmente ames!

– Papá pero yo amo a Terruce, lo amo por quien es, por la persona… no por su titulo, ni por su dinero, realmente llegue a enamorarme de él. – decidió Terry retirarse y no escuchar más.

El camino a casa fue casi en silencio… hasta que su padre que estaba al lado de él trato de romper el silencio.

– Ella estará bien Terruce, ahora es una mujer dolida pero con el tiempo se recuperará… las mujeres son más fuerte que los hombre ante esas situaciones.

– ¿Siempre arreglas los problemas con dinero? – Preguntó Terry con la mirada perdida.

– ¡Vaya! Uno quiere ser generoso y mira que resulta, – resoplo – debo de confesarte que a mí me agrada mucho Lady Minerva, es una buena chica y no deseaba que sufriera las consecuencias, cuando le dije al Conde de York que había pagado su deuda a hacienda y que le ofrecía un dote generoso, los ojos se iluminaron y se le olvido por completo del compromiso anulado… el Conde de York no iba a perder su patrimonio, él iba a venderla al mejor postor y ¿Tú crees qué él hubiera tenido remordimientos de hacer aquello? Cómo tú qué te estás sintiendo culpable y miserable – lo tomo del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos directamente – Tienes un gran corazón hijo… pero desafortunadamente la vida se maneja con poder y dinero. – soltó su rostro.

– Lo sé, – miraba sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas – pagaste una millonaria suma para que yo pudiera ser libre y no tener problemas con Su Majestad. No sé como podré pagártelo… ni aunque trabaje toda mi vida no lograré pagarte lo que hiciste hoy por mí.

– Terruce, – volteo a verlo a los ojos – todo el dinero que tengo es para mis hijos, ¡Sin ustedes el dinero ni el poder no es nada! – Terry le dio una sonrisa – Puedes pagármelo con un "gracias papá" prometo que de ahora en adelante pensaré las cosas dos veces y claro "respetarme y nunca llevarme la contraria" – le guiño el ojo.

– Gracias papá, – dijo Terry sinceramente – no sé que habría hecho sin tu ayuda… gracias por ir conmigo a la mansión y apoyarme con la mirada cuando titubeaba frente al Conde cuando me dio una mirada asesina. – El vehículo se detuvo y vio que estaba ya en su apartamento. – gracias por traerme también. – le dio un beso de despedida. – mañana te veo en la oficina. – salió pero antes de salir del vehículo se giro a ver a su padre y de in impulso lo abrazo con afecto.

Eran la 5 pm. Cuando llego a su departamento, sin meditarlo tomo un baño rápidamente, se puso su loción favorita por todo su pecho, se vistió casualmente como un hombre de su edad, juvenil y atractivo. Vio el reloj y se dio una última mirada al espejo acomodándose el cabello y salió de su departamento rápidamente.

– ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Gritaba Terry cuando la vio ya en el puente de Westminster, llego a tiempo ahora si para su cita con su novia.

– ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Ella corrió a los brazos de Terry y este la abrazo con fuerza hacia arriba y le daba de vueltas con alegría.

– Candy ¡He roto hoy mi compromiso con Lady Minerva! Soy un hombre libre de ahora en adelante. – los ojos de Candy se abrieron de sorpresa mientras él la baja nuevamente al piso.

– ¡¿Terry de verdad?! ¿No me estás engañado? – Candy se lanzo a sus brazos nuevamente mientras se besaban con pasión y entrega total. El mundo para ellos desapareció y solo ellos estaban ahí, sin impórteles lo que pensaran los demás de ellos.

Te amo Candy… te amo con todo mi corazón.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como saben las vacaciones se terminan, =( yo entro a trabajar el 5 de enero y dudo actualizar rápidamente como ahora lo he hecho en estas vacaciones. Pero trataré de no demorarme tanto. Jejeje.**_

_**Hay un review de Rose que me escribió referente si pienso escribir de Ricky y Maggie cuando sean más grande, no lo tenía contemplado pues como todas saben, cuando ellos crezcan se desata la Segunda Guerra Mundial que fue en 1939. Nueve años más tarde. **_

_**Mi intención es terminar la historia cuando efectivamente el pasado alcance la actualidad. Pero ya veré con mi tiempo y si me animo a escribir más cuando Ricky, Maggie y Emma sean jóvenes. Aun no decido nada. **_

_**Gracias a todas las que me escriben. Me encanta leer sus comentarios y más cuando me dicen lo que más les agrado del capítulo y también que parte no les gusto para nada. Y si me dan ideas referente a los personajes mejor para mí.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS QUE ME LEEN Y ME MANDAN UN REVIEW Y TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS LECTORAS QUE ME LEEN EN SILENCIO. AUNQUE CONFIEZO QUE SON LAS QUE ME DAN FUERZAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**_

_**Les deseo de todo corazón que pasen un maravilloso Feliz año nuevo, y que a todas nos vaya excelente en este año que comienza, las quiero mucho. Besos y abrazotes. **_


	42. Chapter 42

_**CAPITULO 42.**_

_**Actualidad. Finales de febrero de 1930.**_

_**Residencia Grandchester, **_

_**Stratford Upon Avon Inglaterra. **_

Terry se dio cuenta que no podía castigar a su hijo como su padre lo castigaba a él, su hijo tenía un talento, le gustaba construir cosas y lo hacía bastante bien, no podía estar enojado con su hijo aunque quería reprenderlo por haber reprobado, pero por otra parte agradeció a dios de que nada malo estaba ocurriendo a su hijo, alguna enfermedad o que tuviera problemas en el colegio.

– Vas a tener un horario para hacer tu tarea y estudiar las materias que estas bajo de calificaciones y tendrás otra hora para hacer tu aeroplano, el cual lo estarás haciendo en mi oficina, para que así no puedas levantarte en la madrugada y estés haciéndolo ya que mi oficina estará cerrado bajo llave. ¿Comprendiste Ricky?

– Si papá, Gracias. – Lo abrazo con amor – ¡Eres el mejor papá de todo el mundo!

En ese momento llego Maggie y toco la puerta.

– Adelante – dijo Candy y Maggie saltó a la cama también y abrazando a su papá cariñosamente.

– Papi, hoy me fue muy bien en el colegio ¿Podemos salir a divertirnos al lago? Me gustaría tener un día de picnic y pasear en caballo contigo. – decía con voz cantarina.

– Es buena idea, yo también tengo muchas ganas de montar a caballo. – Dijo Terry con una sonrisa en los labios – vayan a decirle a Diana y Laura que preparen todo para nuestro picnic en el lago.

– ¡Sí! – Salto Maggie de la cama entusiasmada.

– ¿Puedo ir yo también? – Preguntó Ricky con timidez pues sabía que por sus malas calificaciones no era merecedor de salir a pasear.

– Claro, no tengo corazón para dejarte aquí castigado mientras nosotros nos divertimos, ve a cambiarte. – le dio un mimo en su cabellera castaña.

– ¡Gracias papá! – Salto Ricky de la cama emocionado saliendo de la habitación de sus padres.

– Te amo tanto mi amor. – Dijo Candy abrazando a su marido – sin duda eres un maravilloso padre. – decía en medio de besos apasionados y Terry repentinamente se levanto de la cama a cerrar la puerta con seguro y rápidamente se metió en la cama para disfrutar de su pecosa.

– ¿Solo soy un maravilloso padre? – Preguntó Terry con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado que hacia derretir a su esposa.

– No, eres un amante maravilloso también. – en ese momento sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo.

_**Departamento del Duque de Grandchester.**_

_**Londres. **_

El Duque como Eleonor estaban también teniendo relaciones sexuales, Eleonor se estaba ya acostumbrando a que el Duque la tomara cuanta veces él quisiera y como él quisiera, también se daba cuenta que cuando se entregaba a él con más pasión, el Duque siempre se portaba mucho más generoso con ella y tenía detalles muy significativos y el humor del Duque cambiaba considerablemente.

Como él día de ayer que pasaron la tarde maravillosamente en el parque de diversiones con sus nietos, eso sin duda fue una experiencia única y maravillosa. Esperaba que se volviera a repetir muchas veces más. Pensaba mientras el Duque terminaba de hacerle el amor.

– Debo de irme. – dijo el Duque levantándose de la cama y arreglándose para partir. – la Duquesa está sospechando últimamente y como sabrás no deseo tener problemas con ella. Quizá no venga al departamento por una o dos semanas, puedes irte a la casa de Terruce si lo deseas, pero me gustaría que mejor te quedaras aquí para seguir con las cosas como están. Con los niños aquí sin que sospechen nada.

– Si claro, no hay problema. Pienso quedarme aquí en Londres. – le dio una sonrisa y el Duque interiormente le agradeció que se quedara.

– Excelente. – el Duque salió y la mucama entro para preparar el baño de la señora, una vez que Eleonor entraba a bañarse Esmeralda hacia la limpieza de la habitación, su trabajo ya era pan comido para ella después de trabajar varios meses para la señora y el Duque de Grandchester, estaba muy feliz pues su hija le había ido muy bien en el colegio y sus nuevos compañeros del colegio la aceptaban y esperaba que ese trabajo nunca terminara, pues no deseaba vivir otra vez como había vivido desde que su esposo había muerto.

– Esmeralda – dijo Eleonor saliendo de la bañera y ella rápidamente le tendió una bata y la ayudaba a arreglarse. – por una o dos semanas el Duque no estará en el departamento. Así que estamos tú y yo solas para divertirnos un poco ya que Su Excelencia no estará. – le sonrió traviesamente.

– Ya veo, así que estaremos más tranquilas sin el ojo crítico del Duque que este vigilando todos nuestros movimientos. – Decía Esmeralda mientras peinaba a la señora – ¿Por qué se va ir tanto tiempo el señor?

– Su esposa, la Duquesa esta sospechando que tiene una amante, así que quiere recompensarla.

– Debe de ser doloroso para usted – dijo la mucama ya que tenía más confianza y podía hablar de lo que quisiera.

– No me importa, todo se recompensa cuando veo a mi hijo y estoy con él. – dijo como si ella supiera la verdad de la situación, finalmente Esmeralda había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad así que no podía revelar nada de lo que se pudiera hablar. – ya sabes cómo es la aristocracia, soy americana y actriz de Broadway, y ellos no quieren sangre americana, me odian. – dijo Eleonor con tristeza.

– Mejor dicho odian a la gente americana… en general. – le sonrió la mucama. – ¿Cómo es que se relaciono con la aristocracia? Debió ser una historia de amor o… igual me equivoco.

– Tienes razón, fue una historia de amor… en ese entonces me había enamorado de un joven marques, – suspiro profundamente – él nunca me mintió referente a sus raíces, sabía muy bien que era de la nobleza, luchamos por nuestro amor por largo tiempo pero su padre se negó completamente a nuestro matrimonio y él obligo que su hijo se casara con una mujer de noble cuna, una de su mismo status social al cual yo nunca podré encajar, – su voz era de tristeza y a ala vez melancólica – yo estaba embarazada y su padre me quito a mi hijo para dárselo a la esposa de su hijo quien sería en un futuro el siguiente Duque, claro que él no se negó a la petición de su padre. Así que no tengo ningún derecho sobre mi hijo. El Duque es una persona sumamente poderosa.

– Y para ver a su hijo debe de ser el amante del Duque ahora, es un hombre desgraciado. – Agarro el cepillo con fuerza y coraje – ¿Y el Marques sabe que usted es la amante de su padre?

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Terry no sabe nada y no deseo que nunca se llegará a enterar. ¡Me moriría! ¿Y sabe que sería lo peor? Qué pagaré ese precio tan caro por estar al lado de mi hijo. Si supiera Terry que soy el amante de su padre ya no podría yo verlo nunca más, no puedo… ¡No puedo arriesgarme!

– Yo me moriría si me quitarán a mi hija. Y si me pondría en su lugar, sin duda alguna yo haría lo mismo por estar al lado de mi hija. Nosotras las madres hacemos imposibles por el bien de nuestros hijos.

– Ahora me comprende… mi sufrimiento, sin mi hijo yo no soy nada…

– Ya comprendo, así que Ricky es su hijo… – dijo Esmeralda atando cabos – si, veo a Ricky y veo los ojos de usted, es idéntico a usted, y cuando vi al Marques por primera vez en la sala, me di cuenta que la amaba mucho, debe de ser difícil para él estar casado con una mujer que no ama.

– Esmeralda, creo que estas entendiendo mal las cosas, Ricky no es mi hijo y Terry no es el hombre quien me enamore… – en ese momento Emma entraba a la sala y Esmeralda salió rápidamente y ya no pudo escuchar lo que le había dicho Eleonor para sacarla de su error.

_**Stratford Avon.**_

– ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Ya se cabalgar yo solo. – decía entusiasmado Ricky cabalgando a Aquiles.

– Aun así no te confíes mucho, y no quiero que galopes sin la autorización de tu padre ¿Entendiste Ricky? – decía Candy firmemente pues aunque ya había superado la muerte de Anthony aun así no le gustaba que su hijo galopara.

– No te preocupes mamá, estoy siguiendo a pie de la letra las indicaciones de papá. – decía con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

– Muy bien vamos a trotar un poco antes de comer.

– ¿Cómo vez a Ricky con Aquiles? – Preguntó Candy a Terry mientras los niños jugaban en la orilla del lago, y con una puesta de sol que se veía maravillosamente el horizonte.

– Excelente, sabe dar órdenes a Aquiles y sabe ya todos los movimientos para detenerlo, girar, trotar o galopar. Es muy bueno, no debes de preocuparte por Ricky.

– Eso me da un gran alivio, mi corazón late fuertemente cuando lo veo en el caballo.

– Si, me imagino, sabes… – le dio un beso para que Candy se tranquilizara – me gustaría que Ricky fuera tan dedicado en sus estudios como lo es con Aquiles o cuando construye su aeroplano. – le sonrió.

– Jajaja – soltó una carcajada Candy.

_**Una semana después.**_

_**Departamento del Duque. Londres. **_

Eleonor estaba leyendo un libro cuando Esmeralda entro a la habitación vestida formalmente, tenía un hermoso vestido que le había prestado Eleonor.

– ¿Está segura que no desea nada mi señora?

– Claro que no Esmeralda divierte con tu hija, ahora que el Duque no se encuentra, puedes tomar un día de descanso que bien merecido lo tienes. Tu hija ya viene en camino y la obra de teatro va a ser grandiosa, estoy segura que a ambas les gustará ver Oliver Twist. Es una obra maravillosa, yo ya la he visto y me saca las lágrimas.

– Muchas gracias señora por obsequiarme dos boletos y gracias por prestarme uno de sus vestidos para ir al teatro estoy segura que Emma va a estar muy feliz.

– Me alegro que mi ropa te haya quedado a la perfección. Te vez genial, además Emma se lo merece, ha estudiado mucho desde que entro al colegio.

– No sabe cómo le agradezco todas estas intenciones con mi hija y conmigo… – decía a punto de las lágrimas. – en ese momento suena el teléfono y Esmeralda contesta. – Sí, diga.

– ¡Esmeralda! – Era el portero del edificio que hablaba exaltado – Esconda a E.B. Inmediatamente, la Duquesa de Grandchester está subiendo en este preciso momento.

– ¡¿Qué?! La Duquesa de Grandchester está subiendo. – Eleonor escucho y vio el semblante pálido de la mucama y en ese momento cuelga. – ¡Hay que esconderla!

– ¡¿Dónde?! La Duquesa me va a encontrar aquí y no quiero separarme de mi hijo. – decía nerviosamente. – supongo que el Duque no pudo engañarla.

– Hay un pasadizo escondido en el vestidor de usted, ahí no la encontrará. – rápidamente entro y en ese momento entro la Duquesa de Grandchester al departamento ya que ella tenía llaves del departamento.

– ¡¿Quién demonios es usted?! – gritó enfurecida la Duquesa cuando vio a Esmeralda.

– Yo… yo… – tartamudió, nunca había visto a la Duquesa y realmente no era nada agraciada, aunque tenía porte y distinción.

– Dígame dónde está E.B. – su mirada era tan fría como un tempano.

– ¿E.B.? – se pregunto la mucama temerosa, ¿Cómo sabía la duquesa que ahí estaba E.B.?

– ¡Si, la amante de mi esposo! Encontré una nota en uno de sus sacos, y sé perfectamente que es de su amante de turno. De esa Americana, – sus puños los apretaba fuertemente.

– Yo… yo…

– ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Eleonor Baker?! Permito todas las amantes de mi esposo, se perfectamente que mi esposo tiene muchas amantes, – su voz se quebraba – pero nunca voy a tolerar a Eleonor Baker. ¡Nunca!

– ¿Eleonor Baker? Aquí no hay ninguna Eleonor Baker, – dijo con voz temblorosa – mi nombre es Esmeralda Baxter, yo soy E.B. – Sus manos temblaban y su rostro era tan pálido como una hoja – yo soy su amante.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mama! – En eso momento entraba Emma al Departamento con el uniforme del colegio. – ya llegue de la escuela, hoy me fue muy bien. – Entro y vio que su madre estaba acompañada de otra persona – lo lamento, no sabía que estabas ocupada.

– ¡¿Es su hija?! – Pregunto la Duquesa horrorizada.

– Emma por favor, estoy ocupada con la señora, podrías jugar arriba, por favor.

– Si mamá. – La niña salió del departamento.

– ¡¿Esa niña es hija de mi esposo?! – Pregunto con una mirada tan fría que a Esmeralda le dio miedo.

– ¡No claro que no!

– Dudo mucho que usted sea la amante de mi esposo, usted no es E.B. no tiene la facha de ser una zorra de la alta sociedad, sino de una vil sirvienta. ¿Dónde está Eleonor Baker? ¡O lo pagará usted muy caro y su hija bastarda! - vociferó.

_**Sábado 3 de mayo de 1920.**_

_**Hotel Savoy.**_

Amanecía, la luz del sol entraba de lleno por mi suite, estaba acostada en mi cama observando mi mano izquierda, en mi dedo anular ahora adornada con un hermoso anillo de compromiso, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo entero, anoche cuando me lo dio no tuve el tiempo para contemplarlo ya que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Terry no dejaba de besarme. – Mi rostro se sonrojo nuevamente al recordar el momento – Mi anillo es de oro con un pequeño diamante en forma de gota, es sumamente elegante y de muy buen gusto, nada ostentoso, ni sencillo. No sé si mi mano se podrá acostumbrar a tener algo así. No quiero saber cuánto le costó este anillo a Terry. Llevo mi mano a mi rostro recordando el maravilloso momento.

_**Flash back. **_

Después de que me había dicho la noticia que había terminado ya su compromiso con esa chica que no deseo recordar su nombre, porque no quiero pensar en la desgracia de esa mujer y todo lo que me había dicho el Duque, preferí cambiar de tema y Terry me comprendió perfectamente.

– ¿Deseas ir a cenar? – Me preguntó con un poco de inseguridad en su voz.

– No, no tengo mucha hambre, pero me gustaría caminar tomados de la mano. – dije sonrojándome.

– Tengo una idea, vamos Hyde Park, es un hermoso parque donde podemos caminar y…

– ¡Es una maravillosa idea! – Detuve mi paso – ¿Aquí en Londres hay parques? – Dije en son de broma y con una sonrisa tan enorme, me sentía tan feliz.

– ¡Claro que si pecosa! Londres no todo es edificios y calles de piedra, tenemos los mejores parques y muy cerca de ahí están los jardines del Palacio de Kingston.

Caminamos por poco tiempo y en efecto era maravilloso, caminamos alrededor del Lago de la Serpiente, dimos un paseo en caballo, me compro un helado de chocolate y él se pidió uno de vainilla, me compartía de su helado y yo del mío. Nuestra plática era amena y nos reíamos de los viejos tiempos, caminar tomados de la mano era como si estuviera en las nubes, flotando. Nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en una banca en completo silencio, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Sentía que estaba nervioso y no sabía porque hasta que me tomo de mi mano y me sonrió.

– Candy… – su voz temblaba – no soy bueno en esto – se arrodillo y saco una cajita negra de terciopelo. – ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? – Decía mientras abría el estuche y ahí estaba un anillo de oro.

– ¡Terry! – Me lleve la mano a la boca en sorpresa, se veía tan caballeroso, tan tímido y tan pasional. Moví mi cabeza – si, acepto casarme contigo.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras Terry sacaba el anillo y me lo ponía en mi dedo anular, me quedaba excelente, ni chico ni grande… a mi medida, nos miramos por largo tiempo, cuando me beso nuevamente, sus besos me secaban mis lágrimas de felicidad, duramos así mucho tiempo, ya era muy noche y decidimos regresar al hotel caminando.

– Voy a hablar con toda mi familia, quiero presentarte ante ellos como mi comprometida y futura esposa. – dijo cuando llegamos al hotel y antes de despedirse, Terry no me soltaba la mano.

– Tengo miedo, ¿Crees que me acepten? – Mi voz sonaba insegura.

– Claro, la Duquesa ya no es la misma desde la guerra, sufrió muchísimo y por esa razón… ya no es tan soberbia, está muy cambiada y mis dos hermanos son grandiosos, estoy seguro que te llevarás muy bien con ellos, más con mi hermana. Y el Duque ya sabes que él me ha apoyado con todo esto, mañana hablaré con ellos, para compartir mi felicidad.

– Yo voy a mandarle un telegrama a Albert para darle la noticia que ya tengo en mi mano un anillo de compromiso. – dije con una sonrisa picara.

– ¿Cuéntame cuál es el chiste? Siento que esa sonrisa tiene un significado. – me miraba con tanto amor y su sonrisa era muy especial.

– Sí, – voltee a verlo mientras me mordía el labio inferior – todos se despidieron de mí diciendo que no podía regresar a América sin una sortija en mi mano izquierda. Albert se va a poner muy feliz cuando sepa la noticia.

– Yo creo que al momento de leer el telegrama se va a caer de su sillón favorito, – hizo una mueca graciosa – su única hija consentida y se casa con este rebelde del colegio.

– No me hagas reír, – soltamos una carcajada – me lo imagine cayéndose de la silla y con una expresión de susto.

_**Fin del Flash Back. **_

_**Palacio Grandchester. **_

_**Desayuno. **_

– Tengo una noticia importante que comentarles – decía Terry un poco nervioso mientras se dirigía a toda su familia en el comedor principal, ya habían terminado de desayunar y las doncellas habían retirado todo el servicio y otras traían té y galletas como postre. Levanto el rostro y vio que atrapo la atención de su padre y su madre la Duquesa, de sus dos hermanos menores, de Lady Caroline y Lord Edward. – ayer en la tarde he cancelado mi compromiso con Lady Minerva…

– ¡¿Perdón?! – Exclamo la Duquesa alarmada y limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una fina servilleta de color marfil – ¡¿Cancelaste la boda?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Pensé qué estabas enamorado de Lady Minerva ya que fue tu decisión? Nadie te obligo a casarte con ella.

– En realidad amo a otra mujer y ayer le propuse matrimonio. – Todos se sorprendieron formando una enorme O en su boca, entre sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de incredulidad – Ayer le entregue el anillo de compromiso… quería compartir mi felicidad con… ustedes… – era claro que Terry tartamudeaba al ver el rostro de su familia.

– Deja aclarar esto Terruce, – dijo la Duquesa alarmada – ¡¿Ayer cancelaste tu boda con Lady Minerva y ese mismo día te comprometiste con otra mujer?! – Terry movió afirmativamente la cabeza – ¿Se puede saber con quién? ¡¿Y por qué no la has presentado a la familia primero?! ¡Espero que no sea ninguna Americana! – Se altero la Duquesa.

– No te preocupes mi amor, Terruce me ha dicho todo referente a su novia y su enlace. También estuve de acuerdo en romper el compromiso con la hija del Conde de York. – Comentó el Duque para tranquilizar a su esposa y el ambiente, – la relación con ella como sabrás… está en banca rota y los únicos beneficiaros serían ellos.

– ¿No sabía que estuvieras enamorado de otra mujer? – Preguntó su hermano menor Lord Edward extrañado con la noticia – Pensé que la única mujer quien amabas era una americana enfer…

– ¡No! – Lo interrumpí antes que terminara de decir la palabra – Ella no es americana, ella es de padres escoceses y nacida en Edimburgo. No es de familia aristócrata pero… es de una de las familias más adineradas de Escocia y tiene muchos negocios y bancos en Chicago… América.

– ¿Es Candy verdad? – Preguntó Caroline su hermana que estaba enfrente de él con una sonrisa en los labios. – finalmente decidieron escuchar a sus corazones.

– Si. – mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez más y más.

– Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermano, Lady Minerva aunque es un linda mujer, no te iba a ser feliz como Candy.

– ¡¿Quién demonios es Candy?! – Exclamó la Duquesa enojada.

– Mamá no te preocupes por la reputación de ella, es una Andley – le guiño el ojo a Terry su hermana – es de buena familia y estudió en el San Pablo, sabes que ahí solo estudia puros aristócratas y personas influyentes.

– Mientras que no sea Americana todo estará bien. – se llevo su taza de té y en seguida se limpio la comisura de los labios. – ¿Quiero saber Terruce por qué no has traído a esa señorita al Palacio para conocerla?

– Claro, – miro a su padre y esté le dio un asentamiento de cabeza. – voy a traerla este fin de semana para que la conozca.

– Me temo que no podrás traerla este fin de semana ya que mañana tu madre parte a Suiza con tu hermano Edward. Será hasta en 15 días que regresen. – comento el Duque.

– Sí, ¡Quiero conocerla! – Comentó Edward – Quiero saber quién es la mujer por quien suspiras… y hayas dejado a una belleza como Lady Minerva.

– Gracias Carol por ayudarme con mi madre, – dijo Terry cuando ya había terminado la plática y se habían retirado del comedor principal. Ambos se fueron a la habitación de Caroline.

– No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario soy yo que debo de darte las gracias por tus buenos concejos para mi temporada… ¡Ha sido simplemente maravillosa! – Suspiro profundamente – He conocido a muchos caballeros honorables.

– Me alegro mucho por ti. Estoy seguro que agarraras un excelente hombre.

– Sin embargo… no te escucho feliz ya que cancelaste tu matrimonio y vas a casarte con Candy.

– Tengo miedo, – dijo confesándole ya que su hermana le daba mucha confianza, pero ella levanto la ceja en forma de interrogación – no sé si pueda engañar a mi madre y peor aun a Su Majestad, tengo miedo de que no me dé su aprobación.

– Es americana ¿Verdad?

– ¡No! – Exclamé inmediatamente, mi padre me había dicho que desde ahora en adelante no podía decir el verdadero origen de Candy – Simplemente ella ha vivido toda su vida en América… se viste como una americana y habla con acento americano… – se sentó en un sillón y se dio un jalón de de cabello de frustración.

– ¡Vaya dilema! – Rodo los ojos – Terruce a mi me podrás engañar, pero estoy segura que vuestro padre sabe el verdadero origen de Candy ¿Verdad? – se acerco a mí y me miro directamente a los ojos.

– A que te refieres, ¿Cuál verdadero origen de Candy?

– Tú me lo platicaste, cuando compraste un cuadro de pintura en un mercado de pulgas ¿Recuerdas?

– ¡Vaya! – Dije sorprendido – ¡Tienes memoria de un elefante!

– Pídele a papá que te ayude a refinar a Candy – Terry abrió los ojos disgustado – ya sabes, con su ropa, con su acento y el protocolo para que puede engañar a Su Majestad.

– ¡Ya le he pedido muchos favores! Siento que me estoy aprovechando de mi padre ahora que ha sido bondadoso y me quiere… no deseo que crea que estoy con él por interés y que me ayude a resolver mis problemas. – dijo un poco inseguro.

– Si vuestro padre te está apoyando, ¿Por qué no pedir hoy todos los favores que nunca le pediste en tu infancia y juventud? Anda ve antes que se vaya… yo te apoyo. – me levanto del sillón y prácticamente me saco de patadas de su habitación.

Sabía que mi padre estaba en su despacho, me había prometido a mi mismo que trataría de ya no pedirle más favores, pues estaba seguro que le estaba vendiendo mi alma al mismísimo diablo, pero… si Su Majestad no aprueba mi matrimonio tendría que fugarme y vivir en el exilio por el resto de mi vida.

Porque demonios no le hice caso a E.B. y Albert de no hacer juramento de lealtad. Ahora soy Marques no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de Su Majestad… si no hubiera tomado protesta ante Su Majestad, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y no tendría que pedir permiso a nadie, podría casarme hoy mismo si quisiera… ya que ambos somos mayores de edad. – toque la puerta y suspire profundamente.

– Adelante. – Entre y mi padre estaba escribiendo, su escritorio estaba lleno de documentos – ¿Deseas decirme algo Terruce? – No desviaba su vista de los documentos.

– Si, – hizo una seña para que me sentara frente a él – sé que últimamente te he pedido muchos favores y ahora…

– Terruce estoy muy ocupado – Me interrumpió abruptamente – suelta ya lo que quieras pedirme… – levanto la vista y me miro directamente a los ojos – Cómo te he dicho desde un principio, si está en mis posibilidades de ayudarte, cuenta conmigo… pero se breve en tu petición por favor.

– Sí, – me aclare la garganta – quiero que me ayudes con Candy a que se vea menos americana para que…

– ¿Quieres que Srta. Andley se vea como una inglesa? – Frunció el ceño.

– No tanto, pero si… si es posible. No deseo que Su Majestad me niegue casarme con Candy.

– Ya había pensado en eso, – volvió la vista a los documentos – no debes de preocuparte, mañana mismo contratare un tutor y estará estudiando aquí en el Palacio 15 horas diarias.

– ¡¿Qué?! – se aterrorizo – ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Solo quiero que aprenda lo esencial, no quiero agobiarla con tantas cosas.

– La Abadía de Westminster esta ya reservada, la recepción y los preparativos también, en menos de dos meses te casaras, no podemos cancelar y posponer la fecha para otro día ya que Su majestad ya tiene contemplada la fecha en su agenda para casarlos. Pero antes que vayas con Su Majestad a pedir su aprobación hay que pulir a la Srta. Andley.

– Papá, gracias, – dijo alterado y con los puños apretados – pero lo que se reservo fue la idea de Minerva… ¡Era la boda de ella! Su comida, su música, las invitaciones… Deseo que Candy elija como desea tener su boda, ¡Nuestra boda! ¡Quiero ser parte de los preparativos con la mujer que amo!

– Perfecto, lo que me faltaba. – Rodo los ojos y se llevo la mano a la frente y con la otra mano daba golpecitos en su escritorio. – bien, la Abadía de Westminster no se mueve ni la recepción, puedes decirle a tu comprometida que tiene una semana para que escoja todo a su gusto, puedes cambiar de Coordinador de Bodas para que no sea igual a la boda que estaba planeada con Lady Minerva. ¿Satisfecho?

– Sí, gracias. – Suspiro profundamente e instintivamente sonrió.

– Otra cosa que se me olvidaba mencionarte, hasta que consigas una Residencia, tu esposa y tú vivirán aquí en el Palacio Grandchester. Mientras tanto la Srta. Andley aprenderá nuestro protocolo.

– ¡¿Vivir en el Palacio Grandchester?! ¡No! – Gritó enfurecido – ¡No quiero regresar a esta casa con mi esposa! ¡Vivir en la casa de mis padres! De ninguna manera.

– No te preocupes, en estos dos meses conseguiremos una Residencia apropiada para ustedes.

– ¡Ya tengo una casa! Bueno un departamento que estoy rentando, sacaría a Mark. – Comenzó a hablar mientras su padre lo veía desesperado, tenía ganas de jalarse el cabello si continuaba escuchándolo hablar así. – Es un excelente lugar, tiene dos habitaciones una para nosotros y la de Mark sería para nuestro futuro heredero.

– ¡Estás demente! ¡Claro que no! – vociferó el Duque enfurecido.

– ¡No tengo dinero para comprar una residencia a tus expectativas!

– ¡Eres mi heredero! Te he dicho que todo lo que tengo es tuyo y de tus hermanos, – se llevo las manos al rostro de frustración – no te preocupes, si quieres puedes pagármela poco a poco si eso te hace sentir mejor. Mientras tanto tienes todo mi dinero a tu disposición.

– Gracias.

– Dile a la Srta. Andley que mañana se mudará aquí para que estudie el protocolo que debe de seguir como futura Marquesa de Grandchester. – Terry iba a protestar – ¡¿Tienes algo más que decirme?! – Mi mente se quedo en blanco. – Ahora vete, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer. – tomo la pluma fuente y comenzó a firmar documentos.

– Papá puedo pedirte otro favor. – dije mientras me levantaba del asiento.

– ¿Cuál? – Levanto la vista con fastidio.

– Me gustaría que llamaras a Candy por su nombre y no por Srta. Andley.

– Así me dirijo siempre con todas las personas. ¡Imposible! – Volvió a dirigir su vista a los documentos.

– Antes era Candy… recuerdo que así le llamabas.

– Eso fue antes, antes que nos engañaran deciendo que se había casado con su tutor y antes de que tú trataras de suicidarte.

– ¿Suicidarme? – Terry entonces comprendió muchas cosas.

– La acepto porque ella es tu felicidad, el amor de tu vida, la acepto porque no quiero que vivas lo que he vivido yo… ¡No estar con la mujer que amas! Pero no me pidas que la quiera como una hija, cuando te ha hecho mucho daño.

– ¿La odias? – su mirada reflejaba que si, aunque no lo decía en voz alta y eso le helo el corazón de Terry.

– ¿Odiarla? – Dijo después de unos segundos de lucha interna – ¿Cómo podría yo odiarla? Cuando es la primera persona que se atreve a ¡Amenazarme y chantajearme! ¿Te platico todas las estupideces que se atrevió a decirme en mi cara la otra noche?

– Si, si me lo dijo, – baje el rostro – Candy… Candy no es mala y ella nunca haría lo que te dijo y ¡Tú lo sabes!

– Soy una persona muy rencorosa, no suelo olvidar y perdonar. – le lanzo una mirada fría.

– Mi pasado, está en el pasado y enterrado.

– ¡Yo soy el Duque de Grandchester! Orgulloso, soberbio y muy intimidante. ¡Yo no olvido Terruce! Deberías de estar agradecido que haya aceptado tu compromiso aunque desprecie a tu futura esposa.

– Comprendo. – no habría nada que pudiera cambiar la decisión de mi padre aunque mi corazón se rompieran en mil pedazos, No quería a Candy pero la aceptaba, no existe la felicidad completa. Me dije a mi mismo en mis pensamientos.

– ¿Eso es todo?

– Si.

– Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, la Duquesa salió del Palacio para ir a Suiza unas ricas vacaciones de lujo por motivo de su cumpleaños. No se iría sola, su hijo Lord Edward la acompañaría por dos semanas completa.

_**Hotel Savoy. Londres.**_

_**Candy.**_

Le había mandado un telegrama a Albert para decirle la maravillosa noticia.

_**Albert, estoy comprometida, mi felicidad es enorme. Todo arreglado. Boda muy pronto.**_

_**Candy, parto a Inglaterra, el Duque de Grandchester desea verme. Tu felicidad es la mía.**_

Me pregunto porque El Duque habrá mandado a llamar a Albert. – pensaba mientras hacía maletas, no estaba muy convencida en vivir en el Palacio, no deseaba mudarme. Aunque Terry me juro que solo sería hasta nuestra boda.

Un vehículo negro con el Escudo de Armas de la Familia Grandchester estaba esperando, Alfred estaba ahí con una sonrisa en los labios y me alegre de verlo.

– Señorita Andley es un placer verla nuevamente, – me abrió la puerta y yo correspondí el saludo con una sonrisa.

– Estoy feliz de que usted esté aquí. – me daba mucha confianza, me subí al vehículo con su ayuda. El camino al Palacio fue de menos de cuarenta minutos. – estoy algo nerviosa, hubiera preferido quedarme en Londres, mi futuro suegro debe de seguir muy enojado después de todo lo que dije el otro día. En realidad me están temblando las piernas.

– Señorita Andley no debe de preocuparse, el Duque sale muy temprano y prácticamente todo el día está trabajando, y usted estará muy ocupada entre los preparativos de su boda, además la Duquesa de Grandchester no se encuentra en el Palacio, no debe de temer.

– Gracias Alfred, tus palabras me animaron muchísimo. – cuando de repente entramos por un hermoso portón, me recuerda la residencia de los Andley en Chicago es enorme y con amplios jardines y fuentes… todo un Palacio. La servidumbre estaba afuera para recibirme, ¡Dios mío! Recuerdo que en una época yo estaba junto con la servidumbre afuera con la familia Leagan cuando el Sr. Leagan llegaba a casa y ahora los papeles cambian.

En cierta forma no me sentía tan intimidada, pues por mucho tiempo viví en la residencia de Chicago y gracias a dios que la Tía Abuela me ayudo mucho en mi formación como una señorita de alta sociedad, debo de agradecerle.

En efecto Lady Caroline, hermana de Terry era una mujer educada, sofisticada, y aunque Terry me había dicho que había bajado como 15 kg. Aun se veía bastante llenita, no tenía ningún parecido con Terry sino con la Duquesa de Grandchester que era su misma imagen.

Mi tiempo me la dedicaba con un Coordinador de boda, Terry estaba ahí para que juntos decidamos los preparativos de la boda, en realidad no sabía que elegir ya que todas las opciones que me daban era simplemente hermosas. El vestido, el pastel, el banquete, la música, las flores. Mi boda sería como de una princesa, estaba tan emocionada y feliz.

Albert había llegado con George un día antes, pero antes de venir conmigo había hablado primero con el Duque.

– ¡Candy! – Gritó y capturo la atención de Candy mientras hablaba con otras personas acerca de la comida y los postres que se iba a servir para su boda.

– ¡Albert! ¡Albert! – Venia corriendo hacia él y dejando de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo – ¡Oh Albert! Nunca me dijiste cuando llegarías, ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte Albert! – Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

– Déjame verte – me separo y me observo detenidamente – ¡Estás muy hermosa! Pareces toda un princesa Candy. – sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

– Albert, – de la nada comencé a llorar en su pecho – soy la mujer más feliz… más dichosa, nunca en mi vida creí que viviría en este sueño…

– ¿Te han tratado bien aquí? – Preguntó Albert con simpatía y con sus dedos me quitaba las lágrimas de mi rostro.

– Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo, además no voy a quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, hasta el día de nuestra boda, Terry ya está viendo casas y me dirá a mi cual me gustaría para vivir y formar nuestro hogar.

– Candy tenemos que hablar, salgamos al jardín.

– Si – salimos era un día maravilloso, el sol, las flores, las aves cantando y cerca de ahí un pequeño lago – ¿Qué deseas decirme Albert?

– El Duque me dio una copia del contrato prenupcial que firmaste. – dijo con una mirada fría.

– Ahhh el contrato. – nunca me imagine que el Duque le diera una copia. Preferiría que nadie supiera de eso.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que firmaste un contrato prenupcial? – Dijo sumamente enojado

– Era la única forma de que pudiera casarme con Terry, – un sentimiento de tristeza invadió mi corazón – el Duque no confía en mí, en nuestro amor, piensa que solo estoy jugando con sus sentimientos. Quería una prueba de amor.

– ¡Estas renunciando a todo Candy! ¡A todo! – Gritó enfurecido, nunca en mi vida lo había visto así tan enojado – ¡No debiste de haber firmado nada! Sin un abogado que te apoyará ¡Qué te aconsejará!

– Era firmar o renunciar… ¡Y no pienso destruir mi matrimonio! Dudo mucho que pueda hacerme daño a mí y a mis hijos que llegarán a venir en un futuro.

– ¡Qué! Candy, si fuera dinero, propiedades, no me importaría, no necesitas nada de los Grandchester, pero ¡Estamos hablando de tus hijos Candy! Si te llegarás a divorciar… los Grandchester tiene toda la custodia completa de tus hijos y tú no tendrías ningún derecho ante ellos. – yo negaba con la cabeza.

– No pienso divorciarme de Terry y ¡El Duque no me quitará a mis hijos!

– Candy, hablas de una persona de quien separo a su hijo de su madre, ¿Y tú me dices que no podría hacerte esto a ti? ¡Voy a anular ese contrato prenupcial! Tampoco no toleraré que te separe de tus dos madres. ¡Es un maldito bastardo!

Otra persona estaba parada frente a ellos, no lo habían visto, no podía creer lo que él había escuchado. Fuertemente apretó los puños.

– ¿Quién es él maldito bastardo? – Pregunto Terry y los ojos de Candy se abrieron aun más, se había quedado completamente en shock. Terry los había escuchado discutir, no deseaba que Terry se diera cuenta del contrato prenupcial que había firmado.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**MIL GRACIAS, POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME Y POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. ESPERO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE NO ME TARDE TANTO EN PUBLICAR. PERO YA SABEN QUE YA VOLVI A TRABAJAR DESPUÉS DE UNAS RICAS VACACIONES Y NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO. PERO NO PIENSO DEJAR ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA. MIL GRACIAS A TODAS QUE ME LEEN. BESOS.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**CAPITULO 43**_

_**PALACIO GRANDCHESTER.**_

_**Mayo 1920.**_

– ¿Quien es un maldito desgraciado? – Ese fue el saludo crudo que le dirigió a Albert, Candy miraba a Albert suplicante con la mirada y Albert suspiro profundamente.

– A ti, a quien más Terry… apenas llega Candy unos días a Londres y ya me ha dicho que estas comprometida y que dentro de muy poco habrá boda y el novio ni siquiera me ha pedido la mano. – Albert hizo una cara de fingido disgusto.

– ¡Ohh Albert! Es que vives muy lejos, no vives a la vuelta de la esquina. – Se acerco y abrazo a su amigo seguido de un apretón de manos – gracias por venir, precisamente pensaba pedirte la mano de tu hija…

– ¿Cuál hija? Candy y yo somos hermanos de sangre – le guiño el ojo y Terry se carcajeo y Albert le siguió. Candy los miro a los dos y parecían que estaban en el Zoológico de Londres cuando estaban en el colegio, a pesar de tiempo transcurrido ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos y eso fue maravilloso para Candy e interiormente le agradeció a Albert no decirle nada a Terry del contrato prenupcial.

Siguieron charlando como viejos amigos, entre anécdotas y ponerse al día de lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo que no se habían visto, Albert le platico de cómo era su nueva vida como el jefe de la familia… su libertad ahora estaba muy limitada pero que no se quejaba.

– Debo de irme – dijo Albert ya atardeciendo.

– No Albert, no puedes irte – dijo Candy con tristeza – me la estoy pasando muy bien y hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos.

– Si Albert quédate con nosotros, en esta casa hay muchas habitaciones de huéspedes, estoy seguro que tu harías eso si yo estuviera en Chicago. No puedo permitir que te quedes en un hotel.

– Me encantaría estar aquí con ustedes, pero tengo cosas que hacer en Londres y tengo que ir a Edimburgo para firmar unos papeles, no deseo que tengan problemas cuando soliciten a Su Majestad su aprobación. Además el Duque me ha invitado en una semana hasta que llegue la Duquesa de Grandchester y hacer el compromiso formal como se debe.

– Que lastima, me la había pasado genial esta tarde. – dijo Candy con un puchero.

– Lo lamento hermanita, – le dijo Albert besando su frente – pero debes de estudiar mucho para convertirte en una digna aristócrata. – le guiño el ojo.

– ¡Odio estudiar! – Le saco la lengua.

– Creo que por eso me enamore de ella, no creo que llegue a convertirse en una verdadera dama de sociedad – se carcajeo y Albert también se rio profundamente.

– ¡Ehhh, no es justo! No se burlen de mi los dos, suficiente tengo con las burlas de Terry y ahora también soportar las tuyas Albert. – puso su brazos en forma de jarra y sin evitar ella también se rio.

Era de madrugada, Terry estaba en su cama dando vueltas, no se podía dormir tenía en la mente lo que había escuchado de la conversación entre Candy y Albert. Se levanto de la cama, su padre no estaba en el Palacio se había quedado en Londres en su departamento. Salió de su habitación con sumo cuidado para que nadie lo escucharan, entro al despacho de su padre y prendió una lámpara que daba una luz tuene.

Se dirigió a un cuadro y atrás había unos números y los escribió en su mano.

_Cuando había llegado a Londres hace año y medio su padre le dijo que si algo malo le pasaba que ahí atrás del cuadro de la Reina Victoria había unos números que eran la combinación de la caja fuerte. Terry estaba sentado en el escrito sin poner mucha atención a lo que su padre le decía. _

– _Pero si me llega a ocurrir algo malo… algún accidente – dijo abriendo la caja fuerte – aquí guardo todos los documentos importantes._

– _Si no te preocupes, – dijo desinteresado – el día que llegarás a faltar abriré la caja para hacerme responsable de todo tu ducado, si así lo deseas… pero espero que me dures muchos años más, porque no pienso hacerme cargo de tu ducado hasta que sea un viejo mayor. – dije con una mueca. _

Despeje un librero que en si no pesaba mucho de modo que pudiera ver la puerta de la caja y moví la perilla, ponía los números y abrí la caja con facilidad, era como un archivero que pude deslizarlo, ahí encontré varios documentos y carpetas, hasta que encontré dos sobres que me llamaron la atención.

Srta. Candice Andley Contrato Prenupcial. – Leí en silencio – en efecto había escuchado bien su conversación aunque deseaba que no fuera cierto – lo saque con manos temblorosas y lo abrí, me acerque a la lámpara para poder leer mejor, la lámpara estaba sobre el escritorio de mi padre, así que me senté y cuidadosamente leí su contenido. Terminando saque el otro sobre con el nombre de Candy. Al terminar sin evitar dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro, estaba enojado, furioso, era un documento legal, estaba firmado con testigos, los abogados de mi padre y del Notario y con el sello de la familia Grandchester.

¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto mi padre?! A la mujer que amo profundamente. Este documento no lo puedo destruir. – pensaba con ira. Devolví los dos folders a la caja y la cerré nuevamente.

– Mi amor, – dijo Terry a la mañana siguiente – los preparativos de la boda ya están listos, – dijo tomando su mano sobre la mesa mientras la veía con un amor incondicional. – hoy comenzaras con los estudios solo será una semana ya que el siguiente fin de semana llega la Duquesa y el próximo día veremos a Su Majestad… esta semana estaré muy ocupado, posiblemente casi no nos veamos, pero te aseguro que tendremos una vida por adelante.

– Terry, yo sé que tienes mucho trabajo en el Parlamento, pero deseaba que estuvieras conmigo en mis clases para apoyarme. – Candy no debería de ser más pucheros ya que eso le partía el corazón a Terry y ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

– Créeme que si el Profesor Andrew me ve y me pregunta de las cosas que aprendí en mi infancia va a reprenderme porque muchas cosas ya ni me acuerdo. – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – y no deseo que mis glúteos estén morados nuevamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Candy espantada.

– Así que te sugiero que estudies mucho – le guiño el ojo.

– ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? – Terry se carcajeo – Terry no me hagas ese tipo de bromas por favor. – lo regaño.

– Estos días llegaré muy tarde, pero no te preocupes que todo saldrá muy bien. – finalmente terminaron de desayunar y Terry partió dejando a Candy triste.

– Señorita Andley el tutor la está esperando en la biblioteca – dijo una de las doncellas cortésmente.

– ¡Dios mío en que lio me he metido! ¿Por qué demonios me tuve que enamorar de un noble? – dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa.

– ¿Se siente bien señorita? – Se preocupo cuando escucho el golpe en su cabeza, Candy simplemente se levanto y le sonrió.

– ¿Me pregunta que si estoy bien? Debo de aprender muchas cosas en vez de salir a divertirme con mi comprometido. – la mucama le sonrió.

Paso toda una semana, en que Candy estudio con ahincó solo para complacer a su futuros suegros, porque Terry le había prometido que cuando vivieran juntos adiós a las clases y a los buenos modales.

Era viernes en la noche hasta que escucho el carro de Terry llegar al Palacio. Candy se levanto rápidamente del sillón donde leía historia universal y fue corriendo para verlo.

– ¡Terry! ¡Terry, pensé que hoy no llegarías! – Dijo feliz y Terry la agarro de la cintura y la alzo en el aire y le dio varias vueltas – Terry bájame que me vas a marear. – la soltó y rápidamente la beso con tanta pasión. – Alguien puede vernos, no es correcto, es la casa de tus padres.

– ¡Ohhh pecosa! ¡Estoy tan feliz! – Gritaba con tanta felicidad – Ha pasado algo increíble que hará que nuestras vidas cambie significativamente.

– ¡¿Terry qué es?! ¡Dímelo! – lo miro suplicante para que le diera la noticia.

– No, no puedo hasta que termine de arreglar todo. – entro a la sala y se sentó donde Candy estaba leyendo.

– ¡Terry! No puedes decirme eso y no decirme cuál es la noticia. – dijo con fingida molestia.

– Debes de esperar, va a ser un regalo de bodas. – quito el libro de historia y lo dejo sobre la mesita de café.

– Terry – dijo con un puchero triste.

– Mejor platícame como estuvo tu día, mañana llega la Duquesa y la cena con los miembros de la familia Grandchester será tu prueba y tu examen profesional para titularte será con Su Majestad. – Dijo con una sonrisa enorme de ver la cara de espanto de Candy – me gustaría tener una cámara en estos momentos para poder tomar una foto con esa hermosa expresión de terror y guardarla como mi más preciado tesoro. – cuando de repente un cojín estallo en su cara.

Candy se sentó a lado de Terry y él la abrazo, Candy no dejaba de platicar de todo lo que había aprendido en estos días.

– Terry ¿Me estas escuchando lo que te dije? – Volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que se había dormido. – ¿Terry estás jugando conmigo? – pero vio que su respiración era profunda. – te vez tan hermoso cuando duermes – se dijo mientras lo acostaba en el sofá – no, no debes de dormir aquí, mañana es una día muy especial y debes de descansar perfectamente.

Subió y ahí estaba Alfred y el mayordomo – hola, buenas noches… – dijo con timidez.

– Buenas noches señorita Andley ¿Se le ofrece algo?

– En realidad si, Terry acaba de llegar y se quedo dormido en la sala, esperaba si alguien me podría ayudarlo a llevarlo hasta su habitación.

– ¿El señor Terruce se durmió en la sala? – Pregunto con extrañeza Alfred – Supongo que con los nervios de la boda no ha podido dormir bien. No se preocupe señorita nosotros lo llevaremos a su habitación.

– Gracias – bajaron rápidamente y en efecto Terry dormía como una roca. – Candy se acerco y poso su mano en la frente y en el cuello para comprobar si no estuviera enfermo. Al parecer todo estaba muy bien. Se lo llevaron cargando y Candy rápidamente entro a su habitación y levanto los cobertores para que pudieran acostarlo.

– Puede retirarse señorita Andley yo desvestiré al señor. – Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa – hasta que usted esté casada con el joven Grandchester lo desvestirá usted misma.

– Pero, – Candy inmediatamente se sonrojo ante aquel comentario – estoy preocupada por él, además puede estar enfermo.

– ¿Enfermo? – Preguntó viendo a Terry dormido plácidamente – lo dudo, solo está cansado, cualquier cosa el médico de la familiar se encargara… ahora solo hay que dejarlo dormir. – decía mientras le quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines iba Alfred a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón cuando se dio cuenta que Candy aun estaba ahí y la miro directamente a los ojos.

– Ya me voy a dormir también. – Finalmente había sido enfermera. Pensó en sus adentros.

– Trate de dormir por favor, mañana es un día muy especial para ustedes dos. – le guiño el ojo, Candy le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Ya acostada en la cama se dijo que le hubiera gustado desvestir a Terry, quitarle el cinturón y luego desabrochar su pantalón era como una fantasía erótica para ella.

– ¡¿Dónde has estado?! – Preguntó el Duque enojado esa mañana, Candy se había levantado antes de lo acostumbrado para hablar con Terry antes del desayuno pero se dio cuenta que el Duque le había ganado – ¡Contesta Terruce!

– Estoy planeando algo para darle un regalo de bodas a Candy.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es? – Dijo furioso el Duque – Sales todos los días a la una de la tarde del Parlamento, ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo desde esa hora hasta las once de la noche o de madrugada?! Me ha platicado Alfred que no llegas a tu habitación precisamente a dormir. – Terry se quedo callado pensando su respuesta – Dime si no quieres que hable con Su Majestad y decirle que no apruebe tu compromiso. – La mirada del Duque era terrible – Sabes que puedo hacerlo Terruce.

– Hice una audición para una obra de teatro, he estado estudiando el personaje en las noches eso es todo.

– Una audición y por qué no me habías dicho, siempre te he dicho que apruebo que sigas en el teatro, si es tu deseo porque ocultármelo.

– No trataba de ocultarte nada, solo quería darles una sorpresa, cuando me dieran el protagónico.

– Perfecto, ¿Y qué has hecho en todas las tardes? – Los ojos del Duque eran tan fríos como un tempano.

– Estoy viendo lo de la Residencia como habíamos hablado, estoy viendo casas, algo digno de un marques. – dijo con su sarcasmo característico en él.

– Perfecto, ¿Te ha agradado alguna residencia? – trato de relajarse y hacer omiso al sarcasmo de su hijo.

– Si una, pero es excesivamente cara, no podré pagarla aunque tiene varias habitaciones y los jardines son bellísimos parece un Palacio. – le mostro una foto de la fachada y del jardín.

– Me agrada, ¡Es perfecta! Cómprala sabes que el dinero no es problema y puedes pagármela poco a poco si así lo deseas.

– Primero deseo hablar con Candy si le gusta la casa, antes de comprarla quiero que sea del agrado de ella.

– Estoy seguro que le encantara, es maravillosa – dijo viendo la fotografía. – arréglate, la Duquesa llego a Londres y en unas horas estará aquí para presentar a la señorita Andley.

Candy estaba tan feliz y dichosa, Terry estaba viendo lo de una obra de teatro y aprovechaba su tiempo para ver lo de una casa, era maravilloso… pobre de Terry, no había podido dormir en toda esta semana. Dios mío el Duque puede ser un hombre realmente intimidante. Pero mañana ¡Será un gran día!

Antes que llegaran la Duquesa y sus hijos se fue a Londres donde ella se arreglaría, le hubiera gustado platicar con Terry antes de irse pero el Duque seguía reprendiendo a Terry. Así que desayuno sola y después un carro estaba esperando por ella. Cuando llego a la suite vio que su vestido estaba colgado, todo estaba arreglado y sus tutores la habían preparado perfectamente para la cena con la familia Grandchester como con Su Majestad.

Esa tarde Albert y Candy fueron arreglados con el protocolo que les dictaba, tenía que dar una buena impresión a la Duquesa y en general a toda la familia, las doncellas la prepararon para el gran compromiso, era un vestido de noche largo, muy elegante, de color durazno, su cabellera dorada recogido en un chongo alto con una hermosa tiara que adornaba su sien, su maquillaje era discreto y Albert unos días antes le prestó las joyas de la familia Andley, una gargantilla y unos pendientes que le hacía juego. Albert había llegado primero al Palacio Grandchester unos minutos antes cuando Candy llegaba en un carro negro sumamente elegante.

– Duque de Grandchester – dijo Candy con una reverencia bien hecha como toda una dama de sociedad cuando bajo del vehículo. Toda la familia se encontraba ahí afuera con toda la servidumbre para su llegada.

– Señorita Andley – le dio un asentamiento de cabeza como saludo, ella asentó y se dirigió a la Duquesa.

– Duquesa de Grandchester es un placer conocer a la hermosa madre de Terruce – dio otra reverencia, mientras Albert saludaba al Duque y enseguida a la Duquesa, Albert tomo su mano y la beso con caballerosidad. Terry solo miraba y sonreía, se veía Candy como una verdadera princesa y no podía dejar de admirarla. Estaba realmente radiante.

– Lady Caroline, lord Edward – ambos les dio una reverencia, seguido de una hermosa sonrisa que a Edward le sorprendió de lo hermosa y simpática que era su futura cuñada.

La cena fue maravillosa, Terry no dejaba de verla, se había transformado Candy en una verdadera mujer, una mujer bellísima y distinguida… Albert también estaba completamente anonadado cuando salió del vehículo ya que él venia de otra parte. ¿Cuando había cambiado tanto su pequeña?

Candy se porto como toda una dama de sociedad, su plática era amena y sus sonrisas eran discretas. La Duquesa le hacía preguntas y Candy con toda naturalidad contestaba, el Duque se sorprendió mucho del ahínco que había puesto en hacer esta farsa en una verdadera Andley escocesa, sus respuestas eran inteligentes, no se parecía en nada a aquella chiquilla que vio en el Colegio San Pablo y menos cuando la vio hace unas semanas en su hotel, acababa de bañarse y traía una bata de baño y con tanta osadía se atrevía a chantajearlo. Terry se había quedado completamente mudo, y su mirada de él era de completo orgullo, sabía el Duque que Candy podría ser una buena esposa, madre y hasta una digna representante de los Grandchester como Marquesa, su esposa la Duquesa se había sorprendido, pues Candy trataba que el acento americano no se le notara demasiado, hablaba con propiedad, sus hijos la aceptaban y ellos también le sonreían a Candy con sinceridad.

– Terruce – se acerco su hermana con un plato de postre vacio mientras cenaban – creo que se te está escurriendo la baba – Terry la miro enojado tomando el pequeño plato en sus manos. – no te enojes, pero no has dejado de verla ni por un segundo. – le guiño el ojo. – ya veo porque estás tan enamorado de ella, además de bella, es muy inteligente.

– Deseo de todo corazón que nos llevemos bien lady Caroline – dijo al finalizar la reunión y se despedía con una sonrisa mientras hacia la reverencia que le habían enseñado a cada miembro de la familia.

– Yo creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, señorita Andley.

– Puedes llamarme Candy, seremos como hermanas en poco tiempo. – se atrevió a ir en contra del protocolo.

– Entonces puedes llamarme Carol, mis amigas me llaman así. – le extendió la mano y Candy sonrió interiormente.

– Gracias. – Se dirigió a lord Edward para despedirse con una reverencia – espero que seamos amigos lord Edward.

– Puedes llamarme simplemente Edward, esteré encantado de ser tu amigo también. ¿Candy? – Preguntó titubeante pues le había sorprendido tanta belleza, elegancia y era muy amigable.

– ¡Seguro! – Se emociono pero controlo su temperamento y sus emociones, estaba ganando la confianza de la familia de su esposo ahora la prueba final, la Duquesa de Grandchester.

– Su Señoría, es un placer haberla conocido, – hizo una reverencia.

– El placer fue mío, – dijo con una asentamiento de cabeza – muchas gracias por tan maravilloso obsequio, fue encantador… y debo de decir que estoy complacida que usted entre a la familia Grandchester. – dijo con verdadera aprobación.

– Estoy muy complacida de que le haya gustado el regalo, es una tradición de la familia dar nuestro kilt como ofrenda de nuestra buena voluntad. Y deseo de corazón no defraudar a la familia Grandchester. – la Duquesa dio un asentamiento de cabeza.

– Duque de Grandchester – la expresión del Duque era tan fría que a Candy se puso pálida cuando hizo la reverencia, no sabía que decir, su mente se había quedado en blanco y solo puedo atinar a sonreír tímidamente. Mientras Albert estaba atrás de ella apoyándola.

– Buenas noches Duque de Grandchester fue un placer venir a conocer a la futura familia del esposo de mi hermana. – dio un asentamiento de cabeza.

– El placer fue mutuo, el lunes tendremos la reunión con Su Majestad, si no hay ningún inconveniente. – Candy vio a Albert directamente a los ojos y Albert apretó los puños mientras se aguantaba las ganas de decirle referente a lo del contrato prenupcial, que no estaba de acuerdo pero por petición de Candy no dijo nada.

– No en absoluto. – ambos subieron al vehículo que la habían traído y Candy miro a Terry con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que hablaban de su amor puro y pasional aunque trataron de no ser tan descarados.

– Nunca críe que te comportaras como una verdadera dama, estoy tan orgulloso de ti Candy – decía Albert mirándola a los ojos mientras el vehículo arrancaba y ya se encontraban en carretera.

– En realidad estaba súper nerviosa – dijo suspirando profundamente y hablando con su acento habitual. – no sé si realmente pude engañar a todos.

– Yo creo que fuiste una excelente actriz, mejor que Terry en sus obras de teatro. – dijo riendo Albert – podría decir que hasta me engañaste a mí mismo, – sonrió – y toda la familia Grandchester estaba fascinado contigo. Te has ganado a la familia de tu futuro esposo, que es algo muy importante.

– La Duquesa fue muy amable, – miro sus manos y después vio a Albert directamente a los ojos – gracias por darme el kilt de los Andley, fue muy conmovedor.

– Mereces ser tratada como una reina Candy, siempre recuérdalo.

El lunes en la tarde tenía audiencia con Su Majestad y había dado su aprobación para casarnos, tenía el sello real para podernos casarnos en la Abadía de Westminster. Las invitaciones finalmente habían sido ya enviadas a toda la familia Andley como a toda la aristocracia de Reino Unido. Iba a ser una boda increíble. Solo ya faltaba una semana para el gran evento. Toda la familia Andley y Patty había confirmado su asistencia a la boda y mañana en la mañana tomarían el trasatlántico que los llevaría hasta Inglaterra.

– Padre puedes firmar mi renuncia temporal del Parlamento, – dijo Terry con un documento en la mano – pienso tomarme un par de meses, con mi luna de miel, hacer mudanza para la nueva casa, además necesita algunos detalles la casa y me dieron el protagónico de la obra, con todo esto no me dará tiempo de estar con mi esposa si estoy en el Parlamento.

– Comprendo, – dejo el documento en el escritorio y el Duque lo tomo para firmarlo y se lo entrego sin leerlo – voy a dejar esto a recursos humanos, hoy es mi último día de trabajo en el Parlamento ya que con la boda tengo aun varias cosas que hacer.

– Perfecto, cuenta con mi apoyo, hoy tengo una junta importante con Lord William, esperaba que fueras en mi presentación pero no hay ningún problema. – dijo y Terry salió del despacho de su padre del Parlamento, se dirigió a recursos humanos y pidió su liquidación.

– Pensé que era un permiso temporal, ¿No que ibas a renunciar por completo al trabajo? – Preguntó anonadada la secretaria cuando vio que su contrato había sido cancelado definitivamente.

– Tengo otras metas Lourdes, no puedo estar bajo la sombra de los Grandchester y menos ahora que en una semana voy a casarme.

– Lo voy a extrañar mucho. – dijo la secretaria afligida.

– Yo también te voy a extrañar – dijo recogiendo su cheque y limpiando su oficina donde había trabajado desde hace un año y medio. Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y de su secretaria personal. Todos estaban sorprendidos pues nunca pensaron que Terry renunciara y peor aun que aceptarán su renuncia.

Unos golpes sonaban en el departamento de Terry esa tarde, los golpes en la puerta era de un hombre desesperado. Un chico abrió la puerta alarmado.

– ¡¿Dónde demonios está Terruce?! – Vocifero el Duque enojado a su compañero de departamento.

– Él no se encuentra aquí, – dijo Mark espantado cuando el Duque tomo de su chaqueta y lo levanto con una sola mano. – él está viendo los arreglos de su nueva casa antes de mudarse. – el Duque lo soltó con desprecio.

– ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?! ¿Cuál es la dirección de la residencia?

– ¿No lo sabe? Si me dijo Terruce que usted había pagado por esa casa.

– Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo con usted.

– Un momento aquí tengo toda la información, – le dio un folleto. – esta es la casa que compro Terruce.

El Duque vio la casa y era igual a la residencia que le había enseñado pero algo estaba mal, la dirección de la residencia.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Gritó – ¡Cómo es posible que se haya ido tan lejos de Londres! – Salió azotando la puerta.

El Duque manejo hasta el destino, – "Stratford" hasta Warwickshire – en qué demonios estaba pensando Terruce a comprar una casa tan alejada de Londres.

Llego antes de anochecer como era verano el día era más largo que la noche. Llego hasta Stratford y busco la dirección. 45 Tiddington Rd. Stratford Upon Avon, Warwickshire CV37.

Ahí estaba Terry con varios trabajadores mientras arreglaban el jardín y otras personas colocaban una nueva puerta.

– ¡¿Terruce?! – Grito el Duque y Terry vio a su padre llegar – ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! – Le enseño su contrato cancelado. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberme engañado?!

– ¡Engañado! ¿Tú me dices a mí de engaño? Cuando fuiste tú quien hizo que Candy firmara un Contrato Prenupcial, ¡El cual obliga que nunca más vea a sus dos madres!

– ¡¿Ella te fue con el chisme?! – Grito indignado.

– No, ella como podría decirme algo así, ¡Yo lo descubrí! Fui a tu oficina y abrí la caja fuerte, estaba viendo acerca de las propiedades que tenías, para ver si alguna me gustaba para que me la pudieras vender. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme un contrato prenupcial y las opciones que le diste para que ella firmara. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan vil y miserable a la mujer que yo amo.

– No puedo creerlo. – se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

– ¡Yo no te he engañado! Te enseñe la casa y tú me dijiste que la comprara, nunca preguntaste donde se encontraba, te dije referente que hice una audición y ¡Me han aceptado! Voy a trabajar aquí en ¡El Royal Shakespeare Theatre! Me han contratado, tengo un contrato de 5 años y tú firmaste mi renuncia en el Parlamento.

– Me engañaste, ¡Dijiste que era temporal! Nunca que terminabas tu contrato definitivamente.

– Yo no tengo la culpa que no leas detalladamente los documentos que llegas a firmar. – le dijo con rabia.

– ¿Por qué estas haciéndome esto cuando yo te he apoyado en todo? ¡Gracias a mi te vas a casar con Candy! Sin mi ayuda no hubieras podido casarte con ella. ¿Por qué estas actuando así?

– Porque a pesar de todo pensé que podía perdonarte que me hayas alejado de mi madre, y en cierta forma aceptaba mi destino, no poder abrazarla, ¡No poder invitarla! – Contenía su llanto – ¡Qué ella estuviera en el día más importante de mi vida! Que no pueda compartir mi felicidad con mi… – apretó los puños fuertemente – con E.B. ni siquiera puedo pronunciarla como es debido. – finalmente sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas. – pero no te puedo perdonar ¡No puedo perdonar que la hayas obligado a que Candy renuncie a sus dos madres, al hogar de Ponny donde ella creció y trabajo!

– Terruce.

– Puedo soportar que a mí me prohíbas ver a mi madre, pero no a ella, – el Duque nunca había visto a su hijo llorar así, ni aun cuando lo castigaba – no te preocupes, Candy siempre se ha sacrificado de una o de otra manera, y sé que ella me ama tanto para dejar a sus madres y a su hogar, al cual he decidido que yo también voy a renunciar.

– ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! – el rostro del Duque fue tan pálido como una hoja blanca.

– ¡Hablo que no quiero estar más bajo tu sombra! Aquí en Stratford he conseguido un excelente trabajo como actor en una compañía de prestigio, no dormí en muchas noches aprendiéndome el personaje a la perfección, el día que me dieron el protagonista fue la noche que llegue a tu casa y me quede dormido en la sala, tengo una maravillosa casa que poco a poco te la pagaré, es un lugar hermoso para vivir y hay colegios de excelencia aquí en Stratford. ¡No quiero que contaminen a mi esposa ni a mis hijos que vendrán en algún futuro! ¡Los quiero alejados de ustedes! – Una llama de furia recorrió las pupilas de Terry – ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez de arrebatarnos a nuestros hijos como lo hiciste conmigo y mi madre! Porque nunca en la vida te lo perdonaré ¡Antes muerto!

– Terruce perdona, estaba furioso, tu novia me amenazo, me chantajeo…

– Bueno, Candy y yo somos iguales, ¡No, miento! Soy peor porque en todo este tiempo te he utilizado para mi beneficio, me humille, me rebaje, pero todo fue por amor. No me arrepiento porque he logrado mi más anhelado sueño de casarme con Candy y falta una semana y el Rey de Inglaterra ha dado su consentimiento, su firma y el sello real, las invitaciones están entregadas y confirmadas con asistencia, ¡Ya no te necesito más!

– Siempre te he apoyado Terruce, – dijo apretando los puños fuertemente – no voy a permitir que una mujer como Candy termine nuestra relación de padre e hijo.

– ¡No metas a Candy en nuestra disputa! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, tú fuiste que la rompiste ¡Al hacer ese estúpido contrato prenupcial! No es ella. – Sus lágrimas fluían nuevamente, – yo te quería y te respetaba, pensaba que habías cambiado, pensé que me amabas y que estabas feliz por mi casamiento, pero que equivocado estaba.

– Terry – dijo el Duque acercándose a su hijo.

– ¡No me toques! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí, ni de mi familia! El día que me case ese día será el último día que me verás en Londres o en tu casa ¡Y aquí no serás bien recibido!

– Lamento haberte herido, y sé que soy yo el responsable de que hayas tomado estas decisiones, pero si ese es tu posición… yo te respetaré, me alejare de tu vida si así lo quieres. – Dijo el Duque completamente devastado, no quería aceptarlo pero su hijo lo había derrotado por primera vez, subió a su vehículo y arranco sin mirar atrás.

Después de unos minutos antes de tomar carretera se detuvo y lloro en silencio. Había tomado mal sus decisiones y había perdido a su hijo por culpa de Candy. Después como arte de magia algo se le vino a la mente y sonrió nuevamente.

Quizá haya perdido una batalla pero la guerra la ganaría, y el que ríe al último ríe mejor. Aunque tendría que tragarse su orgullo, por primera vez en la vida aceptaría que se había equivocado en tomar algunas decisiones.

_**CONTINUARA. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¿Qué creen que haga El Duque para ganarse otra vez la confianza y amor de su hijo? Aunque en este capítulo me falto el presente. Pero quería actualizar, si no me iba a tardar otra semana más. **_

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo más y más y no dejar abandonada la historia. Muchos besos a todas. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias igual cambie algo… y me den buenas ideas. Mil gracias. **_


	44. Chapter 44

_**CAPITULO 44**_

_**16 de Julio de 1920.**_

_**Londres. **_

_**Candy. **_

Es mi gran día, finalmente hoy me casaré con Terry, el amor de mi vida, es temprano mis damas de honor ya están vestidas y arregladas, mis damas son Annie, Patty y Lady Caronline. Las tres están emocionadas y felices. Habían llegado hace dos días de América, toda la familia Andley estaba aquí en Londres excepto la familia Leagan, ellos están en Florida, el negocio que acaban de emprender referente a los Hoteles Resort está dando excelentes frutos… sin embargo estoy contenta que ningún miembro de los Leagan este en mi boda, no deseo ver a Eliza o a Neil.

Me veo en el espejo de vanidad, un espejo amplio donde me puedo ver de cuerpo entero, mi vestido es precioso de color marfil y blanco satinado con escote corazón y de encaje francés y de manga larga, ha sido realizado a mano por la Real Escuela de Costura. La falda, con mucho volumen y una cola de seis metros de largo, también lleva encaje y algunas flores de seda color marfil, estrecho en la cintura y acolchado en las caderas, se basa en la tradición victoriana, veo mis pendientes han sido un regalo personal de Albert en este día tan especial.

No deseo llorar, no deseo arruinar mi maquillaje discreto, pero mis ojos resaltan y mi labial es de rosa pálido. Mis damas me ayudan a ponerme la tiara, ¡Dios mío es una joya real! El cual el Duque de Grandchester me la ha regalado. Se trata de una tiara muy especial que ha pasado de generación en generación y por ello, el Duque quiso cedérmela para que la luciera en mi día más importante. Sin duda, Terruce es uno de sus hijos favoritos y prueba de ello son las palabras que nos dedicó frente al monarca.

_"Sepan que hemos consentido el matrimonio entre __nuestro más amado hijo__ Terruce, Marqués de Grandchester y __nuestra fiel y querida__ Candice"._

Terry ha salido ya a la iglesia con su padrino de honor y ese fue su hermano menor Lord Edward. En otro vehículo se encontraba el Duque y la Duquesa.

– Candy… ya es tiempo de salir – dijo Annie quien era mi madrina de honor, junto con Patty y Carol.

– ¡Te vez hermosísima Candy! – Exclamó Patty a punto de las lágrimas.

– Pareces toda una princesa, eres muy hermosa Candice, – dijo Carol tomándome la mano – se que harás muy feliz a mi hermano, él se lo merece… merecen ser felices.

– Gracias Carol, – fue todo lo que pude decir, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía hablar, estaba tan emocionada. En ese momento llego Albert vestido de negro con el escudo de los Andley en el pecho, en ese momento recordé cuando vi al príncipe de la colina pero sin el Kilt escocés.

– ¡Estás preciosa! – Exclamó Albert mirándome fijamente a los ojos y con una hermosa sonrisa. – no puedes llorar, si no quieres que tu rímel de ojos se corra.

– Albert. Hoy es el día más feliz de toda mi vida – dije muy conmovida.

– Lo sé pequeña y tu felicidad es mi felicidad, sé que serás muy feliz y dichosa junto a Terry… él es un excelente hombre quien te amará y te respetará y hará todo para que nunca te falte nada. – su voz era clara, pero con un tono de alegría y al mismo tiempo de nostalgia ya que su hija adoptiva y ahora hermana de sangre ya no regresaría a América.

– No creo merecer tanta felicidad – sin evitarlo dos lágrimas rodaron sobre mis mejillas y Albert me limpio inmediatamente, mis tres damas de honor estaban ahí tratando de evitar llorar también pero era casi imposible, pues veía que ellas se limpiaban discretamente con el dorso de su mano.

– Ya es hora, debemos de partir ya, no queremos que la novia llegue tarde a su boda. – asentí y Albert me bajo el velo para cubrir mi rostro. – Antes de llegar a la iglesia debes de tener el velo abajo. – me dijo sonriendo para romper el ambiente emotivo y yo sonríe.

Cuando salimos a la calle, vi una hermosa Carroza tirada por 4 caballos hermosos, – ¡Dios mío esto solo se ve en los cuento de hadas! Me sentía como cenicienta. Y mis damas de honor en otra carroza. Llegamos a la Abadía escoltada por varios soldados de rojo, En el interior de Westminster aguardaban más de 900 personas El Arzobispo de Canterbury, Geoffrey Fisher será el encargado de la ceremonia.

Los Reyes de Inglaterra ya se encontraban ahí y toda la aristocracia londinense. Se rumoraba muchos días antes de quién era la belleza que se iba a casar con el Marques Grandchester. Sentía todas las miradas sobre mí. Estaba nerviosa, por primera vez pisaría una iglesia donde solo se casaban la alta sociedad y la nobleza, no podía creer que aquí me fuera a casar con el gran amor de mi vida. Vi la majestuosidad de la Abadía, nunca había entrado, es preciosa… los arreglos son maravillosos.

Aunque el Rey de Inglaterra ya me había otorgado mi título de Marquesa desde hace dos semanas cuando lo vi en persona y dio su consentimiento para casarnos. Me extendió el documento firmado y sellado, no creo poder llegar a convertirme en una de ellos, no creo encajar en esa sociedad.

– ¿Estás bien Candy? – Preguntó Albert con una sonrisa mientras mis damas de honor me arreglaban mi cola de 6 metros.

La gente murmuraba pues aun no comenzaba la misa oficialmente, las personas sentadas al final me veían a detalle pues no daban las bancas hacia el altar sino al pasillo.

– ¡Wow, es una novia muy hermosa!

– Es un vestido de diseñador, le sienta muy bien, el peinado y el tocado son maravillosos.

– Parece una reina. – decía las mujeres y caballeros vestidos con sus mejores galas.

– En realidad no conozco a nadie excepto a los Andley que ya deben de estar adentro y no sé si pueda entrar a esté nuevo estilo de vida. – mis manos y mis rodillas temblaban ligeramente.

– No te preocupes Candy, – Me consoló Albert – Terry te tiene una sorpresa maravillosa y no vivirás más cerca de los Grandchester y su protocolo – me guiño el ojo y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, el Arzobispo se nos acerco.

– ¿Están listos? – Pregunto con una sonrisa y una mirada agradable. – El novio ha llegado y está impaciente por ver a su futura esposa. – no sé porque lo hizo, pero hizo que ya no me sintiera tan nerviosa, yo creo que vio mis nervios y trato de relajarme y eso fue algo que le agradeceré al Arzobispo.

El coro de la iglesia se escuchaba mientras Terry salía de una puerta cerca del altar junto con su padrino Lord Edward, cuando el Arzobispo comenzó a caminar y después de unos segundos camine al lado de Albert, sería quien me entregaría en santo matrimonio. El brazo de Albert me daba seguridad y confianza de avanzar erguida y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro motivo de mi felicidad, – vaya que está iglesia esta larguísima, – pensaba, las bancas no daban vista hacia adelante sino estaban de lado viendo al pasillo así que podía ver a toda la gente, cuando casi iba a llegar veo dos caras familiares que me sonreían y tenían lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad

"No puedo creerlo" – me decía a mí misma. La señorita Ponny y la Hermana María ¡Están aquí, en mi boda! No es mi imaginación. – mi felicidad estaba completa cuando veo otras caras quien pensaba que no estarían invitados. Agradezco a dios por tener el velo y que no vean mi expresión de felicidad, en los asientos más prestigiosos estaban los Reyes de Inglaterra, a lado de ellos los padres de Terry los Duques de Grandchester y la familia más allegada de él y del otro lado la familia Andley.

– ¿Sorprendida? ¿Yo lo estoy, no sabía de esto? – Susurro Albert muy bajito.

Gracias dios – susurre viendo al cielo, baje la mirada y ahí está Terry vestido de Frank y con el escudo de Armas de la Familia Grandchester, se ve tan apuesto y tiene esa hermosa sonrisa que me hace desfallecer, se ve tan apuesto. Llego junto a él, Albert toma mi mano y la coloca sobre la mano de Terry entregándome al amor de mi vida. Él me regala otra sonrisa.

– Te vez hermosa – dijo mirándome a los ojos atreves del velo, su mirada era profunda, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, su sonrisa era tan sexi y dios mío olía maravillosamente – ¿Qué hecho yo para merecer tanta felicidad y a lado de todos mis seres amados? – y ambos subimos hasta el altar frente al Arzobispo.

La boda fue muy emotiva, el coro de la iglesia era subliminal, y yo tomada de la mano del hombre que amo profundamente. Terry me levanto el velo.

– Terruce Grumh ¿Es tu voluntad unirse en sagrado matrimonio con Candice Andley como tu esposa? – Terry miraba al Arzobispo y después me miro a mí con una mirada de amor infinito.

– Sí, acepto. – y me beso la mejilla.

– Candice Andley ¿Es tu voluntad unirse en sagrado matrimonio con Terruce Grumh como tu esposo?

– Si, acepto. – dije con mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

– Como es su intención entrar en el matrimonio, unan sus manos derechas, y declaren su consentimiento ante Dios y ante la Iglesia.

– Yo, Terruce Grumh, Marqués de Grandchester te tomo a ti, Candice Andley como mi legítima esposa, para amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe. – la voz de Terry era tan hermosa, nunca había visto esa mirada tan llena de amor, mis manos temblaban ligeramente y Terry me sostenía las manos acariciándome tiernamente.

– Yo, Candice Andley, te tomo a ti, Terruce Grumh como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, – mi voz se quebraba por la emoción, sentía que mis ojos se estaban cristalizándose de felicidad, pues pensaba que mi sueño de casarme con Terry nunca iba a suceder, cuanto llore, cuanto sufrí y ahora estoy siendo recompensada – en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

– Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. – el Arzobispo veía a esa pareja que definitivamente ellos se habían casado por amor incondicional y no por juntar linaje y riquezas o títulos nobiliarios y bendijo a los novios – Lo que Dios ha unido hoy, que el hombre no lo separé. Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Fue entonces que Terry se dio la media vuelta para mirarme, no lo podía creer sus ojos estaban cristalinos tanto como los míos, me tomo del rostro y me beso ahí mismo en la iglesia en la Abadía de Westminster delante de todos nuestros familiares y amigos, nuestro beso fue apasionado pero al mismo tiempo breve, pues no queríamos dar un espectáculo, todos nos aplaudían finalmente mire atrás de mi y vi a mis dos y queridas madres. Mientras que Terry veía a su madre a Eleonor Baker llorando de felicidad de haber estado ahí en el día tan especial, en la boda de su único hijo.

_**Terry. **_

_**Un día antes de la gran boda.**_

– Terry – dijo el Duque con una voz de arrepentimiento. – se que no fui muy amable con Candice, pero quiero remendar mi gran error que he cometido desde hace dos semanas, no me has dirigido la palabra y no deseo que nuestra amistad… – se aclaro la garganta – nuestro amor de padre e hijo termine… – Terry no contestaba absolutamente nada, se quedo en silencio mirando a través de la ventana. – he traído desde América a las dos madres de Candice, a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María.

– ¡¿De verdad?! – volteo Terry asombrado. – Gracias. – dijo sinceramente.

– Aun no he terminado… – el Duque se sentó en un sofá mientras que en su mano derecha traía un escocés que lo bebió de un solo trago. – He traído a Eleonor y a todos tus compañeros de la compañía Stratford – los ojos de Terry se abrieron aun más. – como todos tus amigos y compañeros de trabajo en la obra que has montado desde que llegamos a Inglaterra.

– ¿Es una broma verdad? ¿Tú invitando a plebeyos y actores para una boda donde Su Majestad estará…?

– Simplemente me di cuenta de lo que me habías dicho, me abriste los ojos, que en realidad en tu día más importante no iban a estar las personas que son especiales para ti.

– ¡Papá, gracias! – fue hacia donde él estaba y lo abrazo con cariño. – no sé qué decir… que simplemente gracias. – Terry estaba a punto de las lágrimas. Nunca pensó que su padre hiciera algo tan maravilloso para invitar a las madres que educaron a Candy y a su propia madre y amigos.

– Por otra parte tengo otro regalo para Candy que deseo que ella lo tenga, – le dio una caja envuelta y Terry lo tomo en sus manos mirando la caja. – ábrela por favor.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto mientras la abría cuidadosamente y después de unos segundos vio su contenido.

– Esto es un joyero damasquino, ha pertenecido a la familia durante muchas generaciones. Tiene incrustadas varias joyas preciosas.

– Dudo mucho que Candy acepte este regalo… ella es muy sencilla.

– Es una tradición, – Terry tomo el joyero entre su manos viendo lo hermosa que era – la madre generalmente le da esto al hijo mayor, para que se lo de a su verdadero amor, yo antes se lo había dado a Eleonor para que lo tuviera… en ofrenda de mi buena voluntad y de mis sentimientos hacia ella… cuando tu naciste, pero el destino hizo que cambiara mis prioridades, así que un día cuando tú eras un niño de cuatro años Eleonor me lo devolvió, yo lo guarde pues consideraba que este solo se podía dar a la mujer que realmente estuvieras enamorado, así que ustedes son dignos portadores de tener este joyero damasquino – con un hilo de voz apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras – Es mi ofrenda de buena voluntad para Candice, sé que hecho mal las cosas, pero deseo que me otorgues una tregua. – la voz del Duque era sincera, no deseaba que su hijo le guardara rencor alguno – No te alejes de mí y deseo ver a mis nietos crecer.

– A pesar de todo, no puedo guardarte rencor… – dijo sinceramente – gracias por traer a las dos madres de Candy – estaba muy conmovido por aquel detalle que le había hecho su padre para remedar sus errores. – Gracias por traer a Eleonor – abrazo a su padre fuertemente y sin desear, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Una vez convertidos en marido y mujer, la pareja se trasladó hasta el Palacio de Buckingham. Desde el balcón saludaron a la multitud que les aguardaba y después disfrutaron con sus invitados de una exquisita comida y el brindis.

– Señorita Ponny, hermana María estoy tan feliz que hayan podido venir. – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando aquellas dos personas que eran su pilar. – Nunca pensé que vinieran hasta Londres… – no dejaba de abrazarlas.

– Hija, el Duque de Grandchester fue quien mando por nosotras – dijo con alegría y separándola un poco para poder ver a sus ojos y Candy se sorprendió aun más. – ¡Dios mío estas hermosa! Ya no queda la niña que trepaba a los arboles... vas a ser toda una gran mujer, esposa y madre.

Srta. Ponny. – volvió a abrazarla, no quería llorar además tenía que atender a todos sus invitados, así que cambió el tema – ¿Y los niños de hogar? – miraba a una y después a la otra y ellas sonrieron.

– Puedes creer que el Duque pago un curso de verano para que los niños fueran a la playa, dijo que era un campamento, ¡Van a estar allá todo el verano! Así que el Duque nos dio el pasaje de ida para poder estar contigo mientras los niños están en la playa con profesores profesionales.

– Fue un hermoso regalo de bodas, – dijo Terry que había permanecido atrás de ellas sin interrumpir su conversación. – estoy tan feliz que ustedes estén en el mejor día de nuestras vidas. – dio Terry caballerosamente tomando la mano de esas dos damas y dando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

– Nosotras estamos tan agradecidas de estar aquí. – dijo la Srta. Ponny con una enorme sonrisa.

– No tuve oportunidad de pedir su mano a ustedes que son como una madre para ella y espero recibir su bendición.

– La tienes – dijo la hermana María dándonos la bendición y una oración secreta. – Sr. Terruce… – dijo la religiosa.

– Hermana María llámeme por favor Terry, – ellas sonrieron y asintieron en silencio.

– Sé qué harás muy feliz a nuestra hija, se que sus votos fueron dichos con profundo sentimiento y honestidad aunque haya momentos difíciles en el matrimonio nunca se vayan enojados a la cama. Nunca dejen de comunicarse y expresar lo que tiene aquí adentro – dijo tocando nuestros corazones.

– Eso fue muy conmovedor – dijo Karen Kleise que estaba ahí queriendo felicitar a la pareja con todos sus compañeros de reparto de Stratford de Broadway.

– ¡Karen, qué alegría! – ambos se sorprendieron y felicitaron a la pareja, todos estaban ahí, Annie y Archie, Patty y Roger. Albert con una amiga y George también estaba ahí acompañando a Albert.

Pero cuando fue el turno de saludar a Eleonor y Robert Hathaway, Terry fue completamente diferente. Por primera vez me di cuenta que Terry tenía una relación como si fuera ella una simple amiga o colega.

– Señora, Eleonor Baker es un gran placer tener a una estrella tan consagrada en nuestra boda. – ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos, segundos que no querían que terminaran y finalmente se separaron.

– Sr. Terruce el placer es mío de estar en la boda de uno de los mejores actores de Broadway como de Inglaterra y tener el privilegio de felicitarlo en persona y a su bellísima esposa. – Dijo Eleonor abrazándome – Gracias por darle tanta felicidad y dicha Candy. – dijo en un susurro apenas audible para mis oídos.

– Gracias Sra. Eleonor, es una grata sorpresa de verla aquí compartiendo nuestra felicidad.

– En realidad me tomo de sorpresa, pues haces dos semanas supe que se iban a casar gracias a un empleado del Duque de Grandchester que fue él quien me extendió la invitación como un regalo de boda. Cuando supe quien era la novia no dude un segundo en venir a Inglaterra a expresar mis felicitaciones.

– Mi padre nos ha dado muchos regalos y sorpresas esta noche tan maravillosa y una de ella es su presencia aquí.

Aunque ambos hablaban como colegas, en las palabras de Terry como de Eleonor había otro tras fondo que percibir la verdadera realidad de una madre e hijo y de un completo orgullo y felicidad de amor fraternal e incondicional, aunque para mí fue tan dolorosamente, pues Terry y Eleonor no podían abrazarse como una madre e hijo por su enlace, eso me dolió hasta la medula, pues quería gritarlo a los 4 vientos, pero Terry y Eleonor con eso se conformaban y habían aprendido a vivir así toda su vida desde que lo conocí, ocultando las apariencias ante todos.

Fue otra toma de consciencia que me llego de golpe, yo misma debía de aprender actuar como Terry. Ya no era más Candy White la mujer que vivió en un orfanato y que sirvió como sirvienta con los Leagan y que trabajaba de enfermera en una clínica. No ya no podía decir eso nunca más. Desde ahora en adelante mi vida iba a dar un giro de 360° e iba a ser completamente feliz a lado del hombre que amo. Lo abrace con todas mis fuerza mientras que todos nuestros conocidos estaban ahí y comenzó el vals.

Terry me tomo y me abrazo cariñosamente mientras danzábamos lentamente. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, mi cabeza estaba en el pecho de Terry y podía escuchar su corazón latir, nunca me había sentido tan bien en los brazos de Terry. Y si tenía que aprehender a ocultar las apariencias ante todos de mi niñez e infancia lo iba a soportar todo por el hecho de estar siempre a su lado.

– Desearía besarte aquí y ahora, pero sé que no podre controlarme… no deseo dar un pleno espectáculo aunque estemos ya casados. – dijo Terry besándome cariñosamente. – Candy, esto no es un sueño ¿Verdad?

– No lo es, es un sueño hecho realidad, – mientras bailábamos vi a Anthony y Stear que estaban ahí mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, sin querer mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

Anthony, Stear. – Me decía a mi misma – Ellos están aquí en mi boda y con una sonrisa, se que desde el cielo ustedes dos me están viendo y están felices por mí. Anthony gracias, se que todos los días velas por mi felicidad y siento que gracias a ti encontré al hombre que amo profundamente… Anthony sonreía.

Stear, te extraño mucho, estoy segura que hubieras hecho un gran invento en mi boda, algo realmente sorprendente que dejaría a todos anonadados. Por cierto ¿Creaste ya la bacteria de la paz? Aun no lo creo, pero estoy segura que has creado la bacteria del amor, pues todos nos hemos realizado y Patty sonríe nuevamente. Gracias por esparcir esa bacteria del Amor. – veo que Stear se carcajeo y Anthony le hace segunda y repentinamente se van desvaneciendo lentamente.

– No se vayan – dije y me calle inmediatamente.

– ¿Pecosa en qué estás pensando?

– Lo siento Terry, pero vi a Anthony y Stear que estaban aquí.

– No lo puedo creer, – dijo con un suspiro y rodando los ojos – ¿Esto siempre va a suceder cuando bailemos Candy? – Dijo con una sonrisa – si bien recuerdo… nuestro primer baile estaba Anthony y ahora en nuestro primer baile de casados también esta Anthony.

– Y ahora también esta Stear – continuo – me dijo que estaban muy felices por nuestro enlace. – le guiñe el ojo.

– Pecosa – dijo tomándome el rostro con amor mientras seguíamos bailando – yo acabo de ver a Susanna también con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. No me dijo nada pero estoy seguro que estaba feliz por nuestro matrimonio.

– Terry – dije a punto de lágrimas de felicidad – te amo tanto.

Tras el banquete, el brindis, la partida de pastel, el baile… las felicitaciones había sido una boda realmente maravillosa y llena de recuerdos memorables.

Los novios se dirigieron a un vehículo adornado bellamente con un letrero que decía "Recién casados" con latas pegadas en la defensa trasera para comenzar su luna de miel.

Candy lanzo el tradicional arreglo de flores y sin querer Patty había agarrado el arreglo.

– Definitivamente habrá boda dentro de muy poco, Gracias Stear por la bacteria del amor que nos has lanzado desde el cielo.

Todos sus familiares y amigos se despedían y veían cómicamente el vehículo con las latas. Deseándoles el mejor a ambos.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, mil gracias chicas las quiero mucho, son gran parte de mi inspiración, estoy muy triste porque no pude actualizar en el cumpleaños de Terry como muchas me pidieron que lo hiciera. =(**_

_**Espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado y haya alcanzado sus expectativas referente a la boda. Wow tengo un review en Francés es realmente alucínate. Mil gracias. **_

_**El siguiente capítulo será ¡La luna de miel! Espero actualizar pronto. Saludos a todas. **_


	45. Chapter 45

_**CAPITULO 45**_

_**Actualidad, marzo de 1930.**_

_**Departamento del Duque de Grandchester.**_

– ¡¿Esa niña, es hija de mi esposo?! – Pregunto la Duquesa con una mirada tan fría que a Esmeralda le dio miedo.

– No, ¡Claro que no! – respondió rápidamente.

– ¡Dudo mucho que usted sea la amante de mi esposo! Usted no es E.B. no tiene la facha de ser una zorra de la alta sociedad, sino de una vil sirvienta. ¿Dónde está Eleonor Baker? ¡O pagará muy caro usted y su hija bastarda!

– ¡No se meta con mi hija! Ella no tiene por qué pagar los errores de su madre…

– ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto más calmada la Duquesa – ¿Cómo fue qué llego a ser la amante de mi esposo?

– ¡Perdí todo! Mi marido murió hace dos años y con la crisis financiera perdí todo mi patrimonio, – la Duquesa pensaba detenidamente, en la mirada de esa mujer le decía que era verdad lo que había dicho – lo conocí hace poco… – la mirada de la Duquesa era fría como un tempano y la hacía tartamudear – en noviembre…

– Veo que tu hija está en un excelente Colegio por el uniforme que lleva puesto, no cualquiera entra ahí…

– Si, el Duque me ha ayudado a que mi hija tenga una educación de excelencia.

– ¿A cambio de favores sexuales, supongo? – levanto la ceja y un brillo cruzo por su mirada.

– Si. – dije completamente nerviosa, esa mujer era igual de intimidante que el Duque.

– ¿Cuánto te paga mi esposo para tener sexo contigo?

– ¿Qué? – la pregunta me tomo de sorpresa.

– ¿Cuánto te paga mi esposo para tener sexo contigo? ¡Creo qué fui demasiada clara con la pregunta! – dijo gritando y perdiendo la paciencia.

– En realidad no pega con dinero… – dije con un hilo de voz – me ayuda con las colegiaturas de mi hija… y me ofreció vivir aquí…

– La mensualidad del colegio, más hospedaje, alimentación y pequeños lujos que te ha de conceder… ¿Te has acostado con otros hombres aparte de mi marido? – temblaba y estaba a punto de las lágrimas – ¡Contesta!

– Si.

– Dudo mucho que usted sea E.B. o sea Eleonor Baker, presiento que me está engañando ¡Y a mí nadie me engaña! Así que voy a ponerla a prueba. – Se froto su barbilla con la mano pensando en un plan – ¿Supongo que su hija no sabe que su madre se está vendiendo con un señor casado y que su madre es una zorra, ya que se está vendiendo por el bienestar de tu hija? – saco bastante billetes de su bolso. – bien, voy a pagar por tus servicios para que tu hija continué con la buena imagen de su madre…

– ¿Qué quiere decir con pagar por mis servicios? ¿No comprendo?

– ¡Vaya! Parece que hablo en otro idioma, creo que hablo claramente, voy a pagar por tus servicios para comprobar que realmente seas la zorra de mi marido y no una simple sirvienta que se pasa por otra persona. – Se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta – vuelvo en un minuto con otra persona, si sales o te escondes… tu hija pagará las consecuencias.

Eleonor había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, era claro que la Duquesa no se tragaba el cuento que le había dicho Esmeralda y salió de su escondite.

– Perdóname, – decía Eleonor en medio de las lágrimas – ella está esperando que yo salga, ella sabe la verdad…

– ¡No! – Grité – ¡No voy a permitir que te alejes de tu hijo! – Decía Esmeralda con lágrimas en los ojos – además, no mentí cuando dije que me había acostado con otra persona, – Eleonor abrió los ojos asombrada – debía muchos meses de renta y mi casero me iba a echar a la calle, me dijo que le debía mucho dinero y si durmiera con él… no llamaría a la policía… obviamente me negué, pero él me amenazo… me dijo que si me quedaba una temporada en la cárcel, ¿Quién se haría en cargo de mi hija Emma? Entonces acepte…

– ¡Esmeralda! – Eleonor me abrazo fraternalmente.

– Además si esto se descubre, ya no tendría más trabajo, no me puedo dar el lujo de quedarme sin trabajo cuando aquí tengo todo.

– Es un enorme sacrificio, – lloramos juntas.

– El Duque ha sido muy generoso conmigo… de alguna forma tenía que pagar las consecuencias…

– Gracias Esmeralda, no sé cómo te lo voy a gradecer. – hablo sinceramente.

– Prométame una cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No le digas nada al Duque de esto, no podría mirarlo a los ojos si él supiera.

– Comprendo. – se escuchaba voces y Eleonor se escondió nuevamente y la Duquesa entro con otra persona más, un hombre de cuarenta años aprox. serio, complexión delgada y vestido de chofer.

– El es un trabajador, en realidad es un jardinero, mi chofer se encuentra enfermo y le he pedido a él que me acompañe hasta aquí, – Esmeralda se quedo con la boca abierta de lo sorprendida qué estaba – ya que maneja muy bien, ¿Marco? – Se dirigió a él – He pagado a esta señora una fuerte cantidad de dinero por sus servicios de prostituta, es un regalo para ti de cumpleaños o por los tantos años que has servido a la Familia Grandchester. Has con ella lo que quieras.

– Si milady – camino, pero no a la recamara principal sino a la recamara de huéspedes, abrió la puerta y entró, me estaba esperando a qué yo también entrará, temblaba y las lágrimas salían de mi ojos. Me senté en la cama y vi que había dejado la puerta abierta. La luz de la tarde entraba de lleno a la habitación. – levántese por favor. – me levante y él tranquilamente me desabrochaba el vestido que me había prestado Eleonor. Poco a poco me quedaba desnuda y por algún momento pensé que él tenía mucha experiencia, ¿Era la forma de que la Duquesa sacara de su vida a las antiguas amantes de su esposo?

Cuando el señor termino conmigo la Duquesa me miro furiosa.

– Yo siempre gano y siempre el Duque termina por dejar a sus amantes cuando sabe que ya no son exclusivas para él. Por otra parte supongo que me equivoque al pensar que mi esposo estaba con Eleonor Baker. – apretaba fuertemente los puños

– ¿Eleonor Baker?

– ¡No puedo soportarla! – Su mirada era de rabia e impotencia – Puedo soportar a cualquiera mujer porque sé que ellas nunca serán el gran amor de Richard, pero esa Americana es diferente… ella hizo que mi matrimonio desde un principio fuera un infierno, que este conmigo cuando piensa en ella, – una lágrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla regordeta – ¡Y no puedo soportar eso!

_**Londres. **_

_**16 de julio de 1920**_.

_**Luna de miel**_

El vehículo se dirigía camino al Hotel Savoy donde me había hospedado desde que había llegado a Londres, ahí pasaríamos nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer y al día siguiente Terry tenía una sorpresa reservada para mí, no me había dicho donde pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel. Me sentía nerviosa camino al hotel, Terry puso su mano sobre la mía y me miraba con total ternura y amor pasional, me sonreía y yo también deje caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho e increíblemente escuchaba su corazón que latía fuertemente y tan rápido como el mío.

Entonces me di cuenta que él estaba nervioso como yo lo estaba. Sentía como si tuviera como mil mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Sabia lo que me esperaría al llegar a nuestra suite, tenía miedo pues no sabía si realmente tendría el valor de satisfacerlo, o de que me tocara, pues sus simples besos me derritan como una vela encendida, llegamos al destino y Terry me ayudo a bajar del vehículo y me guio hasta los elevadores, una vez que llegamos al piso deseado, desprevenidamente Terry me cargo en su brazos.

– ¡Terry! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me cargaba y abría la puerta de nuestra suite nupcial.

– Es algo qué leí en alguna parte y supuse que iba a ser romántico llevarte cargando en mis brazos hasta nuestro lecho de amor.

– Terry – mis ojos estaban cristalinos mientras entrabamos y me bajaba suavemente en la cama.

La suite estaba casi semioscura, eran las ocho de la noche y como era verano el sol apenas se estaba ocultando.

Miré alrededor y todo parecía simplemente perfecto… había velas aromatizantes, champaña fría con dos copas de cristal y a lado un tazón de fresas con chocolate, la suite estaba con varios arreglos florales, y sobre la cama pétalos de rosas. Todo era tan hermoso y romántico. Me levante mirando la decoración de nuestra suite nupcial. Nunca en mis locos sueños había tenido un sueño tan maravilloso como este, tan nerviosa e inquieta estaba. Nunca me había sentido tan asustada y al mismo tiempo tan feliz, tan dichosa y excitada.

Caminé hacia la ventana viendo la vista maravillosa de Londres, dando la espalda hacia él. Mientras Terry tomaba la champaña y la abría con habilidad y sirviendo su liquido espumoso en las dos copas de cristal. Terry llego hasta mí y me tendió una copa de champaña. Nerviosamente tome un sorbo largo y Terry me miro sorprendido y me regalo una sonrisa torcida.

– Despacio, da sorbos pequeños – Terry se veía tan guapo, tan atractivo, tan varonil y yo sería suya por fin… gire mi rostro nuevamente a la ventana, mis nervios me traicionaban y ni siquiera la champaña podría calmar mis inquietudes.

Soy totalmente ingenua en cuanto al amor, horriblemente tímida y un poco insegura ante mi cuerpo desnudo, ¿Cómo podría enfrentar la intimidad, si sus besos me derriten y siento cosas tan maravillosas que no creo poder aguantar estar con él tan íntimamente? Un segundo después Terry aparto mi copa semivacía y fue entonces que mire su copa que estaba llena.

– Hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de beber, – decía con voz de arrepentimiento – hoy, bebo un sorbo para brindar por nuestro futuro, por nuestro amor, por nuestra felicidad, si dios en algún momento nos bendice con unos preciosos niños que se parezcan a su madre. – Estaba muy emotiva por aquel brindis y aquellas palabras de amor que me decía – y deseando que nos ilumine para ser unos padres maravillosos. – finalizo con su hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto me enloquece y dio un pequeño sorbo mientras que yo me termine mi bebida, dejo las copas sobre la mesa donde estaba todo el servicio y lentamente prendía las velas que estaban sobre la cómoda de cada lado de la cama. Daba una pequeña luz tuene que hacía que la habitación se viera aun más preciosa, él se acerco nuevamente a mí.

– Terry – lo abrace, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía decir palabra alguna por aquel brindis que me había conmocionado enormemente, lo bese apasionadamente sin pensar en nada, absolutamente en nada. Solo sentía sus besos más profundos y más ardientes sobre mí, era mejor que pensar en todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, así que decidí dejarlo al destino y que Terry me guiara.

El se detuvo y sentí las manos de él sobre mis hombros haciéndome volver el rostro a sus ojos profundos, de un amor infinito, sin embargo baje los ojos con timidez. Terry me levanto el mentón con una de sus manos y usando la otra para abrazar mi cintura.

– "Pecosa" – dijo suavemente – esto va a ser una experiencia única y maravillosa. No tengas miedo, yo cuidaré de ti mi amor.

Mis miedos se desvanecían lentamente con el sonido de su voz que nunca había sido tan tierna como en aquel momento. Con nueva confianza miré en sus ojos azules y comprendí que él también estaba nervioso.

– Estaré bien, – logré decir suavemente – Deseo estar contigo tanto como tú lo deseas.

Terry me volvió a besar... comprendí que con cada nuevo encuentro con su inquietante boca mi cuerpo aprendía más y más, sus caricias se volvieron más ardientes y pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba naturalmente a sus exigencias. Estaba tan perdida en sus besos en mi cuello que ni siquiera me percaté del momento en que él empezó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido lentamente, sus manos corrieron sobre mi espalda e inconscientemente un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, pasó sus manos por mis hombros y noté que el vestido caía a mis pies.

Sentí cómo sus labios dejaron mi garganta y sus ojos se levantaban para mirar en los mío. Me creí hipnotizada por sus profundidades azul zafiro, Estaba consciente de que él siempre había tenido ese poder sobre mí, él me guiaba y con incredulidad vi como él tomaba mis manos y se las llevaba hacia su pecho.

– Por favor, quítame la camisa – Me suplicó con la mirada, él quería que yo desabrochara su camisa y cuando vio mi expresión él me animó con una de sus sonrisas traviesas que suelen volverme loca.

La observé mientras Candy desabotonaba tímidamente mi camisa, disfrutando con todas mis fuerzas una de las experiencias más eróticas que había soñado. Pronto me encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, guiando sus manos para que acariciara mi cuerpo. Percibiendo sus tímidos avances sobre mi pecho sentí que ella también me deseaba, pero era tan deliciosamente tímida que no podía evitar su rubor. Curiosamente, su timidez solamente contribuía a seducirme más.

– No te imaginas lo que provocas en mí – gemí roncamente y respondió ella dulcemente, mientras sus dedos se movían a lo largo de mi torso y hombros haciéndome estremecer bajo su toque.

Navegue sobre su cuello y garganta y deslice los tirantes de encaje de su fondo de seda muy parecida a la que utilizaba cuando se cambio de ropa de Romeo a Julieta en el Festival de Mayo. Al mismo tiempo, mis manos recorrían lugares profundamente íntimos y quite la última pieza de ropa que tenía para cubrir la desnudez de su pecho.

Por un momento detuve mi asalto sobre su cuerpo para contemplar la gloriosa vista de mis manos desvistiéndola, mientras la excepcional vista de su pecho desnudo se revelaba ante mí por primera vez. Entonces mi boca llegó a aquellos montes blancos que había dejado al descubierto. Mi mano no pudo resistirse a satisfacer el deseo de tomar el tentador pecho de mi amada pecosa. El momento en que lo hice, fue como si hubiera llegado al paraíso. Sus senos son suaves y firmes a la vez; se ajustaban a mis manos perfectamente. Pude notar un ligero rasgo de nerviosismo en su rostro y en su cuerpo. La miré a los ojos y sostuve su delicado rostro en mis manos.

– Eres la más hermosa mujer que jamás he visto, mi amor – dije con voz temblorosa – Prometo que cuidare de ti y seré tierno, comprensivo y avanzare a tu ritmo. No deseo lastimarte… será una experiencia placentera para ambos.

En aquel momento Terry me hizo sentir tan hermosa y deseada, repentinamente ya no me sentía pudorosa. Ni siquiera cuando empezó a acariciarme mis senos y besándolos con tanta pasión, él se detuvo mientras que sus manos tomaban las mías y las llevaba donde estaba el cinturón de su pantalón.

– Desvísteme por favor – me suplico nuevamente y su mirada era tan hipnotizarte que hice lo que él me estaba pidiendo. Lentamente desabroche el cinturón y abrí el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón de vestir, me hinque de rodillas mientras despojaba lentamente su pantalón, sin darme cuenta su pantalón caía en el suelo y me detuve por un momento.

– No tengas miedo, es algo tan natural ya que hemos dicho nuestros votos a dios nuestro señor en la iglesia. Nuestro amor incondicional… no es ningún pecado, sino algo tan maravilloso lo que vamos a experimentar. – las manos de Candy son deliciosamente tímidas y su rubor en el rostro hizo que cuando me bajara mi ropa interior fuera como si tuviera un orgasmo en aquél momento, así de excitado estaba cuando ella contemplaba mi masculinidad.

Las 4 velas iluminado la habitación tenuemente, él era una visión para dejar sin aliento y yo estaba ahí, contemplando su masculina belleza, admirando por primera vez la gloriosa vista, mientras él me miraba y me levantaba mientras me sonreía traviesamente y en su cara se iluminó con una llamarada que nunca había visto en él. Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y formalmente comenzamos nuestra mutua exploración el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Nos confesamos una y otra vez nuestro amor mutuo, con palabras, con besos, con cada caricia que aprendíamos, en cada latido, con nuestros incomprensibles gemidos, a través de miradas, donde no había fronteras entre su cuerpo y mi cuerpo. El modo en que sus manos moldeaban mis curvas y más allá de los limites, mis manos en su pecho, en su espalda y el placer de sentir también la excitante experiencia de acariciar su trasero firme y músculo, sus piernas fuertes y largas.

A este punto no pude ya contenerme más y la tomé en mis brazos estrujando cada una de sus tentadoras curvas contra mi cuerpo, caímos al lecho y rodamos libremente hasta que yo me encontraba sobre ella, mi peso oprimiendo su cuerpo, empecé a explorar las líneas de su hermosa figura. Cuando llegamos a la cama sentí que nos movíamos hacia un mundo que yo nunca había imaginado, había estado con otras mujeres pero nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en este preciso momento. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo se volviese dulces gemidos femeninos en mi oído, las yemas de mis dedos llegaron a su parte más íntima mientras la acariciaban entre sus piernas. Aun cuando yo había pensado que me derretiría, terminé por darme cuenta de que estaba sobreponiéndome al primer choque y mi corazón comenzaba a pedirme acariciarlo más y más atrevidamente cada vez. Con dedos temblorosos, pero llenos de amor.

Dios mío, pensaba Candy mientras Terry la besaba y la acariciaba tan profundamente y descubriendo en cada nueva caricia aquellos rincones que encendía el fuego dentro de sí misma, me estaban conduciendo a un precipicio de placer y pude sentir como un calor desconocido subía por el interior de mi vientre invadiendo todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome rebosar con la urgente necesidad de tenerlo aún más cerca.

Estaba a punto de ser mío y sólo mío, miré con tierno fuego sus ojos azules con una mirada de amor. Sabía bien que estaba a punto de tomarme con pasión.

– Sé mía, mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amiga y mi amante.

– No temas, tómame ahora – replicó y suavemente me introduje en ella descubriendo gozosamente que su cuerpo no luchaba demasiado para recibirme. Ella jadeó al primer toque,

– Perdóname, amor – le supliqué abrazándola tiernamente mientras besaba sus labios una vez más.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien. – balbuceó entre mis besos.

Me quedé inmóvil por un momento, dejándola acostumbrarse al contacto de nuestros cuerpos, pero más tarde sentí que su tensión había desaparecido dejando espacio a una nueva necesidad de mi cuerpo dentro de ella. Sus caderas que se movían suavemente contra mí, me hicieron entender que el primer dolor había pasado y que estaba ansiosa de avanzar y entonces comenzamos con nuestra danza, me muevo lentamente y después acelero la velocidad, un ritmo incesante, mi cuerpo se estremece, se arquea, un brillo de sudor se acumula sobre mí.

¡Oh dios mío, no sabía que se iba a sentir así! Ella es mía, está conmigo, en mí y un torrente de placeres comenzaba a alcanzar el clímax y me desarmo en un millón de pedazos. Entonces fue como si una luz cegadora cubriera mis ojos. Los siguientes momentos fueron cautivadores. Nunca antes había sentido un gozo tan enorme un deleite tan abrumador, estoy jadeando, tratando de aminorar mi respiración. Wow eso fue realmente asombro.

Así que esto es lo que significaba hacer el amor. Era algo más que sexo y yo nunca había experimentado algo así. Ella estaba ahí entregada a mis íntimas caricias sobre ella, alrededor de ella, dentro de ella. Su rostro transfigurado de pasión llamaba mi nombre en gritos profundos mientras sus brazos y piernas me abrazaban. Sorprendentemente, el hecho de saber que ella estaba disfrutando de nuestro intercambio amoroso es realmente placentero. Me derrumbé sobre ella gimiendo roncamente y enterrando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Ella liberó mi cuerpo del firme abrazo de sus piernas y ambos languidecimos aún unidos y cansados.

– Mi amor, mi pecosa, pensé que te había perdido para siempre – le confesé – Vagué por la vida tan solitario y perturbado sin ti... todo es tan oscuro sin ti.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, con esa sonrisa especial que sólo usa conmigo y con nadie más en la tierra.

– Yo también he estado muy sola sin ti. – Murmuró ella – pero ahora nada nos separará otra vez. Soy tu esposa. – Tantas veces me había dicho a mí misma que nuestro amor estaba muerto, que no había esperanzas de verlo otra vez a pesar de que ambos estábamos vivos... pero entonces recordé que mientras vivamos hay esperanzas y que nunca sabremos lo que nos depara el destino a la vuelta de la esquina como había dicho la señorita Ponny.

Caímos en el más profundo de los sueños como jamás había disfrutado antes.

Candy sintió cómo la tímida luz solar comenzaba a acariciar su rostro. La aurora estaba levantándose en el horizonte y ella se despertó en brazos de Terry, la luz inundaba la habitación, es una bonita mañana de Julio, Londres, mi nuevo hogar y a mis pies. Terry está profundamente dormido a mi lado, es maravilloso contemplarlo, me sorprende que esté todavía en la cama cuando pensaba que yo era la dormilona. Puedo observarlo perfectamente, tengo la oportunidad de examinarlo bien por primera vez. Su hermoso rostro parece más joven y relajado. Sus labios, delgados y perfilados, están ligeramente abiertos, su cabello castaño, largo, brillante y alborotado. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan extremadamente guapo? Siento la tentación de alargar mi mano y tocarlo, pero está preciosamente dormido, como un niño pequeño. Podría pasarme el día entero contemplándolo.

– Hola – dijo Terry abriendo los ojos lentamente, era aun muy temprano como las siete de la mañana, las velas se habían consumido, yo me encontraba acostada en su pecho desnudo y las sabanas apenas nos cubrían parte de nuestras piernas igualmente desnudas.

– Hola – contesté con una sonrisa que no había usado nunca antes en toda mi vida.

– ¿Has dormido bien mi hermosa pecosa? – Preguntó él jugando con uno de mis rizos, los cuales cubrían la almohada en seductor desorden.

– Por primera vez creo que he dormido tan pacíficamente – dije rodeándolo con caricias en su cabello castaño, sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, caderas y muslos, mientras enterraba la cara en el pecho de mi esposo. – Hazme el amor de nuevo – fue la última cosa que ella dijo en un tono que era una mezcla de suplica y mandato.

Me desplomé sobre él totalmente exhausta, descansando mi cabeza dorada sobre su pecho. Mis mejillas disfrutaron el suave contacto de la piel sobre los bien definidos músculos de su pecho. Su respiración empezó a normalizarse poco a poco, pero todavía estaba abrumado por el reciente éxtasis.

Después de unos minutos decidimos tomar un rico baño juntos, había una bañera bastante amplia para que los dos pudieramos entrar, Terry preparo la tina con agua caliente y un gel de burbujas, me amare el cabello en una coleta.

– Ya esta lista la bañera – me decía Terry con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada provocativa. Yo sonreí nerviosamente mientras me desataba las tiras que enredaban mi bata de baño – lentamente, quita tu bata lentamente… me encanta verte como te desvistes… – su mirada era profunda y no quietaba detalle de mi cuerpo desnudo mientras él se quietaba la bata de baño y también podía admirar a la luz del día su cuerpo y su masculinidad, inevitablemente me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, él se acerca a mí y me besa tiernamente. – tu timidez solo atribuye que te desee más, eres tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

– Es todo nuevo para mí… verte desnudo, que me veas desnuda, tu mirada que no pierde detalle en todo mi cuerpo… – tengo un escalofrió y él sonríe.

– Si te estaba admirando si tienes pecas en alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo.

– ¡Terry! – Grite

– Vamos a bañarnos – me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a meterme a la bañera, el agua estaba realmente rica y espumosa – quiero que conozcas nuestra casa, pasaremos dos días y después nos iremos de Luna de Miel.

– ¡Nuestra casa! – Exclame sorprendida – ¿Ya compraste una casa?

– Si, estos días he estado arreglando algunos detalles en nuestra casa como pintarla, arreglar algunas ventanas, pero falta todavía lo más importante… – tomo la esponja y vertió gel para formar abundante espuma y comenzó a tallarme la espalda, los brazos, el pecho – falta decorarla y comprar los muebles, esa tarea te la dejo a ti mi amor.

– ¡Wow va a ser sorprendente! Vivir contigo todos los días que parece que estoy soñando.

– Yo también siento lo mismo, hace unos meses iba a casarme con otra mujer – me abrazo fuertemente – con una mujer que no amaba.

– Terry… – dije con una sonrisa tierna mientras tomaba la esponja y ahora tallaba su pecho, sus brazos – no pensemos más en eso… pensemos mejor en nuestro porvenir juntos.

Pasamos mucho tiempo en la bañera que cuando salimos la sabanas había sido cambiadas y estaba la cama hecha y sobre la mesa estaba el desayuno preparado.

– Cuando te metiste al baño llame a servicio de cuartos para que nos trajeran el desayuno y arreglaran la habitación. – nos sentamos y destape las charolas de plata. – pedí fruta, jugo de naranja, huevos con salchichas, panecillos dulces.

– Terry esto se ve realmente apetecible, además que tengo mucha hambre. – Me senté y me serví mi fruta favorita – por cierto te quería preguntar que tanto hablabas con Archie y Annie me dejaste por mucho tiempo sola…

– ¡No es verdad! Te deje con tus dos madres para que estuvieras platicando con ellas, sabía que querías estar con ellas todo el tiempo que pudieran estar… además estuve también con E.B.

– ¿E.B.? – Pregunte confusa – ¿Quién es E.B.?

– Eleonor Baker, – dijo dando una mordida a su tostada.

– Tu madre…

– Mi madre, es la Duquesa de Grandchester, Candy… – ella se sorprendió de lo que dije – E.B. es una buena amiga. – me guiño el ojo.

– Una amiga que no le llamas ni por su nombre. – dije con tristeza.

– Es mejor así… nadie sabe de quién estoy hablando y me gustaría que cuando hables de ella, le digas E.B. por favor… ¿Puedes hacerlo?

– Trataré. Aunque es muy doloroso, - me serví mis huevos con salchichas y más jugo de naranja – ¿De qué hablaron?

– No es doloroso Candy, he aprendido a vivir así, además estaba muy feliz, sinceramente fue una sorpresa para mí de que ella estuviera en nuestra boda y todos mis compañeros del teatro.

– El Duque fue muy generoso a traer a todos tus compañeros de reparto. – dije dando un bocado a mis huevos.

– Esa es una estrategia pecosa. Y te confieso que abrace a E.B. apartado de todos los invitados…

– ¡De verdad! – Grite de felicidad – yo pensaba…

– Esa es nuestra relación Candy… estar escondidos pero… con eso soy un hombre sumamente feliz.

Una hora después tomamos camino hacia la carretera.

_**Palacio Grandchester. **_

– ¿Pasa algo mamá? – preguntaba lady Caroline a su madre, la Duquesa mientras caminaban por los enormes jardines del Palacio.

– No hija, no es nada. – decía la Duquesa con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

– La boda fue un gran éxito y fue realmente maravillosa. – Suspiro – Terry se veía muy guapo y muy feliz… estoy muy contenta que mi hermano se haya casado con la mujer que ama. – vio a su madre y ella se veía sumamente triste. – ¿Qué sucede mamá? Dime por favor, yo deseo ayudarte, eres mi madre y te amo muchísimo… y me duele mucho verte así.

– Pensaba que había olvidado este sentimiento de odio e ira… pero ayer que vi a la Sra. Eleonor Baker no pude soportar ver a tu padre, que la miraba profundamente, esa mirada de amor que no disimulaba nada… esa mirada que nunca podre obtener de tu padre… y él muy desgraciado hasta bailo con ella.

– Madre… es la madre de Terry… tenía que invitarla al casamiento de su hijo… – la Duquesa le dio una mirada furiosa a su hija. – ya comprendo porque fuiste tan cruel con Terry en su infancia… pues Terry se parece mucho a ella… debe de ser horrible vivir bajo el mismo techo con el hijo de otra mujer…

– No es de cualquier otra mujer Carol… es de la mujer que él realmente ama y que cuando Richard me ve… siento su odio, su coraje de no poder vivir con ella y ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que escuche que va a llevarla estos días a Escocia… supongo que pagara el favor de esa americana indecente de haber estado en la boda de su hijo bastardo…

– ¡Madre! No hables así de Terry por favor… Terry no tiene la culpa que mi padre siga enamorado de esa mujer americana – apretaba los manos fuertemente.

– Estoy segura que en estos días tu padre se ira de vacaciones y con esa mujer, va engañarme nuevamente, lo presiento y es tan doloroso…

– No estás segura de eso madre, esa señora… Eleonor a pesar de todo es una dama, no creo que se acueste con mi padre cuando ella lo odia por haber apartado a su hijo de ella.

– ¿Tú crees eso?

– Terry en alguna ocasión me comento que Eleonor nunca podría llevarse bien con mi padre…

En ese momento llegaba el Duque de Grandchester.

– Hola querido – sonrió la Duquesa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. – estaba pensado de comer en el jardín, el día es maravilloso…

– Lo siento Regina – dijo el Duque más serio de lo normal e interrumpiendo a su esposa – surgió algo en el trabajo y voy a partir a Francia esta tarde… me temo que no podre acompañarlas ya que debo partir inmediatamente.

– ¿Te vas? ¿Tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto antes?

– Con la boda de Terruce, los preparativos se me había olvidado decirte, lo lamento.

– ¿Cuándo regresarás? – Pregunto con una triste sonrisa la Duquesa e haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar o gritarle de que sabía que se iba a ir con Eleonor. Pues había escuchado que tenía planes para ella en la villa de Escocia.

– No estoy muy seguro, pero supongo que en dos semanas.

– ¡En dos semanas padre! – Dijo Lady Caroline escuchando la conversación en silencio hasta que ya no pudo más – ¿Puedo acompañarte a Francia? Quiero hacer algunas compras allá y divertirme un poco, estando aquí es un poco aburrido.

– Lo lamento Carol… pero en está ocasión no podrás acompañarme. Me voy inmediatamente – se dirigió al mayordomo – Alfred ya está mi equipaje arreglado.

– Si, Su Excelencia, su equipaje está ya en su carruaje.

– Gracias. – Se dirigió a su esposa dando un beso en la frente – te llamaré cariño… y un segundo después se acerco a su hija mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla pero ella se dio la vuelta.

Caroline estaba enojada, estaba furioso con su padre. ¿Por qué no podía ser más discreto con sus amantes? o peor aun ¿Por qué restregárselo en la cara? Ser más disimulado y más cuando se trata de Eleonor Baker, sabe que mi madre sufre terriblemente. Miro a su padre con una mirada furiosa mientras se limpiaba el beso que le había dado en la mejilla, dio la media vuelta retirándose furiosamente.

– ¿Lady Caroline qué te ocurre? – Grito el Duque – ¡Vaya señorita tan consentida! Una negativa por no acompañarme a Francia y me hace un berrinche. Ella sabe que odio esa clase de actitud.

– No te enojes con ella mi amor… ya sabes, es adolescente y su temperamento cambia.

– ¡Pues debería de darle una buena azotaina para que no vuelva a faltarme el respeto! Menos hacer esa clase de berrinche que no le queda a una dama de sociedad.

– Su carruaje lo espera – dijo el mayordomo.

– Hablaré con ella cuando regrese, – salió de la residencia mientras entraba al carruaje sin mirar a su esposa.

– Mamá – dijo Carol cuando vio las lágrimas de su madre y ella rápidamente se limpio. – lo lamento mucho…

– Hija no te preocupes… he aprendido a vivir así desde el día de nuestra boda… y de nuestra Luna de Miel… no fue realmente romántica, ahora pienso en Terruce que debe de estar en su Luna de Miel con la mujer que ama… y me he dado cuenta que yo deseo lo mismo para ti hija. No quiero que vivas en el infierno que he vivido con tu padre… de que otra mujer le caliente su cama...

– Mamá… – dijo su hija llorando abrazándola fuertemente..

_**STRATFORD AVON UPON**_.

– Estamos entrando a Stratford – dijo Candy maravillada con el lugar – pensé que íbamos a nuestra casa y no a nuestra Luna de Miel.

– Candy aquí es donde vamos a vivir, en Stratford.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Está muy lejos de Londres… de tu trabajo! No puedes hacer más de dos horas de camino para llegar hasta el Parlamento.

– No te había dicho mi amor – dijo Terry mientras sonreía pícaramente – he dejado mi empleo en el Parlamento. Te quiero fuera de Londres, de la aristocracia, de mis padres… quiero vivir una vida tranquila contigo, mis hijos y un trabajo al cual me apasiona, el teatro.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas en serio? – Grito de alegría Candy – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Tu padre te lo permitió? – decía Candy completamente anonadada.

– Claro, además no te quería decir esto… pero esté es otro de sus maravillosos regalos de mi padre. Ya que no puedo aun costear una residencia… pero he prometido que le pagare cada libra.

Y en ese momento veo el Rio Avon fluyendo cuando de repente se detiene en una hermosa casa. – Dios mío ese es el lugar donde voy a vivir. – me decía completamente emocionada y a punto de lágrimas de felicidad.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE NO LOS HAYA DEJADO CON MAL SABOR DE BOCA Y QUE HAYA SUPERADO SUS ESPECTATIVAS. **_

_**DIGAME COMO LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO Y SE ADMITEN SUGERENCIAS. **_


	46. Chapter 46

_**CAPITULO 46.**_

_**Actualidad.**_

_**Marzo de 1930.**_

_**Palacio Grandchester.**_

La Duquesa había llegado a su residencia como a las 6 pm. Su marido estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro tranquilamente en su sillón favorito, ella pidió que se retirara toda la servidumbre y se quedo con su esposo a solas.

– Hola cariño – Saludo el Duque dejando su lectura en la mesita de al lado. – me habían dicho que fuiste a Londres de compras, ¿Compraste algo?

– Richard, – suspiro profundamente para darse valor – voy a confesarte algo que me está matando por dentro y no puedo seguir más con este dolor. – Comento la Duquesa con sentimientos encontrados.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás enferma? – Preguntó algo preocupado por el semblante de su esposa.

– Nada de eso… hoy hice algo que me arrepiento… – comento con un aire de tristeza.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – el Duque se alarmo.

– Hace unos días encontré en tu saco una nota dirigida para E.B. – El Duque sintió como si le dieran un fuerte golpe en el estomago. – sabía que tenías un amante y que últimamente ya no me tocabas y te marchabas todos los días… en ocasiones no llegabas en toda la noche – dijo apretando los puños fuertemente – hasta el día de hoy no pude soportar más y fue a tu apartamento que tienes en Londres. – El Duque no decía nada, pero era claro que estaba perturbado con lo que diría a continuación – hoy conocí a tu amante…

– ¡¿Qué?! – Sintió un vértigo, como si todo a su alrededor se nublara y diera vueltas la habitación.

– Creía estúpidamente que se trataba de Eleonor Baker ¡Pero no! Se trataba de Esmeralda Baxter. – El Duque abrió aun más sus ojos ante aquella sorpresa – Pensaba que esa mujer me estaba engañando, que era una sirvienta, pero luego llego su hija y vi que estudiaba en el mismo colegio que nuestros nietos… ¡No podía creer que esa mujer fuera tu amante! Claro, es joven, rubia y muy hermosa – dijo con una voz tan triste y dolida – Regresando a la casa, me doy cuenta que soy una persona horrible, horrible físicamente y moralmente, soy fea, gorda y vieja…

– Regina, ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó dando un suspiro profundamente agradeciendo a dios que no haya encontrado a Eleonor. – No pienses eso de ti, tú sabes que yo te quiero y te amo… y no pienso que seas una mujer horrible…

– ¡Lo soy! – Grito – ¡Tú sabes muy bien que lo soy! Yo no era así, de niña era la persona más dulce y tímida, tenía sueños e inspiraciones, tenía 18 años cuando te conocí, todas mis amigas me envidaban porque nuestros padres nos obligaron a casarnos yo era tan feliz, eras tan guapo y en ese entonces eras atento conmigo… nunca fuiste grosero, eras un caballero… hasta que te fuiste a América… – las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

– No debes de pensar ya en el pasado Regina. El pasado ya no puede cambiarse.

– Quiero confesarte algo y quiero que me dejes desahogarme. – suplico con la mirada, una mirada fuerte de ira de coraje, mesclada con impotencia.

– Está bien, te escucho. – tomo un suspiro profundo, pues sabía que iba a abrir viejas heridas.

– Te fuiste por seis meses América y regresaste con una mujer americana, después te fuiste a vivir por tres años a Escocia a esa villa, – apretaba fuertemente los puños – en ese entonces tu padre y tú se odiaban a muerte, tu huiste con Terry de dos años y esa mujer a América… hasta que tu padre enfermo y ¡Te desheredaría de todo!

– No entiendo ¿A donde quieres llegar con eso? Ambos sabemos la historia.

– No sabes toda la historia realmente. – Le dio una mirada que la dejara hablar – Prometiste que me ibas a escuchar y ahora me escucharas.

– Si deseas hacerte daño a ti misma recordando el pasado, adelante… continua con tu relato. – se levanto y de un estante saco una botella de whisky y se sirvió una copa.

– En resumidas cuentas abandonaste a esa mujer y trajiste a Terry por ordenes de tu padre, porque él sabía que en esos seis meses no se había consumado nuestro matrimonio, tú no deseabas traer a Terry, ¡Pero otra vez las amenazas de tus padres! Trajiste a Terry apartándolo de su madre a los cuatro años, recuerdo que estabas furioso contigo mismo por no tener el coraje de negarte a las exigencias de tus padres y tu odio por arrebatarle a Terruce de su madre, pero como fue que te desquitaste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

– No, ¡No lo recuerdo! – dijo tomando otra copa de whisky. – y no deseo recordarlo.

– Me violaste esa vez, era una mujer virgen y me tomaste como una perra, ¡Todas las noches llegabas a mi lecho y me lastimabas terriblemente! Hasta el día que supiste que estaba embarazada… tu padre enfermo y tu madre la Princesa Helena hija de la Reina Victoria no querían que mandaras a Terruce de vuelta con su madre, pues podría haber la posibilidad que no fuera un niño, podría estar embarazada de una niña.

– ¡Oh por dios! No quiero escucharte más.

– Pedías a dios que fuera un niño para que tú tuvieras a tu hijo legítimo y heredero del Ducado Grandchester y mandar nuevamente a Terruce con su madre América, ¿Pero cuál fue la sorpresa? Qué no fue el niño que deseabas, sino una niña, Lady Caroline y tus sueños se vinieron abajo.

– ¿Piensas decirle a nuestra hija que fue concebida por violaciones? – Golpeo fuertemente con el puño la mesa donde estaba la botella de whisky – ¡Regina yo amo a todos mis hijos! He cambiado ¿No entiendo por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

– ¡Yo no era mala! ¡Yo no era mala ni aun con Terruce! ¡Tú me hiciste ser mala y malvada! Recuerdo bien el día que cambio todo. Un mensajero había llegado a la mansión con un paquete, era de América y era de Eleonor Baker y lo abrí.

El Duque se tapo los oídos para ya no seguir escuchando, no quería recordar eso que estaba a punto de decir Regina.

– Era un joyero damasquino con hermosas joyas incrustadas, era una reliquia familiar que se pasaba de generación a generación. Una joya realmente invaluable, leí su contenido y comencé a llorar y llorar tú me viste, cuando te diste la media vuelta te mire, ese joyero significaba lo mucho que amabas a esa americana, como podías darle ese joyero a esa mujer cuando era una reliquia familiar y su verdadero significado… y que para mí solo había desprecio, ya que no pude darte al hijo que tanto deseabas, hasta que me embarace nuevamente y llego el hijo que tanto deseabas pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Eleonor te había regresado la muestra de amor con ese joyero, solo había en Eleonor odio y desprecio hacia tu persona.

– ¡No quiero que continúes! – Grito.

– No, ¡Está es la parte que quería llegar! Terruce tenía apenas 9 años tú sabes bien eso, yo estaba herida pues ahora tu hijo legítimo no te daba la felicidad… y tus remordimientos conmigo hacías que te sintieras aun más miserable, habíamos pasado juntos ya más de cuatro años y teníamos a nuestros dos hijos. Pero… yo sentía tu mirada de odio, tus constantes humillaciones. Ya no pude más y agarre lo primero que se me cruzo a la mano y lo avente sobre la vitrina cayendo miles de platos de porcelana de siglos pasados, reliquias. En ese momento llego Terry para ver lo que había pasado, había agarrado los platos de porcelana rotos entre sus manos y yo estaba atrás de él.

– _¿Qué hiciste Terruce? _– fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

– _Yo, no hice nada_, – En ese momento llegaste tú y viste la vitrina destrozada.

– _Mira lo que tu hijo acaba de hacer_ – Nunca pensé que te pusieras en contra de él y nunca me había pasado por la cabeza echarle la culpa, pues nunca lo había tratado mal, si no llevaba una buena relación con Terruce o no era cariñosa al menos nunca lo molestaba o lo castigaba, era un niño que no tenía la culpa de las circunstancias, al menos eso pensaba en ese entonces. Hasta ese día. Tú le gritaste furiosamente a Terry.

– _¡Terruce que demonios hiciste!_

– _Papá, papá te juro que yo no hice nada, yo vine a ver qué había ocurrido, te juro por dios que yo no tire esa caja a la vitrina te juro, yo nunca haría algo así. _

– Terry te miraba directamente a los ojos y supe en ese entonces que sabías que él no había hecho nada y que yo era la culpable, era yo que había aventado un objeto a la vitrina, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, tomaste bruscamente el brazo de Terry y lo zangoloteabas hasta llegar a su habitación.

– _Papá juro que yo no lo hice, fue la Duquesa. Yo no fui. _– te suplicaba Terry con lágrimas en los ojos.

– _¿Le estás diciendo mentirosa a tu madre?_

– Vi como lo llevabas a Terry a su habitación y comenzaste a pegarle con cinturón en mano, siempre habías sido enérgico con la educación con tus hijos pero nunca había visto como lo azotaste hasta ese momento y cuando sabías perfectamente que él no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada.

– ¿Por qué quieres torturarme con esos recuerdos que ya los había borrado de mi memoria? – Decía el Duque recordando lo cruel que había sido con su hijo en ese entonces.

– Pero no habías terminado – continuo con su relato sin prestar atención a las suplicas de Richard – en la cena le pediste a Terry que se hincara de rodillas ante mí y que me pidiera perdón cinco veces. – Al principio creí que de verdad creías que Terry había lanzado el objeto a la vitrina, pero no me tragaba ese cuento, entonces supe porque habías hecho eso.

– No continúes por favor – rogaba el Duque.

– ¡Querías recompensar todo el daño que me habías hecho! ¡Todas las violaciones, todos tus gritos, humillantes por no darte un hijo! Y cuando llego… esperaba que la situación cambiara, pero no, viste que explote y fue tu moneda de cambio, ¡Te hice daño, ahora le hago daño al hijo de esa mujer americana! ¡Para que ya no estuviera enojada, furiosa de la vida que me dabas!

– ¡Eso era lo que querías decirme! – Gritó – ¿Herirme ahora por qué conociste a mi amante? ¿Ya estás contenta por revivir momentos que no deseaba recordar?

– Yo no odiaba a Terruce, – decía con lágrimas en los ojos – pero tú hiciste que por cada humillación, por cada amante… él que pagaba las consecuencias siempre fue tu hijo. Cuando él llego aquí de 4 años simplemente lo ignoraba y no era cariñosa con él, pero tú pagabas tus remordimientos con tu hijo, cualquier provocación hacia mi persona, yo te decía y tú lo castigabas. – Lo miro con odio e ira – ¡Tú me diste el poder! ¡El poder de ser mala y la peor mujer que puede haber!

– ¿No entiendo por qué dices eso? – se rió ácidamente – Aquí la única persona horrible he sido siempre yo… – se giro a la ventana, ya estaba oscuro – yo sabía que Terry no había roto la vitrina y lo castigue injustamente y sabiendo la verdad que habías sido tú… y a la semana siguiente le quite ha Royal King, ¡Yo soy el horrible! ¡Fui el peor padre del mundo hasta que cumplió los 14 años y se rebeló! – Se volteo para ver a su esposa – ¡¿Estás contenta de haber confesado lo que tú siempre sabias de mí?! ¡Qué soy un mostro!

– Sabes, llegue a odiar a Eleonor con toda mi alma. No porque fuera americana, sino por qué por su culpa ¡Fuiste un miserable conmigo! Hasta que estallo la guerra y asesinaron a nuestro hijo delante de nuestros ojos. ¡Qué ironía es la vida! Pero te confieso ¡Qué soy la peor mujer porque me puse a tú mismo nivel! – Gritó aun más fuerte – Lastimar a otras personas cuando ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¡Qué lastime a Esmeralda Baxter! ¡Lastime a tu amante! ¡La humille acostándola con un señor que encontré en la calle!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hiciste qué? – El Duque sintió otro golpe bajo y cayó al sillón donde había estado.

– ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué no me gritas? ¡Hice que violaran a tu amante! ¡¿Ahora comprendes lo que has hecho de mí?!

_**17 de julio de 1920**_

_**Stratford Avon.**_

Abrí la puerta del vehículo y vi por primera vez mi casa, la casa de Terry y mía. Me quede ahí estática mirando nuestra casa por primera vez – mis ojos repentinamente se llenaron de lágrimas, mi sueño hecho realidad, una vida a lado del hombre que amo, hace algunos meses atrás todo esto era fantasía. – es una casa estilo Victoriana, los ventanales amplios, se veía que eran nuevos, hay un jardín delantero con varios árboles y rosales rojas, es realmente maravilloso, un lugar enorme para estacionar hasta 3 vehículos, mi casa se ve enorme y recién pintada. – trato de no llorar pero no puedo evitar las lágrimas de emoción y alegría.

– Pasamos, – dijo Terry abriendo la puerta y entre con pasos lentos, mis manos estaban en mi pecho y escuchaba como latía mi corazón rápidamente.

– Este es un pequeño vestíbulo – Comenzó a enseñarme la casa – aquí va a estar la sala y el comedor – me decía ya que no estaba amueblada la casa, – mientras me decía, me estaba imaginando ya la casa con los muebles y las cortinas, me tomo de la mano después de unos minutos y me guio a una puerta – esta es la cocina, – la cocina era amplia y muy bien iluminada, ya me imaginaba estando en esta cocina preparando la cena para mi esposo, me limpie las lágrimas mientras Terry entusiasmado me mostraba toda la casa, había unas escaleras pero me llevo a otra puerta – Este va a ser la biblioteca o el salón de música no lo sé… ya veremos después.

Me sonrió pícaramente, no sabía quien estaba más entusiasmado ya que Terry no paraba de explicarme y decirme de todos los muebles que pensaba comprar. – Aquí va estar un librero enorme y un escritorio de caoba. – a Terry le brillaban los ojos y supe que también estaba muy conmovido de tener un espacio hermoso para la familia que íbamos a formar.

– El lugar es hermoso. – dije admirando todo a mi alrededor, las ventanas enormes donde entraba la luz del sol y la estancia muy espaciosa.

– ¡Espera que veas las cuatro recamaras que hay arriba! – Subimos las escaleras y entramos a una habitación – Está es la recamara principal, – abrió la puerta y en frente un ventanal del tamaño de una pared y vi que había una enorme terraza donde se podía ver un jardín hermoso lleno narcisos, el olor de los narcisos llega hasta mi.

– Que agradable aroma, – respire profundamente inhalando la fragancia de los narcisos – la vista es realmente hermosa – mis ojos se cristalina nuevamente viendo el Rio Avon que fluye tranquilamente.

– Está es la vista que realmente me convenció para comprar esta casa, – dijo Terry admirando el paisaje – me gusta ver el Río, pues siento que estoy en Escocia y me agrada la fragancia de los narcisos. – sonrió él y me tomo nuevamente de la mano – ven te enseño las otras habitaciones, – yo lo seguí – la habitación contigua va a ser la de nuestro futuro hijo, – me quede admirando el lugar, era una habitación muy grande donde había un vestidor, o un lugar grande para guardar todos sus juguetes

– Estoy segura que va a ser muy feliz nuestro hijo o hija en esta habitación. Es preciosa y también tiene vista al Río.

– Si tenemos más hijos… – dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta y que solo es especial para mí – hay otras dos habitaciones más, aunque estaba pensando que una habitación sea para niños y otra para niñas ya que está – dijo mientras abría otra puerta – la quiero para tener mi despacho.

– Terry la casa es maravillosa, nunca en mis locos sueños me imagine vivir en un lugar como este, es todo un Palacio.

– No exageres Pecosa, – me dio un golpecito en la frente – por nada del mundo esto se compara con el Palacio de mi padre, es una casa normal.

– Para mí es un Palacio. – dije sonriendo y observe que Terry en un segundo tuvo un semblante triste. – ¿Sucede algo Terry?

– Deseo darte una mejor vida, alejarte de mi familia, de la maldita aristocracia, aunque ahora tienes el Titulo de Marquesa, Candy me pelee con mi padre,

– Terry ¿Por qué hiciste eso, si ha sido generoso con nosotros? –

– No deseo tener relación por el momento con mi padre, – él no le había dicho que sabía que su padre la había obligado a firmar un contrato prenupcial y eso lo enfureció más de la cuenta – Renuncie al Parlamento, renuncie todo lo que me ofrecía, compre esta casa para alejarme de los Grandchester y de Londres y de la monarquía. Quiero tener una vida como cualquier persona común y corriente, con el trabajo que me apasiona y con la mujer que amo.

– Terry… – lo abrace con todo mi amor que había en mí, no había muebles pero ahí en medio de nuestra recamara vacía hicimos el amor apasionadamente, sobre la alfombra, era tan tierno y a la vez tan apasionado. Nunca me había sentido tan amada y tan querida. Me trataba como una flor, me besaba y nos decíamos lo mucho que nos queríamos, nos amamos tres veces más, como era verano no teníamos frio, salimos a la terraza y nos sentamos a ver el ocaso sobre el Río Avon, teníamos una sabana que nos cubría nuestra desnudez pero Terry me abrazaba como si fuera un oso de peluche que no quería que me apartara de él… era tan posesivo en cierta forma.

Comprendí, entonces que Terry por la forma que me abrazaba y veíamos el ocaso, Terry necesitaba de mucho amor, amor que no obtuvo en su niñez y tenía miedo que se lo fueran a arrebatar como en el pasado. Ese sentimiento me produjo una tristeza profunda, pues aunque yo fui huérfana siempre conocí el amor de dos madres cariñosas y consentidoras… de buenos amigos y maestras. En cambio Terry aunque tiene a sus padres no tuvo una infancia feliz, no sé cuanto habrá sufrido Terry en el pasado, pero me prometí que de ahora en adelante iba a llenar su vida de luz y felicidad.

El ocaso ha terminado y comienza el anochecer, de repente siento unas lágrimas sobre mi espalda desnuda, no me atrevo a decirle nada, solo siento que me abraza aun más fuerte y siento su respiración en mi cuello. Yo solo espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad. Terry se limpia las lágrimas disimuladamente.

– Tengo hambre, vamos a prepararnos algo de cenar de las cosas que compramos en el camino. – dijo él mientras se levantaba y pude observar su trasero perfectamente.

– Creo que primero debemos de vestirnos, no creo que sea muy prudente estar por la casa completamente desnudos.

– ¿Por qué no? Finalmente no hay nadie más, todavía no tenemos servidumbre o hijos para estar tapados. – se volteo y pude observar su masculinidad.

– ¡Terry! – El rostro se me puso de mil colores – Desearía que fueras más decoroso y te pusieras al menos ropa interior.

– Pecosa, me encantas cuando te sonrojas así, no seas tímida y ven a mí – me levante con la sabana puesta y fui con él. – quítate la sabana quiero observarte, ya que eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.

– ¡Terry! Aunque estamos casados y ya me has visto, soy pudorosa y tímida, no me hagas quitarme la sabana.

– Está bien, – dijo con una sonrisa triste – puedes ponerte un camisón sexi si así lo deseas.

– Gracias. – dije tomando una maleta y sacando la ropa.

– Mañana en la mañana nos iremos a Escocia, ahí pasaremos nuestra Luna de Miel, mientras llegan los muebles de nuestra recamara.

– ¡Escocia! ¡Es fantástico! Siempre desee volver a Escocia, fue el mejor verano que tuve en toda mi vida. – salimos de la recamara Terry con una playera y el pantalón de una pijama de seda azul marino. Yo me puse una camisola de seda color perla con un escote un poco atrevido y vi que había otras escaleras para otra planta arriba. – ¿Qué hay allá arriba?

– Se me olvido mostrarte la parte de arriba, hay un ático y cuartos pequeños para la servidumbre.

– Terry ¡Yo no quiero tener personal trabajando para mí! Yo puedo hacer….

– Pecosa, no hay problema, necesitaras ayuda y puedo proporcionarlo, debemos tener una mucama, cocinera y un jardinero.

– ¿Jardinero?

– Quiero que el jardín se vea realmente hermoso para ti mi amor. – me dio un beso en los labios.

– O Terry, ¿Y podemos pagar todo el personal?

– Candy no te había dicho esto, pero desde hace un par de semanas hice audición para el Royal Shakespeare Company, ¡Y me han admitido! En septiembre empieza los ensayos para una nueva puesta y tengo el papel principal. Así que tengo un mes y medio para disfrutar de mi esposa plenamente.

– ¡¿Terry no bromeas?! – Estaba realmente feliz con esa noticia. – ¿Quieres decir que vas a trabajar en el teatro y que estarás aquí en pocos minutos para comer o cenar?

– Así es mi amor. Sé que te gusta el aire puro, el bosque, las colinas, vivir en Londres sabía que no íbamos a ser felices.

– Terry te amo tanto – dije con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, él cariñosamente me seco las lágrimas con besos tiernos y después me condujo nuevamente a la planta de abajo.

– Tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo mientras bajamos las escaleras – hay que amueblar la casa y supongo que nos llevara mucho tiempo… pero he querido yo poner el primer cuadro para nuestra casa.

– ¿Cuadro?

– Hace algunos meses estaba en un mercado de pulgas en Londres, nunca me imagine ver un cuadro tan maravilloso que cuando lo vi no pude resistirme a comprarlo.

– Supongo que ha de ser de alguna obra de Shakespeare, ya que es tu adoración.

– No, te equivocas pecosa. – El cuadro estaba tapado con una manta blanca y lentamente la quitaba – Hay otra cosa más importante que es mi adoración.

– ¡¿Terry?! – Exclame casi incrédula, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel. – ¡Esto es algo maravilloso! – Era un cuadro que está pintado a mano, una pintura al óleo de tamaño 55 x 33 cm.

– Sabía que te iba a gustar, ya que no estarás más cerca del Hogar de Ponny, pues hay un atlántico que nos separa, supuse que no te sentirías tan triste si vieras el cuadro donde representa tu Hogar de infancia.

– Es hermoso.

– Te confieso que lo había comprado para mí mismo, ya que quería tener en mi habitación el lugar donde sabía que tú eras feliz. Desde que lo compre ha estado en mi habitación en Londres.

– ¡Terry! – Lo abrace nuevamente – eres tan bueno, esto ha sido un maravilloso regalo, me has dado tanto en tan poco tiempo. – mis ojos nuevamente estaban cristalinos de la emoción de ver mi Hogar de Ponny en mi estancia.

– Candy… tú mereces esto y más – me tranquilice poco a poco mientras estaba en sus brazos, me sentía tan bien.

– ¿Quién ha pintado el cuadro? – Nos acercamos al cuadro cuando vi una pequeña firma Slim – ¡Slim! Eso significa que este cuadro lo pinto John, ¡¿No puedo creerlo?! – Se me rompió el corazón de saber qué él había pintado el cuadro.

– ¿John? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

– ¡John Slim! Era un chico mulato con ojos grises y mirada triste. Cuando caía la noche siempre lloraba. – recordé nuestra niñez cuando vivíamos juntos en el Hogar de Ponny.

– Cuando vi ese cuadro en medio de muchos cuadros más, me dio solo una mirada para comprender que se trataba del Hogar donde tu vivías, – decía mientras observaba detenidamente el cuadro – lo recuerdo perfectamente, aunque ha pasado muchos años desde que vi el Hogar de Ponny en un invierno, conocí a tus dos madres y supe porque eras una mujer diferente a las mujeres que había conocido en el pasado, tan alegre y tan llena de vida, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no sabía cómo demostrar mi cariño, así que simplemente te molestaba como un muchacho malcriado que le hace maldades a la mujer que le gusta. Recuerdo que les pedí a tus madres que me explicaran como podía llegar hasta la colina de Ponny que tanto mencionabas, y desde lo alto de esa colina pude ver la casa de Ponny. Es una postal que se me quedo grabada en mi mente y corazón.

– Terry – Estaba tan conmovida por el relato que me había dicho.

– Es un maravilloso día de Mayo. – Me decía Terry describiendo el cuadro – La colina de Ponny cubierta por tréboles blancos y botones dorados. El Hogar de Ponny rodeado por frondosos árboles de un verde profundo. La suave hierba larga y luego las coloridas flores de Lupinus y Rudbeckia rodeando la casa.

– Parece casi posible ver la chirriante puerta de madera vieja abrirse – continúe con el relato – y ver salir de pronto a la Srta. Ponny persiguiendo a Tom y yo estoy ahí... – me decía viendo la pintura de John Slim.

_**Actualidad.**_

_**Marzo de 1930.**_

_**Palacio Grandchester.**_

Estaba en la biblioteca, había pasado toda la noche bebiendo y recriminarme de todo lo que había hecho, me sentía miserable, había pasado años en que ya había olvidado todo lo que Regina me había dicho, y de saber que era verdad lo que decía Regina de mi. En ese momento escucho que la puerta se abre y veo a mi nieta, hija de Caroline.

– Abuelito, abuelito – decía con su voz cantarina – estamos aquí para pasar el fin de semana en el Palacio contigo.

– Mi amor, mi princesa Isabel, – dije abrazándola con cariño mientras mis ojos lloraban sin poder evitarlo.

– Abuelito, ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Por qué estás triste? ¡Hueles mucho a alcohol!

– Papá hola, – llego Caroline y vio el semblante de su padre. – ¿Estás bien?

– Abuelito huele mucho a alcohol y está llorando. – dijo mientras el Duque la dejaba nuevamente el piso.

– ¡Lady Isabel! Esa no es la manera de saludar a tu abuelo, el Duque de Grandchester, discúlpate con él inmediatamente. – la reprendió.

– Lo lamento abuelito. – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– No tienes porque disculparte mi princesa. – le dio un mimo en su mejilla.

– Retírate, voy a hablar con tu abuelo.

– Si mamá, – dio una leve inclinación y salió de la biblioteca.

– ¿Papá te sientes bien? ¿Por qué has bebido toda la noche? Me preocupo por ti.

– Hija eres tan buena conmigo, – dijo abrazando a su hija, no podía soportar la idea que había sido concebida por violaciones a su madre, era algo que deseaba olvidar de su mente – hija ¿Tú sabes lo mucho que te amo? ¿Verdad?

– Papá, ¿A qué se debe este comportamiento tan inusual en ti?

– Hoy recordé muchas cosas que había olvidado en mi mente, y de la persona horrible que soy y del mal padre que he sido con todos mis hijos. – dijo nuevamente llorando.

– ¡Dios mío! Ya no deberías de beber así, mira como te has puesto. – dijo en son de broma pues era raro ver a su padre confesar sus sentimientos cuando no era tan cariñoso. Cuando de repente le dio un dolor repentino en el pecho que hizo que se doblara – ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! ¡Rápido llama al doctor a una ambulancia!

Rápidamente Alfred llego y vio que el Duque estaba tirado en el piso, rápidamente desabotono su chaleco y camisa. Toda la servidumbre corría para auxiliar al Duque.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Algo le pasa a mi padre! – Regina bajaba las escaleras cuando escucho todo el relajo que se había suscitado.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y Alfred rápidamente lo llevaba en brazos completamente inconsciente. Llegaron varios doctores para resucitarlo.

– Si le pasa algo a tu padre, nunca me lo voy a perdonar, soy la culpable de todo esto. – decía completamente pasmada la Duquesa.

– ¿De qué hablas madre?

– Abrí terrible heridas, heridas que estaban en el pasado y que yo las traje al presente.

– Madre, no te preocupes… papá es un hombre fuerte y valiente, él saldrá adelante. – inmediatamente lo llevaron a un hospital cercano.

– Si tu padre se muere yo me muero con él Carol. – decía con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente desesperada por no tener noticias – No puedo pensar una vida sin él.

– Mamá, papá saldrá de esta, ven vamos a la capilla para orar. – su madre estuvo de acuerdo.

– Mi lady – decía Alfred completamente devastado – será mejor que llamemos a sus hermanos, a Lord Terruce y lord Edward.

– ¿Cómo está mi padre Alfred?

– No lo sé mi lady, lo único que sé es que su padre tuvo un ataque cardiaco. Lo tiene ahora con respirador artificial.

– No tengo cabeza para hablarles, ¿Podrías informarles a mis hermanos por favor? Voy a ver a mi madre que está en la capilla.

– Señor – oraba la Duquesa con devoción – no me quites a mi esposo por favor, sé que he sido una mala mujer y que he cometido muchos errores, pero he sufrido tanto… me has quitado a mi hijo George y a toda mi familia… a mis hermanos en la guerra, solo tengo el apoyo de mi esposo, él es una buena persona a pesar de todo… sé que es una buena persona y que está arrepentido de todo lo que ha hecho y que hemos hecho… no me quites a mi esposo… ¿Qué voy hacer en ese Palacio yo completamente sola? Mis hijos ya tienen una vida hecha muy lejos de nosotros, no quiero quedarme sola. – lloraba.

_**Stratford Avon **_

Era sábado habían terminado de desayunar y los niños estaban jugando en el jardín.

– ¿Sucede algo mi amor? – Pregunto Candy viendo que Terry tenía la mirada perdida.

– Hoy tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé con mi padre.

– ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Una pesadilla?

– Si, algo así, me veía de un niño de 9 o 10 años no recuerdo, pero estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, mi padre me estaba llamando, estaba en medio del bosque y era de noche, los arboles se movían agitadamente y las hojas se caían por el viento tan fuerte, le gritaba ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy! El cielo se ilumino pues había caído un enorme rayo y pude ver a mi padre… él me gritaba ¡Terry! ¡Terry! Y agitaba la mano, no sabía si me saludaba o se estaba despidiendo, corría y corría y no podía alcanzarlo. Fue cuando me desperté.

– Recuerdo que tuve un sueño parecido con Anthony antes de… – dije de repente y me callé inmediatamente.

– Antes de que Candy – Pregunto Terry.

– Antes de… – en ese momento sonó el teléfono y me salvo de contarle ya que él se levanto para contestar.

– Bueno – paso menos de medio minuto cuando vi el rostro de Terry que había palidecido repentinamente – mi padre, Alfred – comenzó a llorar en silencio – salgo inmediatamente para allá. – colgó la comunicación.

– ¿Qué sucede Terry?

– Mi padre tuvo un ataque cardiaco, está en el hospital.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Me dijo que su condición era grave, que está en terapia intensiva. – Me abrazo llorando – No quiero que mi padre se muera Candy.

– Terry, tu padre no se va a morir Terry.

– En mi sueño se estaba despidiendo. – Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas – Se estaba despidiendo de mi.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, AHORA UNA PREGUNTA.**_

_**¿Quieren que el Duque de Grandchester se muera o no? ¿O que viva? O ¿Qué castigo desean que sufra el Duque? o igual no merece ningún castigo ya que ha sufrido toda su vida al igual que la Duquesa. **_

_**Espero sus reviews. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo. **_


	47. Chapter 47

_**CAPITULO 47**_

_**Actualidad.**_

_**Marzo de 1930.**_

_**Londres. **_

– Mamá – decía Emma mientras su mamá llevaba sus pocas pertenencias a la habitación de invitados donde muy amablemente la Sra. Eleonor les había dicho que podía quedarse en la suite hasta que regresara el Duque nuevamente. – ¡Está recamara es realmente maravillosa! Espero que nos quedemos aquí a vivir.

– Hija eso es imposible, – le dio una caricia en su mejilla – cuando regrese el Duque nos iremos otra vez al cuarto de servicio, ¿Comprendiste? Las sirvientas no pueden estar viviendo en el mismo lugar que los dueños y más cuando son Nobles. ¿Qué es ese sonido? Alguien llego ¡O dios mío! Voy a salir, no se te ocurra salir de aquí cariño, por favor.

– Si mamá, no te preocupes, me quedaré aquí a jugar con mis muñecas.

– ¿Terry qué haces aquí cariño? – Pregunto Eleonor asombrada ya que no le había dicho que iba a venir.

– ¡Eleonor qué bueno que estas aquí! ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – En ese momento entra Ricky y Maggie con ojos llorosos.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema? – se preocupo.

– Mi padre está en el hospital, le dio un ataque al corazón, en estos momentos está en terapia intensiva.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Eleonor – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– Hola Eleonor – saludo Candy entrando con una pequeña maleta. – no sabemos aun, venimos a Londres apenas supimos y no sabemos cuántos días nos vamos a quedar aquí… así si no hay problema en que Ricky y Maggie se queden contigo mientras nosotros estamos en el hospital.

– Mamá, yo quiero ir al hospital a ver a mi abuelito. – decía Ricky aun lloroso, pues habían escuchado que posiblemente podría morir.

– ¡Eso es imposible! En el área donde estamos no se permiten niños, pero cualquier cosa los tendremos informados. – comento Terry con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿El abuelito se va a mejorar verdad papá? – Decía Maggie con un aire de tristeza.

– Claro que si cariño, tu abuelito se va a mejorar, él es un hombre muy fuerte. – Le dio un mimo en la mejilla de su hija – necesito ir al baño, ahora regreso.

– Espero que no te ocasionemos ninguna molestia Eleonor. – Decía Candy.

– ¡En lo absoluto! ¿Cómo crees? Estoy encantada de ayudarles y estoy segura que los niños estarán muy bien aquí.

– No sabes cómo te agradezco esto. – se limpio una lágrima solitaria.

– Por favor cualquier cosa avíseme.

– Claro, yo voy a estar en comunicación contigo, no te preocupes.

Terry entro rápidamente a una de las habitaciones y entro al baño rápidamente y se lavo la cara, estaba algo asustado, pues no deseaba que su padre muriera. "Aun no" Era un señor de mediana edad de 57 años. Pero más que miedo a su muerte era el miedo a sus nuevas responsabilidades como futuro heredero, heredaría su ducado y no sabía si iba a cumplirlo. – Se miro al espejo y se seco el rostro con la toalla – no, no debería de estar pensado en eso. Si dio ánimos que todo saldría bien y salió del baño suspirando profundamente.

– ¡Hola! – Saludo Emma a Terry cuando salió del baño.

– ¡Ahhh! – Dio un tremendo grito ya que pensaba que estaba solo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En está habitación?

– Por el momento me estoy durmiendo aquí con mi mama. – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa de inocencia.

– ¿Aquí? ¡Esto es imposible! ¿Y la Sra. Baker donde duerme? – Pregunto irritado.

– En la habitación principal con el señor… con el Duque. – Terry abrió enormemente los ojos ante aquella sorpresa – ¡¿Qué?! – a Terry le dio una terrible dolor de cabeza. No podría creer lo que escuchaba, no deseaba creerle a esa niña, salió rápidamente de la habitación y observo que Eleonor y Candy platicaban sin prestar atención alguna a él, sin pensarlo se dirigió a la habitación principal y observo detenidamente aquel lugar, en efecto su madre estaba durmiendo en aquella habitación, todas sus cosas personales y ropa estaban perfectamente ordenadas, abrió los cajones de la cómoda y en un lado estaban los artículos personales de su padre y en otros cajones los de su madre. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada? Un sentimiento de coraje y furia surgió, debería de estar feliz si sus padres se amaban, ¿Por qué ocultárselo? Eso es lo que más le dolía, no haber confiado en él.

Salió de la habitación respirando profundamente, cuando salió se topo con Esmeralda, los ojos de Terry estaban echando chispas de furia contenida y Esmeralda comprendió que el Marques se había dado cuenta que Eleonor dormía en la habitación del Duque.

– Eleonor debemos partir ahora, – dijo Terry abriendo la puerta y tomando a Candy de la muñeca para sacarla – te mantendré al tanto de la salud de mi padre.

– Gracias cariño, y no deben preocuparse de Ricky y Maggie que nosotros nos la pasaremos muy bien.

– Hijos se cuidan y se portan bien con Eleonor. – Candy rápidamente les dio un beso de despidida y Terry se giro para darles también un beso.

– No hagan travesuras y se duermen temprano. – Dijo con voz seria y tajante.

– Si papá – dijeron los niños al unisonó – le mandas muchos besos al abuelito de nuestra parte. – Terry dio un asentamiento de cabeza y salieron.

– Terry mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto Candy cuando salieron de la suite – Terry ¡Me estas lastimando la muñeca! ¡Puedo caminar yo sola! ¿Por qué estás tan molesto repentinamente?

– Perdona, – la soltó – estoy un poco tenso, eso es todo.

Minutos después entraron al hospital, ahí pudieron ver inmediatamente a la Duquesa y su hermana.

– Caroline, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Fue lo primero que dijo cuando la vio y ella se acerco.

– Sigue en terapia intensiva, me dijeron que posiblemente hasta mañana lo podrán llevar a piso. Esperan que en la madrugada se mejore… – Candy se acerco y como saludo abrazo a su cuñada, la Duquesa se acerco.

– Terruce, Candice – se acerco la mujer y Terry dio una leve inclinación como saludo y Candy hizo una reverencia. La Duquesa no dijo nada y salió de la sala de espera.

– Carol ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? – Pidió Terry a su hermana.

– Claro, – Terry se dirigió a Candy y algo le dijo, ella también salió de la sala dejando a Terry y a su hermana solos. – ¿De qué deseas hablarme?

– ¿Quiero saber? ¿Qué realmente sucedió? En el teléfono no fuiste muy explícita, dices que la Duquesa se había peleado con mi padre, ¿Por qué?

– Mi madre pensó que tenía mi padre una nueva amante y que se trataba – suspiro profundamente para darse valor – tu sabes… con Eleonor Baker, – Terry entrecerró los ojos – mi madre encontró una nota romántica dirigida a una E.B. … Pensó que era ella…

– ¿Pensó? ¿Ya no piensa que fue ella? – La interrumpió con una acida ironía.

– No, mi madre fue hasta el apartamento y la conoció, al principio creyó que era una sirvienta pero vio a su hija con el mismo uniforme donde asisten tus hijos. Una tal Esmeralda Baxter. Tuvieron una gran discusión… – Terry simplemente se quedo en silencio – ¿Por qué no dices nada? – La mirada de Terry estaba perdida – ¿Eleonor está aquí verdad? ¡Dime! ¿Mi madre no está loca en pensar que era Eleonor?

– Si, ella está aquí en Londres, – le costaba trabajo de decir esa confirmación.

– ¿Quieres decirme que las sospechas de mi madre son verdad?

– ¡No lo sé Carol! Pero todo indica que sí.

– Terruce yo sé bien que ella es tu madre… – lo dijo con una voz tan baja pero al mismo tiempo tan clara – yo sé bien que tú la amas profundamente, pero quiero pedirte algo. – dijo con una mirada llena de rabia.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¡No quiero que venga aquí esa mujer! Esa mujer a destrozado a mi madre profundamente, tú no sabes el infierno que ha vivido mi madre por culpa de esa mujer, – Terry la miro con resentimiento al escuchar aquello – no te culpo a ti Terruce, yo te amo como un verdadero hermano, pero ¡No quiero que venga aquí la amante de mi padre! Si mi padre llegará a morir, esa mujer no es bienvenida Terruce, no me hagas hacer la grosería de echarla del funeral de mi padre delante de toda la sociedad… por qué pienso hacerlo si se presenta su amante – lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos. – ¡Mi madre es la Duquesa de Grandchester y merece respeto!

– No te preocupes, no les daré el gusto de que echen a patadas a mi madre… – Decía Terry con una mirada tan fría que daba miedo.

– ¡¿Quién es esa Esmeralda?! Debes de conocerla.

– Si, la conozco y no sé ¡Quién demonios es! – El coraje de Terry era palpable y se sentía como un volcán haciendo erupción – Si una sirvienta, si una más de sus muchas amantes, o si esa niña Emma es hija de mi padre, ¡No sé quién demonios es ella! No tengo la puta idea quien es esa mujer quien duerme en la suite en una de las habitaciones principales en vez del cuarto de servicio. – Terry apretaba los puños fuertemente.

– No sé porque ya no me sorprende nada del Duque, de él se puede esperar lo que sea. – Dijo lady Caroline saliendo de la sala de espera llorando amargamente.

– ¿Mi amor qué sucede? – Pregunto Candy al ver que su cuñada salía de la sala de espera – Tu mirada es de enojo, no es de preocupación – Candy trato de abrazarlo pero Terry la aparto – ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? Sabes que podemos compartir nuestros dolores, miedos y dudas…. Déjame ayudarte.

– No puedes ayudarme Candy, ¡No puedes ya que no sabes el sentimiento que tengo aquí adentro! ¡Qué mi madre sea catalogada con el titulo de Amante! ¡Qué no sea recibida en el hospital y el desprecio por ser la otra y no como una gran señora!

– ¡Terry!

– ¿Por qué no estás sorprendida de la noticia? Tú sabías y no me dijiste nada ¡¿Lo sabías?! – Gritó – ¡¿Sabías que mi madre es la amante?!

– Terry estamos en un hospital, no grites por favor. – Trato de calmarlo. – pueden escucharte.

– ¡No me digas que no grite! ¿Por qué todos me engañan? – Vocifero. – ¡Me importa un bledo que todos se enteren!

_**18 de julio de 1920**_

_**Stratford Avon.**_

_**Luna de miel.**_

_**Candy.**_

Al día siguiente en la mañana partimos para Edimburgo, mientras Terry manejaba, mi mente se transportaba aquellas vacaciones tan maravillosas cuando éramos adolescentes. Estaba tan feliz, todo el tiempo estaba sonriendo y tenía presente ese rubor en mis mejillas. Cualquiera que me viera se daría cuenta que estaba enamorada del hombre con quién me había casado y de la noche de bodas que habíamos pasado. Voltee a ver a Terry y me di cuenta que también tenía esa sonrisa en los labios y un brillo especial en su ojos azules.

En el trayecto que fue bastante largo platicamos acerca de nuestra boda, de los amigos, de la sorpresa tan agradable de ver a la Srta. Ponny y la hermana María, de los amigos de Stratford y finalmente de Eleonor, pero cuando llegamos a ese punto, ahí supe que Terry no deseaba hablar mucho del tema y me lastimaba profundamente que siempre se dirigía a ella como E.B. ¿Por qué? No hay nadie que nos escuche. Me decía en silencio.

Llegamos casi al anochecer, claro hicimos algunas paradas para comer y estirar las piernas.

Cuando llegamos a la villa estaba completamente limpia y arreglada, y en el refrigerador había muchísima comida, pero no había nadie.

– ¿Sorprendida? – pregunto Terry sin dejar esa sonrisa tan sexi.

– Si un poco, el lugar sigue siendo igual como lo recordaba. – Miraba a todas partes – ¿Dónde está la mamá de Mark? ¿Aun sigue trabajando para los Grandchester?

– Claro, ella siempre está aquí en las vacaciones, y sigue todavía trabajando para el Colegio San Pablo, dice que las reglas aun son peores que años pasados.

– Me gustaría verla para platicar con ella.

– ¡Candy es nuestra luna de miel! – Hizo una cara de tristeza falsa – No te quiero compartir con nadie, en estos días le dije que arreglara la villa para no tener que presidir de sus servicios. Quiero tenerte para mi solito en nuestro lecho nupcial.

– ¡Terry! – Mis mejillas estaban nuevamente ruborizadas.

Cenamos algo ligero y nos metimos a la bañera juntos, el agua estaba caliente y con bastante espuma, estaba sentada y Terry estaba atrás de mi, tomo la esponja y comenzó a tallarme lentamente mi cuerpo, un brazo, después el otro brazo, luego la espalda y finalmente mi pecho bajando por el vientre. Todo era tan romántico y al mismo tiempo tan erótico.

Debo de confesar que al principio de nuestra Luna de miel me sentía tímida, no podía evitar ruborizarme cuando me acariciaba como me acaricia, yo me dejaba llevar, todo era nuevo para mí, hace un par de meses pensaba que nunca estaría viviendo con Terry y ahora es como un sueño hecho realidad, cuando terminamos de hacer el amor apasionadamente en su recamara antigua y nos quedamos rendidos, él me abraza con ternura, su brazo pasaba por mi cintura y su mano en mi pecho acariciándolo y dando apretones ligeros a mi pezón, así nos quedamos toda la noche completamente desnudos ya que era verano y hacía bastante calor, siendo como las seis de la mañana sentía aun su mano en mi pecho como si fuera una prisionera… es como si pensara que todo esto es un sueño y al despertar en la mañana yo ya no estuviera ahí junto a él.

Después de estar tres días encerrados en la villa, finalmente decidimos hacer otra cosa y tomar el aire puro de Escocia. Por primera vez en años me monte nuevamente en un caballo, yo estaba renuente a subirme sola, así que Terry me cargo y como pareja cabalgamos juntos, me sorprendí que también para él era la primera vez que cabalgaba desde que había vendido a Teodora cuando se fue a América hace más de 7 años, lo feliz que estaba al cabalgar junto conmigo y esa hermosa sensación de parecer que estábamos volando, sus brazos fuertes me protegían y cuando aminoraba la cabalgata podía recargar mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar latir su corazón y oler ese hermoso olor de sudor con su loción favorita.

Me llevaba a remar por el lago, y también nadábamos mucho, en las tardes más tranquilas me llevaba a pescar y me contaba historias sorprendentes. También me di cuenta que ya no era más la chica del colegio que corría y se subía a los arboles y saltaba de un árbol a otro. Definitivamente esa tarzán ya no existía, sino ahora era una mujer madura y enamorada, que ya no se sentía lastimada por los besos que Terry buscaban de mí como en el colegio.

– ¿Recuerdas este lugar? – pregunto Terry con una sonrisa traviesa.

– Si lo recuerdo. – dije suspirando profundamente recordante aquel momento.

– Fue aquí justamente el lugar en donde te bese por primera vez.

– Y también fue la primera vez que te bofetee – dije con una carcajada.

– Y yo como todo un caballero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

– Si fuiste un desgraciado, ¿Cómo pudiste regresarme la bofetada con toda tu fuerza? Ante todo soy una dama.

– Debes de saber señora Grandchester, que como me tratan yo trato.

– Debo de suponer que si te doy un golpe en el estomago, ¿Tú me darás otro golpe igual de fuerte? – él me dio una mirada especial como si me diera entender que definitivamente lo haría. – No te creo capaz de hacerme algo así.

– No debes de tentarme, puedes que te sorprendas con mi respuesta.

Una tarde fuimos a Edimburgo, que está a poco tiempo de la Villa Grandchester, en la mañana fuimos a caminar y vimos el Castillo de Edimburgo ¡Fue impresionante! El paisaje desde lo alto era maravilloso, ahí estuvimos contemplando la ciudad por un par de horas pensando en mil y una cosas, el aire removía mi cabellera al igual que Terry, su perfil, su mirada, en esa ocasión no hablamos, pero sentía que su corazón estaba explotando de felicidad al igual que el mío, caminamos tomados de la mano conociendo el pueblo, me compro un helado de chocolate y él se pidió uno de vainilla mientras me platicaba la historia de Edimburgo, parecía que tenía mi guía de turista personal, pues le hacía varias preguntas y él me contestaba sin titubear, en la tarde ya tenía mucha hambre y fuimos a un restauran típico de ahí.

– ¿Cómo es qué sabes tantas cosas? – pregunte cuando el mesero nos llevo a una mesa donde tenía una vista impresionante del Castillo de Edimburgo y nos trajo el menú para ordenar.

– Bueno, aquí pasaba mis veranos cuando era un niño y también por el colegio, teníamos cursos de verano en Escocia y aprendí mucho de las visitas del colegio, siempre me encanto la historia.

– Comprendo.

– Buenas tardes soy Alistear y voy a ser su camarero, ¿Ya saben lo que van a ordenar? – Vi el menú, había tantas cosas tan deliciosas que no me decidía por alguna – ¿Qué vas a pedir de comer Terry?

– Yo deseo el Salmón con especias y de guarnición verduras cocidas al vapor. – anoto el camarero en su libreta

– Eso suena riquísimo, yo también voy a pedir lo mismo – cerré el menú y entregue el menú.

– ¿Qué es lo que desean beber los señores?

– Una copa de Vino tinto por favor. – dije sin titubear, ya que Albert me enseño a tomar vino en las comidas cuando comía con él.

– Muy bien, ¿Y para usted señor? – se dirigió a Terry

– Una copa de agua mineral por favor.

– En un momento le traigo sus bebidas. – se retiro el camarero.

– ¿Agua mineral? – Pregunte extrañada.

– Ya sabes que ya no bebo más Candy – bajo la mirada a la mesa – no te había dicho esto antes pero… – le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos – soy un alcohólico – lo dijo con un aire de tristeza, que me dolió hasta la medula.

En ese entonces no sabía qué significado tenía ser un "alcohólico" ¿A qué se refería con eso? Yo pensaba que si no bebía alcohol entonces ya no eres alcohólico y si yo bebía una copa de vino ¿Me hacia hacer a mí una alcohólica? No hable más del tema pues sentía que se sentía avergonzado y no comprendía por qué, si desde que lo conocí en el colegio bebía hasta no poder, se peleaba a menudo y en una ocasión llego a mi cuarto completamente borracho y golpeado. ¿Se había olvidado de eso Terry? Si yo lo conozco muy bien, ¿Por qué ahora se siente avergonzado?

Aquella Luna de miel me quite una banda de los ojos para conocer con quien me había casado, un día cuando llego la Sra. Katherine la mamá de Mark para hacer la limpieza y Terry no se encontraba en la villa, tuve el valor de preguntarle algo, ella me daba la confianza para hablar abiertamente, ya que no tenía a mi lado a la Srta. Ponny o a la hermana María.

– ¿Sra. Katherine podría hacerle una pregunta? – Pregunte cuando estaba haciendo la limpieza de la recamara.

– Claro mi lady, usted puede preguntarme todo lo que quiera. – me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

– Tengo una amiga, alguien muy querida por mí, ella estudio también en el Colegio San Pablo… – no podía formular la pregunta que me moría por decírsela.

– Mi niña, – me hablo con tanto cariño como si fuera una madre dejando a un lado las sabanas que había quitado de la cama – no debe de darle vueltas al asunto, lo mejor es soltar lo que tengas que decir.

– Yo no entiendo ¿Qué es ser un alcohólico?

– ¡¿Un alcohólico?! ¡¿Tu amiga se va a casar con un alcohólico?! – Pregunto consternada.

– Sí, ella me dice que lo ama mucho… pero yo no entiendo…

– Hija, si yo fuera su amiga… le diría que no se casara con ese hombre.

– ¡¿Por qué no?! Yo lo conozco perfectamente y es una buena persona, ¡¿Por qué debería de decirle a mi amiga que no se case con él?! Además él hace mucho tiempo que no bebe ni una gota de vino… ¡Él ya no es un borracho!

– Un borracho y un alcohólico son cosas muy diferentes hija. – trato de tranquilizarme pues era claro que me había exaltado.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

– Dices que él ya no bebe, pero no puede probar ya nunca más una copa de vino por qué entonces vuelve a beber y beber y beber, pasan días bebiendo, casi siempre deja su trabajo y fácilmente son despedidos por incumplimiento, no puedes llegar a trabajar bajo los efectos del alcohol, abandonan su hogar por días, semanas o hasta meses, muchas veces los encuentras tirados dormidos en la banqueta o en una banca en algún parque. Y hacen cosas terribles para conseguir dinero para comprar más alcohol, en muchas ocasiones el señor llega a golpear a su esposa o a sus hijos, no es muy agradable casarse con un hombre así. – dijo con pesar.

– Pero él ya dejo la bebida. – trataba de justificarlo.

– Bueno, una persona así suele recaer cuando tiene algún problema económico... – suspiro profundamente – Si tu amiga llegará a dejarlo, estoy segura que él recaería y volvería nuevamente a bebida… o puede llegar hasta suicidarse en los peores casos.

– Gracias señora. – dije sin evitar derramar una lágrima. Salí a caminar a pensar lo que me había dicho la señora y entonces comprendí muchas cosas que me había dicho el Duque de Grandchester, cosas que no llegaba a entender y porque ahora me odia tanto.

Yo hice que Terry fuera un alcohólico aun recuerdo el día que lo vi en ese teatro ambulante, puede ayudarlo a salir adelante y qué fue lo que hice? Le di la espalda y me fui de aquel lugar, Eleonor también debe de odiarme, ella me vio y me suplico, y todo por decidir que él debiera quedarse con Susanna y el día que trato de suicidarse.

Ahora que ya no somos novios y vivimos juntos me he dado cuenta que su temperamento es voluble, fuerte, nunca cambiará, pero yo desde el colegio lo conocía así… de esa manera, si algo no le gusta tiene esa mirada fría, como cuando fui a su habitación en el colegio y descubrí la foto de Eleonor Baker. Esa mirada fría y de pocos amigos me desagrada, sus cambios de humor, unos días sus sonrisas son tan deslumbrantes y otros que dan miedo. Pero sé que Terry nunca me lastimaría. Porque su amor por mi es tan grande como yo a él.

Para que no me viera con esa mirada helada, era porque él no deseaba hablar de cierto tema, por ejemplo, cuando yo hablaba de Eleonor o decía tu madre, me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– Candy… ¡Te he dicho que no hables de ella de esa manera! ¡Es E.B.! Cuando hables de ella refiérete a ella de esa manera.

– ¿Por qué debo de decir sus iniciales? Si me das una explicación lo entenderé… – su mirada fría me congelaba, pero no me iba a dar por vencida. – pensé que entre ella y tú las cosas se habían arreglado, qué ya no tenías resentimientos en contra de ella.

– Y no tengo ningún resentimiento en contra de ella Candy… la amo con todo mi corazón y la extraño, quisiera decirle lo mucho que significa para mí, abrazarla y decir el titulo que ella merece… el titulo de ¡Madre ante todo el mundo! Pero no puedo… no puedo por ella, ¡Por esta maldita sociedad en la que vivimos! En que a pesar de que estamos en 1920 una madre soltera no es bien visto, ¡Que haya sido la amante del Duque sin casarse! ¿Crees qué le abrirían las puertas en todas partes… y que hay de mí, ¡¿Quieres que obtenga el titulo de bastardo?! ¡¿Dime Candy?!

– ¡¿No claro que no?!

– ¡Vivimos en una maldita sociedad en que todos somos etiquetados! Yo quisiera alejarme de toda esta basura.

– Comprendo tu punto de vista, pero ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Cuándo estemos solos? ¿Cuándo nadie nos escucha?

– Porque no quiero cometer algún error cuando haya gente. – Trato de calmarse y suspiro profundamente – no es fácil… eso es todo.

Faltaba pocos días para que la luna de miel se terminara, y no estaba segura de hacer un buen papel como esposa, llevar una casa, tener a un Terry amoroso pero al mismo tiempo un poco posesivo.

Tome la cruz que me había dado la Srta. Ponny y comencé a rezar.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Hola chicas, una gran disculpa no poder actualizar más rápido como yo quisiera, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y luego en mi tiempo libre también me pongo a leer las adaptaciones y los fanfics que todas ustedes publican también. **_

_**Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y gracias por llegar a los más de 700 reviews, esto es genial. Por otra parte no se preocupen que esta historia todavía me falta mucho que contar ya que me gusta escribir y no la quiero finalizarla. Por lo tanto estoy segura que habrá más de 10 capítulos más. Eso si ustedes así lo quieren.**_

_**Como verán la historia solo se abarca a Candy y Terry con sus dos hijos Maggie y Ricky. Eleonor y el Duque y su familia. Esmeralda y Emma y personajes de la manga.**_

_**Déjenme sus comentarios que les gusta, que les desagrada, si quieren que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas, o quieren conflictos y peleas, el Duque muy pronto recibirá su castigo, el desprecio de sus hijos creo que es el mejor castigo. **_

_**Y no dejo de agradecerle por tan maravillosos comentarios y análisis de cada capítulo. Mil gracias, y esto todavía aun no termina hasta que ustedes así lo quieran. **_

_**Besos y muchos abrazos. Felices pascuas. **_


End file.
